Your True Name
by Shirou-San
Summary: When these two cross paths in the most unexpected way, hijinks ensue! Although weirdly: Mitsuha's town of Inaba becomes the center of a spree of murders and kidnappings while Taki's school becomes the center of a girl's attempted suicide and the creation of a bizarre vigilante group. These things will most likely not interact. Most likely.
1. Mitsuha

Mitsuha Miyamizu was the eldest daughter of the town's local shrine. A high school student of a precocious 16 years of age, the girl had lived her whole life within the recluse of her small town. It was a calm and quiet place, filled with simple folk who lived their simple lives in happy pastoral peace. Which was a polite way of saying it was incredibly boring. Yes there simply wasn't a lot to her quaint and quiet mountain town, it had a department store, a fairly notable inn and perhaps what some tourists might call an 'old world charm' but all of this was a distraction to the utter mundanity that was life here. Time seemed to stand still for Mitsuha, or at least that's what it felt like for most of her days.

She'd never say this out loud to her beloved family, of course, which was why she moved into the family dining area once more this morning with little more than a "good morning" to her placid grandmother and little sister.

"Morning sis," Yotsuha, the aforementioned sister, said to her blankly as the two sat down for breakfast. It was a normal breakfast, with eggs, a bit of leftover pork from last night's supper, and rice. Mitsuha gently scooped up a spoonful of rice and placed it directly into her bowl with a small sigh under her breath. The weather was nice, sun glistening against the ardent nature around their house, so Mitsuha's slowly awakening mind could only find focus on one thing. The television and the subsequent news.

"His wife is expected to pursue damages. Until further notice, reporter-" the TV continued with its mundane broadcast.

"Hrm? What's going on?" Mitsuha asked out of a slight sense of curiosity.

"A city councilman having an affair apparently. This is why you can't trust politicians," her grandmother mused bitterly.

"Oh," Mitsuha said blankly as she attempted to push the depressing thought out of her mind.

"Until allegations have ended, she will be off the air and out of the public eye-" the broadcast continued unabated.

"This is why you don't get into politics kids," the elderly woman side eyed the TV, "it's the root of all corruption."

"Mayor Miyamizu has made a public statement saying that the affair and subsequent fallout has no relation to his own cabinet-" the TV ended with a sudden blip as the screen turned black and Mitsuha returned the remote control to the table.

"Can't you just apologize to him?" Yotsua asked her older sister who simply closed her eyes and took a sip of her water.

"It's an adult thing, you wouldn't understand," Mitsuha scolded as the family finished their breakfast.

From there, Mitsuha and Yotsuha left their house and went their separate ways. Yotsuha waving goodbye as Mitsuha likewise saw her little sister off to her friend's house. As she continued down the path she saw two familiar figures standing at the crosswalk. Her two closest friends, Chie and Yukiko.

"Hey! Mitsuha!" Chie greeted as she waved the girl over. Mitsuha likewise waved back as she walked up to the two of them.

"Hey ya'll," she greeted as she approached the two. Chie was dressed in her usual green and yellow tracksuit, Yukiko in her red sweater over her white blouse and elegant clothing.

"So how's life been?" Chie asked as the trio began walking down the winding path to the paltry part of downtown they generously referred to as a shopping district.

"Normal. Helping grandma out at the shrine. Getting ready for the ritual," Mitsuha said as she looked out at the sky, "I really don't want to make kuchikamizake again."

"Well at least the media aren't all gathered at your house 24/7," Yukiko sighed as she moved along.

"Huh? What happened Yukiko?" Mitsuha asked.

"OHHH You didn't hear?" Chie said with wide eyes, "that news anchor? Mayumi Yamano? The one who had an affair with the city councilman?"

"Oh! I did hear something about that, actually," Mitsuha admitted as she recalled the vague glimpses from the TV she heard.

"Well she's staying at the Amagi Inn! Apparently she lived in Inaba a while back and moved here to get out of the public eye," Chie said in as hushed a voice as she could muster.

"Oh. Really?" Mitsuha got a peculiar look. Why anyone would willingly come to this town was beyond her.

"It seriously sucks," Yukiko said morosely, "reporters keep showing up and asking me all kinds of pointless questions about Yamano-san. It's not like I'm her best friend all of a sudden! And we have strict confidentiality clauses. About the only people who could get in there are police."

"That doesn't sound too bad Yukiko," Mitsuha said, "besides there are worse things to be the center of."

Yukiko lowered her gaze upon hearing Mitsuha's words. "Sorry. I forget your dad's the Mayor sometimes."

"It wouldn't be so bad if he just gave up on me," Mitsuha sighed, "but sometimes I walk by him giving a speech and he'll say something like 'MITSUHA! STAND UP STRAIGHT! YOU'RE SLOUCHING!' or something condescending like that."

"Jeeze for real?" Chie winced "I'd have died of embarrassment if that happened to me."

"I sometimes wish I could die of embarrassment," Mitsuha sighed, "then I could become a ghost and haunt him for the rest of his days."

"Let's talk about something else... OH! School's starting up tomorrow?" Yukiko pointed out.

"Oh great. Thanks for reminding me," Chie despaired. "Do we at least have a cool homeroom teacher?"

"Hah, you wish," a male voice said next to them. The three girls turned their heads and were greeted by the visage of a brown haired boy.

"Yosuke!" Chie shouted as she pointed at the boy, "where's my DVD? I lent that to you WEEKS AGO and you haven't returned it!"

"OH! UH- RIGHT! I'll bring it back tomorrow!" he smiled nervously at the trio as his attention fell on the rest of them, "anyway uh... our homeroom teacher is King Moron."

"Nooooo. Not Mister Morooka," Chie whined, "anyone but him!"

"The Last time I saw him in school he was tellin' me I was wearing my freaking skirt too short," Mitsuha sighed, "he said I was a harlot. Who does that!?"

"And it's gonna be that ALL YEAR," Yosuke said with a pained expression.

The four of them sighed and looked down the road at the highschool. Now a symbol of an encroaching dread that tempted them to desolation.

"I should get back to the Inn," Yukiko sighed, "last day of winter's always the busiest."

"Oh yea! Your inn's holding that reporter lady who got into the affair right?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes and if you bring that up again I'm hitting you," Yukiko warned before stomping off.

With Yukiko leaving, the trio of Yosuke, Mitsuha and Chie slowly made their way downtown toward the city center. Or at least what counted as a city center in a town as small as Inaba. As they walked and random conversations continued, Mitsuha found herself talking to Yosuke about his past growing up in a bigger city. The lights, the size, the hustle and bustle... of course, it was all in Yosuke's words and he wasn't the most eloquent at speaking them. Still though, comparing her simple country life to Yosuke's account of the city. It was impossible for her to not start getting into her 'griping about Inaba' mode.

"AHHH I just wanna graduate and go to Tokyo already! This town's too much! There's one train every two hours. One gas station. One pub- we don't even have a BIG BANG BURGER?" Mitsuha wined as she rubbed the back of her head. Chie simply winced a bit as Yosuke solemnly nodded alongside her.

"Yeaa I know that feeling. But hey! If you want to get the TRUE CITY EXPERIENCE why don't we stop by at the local cafe?" Yosuke asked with a wink.

"WHAT!? A CAFE!?" Mitsuha's face brightened as her eyed widened in Yosuke's direction. Chie likewise gave Yosuke a doubtful but intrigued look.

* * *

It wasn't a cafe of course. It was the food court at Junes. A bait and switch that left Mitsuha pouting at one side of the table as Chie disdainfully watched Yosuke bring over a couple cans of coffee from a nearby vending machine.

"Here you two lovely ladies go!" Yosuke said with a meek grin as Chie grabbed a can and opened it.

"You're a real cheap skate you know that Yosuke. I better see my Trial of the Dragon tomorrow," Chie said darkly as Mitsuha simply sighed and took a can of coffee herself.

"Y-you will, you will," Yosuke said nervously as he proceeded to drink a can himself, "OH! But uh- did you hear?" he was trying to change the subject.

"Hear what?" Mitsuha asked.

"Apparently we're getting a new transfer student? I heard King Moron complaining about it," Yosuke said offhandedly as he took another sip of his coffee, "he's suppose to be arriving in town tomorrow? He's staying with Dojima-san."

"The police officer?" Chie asked with a blink and a sip of her own coffee.

"Yep. Apparently he's a relative of his, he's gonna be here all year," Yosuke explained. Mitsuha sighed. Another person coming to a dead-end town like this. At least he'd get the privileged of leaving soon.

"That's nice... but wanna know what I heard?" Chie offered in retaliation to Yosuke's hearsay. "There's this rumor going around about a weird TV channel that only plays at Midnight!"

"Huh? TV Channel?" Yosuke asked, "like a... broadcast signal being picked up or?"

"Nobody knows for sure. But what they say is: if you watch TV at 12:00 AM exactly. An image appears on the TV! The image is of a person, and whoever that person is? Is your soulmate!" Chie explained as she gestured around with her hands.

"Soulmate huh? That must be interesting to have, right Mitsuha-san?" Yosuke looked to the girl and gave a small wink. Mitsuha had no interest.

"Whatever. I'm going home," Mitsuha said as she picked up her book bag and shuffled it over her shoulder.

"Oh riiight. Your ritual is tonight," Chie said with a wince.

"OH YEA!" Yosuke responded with a smile "you're making kuchikamizake? I'd love to try some!"

At first there was a pause. Then Mitsuha reeled back. Then she spun her head around flustered. Then she walked up to Yosuke and gave him a solid elbow to his chest before stomping off in a storm.

"What did I do!?" Yosuke huffed out between labored breaths.

"You idiot!" Chie scolded, "do you even know what kuchikamizake is!?"

"It's... homemade sake right?" Yosuke asked with a wince as he tried to correct himself.

* * *

It was later that very night and all Yosuke and Chie could do was watch. Watch as Mitsuha and her little sister danced up on stage, moving their suzu, little handheld wands with bells on them, around as the two continued their traditional dance. Yosuke watched with a bizarre fascination, like something out of a horror thriller or drama. Like the moment Mitsuha finished her dance some horrible beast would come out and devour her and her sister whole. Of course Yosuke pushed the thoughts from his mind.

Mitsuha meanwhile could only feel disgrace and embarrassment. Not so much at the dance she was doing but what she knew would come soon after. For once her and Yotsuha's dance finished, she and her sister knelled down onto a pair of pillows, took out a box of freshly cooked rice and each put a handful into their mouths. Slowly they both began to chew.

Yosuke's first thought was that they were simply going to eat it. Maybe it was like the western idea of Sacrament? But then he saw Mitsuha bring the sleeve of her shrine maiden attire to her face, covering it partially as she raised a small wooden box beneath her mouth and... slowly began to spittle out a gooey white substance that would fill the box.

"It's called mouth-sake," Chie scolded Yosuke, whose face went from fascinated to shocked then horrified.

"Jeeeeze. They make her do that in front of everyone?" he whispered to Chie who simply elbowed him for talking about it like that.

"If you know it's embarrassing then don't talk about it!" she scolded then promptly shut herself up when she noticed Mitsuha had indeed heard her and was looking directly at the two. All they could do was look away in shame.

* * *

The ritual drew to a close and Mitsuha was busy walking outside with her sister in toe. The two were now dressed more normally, although Mitsuha's clearly sour disposition had yet to lighten. Mumbling to herself, all she could think about was the banquet their grandmother had forced them to attend. Serving drinks to a bunch of old people who were closer to death than either of them were to birth. As Yotsuha heard her sister angered murmuring she looked up at her.

"Hey sis. I got an idea! Why don't you try selling your kuchikamizake? It'll make you lots of money and then you can move to Tokyo," Yotsuha asked. Mitsuha paused as the thought appeared in her mind. A billboard with her, dressed in her shrine maiden attire selling what was basically her spittle fermented. For a second she almost considered the validity of it, there'd have to be some weird perverts out there interested in something like that right? It only took her one re-examination of that thought for her to instantly kick it from her mind and realize how utterly unfeasible that would be.

"NO! LIQUOR TAX LAWS WOULD NEVER ALLOW IT!" Mitsuha shouted.

"That's your concern?" Yotsuha said incredulously.

"GOD!" Mitsuha shouted to the sky. "GOD! IF YOU'RE UP THERE PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" she begged the sky. "LET ME BE REBORN AS A HANDSOME BOY IN TOKYO! PLEASE! THAT'S ALL I WANT!" she pleaded.

"Why a boy?" Yotsuha asked as she approached her sister from the side.

"I just want to get away from this life. From my life. From myself," she moaned out.

The two stopped as they were greeted by their "family pet". A badass looking fox with a scar over one of its eyes and a a frilly red bib that Yotsuha had somehow managed to wrap around its neck. It wasn't a pet obviously, the thing was as feral as they came but it had hung around their shrine since they were little. Mitsuha even recalled her grandmother talking about the thing with a nostalgic look in her eyes, which begged the question of how freaking old they were!? Even the foxes in this town were apparently ancient!

"Hello Mister Fox," they both said as they bowed slightly and let it pass them. Watching its graceful steps as it skipped along with a single knowing nod to each. Best be respectful to potential deities, they figured.

"Anyway, you're weird sis," Yotsuha said plainly as she ran down the steps and up to a girl her own age. "Hey Nanako!" she greeted.

"Hey! What were you doing up there on the stage Yotsuha?" Nanako asked.

"Making mouth-sake. It's made from spitting up rice!" Yotsuha said to her.

"That's gross!" Nanako responded.

"Yea! It is!" Yotsuha replied matter of fact. That was preschool for you. No judgment, no rumors. Just pure innocence. It must've been nice.

Mitsuha sighed and looked up at the gathering clouds. Would it rain tonight? Crap she had better run home soon. Of course, her thoughts of Tokyo and the person she wanted to be didn't leave her mind. Who she wanted to be huh? That question hung in her heart as she thought back to a few summers ago and a promise long broken. Of a boy she'd probably never see again and of a world she knew she couldn't escape from. Like it not, she was stuck here with these people in this backwater town... maybe if she just had the courage to take those first few steps she could-

Mitsuha shook the thought from her mind. Paralyzed by the actual implications of what she'd need to do. No matter how fed-up she was with this place she couldn't bring herself to confront that part of her that said everyone she knew here was pointless and boring, and more importantly what they said about her as a person. Mitsuha, despite everything, couldn't face herself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm just uploading this fic here from my Ao3 account. If you'd like to read the entire thing in one sitting the entire work is uploaded here: /works/12143643/chapters/27553212

If not? Then I'll be uploading a chapter here once a week. Hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Taki

As Taki Tachibana awoke one spring morning he found himself yawning into his hand and looking down at the small woven bracelet he had on. An absent thought long lost in his mind echoed to him before he rubbed the back of his head and stood up, getting dressed and ready for school in a matter of minutes. He didn't have work today so he'd probably go out and sketch a bit once school was done. Observing himself in the mirror, his eyes wandered to the bandage on his cheek. He closed his eyes and remembered the incident yesterday. Probably was a good thing nobody saw him.

Soon Taki was out the door and walking to school with a placid expression on his ambivalent face. The hustle of Tokyo didn't bother Taki, he'd lived with it his whole life, but there was still a moment of hesitation when he felt an unfamiliar shoulder or a strange body move up against his own on a crowded subway. Wasn't a big deal. His eyes wandered to the subway platform as he got off and he saw a familiar figure standing by a pillar in the underground walkway.

"Yo. Ryuji," Taki said as he approached the punk looking kid.

"Huh? Oh. Hey Tachibana. What's up?" Ryuji asked as he pocketed his smartphone quickly.

"Just saying hi," Taki said as he got a clearer look at Ryuji. With his slouching posture, bleached hair and hard eyes it was easy to see Ryuji as a 'problem kid'. Taki never saw him that way though. The two went to junior high and their relationship, while never beyond names, was fine enough the two could hold conversation. Taki had never personally seen Ryuji do anything outright illegal or immoral and the only thing he'd actually seen evidence of was him attacking the gym teacher, Mister Kamoshida. That might've made Taki a bit wary of him but he had no personal stake in whatever their beef was so he left it well alone.

"Alright. Wanna walk to school?" Ryuji offered. Taki shrugged.

The two exited out into the street and began walking down toward the school's district. Taki's eyes wandered over to Ryuji who was making a series of increasingly perturbed faces at his smartphone.

"Dammnit," Ryuji whispered under his breath.

"Something bothering you?" Taki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm trying to get dirt on Kamoshida," Ryuji said under his breath.

"You really hate that guy," Taki said offhandedly, "why is that?"

"Know why I walk with a limp?" Ryuji asked as he gave Taki a dark look. Taki blinked and looked away from Ryuji. The discussion had made a turn he didn't expect. His teeth grit in anger a bit however. It might've been foolish to trust the words of Ryuji alone but... if what he said was true. "Eh nevermind forget it," Ryuji cleared the air as he looked back at Taki and seemed to make some attempt at changing the conversation, "what's with the bandaid?"

"Huh?" Taki tapped his cheek "oh... some asshole at work. Don't worry about it."

As the two approached the school gates they were immediately stopped by a thin, feminine figure who stood there with the authority of a faculty member. The student council president and honor student, Makoto Nijima, was there with her arms crossed and a small frown on her otherwise delicate face.

"Sakamoto-san," Makoto said darkly, "Tachibana-san," she said more evenly.

"What does 'Miss Perfect Grade' want from me now?" Ryuji asked angrily and exchanged a glare with Makoto.

"I'd like to talk to each of you individually in the student council office at first break, okay?" Makoto asked as Ryuji simply huffed at her and walked in.

"Is there a problem Nijima-san?" Taki asked as he looked the girl over.

"Not right now. Just want to give you both a warning alright?" Makoto said to Taki in a stern but delicate voice. Taki simply rolled with it and walked inside. She was always quite the stern individual.

* * *

When break occurred and Taki went to the student council office he saw Ryuji leave the room with a usual sore expression and hunched posture. Whatever conversation Nijima-san and him had clearly did little more than piss him off. Taki sighed as Ryuji passed him. He simply moseyed his way in and sat down at the other side of Makoto's desk. Makoto herself was gripping the bridge of her nose with one hand, clearly on the other end of Ryuji's frustrated venting.

"Uhm... Nijima-san?" Taki asked as Makoto opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"Oh. Tachibana-kun. I'm sorry," she said blankly as she corrected her posture quickly.

"Do you walk to school with Sakamoto-san regularly?" she asked. Taki blinked and shook his head at her question.

"No... we sometimes hang out but our conversations don't go anywhere," Taki explained.

"I see. Well... I didn't tell Sakamoto-san this cause the students aren't suppose to know," Makoto nodded a bit and began to speak, "principal Kobayakawa told me today we're accepting a... problem student. A boy with a criminal record who's on parole."

"Whoa... what's the charge?" Taki asked, curiosity filling his mind.

"Assault. Apparently he was forcing himself onto a woman and attacked another man in the process. It's pretty serious as you can tell," Makoto explained, "so the principal asked me to... make sure none of the 'problem' students start interacting with him. I'm telling you this cause I don't think you're a bad person Tachibana-san. I don't want you telling anyone else about this either."

"W-wait I'm a PROBLEM student?" Taki asked as he pointed at himself, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"No no. You're fine Tachibana-san. You just... know Ryuji and so I kinda have to make certain. Okay?" Makoto said with a small twinge of regret in her voice. Taki leaned back in his chair. It was already clear to him that Ryuji might've had a chip on his shoulder but wasn't a bad person. Being demonized so heavily that even associating with him suddenly made him a potential delinquent? A part of Taki wanted to rant off as well but his better nature stopped himself.

"So is that it?" Taki asked.

"One other thing," Makoto said as she looked Taki dead in the eye. "That bandaid. Where did you get it?"

"Huh?" Taki leaned forward and hung his mouth open.

"... did a... did a teacher give it to you by chance?" Makoto asked nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"No! No! I... got it at work," Taki explained, not bothering to dwell on the meaning of Makoto's question. It wasn't much of his business. "Some perv outside the restaurant was talking about my... my senpai at work and I got angry and-" Taki's wrist was instantly grabbed by Makoto and his arm was dragged behind his head. Taki let out a weak yelp as Makoto simply stared the boy down.

"So you got into a fight, is that it?" she asked.

"I JUST PUNCHED HIM A LITTLE! THAT'S ALL!" Taki said, ignoring that by 'punched him' what he really meant was 'attempted to punch him and missed'.

"See this is what I'm talking about. It didn't happen on school so I'm not gonna report it or anything but you can't go doing that sort of thing whenever you want okay?" Makoto said.

"Alright! I get it!" Taki shouted as Makoto released his wrist from her vice-grip. "What's with you anyway? You're always doing what the principal and teachers want! Ever thought about what you wanna do with your own life!?"

Makoto's eyes widened at Taki's statement. She blinked. Then crossed her arms. Then looked away and frowned. Taki stared at her for a solid second before turning to the doorway and heading back out to class. "I'll keep in mind what you said," was all he gave her before he left. As he walked out he could hear the girl's lingering doubts be sighed out.

* * *

Once school was over Taki did what he normally did when work wasn't a priority. Find a rooftop and sketch. Long ago he had decided to become an architect, and being able to look out at the cityscape and simply draw what he could see was one of the few moments where the young boy could be away from his thoughts and his enemies. Enemies? Was that the right term? He didn't know. There were certainly people in his life that just seemed to complicate things. His coworkers berating him, his teachers bossing him around, his dad... people just seemed to be a pain to Taki. And interacting with them was becoming more and more of a chore. But when he was alone like this? When he could simply sit there and watch the world and put it into images... there was a peace to him. A calm serenity he could feel.

"Excuse me?" a voice came from his side. Taki looked up with an incredulous look to see the tall figure of a black haired boy his own age standing there. Dressed in a white school uniform and carrying what appeared to be a wrapped canvas and a paint brush under his arm.

"Uh... can I help you?" Taki asked the unusual boy.

"My apologies. I was simply looking for a place to channel my feelings and it would appear we had the same idea," he said smoothly as he extended out his right arm. "May I?" he asked.

Taki paused for a second and relized he was asking for his sketch book. Someone was... interested in his drawing? That had never happened before. It was so uncommon that Taki forgot to say no and simply handed the strange boy his notebook, pages and all.

"Hrm," the boy mused as he began to flip through it vigorously, "your sense of space is impeccable. And you clearly have an eye for geometry. Not to mention a love for nature given your great detail on these trees and parks. Have you considered expanding out from landscapes?"

"Uh. No?" Taki said as he reached back for his sketchbook but found to his annoyance the boy simply wouldn't hand it back, "I mean... I just want to be an architect is all."

"AH! The art of building! A noble endeavor," he smiled.

"Can I have my sketchbook back!?" Taki interrupted curtly, "and who are you!?"

"Oh. My apologies," the bizarre stranger responded as he handed the notebook back to Taki who whisked it from his hands. "I am Yusuke Kitagawa. An artist in training. Apprentice to the great Madarame."

"Madarame?" Taki asked. He thought he heard that name somewhere before.

"Indeed! He's well known in the art circle! And he'll be holding a special event just a few months from now! You should drop by and see it! The painting Sayuri will be on display and it is quite remarkable," the boy offered.

"Thanks but I'll pass. I don't sketch for art sake," Taki said.

"Hrm? Then why do you sketch?" Yusuke asked.

"... I guess cause I just like to pretend people don't exist for a while," Taki explained, "people get on my nerves. Or... at least some of them do. Some of them are alright," he nervously smiled as he closed his sketchbook.

"Like the woman in your sketchbook?" Yusuke asked.

"HUH!?" Taki shouted. Crap. He didn't remove his sketches of Okudera-senpai!?

"You draw her quite well. I could feel your youthful passion toward her in each pencil stroke!" Yusuke said.

"HEEEY," Taki said nervously as he stood up, "YOU WON'T SAY A WORD WILL YOU!?" he said angrily.

"I... don't really know this woman so, no?" Yusuke responded. Taki sighed and noticeably relaxed. Of course he wouldn't say a thing.

"Still though. Art for isolation sake? That's a bit odd," Yusuke commented, "though I suppose landscapes do make sense in that context."

"I just think there are too many people out there who give up easily," Taki admitted, catching Yusuke's attention. "I don't wanna be that kind of person. The kind who gives up. Or the kind who treats others like objects. There's too many adults in my life who're like that."

"I... see..." Yusuke said, mulling over an unspoken thought in his mind as he looked out at the city below him, "I wish I could give you some sage advice but... honestly I feel lost sometimes as well."

"Yeah," Taki agreed. He didn't know or understand this Yusuke person very well but it seemed like however small there was some kind of mutual artistic understanding there. Tomorrow was ending and it would bring an entirely new day with it. He'd go to work, put up with teachers, put up with the student council president again, put up with the guys at work... with Okudera-senpai... okay it wasn't all so bad. But still! Things would just keep going at this glacial pace and all the little annoyances and injustices in the world would keep piling up until he was simply a prisoner of his own life. But then what else could Taki do?

It wasn't like life would change.


	3. The Transfer Student

_A voice rang out to him. A memory long forgotten slowly resurfacing. The voice was soft but shouting. It was of a girl. A girl? What was she saying?_

_"... my name..." her name? Suddenly he saw a crowd of people. Faceless and numerous. But someone was there._

_"MY NAME IS-" it was a girl. She was reaching behind her head. There was something in her hand._

_"MITSUHA!" a ribbon of some sort flew into his open hand._

* * *

In an instant. Taki's eyes shot open. He stared up at his ceiling. It was unfamiliar to him. He breathed. The smell... why did this smell so strange to him? He sat up. The room around him was unfamiliar. Was this his room? What happened to it? W-was he on a floor mat? Why? His hands moved up his chest but stopped once they reached his breast. Round. That was his first thought. Something soft and round and... and apart of him. He reached up with his other hand and felt another soft round thing. What was going on? He closed his eyes and focused. What were these things he was feeling?

"SIS!" the door swung open. A little girl was there, "it's breakfast!" she said.

"So weird..." Taki mused before his eyes opened. He stared at the girl. "Wait, sis?"

"Grandma's already called you down twice. HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED!" the girl shouted as she slammed the sliding door behind her. What was that all about? Taki didn't recognize that girl at all. Was he dreaming? Was this a metaphor for something? He didn't know. He stood up and looked around. There was a cute girl at one side of the room in pajamas. Hrm? Weird.

Normally in this situation she'd be going 'EIYAA WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE YOU PERV?' but she merely stared forward directly at him with... the same expression he was giving? Slowly Taki approached the girl, felt the unusually soft fabric touching his skin and instinctively pulled it off to change into his normal clothes... it was around this moment things started to click.

The girl was naked now. Just like him. She was looking shocked. Just like him. Her shoulders were tensing. Just like his own. This was no random naken girl staring at him. This was a mirror. A mirror he was looking into. At himself. The girl staring back at him was himself.

"WHAT THE-" Taki screeched as he grabbed the sides of the mirror and tried his best to not scream in absolute horror and confusion.

* * *

Yotsuha and the grandmother were both eating dinner as they saw 'Mitsuha' descend the stairs. The girl was in her school uniform but something was definitely off. Her hair was a messy discord of uncombed locks and her trademark ribbon was nowhere to be seen. Each step she seemed to adjust her weight and movement slightly off as though she were compensating for a size or mass that wasn't there. Her eyes wandered around the house with a bizarre puzzlement that could at best be described as a dog entering into an unfamiliar house, and her tense posture seemed more ready to lash out at whatever was around her than anything.

"Good morning dear," the grandmother said to her.

"Sis are you... okay?" Yotsuha asked.

"Yea, I'm frickin fine," 'Mitsuha' said as she looked down at her skirt with a peculiar look.

"Huh? 'Frickin fine'?" Yotsuha asked.

"W-well ya- I- Look I'm just tired. Uh..." she blinked as her hand raised and she pointed at Yotsuha weakly "Sister? And..." her arm slowly moved over to their grandmother "... grandmother?"

"Yes dear," the grandmother nodded, seemingly paying no mind to the bizarre way she was behaving.

"GOOD! GREAT! EXCELLENT!" 'Mitsuha' said as she moved her butt down onto a nearby pillow and began to adjust her legs in a variety of awkward positions. Yotsuha simply stared at her sister for a solid 3 minutes before the clock sounded and the little girl stood up. She ran past the still nervously fidgeting 'Mitsuha' before returning a second later to speak at her.

"Sis come on we gotta go to school? It's the first day?" Yotsuha said.

"OH! SCHOOL!?" 'Mitsuha' said as she slapped the side of her head and proceeded to stand up, following the little girl to the entryway before being stopped once again by her.

"Your bookbag?" Yotsuha asked.

"UHHH... which one?" 'Mitsuha' asked as she looked around the room. Yotsuha pointed and she instantly grabbed the bag without a second thought.

"Okay let's... go?" 'Mitsuha' said as she let her sister lead her outside the house and down the steps.

"Sis you're being really weird today?" Yotsuha asked as she produced her umbrella against the rain.

"I am?" 'Mitsuha' asked as she aimlessly looked around and grabbed an umbrella herself.

"That's Grandma's umbrella," Yotsuha said.

"Right," 'Mitsuha' said as she threw the umbrella back and picked up the next.

"You didn't comb your hair," Yotsuha said.

"Well ya know... girl's gotta change up her looks every now and then?" she said meekly.

"I guess," Yotsuha shrugged back and the two exited the doorway down.

* * *

Taki was officially on autopilot. It wasn't as though this was a particularly odd or bizarre dream. But it was certainly one of the more lucid and consistently grounded dreams he had. This girl, whoever she was, lived somewhere in the country. With her sister. And her grandmother. And... apparently didn't sleep with a bra on. He shook his head. No no don't think about that Taki. There were more important things to worry about. Like was this permanent? Would it end if he fell asleep? Maybe. He wasn't particularly tired however, and he didn't like the idea of hitting himself so hard he'd fall unconscious.

He followed the small girl, his 'sister' up until they reached an intersection where she turned to him and gave him a pitiful look.

"Sis this is the way to my school," she said "your school's that way?" she pointed.

"OH," Taki laughed as she took a step backward and turned down the different path, leaving the little girl behind. Okay. No pressure. He'd just find kids wearing the same uniform as him and follow them! They'd lead him to his school, right? A thought occurred to Taki at this point as he walked down the highway. This girl... this girl who he was at this particular moment. She wasn't just HIM as a girl. She seemed to have her own life and family? What would happen if someone recognized him?

"HEY! MITSUHA!" a girl with short brown hair and a green tracksuit waved over to him, an umbrella clutched neatly in her right hand as a beautiful girl stood next to her. Taki walked along and paid no attention to the waving as he approached the two. The black haired girl had a poised and elegant look to her. She reminded him of Okudera-senpai in some ways, although she was clearly much younger. Once he was right up to them he saw the girl in the green jumpsuit suddenly stare directly at him and place her hand on her hip. "HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING!?" she shouted.

Taki suddenly shuddered and stared at the two. Oh good. Exactly what he was fearing. "Uhm... Hi?" he smiled as best as he could.

"Is something bothering you?" the black haired girl asked.

"Yea girl. Your hair's a mess!" the more sporty girl shouted.

"Oh... uh... bad hair day?" Taki shrugged.

"Well whatever. Let's just get out of the rain," the black haired girl said as the two began walking down to the school.

Taki followed without a word or a sound. Just watching the expanding number of student approach the old school building with continued bizarre fascination. He was waiting for the dream to take a bizarre twist. Like he'd suddenly be naked and embarrassed but no such thing was happening. Instead he was simply walking through the front gates as the two girls he didn't know continued talking to one another about every day life.

"Oh yea I guess with this weather we'll have gym class inside?" the black haired girl suggested.

"Awww I wanted to really stretch my legs you know!" the sporty girl said.

It was at this point Taki stopped. Gym? School? Girl? Oh god... oh GOD. When gym class came... he was going to have to change into gym wear. With the girls. In their locker room. And n_obody would notice a thing_. The boy's youthful mind couldn't help but wander, he found himself smiling and giggling to himself ever so slightly.

"Mitsuha?" the sporty girl said. Taki didn't register it. "MITSUHA?" the sporty girl said more clearly. Taki stopped as he realized that for the time being that was his 'name'.

"Huh? What?" Taki asked.

"You got a... weird look on your face there," the black haired girl said sheepishly.

"Yea. You... kinda looked like a perv for a second?" Chie said with a worried expression.

"OH! I was... thinking..." the sound of a crashing bike could be heard behind the group from the school gates. Taki paid it no mind, "about... hunky boys?"

"Are... you possessed or something?" the sporty girl asked.

"Should we get your grandmother?" the black haired girl asked.

"OH NO! I'm like, totally okay n'stuff," Taki said trying his best to rectify himself. He knew he looked like a girl but if he started tipping his hand too early then this dream might take away the chance to see the locker room.

"Okay. Well... let's get to class then," the sporty girl said as the two walked off. Taki breathed a sigh of relief as he likewise proceeded to the classroom.

* * *

Sitting at a corner near the window, Taki looked out at the rain. He heard the students complaining about their homeroom teacher. "Yea it's King Moron alright," one said. Taki didn't know who this 'King Moron' was but he could fairly easily guess his ill-repute from the discussion on him. Reminded him of a certain Gym teacher and an acquaintance of his. Still though, his attention was mostly on the outside. If nothing else, Taki could certainly appreciate the scenery of this dream he was having. The mountains, trees and quaint buildings of the town had a certain old world charm to them that he rarely saw in Tokyo proper.

"AWRIGHT SHUT YER TRAPS!" a voice called from the front. Taki turned and he saw two figures standing there. One was no doubt the dubiously titled 'King Moron'. A teacher with a hunched posture, ridiculous trimmed bob-cut and what had to be the most grotesquely overgrown frontal teeth Taki had ever seen. His entire demeanor screamed to a man who had his own opinions in life and would dismiss any mere child's as an idiot's ramblings. Taki frowned ever so slightly as his attention turned to the boy next to him. He was well built and tall, with short gray hair neatly trimmed and a uniform slightly disheveled, creating a unique contrast. His eyes bore a simple confidence and there was a very earnest simplicity to him. He certainly seemed like a unique boy if nothing else.

"FIRST THINGS FIRST," the teacher said with disregard to the student standing next to him, "JUST CAUSE IT'S SPRING DON'T MEAN YOU CAN SWOON OVER EACH OTHER LIKE LOVESTRUCK BABOONS! Long as I'm around you students are gonna be pure as the driven snow."

Taki immediately felt the embarrassment at the class for the mild accusation that they were all engaging in depraved acts for the simple fact of being young.

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I better introduce this transfer student," the teacher continued, "this sad sack's been thrown out into the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And he's just as much as a loser here as he was there, so you better not get any ideas about hitting on him!"

Taki saw King Moron's eyes land on him for a split second and what would've been anger or fury was simply confusion as Taki forgot for a second that indeed he was a girl... for now.

"Hey," the student next to him spoke up "are you calling me a loser?"

"Back sassing me eh? Hrn... that's it, you're on my shit list, effective immediately!" the teacher scolded as Taki simply laughed to himself. This guy was alright, he figured. A part of him wondered how far he could take this dream. Maybe he could run up and sock this 'King Moron' guy in the jaw? Nah best not to risk it. If he got in trouble now there was no way he could get into the locker room after all.

The sporty girl raised her hand and offered the transfer student a spot next to her. He took the seat next to her and let the dream continue to play out. Absently Taki looked down at the bookbag he had carried here. These were 'her' notebooks weren't they? Absently he picked one up and looked inside. It appeared to be a bunch of school notes. The previous year? Probably, he paged through them and found about what you'd expect from a girl's notebook. A lot of drawings of cute things. Some stickers. Complaining about other girls?

"Miyamizu-san," the teacher's voice began.

Taki kept staring at the notebook, trying his best to figure out just who this girl was. Was there a particular way he was suppose to be acting? Was there a way for him to blend in? Did this girl curse him to wander in her body for the rest of his life!? She lived next to a shrine so maybe?

"MIYAMIZU-SAN!" King Moron's voice said angrily. It took Taki a second longer to realize that the students were now staring at him. Quickly he stood up.

"UH, YEA?" Taki said nervously.

"You forgot your own name?" King Moron said with dripping sarcasm. "Are you too busy dreaming about those trashy city boys again for your own damn good? Just cause you're the mayor's daughter doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you."

Taki's eyes narrowed as the other students stifled a laugh.

"Hey," Taki said darkly, "I think what I do in my spare time is my own damn business," everyone grew silent. It wasn't like this was anything more than a dream anyway. "And I don't give a damn who my family is I'm trying to think here."

The teacher huffed through his buck teeth. "Well. I didn't think someone like you would be asking to be on my shitlist so soon either. But look where we are huh?"

Before things could escalate an announcement came on over the intercom. "Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice."

"You heard the announcement!" King Moron retorted as he turned to the rest of the class. "Don't go ANYWHERE until you hear otherwise." And with that, he stomped out.

Taki stared for a brief second before he heard the telltale sound of police sirens and looked outside. It was hard to see anything but the brief flashes of light through the thick haze. Damn this town was foggy.

A few students began gossiping and mulling about as Taki looked back down at the girl's notebook. A blank page was laid out in front of him and all Taki could think right now was the very words he began to write down onto it. _Who are you?_ He didn't quite know why he wrote them. Simply the feeling that maybe doing so would give him some insight into his current predicament?

Suddenly the intercom came back on, "There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents and guardians as soon as possible and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home..."

Taki blinked. Right. Head home. If only he knew where 'home' was from here. It wasn't like he walked there every- a thought occurred. School was ending before gym. So that was how it was. Huh dream? Promise him the moon and pull it out- he shook his head. What the hell was he even hoping for!? It wasn't like getting to see girls in their underwear meant anything in this day and age!

Taki sighed as he stood up and saw the sporty and black haired girl from before approach the new student. They proceeded to greet themselves.

"I'm Chie Santonaka," the sporty girl greeted. Good. Names. Taki could use those. She shared words with the student before looking over to her friend. "This is Yukiko Amagi," she introduced. Good more names. He approached the three in the hopes that he might get his own. The sporty girl, Chie he recalled, seemed to get nervous all of a sudden. "And this is uh... Mitsuha Miyamizu. I think?"

"Yea it's me," Taki said as he adjusted his book bag. "Of course it's me."

"Don't worry about Miyamizu-san she's... a bit odd today is all," the black haired girl, Yukiko he recalled, said.

"It's nice to meet you," the transfer student introduced.

As the greetings concluded a sheepish looking boy slowly made his way to the sporty girl with what appeared to be a DVD in his hands.

"Uhm... Santonaka-san. I have your uh... DVD. It was really awesome! The way they just... moved..." the boy said nervously. Taki's eyebrow raised as he noted the particular tone of his voice. He was guilty of something. "So... please forgive me!" the boy said suddenly, "it was an accident! Just... forgive me until my next paycheck alright!?"

The sporty girl quickly swiped the DVD from the boy, opened it up and was absolutely horrified by the contents inside. "AH! TRIAL OF THE DRAGON!" she shouted "IT'S COMPLETELY SHATTERED IN TWO!"

"So yeah I'll just be-"the sheepish boy was suddenly interrupted by the sporty girl swiftly punching him in the gut.

"URK!" the boy sputtered out as she angrily snapped the dvd cover back into place.

"I HAD THIS DVD SINCE I WAS A KID YOU KNOW!" the sporty girl said angrily.

"Kinda harsh," Taki mused aloud "but you should know better man. Respect people's property."

"I KNOW THAT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" the boy said as he tried to rectify his posture. "And who're... wait Mitsuha?" the boy suddenly looked rather shocked and confused at the girl. "What's with your hair? And... since when do you call people 'man'?"

"I'm... having an off day?" Taki lied as best as he could. Apparently, whoever this girl was, he was very bad at being her. Which to be fair he'd be concerned if he was good at being her.

"Whatever," the sporty girl, Chie, said as she looked to Taki and the black haired girl, Yukiko. "Let's ditch him and get out of here."

The sheepish boy hunched over in pain as the two girls walked away from him. The transfer student gave the boy a passing glance before moving with the girls. Taki shrugged and head out with them as well. Poor guy was none of his responsibilities.

* * *

As the group walked down the country path, Taki could clearly hear the sporty girl striking up a conversation with the transfer student.

"Yea not much goes on around here. But that's what makes this place so nice!" she said to him and he nodded quietly in response. The strong silent type huh? "But some people don't think so. Huh Mitsuha?"

Taki blinked. Oh right that was his name right now huh? "Oh. I guess? I don't mind. The quiet's nice actually."

"What? Okay now I know you're TOTALLY possessed!" the sporty girl said.

"Yea. You're always talking about how you wanna move to Tokyo," the black haired girl commented afterward. If Taki were a more tactful person he might've picked up on this, but he wasn't particularly sold on the reality of the events yet anyway.

"Ehhh Tokyo's kinda crowded honestly. It's a pain getting anywhere too-" his griping was cut short by the sporty girl's shock.

"You talk like you live there or something," she said nervously.

"Hey what's that?" the black haired girl said as the group suddenly happened upon some police vehicles and yellow tape. A small gathering of nosy housewives were already around the scene.

"It was just hanging from the antenna wires," a woman whispered.

"What? Really? I wish I could've caught a glimpse," another retorted.

"The police and fire department already took it down," a third chimed in.

"It's terrifying if you ask me. Who could've imagined a dead body just HANGING THERE?" a voice rang out. The group came to a halt.

"Did... did she just say a dead body!?" the sporty girl gasped.

"Woa," Taki breathed. Suddenly this dream was taking an even more bizarre twist. No... not bizarre. Unusual? It wasn't like anything outright insane or mind bending was going on and he still felt perfectly lucid. Maybe he was dreaming about one of those murder mystery shows he saw on TV? Would that make sense? His thoughts were cut down by an older man carrying a coat over his shoulder. He walked over to the group with a clear purpose in his steps.

"Hey. What're you doing here?" the man asked, eyeing the transfer student in particular.

"We were just passing through," the transfer student said.

"Should've figured... that damn principle. I told him not to let kids through here," the man huffed.

"Hey. You know him?" Taki asked the transfer student out of curiosity.

"Yea. I'm detective Dojima. I'm his guardian. I dunno how to put this but... I hope you all get along with him," he said plainly. He seemed nice enough, Taki thought. "But you kids shouldn't really be here. Go home now, alright?"

As the older man finished his warning, another man ran past him. A few years younger and with an expression that bordered on nervous to horrified, he uttered a few pained words before running past the group and up to a nearby signpost where he began emptying the contents of his stomach into a couple of bushes.

"ADACHI!" the detective scolded "QUIT ACTING LIKE A ROOKIE AND GET BACK IN THERE! God do you wanna get sent back to central office!?"

Taki saw the man cough up a bit more spittle from his mouth and proceed back over to the police tape. Taki watched with the others as the sporty girl took the initiative to play it off.

"Alright. Let's just do as detective Dojima says and go home," she offered as the group nodded and walked off.

Re-tracing his steps back to this girl's house was a bit of a pain. Taki had to literally ask a few adults where "she" lived and get directions which no doubt just perplexed the residents of this town. Oh well. If this was just a dream it wasn't like this would have any impact on his social life. Once he returned home, book bag and umbrella in hand, he saw the little girl he recognized as his 'sister' and the older woman he knew was his 'grandmother' watching TV with a dinner spread out in front of them.

"Sis you're late," the little girl said.

"Sorry got lost," Taki said. The little girl made a confused noise before their attention returned to the television.

"The deceased has been recognized as Miss, Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year old announcer at the local television station. The initial results at the Inaba police department has revealed..." the broadcast said.

"Woa. That reporter lady is dead?" the little girl said.

"How dreadful," the old woman gasped.

"Hrm. Wonder if she was that body hanging from the antenna those old women were talking about," Taki said.

"Sis you're really weird today," the little girl said.

"Am I?" Taki mused more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"Mitsuha," the grandmother spoke as she turned to her and finally seemed to address Taki.

"Uh. Yes? Grandmother?" Taki asked attempting to be polite to the lady.

"You didn't wear your Kumihimo today," she commented. Taki's mind raced wondering what she meant by that... he recalled a braided chord in the girl's room when he awoke. Did she mean that? "Are you dreaming by chance?"

Taki paused. That... was certainly a possibility he couldn't deny. "Maybe?" he shrugged.

The broadcast continued to describe the murderous incident. As Taki continued eating and prepping for tonight he couldn't help but wonder what this dream even meant. If it meant anything at all? He didn't know. And frankly his only hope was that once he fell asleep he could wake up in his own bed and forget this event even transpired.

… it then dawned on Taki that over the bottle of water he drank at lunch time and the dinner he had he needed to go to the bathroom before bed. Oh dear.

* * *

Mitsuha slowly felt herself drifting back into consciousness as she heard the telltale buzzing of a phone go off. Slowly she turned over to reach for it, but instead of rolling off her grounded mattress onto a soft tatami floor she found herself falling a solid foot to a hard wood floor.

"AH!" Mitsuha gasped as she sat up in a room that was unfamiliar to her. Strange was her first thought. "Where am I?" she gasped and immediately felt her throat. Was that her voice? There was an adams apple there. Her thoughts wandered some more as she realized her legs felt... unusual. Like there was something there? She looked down at the blue boxer shorts she was wearing. What... was down there? She reached her hand down and felt it... it was apart of her. It tingled when she touched it. Immediately she pulled her hand away in shock and horror. That was a penis. A penis and testicles. It was on her.

In awe and confusion she found herself standing up straight. She ran to the bathroom adjacent to the room she was in and stared into the mirror. Staring back at her was a boy maybe a bit older than she was? He was cute, she guessed, but she could tell just from her own expression that whoever this boy was, happened to be her as well. She saw a bandage on her face and gently touched it. A dull pain rang through her cheek. She didn't wake up. Was this even a dream?

"Taki are you up?" a voice called out behind her. Mitsuha turned and saw a middle aged man in a business suit staring directly at her. "You were suppose to make breakfast today remember? What the hell's gotten into you?"

"S-sorry," Mitsuha apologized reflexively. Taki? Who was that?

"There's Miso soup in the fridge if you're hungry. I want you to go to school, even if you're late," the man warned as he started heading for the entry way.

"O-okay?" Mitsuha responded as the man exited. She was alone now. "What a weird dream," she thought aloud.

Mitsuha began looking around the home. It was small a cluttered. A stark contrast to her usual home. On the wall of the bedroom held a number of sketches. Buildings, trees and all manner of idyllic views. Amazing, she thought, was the boy she was being right now some kind of artist? Or maybe- a phone began beeping. Immediately she looked around and found it laying on her bedside. An app she didn't recognize came up. A deep oceanic blue with the face of the boy in monochromatic hues next to it. It was some kind of messenger app? The response was fast.

_Dude meet me outside the subway! I'm gonna catch that pervy teacher in the act!_

_Also don't be late for school today or else miss perfect attendance is gonna be all upset again._

It was from 'Ryuji'. Who the heck was that? School though. Yes school. Mitsuha began looking around. A boys uniform laid on her bed. She reached down and picked it up and came to a rather disturbing realization... she needed to pee.

* * *

After her business was finished, Mitsuha despaired as she head for the doorway. A pure and noble shrine maiden like her had just handled a boy's junk for longer and more extraneously than most married women did! Slowly she opened the door... and was greeted to a sight that practically floored her. The buildings were tall and grandiose. The bustle of people was loud and the shops and signs blurred with activity. Mitsuha's mouth hung open as she realized... she was in Tokyo.

"Tokyo..." she gasped as she saw the bustling sprawl in front of her. And immediately despaired at the realization she had no clue where "school" was.

Getting lost on ones way to school wasn't fun. Thankfully she knew the name of the school and her phone had GPS but it was still an arduous process of knowing what terminal to use, which subway to take, which street to walk down and all the while simply marveling at the people and their various chats and discussions. Students her own age talking about going to concerts or parties or taking lessons. Things that seemed incredibly foreign to her and yet here they were, in her own world even. Although there was another discussion popping up that Mitsuha found bizarre. A subway accident people kept talking about. Saying it was on the news even? She found that odd. There was no talk of a subway accident in Tokyo back home. Maybe the affair was just getting more playtime where she was?

Upon finding out where her school was, she was relieved to see it just in front of her. She wasn't relieved however to see two other students her own age standing at the front gates. One was a hunched and angry looking boy with bleached hair and a scowl on his face. The other, a composed looking boy with messy black hair and thick rimmed glasses.

"Hrm. It's rare not to see you alone. Where were you roaming around this entire time!?" a voice came. Mitsuha slowed her walk down to a crawl and gulped back a bit of bile in her throat. Was... was something happening?

"A-a-c-a castle?" the rough looking boy said.

"Hrm. So you have no intention of giving an honest answer?" the more adult voice said.

"What's this about a 'castle'?" a third voice chimed in. The two boys at the front both seemed to reel backwards a bit as Taki approached close enough to see the imposing figure of an athletic man stand at the top of the steps. Right next to a more plainly dressed adult who was no doubt a teacher or faculty member here.

"Kamoshida!?" the rough looking boy gasped.

"You seem so carefree, Sakamoto," the athletic man spoke calmly, "quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team."

"SHUT UP! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT-" the rough boy began angrily but was interrupted by the other teacher there.

"How dare you speak that way to Mister Kamoshida!" he scolded "There's not much leeway left for you ya know."

"He's the one who provoked me!" the rough boy argued.

"Do you really want to be expelled? In any case you'll have to explain yourself! Follow me!" the older man said.

"WHAT? THIS IS BULLSHIT!" the rough boy shouted.

"Come now, I should have been more considerate. Let's just say that we were both to blame," the more athletic man said with a coy smile on his face.

"Well, if you say so," the other adult said, "still it's undeniable that you're extremely late," his attention suddenly sprung up directly onto Mitsuha, "the same goes for you too Tachibana!"

Mitsuha tensed. Were they talking to her? The two boys suddenly turned their attention at her.

"UHM? I'M SORRY?" Mitsuha said, "I-I GOT LOST AND I HAD TO USE MY PHONE-"

"You come to this school every day Tachibana," the older man said, "consider this a warning. Now Sakamoto? With me."

The rough looking boy turned back and grumbled a "fine" under his breath before ascending the stares. He exchanged a mean look with the athletic man for a brief instant before continuing up.

"Oh yea," the athletic man said as he turned his attention to the other boy. The one with the messy hair and glasses, "you're the new transfer student aren't you? Have we met somewhere?"

"I saw a girl in your car," the boy said with an incredibly smooth voice.

"That's right... I remember now... WELL! I'll overlook this just for today. I'm sure you've heard this from the principal, but cause any trouble and you'll be expelled, Understand?" the athletic man warned.

"I understand," the boy said as he simply nodded. Mitsuha found herself subconsciously approaching the boy to stand next to him.

"At any rate. You and Tachibana-san should go to the faculty office. I'm sure Ms. Kawakami's tired of waiting," the athletic man said as his eyes gave a passing glimpse down at Mitsuha who simply gulped and watched. "Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life!" the man said slyly. She didn't know why but... Mitsuha felt an underlying sliminess to the man's words. An ill-intent that tainted everything he said. He turned around and began to walk away, letting Mitsuha's attention fall onto the boy. She recalled him being called a transfer student.

"Uhm," she began and the boy's head tilted in her direction. "So... why're you late for school?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," was all the boy said as he began to climb the stairs. Mitsuha blinked and found her to odd surprise that she was in approximately the same boat as him.

* * *

As Mitsuha wandered she heard all sorts of whispering and double talk. So often she associated this with herself that she couldn't help but feel anxious. But the words here weren't about anything she had to deal with.

"They're letting criminals go to school?" "I heard he killed someone!" "I heard he's got connections to yakuza!" "He's gotta be real scary looking!"

They were talking about someone dangerous. Mitsuha wondered if by chance they were talking about the boy she was right now? What was his name again? Tako? No no it was something else. Her eyes blinked as she saw the transfer student walking alongside her. Every now and then he'd side-eye someone whispering and then turn his attention away and just keep walking. A part of her wondered... could he be the one these students were talking about? Before she knew it, they were approaching a faculty office and walking inside to a woman who looked like she was no older than 25 physically, but mentally was somewhere in her 50's.

"Unbelievable," the woman groaned. "Being over half a day late on your first day? Can you two explain yourselves?"

"My train was late," the transfer student said plainly.

"It's lunch time. You would've gotten here faster if you had just walked!" the woman scolded, "it's true that the schedules have been a mess since the accident but you're still way too late."

Mitsuha blinked. That subway accident again? She thought more people would be curious about the affair with Yamano-san. Then again the accident seemed more centralized to Tokyo so maybe it was just more relevant there?

"Pull yourself together. You were given fair warning yesterday," the woman scolded some more before looking directly at Mitsuha. "And Tachibana-san? What excuse do you have?"

"UH... well I..." Mitsuha began nervously "I just... couldn't figure out the trains. It was like herding cats! And these street layouts don't make a lick o' sense and ya'll are talking about crimes-"

"Alright, Tachibana-san stop," the woman said curtly, "first of all 'herding cats'? 'lick o' sense'? 'ya'll'? You've never talked like that."

"Oh... s-sorry I mean.. I got lost on my way here? Sorry?" Mitsuha said bashfully. The teacher, Miss Kawakami? Looked to Mitsuha for a second and seemed to adopt a somewhat concerned expression.

"Is something the matter Tachibana-san? You're normally a bit more abrasive than this," she said to her. Mitsuha blinked, so the boy she was living as was like that huh? Would explain the bandage, she supposed.

"I'm fine. I'm just... having an odd day is all?" she shrugged.

"Alright. Well another warning," the teacher said to the two of them, "don't hang around that Sakamoto-kun. He's a bad influence. He wasn't like that when he was on the track and field team though..." she said the last bit with a small twinge of sadness and Mitsuha let out a small sigh. She supposed even a rough looking guy like that might have a soft side. Kinda like Kanji-kun, she supposed?

"Well class is going to be dismissed after 5th period due to the subway accident," she spoke again and looked to the transfer student, "I'll have you introduce yourself when class returns."

With that, the two were dismissed and went to the classroom. Mitsuha found 'her' seat easily enough and watched as the transfer student took to the front of the class and calmly introduced himself. Mitsuha clearly heard everyone whispering, saying he might attack them if they looked at him funny. Mitsuha blinked and looked around. Was this all real still? The boy seemed nice enough, she supposed. Maybe it was best if she approached him after class and said sorry? For making the situation more awkward? Yea that made sense, right?

Silently the transfer student took to a seat behind a blonde haired girl and Mitsuha simply stared. Oh wow... she'd never seen a white person before!

* * *

Once class was out Mitsuha tried her best to find out where the transfer student had gone. By chance she happened upon a sad looking boy covered in bandages in the hallway.

"Uhm. Excuse me?" she asked the boy who turned and gave her a weak stare.

"Oh... Tachibana-san? What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh! Uhhh... the transfer student? Do you know where he went?" she asked him meekly.

"Hrm? I think he was asking about the rooftop a minute ago?" the boy replied.

"Thanks. Uhm... are you okay?" Mitsuha found herself asking. It was hard to not pity the boy in some way. He looked injured and upset and stressed about a variety of things. Part of her motherly instinct wanted to hug him and tell him it'd be alright but... that would be awkward for a number of reasons not the least of which being her current biological sex.

"OH! Yea. I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me," he said nervously before turning around and shuffling off. Mitsuha sighed, everyone has their life problems, she supposed. Right now she wanted to find the transfer student. He said the rooftop right? That was easy enough.

Walking up a flight of stairs she approached the doorway. She heard talking from the other side.

"... I wonder if we can go back to that castle again..." she heard from behind the doors as she opened them. Castle? What?

"AH FORGET IT!" the rough looking boy with the bleached hair from before was standing there with the transfer student, leaning up against a couple of old desks that were placed up there. "Sorry to drag you out here like this, that's all I had to say," the rough boy said as his attention eventually fell onto Mitsuha.

"Huh? Tachibana?" the rough boy said as he saw Mitsuha approach them. "Oh yea. You uh, got my text right? Well... forget it. Stuff happened, it's not important."

"We were at a castle," the transfer student said.

"Castle?" Mitsuha asked as she looked around the immediate area. Tokyo had a lot of amazing things but... she didn't see anything she'd call a 'castle'.

"Ignore him!" the rough boy said as he began to stiffly walk off to the exit, "look I'll see you both later."

"Uhhh," Mitsuha began as she turned her attention to the transfer student, "I just... came by to say hi? Or uh... sorry? Thanks?"

"It's no problem," the transfer student said to her, "I've had a bit of an unusual day."

"You and me both," Mitsuha sighed, "OH! You're a transfer student right? Do you know much about Tokyo?"

"Not really," the transfer student admitted, "I moved in with a friend of my family just recently. Currently my place of residence is the attic of a cafe-"

"A _**CAFE!?**_" Mitsuha found herself shouting, "REALLY?"

* * *

There she was. Walking into a small, out of the way cafe in a small suburb just 15 minutes away with the transfer student. Upon entering she and him were met with the gruff stare of an older gentleman. Wearing a green apron and a pink shirt he didn't appear to be the most intimidating figure, but his cold demeanor toward the transfer student spoke volumes.

"I got an interesting call from the school today. It's your first day and you're already showing up hours late?" he said angrily.

"It was an accident," the transfer student responded.

"Hrmph. That's what everyone says. Who's this?" he asked coldly.

"UH! I'm... a friend?" Mitsuha said, temporarily forgetting who 'he' was. The older man sighed.

"I certainly hope he's not getting you into trouble," he warned.

"NO! NO! I just," she began as she took a seat at the front, "I've always wanted to go to a REAL Tokyo Cafe!"

"Hrm? Okay... well if you're a customer I won't complain," the man said as Mitsuha looked up at the menu. She ordered the apple-honey curry and make extra care to take a picture of it with her smart phone. Happily she smiled away as she began to chow down on the deliciously made rice dish. A part of her wondered if it was okay to be spending money like this. Another part of her said that it was just a dream so WHY NOT?

"This is amazing grandpa! You really know how to make good curry!" she said.

"Grandpa?" he sputtered "jeeze boys this day and age are bizarre. Anyway it's not really my recipe."

Just like that, the old man's cellphone buzzed and he picked it up, gently placing it to his ear.

"Hrm? Yes I'm just closing up shop. Don't worry I'll be home in half an hour!" he said smoothly. Mitsuha blinked. This old man... was he one of those suave player types she read about? "Hey. You should probably go home now. Sorry but the shop's closing down," he said to Mitsuha who simply nodded sadly.

"Okay," she began but was suddenly interrupted by her own phone buzzing. "HUH?" she looked down. The text was angry and bold.

_ **TAKI? WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE 15 MINUTES LATE FOR YOUR SHIFT!** _

Shift? Sh-she had a job?

"... wh-where do I work?" she breathed to herself.

"... huh?" the older man asked incredulously.

* * *

Thankfully her phone had information regarding where 'he' worked. And Sojiro-san was nice enough to give her general directions too! Apparently 'Taki' worked at a western style restaurant that mostly specialized in Italian food. Mitsuha had never had to actually work in the service industry like this and she instantly understood why. Arriving late she was desperately pleading for forgiveness as she hurriedly put on her waiter's uniform and began going around serving various clients. Being thrust into the middle of this job without so much as a training course... well she definitely did about as well as she could reasonably be expected.

"Uhm, excuse me where's my food?" "Taki get table 12's order!" "I didn't order this..." "TAKI! I TOLD YOU WE'RE OUT OF TRUFFLES!" "Where's the check?" "Taki take your job seriously!" "TAKI!"

Getting yelled at by customers and chefs alike was starting to wear on the poor girl's nerves. Thankfully she was able to keep on her incredibly confused feet long enough that she didn't think she'd get fired QUITE yet... ugh. All she wanted to do was to wake up from this horrible dream already. Taki Tachibana... this was HIS FAULT!

"Excuse me? Young man?" a particularly sleazy looking customer said to Mitsuha who paused to acknowledge the man once she understood it was her he was referring to.

"Uhm... yes?" Mitsuha asked.

He was a gross and ostentatious man. Dressed in a collard shirt and wearing shiny jewelry, Mitsuha could immediately guess what his profession was and it was probably outside the ballpark of legal. He reminded her of those sleazy gangsters who'd occasionally wander into Inaba just to harass women until the police chased them out. She recalled herself and Yukiko having to avoid such scumbags on occasion.

"There's a toothpick in my pizza," he said as he pointed down at the artisan slice. Sure enough, sticking out of it was a toothpick that he clearly stuck in there himself. Mitsuha was... confused. Like, even more so than usual for this day. Was she suppose to think it was a joke? Was he trying to hit on her? … did he _swing that way_?

"You know, this could've really hurt me if I had swallowed it," the gangster said casually with a smirk, "what has uh... your establishment got to say for itself?"

"Uh-" was all Mitsuha could say before cutting herself off. Should she just call him out on it? No there was no way she could muster up the courage to say that. She simply mustered up the best smile she could... the gangster was unamused.

"I SAID. What does your establishment gotta say for itself!?" he said loudly as he kicked the table with his knee. The restaurant fell silent. Mitsuha shuddered back a bit before someone came up from behind her.

"Sir," said an older woman. She was pretty! Very pretty. With a mature air that Mitsuha instantly noticed about her. No doubt she was a senior waitress of this place, "is there something I can help you with?"

Before Mitsuha could open her mouth another waiter grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "What's gotten into you?" he whispered. Mitsuha gulped as she simply turned around and moved back. Unseen to her or anyone, the gangster smiled as he drew a sharp box-cutter from his pant pocket.

* * *

Her name tag said Okudera. The restaurant was closing down now and Mitsuha felt it was necessary at least to talk to her. To thank her for helping in that incident back there. As the rest of the waiters took off the tablecloths and glasses, she was busy vacuuming the floor. She stopped and slowly approached the woman, who was busy wiping down a table herself.

"Uhm... Okudera-san-" she began but was interrupted by another waiter gently pressing his knuckles onto her forehead.

"Okudera-_senpai_," he corrected. Ah, she was everyone's senpai here huh? That made sense, Mitsuha supposed.

"Uh, Okudera-senpai?" she asked.

"Taki-kun. Today was a disaster," she said matter of factly as she turned to him. Her thick eyelashes and red lipstick gave her a mature, lady like quality. In a way, Mitsuha was almost jealous. She knew better than to be that petty however.

"Uh... I..." Mitsuha began nervously but she interrupted him again.

"I mean he was clearly lying. Still! I gave him his meal for free. Like the store policy said," she mused as she began wiping down the table again. Seemingly unbothered by the events this day. Mitsuha was about to speak again but was interrupted by another waitress.

"AH! OKUDERA-SENPAI! Your skirt!" she said as she pointed down. A deep horizontal cut ran down Okudera-senpai's skirt, exposing her upper thigh. The woman instantly grabbed and attempted to conceal as much as she could. Her face turning bright red as the other waiters gathered around.

"Was it that customer?" "He looked like a sleazebag" "Anyone get a good description" "Sexual harassment huh?"

Mitsuha stared. She remembered an incident like this happening when she was in middle school. She remembered being so afraid and alone... and she remembered what Kanji-kun did for her. Mitsuha inhaled and walked forward. Gripping Okudera by the hand she pulled her out of the group and made her way toward the kitchen.

"TAKI!" "TAKI WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" "TAKI!?"

Once the two were alone together Mitsuha wasted no time looking for a needle and thread. She found some and turned to Okudera.

"Give me your skirt," she commanded. Okudera took a step back and gained a very nervous expression. It was then that Mitsuha remembered that by all appearances she was a boy.

"ERR WELL GET A TOWEL FIRST OBVIOUSLY!" she rectified herself and Okudera relaxed a bit, although still kept an incredulous stare on her. After a few minutes Mitsuha went to work. Her grandmother was good friends with Kanji-kun's mom and Kanji-kun himself showed Mitsuha how to sew after her shirt ripped and exposed some of her skin. She still had that shirt, although it was too small for her to wear now. And she remembered what Kanji-kun had done for her. She did the same for Okudera-senpai. A cute brown hedgehog with a pink nose and yellow grass!

As she went to work, Okudera's expression went from a perturbed confusion to a more mellow interest to a full on surprised impressed glow.

"Finished!" Mitsuha said as she displayed the skirt to Okudera.

"Wow! Taki-kun this is incredible," Okudera said, "he's really cute."

"Heh... thanks... uhm... and thank you for saving me today," Mitsuha sighed as she looked down bashfully.

"To be honest I was worried," Okudera said, "you're quick to fights, even though you're not very strong," she said as she gestured to the bandage on Mitsuha's cheek. "But you were much better today... you also have a surprising amount of feminine charm."

The smile she gave Mitsuha made her want to leap with joy and give her everything right there and then. It was perhaps the best part of her day in Tokyo she could image.

* * *

Once Mitsuha was home she began to go through Taki's smartphone. Today made he realize that there were people out there living lives she was completely unaware of. Whoever this 'Taki' was? He was a fascinating boy in his own right and seeing the world from his literal point of view... it was strange. She felt like she knew so much about this boy without having ever met him.

She smiled. She couldn't wait to wake up and tell Chie and Yukiko all about her amazing dream in Tokyo. About all the amazing people she met and about how she could totally get a job here some day! Maybe not as an artist. An author maybe? Eh who knows.

As she paged through his phone she saw his dairy entries. Just one note things like 'Went to the park today' or 'Had lunch at the school roof with Ryuji' or 'Met weird artist kid named Yusuke'. She then pulled out the photos and saw a whole variety of landscapes, the occasional image of Ryuji, one of a black haired boy (Yusuke, she guessed?) and finally a couple images of the stunning Okudera-senpai herself.

"So he's got a crush huh?" Mitsuha said to herself. Probably one-sided. Okudera was a college student. To a highschool student he was still just a kid no doubt.

She decided to write down everything she had seen today. From the frightening encounter with the 'dangerous' transfer student, to going to the cafe, to all the hectic stuff that happened at work, to saving Okudera-senpai and earning her affection... all she had to do was sign it.

With that act done, she felt the tides of sleep finally coming on. She yawned, laid down on the bed and slowly drifted to sleep.


	4. Victims

"What the-" Taki gasped as he looked down at his clothes, wrinkled and worn as though he slept in them. At breakfast Taki couldn't help but let out another yelp as he read the text on his phone. His father gave him little interest as Taki read the diary entry written there.

_Hey! Thanks for letting me spend a day in Tokyo! It was great :DDDD I got to meet Ryuji-kun! He's scary but also seems nice? He reminds me of someone from home! And I also got to meet the transfer student! Apparently he's a criminal? Scary! w but he lives in a cafe which is amazing! I'd love to live in a cafe my whole life!_

_Anyway sorry I made you late for school! I didn't know how to get there lol. I also didn't know anything about the place you work so I made a lot of your co-workers frustrated. Sorry vv_

_But I managed to help Okudera-senpai and I ever walked her home! All thanks to my feminine charms 3_

_\- Mitsuha_

Taki stared in blank shock and confusion. What was this message? Why was it on his phone!? WHO WAS THIS!?

* * *

"Yo," it was lunch time and Taki encountered a particularly frustrated looking Ryuji who seemed to be mulling over something in his head. "Taki? This place... ever look like a castle to you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Taki said with justifiable dismissal in his voice, "and did you put a freaking joke message in my phone!?"

"Huh? Joke message?" Ryuji asked, "nope. Can't say that I did."

Taki's eyes narrowed but he sighed. Ryuji was a terrible liar, he knew this at least, so the chances of him being the one behind that were probably zilch.

"So you gonna go home with the transfer student again today?" Ryuji asked and Taki practically balked.

"No way! People keep saying he's a freaking psycho or something," Taki responded angrily.

"You weren't like that yesterday. Yesterday you heard he lived in a cafe and you were begging to go to it with him," Ryuji said.

"I was?" Taki asked incredulously. That didn't... sound anything like him?

"Look I just asked cause... I need to talk to him after school. About stuff. Don't worry about it," Ryuji said as he looked away, clearly something weighing on him.

"Okay. Whatever man," Taki said.

The way Ryuji described him acting yesterday... Taki didn't even remember yesterday? A chill ran down his spine. What the hell was going on?

* * *

"Hey! Taki!" one of the waiters at his work shouted. Taki turned to him after putting on his work uniform and saw that he was accompanied by about 3 or 4 more. Taki tensed up and stared at them.

"Uh... what?" Taki said a bit nervously. Why did they all look so angry at him?"

"You bastard. Making a move on Miss Okudera like that!" one of them said.

"I... I what?" Taki blinked. He made a move on Okudera-senpai?

"You walked home with her yesterday right?" another man shouted. He- he what?

Taki's mind raced. He made a move on Okudera-senpai? And he walked her home!? H-how!? Why!? He didn't remember any of that!

"What did you do after that?" another asked.

"I... don't... remember?" Taki offered nervously.

"Don't piss around Taki! What did you do with her?" came from the ever-increasing crowd of angry associates. Just before Taki was about to be grabbed by one a voice suddenly rang out which cut the tension.

"Hello boys!" Okudera's calm voice came over the crowd. Immediately everyone's attention was on her as she entered.

"Good afternoon, ma'm!" the men said in unison as she waltzed passed them.

"Let's get ready for work. Right, Taki-kun?" Okudera said slyly as she winked at Taki then disappeared behind a door. For a split second Taki felt his heart stop as the world seemed to come crumbling around him. The thought that Okudera-senpai would even so much as speak to him made his knees weak but here she was, being coy and even flirting with him!? He felt like he could polish every window in this place to a spotless sheen!

That was until the voices of the other waiters brought him back down to reality.

"Oy. Taki!" one shouted as Taki began to receive the most intense interrogation of his life. What happened last night? What did he do? How did he get Okudera to like him!? What was going on!? One word echoed into Taki's mind as his thoughts raced: 'Mitsuha'.

* * *

"Mitsuha are you up?" Yotsuha said as she opened the door to her sister's room. There was Mitsuha, tying her hair back with her braided chord as always.

"Yea I'm up," she said as she finished her hair.

"Oh good you aren't groping your boobs today," Yotsuha commented as she walked away. Mitsuha paused and subconsciously covered her chest with her arms. H-her boobs!? Why would she ever-

She shook her head and headed downstairs.

* * *

As she sat at lunch and ate, Mitsuha's mouth hung open. Apparently she not only missed the new transfer student, she couldn't remember her first day at school and... well as Chie put it.

"You were really WIERD Mitsuha! Like... you didn't wear your chord that day? Your hair was all messy. And you got this weird look on your face when I mentioned gym class! Like you were a pervert or something. And then you forgot your name in class and- King Moron called you out on it! And then you mouthed off to him!"

Mitsuha's eyes remained wide. Her mouth continued to hang open.

"N-no way... no... I couldn't-" she said sheepishly.

"But you look okay today," Yukiko said as she looked her over, "and you've been acting normal. So maybe your grandmother was able to remove your possession?"

"I... I'M NOT POSESSED!" Mitsuha cried.

"Well... you don't remember yesterday at all?" Chie asked.

"NO! I... I mean... I remember my weird dream," Mitsuha said.

"Hrm? What weird dream?" Yukiko asked.

"I was in Tokyo. And I was a boy. And I met this other transfer student except he was a criminal, I think?" Mitsuha explained.

"That's interesting," Chie said. Mitsuha looked away from them and began pondering to herself just what was going on? She remembered her Tokyo dream, somewhat, but now here she was acting like a completely different person? She opened her notebook and began peering through it.

"HUH?" she said more to herself than anyone else as she suddenly read what was written in there.

**Name: Mitsuha Miyamizu. - Lives at a Shrine – Middle of nowhere – Dad is mayor – Lives with grandmother and sister – Friend: Chie Santonaka. Likes meat. Likes kung-fu movies. Has a bit of a temper. Friend: Yukiko Amagi. Family owns an inn. Is pretty. Reminds me of Okudera-senpai in some respects but younger. Acquaintance: Yosuke Hanamura. Doesn't respect people's properties. Seems like a bit of an annoyance. Transfer Student: Yu Narukami. Quiet but resolved. Not many friends other than that.**

**Has boobs. They're soft.**

**Also dead body was found? Walked by the scene with them. Met police officer. Belongs to some announcer lady.**

Mitsuha's mouth hung open. Did she write this? Did someone else write this? Who wrote this? Who?

"Mitsuha?" Chie asked, "is something wrong?"

"I... I should probably go home," she said sheepishly as she stood up, "c-can you cover for me, Chie?"

"Uh... sure, girl," Chie said nervously as Mitsuha quickly ran out of the school yard.

* * *

As Mitsuha walked near the school gates her heart sank a bit. Standing there was the daughter of the liquor store owner, Saki Konishi.

"Oh. Hey Mitsuha. How's your rice taste this morning?" it was a jab at her most likely. Mitsuha and Saki had rarely gotten along. Saki was the kind of girl to put up a nice exterior to hide her true prickly nature. Mitsuha never really fell for the former, so Saki mad a habit of only using the latter when the two were alone together.

"Not now Konishi-san," Mitsuha said curtly as she began walking past her.

"Leaving for today? After what happened yesterday I'm not surprised," Saki said. Mitsuha paused and slowly turned her attention to the girl.

"You heard that?" Mitsuha asked nervously.

"Hard not to. Apparently you just straight up mouthed off to King Moron! He's got it out for you now," she laughed.

"Oh god," Mitsuha sighed.

"Hard to believe little miss perfect shrine maiden, Mayor Elect's daughter would have such a side to her," Saki said bitterly.

"Shut up," Mitsuha said finally, "don't you have to go work as Junes today!?"

"Ugh. Don't freaking remind me of that place," Saki said darkly, "it's bad enough that I have to put up with my family for working there. I have to deal with _him_ too."

Him? Mitsuha thought. Who was she talking about? Ah best not to bother. It wasn't like she particularly cared about her anyway.

"... hey Mitusha?" Saki said. She suddenly sounded... nervous? And was holding her arms as though she were cold. "Uh... do you remember seeing anything weird yesterday?"

"I... don't even really remember yesterday," Mitsuha admitted.

"Oh... I see. Forget it then," Saki shook her head and began walking past Mitsuha. She wasn't sure why but... she seemed oddly jumpy just then. A part of Mitsuha wanted to ask if something was wrong and see if she could help but... another part of her didn't particularly care either. Oh well. It wasn't like anything bad happened in this town anyway.

* * *

Taki looked at the message on his phone again. Another day had gone by and he had no idea what was happening. Who was 'Mitsuha'? And what did she have to do with that day he couldn't remember? Ryuji talked like he was there but acting peculiarly. But then, Ryuji himself was acting pretty peculiar lately too. All yesterday he was gone after meeting with the transfer student. And now him and the apparent psycho were looking for stuff on the gym teacher, Kamoshida?

Taki didn't understand anything anymore. Which was why he found himself frustrated and sitting alone in the gym hall, watching the volleyball rally with barely a passing interest. Too many thoughts swirled in his head. Too many possibilities and not nearly enough answers. Between work and school it was nice to have a moment he could just try and think about things. How could he lose a day? More importantly, how could he lose a day but supposedly still be interacting with people?

… could this have been related to that dream he was having? The one where he was a school girl in some country town? Wait a second. What if... that wasn't just a dream? What if... as bizarre as it seemed for Taki to contemplate. What if that dream meant something more? Like, if he really did become that girl for a day? What would that mean? Where would she go-

The sound of a ball hitting something hard resonated throughout the room and Taki heard someone gasp "OH MY GOD!" "MISHIMA?" Hrm? Taki looked up and saw a boy in his class, Mishima on the floor of the gym. A dark bruise on his head. Taki blinked for a second as he saw Mister Kamoshia move the net up and make his way over to the boy.

"Sorry!" Kamoshida said hurriedly, "Hey someone! Get him to the nurse's office!"

Hrm, this must happen a lot given how often Mishima has bandages- Taki froze in his seat. His head bobbed up. He recalled the voice of Nijima-san...

... did a... did a teacher give it to you by chance?

He remembered Ryuji's voice.

_Know why I walk with a limp?_

And he saw Mishima being dragged off... no... could Ryuji have been right? Was Kamoshida... abusing students physically? Taki reached down and tugged at the fabric of his pants. Shit, he was so preoccupied with his own life he hadn't considered that. It wasn't like he was in any sporting events so he couldn't have known... and nobody had anything but nice things to say about Kamoshida. Sure the few times he interacted with the guy he was a condescending jerk but a lot of adults in Taki's life were like-

Taki rubbed his eyes. No. No now was not the time to be getting mad Taki. It wasn't gonna do him any good. Ryuji was more hotheaded than he was and if he wasn't getting anyone's attention there was no way he could. Plus he didn't see or know anything for certain so... dammit. Taki sighed at his own uselessness.

* * *

"Uhm... Suzui-san?" Taki said nervously at the girl sitting outside near the courtyard. Taki didn't know any boys in the volleyball team. He was classmates with Mishima but... he didn't wanna disturb him right now. He did however see Suzui-san hang out with the white girl, Ann, on occasion. Suzui always had a melancholic look on her face and a quiet, reserved posture. Taki figured, she was simply that kind of girl.

"Oh. Hello Tachibana-san," Shiho Suzui said to him.

"Hey... what happened back there at the volleyball trial?" Taki began. He saw Suzui look away from him and blink a few times. Taki wanted to continue with a question but... part of him felt as though there was no point really. Like the answer she'd give was predetermined for her and his own safety. "Forget it. I'm sorry for bugging you."

"It's okay Tachibana-san," Shiho said as she gently raised her body up and turned to him. "You don't have to be worried. I dunno what you heard but... it's fine, really."

"Suzui-san," Taki said as he looked her over. She seemed so meek and frail right now. Taki wasn't sure what to say. Something reassuring maybe? Something to... give her hope? "Suzui-san... I don't want to see any girl's upset in front of me."

"That's like you, Tachibana-san," Shiho said lightly.

"Huh?" Taki asked with a curious stare as Shiho turned to him.

"Ann tells me that there's rumors you fought a guy over a girl?" Shiho said, "nothing has spread much but that's what I hear."

"Oh... uh..." Taki blushed a bit. It was true he tried to punch a guy for talking about groping Okudera-senpai but... god he couldn't let that get out. There was no way. It was WAY too embarrassing.

"That's like you Tachibana-san. Trying to play the heroic prince to save the girl of his dreams," Shiho said coyly as Taki's blush deepened. "You're a... what's the word? A romantic like that?"

"Okay Suzui-san," Taki laughed nervously as he tried to play off her words.

"But thanks... I'll... try to remember your wishes, Tachibana-san," Suzui said as she looked down sorrowfully and walked away. As Taki watched he was reminded of his dream for some reason... Suzui-san was a bit older than the girl from his dream certainly and a lot more morose but... gah! What was his problem? Nuts to this, Taki thought as he decided to head to the school gates and leave. It wasn't like anything terrible would happen, right?

* * *

Another bizarre dream for Taki. Another day of waking up while touching the boobs of a girl he didn't recognize.

"SIS!" the door swung open "you're touching your boobs again?"

Same setting as last time huh? Taki wondered as he decided to tackle this day a bit differently. He knew nothing about tying ribbons or hair, so he took the braided chord on the floor and tied up his hair into a normal pony tail.

Soon he was walking off to school again, doing his best to make sense of this whole damn thing. Taki had his suspicions but he had to be certain...

"Is it just me or does Yukiko-san seem way stressed out today?" the brown haired boy- Yosuke- said as Taki recalled his name. Sitting across from them in his own seat, he pulled out his notebook and began to contemplate just what to write.

Taki slowly began to write as a conversation just a few feet over came into his ear.

"... what was that about getting stuck inside the TV?" Yosuke's voice rang out.

"I like the part where you got stuck cause your TV was too small. Pretty realistic!" Chie said shortly after. "If it were bigger- OH! That reminds me! My family's been looking to get a bigger TV!"

Taki's face tightened as the conversation continued. He didn't know what the heck 'getting stuck inside a TV' meant. Was that country slang for really getting into a TV show to the point you lose track of time? That sounded like something that could be possible for this place.

* * *

Mitsuha sighed as she woke up in an unfamiliar place again and once more found herself desperately trying to not be late for school again as she wandered about the subway of Tokyo. Once more she found herself walking into the school and once more she was incredibly embarrassed at the prospect of going to the bathroom and having to... to play with that some more.

Still though, she found herself meekly walking through the school at the end when she heard some of the students and faculty talking.

"Did anyone else hear that cat meowing?"

Mitsuha paused as she looked around the school courtyard. Cat meowing? Was there a cat nearby? Mitsuha looked around and began wondering. Why was she appearing in this boy, this Taki's body? Why him specifically twice in a row? Was there simply something she didn't quite get yet? A thought slowly crept into Mitsuha's mind. Her notebook. The stuff written in it...

Mitsuha blinked as she found herself heading toward the rooftop once again. Maybe if she got confirmation from Ryuji-kun and the transfer student...

Once she opened the doorway to the roof, a small black creature ran past her legs. Mitsuha jumped back from the door and watched it run off. No doubt about it, the cat rumor was true.

"The cat...?" Mitsuha gasped.

"Hey Taki? What's up?" Ryuji asked as he approached. The transfer student close by. The two had a nervous an unsure expression on their faces. As though a difficult conversation was just recently given.

"OH! Uh... Ryuji-kun," Taki said.

"Ryuji-kun?" Ryuji responded incredulously.

"OH! SORRY! Uhm... have I been acting odd lately?" Taki asked.

Ryuji looked to the transfer student who simply shrugged his shoulders silently. It wasn't like the two had interacted much.

"Well... kinda," Ryuji said, "least today and two days ago you were. Yesterday you seemed pretty normal though."

"Yesterday? What was I like... yesterday?" Mitsuha gasped a bit.

"Ya know. Typical you? Grumpy. Doing whatever. Me and him were kinda busy yesterday though so..." Ryuji gestured to the transfer student and shrugged.

"So... you mean I'm not normally like this?" Mitsuha asked nervously.

"What does that mean?" Ryuji responded.

"N-nevermind. I'm sorry. I'll uh... I need to go," Mitsuha said as she turned and started to head for the gate. She pulled out the phone and began typing the diary entry.

* * *

When Mitsuha awoke the next day in her own room she instantly ran to her notebook and opened it up. She had that dream again. She had to make sure. As she paged through it she found the latest page and read the words written within in black marker:

**Are you me right now?**

Oh. Oh no. That's what was happening? There was no way. There was no way and yet Mitsuha had no other answer.

"No way," Mitsuha gasped as she closed the notebook.

* * *

"AH!" Taki shouted as he read the new diary entry in his phone.

_Went to school on time today! Work was a pain but got to talk to Okudera-senpai some more. Uhm... also met with Ryuji-kun and the transfer student. Can I ask... where you are right now? Are you... me?_

Taki's hand shook. His teeth grit in confusion and horror. Oh god. It was just as he feared.

Taki Tachibana, a city boy from Tokyo, a high school attender of Shujin Academy. And Mitsuha Miyamizu, a country girl living in the small town of Inaba, shy of highschool herself... the two were switching bodies.

* * *

Mitsuha didn't know what to do. Should she tell someone? Nooo god who would even believe her? And say she did tell somebody what had happened. What would that mean? Would the government come in and try to do experiments on her brain or something? She didn't know. Mitsuha was quiet and reclusive as she went to school. She'd have to try and communicate with Taki. There was no other way. While she was living his life there was no doubt that he was living her own. That was the only explanation for her mouthing off to Mister Morooka or having her hair down. In a sense she was 'possessed' but not by anything really weird she guessed.

Mitsuha stood in the assembly hall. An emergency assembly had been called. She didn't pay much attention to it really. It was probably about a weather warning or maybe a teacher had an accident? Other, more important matters were occupying her mind. Although she did pay enough attention to catch the principle's words as he began to speak over the mic.

"I... regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you," the principle said calmly. "One of our third year students. Miss Saki Konishi of Class 3..."

Mitsuha's attention suddenly perked up. Huh? Saki? What had happened to her? It wasn't like she particularly cared about her but-

"Has passed away," the principle finished.

Mitsuha froze. Her pupils dilated. She didn't see the other students faces. Glimpses of Chie's shock and Yosuke's horror caught her but... this was something completely different.

"Miss Konishi was found deceased early this morning. The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. If they ask you for your cooperation, I urge you, as students of this school to provide them only the facts," the Principle elaborated but that hardly mattered now.

Saki was dead? Saki? Mitsuha didn't like her much but... why? This town... this town was suppose to be boring. Nothing happened here, right? Why now all of a sudden?

"Please be calm," the principle said more loudly, "there is no evidence that foul play was involved in the incident. So mind what you say! Not only to the police but anyone else who asks!"

Mitsuha simply blinked and slowly took a step back from everyone as the assembly was dismissed. She felt Chie's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Mitsuha... you okay?" Chie asked with a worried look on her face.

"OH... yes... I'm fine, Chie," Mitsuha said blankly. There was too much going on right now. Too much... she had to figure this out. She had to talk to someone... someone who understood what was happening.

* * *

No doubt about it, Taki thought as he observed his phone behind his book. The teacher barked out his lesson at the front of the class as Taki began to formulate how to approach this situation. He'd write Mitsuha a note in his phone. That way if she woke up in his body again they could set ground rules for one another. Just... to keep their lives normal for now.

And to get her to not waste money on pricey cafe food too. That was a clean percentage right off his paycheck cause of her!

"Jeeze girls are annoying," Taki sighed to himself. Oh well, he thought. At least things couldn't get MORE complicated-

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S GOING TO JUMP!" a shout came from the classroom and Taki's eyes shot wide open. He stood up in his seat and looked out the window of the courtyard.

Taki stood there, helpless and alone as he saw the figure of a familiar girl fall past the window. Wearing her gym strip and her ponytail tied in the back. Taki swore he saw Suzui's expression, all of her sadness, pain, anguish and hope for a simple out, etched onto her soft face as she fell right past the window and struck the earth below with a dull thud.

"SHIHO!" cried Ann as she instantly bolted for the door.

The class irrupted into an uproar as students began piling out through the doors to the courtyard.

"RETURN TO YOUR SEATS AT ONCE!" the teacher shouted in a desperate plea to get things under control. Taki wasn't running with them. All he did was stand there and watch. His eyes wide and his pupils dilated. Suzui-san was dead. That's all he could think. She was dead. He had just talked to her-

'That's like you Tachibana-san. Trying to play the heroic prince to save the girl of his dreams'

An image of her face flashed in his mind as his legs wobbled and he fell back against the wall. Why? Why did this happen?

An image of Kamoshida spiking the ball into Mishima crossed his mind... no... no it couldn't have been that. Could it? Dammnit... he... he should be mad right now? Right? So why... why did he only feel powerless?


	5. Living Each Others Lives

_Hi! Taki-kun was it? I guess we should formally introduce ourselves? I'm Mitsuha Miyamizu. 16 years old. I attend Yasogami high school. I guess you already know that huh? Anyway... don't say anything weird to my sister, Yotsuha. Or my grandmother! Just treat them like you'd normally treat your own sister or grandmother! As for my friends... Chie and Yukiko are close, don't get in between them. And especially don't try hitting on Yukiko-san! She's really dense and you'll just make things worse! And don't go talking to Hanamura-san about Saki-senpai either! He was really broken up about her from the looks of things. _

_Oh yea I guess I should explain uhm... Saki Konishi was a third year at our school. She was found dead though. Creepy right? Apparently Hanamura-san knew her. Just... don't go talking about her all casually at the school or being unaware of that okay? You've already got a teacher on my butt and I don't need anything else! Also... NO BATHS OKAY? AND DON'T TOUCH OR LOOK AT MY BODY! DON'T OPEN YOUR LEGS WHEN SITTING DOWN EITHER! Don't touch any guys! OR GIRLS! Let's just try and make due with this until we can figure out what's going on, okay? _

**Hello Mitsuha. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Taki Tachibana. 16 years old too. I attend Shujin Academy. Anyway all you need to know is to not keep embarrassing me in front of Okudera-senpai! Sure I like her... I guess but you're not helping! In fact you're just making the situation worse! I want her to like me as a guy you know? Your 'feminine charms' might send the wrong signal! Also don't talk with an accent while you're me! And don't be late for school or work! Remember the way alright? **

**And if you hear anyone at school talk about an incident uh... a girl... tried to commit suicide. She's alive. From what I understand the hospital says she's in critical condition. So... yeah just so you're aware I guess. Don't go talking about Suzui-san, especially with Ann. She's probably super broken up about it. **

**And as for the no baths rule practice what you preach! I woke up and smelled some weird kinda shampoo in my hair! **

_It's not 'weird shampoo' it's NICE smelling shampoo. The kind you bought smells like chemicals or something. And I didn't bath! I only washed your hair! Okudera-senpai liked it I'll have you know. And you're not in any position to criticize me! Yotsuha keeps talking about how I wake up touching my boobs! I KNOW THAT'S YOU TAKI! And for the love of god don't mouth off to any more teachers while you're at it! You might be some rebel at your school but I have a social life. And speaking of social life I've made friends with the transfer student! I go visit his cafe every now and then! His guardian Sojiro-san is pretty nice too! If a bit rough around the edges. _

_And uh... sorry about your friend. I hope she pulls through. Be nice to Chie and Yukiko-san alright? _

**She's not exactly my friend. More like an acquaintance. Kinda like Ryuji. Oh and if you see a weird boy who wants to look at my sketches? That's Yusuke. He's apparently the apprentice to some great artist guy and likes to comment on my own art. If you see him just roll with whatever he says. He's an earsore but he's not so terrible really. **

**OH YEA and stop going to that freaking cafe! That costs money you know! And stop going to the cafe of a convicted felon! You're giving people weird ideas! **

**And... sorry about your own friend. Saki? Your other friend Chie came in and was worried about Yukiko for some reason. Kids around here are talking like she might've run away from home.**

_Kurusu-san's too nice to be a felon. I think he got framed. And Saki... wasn't really my friend. She liked to talk about me with other girls cause my dad's the mayor. Gossip you know? She may have been my senpai but that didn't mean I had to like her. It's horrible to say but I'm not too terribly upset she's dead. I feel sorry for Yosuke though. And her family. Her brother attends school here too, if you run into him be nice alright? Also I noticed that too. Yukiko and I have talked about moving out to Tokyo together for a while but... she wouldn't run off without me? That's weird. _

_And so what if I go to a cafe? You have a job! Which I technically work too! Also why do you take so many shifts!? I don't have any time to go exploring Tokyo! _

**I take all those shifts because SOMEONE keeps going to a freaking cafe and buying curry! I mean the curry's fine and so's the coffee but the old guy there keeps looking at me like I'm a total punk and about to wreck the place! He seems to think I'm like you though so now he's just confused! **

**Also making these braided chords with your grandmother is impossible! And some huge looking punk guy stopped by to drop off thread! He seemed friendly though. **

* * *

Mitsuha stood up against the wall, reading Taki's text and typing a response. So Taki met Kanji-kun, great. Now she just had to explain HIM and how he mended her skirt in middle school and how his mom sells her grandmother textiles and uuughhh why did things need to be so complicated!?

Mitsuha was so preoccupied with her typing that she hadn't noticed a group of students gathered around a bulletin board. Her attention suddenly snapped to them as she realized that posted on the bulletin board were a bunch of red calling cards? That was unusual. Quickly she walked up, plucked one off, hurried over to a corner and began reading.

_**Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires onto students who can't fight back. That's why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. **_

Mitsuha blinked as she looked up from her reading. Suguru Kamoshida? Wasn't that this school's gym teacher? She saw his muscular form approach the bulletin board and start to shoo students away. For a second Mitsuha caught a dangerous glint in his eyes but she quickly hobbled away before anything could happen. Still though one thing got her attention. Phantom Thieves? Like those daring rogues in movies and stories who'd come and fight evil lords and save the damsels? Mitsuha giggled a bit to herself. Man if people like that actually existed in Tokyo this place was even more wild and crazy than she ever imagined. Part of her youthful mind wandered to those dramatic heroes of the night and she wondered who'd even be crazy enough to attempt a stunt like that?

Mitsuha sighed wistfully as she walked off. Not even noticing Ann, Ryuji and the transfer student walking right past her with a look of determination in each of their eyes.

* * *

_They're not that hard to make y'know. Ya'll just need some coordination desperately. Also that's Kanji-kun! He's a real nice guy once you get to know him. Honestly Taki you need to be more open to people. Also something amazing happened at your school today! I was replying to your text when I noticed a bunch of kids crowded around a board with a bunch of letters on it? I looked at one and it was like, calling your gym teacher shitty and saying that a bunch of Phantom Thieves would steal his desires. That's pretty cool right? _

_I invited Okudera-senpai out for coffee at Leblanc and we talked about it! She thought it was cute and sorta romantic! I totally agreed! _

There she went again. Making things complicated. Taki rubbed his head as he took out a piece of notebook paper and began writing out a response to her. As he sat there in Mitsuha's body he wondered what the hell she was talking about. Phantom Thieves? Desires? If Kamoshida did what he suspected he did then he probably deserved whatever he had coming to him. But Phantom Thieves? Seriously? Was Mitsuha that naive to suspect something like that as being real?

As he looked up he noticed some girls talking.

"So apparently they found Yukiko-san?" one girl said.

"Yea. She just wandered back home in the Kimono she left in. When the police asked what the heck she was doing she said she couldn't remember?" another gossiped.

Oh. So that black haired friend of Mitsuha's was okay? Well at least some good news was coming her way. Taki turned and looked out the window at the rain and fog that was slowly creeping into the city. He could vaguely make out Mitsuha's reflection in the window and it disturbed him somewhat. Not that it was 'him' no but rather... every time he saw Mitsuha's face he'd just get a flash of Suzui-san falling from that rooftop in his mind.

Taki approached the window and touched it gently. He wasn't sure why but... he felt somehow responsible for what happened. Like if he had just approached Suzui sooner or did something... she wouldn't have done that. He remembered what she said. About how he was 'playing the role of a heroic prince' and 'saving the girl of his dreams'... how sarcastic that sentiment seemed now.

"Hey Mitsuha?" a voice came from behind him. He turned to see Chie standing there with a blank stare.

"Oh! Chie?" Taki responded, doing his best to keep his voice even, like how he imagined Mitsuha to talk. "How's it going?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been acting odd lately... oh and I also wanted to ask," she folded her arms a bit "did Yukiko say or do anything with you before she went missing? Like did you see anyone approaching Amagi inn?"

"Huh?" Taki was perplexed now. Was he being interrogated? "No. Not as far as I know."

"Okay! Sorry if it's a weird question! Just wanted to make sure is all," Chie laughed nervously then abruptly changed the conversation. "Oh yea. Gym class is coming up so we better get ready!"

Gym. Right. Well if Taki started starring people would tell Mitsuha and she'd get angry at him. Best to not piss off the girl who was hijacking his body right now ... oh wait. He forgot to put on a sports bra today. OH well what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

**Good news! Apparently your friend Yukiko is fine. She returned home and your other friend seems to think she's safe. She asked me weird questions though. Hey you said a girl in your school was found dead? Well the people there are talking about another girl having died there? What the hell's going on in this town of yours!? **

**And I dunno what the hell this whole 'Phantom Thief' thing is. Probably just someone at school playing a prank. I'll bet ya 10 to one Ryuji is behind this. **

_TAKI YOU JERK! PEOPLE WERE TALKING ABOUT ME NOT WEARING A SPORTS BRA IN GYM CLASS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! _

_But I'm glad to hear Yukiko is safe! I talked to her myself and she said she doesn't remember much but told me not to worry when I went to the hospital to see her! Also I dunno about that. Kurusu-san and Ryuji-kun are odd and a bit rebellious but I don't think they're the kind to pull off a stunt this grandiose._

* * *

Taki sighed reading the diary. Looks like people noticed him not wearing a sports bra after all. Great, perfect, fantastic, amazing. Oh well what was she going to do? Complain some more. Taki looked up as the morning assembly was taking place. The small, egg-shaped person Taki recognized as Principle Kobayakawa took the stand and began speaking.

"As you're no doubt aware, a tragic event took place the other day," he began.

Taki heard the small gossip flying. About Suzui-san and that weird calling card Mitsuha had mentioned. Taki's eyes narrowed at them, although he wasn't exactly feeling up to shouting at people in a freaking auditorium.

"Thankfully. We have been informed she has pull through, but it will take time before she recovers," the principle stated and Taki felt his shoulders visibly relax as a weight was taken off his heart. The principle began on a spiel about the importance of life and Taki felt the weight on his heart once more.

What did it matter that Suzui-san was alive? What made her jump... that's what the big deal was. There was only one possibility Taki could think of right now and that was-

"Mister Kamoshida!?" the principle shouted. Taki froze and turned to the back of the Gym along with the other students. There he was, the gym teacher of Shujin academy. And yet... he didn't seem like himself? Normally Kamoshida stood tall and proud, like some kind of monarch over a group of lowly serfs. Yet here he was, his posture slouched and his eyes dark and listless. As though a horrific truth had been made completely apparent to him.

"I... I don't care anymore about my status," Mister Kamoshida said plainly. "My medals... my awards... it means nothing to me anymore... which is why I have to admit this. I have to come clean."

"Huh?" Ann said as Kamoshida moved to the front of the assembly and simply stood there. His head hanging low.

"I've done... horrible things. Things unbecoming of a teacher," Kamoshida said, "Verbal abuse of students... physical abuse of my own team... and... sexual harassment of female students."

Then it was him!? Taki's mouth hung open as he heard Kamoshida say all of this. Suzui-san... she tried to kill herself because of him!? Because of what he did? Taki felt his blood pressure spike for a second before he saw Kamoshida's face again. There was no arrogance or evasiveness to his words, he was simply admitting the truth.

"I am the reason Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself!" Kamoshida despaired aloud as he fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably. "I thought of this school as... my castle almost," he continued, "I even expelled students who I simply didn't like! I will rescind those and... offer only my deepest condolences. I am a terrible, shallow, shameful person. No... worse than that. I'll take full responsibility... I'll end my own life if need be!"

Those final words turned Taki's anger into a simple gut of emptiness. This man, who he recalled as being a jerk and a self-admitted abuser... was crying in front of them like a little boy. He might've interpreted his offer to end his own life as some half hearted attempt at manipulating their emotions but... in front of all the students and the principle like this? There was nowhere for him to run or hide now. A scandal like this would ruin his career no matter what. Maybe he really was remorseful?

"Mister Kamoshida!" the principle shouted "please! Get off the stage for now!"

"Don't run you bastard!" Ann shouted. Taki's attention was instantly drawn to her. Ann was Suzui-san's closest friend, Taki recalled. If anyone had reason to be mad it was certainly her. "Shiho is still alive! Even after all that you did to her! You have no right to run away from this!"

"You're right," Kamoshida responded as his sobbing slowly ceased, "you're absolutely right. I should turn myself in to the authorities. And make up for what I did... I did terrible things to Takamaki-san as well," Kamoshida admitted. "In return for giving Suzui-san a position on the team. I forced her into having relations with me. As of today... I will resign from my position as your gym teacher and turn myself into the authorities. That... is the least I can do."

And like that. The students once more were in a frenzy. Talking among each other and looking around as Kamoshida started to beg for someone to call the police... Taki just stood there, dumbfounded. What had just happened? Was his first thought. Kamoshida... he wasn't the kind of man to admit he lost an argument, let alone admit to ALL OF THAT? Was what he did to Suzui-san really weighing him down all that much? Maybe... maybe it was? Or maybe it was... no that was impossible.

* * *

**Hey, so, sorry about the sports bra thing. I'll remember next time? Anyway I wanted to tell you that it turns out the girl who tried to commit suicide at our school? She did it cause of our Gym teacher. Mister Kamoshida. He just walked in front of the class at school assembly and came clean on the whole thing. He's at the prosecutor's office now. I dunno what's gonna happen to him but I doubt he'll be coming back to this school. Anyway I just thought you should know so now you don't need to worry. **

**Also please stop bathing with weird shampoo, Okudera-senpai said I smelled nice again and I'm freaking the heck out! **

_Come on Taki, don't you like it when she compliments you? Oh yea! I heard about that too while I was at your school and I think it was totally those Phantom Thieves! Kids keep talking about them and stuff! Man Tokyo really is wild if you got people like that hanging out at your school. Think you could get me their autograph sometime? Mishima was practically beaming when he was talking about them at the class! He's a real huge fan! _

_I also met a girl at your school? She seemed like kind of a busy body. Going around asking about the Phantom thieves herself. But I don't think she was much of a fan. She said I was nice! Bizarrely. You're not a very kind person are you, Taki? _

**That's Makoto Nijima, our student council president. If she talks to you just keep your mouth shut. She pretends to be human but I'm pretty sure she's actually some kinda robot deep down. Sent to our school to analyze us so she can collect data for her mother ship or something. **

**But seriously she's just a pain in the butt. Ignore her. Also I know you told me to not mouth off to teachers anymore but seriously how can you stand this Morooka guy!? King Moron is right. He keeps talking like every girl in this school is secretly f***king all the guys whenever he so much as turns his back. How can you freaking stand it? **

_Ugh I know he's the worst, right? Well Miss Kawakami seems nice enough. If a little stressed out. I wonder if she has a second job or something? OH! Yea I forgot. I also got to talk to that white girl, Ann, a bit! She's nice! I heard a bunch of girls in the class call her mean things a while ago but she actually seems pretty normal. And she's really concerned about her friend. _

_Oh yea! I also met that Yusuke boy you talked about? He's... weird. Really passionate about his art though. He said he's looking for 'inspiration' like a model or something. I offered myself! But he said I wasn't 'beautiful' enough. Sorry Taki! Looks like you don't make the cut after all. _


	6. On Matters of the Heart

Taki rubbed his head as he walked through the courtyard. Apparently there was a scare for a while about Kanji disappearing but then re-appearing again. Man this town had a problem with runaways huh? Taki met Kanji on occasion. He was a tall and brutish punk looking guy who had a bad attitude at first glance but also oddly a knack for sewing? He sorta reminded him of Ryuji what with their blonde hair and attitudes but Taki knew Ryuji well enough to tell they were different. Ryuji actually had a bad attitude, one that came from a honest place. It wasn't like he couldn't sympathize with Kamoshida being a grade A dick but, perhaps what really differentiated them was their level of intelligence.

Kanji may have appeared oblivious and easily fooled at first but that clearly came from his own social awkwardness about his own habits and how manly or unmanly that made him feel. Ryuji meanwhile was just kind of an idiot who spoke from his heart. Similar at first glance but unique in their own ways, Taki supposed. Taki recalled when he first met Kanji and how he came to Mitsuha's door with a dark look on his face and something under his arm.

Taki wasn't about to take that lying down so he openly challenged Kanji who was just shocked and confused and asked what the hell had gotten into her when Mitsuha's grandmother came by to thankfully defuse the situation. Of course Mitsuha explained Kanji's 'deal' later on and a part of Taki wondered if he might've had _alternative tastes_ so to say. Course Taki didn't particularly care if he did, that was his own business and he had no place inserting himself into it. When Kanji disappeared and subsequently came back all he recalled was Kanji suddenly started hanging out with Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke and the transfer student, Yu Narukami.

That transfer student still weighed a bit on Taki's mind. Both him and the other one back at Taki's own school. He couldn't quite place it but both of them seemed strangely familiar as well. Quiet and reserved, but when they spoke it was with clear authority and vigor. They had a certain invisible quality that one could call leadership if such wording was appropriate. Yet despite the similarities they too had their differences. Yu was analytical, determined and above all else loyal and honest. There was a wholesomeness to his aura that Taki found pure and admirable in its own way. Meanwhile there was Shujin's own transfer student, Akira Kurusu, who had an underlying level of sly humor to him. Taki often saw him sitting back at his desk, occasionally peeking under it to look at his cat. Yea Taki knew he kept that damn pet cat of his in his desk. Everyone knew that, but it wasn't like they were gonna go shit-talking the guy who was on parole for assault. Plus the poor cat was probably a stray and clearly liked the guy enough to stay put for most of classes, so he relented. In fact if Taki could animalize the two transfer students that'd be a good way of putting it. Akira was like a sly cat and Yu was like a big loyal dog.

Of course all of this was background noise to what was REALLY taking up Taki's mind right now: that freaking girl.

Mitsuha had already totally turned Taki's universe upside down. First by introducing him to the idea that _body switching_ was apparently a possibility in this world, but also that she couldn't stop getting Okudera-senpai to like him! Which he didn't mind, really, I mean how could he? Okudera-senpai was beautiful and amazing and talented and- BUT THAT WASN'T THE POINT! Okudera-senpai didn't like _him_ she liked Mitsuha. And she only liked Mitsuha cause she was a girl like she was. No doubt when 'Taki' arrived at work and talked with her they had all kinds of conversations about stuff like shopping or nice places to go out. It was totally ruining his chances with her!

In anger, Taki picked up a baseball bat from the school yard and absently began swinging it to let off some steam. Maybe it wasn't the healthiest coping mechanism but it was the only coping mechanism he could think of at this moment dammit.

Mitsuha Miyamizu. He hadn't met her in person obviously, but he could get a pretty easy bead on her personality from their 'interactions'. She was one of those simple country girls. The kind just plum fascinated with everything in big ol' Tokyo. Obviously hadn't left her town much. The fact that she regarded "cafes" as this grandiose establishment she just HAD to witness with her own eyes and not what they were, simple buildings to get coffee and novelty snacks, alone told him about all he needed to know about this girl.

"Uhm, excuse me?" a meek voice came from Taki's side as he swung the bat once more then proceeded to pause, turn slightly and rest the yellow sports equipment on his shoulder.

Standing there was a boy. He looked maybe about his own age if a bit younger. Dressed in the uniform of this school. The boy had a nervous look on his face as he stared Taki in the eyes for a brief moment and lowered his head, his face flushed red.

"Yea?" Taki asked coolly as he piqued an eyebrow at the boy.

"Uhm... Miyamizu-san? I uh... I've been watching you lately," the boy said, "and... I think you're really something else now. You're... confident! And strong! And you always have this look in your eyes that's just... really manly," the boy said bashfully as he proceeded to hold up a white envelope. "So... would you uhm..."

Taki paused. Wait... was he being confessed too!? By a boy!? … Taki almost laughed. Thankfully he caught himself. Nah if he laughed it'd hurt this poor kid's feelings. Sides it wasn't him he thought was funny, just the situation.

"I'll think about it," Taki said coyly as he plucked the white envelope from the boy's hand and turned it over in his fingers.

"R-really?" the boy said with a slight smile.

"Yeah. Need some time to mull it over," Taki said as the boy simply nodded and walked off.

It was barely an hour later, when Taki was getting his shoes from his locker, that he heard another meek "Uhm... Miyamizu-san!?" this time from a girl.

Taki turned and saw the young and bashful thing, her eyes closed and her hands holding out a pink sealed envelope with a little heart sticker closing it.

"Uhm... can you... err... accept... this?" she said between short breaths. Taki blinked and once again almost laughed but managed to keep his cool enough to play along.

"Oooohhhh?" Taki said as he leaned in with a coy smile, "have you been smitten by me? Mon Chéri?"

The girl's body tensed as sweat poured from her incredibly read face down. Taki plucked the love letter from her shaking hands and looked it over a bit, continuing to smile coyly as her eyes narrowed.

"I'll think about it, alright?" Taki said more plainly now, having decided he used up all his fun.

"Oh-okay," the shy girl said as she turned and proceeded to run away, grabbing her bright red cheeks. Once she was plainly out of side, Taki heard another girl's voice. Although thankfully not for the same reason.

"Mitsuha?" Chie said as her and Yukiko walked over to her.

"Wow. You got confessed to twice in one day?" Yukiko said.

"Yea. Only other person to get that is Yukiko," Chie said, causing her black haired friend to suddenly look down sullenly.

"I don't remember when," Yukiko admitted.

"It's probably cause of how you started acting," Chie commented, "you got this real, rebel without a cause, look to you recently! As well as this charming reliability!"

"Oh? Is that so," Taki said. It was nice to hear a girl compliment him.

"Well some days anyway. Other days you're like your normal usual self," Yukiko admitted, "is something going on at your house? Is this... about your dad?"

"Nahhh nothing like that," Taki shrugged, "I just... thought it would be nice to mix things up every now and then you know?"

"I guess that makes sense," Chie said.

"So uh... you gonna accept either of them?" Yukiko asked. Taki paused for a second as he considered. He knew what his answer would be pretty quickly.

"Nah. It'd be fun but it's not really my decision to make you know?" he said absentmindedly.

"Not your decision to make?" Chie asked.

"Err... well," Taki started as he rubbed the back of his head. Woo boy he shouldn't have said that. Better backpedal hard as he could. "My grandmother! She's VERY strict about who I'm dating! I need to ask her permission first."

"Your grandmother didn't seem that strict when I met her," Yukiko said.

"Yea and Kanji is always talking about how nice she is," Chie responded.

"Yeah! That's cause I don't date much. Just don't go saying anything to her alright, I want to tell her about the confessions in my own words. Okay?" Taki clapped his hands together in pleading and hoped the two of them would buy it. Fortunately they did.

* * *

Mitsuha smiled as she read the news articles in front of her while sitting at Taki's table. 'The Fraudulent Painter' the headline read. Detailing how a famous artist named Madarame admitted to forging and selling famous paintings on live TV. Supposedly receiving a letter in the mail from the Phantom Theives just a few days before. Her mind raced as she thought on it. She had run into that Yusuke fellow Taki had mentioned as well! He was a bit odd but seemed nice enough. Although wasn't Madarame the name of HIS mentor, upon reflection? She wondered absently how that was affecting Yusuke. Not too bad, she hoped. Maybe she should go talk to him sometime. But right now she had to focus on this bit of info.

A telltale red calling card was sent to this famous artist and then he admitted to being a fraud!? That was so cool. Just like the cards at Shujin and that gym teacher! Maybe these were the same Phantom Thieves? An excitement welled inside Mitsuha as she wondered who or what these mysterious Phantom Thieves were! How were they making these men confess their crimes? It all seemed so fascinating and romantic to her.

She even remembered Mishima-kun from class telling her about a Phan-Site! A website for people to post comments about the Phantom Thieves. The current question was: Do you think the Phantom Theives are real? Sitting at a low 18%. That seemed reasonable. Mitsuha wanted to believe but it WAS a bit of a stretch really.

"Hey Taki. Get ready for school. Aren't you going on a field trip today?" his dad said. Mitsuha paused and tilted her head. Was she? Well she'd better get there fast and find out!

* * *

Mitsuha stood in awe at the TV station in front of her. The students from her class were all gathered around an expensive looking set as the finely dressed woman in front of them went on about sponsors and commercial breaks. Mitsuha marveled at the set around her. Part of her wished she could be on TV. Like one of those fancy drama shows! It could be all about her and her friends from Inaba adjusting to life in Tokyo! Call it 'Mitsuha in the Big City'. OH! She could even have the Phantom Thieves on as guests-

Mitsuha's ambient daydreaming came to a complete close as she suddenly heard a camera man speak. "Hey you! If you're done staring off into space, how about giving your friends a hand?"

Mitsuha looked down at the crawling form of Akira and Ryuji, currently wrestling with a bunch of chords on the ground. Her eyes narrowed as she realized there was no way of getting out of this. Dammit.

It was a solid hour later before she, Ryuji, Akira and Ann were all free enough to take a break in a nearby hallway. Mitsuha sighed as she turned away from the others.

"I'M SO PISSED OFF!" Ryuji shouted "aren't we suppose to be guests? Why the hell do we hafta be doin' manual labor!? THIS IS BULLSHIT! Goin' to the bathroom didn't even make me feel better!"

"Quiet down, will you?" Ann asked as she came out from around the corner. "I get how you feel though. That sucked for the both of us."

"We gotta do more of this tomorrow too?" Ryuji wined.

"I know," Mitsuha piped in as she turned back, getting their collective attention. "But, this place is still pretty cool, right?"

Akira's bag opened up and a familiar cat's head popped out. Meowing absently, Ryuji stared at the cat and his eyebrow twitched.

"Yea. It's great," Ryuji said. For a second Mitsuha pondered who Ryuji was saying that too but stopped herself. There was no way Ryuji was the kind of person to talk to cats was he? Well maybe he was just an allergic pet lover?

"Oh yea!" Ann said "we go straight home today! We don't usually get to spend much time in this area, so how about we relax and check out some shops beforehand?"

Suddenly, the cat sprang up from Akira's bag, pawed down onto his shoulder briefly and let out a series of happy meows. Mitsuha looked to the cat and smiled.

"Awww. You hungry little guy?" Mitsuha asked as she petted his head down a bit. The cat made a slightly more disgruntled meow as Mitsuha continued to pet him. Ryuji stifled a laugh as he suddenly seemed to contemplate something.

"Oh yea. Dome town! The round part is a baseball stadium, then along the outside they got an amusement park," Ryuji said. Mitsuha wasn't sure what prompted that response but it wasn't completely out of left field.

"It's right in the middle of a business area," Ann said "but they have some pretty hardcore rides there too."

The cat pushed its head away from Mitsuha and let out a slightly more angry sounding meow. Mitsua figured she was doing something to get its goad so she opted to keep her hands to herself now.

"Heh. Alright lets go to Dome Town then!" Ryuji responded.

"Yeah! My stomach's ready for Roller Coasters!" Ann said.

The cat made one last pathetic meow before it hid inside Akira's bag. Once it did, the most handsome boy Mitsuha had ever seen appeared from around the corner. He was dressed professionally with a stylish brown coat over a pair of finely knitted black pants. His brown hair was neatly arranged and his face was near flawlessly sculpted. Mitsuha felt her heart skip a beat and her face turn red with blush as he turned to regard them.

"Uhm, excuse me?" he said in a light and pleasant voice, "I couldn't help but notice your uniforms. Are you students of Shujin Academy?"

He took a few steps forward and smiled brightly at the group of them. Mitsuha felt her throat dry somewhat as she tried to utter a hello that wouldn't escape her lips.

"I happened to be passing by, so it seemed polite to greet you. We'll be filming together, after all," the handsome boy said as he closed his eyes, "Ah. Where are my manners? My name is Goro Akechi."

"Akechi?" Ann repeated.

"Filming? What you a celebrity?" Ryuji asked.

"Only to the extent of appearing on TV a couple of times," he responded modestly.

Mitsuha smiled nervously. This right here was the boy of her dreams. Handsome, sharply dressed, modest, a freaking TV star!? Mitsuha was so dumbstruck that her heart was practically a flutter. She wanted to say something. To make the best first impression. But what should she say!? 'Hello it's nice to meet you I'm Mitsuha?' wait wasn't she in Taki's body? Shoot that made things more complicated. Maybe if she told Akechi about who she really was- OHHH BUT WHY WOULD HE BELIEVE HER!?

"Oh!" Ann responded after a second of thinking.

"My apologies. I truly was just passing by. I must be going. There's a briefing for tomorrow's recording that I have to attend," Akechi despaired as he suddenly looked up, "so you're going to go have cake now?"

Mitsuha blinked a second. Cake? She WAS hungry, but cake hadn't crossed her mind.

"I missed Lunch today so I'm quite hungry myself," he laughed. The others looked to each other for a brief moment before Ryuji spoke up.

"Huh? Cake...? What're you talkin' about?" he asked.

"OH am I mistaken? I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes..." Akechi said.

Mitsuha didn't hear anything about pancakes herself... although upon reflection she could really go for some. Wait was Akechi still there? Was he seeing her dumb expression? SHOOT! She had to think of something to say fast.

"No matter. Welp, see you tomorrow," he said before he turned and walked away from the group.

"That guy's gotta be some kinda start-up entertainer or something," Ryuji said, "he's never gonna get popular with that kinda hair though."

"You don't get it," Ann said curtly.

"Ehh it's fine we'll see him again tomorrow anyway. Come on let's go to Dome Town!" Ryuji said happily as he looked to Mitsuha.

"Yo Taki. You coming with? Uh-" Ryuji paused as he saw her dumbfounded expression, bright red cheeks and open mouth. "Uh... Taki? What's up-"

"HELLO MY NAME'STAKIBUTITCANBEMITSUHAIFYOUPREFERITSNICETOMEETYOU!" Mitsuha finally said with a bow, finding the words she wanted to express after all these seconds... and he was gone.

"Uh... dude?" Ryuji said.

Akira calmly sighed as his eyes wandered off in the direction Akechi went. Silently he looked down at his bag where his cat sneakily poked its head out. A silent thought curiously buzzing in his head.

* * *

_TAKI YOU ABSOLUTELY UNBELIEVABLE- Why are there two confession letters for me!? And one of them is from a girl!? Chie and Yukiko told me that you just took them from both of them and were like 'I'll think about it'! I can't go accepting love letters! And now they think Grandma is super strict with me and boys! What the heck's your problem!?_

**Hey don't get upset with me. It looks like while your 'girlish charm' is only good for getting other girls to like you, my manly aura is able to attract all sorts of people! Ya know I talked to Ryuji shortly after that pretty boy's talk show and he tells me that you were super nervous and giddy around him. He's your type eh? Figures really. Considering our track records though maybe you should have me approach him in your body? You might actually get his attention that way.**

_Don't think so high and mighty of yourself! You don't have a girlfriend yet you know! And besides who cares if I like Akechi? You like Okudera-senpai! Akechi-kun is super polite and charming and handsome! Which you're none of! In fact, I bet that Akechi-kun is secretly a member of that Phantom Thief organization! He'd be really cool as a masked hero of justice!_

_Anyway, the only love letter I'll accept is a calling card from the Phantom Thieves! So there!_

**That pretty boy? Mitsuha don't build him up too much. Those TV host celebrities are always totally shallow guys just out for their fat paychecks. I bet he's banging like three girls on the side right now. That or he's actually a total psychopath. And who cares if I don't have a girlfriend? You don't have a boyfriend either! It's cause-**

_AKECHI-KUN IS NOT A PSYCHOPATH! And sides-_

_**I'm just keeping my options open for now.** _

* * *

Taki and Mitsuha awoke to find the words "Jerk" and "Stupid" written on their faces respectively.


	7. Like a Crossroads of Truth

"Look we just want to know if anything bizarre has been going on," a voice said from the living room as Taki waltzed in. It was a rather normal day at school. The kids were buzzing about the idol Risette apparently coming to Inaba. Taki vaguely recalled hearing something about her a few times when he was younger. Nothing recently however, maybe it was because her popularity had waned or he simply wasn't that interested in idols. Once he and Yotsuha entered into the house they saw the towering form of the police officer, Ryotaro Dojima, talking with Mitsuha's grandmother. Off to the side was Dojima's nebbish officer, Adachi, who simply watched the police detective speak to the old woman.

"I told you. Kanji-kun was a sweet boy and there's no reason he'd run away from home," Mitsuha's grandmother said.

"Dojima is always out late," Yotsuha whispered to Taki, "that's what Nanako-chan tells me."

"And yet we have no confirmed sightings of him for almost an entire week!" Dojima said.

"Then I don't know where he went. Perhaps he was kidnapped," Mitsuha's grandmother offered.

"He didn't mention anything like that," Adachi said, "plus it's a bit odd, no? Who kidnaps someone then lets them go with no harm done?"

"That's enough Adachi," Dojima said "now please Miyamizu-san, do you have ANY CLUE where Kanji Tatsumi was for the duration of his disappearance?"

"I told you no," Mitsuha's grandmother said, "and honestly detective Dojima isn't this a bit much? You've been hounding the streets for the past two months turning over every rock and branch looking for something that's clearly not there!"

"That's not true-" Dojima began but was interrupted by the elderly woman again.

"Please listen to yourself. You know you're not the only one here who's suffered loss," Mitsuha's grandmother said, "I've seen it before. You lose someone important and you try to make it up to yourself. You blame yourself for what happened and you drive yourself away from it. In the hopes that if you keep it detached you won't need to confront the truth."

Detective Dojima's face hardened. His eyes narrowed. Taki took a step backward as Yotsuha quickly bolted up the stairs to let the grown ups do their talking.

"I've seen it happen," Mitsuha's grandmother said, "my own son in law went down that path. And he wound up leaving his two daughters behind. All because they reminded him of Futaba... please detective. Don't go down that same path."

There was a pause. Dojima's face stayed on the woman for a good solid minute before he stood up and headed for the doorway. Giving Taki barely a passing glance before giving a brief goodbye. As he was leaving Adachi stood up and hurriedly head for the exit himself. As Taki watched part of him felt like it wasn't any of his business to intervene... but then... another part of him felt it was only right if he at least knew what Mitsuha's troubles were all about.

"Uhm. Excuse me?" Taki asked the nebbish partner, Adachi as he stood outside the family shrine.

"Hrm? Oh! You're the shrine's eldest daughter. Uh... Mitsuha, right?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah," Taki responded with a nod as he took a few steps out, "so uh... how long have you been here?"

"Not that long," Adachi said with a small frown, "but enough to get to know this place... pretty well. I think. Least smart enough to know to get on the good side of the Mayor's daughter!"

"Mayor's daughter, right," Taki said, "I'm... honestly kinda confused by that whole mess sometimes."

"Hrm? You are? Well it makes sense I guess. You were probably pretty young when it happened," Adachi said with a shrug, "anyway what Dojima-san tells me is that your dad was a folklorist. Specialized in stuff from Japan. He came to Inaba cause of some old superstitions around this place and wound up falling for your mom! It was pretty sweet."

Adachi turned away and looked up into the night sky. "Then she wound up getting sick. Weak body you know. And then she just... died! Your dad was heartbroken. He abandoned the shrine. Abandoned you and your sister. Went on to become a politician. Kind of a pragmatic decision. But given what happened I understand. Dojima-san had a similar incident see-"

"ADACHI!" Dojima shouted over from a nearby police car "GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT OR YOU'RE FILLING OUT ALL OF TODAY'S PAPERWORK BY YOURSELF!"

Adachi violently shuddered as he looked over to Dojima and began to panic, "sorry! Gotta go now!"

"... hrm. Bye," was all Taki said as he saw Adachi run off to the police car. That man certainly seemed... nervous. But helpful at the very least.

* * *

Dojima furiously threw his coat onto a nearby rack as he moved over to the pot of coffee. Dojima began to pour himself a cup while Adachi solemnly went to sit at his desk and began filing out paperwork. Just as Dojima took a sip from his mug a voice came up from behind him.

"Dojima-san... uhm... you have a guest in your office," the random officer said.

"Ah hell. Can you ask them to wait a minute?" Dojima sighed furiously.

"It's... the mayor," the officer responded hesitantly.

"Oh god," Dojima said quietly as he put his coffee mug down and sauntered over to his office space. He saw the middle aged man look up at him, his arms crossed and his face plastered into a near permanent scowl. The once resident master of the local shrine turned politician, Mayor Miyamizu.

"Detective Dojima," Mayor Miyamizu said as he gave him a steely glare. One that Dojima was all to welcome to return.

"Mayor Miyamizu. Good to see you," he responded. It was sarcastic, but just sincere sounding enough that he didn't offend, "your mother in law gives her regards."

Mayor Miyamizu's already sullen face grew even more perturbed as he blinked once and stared at the floor for just a split second. "That's enough for pleasantries I take it. Tell me, how goes progress on this case of yours?"

"We're... not getting very far," Dojima said. There was no point in lying. This was a small town and word spread pretty fast. "Multiple suspects... multiple alibis... not a lot to go on... and no murder weapon."

"This is unacceptable!" Mayor Miyamizu said curtly, "we have two dead bodies on our hands! One a woman tied up in a very deep political scandal. The other a HIGHSCHOOL GIRL. She goes to the same school as my daughter for crying out loud! And they were both murdered in the EXACT SAME MANNER! The people of this town won't feel safe until justice is served!"

"I know that," Dojima responded "and we're trying our best. We've gone up and down asking practically everyone in town! I... I think the disappearances may be related?"

"Disappearances?" Mayor Miyamizu asked.

"The Amagi's eldest daughter ran away from home one night. Couple days later she came back perfectly healthy. A bit dehydrated but none worse for wear," Dojima explained, "then the textile boy, Tatsumi-san. The punk looking kid? Same thing with him. He ran away then was found a few days later alive and well. Strange thing is neither of them seemed to recall anything."

"That's all nice Dojima," Mayor Miyamizu said, "but I see little relation to how children running away from home and murderers hanging people from electrical wires relate."

Adachi peaked his head and took a few steps over to them. "You sure we shouldn't be re-opening the case on that Namatame guy? He seemed mighty suspicious if you ask me," Adachi commented casually.

"Adachi I told you! He's got a solid alibi! And even if he murdered Miss Yamano we have no way to prove how!" Dojima spat out bitterly.

"Hrm... well what about that boy who's been hanging around recently? You know, the sharply dressed one?" Adachi questioned.

"You're... talking about Shirogane-kun?" Dojima asked, "he's... just a kid."

"Ohhh that's how it is," Adachi said as he looked up to the roof with his typical nervous expression. No doubt Dojima felt a bit emasculated by having a high school boy come in and try to solve a case that he himself had made little to no progress on.

"That's enough of your excuses Dojima," Mayor Miyamizu said firmly as he crossed his arms and shook his head, "I... sympathize with you, Ryotaro. I do. But I can't stand here every week and be told there's no results."

There was a silence in the office as Mayor Miyamizu looked down at Dojima's desk and shook his head.

"Just... find out whoever is behind this sooner rather than later. A few months from now I'll be meeting with an important political figure over this town's future. If anything were to upset that, well..." Mayor Miyamizu let the notion hang as he walked past the two police detectives and made his way to the exit. Once he was out of ear shot, Dojima cursed under his breath.

"That rat bastard! Where does he get off acting like this!? He's not the one out here with no clue what's going on! He's just gotta flippin' stand around and act confident all day!" Dojima shouted as Adachi meekly nodded along with him.

"Ain't that just like a politician? Expects results with no idea how to get them. Why don't we just throw him a bone and arrest someone?" Adachi asked.

"I hope you're joking," Dojima retorted as he looked down at his coffee "I'd rather turn in my gun and badge than kowtow to some blowhard like Mayor Miyamizu."

"Must be rough on his daughter. I talked to her for a bit back at the shrine. The way everyone goes on about, she seemed like one of those shy country girls with her head in the clouds. Buuuut there's also rumors she's a bit of a tomboy too? She's getting pretty popular at her school thanks to that."

"That's nice Adachi," Dojima said passively as he drank from his mug, barely registering his partner's words. "Dammnit this case is gonna be the death of me. Knowing my luck, the culprit's gonna be right under my nose the whole damn time," Dojima shook his head and walked past Adachi, most likely to go get another cup.

Once he was out of earshot, Adachi casually looked over his shoulder at the tired detective and gave a half-hearted smirk. "Yeah. Knowing your luck..."

* * *

Mitsuha sat at Taki's desk, happily tapping away at her phone as she smiled widely at her message to him. Class was ending now and she was busy enjoying herself before going to visit Leblanc and have some of Sojiro-san's curry. But before she could get up a student moved over to her desk. It was Makoto Nijima, the girl Taki had warned him about.

"Taki. Do you know anything about students... accepting jobs?" Makoto asked her.

"Huh? Accepting jobs?" Mitsuha responded, "no? I mean honestly I dunno why anyone would want a job to begin with. It's a real pain helping all those customers... even if Okudera-senpai is really nice."

"Not what I meant Taki," Makoto scolded as she gave him a stern glare, "I mean... accepting jobs from... you know. Bad people."

"Bad... y-you mean gangsters!?" Mitsuha gasped out as Makoto leaned in and waved a finger at him.

"Not! So loud, okay? I'm sorry I asked. You clearly don't know anything. Oh yea and how's your time with Sakamoto-kun been lately? Talked to him much? Hung out with his friends?" she asked in a slightly accusing tone.

"A-a bit?" Mitsuha said "but they usually keep to themselves. Besides I've been uh... dealing with my job and stuff."

"Oh. Is that all?" Makoto asked, "well... that's a relief. I was worried you were involved in something is all."

"No. I'm fine," Mitsuha shook her head as Makoto looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You've been awfully polite recently Taki. It's kinda surprising," Makoto said.

"Oh. Do you like me better this way?" Mitsuha laughed as she leaned back a bit and gave an earnest smile at Makoto.

"Hrm... not necessarily better. You're just different sometimes is all," Makoto said casually.

"I dunno. I think I'm a real jerk sometimes," Mitsuha said plainly, which only cause Makoto to give her a strange look.

"Is there a problem going on at work, Taki-kun?" Makoto asked as Mitsuha just froze and looked up at her nervously.

"No! No! I'm just... having some personal trouble recently is all," Mitsuha explained with a handwave and a prayer that would be enough to cease the inquiry.

"Hrm... well. As long as you're sure you can handle it," Makoto responded as she proceeded to walk away. Perhaps it was Mitsuha being more attuned to the kind of emotions Makoto was giving off, but she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pressure on the poor girl. Mitsuha's problems may be... incredibly bizarre but Nijima-san clearly had a lot of issues she was going through as well. She'd have to remember to tell Taki to be nicer to her sometime.

* * *

Work was, once more, a pain for Mitsuha as she desperately tried to do what Taki did every night. Don't mix up customers orders, get the customers checks, try to not get in the way of anyone else. It was in these hectic moments of desperation that she somehow found herself actually missing Inaba. The quiet mountain air, the warm breezes through the trees, the rain, the fog, the ritual where she hurled food from her mouth so it could ferment into wine.

… nah screw Inaba. Mitsuha sighed as the restaurant closed for the night and she wiped down the various tables. One thing struck her particularly odd tonight however and that was the distance Okudera-senpai was putting between herself and not just her, but all the other waiters as well. Sometimes she's approach him and give a short command but once she responded she'd just walk off and get back to work herself. None of her smiles, winking or general attitude. She just seemed... distant today. If Mitsuha wasn't so preoccupied with the hectic rush hour she'd have asked what was up, but now that the restaurant was thankfully closed down maybe she could talk to her?

"Uhm... Okudera-senpai?" Mitsuha asked as she slowly came up to her.

"I'm fine, Taki, you don't need to worry about me," Okudera said without looking over to her.

"Uhm..." Mitsuha began. Saying it like that just made her worry even more, "I'm sorry? What's wrong?"

"..." Okudera sighed and turned around to face her, giving her a weak smile, "just some home trouble. Nothing much really. But thank you for your concern."

Mitsuha looked to her and lowered her eyes a bit. If something was going on she should say something right? But... Okudera-senpai wasn't opening up about it. Should she confront her? That's what Taki would do right? No that'd just make things worse.

"Uhm! How about we go get a bite to eat somewhere?" Mitsuha offered.

"Thanks. But I should probably head home," Okudera responded plainly as she walked past her and headed straight for the door. As she walked away Mitsuha heard some rumor mongering going on in the back.

"She's still upset over that guy," one waiter said.

"Who the hell did he think he was anyway? Making a scene like that," another responded.

"Man that was _Don Juan_," the first one said while shaking his head.

"What? Seriously!? Jeez that's rough all things considered," another waiter chimed in.

"Okudera-senpai isn't some normal tramp you guys. She can handle herself," came a voice from behind them. Mitsuha turned her attention to the group and wandered over to them.

"Uhm... excuse me. Daan Waan?" Mitsuha asked, attempting to pronounce the foreign word to the best of her ability.

"Jeeze Taki. You need to get out more," one of the waiters said bristly.

"He's one of those self-styled 'ladies men'. Born rich and uses that to sleep around with whatever woman he wants. Buys them expensive gifts. Then leaves them to go pursue someone else," another one elaborated, "apparently Okudera-senpai caught his attention one night while you weren't here. Made a scene and professed his love to her. She brushed it off and he didn't take too well to that."

"Don't tell her we said this though okay? She explicitly wanted to keep you out of this," another waiter said to Mitsuha sternly.

"Okudera-senpai knows you'll go do something reckless Taki. Try proving her wrong for once," the last of them said to Mitsuha as she looked down. So Okudera-senpai was dealing with some problem customer huh? Absently a thought crossed her mind but she decided it'd be best to bring it up with Taki before she did anything.

* * *

It was later that evening as Miki Okudera walked down the bridge at Shinanomachi station that she saw a figure leaning against the railing. Her face hardened and her muscled tensed as she approached the man who immediately stood up upon her arrival. Dressed in a clean, white suit with a red tie and neatly combed hair, the man has a condescending grin and a sly look in his eyes that belayed his sleazy demeanor.

"Takumi Wareru, I take it?" Okudera asked as she gave the man a steely glare.

"You know, Miki-chan, the way you say my real name is quite exquisite," he commented, "you have such a lovely voice... I could listen to it for hours."

"Funny. Considering how much you seem to love the sound of your own," Okudera retorted as her eyes narrowed at him, "what do you want Wareru-san?"

"Your undivided attention, of course," was all he said.

"Good luck with that," was all she said as she began walking past him.

"Are you seriously going after a highschool student of all things?" Wareru asked condescendingly as Okudera paused right next to him. "Honestly Miki-chan, it's so distasteful of you to approach someone like that."

"It's not like that. Me and Taki-kun-" Okudera began as she turned on him but he met her steely glare with his own.

"Just hang out is that it? Don't play games with me! I know what you're like, Miki-chan. You enjoy using those 'womanly assets' of yours to woo in every man on the block. Wrapping them around your seductive little figure. You're what we call a- _Femme Fatale_," his monologue went.

"Don't act like you know who or what I am," Okudera warned as she grit her teeth at him. Wareru smiled as his eye wandered down to Okudera's skirt, the embroidered hedgehog design on it catching his attention.

"Hrm. What's that?" he asked as he pointed to it.

"It's... nothing. I just got an accident at work and Taki-kun-" Okudera stopped herself before she could continue but silently chastised herself for giving away Taki's name. Wareru laughed heartily as he looked at her.

"So this boy-toy of yours likes to sew cute patterns into your clothes does he?" in an instant his hand slammed into the railing with a loud thud, reeling Okudera back slightly from the shock of the impact. "What a load of shit. What kind of game does he think he's playing? Is this suppose to be some kinda joke to him?"

"He's not PLAYING A GAME. Unlike someone I could mention," Okudera replied.

"Hrmph," Wareru said as he simply looked up at her with an impassive stare of his own, "this is only a game because you choose to make it one, you know."

"Enough," Okudera said as she turned her back to him and began to walk down the bridge, "if you so much as lay a finger on Taki-kun, I'll take this to the police."

"You will, will you?" Wareru asked calmly as she walked away from him, not even acknowledging his words. Once she was out of his sight the sharply dressed man chuckled to himself. "Ahh Miki-chan... you're the perfect sacrifice."

* * *

"Sis what're you doing?" Yotsuha asked as she saw her sister mixing a bunch of ingredients into a bowl. Eggs, flower, sugar, a bit of vanilla extract...

"Hrm? Oh I figured I'd bake a cake," Taki responded offhandedly as he tasted the batter and nodded. It was good. He slowly began pouring them out into flour coated cast iron pans. "Haven't gotten to practice my cooking skills in a while so I figured I would."

"Sis you never learned how to cook," Yotsuha shook her head "are you practicing to become a bride or something?"

"Yotsuha there's nothing unmanly about knowing how to bake and cook. The chef's taught me plenty-" Taki stopped as he realized he might've said too much.

"Chefs?" Yotsuha asked.

"Errr never mind. This is an old oven, mind helping me start it while I make icing?" Taki asked as he wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing. Yotsuha nodded as they went to work. In a matter of hours, a delicious looking double-layered cake was made with fresh strawberries placed on top. Once Taki was done cutting up the pieces and serving both Yotsuha and their grandmother, he cut a slice and placed it onto a normal plate which he then stuck a tiny piece of paper next to which read: 'For Mitsuha'.

"You're not having any, sis?" Yotsuha asked as Taki shook his head.

"Nah. I'm saving this for tomorrow. Don't go eating it alright?" Taki looked to her and she simply shrugged. Taki slid the cake into the fridge and sighed to himself. He had to remember: no matter how annoying he might've found it to live this girl's life she had to live it way longer than he did.

* * *

Mitsuha was in her own body today. She sighed as she opened up the fridge to find a slice of cake inside with a message saying it was for her. Huh? That was odd. Did her grandmother go out and buy a cake yesterday? She grabbed the plate, brought a fork to it and slowly took a bite. Hrmm! Yummy! She didn't know who bought it or delivered it, maybe her grandmother?

She walked into the living room to see Yotsuha and her grandmother watching TV.

"Hey!" Mitsuha said "who ordered cake? It's delicious!"

"Nobody. You made it sis, remember?" Yotsuha said.

"I... made this?" Mitsuha asked with a surprised expression as she looked down at the cake she had already devoured half of.

"Yeah. Then you cut a slice and said you'd eat it later. You're weird you know that?" Yotsuha said as Mitsuha simply sighed and shook her head. So... Taki had made this cake? And set it up specially for her? Huh...

She took out her cellphone and looked at the relaying message from Taki.

**Hey. Apparently there's some kinda school camp out tomorrow. I heard Yosuke getting all excited about trying the girl's cooking. Yu had the look of a man about to face death. I don't think your friends are too good at cooking... so I thought I'd put my own skills to the test so you don't starve tonight. I know you like cafe fare so I baked you a cake. Don't eat all of it, you'll probably wanna sleep well.**

Mitsuha's eyes looked down at the cake once more. It was good... really good. She didn't realize Taki was so good at cooking. Probably for the best. Mitsuha knew what he was talking about in regards to Chie and Yukiko. She loved those two like best friends but she had to admit their cooking skills were atrocious.

"I better get going," Mitsuha said "don't wanna be late for the camp out..."

* * *

It was a labor intensive day of picking up trash at the local camp ground. Yosuke had plenty to complain about but Yu stoically packed it away as he always did. Mitsuha kept to herself while also going over her notebook. Schoolwork still had to be done and her and Taki's curriculum were different enough that they'd have to pass notes off to each other while also balancing their social lives. It was a pain in the butt as Mitsuha went over some of the notes Taki collected.

'Twilight' the notes read 'a combination of the words twi and light. Cognate with the Middle Flemish word tweelitcht, middle high German twelitcht, exact connotation is unclear but twi refers to 'half' in this context rather than the fact it takes place twice a day. Twilight zone, refers to the literal part of the sky lit by twilight, expanded to refer to cases where authority or truth is unclear. Hence existing within twilight could refer to a state in which things are unclear or disjointed but also together. A junction if you will'.

The teacher was giving notes about English words huh. She guessed it was worth considering. Speaking of twilight, Mitsuha looked up to see the sky had turned from a majestic blue into a somber orange and the students were now sitting at the table. Yosuke bemoaning to Yu about the bike he had to haul away. Yosuke was such a whiner... then again he had a point, who DOES throw out a bike?

"Anyway, time for dinner! Man I'm starvin'," Yosuke said happily, "dude the girl's cooked just for us! Not that I expect much from Chie but Yukiko's got the whole tradition of the Amagi Inn behind her food! You know it's gonna be out of this world!"

Out of this world was right, Mitsuha thought to herself as she moseyed on over to the two and took a seat next to Yu. Out of this world in that it might've been something some horrible alien being would've prepared.

"I'll give you mine too," Yu said with a darkness hanging in his words. Oh it seemed like Narukami-kun was aware of Yukiko's cooking.

"Huh? Why so generous all of a sudden? And Mitsuha, why don't you cook too?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm not very good," Mitsuha admitted with a weak smile. It was partially true. Mitsuha occasionally made omelet rice or something simple but... well when you were known for performing a ritual where you spat out rice spittle to make wine and you talked about making meals for people the reaction was less than savory.

"Huh? Nanako-chan said you made her and your sister Italian food before and it was great!" Yosuke said. Oh goddammit Taki, at least that was an admirable quality he was giving you.

"That was a fluke- oh look Chie and Yukiko are done-" oh god Chie and Yukiko were done. Mitsuha grabbed her head as the two approached their table.

"OH man here it comes," Yosuke said excitedly as the two put down their plates of curry rice.

"Uhh, sorry for the wait. Um..." Chie began nervously as she suddenly looked to Yukiko. Yukiko stared back. "We put a lot of love into it?" Chie offered weakly.

"Woa really?" Yosuke said energetically, "that's kinda cliched, but still awesome! Okay then, chow time!"

Yosuke took a single bite and almost gagged. Yup. That's about what Mitsuha expected.

"H-hey-" Chie began.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Yosuke shouted. "I MEAN WHAT KINDA-" Yosuke gagged a bit more as he tried to get the obviously rancid taste out of his mouth, "CURRY'S SUPPOSE TO BE LIKE 'REALLY SPICY' OR 'KINDA MILD' … THIS JUST STINKS! And it's gritty too! It's somehow both gritty and slimy and it's got squishy parts in it! It's so nasty I can't even swallow it!"

"Well it just didn't mix too well," Chie said "but it does offer a wide variety of textures!"

"IT'S NAUSEATING!" Yosuke shouted.

"C'mon it's not THAT bad!" Chie responded, "that's just your opinion."

"Chie," Mitsuha said as she stood up, "Yukiko? I want you both to know that I love you two. But... seriously your cooking is atrocious."

"SEE?" Yosuke shouted. Chie and Yukiko both slumped their shoulders in solemn defeat. It'd have been one thing if it was only Yosuke protesting, but the two of them helped seal the deal against their desires.

"I think the problem is you added in a bunch of unnecessary ingredients. Sojiro-san told me that the key to making great curry is about balance, and finding that one little extra ingredient to give it that EDGE that makes it taste just right!" Mitsuha explained.

"YEAH! WHAT SOJI- wait who's Sojiro-san?" Yosuke asked.

"OH! Uhmm..." Mitsuha began but silently lowered her head "Someone I... talk to on occasion."

"I've never met anyone in town named Sojiro?" Chie said, "is he... out of town?"

"Mitsuha," Yu said as he stood up from the table, "I notice that you occasionally look at your cellphone and just stand there typing up big texts a lot. What exactly is up with that?"

"OH... UH..." Mitsuha turned her head and looked down bashfully, "you see I... I..." suddenly a thought dawned on her. It was a split second decision but it was the best one she could come up with on the spot. "I HAVE A PEN-PAL!"

"A pen-pal?" Yukiko asked.

"Ohhh is THAT Sojiro-san?" Chie asked in tandem.

"Yeah! He lives... in a different time-zone," Mitsuha lied, "he's uh... a student. Knows a LOT about curry."

"You should be careful," Yosuke responded, "if you only know him online it could be trouble. He could be some creepy older guy who goes around sleeping with women."

There was a pause. Mitsuha felt compelled to mention how that actually kinda described the REAL Sojiro-san but... she knew better.

"It's okay. Just trust me on this," Mitsuha said, "anyway... we have a slight problem in that we're probably gonna go to bed hungry now."

"We're sorry," Chie despaired.

"Sorry," Yukiko responded.

"What're we gonna do? Our group is the only one without food... I mean if it were SLIGHTLY edible that'd be one thing," Yosuke likewise despaired, "but I'm not taking another bite of this mystery food X."

"COME ON PEOPLE LOOK ALIVE!" King Moron shouted, "Youngsters like yourselves should hurry up and get to bed after they eat! It's time for us teachers to have some bo-erregh I mean, OFF TO BED! LIGHTS OUT!"

"You guys are gonna pay for this," Yosuke said angrily as their grumbling stomachs turned over. Chie laughed nervously and wished them goodnight as she, Yukiko and Mitsuha simply walked off toward their own tent while Yosuke and Yu went to their own. Soon to be accompanied by an irritable Kanji.

* * *

_Taki... there's something you should know about Okudera-senpai. Apparently there's some customer who was at your work? Called Dan Wan or something. Anyway he started hitting on her and she was really evasive today at work. I dunno what the problem is really... uhm... I think you should try going to the phantom thieves! They specialize in this kind of work! Tell me if you agree okay?_

_-Mitsuha_

Yeah. Phantom Thieves, those magic thieves who steal the hearts of others and make them all good inside. Taki didn't have a lot of patience for stuff like that. He would've chastised Mitsuha right there and then but he had more important matters to attend to. Like finding out more about this "_Don Juan_" and getting him to back off. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Probing around school there seemed to mostly be talks about how Iida was involved in the mafia in some way?

One problem at a time, Taki. He thought to himself as he finally got the closest thing he could consider a lead. This "_Don Juan_" guy was apparently some kind of womanizer who liked to hang out at a bar in Shinjuku called Crossroads. His eyebrow furrowed and his posture tightened as he walked onto the train platform to see two familiar figures standing there. Akira Kurusu, the transfer student, and Ryuji Sakamoto. Plus Akira's cat which was currently poking out of his bag and up onto his shoulder.

"Huh?" Taki said as he approached the two, who saw him coming up to them with an angry expression.

"Taki? What're you doing here?" Ryuji asked.

"I'm going to Shinjuku. I'm... investigating something," Taki said.

"Uh... that wouldn't happen to be related to the Phantom Thieves would it?" Ryuji asked. Akira's cat let out a loud meow as Taki shook his head.

"God. Phantom Thieves THIS and Phantom Thieves THAT... I have more important things to worry about right now. This is... personal," he said angrily.

"Okay man. Well... me and Akira are going to Shinjuku as well," Ryuji said.

"We're helping Nijima-san with something going down at school," Akira explained, "if you want we can help each other?"

"... alright," Taki nodded. It wasn't like he disdained the offer. And as much as he'd hate to admit it, Akira and Ryuji were probably the closest things he had to friends right now. Silently the three boarded a train to Shinjuku and took off to the red light district.

* * *

The three exited and found themselves standing in the middle of a bustling street full of individuals shadier than a group of high school students aught to be. Taki was smart enough to not wear his school uniform, as was Akira. Ryuji on the other hand...

"Hey you boys looking for a good ti- wait are you highschool students?" one particularly sleazy salesman asked as he looked the boys over.

"So what if we are?" Akira asked.

"Tch. You're too young to be here. Get out!" was all the salesman said as he shooed them along. As they walked down the red light district, Taki shifted uncomfortably.

This part of Tokyo always had an uneasy feeling to it. Like at any moment a dirty Yakuza or thug could come out with a knife. It wasn't as bad a district as say, Kamurocho was, but even this part of town gave Taki a nervous feeling he couldn't shake. It didn't help he was currently walking down here with Ryuji and Akira, the two who no doubt would be voted "most likely to commit a felony before graduation". It was for Okudera-senpai, Taki told himself as he reservedly pushed on.

Until they were stopped by a particular individual dressed in blue.

"Hey. Are you students? You shouldn't be out this late," the police officer said.

"We're adults," Akira responded. Taki nodded in agreement.

"Yeah no need to worry about us officer-" Ryuji began as the police officer suddenly looked down at his pants.

"Hrm... those pants seem familiar. Were they on the news recently?" the officer asked.

"UHHH-" Ryuji began but was interrupted by the officer.

"OH RIGHT! That teacher who was abusing his students! Hey wait a second you are students aren't you!? Come with me!" the officer commanded. Taki heard Akira's cat let out a pathetic meow as he immediately bolted along with the two of them.

* * *

Once they were somewhere safe (hopefully) Taki took the opportunity to immediately chastise Ryuji.

"What were you thinking!? Wearing your school uniform to a freaking red light district!? You're just asking for trouble!" Taki scolded.

"Come on man, it ain't my fault that cop couldn't just leave well enough alone," Ryuji said as Taki rubbed his head angrily.

"Whatever. Let's just get to that freaking bar already-" as Taki walked down the pathway, he and the others were stopped by a strange woman with long hair sitting at what appeared to be a small table with a deck of cards on it.

"Excuse me!" the woman said. Taki stopped to stare at her. Was she gonna offer them a rigged game or something? "You, the one with the spiky hair!" she said as she pointed directly at Taki, "I can sense a very twisted destiny. One that is... constantly shifting."

Taki paused. His mouth hung open as he just stared at her. There was something to her words that struck a chord with him. Twisted destiny? Constantly shifting? Well... he was at a stage in his life where he didn't know who he'd wake up as. Was she aware of that? Even subconsciously?

"In any case a horrible disaster is coming for you! Please let me examine your future further!" she said. Or maybe she was just trying to scam him after all? Taki wasn't exactly one to believe in this whole palm-reading nonsense... of course that wouldn't be the MOST bizarre thing if that turned out to be true.

"You talking to me, lady?" Taki asked, more to confirm to himself what was happening than anything.

"Yes. I'm suggesting you get your fortune told. What I say will surely come to pass!" she explained.

"Yeah sorry. I'm not exactly interested," Taki said. The woman sighed a bit and looked down.

"I see... well... if you change your mind I'm usually here every night," she offered. Taki simply nodded and walked back onto the street with Akira and Ryuji.

"Hey uh," Ryuji began, "just so we're all clear here. Why DO you wanna go to that bar anyway?"

"Someone I like is being targeted by someone... I'm trying to dig up dirt on them," Taki explained.

"Whoa... is this a girl at school?" Ryuji asked.

"No. It's... someone at work," Taki rectified.

"Taki," Akira spoke out of nowhere, "do you mind me asking. I see you making a lot of posts on your phone. Is this senpai at work the one you're always texting?"

"Huh? Oh... y-yeah," Taki lied through his teeth, "we... keep in touch a lot. Don't worry about it."

"That don't sound right," Ryuji responded with narrowed eyes. Taki brushed him off and pointed to the sign outside the door which clearly read 'Crossroads'.

"It doesn't matter, we're here. Let's just do our things and move on," Taki said as he approached the door and moved inside.

"Uh... I think I better stay behind," Ryuji said, "given what happened last time..."

Taki could only agree.

* * *

Akira was meeting with an older woman who quite simply reeked of booze. Once the two were in the back, Taki turned his attention to the large woman whom the drunken woman lovingly refereed to as 'Lala-chan'. Taki looked her over once before she spoke up.

"Kid I dunno why you're here but I ain't serving drinks to minors," Lala-chan said simply as she took a puff from her cigarette.

"I'm not interested in a drink," Taki said crossly as he took a step forward and sat down on one of the bar stools. "I wanna know if you've heard of a guy named '_Don Juan'_?"

"Kid I dunno where you heard that but I think you and your friend talking to Ohya-san are a bit young to be going around talking about that kinda stuff," Lala-chan said in her gravelly voice.

"So you DO know him then?" Taki asked as he leaned in angrily.

Lala stared at him and released a puff of smoke from her broad nose, "yea I know him. He ain't welcomed here no more. First I thought he was your typical groper. But from what I know he's a bit worse than that."

"Tell me, please," Taki begged as he stared the woman in the face. Lala-chan shook her head.

"Sorry kid. He's bad news. Go digging up on him and you're just gonna get yourself hurt. He got the name cause he does what the guy in that play did. Ya know, finds a woman, wins her heart, makes her love him... then he leaves her crying and alone. Calls them his 'sacrifices' if ya know what I'm saying," Lala-chan explained and Taki's teeth grit in frustration.

"That scumbag," Taki said angrily as Lala-chan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Relax kid. There's a million men out there like him. Don't go getting upset," she said calmly.

"He's going after my senpai from work!" Taki responded, "there's no way I can-"

"Your senpai? You trust her?" Lala-chan asked.

"Huh?" Taki responded.

"If she's your senpai she's gotta be older than you right? More experienced. More worldly. She's gotta know the ins and outs of what she's getting into right?" Lala-chan asked. Despite her gruff voice belaying her past and her own obvious maturity on the matter, Taki still found himself frustrated with what was being said.

"... I suppose," Taki said with a pained expression on his face.

"Then trust that she can get outta this. There's only so much a kid your age can do," Lala-chan said with another huff of her cigarette.

Taki's expression soured as his knuckles wrapped against the bar gently. His head hung low as he exhaled deeply. A sense of powerlessness falling over him.

"Hey kid what's the matter? Don't tell me something actual bad has gone and happened to this senpai of yours-" Lala-chan began with a worried face but was interrupted by Taki looking back up at her.

"No! Least I don't think so. I just... I just hate that I can't help anyone," Taki bemoaned, "I hate how cynical this whole place feels. Like 'doing the right thing' is somehow childish or just causing trouble."

"Kid... listen," Lala-chan said with a sigh "helping people ain't some key to self-fulfillment. It's an investment. It's looking at the world and all its problems and saying you'll defy it. And it ain't just saying that either. Doing something right, even when you know it'll put the world against you... that's a tough responsibility to face. Most people are too afraid to really do it."

"... how do I get that courage?" Taki asked with a simple but brutal honesty. Lala-chan inhaled a bit more smoke from her cigarette and let out a long puff.

"Kid. I ain't no fortune teller. Some day you'll find yourself in that situation and whether or not you walk away is gonna define who you really are deep down," Lala-chan said, "sorry about the monologue. It's a perk of the job really. Plus I like the cut of your jib."

"... yeah... thanks Lala-chan," Taki said with a weak smile as he stood up from the bar and looked over to the exit.

"LALA-CHAN CAN I GET A REFIL FOR THIS KID?" the drunken girl in the back shouted, "WE NEED TO MAKE A TOAST TO OUR NEW AQUAINTENCE!"

Taki looked over his shoulder at a slightly nervous looking Akira and simply sighed. No doubt those two were having an interesting conversation... still it was interesting to know that Akira apparentlypreferred them older.

* * *

Before he went home, Taki stopped at the fortune teller on the street they had passed.

"Oh! The boy with the twisted fate!" she said in surprise, "don't tell me you changed your mind, did you?"

"Maybe," Taki shrugged as he sat down in front of her, "what exactly do you mean by 'twisted destiny' anyway?"

"Hrm... how do I explain this... oh! Have you ever heard of The Moirai?" the fortune teller asked him.

"Uhm, no?" Taki asked with a perplexed expression.

"In Greek Myth they're known as the fates. Their names are Clotho, who spins the thread of life with her spindle. Lachesis, who measures each thread of life with her spinning rod. And finally, Atropos, who cuts the threads of life and determines how and when someone will die. According to legend these three entities spun the tapestry of life, each thread representing a mortal's life who would meet an untimely end," the fortune teller explained.

"So... these gods held dominion over people's existence with threads," Taki said with a knowing nod.

"In essence yes. And the tapestry which they weaved has millions of folding threads, crossing over and tying. Sometimes separating, then coming back together. It's my job as a fortune teller to see where each person's thread is going... but yours... is strange. It's both here and not here. Disappearing into fog and then shadow. Existing between light and dark," she explained.

"Okay that's all nice and good but... what does this have to do with me?" Taki asked curiously as the woman drew 3 cards from the top of her deck and placed each of them face down on the table which they sat at. She overturned the first card.

"The Star," she said, "a sign of hope and peace. But also of distance and time. The star asks what you wish to achieve more than anything else and what will you be willing to do in order to achieve it?"

Taki's eyes narrowed at the implication. Right now he just wanted to help Okudera-senpai. But he didn't know how or even if it was possible for him. He observed her flip over the next card.

"The Lovers," she said "this card is about relationships. Not necessarily romantic ones, but certainly powerful ones. There's someone in your life you either care deeply for and are re-evaluating your feelings towards. Or there's someone new you've encountered and you're just starting to develop emotions regarding them. What those are is up to you."

The first thought was Okudera-senpai... but then he couldn't forget Mitsuha. Or Chie or Yukiko or Yu or Yosuke or Kanji... really all of them were someone new. Maybe that's what this card meant? He saw her turn over the final card.

"The Tower," she warned "a card of calamity. Ruin. Destruction and change. Of the mighty being brought low, and the low losing what they have... I see nothing but woe in your future... and the only way to change it... is to buy this special focus crystal."

She held up a large chunk of white stone that glistened under the red lights of Shinjuku. Taki paused as his eyes narrowed... wait a second... was that just a big crystal of salt?


	8. Your Affection

"So why are we by ourselves?" Chie asked as she looked to Mitsuha and Yukiko, currently sharing a tent with just the three of them.

"The others all ditched this," Yukiko said blankly, "and frankly... I don't blame them. Picking up garbage was not fun."

"And I think the only reason Yu and Yosuke came was to try our cooking... not that it worked out well in the end," Chie despaired.

"You two really messed up the cooking to be fair," Mitsuha explained as she shook her head. A thought occurred to her absently. "Hey! Since it's just us three how about we talk about the Phantom Thieves?"

Chie and Yukiko both paused as they looked to Mitsuha with blank expressions.

"Uhm... Phantom Thieves?" Chie asked.

"Yea! They're REALLY popular in Tokyo!" Mitsuha explained as she energetically bounced a bit, "well, sort of. But they have a fan-site and everything!"

"Uhm... are they like, a band?" Yukiko asked.

"What? No! They're like a cool vigilante group!" Mitsuha said, "Akechi talked about them on TV! Or... so I heard."

"Uh, who?" Chie asked with a confused tilt of her head.

"Uh, Goro Akechi? He's famous!" Mitsuha said.

"I've never heard of him," Yukiko admitted.

"Come on! He's like, the return of the Detective Prince!" Mitsuha bemoaned as she shared her gossip with the two of them. They paused as they stared at one another.

"Detective Prince? OH!" Chie said with a sudden realization, "I think I heard something about that."

"I think so too... aren't they in the area?" Yukiko asked. Mitsuha simply blinked and raised an eyebrow in confusion. That's impossible, Akechi-kun lives in Tokyo right? There's no way anyone like him lived around here.

Before she could respond however, a noise suddenly came out from near the tent entrance. Mitsuha let out a little yelp.

"Huh?" Yukiko said, "wh-what's that?"

"Wh-who's there!?" Chie said as they suddenly heard a loud and ominous cry come from the tent's entrance.

In a sudden motion, the tent zipped open and a large figure stood there. Fortunately, Chie was a self-taught and self-trained martial artist who had perfected her kick just right to be able to take out practically anyone. Unfortunately, the large figure belonged to a very aggravated Kanji Tatsumi who simply let out a perturbed yelp before Chie's leg connected with the back of his head and sent his massive body spinning to the ground unconscious.

"OH MY GOD!" Mitsuha cried "KANJI-KUN!?"

"Oh," Chie said as she backed away slightly, a nervous twitch appearing at the side of her mouth, "uhhh... oops?"

"You hit him pretty hard, Chie," Yukiko said.

"KANJI-KUN!? IS HE BREATHING!?" Mitsuha shouted as she turned the large boy over and saw his placid, pained face stay there. His mouth open and his eyes rolled back into their sockets. Mitsuha placed an ear to his chest and let out a small sigh of relief. "Oh... thank god he's okay," she sighed.

"Yeah... oh... wait a minute," Chie began, "if he's here..."

"Oh crap!" Mitsuha breathed lightly as she looked around in a panic, "King Moron will find us and totally expel us!"

"We gotta drag him back to the boys tent," Yukiko said.

"No way! It's too dark! And if we try that it'll just be more suspicious!" Chie said.

"Why did he even come to our tent?" Mitsuha wondered. She knew Kanji had been having some troubles lately but... this seemed so out of character for him.

"Okay I have an idea," Chie said, "it's risky but it's our best shot. Come on!"

And like that, Chie lead Mitsuha and Yukiko out of the tent and over to where Yu and Yosuke were drumming up a conversation.

After a tense moment of negotiation, begging, trying their best to avoid talking about what Chie did to Kanji, narrowly getting expelled and finally building a barrier. Mitsuha could finally find some sleep and reprieve. She just hoped deep down that the person waking up in the tent wouldn't cause a stir.

* * *

Taki awoke with his face awkwardly close to Yukiko's sleeping visage. He almost screamed. Almost cried out. Thankfully his shock was enough to silence him as he raised his arms up to his chest and felt two soft lumps under the tracksuit he was wearing. He was Mitsuha again, wonderful. He turned his attention to the left and saw Chie sleeping behind him. Beyond her was a barrier where she could see both Yu and Yosuke asleep as well.

Maybe if he could just get over the wall he... shit no that'd just make things worse. Gotta remember who he was right now.

Slowly his attention turned back to the sleeping Yukiko. Her semi-loud snoring enough to keep him awake as he desperately tried to think of a way out of this situation. Finally he heard her speak words from a dream she was having.

"Pfft take off those glasses Chie... ahahaha... god... you look like an elephant," Yukiko laughed while unconscious.

Great, Taki thought, she was a sleep-talker. That was wonderful.

* * *

It was a bit later that Taki was meeting with the others over by a small cliff-face to a watering hole near the bottom.

"Looks like we're the only ones here!" Yosuke said energetically as he looked to a dejected and confused looking Kanji, "what's wrong? Got a stomach ache?"

"No it's just... I thought I got pissed and ran out of the tent last night?" Kanji asked, "it's so weird. Was it a dream? When I woke up, I was in Yosuke-senpai's tent."

"I-IT was a dream. Must've been a dream," Chie said nervously.

"Okay...?" Kanji said evenly.

Taki's face soured. He remembered carrying him down to the tent and Chie acting particularly guilty about it and this just confirmed his suspicions.

"Ugh, really?" Taki said as he looked to Chie.

"Whaaat? What I dunno. OH HEY YOSUKE WHY'D YOU BRING US HERE!?" Chie asked Yosuke who corrected his posture and smiled.

"Simple Chie! To swim!" Yosuke said.

"Are you seriously taking a swim? I'll pass. I'm still all stiff," Kanji said. Yosuke turned his attention to the three girls (two and a half technically) and simply looked at them.

"What're you looking at us for? If you wanna swim go right ahead," Chie said.

"You know you two still owe us," Yosuke responded evenly and both Kanji and Taki looked on a bit confused.

"Woa woa woa! We're not going in there! I mean... we owe you sure but... OH! We don't got any swimsuits!" Chie said.

"Yea. It's really unfortunate," Yukiko agreed.

"Oh I see how it is," Yosuke said, "we put up with your dinner. We save you from King Moron, and you won't even have fun with us in the river."

"N-no no! It's just we really can't swim without swimsuits! It's be no problem then," Chie said.

In a second, Yosuke flashed a trio of brightly colored frilly swimsuits that seemed perfectly picked out for the three of them.

"TADAA! I GOT YOU COVERED! They're Junes Brand originals, from our brand new line of swimwear that just came in for the summer. I had a clerk friend of mine choos 'em for me. Pretty swanky huh?" Yosuke said with a wink as he presented the three swimsuits to them.

"Dude that's just wrong," Chie said as Taki instantly moved forward and grabbed one.

"Alright. Let's go," Taki said. He didn't get to swim much and today would be interesting if nothing else... pluuuus he admitted it was tempting just to see Chie and Yukiko change.

"Mitsuha!" Chie shouted.

"Did he really have those this whole time?" Yukiko asked as she looked down.

"What? Come on it's not like showing a bit of skin is gonna kill you," Taki said as he flung the swimsuit over his back and walked down toward a spot in the woods they could change.

"Mitsuha! Wait!" Chie shouted as she reluctantly followed along with Yukiko. Yosuke grinning like a schoolboy about to get his prepubescent dreams to come true.

* * *

When Taki, Chie and Yukiko returned they and the boys were in their swim wear, with the exception of Kanji who was still feeling the pangs of morning sickness. Chie's swimsuit was a normal two piece of green, white and blue, while Yukiko's was a plain white and red. Taki's swimsuit meanwhile was a bustling red and yellow bikini which left very little to the imagination. Taki was... tempted to get a peek at Chie and Yukiko while they changed but his better teen judgment told him it would be maybe going a bit too far.

Still though, nothing was stopping him from enjoying the spectacle of watching guys ogle over him. It was a bizarre sensation of detached pride and slight awkwardness. A sense that he wasn't really himself right now and thus was more free to be himself without repercussion... at least that's what it felt like for the most part. Which was why he stood in front of the three guys with a hand placed firmly on his hip and a coy smile crossing his face.

"Soooo whaddya think?" Taki asked with a grin.

"Woah... man..." Yosuke said with boyish glee. Kanji blushed red and Yu simply nodded in his quiet resolve as he was one to do.

"Stop starring like that!" Chie said.

"Hey," Yukiko said weakly.

"You all look great," Yu said calmly. There was something reassuring in his voice. A simple charm that lacked any implied sleaze that might've been there had someone like Yosuke said it. Both Chie and Yukiko looked taken aback by the comment. Even Taki had to admit that he was impressed by the purity of the sentiment.

"Man this is going better than I expected," Yosuke said, "kinda makes up for having to eat that mystery food X last night."

Oh, Taki thought, he guessed he was right about Yu's revulsion at the thought of eating their food. He didn't know how you could mess up curry that badly but, apparently the two girls behind him found a way.

"And c'mon you guys gotta admit I chose some good suits!" Yosuke said coyly, "you girls might be childish on the inside. But I bet you'll grow into some fine looking women in no time!"

Taki smirked at Yosuke's comment. Man poor Chie and Yukiko, that's gotta be an embarrassing thing to be said about you... it was at this point a thought crossed Taki's mind. Technically, Yosuke was also talking about Mitsuha. She wasn't really here to listen to this though. Probably for the best. She might die of embarrassment if she were here. So it was probably a good thing he was hearing this instead. He could just imagine poor Mitsuha being here, seeing Yosuke's cocky face eyeing her body like this.

… Taki's eyes narrowed and his hand curled into a fist instinctively. Why was he suddenly feeling so angry?

"Don't you think so, Yu?" Yosuke asked as Yu nervously shifted.

"Yea, probably," was all Yu muttered under his breath as Taki heard Chie let out a threatening grumble.

"You guys crossed the line," Chie said. Although it wasn't her or Yukiko who acted first, it was Taki. His fist went flying out, with surprising strength considering his smaller body and he connected squarely with Yosuke's jaw. Sending the poor boy plummeting into the water below. Yu was soon to follow as Taki likewise proceeded to kick him down with a solid planting of his foot.

"GAH! II-T'S FREEZING!" Yosuke shouted as he stood there, shivering in the middle of the river with Yu next to him, "y-you didn't need to push us in!"

"Don't go getting any ideas Hanamura," was all Taki said in a threatening tone.

"Yea! And who cares!? You two were going in anyway!" Chie shouted down at them, "god they're the worst. Right Kanji-kun?"

Kanji simply looked down at the two and stared. Chie suddenly got awful nervous and raised her arms up at the boy.

"H-hey you're awful quiet uhm... you still don't have injuries from last night do you-" Chie asked as Kanji turned and revealed a small trickle of blood down his nose onto his plain white shirt.

"What?" Kanji asked.

"EWWWWW!" Yukiko responded instantly as she pushed Kanji into the water with the two. Huh, Taki pondered, did Kanji-kun prefer the company of... ehhh best not to get too involved in that.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Kanji shouted as he came up out of the freezing water and looked up at the three of them while shivering, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

As the three of them looked down at the boys, Yukiko's attention was suddenly drawn upstream. A curious perk of her head came as she looked into the trees of the nearby woods.

"Huh? Do you... hear something over there?" Yukiko asked. Suddenly a horrific noise of someone puking up their guts came out over the sound of roaring water. Taki's eyes widened. Someone was most likely hurling upstream which meant... his eyes wandered down to the three boys.

"So that's why nobody else was coming here. Good thing we noticed before we went in," Chie said with a sigh of relief. Taki simply looked down at the boys and their faces of despair as the realization hit them as to the contents of their current bath water. Taki frowned, part of him told him this is what they deserved while the other part said nobody deserved that. With a simple sigh, Taki simply raised his arms and offered them a solemn prayer that perhaps their souls could wash away the taint of their journey into the underworld.

Taki then laughed to himself. What the hell did the journey of Izanagi have to do with any of this?

* * *

"I thought we were all gonna forget about what happened," Kanji said. It was a few days later and Mitsuha was thankfully back in her old body. She didn't know what Kanji was talking about, simply a message from Taki saying she should 'pray for their tainted bodies' or something like that. She... felt it best not to ask.

"Oh, sorry," Yosuke said mournfully as the guys took a sullen look.

"Eh whatever. So hey you guys see the news?" Kanji asked.

"News? OH you mean that stuff about Rise Kujikawa taking a break from showbiz?" Chie asked, "I wonder why. She was just getting popular recently."

"Just goes to show that being an idol is tough work," Yosuke said.

"I can agree to that," Mitsuha said, "I wouldn't wanna be in her shoes. Up on stage. People watching me..."

"Yea. Well to be fair she doesn't-" Yosuke began but was cut off by a panicked looking Mitsuha.

"A-AH! Please Yosuke-kun! Don't bring that up," Mitsuha begged as Yosuke looked taken back.

"For a second I thought you were gonna punch me or something... just can't figure you out sometimes," Yosuke said with an exasperated expression.

"Rise is pretty great," Yu nodded, a smile on his face.

"You think so too? It hasn't been that long since her debut. But at this rate she'll be a top class idol in no time!" Yosuke said happily, "to be honest? I'm a fan too! She's such a cutie pie!"

"Cutie pie? What're you 80?" Chie asked incredulously, "but I heard she used to live here. So she must have a lot of local fans."

"The news said she's going to her grandmother's tofu shop," Yukiko responded, "do they mean... Marukyu?"

"Marukyu?" Yosuke asked as Mitsuha shook her head and began wondering.

It was to imagine her town produced a popular idol like Rise. Maybe if she had learned to dance and sing she could've moved out of here a while ago? Ehh... nuts to that, Mitsuha thought. Even if she did manage to become an idol people would hear about her Kuchikamizake making and either ruin her career or get a bunch of creepy letters asking if they could try it. That might still be better than being stuck here... oh what the hell was she still complaining about!?

She practically got to LIVE in Tokyo recently thanks to Taki. Speaking of, she should probably give him a warning about tomorrow in case it's him who wakes up here. Her grandmother wanted to leave their offering to the gods at the old shrine.

Mitsuha turned and began to leave, right as Yosuke began to whisper to the others under his breath. The others leaned in to hear what he had to say...

* * *

Taki woke up in Mitsuha's body. As he looked down he noticed she had started going to bed in a bra and buttoning up her shirt more. Probably in anticipation of him appearing inside of it... slowly Taki's mind began to think. It wasn't really a problem for him to touch his own body right? This was... his body for now, right?

Taki stopped his hands just short of his chest and sighed to himself, "... nah. That wouldn't be fair to her."

The sliding door opened and Yotsuha stood there, "Sis you really like your boobs huh? Come on! We gotta go help grandma."

Taki sat there, fondling his boobs over the shirt. This should be fine, right?

* * *

"Grandmaaaa..." Yotsuha breathed out as she, Taki and their grandmother all walked along a dirt country road to some indeterminate place. "Why does our shrine have to be so far away?"

"Because of Mayugorou even I don't know," their Grandmother said simply, not even so much as turning to acknowledge the girl.

"Mayugorou?" Taki asked, "who's that?"

"Eh? You don't know? He's famous!" Yotsuha responded. Taki's face slowly turned unamused. He'd received several warnings from Mitsuha today. Mostly about this trip but also something about an Idol coming to the town. Taki didn't particularly care about Idols so he figured it wasn't much his problem.

Apparently the group had to go visit an ancient shrine and leave an offering there today. It all seemed to remind Taki of just how small and sedentary the life here was. People still believed in ancient rituals. Kids in high school talked about some kinda mysterious TV program like it was some gospel about finding your loved one? Oh well. At least Phantom Thief mania hadn't really reached here yet. Thank goodness for small favors, Taki figured. Still he couldn't escape just how ancient this whole world felt.

How old WAS Mitsuha's grandmother anyway? She seemed capable of taking care of herself, Taki figured. But she was wearing traditional style clothing and walking all hunched over. Her walking stick out for support and her dawdling along at a slow pace... Taki was in no position to comment on the health of the elderly but his better nature took over.

"Hey! Grandma!" Taki shouted as he ran forward and lowered himself down in front of her, "I'll carry you, okay?"

This woman had raised Mitsuha and Yotusha since they were little. She deserved at least some respect from Taki.

"Oh! Well thank you," the woman said as she carefully stepped forward and leaned her body up against Taki's back.

"Grandma you're really li-" it was then that Taki was reminded that he himself was not in his normal body but that of a girl slightly smaller and more frail than he was. Oh boy... with a heave he pulled granma up and began walking toward the shrine.

"Mitsuha. Yotsuha," their grandmother spoke, "long ago the god of this land was taken over by a more mysterious, more vengeful deity."

That seemed... ominous, but Taki simply gulped down a bit of air and kept going.

"But before that the god of this land was known as _Musubi_," she explained. OK where was this going? Taki wondered. Still there was something nice and relaxing listening to the old woman's voice tell him about ancient folk tales like this. It reminded him of those old black and white cartoons that'd be on TV occasionally at late hours.

"Do you know?" the grandmother asked, "Musubi means many things. It means connections... it means ties. Things that connect us is Musubi. Time is Musubi. All of these words use the name of that god. The Kumihimo that we make is a craft of those gods."

Huh. That braided chord Mitsuha wears? A part of Taki had a strange... almost a memory come back into his head but it faded as he heard the grandmother continue talking.

"Gathering and taking shape, twisting and entwining, sometimes returning, sometimes joining, and connecting again. That is kumihimo. That is time. That is-" she was interrupted by Taki.

"Fate? Destiny?" he asked.

"Something like that," the grandmother nodded, "what made you say that?"

"Fortune teller," Taki explained as he heard the telltale sound of a stream flowing from up river. "Hey grandma," Taki asked, "you said the... god of this land was replaced? What does that mean?"

"I remember my own grandmother telling me about this land when she was younger. She said there was a bounty here. A beauty which made hearts and minds blossom. Since Mayugorou, the rain and fog of this town have clouded people's minds and hearts to the truth," she explained as the group took a stop under some trees and began to drink a tea and sugar mix. It was surprisingly delicious.

"So... what happened to Musubi then?" Taki asked as he took a gulp of the sugar tea and their grandmother simply laughed.

"Patience," their grandmother said, "Did you know? This is also Musubi. The act of putting something into your body. What you put in connects with your soul. What we do today is an important ritual. Tying one's mind with a god, a tradition we of the Miyamizu family have continued for years."

Taki nodded and the three continued up the trees and into the mountains, where they came to the upper precipice and looked down onto the giant caldera-like depression in the ground. As though a giant hand had come down and scooped out the top of this mountain, leaving only a grassy wetland and a large tree in the center of it all.

Taki's eyes widened. This sight. This natural beauty. This was something that Mitsuha could come and see every day if she wanted too? This landscape was impossibly beautiful by Taki's own eyes. He'd have to remember this. Try to draw this from memory if he could. There was no way he'd see anything like this in Tokyo!

"You must beware entering into Kakuriyo," their grandmother said as she took a few tentative steps down into the basin.

"Kakuriyo?" Taki and Yotsuha asked in unison.

"Another world... there are many out there. This is but one that Musubi held dominion over. The other... I am unsure," their grandmother explained. Taki didn't quite understand any of it. What 'other worlds' were out there? Although entering into this basin he had to agree... there was an ephemeral quality to it. He wondered in private if he could even leave this place once he entered. "To return to our world, you must sacrifice something you hold dear," their grandmother explained.

"EH!?" Taki shouted as he and Yotsuha crossed a river. Yotsuha merrily skipping while singing 'other world' to herself over and over. "Grandma do you think you could warn us that before we enter!?"

Their grandmother laughed, "relax dear. The Kuchikamizake will do."

Taki reached into his backpack and pulled out a small white porcelain flask. A braided chord was tied around the top and a small stand was propped onto the bottom. So this was their offering to the god?

"Grandma," Taki began "why do we offer to Musubi if they're no longer the god of the land?"

"Patience," was all she said again as she approached the tree in the middle of the wetland, "that offering is half of yourself, Mitsuha. You must leave it there."

Half of Mitsuha? Taki wondered as he looked down at the container and slowly walked inside. It's true that the two of them didn't have too much in common or anything. In fact with their constant bickering one could say they were hardly friends... still however. Putting this sake, that Mitsuha made by chewing up rice and spitting it out, into a shrine almost felt like... he was finishing up something a beleaguered teammate was doing. Like a baton pass or a follow-up move.

Once they were done leaving their offering, the group headed on back up toward the top to see the sunset. Once more Taki was dumbfounded by the nature around him, watching as the sparrows flew by and the insects buzzed with vigor as the on-come of night began. As Taki watched the unfolding nature, he heard Mitsuha's grandmother speak once more.

"Musubi was the god of the land," she said, "until a trickster stole her from this land. Leaving it bare for this new god to come and spread its influence."

"Trickster, huh," Taki said plainly as he looked to Mitsuha's grandmother.

"You know. There are many tricksters in legend. Those who steal for personal gain and those who defy those that are in power. Agents of change and chaos which spread throughout the land, for good and for ill," she said plainly. "We leave our offerings in the hopes that some day, wherever she is, Musubi will hear us call to her and return to this land."

"Wow," Taki said as he looked down at the village of Inaba below. The image... something bugged at Taki. Had he seen this exact image before of this town? Was there something he was forgetting? Something he had missed.

"Let's go back," Yotsuha said, "I want to see that idol people were talking about."

Idol. Yes... Rise Kujikawa. The victim of... the victim of- no no A victim. She was A victim of something worse. What was-

"Mitsuha?" the grandmother said as she approached Taki from behind.

"Huh? Yes? Grandmother?" Taki asked nervously as he tried to piece together what he was feeling.

After a pause, the grandmother spoke, "... you're a trickster. Aren't you?"

* * *

Taki's eyes flew open. He was in his bed again. His own bed. The memories of what had happened slowly fading from his tired mind as he threw his hand onto his eyes.

_You're a trickster. Aren't you?_

What... did she mean by that?

* * *

Mitsuha had enough. Last night she'd spent in Taki's body was plenty stressful at work. But now... now she was caught remembering King Moron. Apparently, no thanks to Taki, he was spreading nasty rumors at school about how she'd secretly wanted to be a man now. Who does that!? So last night, using Taki's phone of course, she had made a very impassioned request to the Phan Site!

_Change the heart of Kinshiro Mooroka! He's a teacher at my school and he's a total pain in the ass!_

That was her request. They had apparently just taken down some gangster by the name of Kaneshiro so they were totally into the spirit of justice!

Which was why when Mitsuha awoke that morning, heard the police sirens, headed outside and downtown and saw a group of police officers and people gathered around a building in which King Moron's horrified body hung ominously. Mitsuha's fear turned into outright horror.

"Dammit... why," Yosuke said from the crowd as he watched the body slowly be taken down. All the while Mitsuha simply covered her mouth with her hands. No... no this couldn't be happening. This was a lie. She didn't... she couldn't have... she really did!?

* * *

It was about an hour later when Mitsuha was sitting at the police station. Her hands gripping her skirt as she woefully looked down. Detective Dojima simply watched her sitting there, a cup of coffee in his hand as Adachi briskly walked over to him.

"What's the matter Dojima-san?" Adachi asked as Dojima-sighed.

"It's... the mayor's daughter," Dojima said plainly as he gestured toward the sullen looking Mitsuha. "She came in just a few minutes ago saying she thinks she knows what happened to the teacher but... for the life of me I can't make heads or tails of what she's talking about."

"Perhaps I can help?" a third voice came in as a high school student approached Dojima and Adachi from the side. Naoto Shirogane was a year younger than Mitsuha, but you wouldn't realize it given their mature aura and calm, dignified way of speaking.

"Oh! Hey! The prodigal detective prince!" Adachi said with a smile as he saw Naoto approach.

"Really?" was all Dojima said as he looked the young detective over. It was clear that Dojima's frustrations with his inability to solve this case were compounding by the mayor and the prefecture's growing trust in this child.

"Fret not Dojima-san. I doubt she has any actual involvement in this case... but if she knows something, even subconsciously, it could be helpful," Naoto said as they turned their attention to the beleaguered girl and slowly approached her.

"... who're you?" Mitsuha asked as she saw a handsome young boy approach her. Mitsuha might've found herself flustered if she was not under noticeable distress.

"Allow me to introduce myself," they said calmly, "I am Naoto Shirogane. I'm an investigator on this case."

"Y-you have to do something! They've gone too far!" Mitsuha said in her panic stricken voice, "I mean... stopping that teacher was one thing. And that artist and gangster were fine! But this is-"

"Calm down," Naoto said, "what teacher?"

"Sugur Kamoshida," Mitsuha said. Naoto paused and rubbed their chin slightly.

"Okay... who are you talking about when you say 'they' have gone too far?" Naoto asked.

"The Phantom Thieves!" Mitsuha shouted, "they're the ones who killed Mister Morooka! All cause of me!"

"... Phantom Thieves?" Naoto asked, "do you... mind running this by me?"

"You know! The Phantom Thieves of Heart! They change the hearts of the wicked! But... but they killed Mister Mooroka! Cause I told them to!" Mitsuha said.

"I... have heard nothing about this," Naoto said, an agitated expression appearing on their face.

"Come on... Akechi has talked about them on TV and everything!" Mitsuha responded.

"... Akechi?" Naoto asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes! You know? The dete-" she began but was interrupted by a voice ringing out.

"MITSUHA!" the voice made Mitsuha shudder as she leaned back. Her father, the mayor of Inaba, entered into the police station and simply gave her a cold but discerning stare, "what are you DOING here!?"

"... I..." Mitsuha began and was interrupted by Adachi.

"She was trying to give us a hint. Though... I don't think she seems to be all that aware of what's going on," Adachi said as he shook his head.

"Mitsuha," her father said with the stern authority of an overbearing parent, "leave these detectives to their work! Honestly..."

"... fine," Mitsuha said with a cross expression as she refused to make eye-contact with him. Standing up, she began to march out of the police office. Dojima observing the unfolding events with a small frown.

"That was a bit much," Dojima said to mayor Miyamizu.

"It's not important now... what's important is this city's future. A future I DO hope you are invested in as well, Detective?" the Mayor asked. Dojima simply continued to frown as Adachi spoke up.

"Well... your daughter may not have been much help. But we did get some pretty definitive testimonies about the teacher's murder!" Adachi said. "Apparently a buncha people said they saw a high school student named Mitsuo Kubo in the area where the body was found. Not to mention he seems pretty unstable."

"And do you have this boy under custody?" Mayor Miyamizu asked.

"Yep! He's currently being held under house arrest! We've already interrogated his family! The police seem pretty confident about this kid being the perp," Adachi said with a coy confidence. Mayor Miyamizu nodded and looked down at Naoto.

"And... what does the 'detective prince' think?" he asked.

"Mitsuo Kubo... he certainly seems suspicious. I have no doubt he's involved in THIS murder at least," Naoto said.

"Hrm... very well. I suppose I'll have SOME good news for my guest," Mayor Miyamizu said, "speaking of which... this is a VERY IMPORTANT figure. So I'll be requesting the police as security at our dinner. Is that alright with you, Detective Dojima?"

Dojima rubbed the back of his head and looked to Adachi. There was no doubt that whoever Mayor Miyamizu was meeting with was important enough that he was particularly antsy about this. Dojima wasn't one for politics but... perhaps something was going on that was worth listening in on.

"Oh yes... my guest would also like to meet with you, Shirogane-san," Mayor Miyamizu stated as he looked to Naoto, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Me? Why?" Naoto asked.

"He claimed he saw great potential in you. I'd recommend you listen to what he has to say," Mayor Miyamizu said as he nodded at the group and headed for the doorway himself.

"Geeze. Now we gotta play bodyguard for a buncha stuffed shirt politicians?" Adachi sighed.

"It's just for tonight Adachi. Let's do as the mayor says... then we'll get back to resolving this whole thing," Dojima responded. Naoto simply stood there in silence, rubbing their chin quietly as a myriad of thoughts went through their mind.

* * *

It was late that night as the Mayor, city council and a hand full of police officers sat around a lavishly setup table of food. Naoto, Adachi and Dojima all sat at one end of the table while the other side had a collection of important looking scientists, researchers and politicians from the UFP. A party that split from the ruling party and had slowly been gaining traction in the previous couple years.

Sitting at the very head of this table was the imposing figure of a balding middle-aged man. Anyone with their ear close to politics would've instantly recognized him as Masayoshi Shido. The current head of the United Future Party.

"I must admit," Shido said evenly, "you've certainly taken out all the stops for my arrival. Miyamizu-san."

"It's only natural," Mayor Miyamizu stated as he sat just to the left of the imposing individual, "that your party would take an interest in our little backwoods town... we have nothing but respect for what you stand for, Shido-san."

"You are too kind," Shido said with a small smirk, "though to be honest. I came to you, Miyamizu-san, due to your own studies in folklore..."

Mayor Miyamizu was clearly taken aback by the statement, quickly looking away from the balding politician to look into his own cup of sake.

"That was... a lot time ago. I barely remember any of what I wrote," Mayor Miyamizu said as he sheepishly looked away from Shido even further.

"Really? But your studies were quite impressive. You described this town as having an... aura almost. A way in which it is perceived which leads to events like Mayugorou," Shido said.

"What's he talking about?" Adachi whispered to Dojima, fortunately from the other side of the table. Dojima sighed as he whispered back.

"Some old event where the town's history got lost. Buncha superstitions surround it," Dojima explained.

"Also if you mind me asking... those murders going on in your town-" Shido began.

"They're under control!" Mayor Miyamizu responded, "the police have identified a prime suspect and he'll no doubt soon be in custody."

"Hrm. I see... I was merely wondering. Don't you think the real culprit is more than obvious?" Shido asked.

"I... am unsure who you mean," Mayor Miyamizu said with a pause.

"Taro Namatame. He had a relationship with that announcer lady, did he not?" Shido asked.

"He did but... no connection could be drawn between him and the time of murder. He had an alibi," Mayor Miyamizu said. Shido shook his head and sighed.

"You don't understand anything about governing, do you Miyamizu? It's about giving the people what they want. What they deserve. And what the people want? Is order. They want to feel safe and secure in themselves and their government. And the best way to present this is with quick and decisive action," Shido said plainly, a wry smile creeping across his face.

"That would be horribly irresponsible," a voice came from the other side of the table. The faces of the politicians turned to see Naoto looking over in Shido's direction, "say for instance your government were to accuse and imprison the wrong man for a crime he did not commit, and the true culprit went on to perform more crimes. If word spread, that would reflect very poorly on your government. Would it not?"

A silence fell over the dinner table as Shido simply stared at Naoto for a solid second before closing his eyes and speaking evenly.

"If word spread," Shido repeated with a nod, "indeed. You may have a point. Are you the one they refer to as 'Detective Prince'?"

"That... is a title the media has given me yes," Naoto responded evenly. Clearly having little investment in their media representation.

"Ah. I see... you know. A person like you has considerable sway on the populace," Shido said, "you're knowledgeable and charismatic. You can speak to the people about matters they don't quite understand themselves with authority. Someone like yourself could be an invaluable asset."

There was another pause as Naoto slowly opened their right eye and examined Shido for a brief moment. Dojima watched Naoto and felt a series of conflicting emotions. He didn't like the student or their sudden imposition on his own job, and there was undeniably a feeling of emasculation with having his job being done by a person not even half his own age. Still though, if there was anyone in this room Dojima hated the most it would probably be Masayoshi Shido. The man had the confidence and posture of a worldly and honest person but his eyes belayed something deeper and scarier. There was an undeniably two-faced edge to them that Dojima could sniff out from a mile away. And he could tell that Naoto felt it too. Shido's intentions were far from pure or selfless and whether he knew this and didn't care or he earnestly believed his own flawed logic, it was clear that he was as ruthless as they came in the world of politics.

"It is a kind offer," Naoto said plainly, "but I'll have to decline. I have no interest in casting my allegiance in such matters."

Shido closed his eyes and simply nodded. It was hard to say if Naoto's rejection effected him in any way. Whether his posture belayed a hidden anger or a grim acceptance was hard to accurately measure.

"You know... Taro Namatame was one of my more outspoken critics," Shido said, "he said that my party lacked an... intrinsic honesty, he felt was necessary for a ruling party."

"Wait," Mayor Miyamizu began, "you... had nothing to do with his affair. Did you?"

"Hrm? Of course not," Shido said plainly, "Namatame's affair was entirely his own accord. Although... I did know his wife was a VERY popular enka singer. No doubt that weighed heavily on their relationship. And Miss Yamano and him DID happen to come from this very town... I assumed that introducing the two would, help them provide support for one another in their trying times. Finding out what happened was... quite the shock to even myself. I simply wanted to be a good Samaritan to my political rival and here he goes betraying the morals he supposedly stood for. A shame really."

Dojima almost sneered as he took a chug of the sake cup in front of him. So basically: Shido set the whole affair between Namatame and Miss Yamano up to get his public image ruined huh. Why was he not surprised?

"Erhm... well," Mayor Miyamizu began, "about the town's renovation project?"

"Ah yes of course. As you're not doubt aware, Miyamizu-san. The project is-" as the two began discussing the town's plans Dojima poured himself another cup of Sake as Naoto intently listened in and Adachi silently picked away at the scraps of food in front of him. No doubt this would be a long night...

* * *

"Yeesh. That Shido guy, right?" Adachi asked as he provided support to a very drunk detective Dojima. Walking him down the town hall as Naoto briskly followed the two.

"He's up to something... although I doubt it has anything to do with these murders. He has nothing to gain from them," Naoto said.

"Yea. Guys like him're easy to figure out," Adachi responded with a roll of his eyes, "they're all just looking to line their own pockets and move up in the world through any means necessary. Just greedy and selfish, all of them."

"He pisses me off," Dojima mumbled under his breath as the three of them reached the parking lot.

"Now me for instance? I'm just a... live and let live kinda guy you know! Do what makes you happy! Take pleasure from the simple things in life!" Adachi said with a smile on his face.

"That's certainly admirable in its own way," Naoto nodded, "well detectives. I'll be seeing you later."

And like that, they were off. Leaving Adachi to drag Dojima back to his house.

* * *

_Taki! TAKI! I dunno what I did! I'm so sorry! I used your phone to contact the Phantom Thieves and I think they KILLED MY TEACHER! I'm so sorry Taki! Please if you find the Phantom Thieves in Tokyo you have to tell them to stop! I don't want them hurting anyone because of me! I hated King Moron but still! Oh god what do I do!?_

**Mitsuha calm down. From what I'm hearing some student is responsible for King Moron's death? Anyway I'm sorry this happened. But you should relax okay? Think about it: The Phantom Thieves targeted Kamoshida, Madarame and Kaneshiro. All of them operating out of or living in Tokyo. I think it's fair to say, they aren't magically going to some town out in the boonies to murder school teachers. Especially since... look King Moron may have said some shitty things but he wasn't Kamoshida. Just trust me on this. If they could find a way to get him to confess to his crimes I doubt they'd resort to murder with him, alright?**

Mitsuha sighed as she read Taki's message, walking down the isle of Junes she couldn't help but feel foolish for overreacting the way she did. Taki was right, the Phantom Thieves did seem to primarily target people living out of Tokyo. And furthermore nobody in-town even seemed to know who the Phantom Thieves were, despite their popularity everywhere else. Inaba must really be a backwater no-mans land, she thought as she turned and isle and headed for the food court where she happened upon something she honestly did not expect.

Junes... apparently had a new mascot. It was a round, blue tinted cartoon bear in red and white pajamas, handing out balloons to children. When did this happen? Mitsuha thought as she slowly approached the bear to see if someone she knew was wearing it.

"Uh... hello?" Mitsuha said as the mascot turned its attention at her.

"OH! Hello!" the bear said in an exaggerated cartoon voice, "pleased to meetcha! I'm Teddie!"

"Uhm... hi Teddie," Mitsuha said awkwardly, "I'm... Mitsuha. Do I know you?"

"Mitsuha? OH! Chie-chan and Yuki-chan have mentioned you!" Teddie said energetically, "you're also friends with Yosuke-san and Sensei, right?"

"Sensei?" Mitsuha asked as she nervously looked the bear over.

"OH JEEZE!" a male voice came at her side as she watched Yosuke run over to the two of them. "Mitsuha! Hi! Uhm... I see you've met Teddie," Yosuke said.

"Yosuke, who is this?" Mitsuha asked as she gestured to the strange bear mascot.

"He's a transfer student! From overseas!" Yosuke said hurriedly, "he apparently came to town one day... lost his bus fare and uh... needed a job! So my dad offered him one here!"

"That's a lot to take in all of a sudden," Mitsuha admitted, "you never mentioned this before Yosuke-kun."

"Uh. Well. Yeah. See," Yosuke began as he seemed to change his mind multiple times about who this 'Teddie' really was.

"Yup! I've made up my mind!" Teddie said as he looked Mitsuha over.

"Uhm... made up your mind?" Mitsuha asked.

"Yep! I'm gonna SCORE with you! Just like I'll score with Chie-chan and Yuki-chan!" Teddie said.

"UHM... what he uh-means to say is... hoo boy how do I put this?" Yosuke began as Mitsuha simply stared at Teddie... and quickly broke out into a giddy laugh.

Between the stress of Mister Morooka's death and her fear regarding the Phantom Thieves, hearing this mascot bear talk about 'scoring' with her in its squeaky high-pitched voice simply sent Mitsuha reeling. Laughing heartily as she clutched her stomach and hunched over.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Mitsuha laughed.

"What's so funny? Did I tell a good joke?" Teddie asked.

"More like you ARE a good joke," Yosuke responded.

"Oh man... thanks Teddie," Mitsuha said as she slowly moved in and hugged the giant mascot character, "I needed that, you silly old bear~"

"Woooow. Mitsu-chan's hug is so pure and warm~" Teddie said blissfully as he relaxed under the girl's warm hug.

"Ugh... gimme a break," Yosuke sighed.

* * *

It was another day at Junes! Teddie was happily working at the griddle as Yu and Yosuke were busy serving customers in the sweltering heat of the sun. Chie stood next to the stand Teddie was at, advertising shaved ice.

"Oh yea! Good news!" Chie said happily, "all us girls have our scooter licenses now! I even asked Mitsuha if she wanted to come with us and she said sure! It's coming slow, but we're getting use to riding them!"

"Ooooo!" Teddie said as he happily walked out of the stand for his break, "I can't believe Mitsu-chan is coming with us! I bet she looks HOT in a swimsuit!"

"Don't talk like that," Yosuke warned as Teddie happily turned to see the familiar girl standing at the edge of the food court. Her back turned to the group.

"AHA! THERE SHE IS~" Teddie said happily as he bounded over to her, "MITSU-CHAAAAN~"

Teddie's blissful happiness as he wrapped his big furry arms around Mitsuha was cut short quickly by the simple fact that was definitely not Mitsuha he was hugging. In a flash a boot planted itself firmly into Teddie's face, sent the bear reeling to the ground and stomped down on him as Taki gave the bear mascot an incredibly dark look.

"Heeey. You stupid f*cking bear mascot," Taki said threateningly, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"EEEP!" Teddie quivered under Mitsuha's boot, "y-you're scaring me Mitsu-chan!"

"... oh. Lemme guess. You're 'Teddie' huh?" Taki said, having recalled the note Mitsuha left him.

"Y-YES?" Teddie said.

"Well... lemme give ya some rules of personal boundaries. One... you try this shit again? I'm putting a bee-hive down your costume," Taki warned.

"NO! NOT THE BEES!" Teddie despaired.

"Woooaa," Chie said as she watched the unfolding display, "Mitsuha's... really in a bad mood today."

* * *

It was now the time of the festival as Mitsuha escorted Yotsuha down into the festival zone proper. There were less people here than usual, mostly due to the murders. Thankfully though, Mitsuha was by now reassured that the one responsible for King Moron's death was indeed a student from another high school.

"I'm gonna go find Nanako!" Yotsuha said as she walked away from Mitsuha, waving goodbye to her sister, leaving her alone to watch the people gather around for the small activities currently on display.

"Ugh... I wish I was in Tokyo right now," Mitsuha sighed. The Phantom Thieves were being targeted by some hacker group, she heard and she wanted to see what they would do. Oh well, she figured, once she woke up in Taki's body it would be all right-

"Oh! There's just too many guys. I couldn't let that happen~" Mitsuha heard as she turned her head and saw Teddie talking to Chie, Rise and Yukiko. Kanji, Yu and Yosuke stood behind him with an expression of shock on their face.

"What!? YOU LITTLE-" Yosuke began as Mitsuha simply smiled. It seemed as though her friends here at least were having fun.

Mitsuha's eyes wandered off as she looked around the festival area and the people having fun... she always hated the summer time. No, no, hate was too strong a word. More accurately it left a melancholic pit in her stomach. Reminding her of her middle school days... there really weren't a lot of people Mitsuha could be honest and open about recently.

Sure there was Yosuke, Yu, Kanji, Yukiko, Chie, Rise... and obviously Teddie. But they couldn't understand what was happening to her. Ann, Ryuji, Akira, Makoto and Yusuke well... they didn't even know who 'Mitsuha' was really. As far as they were concerned, she was their quirky friend Taki who occasionally develops a fondness for stuffed animals. The more Mitsuha thought, the more she realized that there was really only one person in the world she could be herself around... I mean it wasn't like she could hide anything from him- oh wait.

She HAD forgotten to check any messages Taki left for her now that she thought about it!

She picked up her smart phone, opened up the message app and saw what Taki had written.

**Summer vacation's coming up huh. You planning on going anywhere? Seeing fireworks? I ask cause I'm tempted to go somewhere alone myself... I never really had what you'd call a 'Summer Romance'. I assume you're the same way? Hey just so you know... we kinda go to Hawaii in September so you might wanna prepare yourself mentally for that. Don't go freaking out or anything if you wake up on a resort okay?**

H-HAWAII!? Holy crap! Taki's school class got to go to Hawaii while her school just got to boring old Tatsumi Port Island! She didn't know whether to be jealous or count herself lucky that she might get to experience even a fraction of that!

But then there was the other thing... summer romance, huh. Mitsuha blinked as she slowly began typing out a response to Taki, her mind filtering into a past she had long tried to bury away.


	9. Heartbreak, Heartbreak

Mitsuha Miyamizu was a bashful middle school girl just shy of 13 years of age. She lived in the small town of Inaba since she was born. A few years ago, her dad left the house and went to go pursue his career, but she had her grandmother to take care of her, and her little sister Yotsuha as well. Plus she had her friends, Chie and Yukiko, who she'd known since elementary school. Even though she had some small problems they were the mostly insignificant problems of a blissful teenager. Sure there was the weird dance her grandmother made her do, as well as the whole spitting up rice thing. But that rarely weighed on the girl's mind. Yep, Mitsuha Miyamizu lived an absolutely simple, happy life in her small town... until one summer's day.

It was summer break! Meaning no school and an upcoming festival for her to enjoy with her friends. Chie was doing as she always did, pretending that 'super secret' place over by Yukiko's house was actually some sacred ground where she was learning kung-fu. Yukiko meanwhile was simply helping her family out with the hotel's summer business. So at this moment, Mitsuha had to face the prospect of a summer by her lonesome. Which was why she walked down the sunny Inaba road with a sullen look on her particularly young face.

"Uhm, excuse me?" a voice came from her side. Mitsuha's face perked up as she saw a boy standing off to the side. He was a fair bit older than her, maybe just entering high-school from the looks of it? His nicely combed black hair gave the boy an air of respectable simplicity. "Do you know where the Amagi Inn is? My family is staying here for the summer break and I got lost wandering the town..."

"It's four blocks down that way," Mitsuha pointed as she stared the boy down, "I can show you if you'd like?"

"Would you? That'd be fantastic!" the boy said with a genuine smile as the two began walking off into the town proper.

* * *

Soon Mitsuha was showing the boy around Inaba. Introducing him to the Konishi liquor store, the market place and the various parks. As the two walked down the street they gradually struck up a conversation. The boy was apparently from Tokyo! Oh! Mitsuha had seen plenty of footage and pictures of the city but had never actually been. Giddily she began asking questions only her middle-school aged mind could fathom.

"Is Tokyo really that big? Like how many days would it take to walk from one end to the other?" Mitsuha asked.

"Haha... I dunno. I think it'd take more than 3 days probably," the boy said, "assuming you couldn't take the subway and had to wait at intersections. Probably more if you had to sleep."

"Wow! Three days?" Mitsuha asked, "I can walk from one side of town to the other in less than a day!"

"Well this town IS pretty small," the boy admitted, "do you know if this place has any cafes by the way? I could go for a bite to eat."

"Cafe?" Mitsuha asked, "uhm... we have a liquor store?"

"So that's a no then?" the boy asked with a sigh "oh well. I guess it's to be expected in a place like this."

"Sorry," Mitsuha said in embarrassment. All she wanted to do was make this nice boy feel happy and impressed with her town and now he seemed upset.

"It's fine... how about you show me some more of this place?" the boy asked with a simple grin.

"Okay!" Mitsuha said excitedly as she ran down the road, closely followed by the boy as they inevitably reached the flood plain.

"Me and Chie sometimes fish down here," Mitsuha said.

"Fishing huh," the boy commented, "you know in Tokyo we have these artificial ponds. They LOAD them with fish you can catch! It's open day and night and you can also win prizes if you catch certain fish."

"Woa, seriously!?" Mitsuha asked, "getting prizes for fishing!?"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool," the boy admitted, "although honestly it's nothing compared to Tokyo Tower. It's got this restaurant you can eat at and ALL KINDS of museums and shops you can visit."

"Do you go there lots?" Mitsuha asked excitedly.

"A few times a year. My dad's pretty rich so he gets to go to a lot of places," the boy explained.

"Wow. You're really lucky," Mitsuha commented, "sometimes my grandmother takes me to a shrine for our local god! We make offerings to it!"

"Offerings?" the boy asked, "wow talk about country life. It sounds like something out of a folk tale."

"Yeah... well see-" Mitsuha began but was cutoff by the boy.

"OH! Do you know anything about that mouth-sake thing?" he asked.

"Y-you mean kuchikamizake?" Mitsuha asked, a nervous twinge suddenly creeping into her voice.

"Yeah. My friends were telling me about it. Is it REALLY made from chewing rice and then spitting it out?" the boy asked. The tone of his voice and the look on his face made Mitsuha apprehensive about answering honestly. Her feet shuffled nervously as she looked up at him.

"Uh... yes," she admitted.

"AUGH MAN!" the boy said as he tilted his head back and let out a loud chuckle "that's gross as shit! Who'd even DO something like that? Do people here DRINK it?"

"N-no we don't drink it," Mitsuha said nervously. I mean, she obviously had never drank it due to the simple fact it was always offered to Musubi.

"Well that's reassuring," the boy said with a nod, "I mean... god could you imagine drinking something like that? That's like drinking someone's spit almost!"

"Hah... yeah," Mitsuha said nervously as she looked down at the river for a moment. Her thoughts swimming like the fish in the river. Only instead of them happily swimming along like the steady stream they felt more like the flashy rapids of the deeper woods. Mitsuha had heard the occasional murmur about how it was kinda gross but... grandma had always told her about how important their offerings were. And how the food was part part of her soul and how each offering was half of herself. But this boy, for some reason his words made her feel awkward about even being associated with it.

"Hey is something bugging you?" the boy asked as Mitsuha shook her head, "huh!? Oh! No! I'm just... HEY! I think I should be heading home now. I'll see you later?"

"Oh. That's cool. I think I can find my way back to the Inn from here," the boy said with a nod, "and yea that's fine. If you wanna visit I'll probably be at the inn tomorrow."

And like that, Mitsuha was off back to her house. Thinking about what her story would be to this boy and what she'd say to her friends to make sure he didn't know about her embarrassing secret.

* * *

A week had passed and the boy was still in Inaba. Mitsuha had met him every day of her summer vacation. His dad seemed removed from the boys life, giving him money and telling him to "go off and do what you want" while seemingly going to pubs in his free time. The boy meanwhile seemed relatively non-pulsed during his stay, often comparing the comparatively small and simple sights and sounds of Inaba to the bustle of Tokyo that he was more familiar with. Mitsuha found the boys stories of Tokyo utterly fascinating.

He described buildings taller than she'd ever seen. Streets with more people than the busiest summer festival, cars and things and sounds and sights that she'd seen on TV but had never imagined in person. It utterly fascinated the girl, who now sat in the boy's room at the inn as they watched a movie on the room's television.

"Do they really have pancakes with the little bear's face on them!?" Mitsuha asked as she clutched the pillow she had tightly. The boy simply smiled and laughed.

"Yea but honestly it's kinda bland. The pizza they have? That's the ticket. The arcade's got this really impressive mecha simulation game too! You go inside and the walls close around you and it's like you're piloting a giant robot!" the boy explained as Mitsuha leaned back in amazement.

"That's amazing," she said as her attention went back to the movie they were watching. The boy was apparently somewhat bored so Mitsuha had offered to play a movie she liked for him. It was an animated musical!

"_I knoooow you~ I walked with you once~ Upon~ A dreaaaam~_" the movie said. Mitsuha smiled as she watched it. This was the part she liked best.

"This movie's kinda dumb," the boy said as he looked to the screen himself.

"Huh?" Mitsuha asked as she looked to him, a small twinge of sadness in her voice.

"I mean, what the girl and guy just met and suddenly they're in love?" the guy asked in a dismissive tone, "what romance works like that?"

"No! They met in a dream," Mitsuha said, "that's what the song is about!"

"Haha, okay," the boy laughed, his attention turning toward the window as he stared out at the midday sky.

"Is... something wrong?" Mitsuha asked him.

"Hrm? Oh... I'm just thinking is all," the boy said, "there's really not much to DO in this town huh?"

"... I mean, we have some things," Mitsuha said weakly.

"Yea. Some... I dunno, I miss Tokyo is all... wonder where dad's gonna go on summer vacation next year," the boy wondered aloud.

Mitsuha sulked a bit. She had almost forgotten that the boy was only a visitor to this town. Once summer vacation was over, that was going to be it huh? He was going to go back to Tokyo and...

"Uhm," Mitsuha began, "you mean... you're not gonna come back here?"

"I kinda hope not," the boy said, "but hey! If you ever come to Tokyo? Drop by and I'll show you around! I know all the hot spots!"

Mitsuha perked up at the boys offer. It seemed beyond generous to her that he was offering such a kind gesture.

"Buuut you'll have to pay your hotel there. Dad's not gonna let a girl stay in my room that's sure," he said. That quashed her enthusiasm. The girl barely made enough to take the train there, let alone spend even one night.

"Thank you," Mitsuha was able to say bashfully as the movie continued. She watched as the girl on the tv saw her dashing prince off.

* * *

"Mitsuha?" her grandmother said as she opened up her doorway to see the girl standing in front of the spindle and weaving various threads in and out to make a kumihimo. She was working swiftly and diligently, although the chord she was making was clearly showing her lack of refinement. Bits of the thread seemed to overlap or cross section oddly. The colors did not pattern correct and the entire work was a bit slipshod. Still Mitsuha worked on it, ignoring the occasional cry from her toddler sister.

"Yes grandmother?" Mitsuha asked as she didn't look up from her work.

"I don't object to you working so hard on a kumihimo... but may I ask why?" her grandmother asked.

"It's..." Mitsuha began but then paused for a split second, "for a friend."

Her grandmother paused and adjusted her glasses slightly. Observing the girl with a narrow gaze.

"This 'friend' wouldn't happen to be that boy, would it?" the old woman asked. Mitsuha paused as she looked up at her.

"You know?" Mitsuha asked.

"I'm old but I'm not senile," the woman responded, "this boy... he wouldn't happen to be a trickster, would he?"

Mitsuha sighed. This again? Her grandmother certainly liked to talk about that old story. Supposedly the god of this land, Musubi, had their heart stolen by a trickster who whisked them away and in so doing allowed another god to move in and control the land. One that made the fog come in and blind the people to the truth and yadda yadda- her grandmother sure did like to tell pointless stories like that.

"He's not a trickster, grandmother," Mitsuha sighed, "I'm just making him something... so he can remember me is all."

The awkward silence continued for another hour or so before Mitsuha wove the last bit of string and finally severed it. Giddily standing up, she took the braided chord and presented it to her grandmother happily.

"What do you think? Do ya think he'll like it!?" Mitsuha asked.

"I'm sure it'll be quite lovely," her grandmother nodded with a sincere smile as Mitsuha nodded. Now all she had to do was work up the courage to give it to him...

* * *

It was the festival and things were in full swing! Boots were set up, kids and folks of all ages were wearing masks, catching fish and participating in all sort of fun summer activities. Mitsuha knew he'd be here, he had to be. Summer wasn't over yet and there was still one thing she had to do for him.

While in her summer yukata, Mitsuha walked about the festival and peered down every ally in search of him. Numerous individuals flashed by her, so many she was practically lost in the crowd. Desperately the girl tried to push her way out past a wall of people.

"P-PLEASE! LET ME THROUGH!" she said weakly as an arm suddenly grabbed her roughly and pulled her out.

"WOA THERE!" said the older man standing next to a woman in a pink yukata, "are you alright, Miyamizu-san?"

"Huh?" Mitsuha looked up at him... she thought she recognized him for a second. Was he a police officer?

"Be careful okay? There's a lot of people here... don't want anything happening to you," the man said as the woman he was with looked over to him.

"Ryotaro, honey, I think she's hurrying for a reason," the woman said as she looked down at Mitusha, "well? Are you?"

Mitsuha paused as she looked up at the woman and blinked.

"Uhm..." Mitsuha began awkwardly, she couldn't tell some strangers about him... I mean, maybe they already knew? Or maybe they'd tell other kids at school? "N-no! I'm fine! I should be going now..."

Mitsuha ran off as the man gave a hearty laugh. "I think you scared her, Chisato," he said.

Once she was definitely away from them, Mitsuha went to go find a comfortable rock to sit on at the riverbank. Slowly Mitsuha began to look around at the slow gathering of people and a thought began to occur to Mitsuha that she had never really had before... all of her life, Mitsuha had only known of Inaba. Of her sister and grandmother, of this town and Chie and Yukiko and Kanji and her other friends... and yet that boy. What he said and talked about...

It made her realize just how small this town was. That bigger places and more people than she could ever possibly know were out there. In a way, she was lucky to have even met that boy to begin with. How many possible people could be in this town anyway? A couple thousand? How many people out there could be special for her. The thought weighed on her dearly as she simply sat and continued to mull it all over. What was she doing here, really? What was out there that she was missing? Would she even see him again? The world that at once she thought was so small was suddenly opening up around her and yet... she was still here.

She wondered if she were not unlike the fish in the river. Did they know the mountain existed? Did they know that there was an ocean beyond that? Could they even go there?

As more of these thoughts plagued Mitsuha she found her head resting against her now curled up legs. Maybe this whole idea of hers was stupid? Maybe he'd already went home to Tokyo now? He was pretty bored with this place wasn't he? She was stupid... this whole town was stupid...

"Hey?" a voice came from her side. Mitsuha's head perked up. It was him.

"OH!" Mitsuha said, almost falling off the rock she sat on, "I UH- DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE HERE!"

"Eh. There's not much else to do. I'm going home tomorrow so I thought, may as well see the fireworks right?" the boy asked as Mitsuha stood up in front of him.

"Y-yea," Mitsuha agreed bashfully as her face flushed a bit. As if on que, the night became illuminated with bright lights and loud bangs as the fireworks impacted overhead. Mitsuha's eyes widened as she turned, looked up, and gasped as the fireworks began. They were always something she enjoyed watching, but today... today she wasn't sure. There were too many things weighing on her mind. Too many thoughts swirling in her youthful psyche for her to think of the proper thing to say. Slowly, Mitsuha turned her head to the boy and gulped.

"Uhm..." Mitsuha began but the boy interrupted.

"Hey. I wanted to say thanks," the boy told her.

"H-huh?" Mitsuha asked.

"I mean... this town might be boring. But you made it kinda bearable I guess," he said as he looked up at the fireworks, himself seemingly thinking about things beyond his grasp.

"Thank you- I mean! You're welcome!" Mitsuha corrected and proceeded to give a nervous giggle before shuffling her body closer to his, "... uhm... before you go."

The boy looked down at her, their age difference more than accentuating their varying heights.

"I... I want you to have... this," Mitsuha said nervously as she held up her braided chord to him. For a second, he looked down at it and simply stared. His head tilted, as though he were expecting it to do more than limply lay in her open palm like it did.

"Hrm? Oh! Thanks," the boy said as he reached down and plucked it from her palm, "hey... you haven't fallen for me or anything have you?"

"HUH!?" Mitsuha shouted as her face continued to redden. The boy let out a hearty laugh as the fireworks continued.

"It's alright. I appreciate it really," he said with a smile as the two simply stared at one another. For a second, Mitsuha thought he was about to lean in and do something, but instead his attention returned to the fireworks.

"You know... Mitsuha, right? If you're ever in Toyko you should drop by," the boy said, "And I'll see if I can drop you a line sometime. Alright?"

"O... okay..." Mitsuha said bashfully as her head turned to the sky. The last sputtering of fireworks came as she felt the small drops of water slowly form at the edge of her eyes. No... no goddammit not now. He was going back to Tokyo! Say something! "... I hope you like my kumihimo... please cherish it," was all she could sputter out between her teeth and bottom lip.

"Yea. Sure I will," the boy laughed as the two stood under the night sky.

* * *

...

"I was just expecting something more bittersweet and stuff! Right?" Yosuke said as Mitsuha came out of her daze. She had just got done watching the fireworks with her classmates and Teddie. Ryotaro and Nanako were there too, although they obviously had to go home since it was past Nanako's bed time.

"I did wanna go with a girl," Yu agreed with a nod.

"See? That's just how guys are!" Yosuke argued.

"Hey! We were with you then too. We even all agreed we'd go together!" Rise said.

"It's your own fault that you crashed and burned," Chie retorted.

"Striking out again, huh Yosuke?" Mitsuha asked plainly.

"Hrngh- that's-" Yosuke tried to form a rebuttal but found his tongue thoroughly tied.

"Wow senpai. That argument got shut down in about five seconds," Kanji said.

"Yosuke... you do only think about girls, huh?" Teddie sighed wistfully.

"Pfft, look who's talking Teddie," Mitsuha joked as she suddenly saw Teddie nervously back away from her.

"Uh Teddie what's wrong?" Mitsuha asked.

"I-I'm sorry Mitsu-chan. You just get REALLY scary sometimes," Teddie said nervously.

"You did drive your foot into his face once... not that he didn't deserve it," Yosuke said bitterly.

"Oh... I did?" Mitsuha said with a forced smile on her face as only one thought crossed her mind.

Dammit. Taki...


	10. Tokyo Daylight

It was a breezy Friday afternoon as Taki approached Akira at school. He was busy having lunch in the courtyard. Taki was nervous about approaching Akira, but Mitsuha had interacted with him on multiple occasions and he wasn't waking up with missing organs, so he assumed the guy must not be as bad as the rumors made him out. Plus... there was one thing he needed to ask.

"Yo, Kurusu-san," Taki said as he took a seat next to him.

"Hello Tachibana-san. You seem... aggressive this morning," Akira responded as Taki huffed. He WAS more use to talking to Mitsuha than him, yeah...

"Yeah... just... ignore that okay? Hey! Why the heck is Nijima-san suddenly hanging out with you, Ann, Ryuji and Kitagawa-san?" Taki asked, "that's crazy! She's some kinda super cyborg cop thing! Her sister's the freaking district prosecutor!"

"Nijima-san and I had a bit of an argument. However, due to events related to the handling of the school district she'd rather not disclose. She wound up reconciling with me and the others... we've become somewhat of associates since then," Akira explained as he pulled a book out from his pocket and began reading.

"Associates? With HER?" no no Taki thought that wasn't the bizarre part. The bizarre part was that she'd associate with them. Makoto Nijima was a perfect student council president who aced all of her tests and was going to go to Tokyo U and graduate with flying colors. That she'd throw her hat in with a convict? That was the unusual part.

"Oh yea. And speaking of-" Taki continued, "what's your story with Yusuke? When I met the guy he was all about how great 'Madarame' was... then apparently he starts looking for a model and winds up hanging out with you guys?"

"It's because of Ann," Akira said.

"Oh right of course," Taki responded. Ann certainly was one to draw an eye... even if she didn't want it.

"And Yusuke has been struggling with his artistic inspiration so I've offered to help him out. You're an artist too right? I'm sure you understand," Akira suggested.

"I'm an 'artist' in the sense I'm good at technical drawings. All that 'skill' and finding the emotion of the heart... not for me. I just want to be an architect," Taki explained as he looked at the book Akira was holding. He couldn't get a good look at the cover.

"Kurusu-san... what is that?" Taki asked.

"Hrm? Oh. It's a light novel I'm writing and publishing. Under a pseudonym of course," Akira said. Wow. The convict was writing a freaking light novel and publishing it? Taki could only wonder what the subject matter was. Like was it some kinda crime drama or something? Casually, Akira handed it over.

"My Teacher... is a Maid?" Taki asked as his eyes narrowed at the cover. Depicting an older woman with her hair tied up into a ponytail and holding a piece of chalk in her hand, writing down notes on a blackboard while wearing a sexy maid outfit. Her head turned around and staring at a boy right behind her who was looking back. Taki turned the book over in his hand and began to read the summary on the back aloud, "Watari Kisuke is a 17 year old high school student who's constantly hounded by his strict but tired homeroom teacher, Miss Kiwajiri. When one day, his friends invite over a maid for cleaning service but wind up bailing, Watari is shocked to find the maid to be none other than his home room teacher. Miss Kiwajiri tells Watari she's taking the job for the sake of her gambling debts and asks him to keep it a secret. What great and terrible adventures will these two get into in their day to day lives?"

Taki paused as he lowered the book and looked Akira dead in the eyes.

"I mean... it's not a bad premise for a light novel. But why?" Taki asked.

"It's base off a true story," was all Akira said before the intercom suddenly turned on.

"Would Akira Kurusu please come to the faculty office... **NOW**?" the voice said. Was that... Miss Kawakami?

"I should get going," was all Akira said as he stood up and left Taki sitting there. Taki was contemplating many things right now... and decided the best decision would be to ignore all of them.

* * *

As Taki walked out of school he suddenly heard a loud thud. He slowly turned his head and saw a girl carrying a large bag of fertilizer far too big for her over to a blue pull cart. The girl's legs shuddered a bit as she almost tipped over. Fortunately, Taki was quick enough to be behind her and catch her before she could fall.

"OH!" the girl said in her light and breathy voice. Surprised at Taki's intervention.

"Don't worry... I got you," Taki said as he helped put the bag down onto the tram. He turned to acknowledge the girl, wearing a red track suit and looking... fluffy, was the best way to describe her appearance. Like she was almost a giant plush toy you could hug.

"Thank you, Tachibana-san!" the girl said happily.

"Huh? You uh... know my name?" Taki asked.

"Oh yes!" the girl nodded "don't you remember? Just last week I was despairing over what flowers to plant and you told me you preferred roses to tulips! They're harder to grow though so I was thinking of going with a wilder variety."

"Oh. I said this, huh?" Taki asked with a small twitch of his eyebrow, "uhm... I'm bad with names. Can you jog my memory?"

"Why certainly! I'm your third year senpai! Haru... Okumura," the girl said.

"Huh?" Taki's eyes widened, "wait... Okumura?"

"Yes," Haru sighed "as in... Okumura foods. My father is the CEO."

"O-oh," Taki said suddenly very nervously, this girl's family was richer than his wildest dreams and suddenly he couldn't help but feel a strange onset of dread. Like... would him touching her put him on someone's death warrant?

"You seemed quite shocked to hear that last time," Haru admitted, "you told me yourself you'd never eaten at a Big Bang Burger!"

"I did... did I?" Taki said again, his eyebrow twitching. It wasn't like they were uncommon here Mitsuha! Maybe instead of eating at that damn cafe all the time try spending money on actual cheap food! Make it easier on the two of us!

There was a pause as Haru slowly lowered her head and frowned a bit.

"Uhm... if you're nervous. I understand," Haru admitted, "my father can be somewhat protective of me. But do not worry."

"OH! NO! I wasn't nervous!" Taki lied, more to protect the girl's obvious feelings than his own fear. "I'm just... surprised someone from a family as rich as yours attends our school?"

"I chose to come here of my own accord," Haru admitted to him, "I do not like to be thought of as better than others because of my father's money."

Taki nodded and gave a wry smile. So she was like that huh? One of those 'trapped in a gilded cage' princesses. Oh well, there wasn't much Taki could do about another person's upbringing, and at least she seemed to acknowledge that silver spoon planted firmly in her mouth.

"Is that so? Well Haru, if you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears?" Taki offered.

"Thank you Tachibana-kun!" Haru said lightly as she turned to the pile of soil on the blue cart. "Would you mind me helping me plant these flowers? It keeps my hands busy."

Taki nodded and proceeded to assist the girl in her garden work.

* * *

"LUPIN THE THIIIRD~" the television played as Taki sat on his bed. Attempting to draw Kakuriyo from memory. The trees, the stones, the rocks... it all felt so strangely intangible to him that his sketches could only come out blurry. In fact a lot of his sketches of Inaba seemed to come out blurry or shrouded. That town... it's fog felt bizarre and entrapping, as though it was in and of itself was a malevolent force.

"That last heist was tricky!" Lupin said on the television. The show itself was pleasant background noise to Taki's own drawings. "But that bank owner got what was coming to him!"

"And we helped that attorney who was being extorted by him," Jigen agreed.

"Yep! So where to next, boys?" Lupin's voice asked as Taki continued to make some pencil strokes on his paper. He'd been trying to get a layout of Inaba but... so much of it felt strangely discordant to him. The town, the people, his interactions... they all made sense and were as real as his time in Tokyo when he was Mitsuha. But at home in Tokyo everything felt strangely shrouded to him.

"The Tomb of Arahnin-kah! Said to hold the ancient princess and her mask of gold!" the television continued.

Taki slowly began to sketch out the train station.

"Don't be silly commandant. These aren't undead that attacked your men! They're robots created by that ace hacker," it continued.

Next he tried to sketch Yasogami High.

"Aha! Just as I thought. Our little hacker is actually the descendant of the ancient princess herself!" the television said and finally Taki felt like he'd heard enough of the anime playing. Grabbing the remote, he changed the channel.

"-Medjed's statement was very simple. 'Unless the Phantom Thieves reveal themselves, we will attack several major metropolitan areas'," the news continued. Oh god more of this Phantom Thief crap. Taki rubbed his head and sighed in frustration. Phantom Thieves... what the hell were these guys even about?

Mitsuha loved them. Of course she did. Girl probably thought they were some group of handsome high school students. In all likelihood they were probably a bunch of weird yakuza types who were extorting these 'victims'... then again. Kamoshida was the first victim and he certainly had what was coming to him. But maybe it was something else that pushed him over the line? Maybe family of his was being targeted? Or maybe actual evidence was found?

Still the fact that a freaking global cyber-terrorist like Medjed would suddenly start taking these guys seriously? These guys must be doing something! Or the government is actually in on the whole thing.

Taki's eyes fell down onto his stomach. He was kinda hungry, now that he thought about it...

He stood up from his bed, stretched a bit and went to the fridge where he opened it up to see a plate of curry with plastic wrapped over it. A small piece of paper with the name "Taki" was printed onto it. Taki paused... who made curry!? And for him? Wait-

He pulled out his phone and checked his messages.

_Hey! So... thanks for the cake. I asked Sojiro-san to give me a few pointers on making curry. He was... against it at first but I used my feminine charms and it seemed to work!_

Feminine charms. Right. Good job Mitsuha. Taki huffed a bit as he took the plate out, microwaved it for a couple minutes and proceeded to dig in once it was piping hot... it was good. Really good in fact. What was that flavor he was tasting? Cinnamon?

… did this count as having a meal cooked by a girl for you? I mean it sorta did right?

Slowly, Taki took another bite and sighed as he swallowed it. A myriad of thoughts swirled in his mind as he looked down at the curry. Leblanc wasn't too bad a hangout he supposed... and Akira and the others seemed to like it so, maybe he could try dropping by more often?

* * *

It was some time later as Taki opened up the door to Leblanc. Sojiro and Akira were both standing there. He thought he saw a third person go running off into the back for just a second but, that could've been his eyes playing tricks on him.

"O-oh! Hello Tachibana-san," Sojiro said as Taki took a seat in one of the booths.

"Hey. I'll just have a coffee... medium roast. Sugar. No cream," Taki said he took a seat, "uh Sojiro-san. Do I ever seem... peculiar to you?"

The older man crossed his arms and adjusted his glasses.

"That's putting it mildly. Some days you come in here ranting about those phantom thieves and are amazed at everything like you were some school girl," he said. Taki nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I get... a bit excitable sometimes," Taki admitted, "so. Do you have someone else helping you out around here or-"

Taki's voice was cut off by the horrifying figure that approached his table. From the neck down there was a small girlish body but up top was the large, misshapen head of some kind of female soup mascot. It took Taki 3 seconds of shock and confusion to realize that was a girl wearing oversized headgear.

"H-here's your coffee!" the girl said, her youthful voice muddled by the mask. She placed a mug of smoking coffee down in front of the confused Taki.

"W-what the..." Taki began as Sojiro coughed a bit.

"Uhm... allow me to introduce... Futaba. She's working here for the day," Sojiro said.

"Uh... pleasure to meet you. Futaba-chan?" Taki greeted. The girl backed away a bit as Akira moved over next to her.

"She was a bit of a shut in until recently. Me, Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke and Makoto are helping her come out of her shell," Akira explained.

"That explains some things," Taki nodded as he looked to the cowering girl who was now facing away from him.

"We're taking her to the beach soon... do you wanna come?" Akira asked.

"S-soon?" Futaba hissed as she turned to him.

"It's Ann's suggestion. We should do it sooner than later," Akira said.

"Uhm- err- uhhh-" Futaba made a variety of sounds that were somewhere between a panicked cat and a grade schooler trying to think of an excuse to ditch class. After hearing her get tongue tied Taki couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Okay okay... here lemme help," Taki said as he stood up and made his way over to Futaba. "Hey, Futaba. Do you have any characters you like? From uh... anime or manga or something?"

The girl paused. She was silent for a solid couple of seconds before she finally said something through her mask, "Neo Featherman".

"Big fan of Sentai, huh?" Taki asked as he took out a pencil and his sketch book, went back to the table and began drawing. Futaba curiously peeked her head over to him and watched as he diligently began drawing what appeared to be the sketch of a woman.

"WOA!" Futaba took off her headgear, revealing the small face of a red headed girl with glasses far too big for her. "Is that Yukari Takeba? The actress of Pink Argus for Featherman Victory?"

"I met her at a convention once," Taki admitted, "she seemed nice."

As Taki finished up his sketch of the girl, he ripped the page from his sketch book and handed it off to Futaba, who plucked it from his hand diligently.

"This is amazing! You're a way better artist than Inari!" Futaba said. Taki's eyes widened as he looked to Akira with a peculiar look.

"Inari?" he asked.

"That's what she calls Yusuke," Akira explained.

"Ah. I don't get it. But I won't ask," was all Taki said as he looked back over to Futaba who seemed to be analyzing his sketch carefully.

"Can you draw me Featherman Pink and Featherman Green fighting Turtozoid? You know like in episode 5?" Futaba asked.

"Uh... I'm not too familiar with the show itself," Taki admitted. He had seen some of the older series when he was a kid but...

"Ugh. He doesn't even know Turtozoid," Futaba despaired.

"I can watch a few episodes and draw him then? If you want?" Taki asked. He didn't know why he was kowtowing to the demands of this girl but... he found it rather hard to say no to her simple requests.

"Heh... I think I like you better like this," Sojiro laughed.

Great. Old pervy men liked him better than Okudera-senpai... oh yea, he should probably leave a message about the beach and Futaba to Mitsuha.

* * *

When Mitsuha arrived at Leblanc she wasn't sure what to expect. Taki had told her via message that apparently Sojiro had a daughter!? Adopted but still she definitely didn't picture the old and withered definition of a 'player' being interested in being a dad. At first she noticed Akira and Sojiro standing at the front in their normal positions.

"Hey guys," Mitsuha waved with a meek smile on her face. Akira waved back quietly as Mitsuha's face moved over to the girl kneeling behind Akira.

"H-hey," Futaba said as she poked out behind the boy. Obviously still more than a bit shy.

"OH! Futaba!" Mitsuha said with a bright smile as she approached the girl. Futaba stood up and meekly looked up at Mitsuha, currently residing in Taki's body. Looking down at her, Mitsuha didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't this. Futaba Sakura was so small, so pale and so thin she practically looked like a porcelain doll. Her long and messy hair combined with her probably too big for her small face glasses and body all lead Mitsuha to one innate emotion that struck her in her still womanly brain.

She was adorable and had to be protected.

"W-WOA!" Futaba shouted as Mitsuha put her arms around the girl's neck and hugged her tight.

"Awwwww aren't you precious!" Mitsuha said as Futaba quickly ducked out of the embrace and hid behind Akira once more, causing Mitsuha to pause. Had she... maybe gone too far?

"Be careful. They've taken over his body," Futaba said to Akira. All Akira could do is nod.

"O-oh... sorry," Mitsuha responded nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

Suddenly the door opened and the four of them turned to address the person who had entered. Akira simply stared blankly while Sojiro sized up the approaching customer. Futaba cowered some more and Mitsuha was simply dumbstruck again upon seeing the boy of her dreams. It was Akechi.

"Hello! Oh. You're-" he stopped as he looked to Akira, who simply stared back.

"Hrm? Do you two know each other? Oh! You're..." Sojiro began but was interrupted by the handsome young boy.

"I'm Akechi," he greeted.

"Oh yea. The one on TV and stuff. So what brings you here, mister detective?" Sojiro asked.

"This place is more than I imagined it to be. The atmosphere is wonderful. No wonder Sae-san recommended it so strongly to me," Akechi said happily. Sojiro looked taken aback.

"I already told her everything I know. There's nothing more I got for you people," Sojiro said, anger creeping into his voice.

"That is not my intention. I just came here to enjoy some coffee. I see you already have another guest," he turned to Mitsuha, who twitched a bit upon seeing his eyes fall onto her.

"And you are... a schoolmate of Akira's, correct?" Akechi asked Mitsuha as she found her hands folding in front of her and her body tipping over into a polite bow.

"Y-YES! I'm Mi-... Taki. Taki Tachibana. It's a pleasure to meet you," Mitsuha said nervously.

"And she is... OH! You must be Wakaba Isshiki's-" Akechi began as he looked to Futaba but was promptly stopped by Sojiro.

"W-what'll it be?" he demanded.

"I'll have whatever you recommend!" Akechi said as he took a seat. Mitsuha quickly took a seat away from him. Her nervousness preventing her from getting TOO close to the boy.

"Coming right up," Sojiro said roughly as he gave the boy an uneasy stare and walked away.

"It seems I'm unwelcome no matter where I go," Akechi sighed despairingly.

"Huh?" Mitsuha said as she looked up at the boy.

"Did I... bother you? My apologies," Akechi said as Mitsuha began to shake her head vigorously.

"OH! NO NO! You're not bothering anyone!" Mitsuha said nervously as she looked to Akira and Futaba, "... right?"

"Thank you. Apparently, my mother was in a relationship with some lowlife of a man. She was swiftly discarded when he learned she was pregnant... That despair would lead to her death," Akechi explained, "thanks to him I was passed from foster home to foster home. But, I do quite well for myself these days."

"That's so awful," Mitsuha sighed as she looked down at the wood paneling. To think that Akechi had to endure such a hard life.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Akira responded with a nod.

Futaba simply remained silent and made a small grumbling as Akechi looked back up at the two.

"Ah, yes. Medjed. To think they'd be taken down by another hacker," he said calmly, "I'm not sure whether Medjed was defeated by the Phantom Thieves themselves or an avid supporter... uhm, you're- Futaba-chan right? Sae-san told me about you. Many kids your age seem to be fans of the Phantom Theives."

"Well yea," Mitsuha said, "they're pretty... uh... what's the word? Romantic?"

"I'm... not sure I follow?" Akechi responded, looking to Mitsuha with a perplexed expression.

"I mean... the idea of these cool thieves going around and giving out vigilante justice to the wicked! It's pretty cool in an old-school sense... BUT! You're pretty cool too Akechi-kun!" Mitsuha said bashfully as she looked the handsome boy over.

"Thank you! Although I'd rather not be compared to people like the Phantom Thieves if at all possible," Akechi responded. Mitsuha sulked a bit as she looked down. She did recall that Akechi publicly denounced the Phantom Thieves which just made her question too much. Mitsuha was totally on board and enchanted by the Phantom Thieves, but Akechi-kun was... so handsome! And lead such a hard life. She didn't want the two to fight... but then she supposed he'd have to if he were on the side of the police.

"This coffee is quite good!" Akechi said, "do you drink this every day? I'm quite jealous."

"Sojiro-san's shown me the ropes," Akira said, "I also know how to make a mean curry."

"How nice! I'll have to have you make some for me some time," Akechi said, "I believe that fate brings people together sometimes..."

Mitsuha paused as she looked up at the two. Akira... making curry for Akechi-kun? Like some kind of house wife? Mitsuha's mind began to wander into places only truly disgusting women go... she felt her face go red and... wow why her pants suddenly feel tighter on her- OH GOD THAT'S WHAT THAT FELT LIKE!?

* * *

**Mitsuha I know true despair now. Don't... don't hate me but yesterday in class my diaphragm felt like an elephant was stepping on it. I didn't know what was going on but I hated everything and I wanted to curl up with a pillow and when I was in the bathroom... there was blood... uhm... I had to ask Chie about using a tampon I'm really sorry please forgive me.**

**Also thank you for the curry.**

_Honestly Taki-kun I can't even be mad at you for that one. I mean I'm gonna have a hard time explaining this to Chie but... well at least you know now._

_Also thanks! I hope you enjoy the beach with Futaba-chan and the others!_

Taki sighed. He did not want to remember that day and thankfully Mitsuha was more forgiving in that respect. Taki could finally understand some of the biological issues women faced with reproductive organs moving into a vertical position from evolution. But that was then and this was now. And now? Taki had to look out at the beach, full of people, and simply stare with his friends. There was Akira and Ryuji in their swim trunks, Yusuke in his summer hoodie and the girls off getting Futaba into the swimsuit they had picked out for her. Taki himself was simply wearing his own swim trunks and a light summer T-shirt.

Akira gently placed the cold can of cola against his neck, obviously attempting to cool himself off, as Ryuji simply looked out at the scattering of people across the beach.

"Man it's paaacked," Ryuji said as Yusuke placed both of his hands out, index and thumb extended into a square shape as he figuratively framed Ryuji who was finishing off his topsicle.

"Sorry for the wait," came Ann's voice. The four looked over to both Ann and Makoto in their two piece bikinis. Makoto had a quiet and reserved feminine charm, as always, while Ann... had very obvious and distinct... tracts of land.

Ryuji's topsicle stick rose, along with something else, and he gained a pervy look on his face. Ann responded surprisingly by rolling with it, wrapping her arm around Ryuji and playfully jeering him.

"OHHH you like me now?" Ann said happily as they looked to her.

"Come on Sakamoto," Taki said as he walked up behind him, "don't get any funny ideas... sides it's kinda cool at first but the appeal loses its edge after a bit."

Ann and Ryuji both looked to Taki and blinked a few times.

"You've... had experience Tachibana-san?" Ann asked.

"UH- WELL- I-" Taki began but was interrupted by Akira.

"Are we missing someone?" he asked as the group suddenly looked over to the bashful shutin who was now taking her first tentative steps out into the sunlight. Futaba appeared behind the changing room door dressed in a yellow floral bikini... and a towel wrapped around her entire head.

"THISH IS PERFESCH!" Futaba said through her slurred towel. Slowly she walked forward, her arms out as she desperately tried to not run into anything.

"That's not what I'd call perfect," Ryuji said as Makoto quickly moved over to help take the towel off Futaba's head. Letting her long red hair flow down and reveal her glasses that were probably too large for her head.

It was later, while the group was sitting around, that Makoto made the revelation that she, Futaba and Ann had rented a three person banana boat... and only for them.

"What? What about us?" Ryuji asked.

"Watch our stuff," Ann said.

"WHAT!? That's bullshit! We're celebrities making headlines!" Ryuji shouted.

"... huh?" Taki asked as he looked to him. Makoto was quick to intervene.

"Ryuji is just... talking nonsense. Riiight?" Makoto said as she looked to the punk kid. Ryuji looked down at Taki and grumbled a bit.

"Yea... forget what I said," Ryuji responded. Taki blinked and looked over to Akira's cat, who mysteriously decided to follow them. Strangely well behaved that thing was.

"We'll switch when we're done! Keep an eye on our stuff!" Ann said happily as the three of them walked off.

"Dammnit!" Ryuji said "don't they know how much time we put into..." his eyes glanced at Taki for a second who just gave Ryuji a puzzled expression, "n-nevermind."

"What's with you guys?" Taki asked, "recently you've been hanging out together and congregating in secret... wait don't tell me."

Taki stood up and looked them all over. "Did you guys make some kinda... club?"

"Err... well," Ryuji began but was interrupted by Akira.

"It's for the Phantom Thieves. Wanna join?" Akira asked.

"Ugh. Seriously?" Taki asked, "a fan club for the Phantom Thieves. You guys are in on that too?"

"Yes," Yusuke responded, "but it's secret. Don't go telling anyone about it, okay?"

"I won't. I don't even really get the hype for those guys. Aren't they just like, some kinda weird criminal group?" Taki asked.

"Hey c'mon man. You gotta admit it's PRETTY COOL how they steal hearts?" Ryuji said. Taki felt his eyes narrow. Ryuji was never this excited about hyping anyone but himself up.

"What does that even mean. Stealing hearts?" Taki asked "like you're gonna go around romancing bad guys?"

"Nooo not like that. Although..." Ryuji looked around at the various bikini babes, "that don't sound like a bad idea ya know?"

"Stealing swimsuits," Akira agreed with a knowing nod.

"THAT'S A CRIME YOU MORON!" Ryuji shouted, "I'm talking stealing ladies hearts."

"Juuust don't try replicating the Birth of Venus," Taki warned Ryuji.

"What? Why would I ever-" Ryuji began as Yusuke simply moved his hands over his mouth and gave a knowing nod.

"But! Putting our skills to the test in reality sounds like a fruitful endeavor. Let's do it!" Yusuke said as he stood up.

"Alright! Mona, you're in charge of watching our stuff!" Ryuji said. The cat let out a surprised meow as Taki simply watched the exchange.

"Is... that a smart idea?" Taki asked as he began to follow the three of them off.

Suffice to say, it wasn't. The whole "trying to pick up chicks" thing, not leaving the cat alone to guard their stuff. Which Taki would've found somewhat odd had him observing the successions of strikeouts that began not kept him thoroughly entertained. Ryuji was not what one could call "smooth" or "debonair". Loud and overly emotional and cocky but none of those other things. Yusuke had a deep and soothing voice and was an artist and not a bad looker either! But then he was also Yusuke and seemed more interested in women as they might appear on canvas with their bodies made to represent the human concept of desire than as actual people. Then there was Akira, who probably had the best shot out of any of them there for getting girls interested. The boy no doubt had charisma but it was tempered by his quiet and unassuming demeanor. No doubt the boy was trying to hide away considering his criminal record and Taki could hardly blame him.

After their third strikeout the four of them simply stood in front of the water. Watching as the ocean breeze came by.

"I dunno... the ocean just kinda looks bland to me," Ryuji said.

"Feel better," Akira said in response.

"Hey! Don't say that like I'm the only one who messed up! We're going at this like a team, right!?" Ryuji asked.

"I think you guys should just give up. You ain't got the chops," Taki said sarcastically.

"Hey shut up!" Ryuji said, "you haven't been helping us at all! Heck you haven't even tried!"

"You don't seem particularly interested in women, Tachibana-san," Yusuke commented. Taki's eyes narrowed at the sly accusation.

"Hey! I'll have you know I've had at least TWO girls confess to me!" Taki said proudly.

"Oh yea? When?" Ryuji asked.

Crap. Taki's mind raced as he tried desperately to not have to explain Inaba and this whole body switching thing to them.

"Oh well uh... that's... LOOK! I'm good with the ladies okay? In fact!" Taki smiled coyly as he looked to Ryuji, "I bet I can steal a girl's heart JUST by looking at her!"

"Oh yea?" Ryuji said as he proceeded to give Taki multiple stink-eyes, "put your money where your mouth is! Get the next girl you see to fall for you!"

"Alright I will!" Taki said with his arms crossed. It wasn't like he was particularly emotionally invested in what was happening, but he wasn't about to give Ryuji the right to gloat over him. Taki's eyes wandered over the beach, scanning each and every couple carefully before his eyes landed on a girl who was currently facing away from him.

Taki waltzed up to the lady, wearing a green water cap and black bikini that accentuated her mature body.

"Hey babe!" Taki said with confidence, "you alone here?"

"Hrm? That voice..." the woman said as she took off her cap, turned around and revealed the face of none other than his senpai Miki Okudera. "Taki-kun?"

Taki's bravado instantly deflated. "S-SENPAI!?"

"It's nice to see you here Taki-kun!" Okudera said as she noticed Ryuji, Akira and Yusuke approaching him from behind, "and... who are these gentlemen?"

"O-oh uh, they're- uh- my friends. Yeah," Taki mumbled out.

"Ohhh! You must be- Ryuji Sakamoto, Akira Kurusu and Yusuke Kitagawa correct?" Okudera asked as the three of them simply nodded, "Taki-kun has told me so much about all of you!"

"Oh really? What did he say?" Ryuji asked and suddenly Taki was met with both confusion, dread and horror. Not even HE really knew what "he" said about them.

"He said Sakamoto-kun reminded him of a friend he knew!" Okudera said. She must mean Kanji, Taki assumed. "And Kitagawa-kun was... strange, but nice."

"Strange?" Yusuke asked as his attention was suddenly brought elsewhere and he turned and walked away from the group. Perhaps that was the best rebuttal to that remark one could think up.

"And as for Kurusu-kun... he said you were quiet but fun to be around. You have a good sense of humor," Okudera-san laughed.

"Well I do fancy myself a joker at times," Akira agreed with a shrug.

"So uh... senpai!" Taki said in a desperate plea to get away from what he had said prior, "what... brings you here?"

"Oh I'm just taking a swim," Okudera said with a nod, "gotta stay in shape you know!"

It was then that she paused as a cellphone on top of a nearby cooler started to ring. Okudera walked over and picked the phone up gingerly.

"Hello? It's Miki!" she said in a breathy voice, "... huh?"

There was a pause as her face seemed to sullen slightly, "She's in the hospital? … she's okay right? Good... I'll be there as fast as I can... thanks."

"S-senpai?" Taki said as he approached her carefully, "what was... that about a hospital?"

"Hrm? Oh..." Okudera said as she turned to Taki and gave him a disarming smile, "I'm sorry Taki-kun. That's my aunt... she raised me ever since I was little. She's also had health issues for a while now."

Okudera sighed and suddenly gained a weary look in her eyes, "it's hard to support both of us sometimes."

"Senpai," Taki said sadly. Okudera-senpai... he didn't know why but seeing her like this made him feel even more weak and powerless than ever.

"Don't worry about it Taki-kun," Okudera said, her face returning to her confident aura, "I'll be fine. Though I should go see her... do you think you could cover my shift for tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh! Sure!" Taki said with renewed vigor as Okudera gave him an energizing smile and proceeded up the beach, back to the parking lot.

"Woooow dude!" Ryuji said "THAT'S who your senpai at work is? Man no wonder you got a crush on her."

"She's pretty incredible," Akira said.

"D-DON'T GO SAYING THAT STUFF OUT LOUD!" Taki scolded as he looked to the two and blushed furiously, "besides she's got enough people perving on her! She doesn't need you guys- wait where's Yusuke?"

The three looked around to see if they could find the vanishing artist. Thankfully they didn't have to look long as he quickly approached the three of them, with two live red lobsters in each hand.

"So this is where you three are. I've been searching for you," Yusuke said. Taki stared at him.

"Uh... what're you doing with those lobsters?" Ryuji asked.

"While you were busy with your muse, I found these beautiful specimens on sale," Yusuke said, "so I decided to spend the last of my money on them."

Taki just stared some more and finally, after a full 10 seconds of contemplation simply let out the most true and honest words from his mouth, "... why?"

Yusuke looked to Taki and reminisced on his words. His eyes stared at his fellow artist for a couple seconds before dimming and becoming sullen. Slowly Yusuke's posture drooped as his eyes looked to the ground. His mind running against Taki's question and finding nothing but dead ends, "why indeed?" he said.

The profundity with which he spoke those words... one would think it was a question in regards to the universe itself.

"He means why did you waste your money on lobsters you idiot!" Ryuji spat out.

"Oh! It's because I was entranced by their beauty. Upon seeing them I felt the same emotions as I did upon seeing Takamaki-san for the first time!" Yusuke said. Taki slowly raised his hand to get Yusuke's attention.

"You feel... the same emotions looking at Ann... as you do staring at two lobsters?" Taki asked.

"Yes," Yusuke responded matter of factly.

"... okay," was all Taki could say to that. He wasn't sure whether that was an insult to Ann or not.

It was a bit later when they encountered Ann and Makoto trying to talk down two obvious players who were just trying to get some attractive girls to go party with them. Thankfully, they were able to brush them off despite Taki almost letting loose on them... or at least attempting to. Taki's anger was curbed by Futaba suddenly running up to Yusuke and his two new pets and trying to grab them.

"OHH! ARE THOSE LOBSTERS!? ONE IN EACH HAND!?" Futaba shouted.

"I was wondering about that myself," Ann said.

"They remind him of you," was all Taki said to Ann. Ann paused as she stared at Yusuke, apparently she wasn't sure what to think of that either.

"Enough of your vile postulations!" Yusuke said as he proceeded to play keep away with them and Futaba, "these are purely for the sake of visual appreciation!"

"We did tons of stuff today. All in all I'd say coming to the beach was pretty worth it!" Ryuji said.

"Yusuke," Taki began "do you have an aquarium or something to keep those things in?"

"Oh," Yusuke said as though the thought had JUST dawned on him, "I suppose I only have enough room for one..."

Yusuke quickly turned and approached Taki, "Tachibana-san? I trust a fellow artist like yourself to take good care of this vision of natural splendor."

"... do I have to?" was all Taki said.

* * *

And so, Taki sat in his room. A fairly large aquarium was set up with a water pump and some lobster chow for the bright red guy. Part of Taki wanted to just cook the damn thing but... he felt like that would be betraying Yusuke if he did it. So he decided for now he'd just keep the damn thing until he could find a place to release or sell it... would any local fish markets accept a live lobster?

He should leave a note for Mitsuha about his new friend... and he also should prepare for the school trip.


	11. Burn my Dread

At last, Inaba felt like it was at peace. A boy named Mitsuo Kubo had been apprehended by the police after he had apparently disappeared for a couple of days. Kubo had come forward and claimed all the murders were his doing. So at the very least, Mitsuha could put that business behind her and not worry about the Phantom Thieves being killers. Now she could focus on her school trip... and hopefully the SECOND school trip she'd be taking!

When the class arrived at Tatsumi Port Island, they instantly approached the school gates. Yosuke was amazed at the size and even Mitsuha had to agree! This was a bigger school than Shujin! The thought that there were schools out there bigger than even Tokyo's floored Mitsuha. It was about the only thing keeping her distracted from the principle who was currently boring Mitsuha's ear off.

It was then a cute girl with long brown hair approached the group and smiled warmly. She began to introduce the school, Gekkoukan was the name? Anyway the girl was confident and pretty! Mitsuha could feel the charisma radiating off the introduction speech she was giving to them.

Once it was over, the girl handed them their schedule for the day and the group of them read the unfortunate news... they weren't gonna have special period that day. Mitsuha despaired as the group walked into the school... but stopped once she heard two students talking.

"Man if that old guy mouths off to me one more time I'm gonna SHOOT HIM!" the boy said angrily.

"Dude! Don't go saying that! Especially after... well ya know," the other boy said.

"Hrm?" Mitsuha asked as she found herself forcibly inserting herself into the two boys conversation, "excuse me? What're you talking about?"

The two boys looked to her peculiarly.

"Huh? Oh... you're one of those Yasogami students right? Uhm... basically a few years ago there was talks around campus of a group of students who ran around with fake guns," one of the students explained.

"Yea. Said it was for protection but ya know, it makes people on edge," the other boy responded.

"Jeeze... students using fake guns?" Mitsuha said, "why on earth would they need those?"

"I hear criminals like to use them," one of the boys said.

"Hrm..." Mitsuha began and suddenly came to a shocking revelation, "OH! Do you think they could be related to the Phantom Thieves?"

"The Phantom what now?" one of the boys asked.

"PHANTOM THEIVES! You know! They're all over Tokyo's news!" Mitsuha said, aggravated that even this more urban center had apparently not heard of them!

The boys just continued to stare at Mitsuha like she was an idiot. Slowly her sense of preserving her dignity took over and she covered her eyes with her hand.

"Sorry... never mind," Mitsuha said as she turned and walked away from the two. She proceeded to go to the listed class and listen to a lecture on Japanese folklore

* * *

The Flight over there took a few hours. Taki slept but, thankfully didn't recall waking up in Inaba. Once he landed, Taki was greeted by the warmth, the sights and the bustling sounds of Hawaii. There was even a black guy there to hand out one of those flower necklace things!

Taki stretched as he moved over by the hotel with Ryuji, Akira and Ann. Mishima was there too, explaining the various scents Ryuji was picking up.

"That's the lingering scent of carpet cleaner! It's coconut-scented," Mishima explained, "plus I'd say the scent of plumeria for the lei's are amplifying the tropical atmosphere here!"

"What are you? The king of random facts!?" Ryuji asked.

"Don't be mean Ryuji," Taki said, "it's nice to know these things anyway."

"Thanks Tachibana-san. I'm the type that likes to look up stuff beforehand," Mishima explained.

"Then uh- tell me a good but cheap place to eat!" Ryuji said.

After that rooms were being decided. As it so happened, there weren't enough rooms for EVERY student in the class and so one room was going to need to be split 3 ways. Taki, Mishima and Akira just so happened to be the only 3 kids who were free.

But once that was decided, Taki was free to hit the beach! The clear blue sky, the warm sand, the trees and the ocean... Taki couldn't help but take out his book and start sketching the entire beachfront. There was no denying it was a beautiful sight. He wondered what Mitsuha would think of it-

Taki shook his head. Darn why was he thinking of her now of all times? He should be enjoying himself here, right? He heard Ann and the others talking about finding something 'Hawaii-like' to do just a few feet away from where he sat. Hula dancing was discussed. Maybe... he could try surfing? Nah he wouldn't know where to begin.

* * *

"Alright! Here we are~ The Seaside Clamshell in~" said Miss Kashiwagi. Miss Kashiwagi was an upgrade from King Moron in the same way tetanus was an upgrade from a rusty nail in your foot. A woman who was perhaps a bit more past her prime than she'd care to admit and who seemed tactfully unaware of it. To the point she enjoyed flaunting her proposed beauty to all who'd observe. Having her replace the utterly medieval King Moron was like being offended you were shamed so much only to be reminded why you might want to feel that shame to begin with.

"We'll be staying here tonight~" she said seductively as the rest of the students looked on. There was a certain... appearance to the hotel that Mitsuha couldn't dent upon her own observations. It seemed to be in a somewhat... shadier part of town. Not to mention the advertising guaranteed a "don't ask don't tell" policy. Mitsuha could only stand there and feel a lingering sense of dread.

"Is this... really a regular hotel?" Mitsuha found herself asking absentmindedly.

"So what do you think? It was me who found this place!" Kashiwagi said, "it just opened not too long ago. It's got that modern look- and the price was right! Personally I think it was an excellent choice."

"We're staying here?" a boy asked.

"I mean... the sign says hotel but..." another girl chimed in.

"It just opened recently but- dude this totally looks like a love-" the boy was interrupted by a scolding Kashiwagi.

"You there! Don't just stand there! Keep marching in," Kashiwagi commanded as the students began to move inside. Mitsuha simply hung back and waited as her familial group of misfits and friends proceeded up behind her.

"Isn't there something funny about this place?" Yosuke said nervously.

"Is there? We don't have these modern hotels in Inaba so I can't tell," Chie said.

Mitsuha gulped. Her time in Tokyo having taught her that the signs were indeed pointing to this being a love hotel. A place where guys invited ladies over to uhm... well best not to think about that.

"Uhm. This area is called Shirakawa Boulevard and it's-" Rise began but was interrupted by a nervous Yosuke.

"Th-that's all right, Rise. I don't think I wanna know," Yosuke responded.

"Hmhmhmh... faster than I expected..." a mysterious voice sounded, "This is quite the Hotel. If they were to meet me... I wonder, what would the look on Yosuke's face be?"

"W-WHO'S THAT!?" Yosuke shouted.

"UP THERE!" Mitsuha said as she turned and saw a familiar figure standing on a rooftop.

"It can't be..." Yukiko said.

"HYAAA!" screamed Teddie as he jumped and came crashing down onto a pile of garbage, proceeding to waltz over to them with his squeaky feet and bouncy expression, "hmhhmhhhmmm~ Shoo be doo bee~"

"TEDDIE!" Mitsuha said elatedly as she moved over and hugged the big blue mascot bear.

"What're you doing!?" Kanji asked as Teddie enjoyed Mitsuha's open affection.

"The lonely bear inside me went stir crazy!" Teddie said.

"Aww Teddie," Mitsuha said, "why don't you try making some online friends?"

"I did!" Teddie responded, "But they were really mean. I told one of them I was a bear. So he asked me to send a picture and I did! But when he saw what I looked like he said I was 'totally a twink'! The nerve! Calling me a twink when I'm completely a bear! … Mitsu-chan what's a twink?"

Mitsuha simply stared at Teddie as everyone's eyes slowly moved over to Kanji who proceeded to lose his shit with everyone present.

"THE HELL ARE YA'LL STARING AT ME FOR!?" Kanji shouted indignantly.

After a few explanations as to how the bizarre mascot came here, Mitsuha finally moved into the... hotel... and found to her partial relief she had a room all to herself. That made the experience a bit less awkward thankfully.

The room itself was incredibly big with a few murals on the walls, some couches, 4 pillars and in the dead center was a bed obviously big enough for a couple to do... all kinds of indecent things on it. Mitsuha wanted to put the entire thought out of her mind for now and focus on the free time tomorrow... oh yea and Taki was vacationing too wasn't he? In Hawaii? Man that'd be amazing. Wouldn't it be something if she woke up in Hawaii?

Mitsuha yawned a bit as she undressed and got into her pink pajamas. She looked into the mirror on the side of the room and stared at herself for a good solid minute... this is probably what Taki woke up too every morning huh... heh... the thought made her smirk for some unknown reason. Slowly Mitsuha felt her mind fill with a dreamlike haze as her body collapsed onto the bed nearby...

* * *

...

When Mitsuha awoke she was on the large bed again. Groggily her eyes looked around the room... it was still dark out... still night... she must not have slept for very long. Her ears picked up the sound of running water... huh? Was somebody... showering?

Mitsuha stood up from her seat. A different room. She was... in a different room. Not the one she fell asleep in. And something seemed... odd as she moved. She stood up and her legs seemed to push her up higher. Her hair brushed against the back of her shoulders more. Her arms... felt longer. She wasn't in pajamas either. Slowly she made her way to a nearby mirror and peered inside... it was her. But... not? She was taller. Her features more matured and defined. Her hair was longer and... she was older. She was definitely older. How old she couldn't say. Early 20's maybe? Why... why was she-

The sound of running water ceased. She blinked. Why was... there running water? Her head turned to a doorway dimly lit as it swung open. Steam poured out as a figure slowly walked out of the bathroom.

Mitsuha's eyes widened and her mouth turned slack. There, standing in front of her was... Taki. He was older. Much like her, she guessed. His body and face more defined than last she remembered. But there was no doubt it was him. His shortly cut spiky hair was a dead giveaway. The biggest difference was the eyes... she'd never seen his eyes before. Not in his own body at least. They were soft... but determined. A firm kindness to them she'd rarely seen before. But his face and hair aside there was one major factor Mitsuha couldn't deny... he was naked save for a towel covering his lower body. He looked over to her.

"Yo," he smiled, "you awake? Good... gonna take a shower?"

Mitsuha's mouth quivered in fear. What was going on? Why was Taki here? Why was he... he NAKED!? WHY WAS SHE- SHE WAS IN HER UNDERWEAR FOR GODS SAKE!

"T-T-TAKI!?" Mitsuha shouted as she covered her chest with her arms.

"Huh?" he looked to her with a confused expression, "yea?"

"W-WHA-" Mitsuha began as she tried to form the words "WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"..." Taki simply continued to look at her peculiarly, "uh... celebrating? With you?"

"CELEBRATING WHAT!?" she stammered out nervously.

"Our honeymoon?" he asked.

Mitsuha's mind froze solid. Their... honeymoon? As in... that thing couples have after they get- WITH TAKI? THEY'RE HAVING A- WHA- NO- THIS ISN- THIS CAN- WHAT IS THIS!? A million thoughts tried to run through Mitsuha's mind as she found her thought process completely halted by the infinite number of unanswerable questions filling her thoughts. Not only did she definitely NOT feel that way about Taki- EVEN IF SHE DID- THIS WAS WAY TOO FAST!

"... Mitsuha? Are you okay?" the older Taki asked as he slowly approached her and, using his hand as a barrier, placed the back of it against her forehead and then his own against the front. Mitsuha's face turned bright red as she realized his face was uncomfortably close to her own... it was only now Mitsuha realized just how... handsome Taki was. Not his face alone but... his eyes. There was just something... strangely drawing about them-

She pushed him away. He let out a surprised yelp as she turned and started to run for the bed.

"M-MITSUHA!?" Taki shouted as she felt her foot trip over the bed and her body start to fall down onto it. In a split second- the hotel was lost.

There was fog. A thick, yellow, impenetrable fog surrounding it. Taki was gone now. Lost to that fog. Or maybe she was lost? She couldn't tell. She saw a single eye stare directly into her soul. A voice rang trough her mind.

_ Your trickster will not save you, goddess. _

* * *

Mitsuha woke up in Taki's body. She was on a bed... she turned and she saw Mishima sleeping next to her. In a bed over... there was Akira with his glasses off. Mitsuha blinked and began to breath heavily... that dream... was just a dream... was just a dream... it had to have been...

...

"HAWAII!" Mitsuha said once she was looking outside the window with a groggily awakening Mishima and Akira behind her.

"Yeah Tachibana-san, we got here yesterday," Mishima said as he put on his shirt.

"I KNOW! I JUST... wow..." Mitsuha said as she looked out at the rising sun and the tropical resort around her. This was really Hawaii wasn't it? She wasn't dreaming? At first all she wanted to do was go to Tokyo. But now she was in HAWAII of all places!? The world really was a lot bigger than she ever realized.

"Let's go down and meet the others," Akira said. Mitsuha turned and nodded. She'd finally get to look around! Oh shoot this was only going to be for a day wasn't it? Darrrn... oh well.

…

"It costs money to enjoy that atmosphere, and there's only so much we can do as students," Ann explained as Ryuji continued to lament the lack of local atmosphere. Mitsuha had to admit, there were certainly a lot of Japanese people here.

Soon Makoto arrived, lamenting her having to deal with a local cab driver's ailments for 30 minutes. Mitsuha winced at that, she didn't know how Makoto could put up with that.

"We should be doing some more exciting stuff! I mean we're in Hawaii for gods sake!" Ryuji said, "isn't the school suppose to plan stuff? I wanna go diving!"

"YEA! OH! I know," Mitsuha said "why don't we go to a luau!"

"It seems like the school didn't have enough time to make a coordinated travel plan," Makoto explained, "that lack of coordination is what lead to them using students as chaperons as well."

"Besides, aren't luau actually a sacred tradition of the Hawaiian people?" Ann asked "that got turned into a tourist trap due to colonialism?"

"... oh," Mitsuha said suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed at having offered the idea.

"Way to kill the mood Ann," Ryuji said, "oh yea. You two! You're rooming with Mishima-kun... how is that?"

"All Phan-site all the time," Akira said. Oh yea! Mitsuha had almost forgotten that Mishima was a big fan of the Phantom Theives! She had interacted with him so little that she had almost forgotten!

"You know I do hear people mentioning the Phantom Thieves ever so often. Even here," Ryuji said.

"WHAAAT?" Mitsuha cried, "that's bullcrap! How is it people in Hawaii know the Phantom Thieves but people in Tatsumi Port Island don't!?"

"Uh... you've been to Tatsumi-port island, Taki-kun?" Makoto asked.

"... well I... uhm," Mitsuha began as she rubbed the back of her head bashfully, "you know... I have... friends. Online. Who go there sometimes on... summer vacation. It's not weird to have friends online, right Yusu-"

It took Mitsuha a moment to register that Yusuke was standing next to her. Whom she recalled Taki mentioning would not be here as he was in Los Angeles.

"I suppose not. But it's a bit disappointing to not have the ability to travel overseas. It provides unique and new insights into the world," Yusuke said.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Ann shouted.

"Weren't you suppose to be going to Los Angeles?" Makoto asked.

"Apparently there was a terrible storm brewing on the west coast. They couldn't land the plane and there was no sign of it breaking up. So they instead opted to make an emergency landing here," Yusuke explained.

"Do you just bring rain wherever you go?" Ryuji bemoaned.

"Could it be what happened at the fireworks festival was your fault too?" Makoto wondered.

"Don't go bringing any storms here, got it?" Ann said.

"I'll do my best," Yusuke responded with completely earnest emotion.

"So... there's nothing scheduled after this. What do you all plan to do?" Makoto asked.

"Well I gotta get some souvenirs. Mom wanted me to buy her one," Ryuji said.

"OH YEA! And we need to get something for Morgana and Futaba too!" Ann said.

Morgana? The cat? Well getting the cat a toy from overseas wasn't too silly a notion. Maybe she could buy something for Ebi-chan? Do lobsters even like toys?

Once they were all talking about what souvenirs to buy, Mitsuha decided to go off on her own. Anything in Inaba couldn't even compare to the tropical atmosphere of this place. The beaches, the trees, all the foreign people hanging around here! It was fascinating to Mitsuha and she couldn't help but find herself giddily taking pictures of everything she could see.

Eventually Mitsuha found herself exhausted and trying some fried shrimp from a local vendor. As she sat down at a park bench she heard a semi-familiar voice call out to her.

"Oh! Tachibana-kun!" came the voice of Haru Okumura. The soft and fluffy looking girl approached Mitsuha with a small bounce in her step.

"Oh! Haru-chan," Mitsuha responded as she took a seat next to her.

"It's been tough keeping the second years in line," Haru sighed as Mitsuha looked at her.

"I guess so... but we're in Hawaii!" Mitsuha said brightly, "isn't that amazing!?"

"I suppose... but my family vacations here regularly. Especially after us branching out here," Haru explained and Mitsuha simply reeled back a bit. She almost forgot that her and Haru-chan, while in the same school, were somehow in even more completely different worlds. Haru's family was rich beyond imagination and she had to remember that venturing out to a place like this probably wasn't such an unreasonable fact for them.

"Oh... I see," Mitsuha said.

"But it's fine Tachibana-kun," Haru said, "after all, it's nice to be able to just walk out and enjoy your freedom! Trying to help others... is nice."

There was a certain sadness to her voice that Mitsuha picked up on instantly. Something tugging at the girl that made Mitsuha want to reach out to her.

"Uhm... Haru-chan? Is something wrong?" Mitsuha asked.

"... I don't want to burden you with my own problems, Tachibana-san," Haru said as she shook her head.

"No! No it's not a burden at all! I'm sure even Ta... I'm sure I'd want to know what's ailing you," Mitsuha said.

"... I am getting married once I graduate," Haru said. Mitsuha blinked. Married? That was making her upset, "it's the wishes of my father that I marry this boy... to consolidate the power he has."

Mitsuha looked away as she realized this was an arranged union.

"Uhm... is the guy at least... cute?" Mitsuha couldn't help but ask.

"He's... something," was all Haru could muster. Mitsuha bit back her breath. That was not a good sign.

"Haru-chan... I-" Mitsuha began but was interrupted by Haru's voice.

"It's okay Taki-kun. There's nothing you can do about it," she explained.

"It's not fair though," Mitsuha said, "you should... you should be able to fall in love with anyone you want."

Haru laughed as she heard him say those words, "that's just like you Taki-kun. Believing in true love."

Mitsuha's eyes narrowed, "what's wrong with believing in true love?"

"Nothing! In fact it's quite nice. A lot of people think the whole idea is pretty cheesy though... do you have anyone you like, Tachibana-kun?" Haru asked.

Mitsuha paused. Should... should she say Okudera-senpai? That WAS who Taki liked right?

Who Taki liked...

A vision from her dream came to her again. Of his face uncomfortably close to her own and his body...

Mitsuha blushed as she looked down and covered her face with her hands.

"Taki-kun?" Haru asked.

"AH!" Mitsuha shouted as she looked up from her hands, that must've looked suspicious! "There's... a girl at work!"

"Oh? A work place romance? How lovely," Haru said as Mitsuha laughed.

"Yea... and... uh... well," Mitsuha tried to think of something else to say to try and comfort the girl... all she could think of was this, "there was someone else I suppose. Someone I met a few summers ago."

"Oh? A summer romance?" Haru said.

"Yeah... I was young and... they knew a lot about a place I'd never been... they kinda helped me open up my eyes to the world around me... made me wanna leave home," Mitsuha explained, "I hoped that I could see them again but... after that summer they just kinda disappeared from my life. Sometimes I wonder what they're doing... if they're out there looking for me."

"How charming! Did you keep something of theirs to remember them by? Like a lock of their hair?" Haru asked.

"No I gave him a-" Mitsuha paused, "... uh Haru-chan I don't think keeping a lock of someone's hair to remember them by is very romantic."

Mitsuha's mind instantly wandered to a picture of her holding a clump of hair in her hand. A scary expression on her face with a tiny bit of blood on her cheek as she just said 'I KEPT IT TO REMIND ME OF YOU' out loud to this imaginary boy.

"Oh. I see," Haru nodded, "well... if you would like Tachibana-kun. You can come with me and the other senior girls! We're playing a game tonight."

"A game? What game?" Mitsuha asked. Haru suddenly got a nervous expression.

"Oh... perhaps I shouldn't have invited you? You see it's called-"

* * *

"KINGS GAMMMME!" Rise shouted as she stood up, her cheeks flushed red as the group of them sat in what appeared to be a pretty fancy looking night club, "times like this... adults play Kings Game. It's the LAW!"

Rise hiccuped, her face flushed as everyone collectively just stared at her.

"What's their problem? They make me act like a ditz, call me Risette and stuff, and then say I'm a kid..." Rise hiccuped "it's sooo obvious. Those rap parties get a lot funner when I go home. MORONS! I'm gonna play the kings game now and ain't NO ONE GONNA STOP ME!"

"Yet another side of Rise exposed. I wonder if she knows what she's saying?" Yosuke wondered.

"MITSUHA!" Rise shouted and Taki immediately looked up from the drink he was holding at the smashed girl.

"Get the CHOPSTICKS READY!" Rise shouted.

"Ehhh? Why me?" Taki asked, feeling the atmosphere of the bar slowly set into his own psyche.

"THE KINGS WOORD IS LAAAWWW!" Rise shouted.

"It's already started!?" Yosuke asked.

After a second of ponder what the chopsticks meant and retrieving them from a slightly concerned looking bartender, Rise put them down onto the table confidently, prompting Chie to ask a pertinent question.

"Uhm... what is this 'Kings Game' again?"

"OKAY!" Yukiko said in an equally sloshed voice, "One chopstick makes you the king if you draw it. The other chopsticks have numbers on 'em! The king picks the number and says what that person has to do. But who has whiich number is a secret until the king gives the orders!"

"Senpai you're such an adult. YOU TELL EM!" Rise shouted.

"YUKIKO!? Where did you learn this stuff!?" Chie demanded.

"C'mon everyone! Draw!" Rise shouted.

Everyone reached over and drew a chopstick.

"Okay who's the king?" Rise asked. Teddie stood up.

"TEDDIE'S IS RED! RED! Is Teddie the king?" he asked.

"Why suddenly in third person?" Taki asked.

"I! THE KING! COMMAND THEE TO SMOOCHETH ME WITHOUT DELAY!" Teddie proclaimed in his typical voice. Taki scoffed a bit. It was true underneath that costume he was... pretty... but that certainly didn't change how he felt about him being all clingy and flirty with Mitsuha.

… himself. He didn't like how clingy and and flirty he was with HIMSELF... in Mitsuha's body. Yea that worked.

"S-smmoch!?" Chie said awkwardly.

"Please god... grant me a girl... NUMBER 3!" Teddie shouted.

"GYAH!" Kanji shouted as he stood up from his seat, his eyes looking down at the chopstick in his hand fearfully.

"I MEANT NUMBER 2!" Teddie panicked.

"No take backs!" Yosuke said indignantly.

"SMOOCH! SMOOOCH!" Yukiko demanded.

"K-KANJI! SO YOU WERE AFTER MY FUZZY FUR! Ooookay. But it's my first time~ Be gentle!" Teddie said as he jumped up onto Kanji who proceeded to shout all manner of threats and obscenities at the boy in an attempt to get him off.

"AAA NOOO! HEEEY! HEEELP!" Kanji shouted as the sound of wet lip smacking sounded.

"OOHHOOO! ONLY THE FIRST ROUND AND TWO CONTESTANTS HAVE DROPPED OUT ALREADY!" The sloshed Rise shouted.

"You can drop out?" Chie asked.

"ROUND TWO!" Rise shouted as the group carefully drew chopsticks from the cup once more, "Who's the king?" Rise asked.

Yu Narukami raised his hand and looked to the group. Chie sighed in relief.

"Thank god, someone decent... no crazy orders this time!" Chie said.

"That's not how it goes," Yukiko said in an equally sloshed voice as Rise's, "if the last king ordered a smooch~ Then the next order's gotta be MORE EXTREME~"

"Oh. So like... with your tongue?" Taki said offhandedly, the atmosphere clouding his mind as his own face flushed a bit.

"M-MITSUHA!" Chie shouted.

"YEA! Or they gotta rest your head on your lap!" Rise said.

"Nah make'm sit on his lap!" Yukiko shouted.

"OR THEY COULD HAVE TO HUG HIM!" Rise said.

"BETTER THAN THAT A PIGGY BACK RIDE!" Yukiko giggled.

"C'MON KING! WHO'S GONNA DO WHAT!?" Rise shouted.

Yu stared at the chopstick for a solid minute and slowly thought before he let out a small breath and turned his attention back to the group.

"Alright... if my command has to be greater than the last I suppose I have no other option," Yu said with a nod, "I COMMAND NUMBER 5 TO MAKE OUT WITH ME!"

"Y-YU!?" Chie shouted in shock. He was being surprisingly forward.

Taki blinked and looked down at his chopstick. It said 5 on it. Taki gulped and slowly looked up at Yu who returned his gaze with a suddenly bashful look. Taki frowned... on one hand, it wouldn't be particularly scandalous since he was in Mitsuha's body. On the other hand, once Mitsuha found out she was probably gonna kill him... but on the OTHER OTHER HAND it'd be just as embarrassing for him to have to kiss a guy... even if he was technically a girl right now... how best to approach the situation.

"... ah screw it," Taki finally said as he stood up, grabbed Yu by his white shirt and open-mouth kissed him. His tongue gently moving into Yu's own for a solid second before pulling away.

"WOOO SENPAI!" Rise shouted, "I'm... jealous..."

"Tell me about it," Yosuke bemoaned.

"Uh... Mitsuha-" Yu began but Taki was already back in his seat, his head tilting back and forth.

"God... I can't believe I did that... I'm so sorry... senpai... Mitsuha..." he said drunkenly.

"Uh... why are you apologizing to yourself?" Chie asked.

Once a regrettable Kanji and Teddie returned to their seats, Yukiko began to giggle to herself some more.

"OH! ME NEXT! ME NEXT! I'M THE KING! Actually the queen!" Yukiko said.

"You didn't even draw a chopstick," Yosuke bemoaned.

"Alright. Let's have someone talk about something REALLY EMBARASSING. Something they'd never wanna tell ANYONE! Hrmmm... AH! NAOTO-KUN! I CHOOSE YOU!" Yukiko shouted.

"She's breaking all the rules. Just ignore her Naoto," Yosuke said.

"No. Actually that won't be necessary," Naoto said as they closed their eyes and nodded, "One stipulation though. If I do this the rest of you must reveal 'something' as well."

"OKAAAY!" Rise responded.

"No particularly embarrassing experiences come to mind. Would discussing my life be fair game? It's a rare situation where I can speak of such things," Naoto asked.

"Way to kill the mood," Yosuke commented.

"The Shirogane family has been detectives for Generations now. We lend our powers to the police force from time to time," Shirogane explained.

"Wow. Generations?" Chie asked.

"Oh you're like... that Akechi guy," Taki mumbled. Naoto rolled their eyes at him and continued.

"In days gone by when there were no crime scene investigators, consulting detectives were considerably more valuable. Thus my grandfather has a strong connection with the police and looks after me. Despite my youth and inexperience. But investigators today are well versed in science and medicine, so I must work to stand out in my field," Naoto explained.

"That sounds tough... uh... is that it? No punchline?" Yosuke asked.

"I fear you may be looking to the wrong person for that," Naoto said.

"THAT'S SOOOO EMBARASSING! ISN'T NAOTO-KUN EMBARASSING!" Yukiko giggled.

"I wanna go home," Yosuke moaned.

"Phew... I'm sleepy," Rise said.

"Well then... it's your turn now," Naoto said dramatically, "tell me... what is your true involvement in the murder case?"

Taki's head peeked up, "huh?" he said.

"You know, you're so good at killing the mood it's almost funny," Yosuke said in a half-hearted attempt to distract from the conversation.

"Weeell... we go rescue people who've been kidnapped by jumping into the TV!" Yukiko said drunkenly.

"H-huh?" Taki asked as he looked around confused.

"And theeeen we go do our PERSONA! And beat the CRAP outta shadows," Yukiko said.

"What're you talking about?" Taki said.

"Y-YOU IDIOT!" Yosuke shouted.

"I'm sorry. Yukiko is a bit tipsy right now-" Yu began but was interrupted by Naoto.

"Are you mocking me?" they said indignantly.

"ISH TRUE! Peerrrsoooona!" Rise shouted.

"Will someone put these two to bed already!?" Chie scolded.

"... I see now that you have no intention of telling me the truth," Naoto said, "and that perhaps Miyamizu-san's bizarre fantasies are rubbing off on you?"

"Huhhh?" Taki asked as he looked over to Naoto.

"I looked up the name 'Suguru Kamoshida'. I saw information regarding the Olympic Volleyball team of Japan, which he is apparently a member of, but no information regarding him as a teacher-" Naoto began but was interrupted.

"MAN- FUCK KAMOSHIDA!" Taki said indignantly.

"Mitsuha!" Chie shouted in fear of her sudden lashing out.

"FUCK'IM! What he did to... Suzui-san was... unforgivable-" Taki slurred out bitterly.

"... as I SAID it's doubtful you would have ever come into contact with him... so I don't know why you think he was targeted by a group called 'The Phantom Thieves' who definitely do not exist," Naoto responded with a slight frown.

"Huuuh? What do you mean they- 'don't exist'?" Taki asked, "I don't think they're as amazing as people say they are but they exi-"

"There's no information of any such organization operating in the world Mitsuha," Naoto said.

"Buuut Medjed was going after them," Taki slurred.

"Huh? Medjed?" Yosuke asked "what on earth is that?"

"I have no idea," Naoto said, "and how on earth are you all getting inebriated? These drinks are non-alcoholic."

"GOOD ONE NAOTO~" Yukiko slurred.

"No. I confirmed it when I first entered. No alcohol has been served here since a rash of drunk driving occurred last year," Naoto explained.

"Huh? Does that mean we're drunk off the atmosphere?" Chie asked.

"Whooo caaaares! WHEEEHEEE! I FEEEL SOOO GOOOD~ GOODNIGHT!" Yukiko stammered out as she lowered her head and fell asleep.

"H-HEY SENPAI! How're we gonna get back with two passed out drunks!?" Kanji shouted.

"All this is giving me a big headache! Is this what a hangover feels like?" Yosuke asked.

"TEDDIE IS STILL TOTALLY OKAY!" Teddie slurred out, "let's keep drinking till moorning!"

"Briing it oooonnnn," Rise moaned out.

"AS I SAID!" Naoto shouted up over them, "you haven't been drinking alcohol. Are you a pack of imbeciles?"

Taki didn't know... was he? Naoto said the Phantom Thieves didn't exist. They couldn't find any information on them... but like... they were all over the news back home. And so was Medjed. Inaba wasn't so far removed from the rest of the world news of those guys just... didn't reach them. They had to have the internet to some capacity, right?

Then why... why...

* * *

"It'll be too much hassle for me to go anywhere else. I'll just sleep here tonight," Ann said. Ryuji, Mishima, Akira, Mitsuha and Mishima all jolted back a bit.

"WAIT WHAT? I-I DUNNO IF THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!" Ryuji shouted.

"Are you... serious?" Akira asked politely.

"Don't worry. I trust you guys~" Ann said.

"You're VERY confident, Ann-san," Mitsuha said bashfully.

"Then uh... who gets to sleep on a bed?" Mishima asked.

A second later they were playing cards. Mishima threw down a winning hand. Another second later, Ann threw down her own winning hand.

Now Mitsuha and Ryuji both laid down on the floor, the lights off, as Mishima currently resided in the bathroom.

"I'm all the way in HAWAII and I'm stuck sleeping on the floor!" Ryuji said.

"Oh calm down Ryuji-kun," Mitsuha said, "just be glad you got to go to Hawaii at all."

"The school trip... Shiho was really looking forward to this," Ann sighed. Mitsuha gained a pained expression. Taki had told her what happened to Shiho... and while the person who did it admitted the crime, it didn't change what happened to her. Mitsuha thought as she laid there, looking out at the window. Her world was so small at first and now... now it was opening up to her. But along with that she was starting to see there were people out there... people who were going through things way worse than she was.

Haru-chan was being assigned a marriage... Shiho was assaulted like that. She supposed it was a good thing the Phantom Thieves were out there doing things like that but... she couldn't help but feel very petty all of a sudden. All of her problems, about wanting to see more of the world and to live life through someone else's eyes... it all seemed so small and insignificant as well. She was small and insignificant. Her whole life was...

"You know we don't know too much about each other... like... what kind of people we like. So... COME CLEAN, TAKI!" Ann said giddily.

"Huh!?" Mitsuha said as she sat up. Hadn't she just answered this?

"Uh... well... I'd like... someone who's strong and dependable?" Mitsuha said. It was an honest answer and as long as she never specified the gender it'd be fine, right?

"Uh huh," Ann said, "so if two girls came up and confessed to you, and they were both equally strong and dependable, which one would you pick?"

"Uhm," Mitsuha began, "I'd pick... the one with strong eyes?" she said without thinking.

"Ohhh so eyes are what matter most to you huh?" Ann said. Ah, Mitsuha had fallen for the oldest trick in the book. The 'Your first answer is superficial and your second answer is your true preference' question.

"Tricking people huh," Ryuji said with slowly narrowing eyes.

"So what about you, Akira?" Ann asked.

"Hrm... I'd say... a girl who'd wear a maid outfit for me but also teach me algebra," Akira said.

"... that's... specific," Ann responded.

"S-someone..." a voice weakly rang out.

"So what kinda guy do you-" Ryuji began but was interrupted by what was clearly Mishima's voice calling from the bathroom.

"My stomach! Euuurgghhh..." Mishima cried out.

"That... doesn't sound good," Ann said.

"Wasn't he drinking the tap water?" Ryuji asked, "That's like... the one thing you aren't suppose to do when you're out of the country."

Mitsuha sighed. Her problems may seem small in comparison to others, but to poor Mishima-kun he was probably suffering the worst out of everyone there.

* * *

Mitsuha was busy eating ramen at the stall with her friends. The restaurant was one Rise recommended and she was quite glad she did! She'd rarely gotten to eat ramen this quality before. The broth was smooth and tangy, the flavor strong but not overpowering, the noodles were hand made... it almost made up for her only getting a day in Hawaii.

"Uhm... what happened last night? I don't remember much about it," Yukiko asked.

"Oh. I think the two of us fell asleep pretty quick. I heard it got pretty wild though," Rise said.

Mitsuha looked down and sighed. She remembered Taki's text to her...

_Mitsuha I'm sorry. We went some place to drink. It was... intoxicating. We played Game of Kings? I think I... did something shameful with Yu. I'm so sorry. _

One part of Mitsuha wanted to ask but another part wanted desperately not to. So she opted to simply stay quiet and give Yu a bashful look. One he returned but then looked back down at his own bowl and simply continued to eat in dedicated solitude as he always did.

Mitsuha sighed as the others continued their eating and all she did was think... apparently they talked to Naoto-kun yesterday. Weren't they a detective? That's what Chie was saying. Kinda like Akechi, she supposed. But Naoto didn't quite seem like Akechi. Naoto was serious, and very straight forward. They didn't seem like the kind to mince words and they were more interested in whatever case or mission was distracting them than befriending people. Akechi was more... charming? She supposed. He certainly seemed more interested in befriending Akira than anything else.

After Teddie stole Yukiko's bowl and some lamenting was done, Naoto spoke up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's close to the meeting time," Naoto said.

"Aww already? I thought the trip was gonna be a bore... But now that it's over, I actually had a good time," Chie lamented "HEY! Let's go get Nanako-chan a souvenir!"

"That's a great idea," Yu smiled and nodded, "there's a lamp I was thinking of getting her."

"Alright come on, let's get going-" Yosuke said as he stood up and looked to an unusually still Teddie, "hey Ted? Yo! TED!"

"Don't make me rub your fur the wrong way you little-" Kanji began as he stood up and approached Teddie but stopped once he was unresponsive, "D-dude, he ain't moving! What is- is he hibernating!?"

"Wha- don't tell me- has he been in our world too long!?" Chie said.

Our world? Did she mean Japan? Was Teddie homesick? What if it was like Mishima and the food was making him react funny?

"What?! TEDDIE! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Mitsuha shouted.

Teddie let out a disgusting noise and simply grumbled, "uggh... my tummy's heavy."

"Leave it behind," was all Yukiko said.

* * *

"Uhm... Naoto-kun?" Mitsuha asked as she slowly approached the young detective from behind. They were approaching the rendezvous area and Mitsuha's other friends had gone on ahead.

"Yes Miyamizu-san?" Naoto asked with a noticeable frustration in their voice.

"Uhm... I'm sorry for bothering you but... is it okay if I ask? You're a... detective right?" Mitsuha asked.

"... yes. That is something I aspire to be," Naoto responded with utmost sincerity.

"Uhm... okay... how do I ask this... do you think you'd be willing to teach me?" Mitsuha asked. Naoto's eyes widened, they were noticeably caught off guard.

"H-huh!? You want to be a detective!?" Naoto said.

"Sort of? I want to help people," Mitsuha said, "I mean... I've seen... and heard of a lot of people being hurt. Saki Senpai, that announcer lady... even Mister Morooka didn't deserve to die."

Mitsuha lowered her head and played a bit with her hair.

"So I got to thinking... maybe if I become a detective, you know the kind who goes out and shows the world the truth and unjust things that go on? I could help people!" Mitsuha reasoned, "I could be a... Detective Princess!"

Naoto lowered their head and sighed deeply.

"That's nice to say," they said indignantly, "but you realize that you ARE a woman Mitsuha? Being a detective is not going to be easy if even possible for someone like you."

"I know," Mitsuha nodded, "being a woman isn't going to make it easy. But... I may as well try anyway."

Naoto looked, unreasonably caught off-guard by Mitsuha's brutal honesty.

"I figure... if there are people out there like the Phantom Thieves who're courageous enough to stand up to bad guys, I should be courageous too," Mitsuha explained.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE THERE'S NO SUCH- whatever," Naoto sighed as they stomped off in frustration.

"Huh? Naoto-kun!? COME ON!" Mitsuha shouted as she began to chase down after them.

* * *

Taki stood there, his eyes twitching as he saw Akira, Ryuji, Mishima and Yusuke come walking back from the beach. Yusuke holding a plate of shrimp and eyeing it delectably because of course he was.

"You guys started hitting on chicks again?" Taki asked angrily, "and failing too?"

"Hey shut up!" Ryuji shouted "don't talk to US about romance mister 'Oh I'll make a girl fall in love with me at first sight'!"

"Shut up," Taki hissed as the group approached him.

"Hah! How about you ask those Phantom Thieves for help?" a nearby vendor said, "they're all about stealing hearts, right? You could make those girls have a change of heart."

"Okay," Taki said, "I think if the Phantom Thieves tried that they'd be stepping over MORE than a few lines!"

"You uh... think so?" Ryuji asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how they work," Akira said.

"Maan... shit went south real fast," Ryuji sighed.

Taki simply closed his eyes and nodded his head. Oh well, once this whole school trip was over and he was back in Tokyo he could put this whole thing behind him. Get back to his studies, leaving notes for Mitsuha, go to work, meet with Okudera senpai... oh yea. He should totally get her a souvenir! What would she like?

Apparently she was a fan of that hedgehog Mitsuha sew for her...

* * *

It was a balmy evening as Miki Okudera finished up her work at the restaurant and proceeded up the steps of a nearby walkway. Only to have her careful trek home interrupted by the unwelcome visage of Takumi Wareru, aka "Don Juan".

"Ahhh. Miki-chan! So nice to see you," he greeted warmly, with a smile that was akin to that of a crocodile.

Okudera didn't respond. Didn't even really try to acknowledge him. Her face simply hardened as she passed him and he shouted back.

"Oh. That's how it is eh? Alright! Gonna just leave that dumb kid high and dry huh?" he said.

Okudera stopped. She turned to him, her face still visibly wrathful as she grit her teeth.

"Don't you DARE try ANYTHING against Taki-kun! If you do I'll go to the police," she warned him.

"Hrm? The police eh? And tell them what?" Takumi asked, "that you were stealing money from your workplace's register every night?"

There was a pause. A chill wind suddenly blew through the air as Miki Okudera simply hung her mouth open with her eyes wide. No... no how- how did he-

"You... you what?" she asked.

"Ooooohhh Miki-chan... you thought nobody would notice didn't you? But I have... connections," he admitted as he laughed a bit to himself, "people were getting suspicious weren't they. A bit off the top each night and no one's the wiser... but you've been getting bolder recently haven't you?"

"Y-YOU-" Okudera began but was interrupted once more by him.

"NOW there's an easy way out of this, Miki-chan... if it came to light that you stole that money well... people would be shocked. They'd be surprised. They might even doubt it initially... but then, if some punk kid was found out to the the culprit," Takumi's words wandered off as Okudera's eyes widened.

"NO! Not Taki-kun! He doesn't deserve that!" she shouted.

"THEN you don't have much of a choice now... you know. My father is very rich... he can pay off your Aunt's medical debts easily," Takumi offered.

"... why are you doing this?" Okudera asked in a defeated tone.

"Because my dear. Everyone in this world needs something to represent their power. For some it's the men they have under them... for others, it's the works they've made or they money they flaunt. But for me personally... I simply enjoy showing the world that even the most beautiful woman cannot escape my charms," Takumi explained, his voice belaying his true smiley intentions.

"Do you call this 'your charms'?" Okudera said disdainfully.

"It will have to do," he said as he shook his head and spat a bit onto the ground, "let me make one thing clear Miki-chan. My home? My abode in Kamurocho? Is... a Temple. A temple where only the most beautiful and the most pious can join and worship the very ground I walk on. Now... you can enter into my temple and join my adoring worshipers. Or you can let that stupid brat take the fall for your misdeeds. The choice is yours, Miki-chan."

Okudera simply looked down sorrowfully for a solid second before sadly speaking to him.

"What... what am I suppose to do?" Okudera asked.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow evening," Takumi assured him, "I... do expect you to break it off before anything gets too complicated? Not that I mind if you go behind his back."

Slowly the man approached Okudera and wrapped one hand around her waist. Her eyes twitched and body shuddered in abject terror as his mouth moved uncomfortably close to her ear.

"Don't worry Miki-chan... I promise to be gentle," he whispered and she almost threw her fist into his face but stopped herself. He had all the keys right now. There wasn't anything she could do but just hold herself dearly as the man let go of Miki and walked off, leaving the girl alone on the bridge to think of what to do by herself.

"Taki-kun," she sobbed "I'm so sorry..."


	12. Like a Yakuza

When Taki arrived back home from Hawaii things seemed alright... until his next shift that is. Okudera-senpai hardly went out onto the floor the entire evening and when she did she immediately approached Taki and said in a no-nonsense voice, "we need to talk". Taki was confused but once the store closed he followed her outside and met her in the back alleyway.

"Taki," Okudera-san said as she looked to him, "I'm... sorry. For everything."

"Huh?" Taki asked as his eyes darted around confused.

"You're just a high school student Taki-kun... I shouldn't have lead you on like that," she said.

"Lead me o- wait! Senpai that's not what I-" Taki began but Okudera quickly shut him up.

"Look... from now on I'm just your senpai at work, okay?" Okudera said, "there's nothing between us. So just... forget everything."

Huh!? What was this? Forget everything? Taki couldn't just... forget a person completely! And why was she suddenly talking about this?

"Senpai is something wrong?" Taki asked as suddenly an expensive looking car came to a complete halt down the alleyway and across the street from them. Okudera suddenly looked both sullen yet determined at the same time.

"... no. Nothing's wrong, just... try to forget me Taki-kun. I'm not worth your time," Okudera said as she began walking down the street toward the car.

"S-SENPAI!?" Taki shouted as she suddenly marched across the street, went into the unfamiliar car and disappeared as it drove off. Taki stood there in confused dumbfoundment... what had just happened... it wasn't like Okudera-senpai at all. She was always at least partially upfront and honest with him but here she was just... evasive and dismissive. What was going on?

Dammit, Taki cursed under his breath as he ran back into the restaurant to speak with the other staff.

"What the heck happened!?" Taki asked.

"Oy. Taki. Forget it," one of the waiters said.

"Yea. That Don Juan guy? Okudera's going out with him now," another said, "maaan she was a real looker too... oh well. Can't compete with a guy like that."

"WHAT!?" Taki shouted indignantly, "SHE'S... and you're just letting this happen?"

"Don't do anything stupid Taki. Guy's handsome AND rich. He's definitely a better player than you'll ever be," another waiter chimed in.

"I'M NOT A- Look! Can't you guys see she's not happy about this!? I don't want Senpai to be miserable!" Taki shouted.

The other waiters looked at him confusedly for a second before one of them laughed.

"Hoohoo! Look at mister chivalry here! Ya know that ain't gonna win the heart of someone experienced like her," he said.

"What did you just say?" Taki said, anger creeping into his voice.

"Hey, different subject but- Taki you haven't been stealing from the register have you?" one of the chefs asked.

"Huh?" Taki said as his eyes widened, "stealing from the... register?"

"Yea. The boss has been looking into it. Our profits are a bit lower than the paperwork says and he thinks one of the staff might be skimming off the top as it were," the chef explained.

Taki blinked and rubbed his chin. Silently a thought formed in his head.

"Do any of you know where this 'Don Juan' guy hangs out?" Taki asked.

"Taki don't do something stupid," one of them said, "I hate to be the one to tell your dad you got yourself-"

"JUST. Tell me!" Taki demanded.

"... he's got a place owned by his dad in Kamurocho," one of the waiters sighed, "his name is Takumi Wareru."

"Kamurocho... got it," Taki said with a nod as he stormed off.

* * *

The red archway that signified entry into Kamurocho was a strange sign of forewarning to Taki as he stepped down the iconic street and tried his best to be unassuming. Kamurocho had an unsavory reputation to be sure, it was a place full of hose clubs, sketchy business and gangsters and even Yakuza. Even compared to Shinjuku's red light district there was a certain atmosphere of lingering dread and terror here that Taki could only intangibly grasp at.

Soon he was moving across Kamurocho, looking for anyone who seemed like he might know something. Eventually his eyes fell onto a lone punk looking thug who was maybe just a bit older than him, squatting down at the end of an empty parking lot. Taki approached him and spoke calmly but forcefully.

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" Taki said.

"Ehhh?" the guy looked up at Taki with a crude expression.

"Uhm," Taki said nervously, suddenly getting a real sense of just how outclassed he felt, "I uh... I wanna know something about Takumi Wareru."

"Ohhh? You think you're a funny guy eh?" the man said as he stood up from his squatting position and suddenly revealed himself to be standing a good 5 inches taller than Taki.

"Uhm..." Taki began as he slowly backed off, a backing off which was met with a sudden thud as Taki realized he had just backed off into an equally tall thug.

"Oy. Okazaki," the guy said as Taki realized there were too more tough looking guys behind him. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, "who's the brat?"

"Like I know," the first gangster said as he approached Taki and suddenly reached down into Taki's own coat pocket. Taki raised his arms to try and shove him off but was quickly grabbed by two more thugs who held him back as both his wallet and his cellphone were ripped from his jacket and were scoured. The small amount of change he had in his wallet was instantly pulled out and the gangster in question was already looking at his phone.

"Hrm? What's this? 'Taki-kun, I'm going to be on TV soon? But whatever you do you absolutely cannot watch it! I forbid it! And if you're me when it happens you have to pretend to be... sick?' Oy the fuck's this mean?" the punk said angrily.

"HEY!" Taki shouted "GIVE THAT BACK!" after all this stuff surrounding Okudera-senpai he had almost completely forgotten that Mitsuha had left a message for him yesterday.

"SHUT UP!" another punk shouted as they punched Taki in the gut. Pain rung through his body as he was thrown up against a chain link fence.

"Word to the wise," one of the punks shouted as he approached Taki with a bare knuckle fist drawn, "you wanna go making jokes, I suggest you prepare to get a couple BRUISES!"

His fist flew back and Taki closed his eyes, gritting his teeth in anticipation for the fist that was no doubt about to be flung into him... but no pain came. No smack or hit. Just a small sound but no actual connection. Did something happen? Taki slowly opened his eyes and suddenly shot them wide open as he realized someone had moved in between him and the gang.

He was a tall man. Taller than Taki or any of the gang members. His shoulders were broad and his body was stiff and well built. He wore a plain beige suit and pants with a burgundy red inlaid shirt underneath it. His hair was slicked back and spiky and he had a small amount of stubble on his face. His body gave off an overwhelming sense of masculine force as his open palm had casually caught and stopped the gang member's fist without so much as a thought. The man's eyes stood hard against the gang members as he looked each and every one of them over.

"... hey," he said in a deep and powerful voice, "I'm expecting to meet someone here... and the gentlemen isn't looking for trouble."

"EH?" the first gang member shouted "the FUCK're you!?"

"Do you wanna get beat the fuck down like him?" another gang member asked.

"I'm only going to ask you all this once. Give the kid back his stuff and leave or-" the large man said before he was interrupted.

"OR YOU'LL WHAT? Beat us all up?" the first gang member said the others all proceeded to stand around him confidently.

That confidence immediately disappeared when the large man threw a punch and sent the gang member in the front reeling back and slamming against the pavement. The others stopped and paused as they immediately attempted to gang up on the guy.

Taki swore for just a second the man flashed a yellow aura as he suddenly grabbed a plank of wood off the ground and began swinging wildly into the group. Knocking two of the four back and proceeding to take a single step toward the third before driving the wooden plank into the chest of another thug like a spear, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder and sending the thug plummeting to the ground behind him with a thud.

Then in a split second Taki swore the guy flashed a small shade of pink for a split second as he began laying into one of the thugs with a quick series of punches and kicks that moved too fast for him to register. Finally sending him reeling to the ground after a slightly delayed overhead swing. The two remaining thugs suddenly backed away, fear apparent on their faces but it was too late. The man had already grabbed the other by the scruff of his shirt, tossed him over his shoulder and directly onto the last thug with a resounding SLAM, sending the two of them collapsing into the ground.

Taki simply stood in wide-eyed amazement. Had that just... happened?

"Hey, kid," the large man said as he turned his attention to him. Taki froze. His mouth curling into a nervous smile as he realized with a single finger this guy could probably break him in half. Thankfully all he did was walk up to him and produce his phone and wallet those thugs took from him, "Here. These are yours, right?"

"Uh... yes. Thank you," Taki said as he took them back from the massive individual who kept his expression completely stoic. Taki was kind of flabbergasted. This guy had to be yakuza right? There was no way he wasn't. His size, his strength, the way he just pummeled those 4 not entirely wimpy guys into the dirt? He was... like a dragon almost.

"Well well," came a voice off to the side as Taki's expression piqued at the approaching individual. He was almost equally hard-eyed and stoic as the other man standing next to him. A lit cigarette butt in his mouth and pasty sideburns down his face. His most distinguishing characteristic was the stripped hat he wore with a pair of large, yellow earphones around the top rim of it, almost giving his hat the appearance of large lizard eyes. It was near instantly Taki realized he was looking at the owner of the airsoft store in downtown Shinjuku, although he didn't care to recall his name.

"Iwai," the large man said, "you came after all?"

"Kiryu," the air soft owner greeted in response as he walked forward and saw the myriad of unconscious and injured punks around him, "still can't stay out of a fight eh?"

"Things escalated, it was beyond my control," Kiryu stated as Iwai shrugged and gave an eye in Taki's direction.

"Uh-uh-" Taki began but found he had no words for what he was witnessing. Should he run? Would they kill him if he ran?

"One of yours?" Iwai asked, "I heard you run an orphanage now after leaving the business..."

"No," Kiryu said with a shake of his head, "this kid was in trouble so I intervened. That's all there is to it."

"Hah... haven't changed one bit," Iwai smirked as he took a puff of his cigarette, "Kiryu... ya know why I called you here?"

"Yes. I heard you'd left the Tojo Clan. Why offer me information on what's going on now of all times?" Kiryu asked.

"There was a deal going on that my brother, Tsuda, wound up bungling. A bunch of firearms were suppose to be imported from the mainland. He got antsy and was gonna take it out on me and Kaoru but luck was on my side... on a whim I did some looking into it and I uncovered something troubling... it involves Kazama-san," Iwai explained.

"W-what!? Kazama?" Kiryu's expression went from hard and stoic to downright menacing.

"Back when Kazama did dirt for the family... I helped him by providing weapons for his jobs. One of his jobs was big. So big it required a TON of military grade explosives... however. Soon after he wound up going to jail and I'm sure you can piece together the rest," Iwai explained as Kiryu simply rubbed his chin.

"After Kazama died, I was sure the police confiscated the explosives... but now I'm not so sure. Looking into some of the dealings Masa was making, I think he might've been hiding the explosives and sold them off to the Chao pho," Iwai explained.

"Chao pho... the Thai Mafia," Kiryu nodded, "so the Dojima Family headquarters blowing up wasn't just a random accident."

"W-what just blew up?" Taki meekly asked as the two promptly ignored him.

"Kiryu... when I wound up with Kaoru, Kazama helped me get out of the family and set me up with the airsoft shop in Shinjuku... I owe him a lot, and I know he'd want me to help you if he were alive now. So I'm telling you this as a favor to Kazama-san... if you wanna find out where the Chao pho are, you're gonna have to find Masa and talk to him. Last I heard, he was being taken to the Tojo Clan headquarters... I can't get involved in this any more than I am so, I'm afraid from this point on you're on your own Kiryu," Iwai explained.

"I understand... thank you, Iwai," was all Kiryu said as the other man adjusted his hat and proceeded to walk away.

Taki just stood in utter confusion and terror for a couple seconds before finally finding the bullheadedness to speak, "Uhm... are you gonna kill me now?"

The imposing figure, Kiryu was his name? Turned around and acknowledged Taki.

"Huh? No... why would I do that?" Kiryu asked.

"Well... I just heard that suspicious conversation," was all Taki said and Kiryu instantly began rubbing his chin.

"Ah. Yea it would be a bad idea to go talking about that with people. Just... forget you heard that, okay?" Kiryu said and all Taki could do was nod.

"Uh... sure yea... easy... uuuhhmmm," Taki began nervously, trying to think of the proper words to say to the tall and imposing figure. He was... definitely something not of this world. But he also seemed pretty friendly? Friendly enough to save him from those thugs at least, "Kiryu-san?"

"Yes?" Kiryu asked.

"Do you know anything about a guy named 'Takumi Wareru'? He goes by the name 'Don Juan'?" Taki asked.

"Hrm... can't say that I have... did one of those thugs trying to beat you up know?" Kiryu asked.

"Uh. I'm not sure? I asked and they instantly tried to shake me down," Taki explained.

"Hrm..." Kiryu wondered as he looked down at his feet, bent over and picked up a black card, "maid house cleaning service?"

"Huh?" Taki said aloud, "a maid service?"

"Yea. Got a phone number on the card and everything," Kiryu said.

"... hey! That's it!" Taki said, "girls in that profession might know that guys whereabouts! … ah crap. But if I call them up and they realize I'm a high school student they might just hang up on me."

Taki blinked as his eyes wandered over to the massive form of Kiryu and a small spark of an idea ignited in his eyes.

"Hey! That's it! Kiryu-san! Can you call up a maid for me?" Taki asked.

"W-what?" Kiryu said as he looked taken aback, "hold on kid. I'm not gonna call a maid just for you to ogle!"

"I'm not gonna ogle! I'm just gonna ask her some questions! Come on, the least you can do is call her, right?" Taki asked.

"Hrm..." Kiryu rubbed his chin and shook his head, "if it's just to ask some questions I suppose I wouldn't mind. But don't we also need a room?"

"Crap you're right," Taki sighed, "do you know a room we can stay in?"

* * *

It was an empty and barren room, little more than a lone couch and a tv in the corner but it'd have to do. Kiryu gently took out an old school flip phone and dialed the number as Taki watched.

"Hello... yes I'd like to order a maid for service," Kiryu began, "... Kazama, Kiryu... hrm? Preference? No I don't have a preference... hrm? You have someone interested? I see... hrm... alright."

Kiryu pressed a button and closed the flip phone.

"Did it work?" Taki asked.

"Sounds like it. There's someone on their way now," Kiryu began, "kid, do you mind me asking why you're trying to find out about this guy?"

"He's... a scumbag. Preying on my senpai at work," Taki explained, "I need to find out where he is so I can..."

Taki paused. What... exactly was he gonna do when or if he found this Don Juan guy? He was rich right? And... if his suspicions were correct, he was extorting Okudera-senpai and the money she had stolen to comply with him. So... maybe if he...

"So I can..." Taki's expression became sullen as he started running the options through his head. None of them were pleasant. They all ended in Okudera-senpai getting fired or... worse. And if her aunt really was sick like she said then... shit.

"Hrm... kid... I'm gonna tell it to you like it is," Kiryu said, "you seem to be in a hard situation. I can help but... all I'm really good at is punching people."

"Yeah... uhm... I dunno if punching people is really gonna help here," Taki admitted. There wasn't any way around it. Even if Taki could convince this Kiryu guy to rough up 'Don Juan' and get him to back off that still left Okudera in hot water and would probably just leave the guy spiteful enough to get her fired anyway. Dammnit... if there was only some way to get that guy to have a change of hea-

Taki slapped himself in the face for even thinking those MAGICAL PHANTOM THEIVES could help.

"Ugh. I'll think of something, Kiryu-san," was all Taki said as they heard the door open.

"Sorry for the wait!" came the shrill voice as a figure in a frilly black dress walked in. Taki's eyes widened as he saw the person who greeted him. Kiryu's eyes remained impassive but he did lean back a bit. One of them saw a familiar face.

A man stood there. Dressed in a frilly black dress and with a white headdress on. His face was tanned and angular, with a single black eyepatch covering his right eye. A wide grin with a mad, almost menacing edge to it lay there as the figure put both of his black gloved hands over his frilly white apron and bowed politely.

"I'm here to provide service, KIRYU-CHAN~!" the man greeted in an affectionate voice that sounded almost like he was mimicking a love struck school girl.

"MAJIMA?" Kiryu said in a shocked tone as he took a step back.

Taki just stared in utter confusion.

"When I heard Kiryu-chan needed maid service I thought, 'What could Kiryu-chan possibly need cleaned?' so I thought I'd come over and give him the works~ You know! I can clean your floor! Or your table! Or your clock?" the man in the maid outfit said in a slightly shrill voice.

"Huh? Clean my clock?" Kiryu asked.

"WELL IF YOU INSIST!" the man, Majima was the name Taki thought he heard, proceeded to pull a knife from his uniform and wave it menacingly around as Kiryu seemed to instinctively put his own fists up.

Taki watched with complete befuddlement as the eye-patched maid took a wild swing at Kiryu with the sharp knife. Kiryu ducked under it and proceeded to make a powerful swing at Majima's face, which he himself only missed just barely. Majima responded with a slight flick of the wrist and proceeded to try and bring the knife down onto Kiryu's chest, an action that Kiryu managed to block by delivering a powerful kick to Majima's rib cage.

Majima went flying down and Kiryu immediately grabbed him by his hair, delivering a powerful uppercut to his jaw that sent the prone figure flying away in the fluffy maid dress. That was not the end of the maid however as soon Majima was up on his haunches and swinging wildly at Kiryu, cutting into his side just enough to draw blood and forcing the towering Yakuza back against a wall. Majima was already up in Kiryu's face, which he responded by turning his opponent around and slamming Majima's face up against the wall with enough force to send blood squirting from his nose.

"U-uhm-" Taki said meekly as the two opponents promptly ignored him and continue their intense battle.

Majima laughed like a lunatic as he began to swing wildly at Kiryu, who responded by ducking and weaving out of the way like a boxer, swinging his own fists into Majima's shoulders and torso with enough regularity to send the one-eyed man staggering back every now and then. Eventually, Majima's maniacal screams and wild swings started to drain him, causing him to stop and pant for JUST LONG ENOUGH that Kiryu could rush him down and grab him by the scruff of his frilly outfit. With the ferocity of a bear and a cry of fury, Kiryu slammed Majima's face into the wall on the other side of the room, sending blood squirting everywhere as the frilly dressed assassin collapsed to the floor, clutching his face in pain.

Taki backed against the wall as Kiryu slowly backed away himself. Slowly, Majima got to his feet and Taki thought he was going to go absolutely ballistic... but instead he just pulled a black gloved hand away from his bleeding face and smiled at Kiryu.

"Ahh! You still got it, Kiryu-chan~" Majima said with a small giggle.

"Majima, what're you doing here?" Kiryu asked plainly, as though he hadn't just been assaulted by this man no sooner than a couple seconds ago.

"Well I was out helping one of my side-projects-" Majima began but was interrupted by Kiryu.

"You... run a maid-order service?" Kiryu asked.

"Yea what of it?" Majima asked darkly, "you know I once ran a cabaret club. This ain't new to me."

"Nrrgh... never mind, continue," Kiryu relented.

"Anyway! When I heard YOU of all people were ordering a maid I was shocked. So I thought I'd surprise you! Wasn't it a nice surprise, Kiryu-chan~" Majima giggled.

"It certainly was," Kiryu nodded while rubbing a couple of cuts on his hand.

"... uhm-" Taki began but stopped the moment Majima turned his one eye toward him.

"Hey. Who's the brat?" Majima asked, "don't tell me you were ordering a maid for a high school student. I mean not that I care but it seems a bit out of character for you, Kiryu-chan~"

"N-no. This is Taki Tachibana, he was actually looking for information on someone," Kiryu explained as he looked to Taki.

"... y-you're not gonna kill me, are you?" Taki asked Majima.

"Ehhh probably not. I got a good fight outta Kiryu-chan today anyway," Majima explained.

"Right uhm... Majima-san? Do you... know a guy who goes by Don Juan?" Taki asked.

"The hell ya want with that bastard?" Majima's curt response came quick and efficiently, "the guy's a prick who likes to trade out his arm candy every couple months. Shows them off for a while then leaves them high and dry."

"Dammnit," Taki hissed. If he didn't think of something fast... Okudera-senpai was going to go through months of hell, "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Yea. He's got an estate near Kamurocho Hills his rich daddy owns," Majima said, "I can give you directions there. But not much else..."

"I'll take them," Taki said.

"Hey... Taki," Kiryu began, "don't go doing anything stupid okay?"

"I won't... thank you Kiryu-san. I should get going now," Taki said as he turned toward the door.

"You sure you don't need our help?" Kiryu asked.

"While it might be appreciated," Taki said as he looked back to them, "frankly... the two of you scare me. And I'm worried what'll happen if I appear on the news next to you two."

Majima shrugged and gave a half-hearted smile while still in his maid outfit. He couldn't deny that! Kiryu simply nodded and folded his arms, slowly closing his eyes as if in intense concentration.

* * *

As Taki approached the estate itself his mouth twitched slightly. The building was giant, with an intricate garden that spanned out in front of him filled with small shrubberies, flower beds and at least one fountain. In front of him was a metal gate that was clearly there to deny entry to anyone who wasn't explicitly invited. Taki's teeth grit and his hands shook as he looked at the imposing wall around the premises... a million thoughts ran through his mind. What was he doing here? What was he hoping to accomplish? Could he even DO anything but get himself killed? Or arrested? And then there was Mitsuha to think about... she'd want to help Okudera too but... anything that'd happen to him would also tangentially happen to her. Taki's intense concentration was broken by a voice off to his side.

"Well, well," came the smug yet discernibly male voice. Taki's eyes widened as he turned to see the man standing there. Dressed in a stylish long winter coat, Takumi Waeru smiled at Taki coyly, "I had a sneaking suspicion you would come. You seemed like that kind of idiot."

"You-" Taki breathed as he turned to face the man, his eyes narrowed, "you're Takumi Waeru aren't you?"

"That is my name, yes," he responded plainly, "and I take it you're that high school student Miki-chan was entertaining for a while?"

"You SON OF A-" Taki began as he took a step forward.

"Ah! I'd be careful if I were you. You ARE right outside my abode and if I were to be accosted so close to it well... I'm sure your story would be quite something the police would like to hear," Takumi said slyly as Taki came to a halt and grit his teeth.

"What do you want with Okudera-senpai?" Taki demanded.

"You know. When I was your age," Takumi began, "I realized I was a... bit of a player. Girls just couldn't resist me. They'd give me gifts. Money. Baked goods. Chocolate. The works. I was quite popular... and I realized. In a way, I was like a god to them. Accepting their meager offerings and rewarding them with my compassion and love..."

"You're calling yourself a god?" Taki almost balked.

"Don't be stupid, of course not," Takumi responded "but that didn't change how they reacted to me. Still their company grew tiresome after a while and I moved on... and now Miki-chan is about to give me her own offering."

"That's because you're extorting her! Aren't you?" Taki accused.

"My that's a bold claim... are you implying that your precious 'Okudera-senpai' has done something... naughty?" Takumi asked slyly and Taki looked away. Dammit it was just like he thought. Okudera-senpai really was stealing money from work... and now because this SCUMBAG knew she was trapped into being with him.

"If you're THAT desperate," Takumi said as he took a couple of pictures out from his coat, "then perhaps this can send you on your way?"

He threw the pictures down and Taki balked as he saw what they were of. They were of Okudera-senpai in a raunchy black underwear that covered her sizable chest and bottom. Takis hands shook as he knelled down and grabbed at them. It wasn't the image of Okudera in this outfit that got him though... for some reason it was her expression. This woman who for so long he saw as someone confident and proud... someone who walked with confidence in her stride... now she looked afraid and uncertain... she looked like how Taki remembered he felt so often in his own life.

"... what did you do..." Taki gasped.

"Nothing sadly... but I could accept that for now... three days from now though... that's when her offerings will REALLY begin," Takumi said as he began to walk past him, "this place... is my temple. My palace of offering. And Miki-chan will be a grand offering indeed."

Taki's fingers reached out and pulled the pictures in. Crumpling them under his grasp as he heard the gates open and Takumi walk in through the front. Taki felt tears well at the sides of his eyes... why... why couldn't he do anything? After all that happened he still needed the help of two goddamn YAKUZA just to find this place and yet... there was nothing. Nothing he could do. No way he could help Okudera-senpai. No way he could do anything... was that it? Was this just a... a bad ending? A REAL ending? Not the kind you find in fairy tales or stories but...

"Taki?" a light voice rang in his eyes. Taki looked up and through tear-soaked eyes he saw a familiar face looking down at him. It was... Haru.

"H-haru?" Taki breathed as he tried to pull his tears back in. Tried his best to not sob any further but Haru clearly wasn't having any of it. She pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons.

"Hold on Taki-kun," she said, "just... stay there and tell us what happened okay?"

* * *

It was bizarre... they were in a lot now. Just across the street from that exact building but Taki felt like he had walked an entire mile to get here. He sat now, desperately trying to dry his tears as slowly people started to show up. Ryuji was there, as was Ann and Makoto. Yusuke showed up a minute later with a half-painted canvas under his arm. Finally Akira and Futaba showed up with their pet cat perched on Akira's shoulder. Taki didn't know how Haru knew them all but... he was in no position to ask.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Ryuji asked. Taki remained sitting where he was. Silent. He tried to think of something to say to keep his credibility as a man but... found if he opened his mouth he might just start sobbing again.

Yusuke slowly approached Taki and plucked a crumpled up photo from the ground. As he opened it his eyes became laser focused.

"This is..." Yusuke said darkly as Ann turned and looked at the photo herself.

"A woman?" Ann asked in a morose tone, "she's beautiful..."

"Taki-kun," Makoto began, "is... the woman in this picture the senpai at your work? The one you meet at Leblanc every now and then?

"... yea," was all Taki could say.

"Hrm," Makoto closed her eyes and gained a noticeably worried look on her face.

"Why do you have photos of her like this?" Yusuke asked.

"And that expression... that's not one girls make when they're enjoying a shoot," Ann said.

"... a lot's happened," Taki said, "... a lot has happened... and I just don't know."

"Hrm? What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"I mean... I came to Kamurocho cause- cause of Senpai! And then these guys tried to shake me down and- and there was a BIG GUY and the Thai Mafia and a... a maid with an eyepatch and he was laughing and- and- they fought and-" Taki began as he desperately tried to find the words to tell his story without becoming too emotional.

"I think he's glitching out," Futaba responded as she took out her smartphone and began to browse through it.

"Taki-kun, please calm down," Haru said.

"... okay... okay," Taki sighed, "... I just... I just keep thinking about all these people I run into is all."

Taki stood up and looked to them.

"Do you guys ever like... get the feeling that the world is just too big? And too cynical? Like... no matter what you do or say... something's just too monumental for you to overcome?" Taki asked.

"All the time man," Ryuji responded sympathetically.

"It is a common anxiety within man," Yusuke nodded.

"Taki-kun," Makoto began, "everyone has their own stories. Their own weird little worlds that they live in and interact with. And sometimes these things just... pass by and you don't think about it. And sometimes the world IS too big for one person to take on alone. And that's why you have us."

"You guys?" Taki asked.

"Yeah man. We're friends," Ryuji said.

"When I saw you crying Taki-kun," Haru said, "I knew you were in trouble! And I also knew you were acquainted with the others. Which is why I invited them all here. So that we could support you!"

"... I dunno what you guys can do to be honest," Taki said with a shake of his head and a smile on his face as he felt his tears dry up. He really was lucky to know these guys, "but... thank you. All of you."

"So why ARE you upset?" Akira asked as Taki looked to him.

"Hrm? Oh. Well... my Senpai at work... I think she's being extorted by someone. That someone is the guy who took pictures of her," Taki explained.

"That's horrible!" Haru responded.

"That son of a bitch!" Ryuji hissed under his breath.

"Taki... do you mind me asking who is 'this guy'? Does he have a name?" Makoto asked with a sudden twinge of seriousness in her voice.

"Huh? Sure," Taki nodded.

"Shoot my finger slipped-" Futaba said as she made a face at her phone. A bizarre hum came from it.

"His name is Takumi Waeru. He lives in that mansion over there. He called it his 'Temple' and he-" Taki began but was interrupted by an odd computer voice.

"_**TAKUMI WAERU. TEMPLE. BEGINNING NAVIGATION.**_"

"Huh? What's tha-" Taki began but was cut off by the world being consumed by a mysterious red presence.

* * *

They were surrounded by black trees. Black trees with blood red leaves. A patchwork of stones were leading up to a giant and grandiose looking Japanese temple, with statues of angelic beings holding out their hands leading directly up to it. Off to the sides were people in white robes, each of them forming single file as they slowly approached the apparent place of worship.

… and in front of Taki were his friends. Each of them now dressed in a ridiculous outfit. Ann in a skin-tight red catsuit with a cat-styled mask. Yusuke in a formal blue shirt and pants with a fox style mask. Makoto and Ryuji dressed as bikers with Ryuki wearing a skull mask and Makoto wearing a gray visor over her eyes. Futaba in a black and green tron styled outfit with red goggles and yellow boots too big for her feet. Haru wearing a black domino mask with pants and a stylish feathered hat. Akira in a stylish black long coat with a white mask and red gloves... and finally a 2 foot tall cartoon cat creature that looked like something out of a Saturday morning kids cartoon.

"W-wh-wha-" Taki began as his eyes remained wide and confused.

"Oh dear," was all Makoto could say as Taki began screaming.

"WHAT THE FUUUUU-"

* * *

"Greetings! We are here, in the small town of Inaba. Where we are currently speaking with the presiding family of its local shrine. What is interesting about this shrine is that the Miyamizu family are one of the FEW REMAINING families to hold onto the tradition of Kuchikamizake," the broadcast host said as he looked forward with a placid expression.

"In this special report, we will be discussing the rituals and origin of them with the head of the family's household, as well as their eldest daughter. Miss, Mitsuha Miyamizu," the host said as he moved a microphone over and stopped directly in front of Mitsuha, who was currently in her shrine maiden uniform and trying her best to give a polite yet somewhat awkward smile to the camera. How did Rise do this all the time?

"H-hello," Mitsuha said bashfully, "I'm... Mitsuha Miyamizu. I... perform the ritual here every year."

"Is there any difficulty in performing such a complex and ancient tradition?" the host asked.

You mean was it difficult for her to dance in front of everyone then spit up a bunch of gooey white rice-spit so it could ferment into sake?

"N-no I've done it ever since I was little," Mitsuha responded.

"We reached out to the grandmother-" the broadcast continued as the volume suddenly lowered. Mitsuha, the current in-present Mitsuha, sat there at the table as she gave a cross expression to the TV. She couldn't believe she was appearing on local TV for THAT of all things. Now everyone in the entire DISTRICT was gonna know about her dumb mouth-sake tradition! Why couldn't it had been Taki there instead of her?

… no actually. It was probably for the best it wasn't Taki there. No doubt he'd say something to make it worse... she wondered if he was okay.

She knew Okudera-senpai was still dealing with that creep... and last time they switched she recalled Okudera being particularly evasive about everything. What on earth was going on there? Maybe... maybe it wasn't for her to intervene.

Maybe she should talk to Naoto tomorrow. Apparently Naoto was actually a girl? The part of Mitsuha that thought they were cute made her head spin a bit. But then, maybe if she understood why Naoto kept that fact a secret she might understand them a bit better?

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Huh?" Mitsuha's head turned to the door. Grandma and Yotsuha were out in town getting groceries, right? Were they expecting something?

It suddenly rang again.

"Who is it!?" Mitsuha shouted as she stood up and slowly approached the entryway, "Kanji-kun is that you!?"

The doorbell rang a third time as Mitsuha approached.

"Seriously Kanji-kun hold your horses! I'll be right the-" Mitsuha opened the door and was instantly met by two large hands that reached out to grab her. She tried to let out a scream but found only a cloth with a bizarre scent hitting her mouth and nose. She tried to pull the hand away but was too shocked and too confused to really put up much of a fight. Slowly, Mitsuha found her consciousness start to fade out as she saw a pair of two demented eyes staring down at her.

"Don't worry," a voice said as her consciousness faded.

The tall form picked the unconscious Mitsuha up and slowly carried her toward the back of his truck.

"It will be fine... you'll be safe," he whispered to her as he slowly moved her body up against the large screen TV and let it overtake her. The screen moved and gave in as though it were liquid, letting Mitsuha's body be enveloped entirely as the figure finally released her into the TV and pulled his hands away. Once she was gone, he instantly jumped out of the back and ran up to the drivers seat of the truck, turning the key and reving the engine.

The delivery truck drove down the pathway and disappeared into the night, leaving the Miyamizu household empty.

* * *

Still unconscious. Still with her eyes closed. Mitsuha's body fell from a great height and plummeted directly downward into a world of fog and shadows. As she fell, great skyscrapers and sights she was innately familiar with slowly began to rise out of the fog and form a twisted yet familiar cityscape...

* * *

"HEY! HEEEY! KIRYU-CHAN~" Majima said as he followed the stoic brawler down a Kamurocho street, drawing more than a few wandering eyes considering Majima was still in his frilly maid outfit, "who do you think the Phantom Thieves next target will be? I bet it'll be that Okumura Foods fucker."

"Huh? Phantom Thieves?" Kiryu asked, "I'm not sure what you mean, Majima."

"AUGH! Kiryu-chan you can't be serious! They're all over the news! I was hoping the Majima family could endorse them!" Majima said with a twinge of sadness in his voice, "but I got no clue where to even begin looking."

"I'm... not sure they'd want your family's backing," Kiryu said.

"EH? Why the fuck not? Ain't my family GOOD ENOUGH for the heroes of Tokyo?" Majima asked.

"You have a... very unique personality, Majima. You're what they'd call an eccentric," Kiryu said.

Majima put his hand onto his hips and looked down at the frilly maid outfit he wore.

"Hrmm... do you think I'd get their attention if I wore more ribbons?" Majima asked.


	13. Backside of the TV

Slowly the static of the television shifted to a clear looking picture. As the TV began to adjust its screen, audio began to play through the distortion of the speakers. It was a simple background displaying what appeared to be a cardboard cutout of a black urban landscape with lights placed on it. Slowly a neon sign hummed to life over the cheaply designed city and night sky, revealing an illuminated title: _Mitsuha in the Big City!_

"Hellooo ladies and gentlemen~" came a familiar voice as the title screen levitated and a very posh looking Mitsuha appeared from below. Sitting at a fancy desk with multiple little knickknacks and objects laying around her, she looked like Mitsuha only her hear was down and neatly combed into a sophisticated and womanly style that gave her an air of respectability. In addition her eyes, normally a dull shade of brown, were now a eerie yellow that glowed ever so slightly. Finally she was dressed in the attire of a business woman, with a red jacket and tie over a beige shirt.

"And WELCOME to Mitsuha in the Big City! We have a... VERY ENTERTAINING LINEUP OF GUESTS! All waiting to be interviewed by me! Our guests will include bands, performances, explorers and adventurers and do-gooders from ALL AROUND THE WORLD! But stay seated!" the strange Mitsuha said as she turned her attention to a white television screen that slowly shifted to a deep crimson red.

"Because our SPECIAL GUEST OF THE DAY will be none other than the Infamous PHANTOM THEIVES!" she said enthusiastically as a symbol of a tophat with a mask, one eye lit aflame, appeared on the screen next to her. A sound of "ooos" and "aaaahs" could be heard from the studio audience as the strange Mitsuha turned her attention back to the TV screen.

"I can hear the anticipation already! I wonder if they'll confess something... OH! Could it be they'll steal MY heart next? One can only dream! Now let's get the ball rolling shall we? Why don't we introduce our FIRST GUEST?" the strange Mitsuha continued as Yu Narukami watched the TV intently. He let out a sigh as he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Dammit... we were so occupied with rescuing Naoto we didn't realize there could've been another victim!" Yosuke said over the phone, "Mitsuha... why didn't we realize sooner!?"

"Calm down," was all Yu said, "we don't have much time to rescue her. The fog will be rolling in shortly and we'll need to move fast."

"You're right," Yosuke said, "we should- HEY!"

"Sensei!" Teddie shouted through the phone having obviously just wrestled it from Yosuke, "We have to save Mitsu-chan! I can't let a Phantom Thief steal her heart! Her heart belongs to Teddie!"

"WILL YOU GIVE ME THAT-" Yosuke's voice came back as Yu simply spoke authoritatively.

"Nanako told me that Yotsuha was worried about her sister and thinks she's run away to Tokyo. We know the truth though... so let's meet at Junes tomorrow and go from there," Yu said.

"R-RIGHT!" Yosuke managed to get out as Yu heard Teddie's screams in the back.

"SENSEI! HOW DO I STOP A PHANTOM THIEF!?" Teddie shouted as Yu hung up the phone and stared at the now static TV once more.

* * *

"This is my fault," Naoto said as they sat at the Junes foodcourt. Kanji, Chie, Yukiko, Yu, Yosuke, Teddie and Rise all sitting next to her, "I had assumed that since I was goading the murderer into targeting me... I would be the only victim of the next attack. I hadn't even anticipated that MULTIPLE victims could appear in such a short time-frame."

"It's okay Naoto-kun," Rise said, "I'm worried about Mitsuha like the rest of us. But none of us could've thought this would happen."

"Poor Mitsu-chan... having her heart stolen by a NEFARIOUS phantom thief!" Teddie said.

"Even her Shadow is obsessed with those weird Phantom Thief guys," Chie said, "Naoto-kun, do you have ANY idea of who they might be?"

"... I recently received a letter in the mail from a supposed 'Phantom Thief' myself. But it was singular. She refers to a group under the identity. That... and he was targeting the Shirogane estate specifically. There was no sign of them operating in any large-scale capacity," Naoto explained.

"So it's probably not them?" Rise asked, "I saw a weird symbol on the Midnight Channel... any of you recognize it?"

"I didn't recognize it," Yukiko said "and I compared it with a lot of popular bands and idol groups out of Tokyo... none of them are called 'The Phantom Thieves' though."

"DAMMNIT WHO CARES ABOUT THIS PHANTOM NONSENSE!?" Kanji shouted as he stood up and slammed his hands onto the table indignantly, "Mitsuha's in danger. Let's stop messing around and go rescue her!"

"Yes. Let's hurry," Yu said as the group stood up from the table and proceeded to move to their usual entry point, the big-screen display TV in the middle of June's electronics department.

* * *

Rise was able to find Mitsuha with relative ease. She wasn't an enigma to any of them, peculiar to be certain, sometimes she'd act like a tom-boy and other times she'd be her normal clumsy country girl self. But she wasn't a stranger and they were able to track a path to her location within the TV world fairly easily... but what awaited them was a place perhaps none of them were expecting.

"This is Mitsuha's world?" Kanji asked as he walked down what appeared to be a twisted cityscape.

"Huh... it kinda looks like Shinjuku..." Yosuke said as he looked around, adjusting his glasses which let him pierce through the fog of the TV world, "woa wait a second... this IS Shinjuku!"

"Yes... I recall seeing photographs of the place myself," Naoto admitted, "and while this landscape is twisted... it's undeniably Shinjuku."

"Mitsuha's never been to Tokyo... right?" Chie asked.

"Not that I recall," Yukiko responded.

"Rise," Yu said as he turned to the red head with pig tails, "can you tell us where Mitsuha is from here?"

"Uhm... gimme a second," Rise said as the ghostly image of a woman with what appeared to be a satellite of some kind growing out of her faceless void of a head, appeared behind her and placed a golden visor in front of Rise's eyes, "she's... definitely around here somewhere... OH! Over there!"

Rise's Persona, Himiko, disappeared into the ether as she pointed down a street and followed behind the others as they started down the twisted streets of the False Tokyo. Eventually their run came down into a slow walk as the group huddled close and started to keep their eyes open.

"I'm not sensing any shadows right now," Rise said as she slowly watched all over the place. The False Tokyo was indeed a strange and glistening place yet one thing disturbed the group as they looked the place over carefully... their reflection.

Every time Yosuke or Yu, Chie or anyone peered into a window instead of seeing themselves they saw their body, but with a blank featureless void for a head. It was difficult to tell what this meant for Mitsuha. Perhaps she had some body issues? Or perhaps she had some problems with her self image? Either way it seemed she wasn't completely comfortable with her appearance.

Yet despite how twisted and bright False Tokyo seemed it was also incredibly vast and empty. Sidewalks lead to more sidewalks which lead to more roads which lead to more buildings. A few areas were undeniably similar to some well-known locations within the real city, but Mitsuha's shadow realm was clearly an elaborate and giant maze that was designed to be as confusing to navigate as possible. Even Yosuke and Yu, the two perhaps most comfortable with a 'city' environment found the place to be absolutely nonsensical in terms of design.

"Jeeze... what's with this place?" Yosuke asked aloud as suddenly the group heard a sound that seemed reminiscent of a loud intercom system turning on. Suddenly: the billboards and twisted advertisements of the False Tokyo seemed to spring to life as the image of Shadow Mitsuha appeared on them.

"Well well! What do we have here?" Shadow Mitsuha gasped for a second "Could it be? OH... you're not the Phantom Thieves... what're you doing here?"

"CUT THE CRAP!" Yosuke shouted, "we're here to rescue Mitsuha!"

"You better tell us where she is right now! Or I'll-" Kanji began but was interrupted by the Shadow Mitsuha placing a finger up to her cheek and giving a dejected expression.

"Hrm. I suppose my show DOES need some guests to tide my studio audience over!" Shadow Mitsuha said as a building behind the investigation team seemed to open up, revealing a doorway with an ominous red and black strobe that both beckoned and forewarned.

"She's- TAUNTING US!" Yosuke said indignantly.

"Let's do as she says for now," Yu stated as he approached the doorway.

"Huh!? Yu!" Yosuke shouted.

"She knows where Mitsuha is, and this city is bigger than we could possibly imagine," Yu explained, "we can't waste time following dead ends. Let's see what she has in store for us and react accordingly."

"That's a good plan," Naoto nodded as Yu tentatively stepped into the portal.

"We gotta do this... for Mitsuha," Chie nodded at Yukiko and the two of them proceeded to enter.

"I ain't gonna let her be the next victim!" Kanji shouted as he quickly followed.

"I hope the phantom thief hasn't stolen her heart," Teddie despaired as he bounced sadly inside.

Naoto and Rise followed and all Yosuke could do was sigh and look down sadly.

"Guess it's unanimous," Yosuke said in a dejected voice as he too jumped inside.

* * *

There were shadows. Hundreds of shadows. Each of them sitting at a chair and starring forward at the fancy looking television stage in front of them. It was there that Shadow Mitsuha sat at fancy desk, adjusting the papers she had energetically as she turned her attention to the various forms of black and horrid shapes, each wearing a brightly colored mask on their ephemeral bodies.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Let's welcome our first guest, shall we? It's the awkward city boy and son of the proprietor of our local Junes- YOSUKE HANAMURA!" the Shadow Mitsuha announced as Yosuke fell from the ceiling and landed squarely on a only slightly padded stool. He immediately fell back and raised his legs up in pain.

"Ow," Yosuke said as he tried to stand up. His eyes widened upon seeing the massive horde of shadows in front of him, "oh... crap."

There was no way he could take on that many shadows. Especially by himself. He didn't know where Yu and the others were either.

"So tell us about yourself, Yosuke-kun!" Shadow Mitsuha chirped as Yosuke turned his attention to Shadow Mitsuha. She... wasn't hostile, and neither were the shadows from the looks of it. Good, maybe if he played along for now he could at least stall for time.

"Uh... myself? Oh... well you know Mitsuha-san. I'm just a normal guy! Working at Junes and uh... helping customers?" Yosuke asked as Shadow Mitsuha shook her head.

"Oh we know ALL THAT silly! What I mean is, is there anyone you... fancy out there? Hrm?" Mitsuha asked, "a girl or guy even that you just wanna hold and- be close to?"

"Well... there was," Yosuke sighed as he reminisced on unhappy memories.

"OOO! Is this a tragic tale of love lost? Or of love denied? I can't wait to hear all the JUICY details!" Shadow Mitsuha said.

"I'm not gonna tell you the 'juicy details'!" Yosuke said indignantly, "it's none of your business!"

"Hrm," Shadow Mitsuha gained an unamused expression, "so you have no problem gossiping about me behind MY back but won't tell the audience at home about yourself? Typical. I have to go up on stage and do indecent things like Kujikawa-san and she gets to be a freaking idol. I just get to be a freak."

Yosuke looked away from her with a pained expression. He had to remind himself that this wasn't Mitsuha, or at least not the entirety of her. This was just her emotions, her id, the darkest part of her brain without any restraint or control. Whatever she was saying may have been 'honest' but it was an honesty without reason or intent. It was just Mitsuha's psyche lashing out in whatever way it wanted.

"ANYWAY! Let's bring on our next guest, shall we? The daughter of the Amagi family, known for their relatively popular inn on the outskirts of the small backwater town of Inaba- LETS WELCOME YUKIKO!" Shadow Mitsuha said as Yosuke's stool inexplicably moved a few feet to the left, a new stool grew from the floor and Yukiko landed, butt first, onto the floor directly behind it.

"Ow," Yukiko said as she proceeded to stand up and see Shadow Mitsuha sitting at the desk, along with a mass of shadows sitting within the audience, "h-huh?"

"Yukiko-san," Yosuke said in a hushed voice, "we can't fight like this... just play along for now."

"SO! Yukiko-chan!" Mitsuha said happily, "do you remember when we use to talk about moving out to Tokyo together? Whatever happened to those days..."

"Mitsuha," Yukiko said as she took a seat on the stool and proceeded to sigh sadly, "I know it may seem like you're not in control of your life... but you can't just run away from your life. You have family here! And friends too! And even if you went to Toyko some day what would you even do there?"

"So you've completely given up on your dream? Pfeh... how typical," Shadow Mitsuha said in an unamused voice, "you have no ambition Yukiko-chan... no real light at the end of your tunnel. You're happy to just sit and wallow in your family tradition like always... I guess in that way we are a lot alike. I'm bound by my stupid family's 'service' to the shrine. To Musubi... to that embarrassing and horrendous ritual where I'm sacrificed in front of the town."

"Sacrifice?" Yukiko asked as she lowered her head. She supposed it might've seen that way to Mitsuha. Giving up her image, her identity, her status as anything but 'that weird mouth-sake girl' to the people of Inaba whenever she performed that in front of her.

"Buuut don't worry! I have a plan for myself. I know exactly what to do when I go to Tokyo... I'm going to find him," Shadow Mitsuha said.

"Huh? Don't tell me... you're gonna find that boy you met in middle school!" Yukiko said.

"Ho-hum, this conversation is boring," Shadow Mitsuha said as Yukiko was shuffled off to the side and Shadow Mitsuha spoke once more.

"NOW LET'S MOVE ONTO OUR NEXT GUEST! The premiere kung-fu specialist of Yasogami high-school! CHIE SANTONAKA!" Shadow Mitsuha said as Chie fell from the ceiling onto a cushioned stool herself.

"OW!" Chie said as she looked around with a shocked expression, "huh?"

"JUST-PLAY-ALONG!" Yosuke begged in a half-shout half-whisper as Chie turned her attention back to Shadow Mitsuha.

"So! Chie-chan," Shadow Mitsuha began "you sure are good friends with Yukiko-chan."

"Uh... yea. What of it?" Chie asked.

"Are the two of you... you know. You can say it! It's fine!" Shadow Mitsuha said happily.

"W-WHAT!?" Chie said, blushing ever so slightly as Yukiko just looked confused.

"Uhm... what is she talking about?" Yukiko asked.

"Nothing! Noooothing at all," Chie responded with an exasperated yelp.

"Oh come on Chie-chan! The two of you make such a good pair! You got that 'sporty' look to you that makes you attractive!" Shadow Mitsuha said, "and Yukiko-san! You're such a good friend yourself... there's no doubt that you have to find Chie-chan reliable."

"Well I DO find Chie reliable," Yukiko responded plainly.

"YUKIKO!" Chie shouted back as her face continued to redden.

"Come on, the two of you should know that love has no boundaries! Why don't you give the audience a performance?" Mitsuha asked as the shadow audience suddenly went "OOOO!" and applauded happily.

"NO! UH-UH! NO WAY! FORGET IT! IT'S NOT HAPPENING!" Chie shouted indignantly.

"What's not happening? I don't get it?" Yukiko said as Shadow Mitsuha simply shook her head and re-gained her unamused look.

"Geeze... you two are no fun. Here I am trying to make my friends happy and you can't even be simple and honest with one another... how tragic," she shook her head, "I sometimes wish I was popular with boys... but it seems like they only like HIM rather than me... but then I guess I can't blame them."

"Huh? Him?" Yosuke asked.

"OH WELL! Let's move onto our next guest!" Shadow Mitsuha smiled as Chie was moved out of the way and the next person to fall into a stool was none other than Kanji.

"Huh? Hey what the hell!?" Kanji shouted.

"Kanji-kun!" Shadow Mitsuha said to him, "I hear you're making stuffed animals for kids Kanji-kun? THAT'S SO SWEET OF YOU!"

"Uh... yea? So what if I make a couple stuffed animals here and there?" Kanji asked, "not like it means anything!"

"Oh I'm SURE it doesn't," Shadow Mitsuha said as the shadows in the audience made a collective 'OOOO' sound, "you know Kanji-kun. I don't get why you're so defensive about everything. You're either a punk who beats up biker gangs or you're this big lovable lug who makes squishy toys for children. People respect you, Kanji-kun... nobody respects me. Not my dad, not my sister, not my grandmother..."

"That ain't true Mitsuha!" Kanji said as he stood up and looked at her indignantly, "plenty of people don't respect me! And you can't let yourself be bothered by people who don't!"

"Even when those people are in charge of your life!?" Shadow Mitsuha responded angrily, "This life of mine is meaningless. Pointless. I'm just a sacrifice here. Let's bring out our next guest."

"H-HEY I'M NOT DONE-" Kanji began but was immediately pushed aside as the floor moved out from under him and the next person to land was Naoto. Thankfully they managed to keep their balance and not fall over.

"Shirogane-kun!" Shadow Mitsuha said happily, "I can finally interview a famed DETECTIVE PRINCE such as yourself!"

Naoto paused as they looked around, seeing the shadows, seeing her friends off to the side, giving her a look that told them they did not know where Yu, Rise or Teddie were and thus it was probably best to play along.

"... alright Miyamizu-san," Naoto said, "actually I have a question for you, since you have brought me here."

"OOOOHH! A guest asking the host questions? My what a turn of events! What is your question?" Mitsuha asked.

"Who is Akechi?" Naoto asked, "no, really, who is Akechi?"

"Akechi-kun? Oh! He's also a detective Prince. He's really handsome too! I was totally thinking about asking him out... but then I realized it would be awkward to ask him out as a boy and he seemed to like Akira-kun soooo maybe I should turn my attention elsewhere... I do have SOMEONE in mind," Shadow Mitsuha said slyly with a smirk.

Naoto's eyes widened as they simply sat there. Trying their best to process just what the hell Mitsuha was saying. First of all... there was ANOTHER Detective Prince? Naoto wasn't exactly in love with the title, but they hadn't heard the media referring to anyone else like that. Furthermore... who was Akira-kun? And the two knew each other?

"Miyamizu-san... do you participate in some kind of online roleplaying site or something?" Naoto asked. It was... honestly the only thing that really made sense to her. People she had never heard of, interacting in ways she hadn't seen. Using names and aliases she'd never heard of? Was that it? And 'ask him out as a boy' was particularly odd there since... well unlike them, Mitsuha never seemed to have any problem being a girl. Thought that might've just been a superficial observation.

"Heh... you don't take me seriously either, do you Naoto-kun?" Shadow Mitsuha asked with an unamused expression, "you got ANGRY when I asked if you could teach me some of your detective skills. You just think I'm some bizarre mouth-sake girl as well, don't you?"

"It's... not like that," Naoto said ashamed. They didn't want to admit that Mitsuha's simple honesty at wanting to be a detective despite being a woman and willing to face that head on... well it was a stance Naoto found aggravating. Both because it belayed ignorance of a system they knew wasn't going to treat her nice and also because in some way they were envious of such a pure will.

"Ho-hum, let's bring out our next guest!" Mitsuha said as Naoto was pushed aside and the next person to fall was a bouncy Teddie who hit the ground with a comical sound effect.

"OUCH!" Teddie said as he stood up and looked to Shadow Mitsuha, "EH!? SHADOW-MITSU-CHAN?"

"So Teddie! Why don't you tell us where you come from!?" Shadow Mitsuha said.

"Oh? Well... actually I don't know where I come from... I was here one day and then Sensei and Yosuke found me and I managed to grow a body!" Teddie explained.

"Hrrrmmm?" Shadow Mitsuha said with an unamused expression, "so you've never lived out of Inaba then? Heh... pathetic."

"Mitsu-chan!" Teddie said sadly, "Don't let a Phantom Thief steal your heart! Your heart belongs to me!"

"Teddie... you're cute," Shadow Mitsuha said, "but you're not exactly my type I'm afraid. I... have my eyes on someone already."

"OOHH! You're so CRUEL MITSU-CHAN!" Teddie said as his eyes turned into tiny slits and his teeth grew out into a pained expression.

"Although if a Phantom Thief WERE to steal my heart I wouldn't mind~" Shadow Mitsuha said coyly as she pressed a button, "NEXT GUEST!"

Teddie was moved along and the next person to fall was Yu. He hit the stool with a forceful thud but composed himself once he saw that the others were safe and Shadow Mitsuha was about to interview him.

"Narukami-kun! How nice of you to join us!" Shadow Mitsuha said happily, "do you mind if I ask you a question? You have to answer honestly."

"... Alright," Yu nodded, "but on one condition. You have to show us where Mitsuha is if I do so."

"The question is..." Shadow Mitsuha said, not bothering to acknowledge Yu's response, "back in Tatsumi Port Island. What did you do to me?"

There was a pause. Everyone kinda of looked away save for Yukiko who just looked confused.

"... uhm..." Yu began as he scratched his head, "well it's more like you did it to ME..."

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" Shadow Mitsuha asked as her expression grew more demented.

Yu simply scratched his chin nervously and offered her a weak smile. Shadow Mitsuha's face twisted back into a normal expression as she simply sighed.

"Okay. I guess we'll move onto our NEXT GUEST! A very special one at that. EVERYONE SAY HELLO TO THE FAMED IDOL: RISE KUJIKAWA!" Shadow Mitsuha laughed as Yu was shuffled along and the last person to fall was none other than Rise, who awkwardly kept her skirt down and her legs tucked as she corrected herself on the stool.

Once Rise had her bearings she looked to the others with a wink.

"Don't worry guys! I got this. I've been interviewed more than a few times!" Rise said.

"This is completely different!" Yosuke tried to argue back but Rise was already talking to Shadow Mitsuha.

"So! The famous idol Risette," Shadow Mitsuha said, "it must be embarrassing being up on stage, surrounded by all those people. No doubt many of them eyeing you lustfully..."

"Well it is true that I get some REALLY creepy fan mail, thankfully most of it gets filtered out. And I wouldn't call any of my performances embarrassing," Rise explained, "although there WAS this one time I accidentally slipped on stage and I ALMOST wound up flashing my underwear to the entire crowd! Whew, good thing I caught myself."

"... almost huh-" Yosuke began but Yu put a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you do it Rise-chan?" Shadow Mitsuha asked, "I look out every day and I see people gossiping about me... and all I think is 'I wish I wasn't me'."

"Mitsuha," Rise said under her breath.

"There goes the mouth-sake girl, her dad's colluding with political parties, I hear her grandmother is some kind of bizarre witch, of course she'd hang out with that weird kung-fu girl and the Amagi girl," Shadow Mitsuha rambled on as she stared at all of them, "I hate my life... I hate myself. I want to be someone different. Someone new. And thanks to him... I can be."

"So... IS it some kinda roleplaying thing?" Yosuke asked.

"OH LOOK AT THE TIME!" Shadow Mitsuha said giddily, "I almost forgot our half-time show. EVERYONE WELCOME THE HEARTS-ENTWINED DANCERS!" she laughed as suddenly Shadow Mitsuha faded and a bunch of shadows began to rise from the floor. Each of them taking the form of a man and woman, headless and waltzing together as a heart with a red face mask hovered over the two of them.

"EVERYONE! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Yu shouted as he drew his sword and a figure slowly manifested around him. A multi-headed snake appeared, each cobra-like head swaying as they connected near a golden plate at their center point.

"Gimme a second," Rise said as her own Persona, Himiko, appeared and placed the gold tinted visor around her head. Rise began to sense the opposing shadows as Yosuke threw up his two knives and successfully parried one of the shadows swinging swords. Kanji and Teddie were both squaring one down, trying their best to hit it at an angle where they wouldn't accidentally strike one another.

Naoto pointed her firearm at one of the shadows and shot it, the bullet connected but the supernatural creature seemed to simply regard the shot as little more than it would any other physical attack.

"Okay! I got this-" Yukiko started as she manifested a floating blue card in front of her and was prepared to call on her own Persona. Yu held up his hand and looked to her before she could finish.

"Yukiko wait!" Yu commanded as Rise seemed to finish her concentration.

"They're strong to fire!" Rise shouted.

"YOSUKE!" Yu shouted.

"Got it! COME JIRAIYA!" Yosuke shouted as his own persona, a white-suited ninja with a long scarf and a golden jagged metal chest plate that appeared to be a twisted smile appeared and proceeded to throw a great gust of wind at the floor, catching the shadows off-guard and sending them flying back. The shadows staggered to their feet, one of them just barely rising at Chie instantly rushed it down and delivered a flying kick to the floating heart, causing it to dissipate into nothingness.

"HYAAA!" Kanji shouted as he threw a folding chair into another shadow's torso, causing it to dissipate as well.

"_ BEAR _SONA!" Teddie shouted as a round, red and yellow ball with a locked hatch for a chest and carrying what appeared to be a missile of some kind manifested behind him and proceeded to throw said missile out, striking the shadow in body and dissipating it into nothingness as well.

"SENPAI LOOK OUT!" Rise shouted as the final shadow managed to stand on its legs and begin swinging its sword wildly into the group. Yosuke was knocked back by the flat of the blade, Chie felt it nick her shoulder and Kanji was thrown face down into the studio floor.

Finally, it went swinging at Yu. The boy carefully stepped out of the way of the attack, manifested a card in his hand and called forth his initial Persona. A black clad man dressed as some manner of gang leader, with a white and silver headband that fell to its side as a pair of stylish sashes. Its metal mask stared forward as it let out a baleful cry and threw its bladed spear directly into the attacking shadow, causing it to dissipate into nothing.

The stage was clear now. Shadow Mitsuha had disappeared and the shadows that were in the audience had left. Whether it was due to them losing interest or maybe they were apart of the force that just attacked them it was hard to say. Thankfully none of them were too badly injured.

"Is it over?" Yukiko asked.

"Not until we get Mitsuha back," Kanji responded.

"I still don't understand her at all," Yosuke said as he shook his head, "what was that about 'him' or 'The Phantom Thieves' or 'Akechi'?"

"If I had to guess," Naoto said, "I think our initial idea of Mitsuha being in some kind of... role play community might be our best bet?"

"She didn't seem like the kind to fall into that... least not until school started," Chie said plainly.

"Now that you mention it... she HAS been acting weird all school year," Yukiko responded.

"Yea. Sometimes she's her normal self but-" Yosuke began as Teddie suddenly grabbed his head.

"Sometimes Mitsu-chan is really nice. But other times she's REALLY scary..." Teddie said in a worried voice.

"I gotta admit... you guys are onto something," Kanji agreed with a nod, "it's almost as if... there's TWO Mitsuha's."

"Do you... think she has that whole Middle School Syndrome thing?" Yukiko asked.

"I dunno... wouldn't she THINK she's one of those 'Phantom Thieves' if that was the case?" Yosuke asked.

"We'll have to talk to Mitsuha about this herself," Yu said, "Rise? Can you pinpoint her location? Are we any closer?"

"Just a second," Rise said as Himiko once more appeared behind her and placed the golden visor over her eyes, "Hrm... I think she's... THAT WAY! She's not too far either!"

"Just hang in there Mitsuha," Yosuke said as the group nodded and ran off back stage to where they knew their friend was...

* * *

"W-what the hell's going on?" Taki asked as he looked around. His friends were there but each of them was dressed in some kind of weird costume. Was it for a convention or something? And the world... this wasn't Kamurocho. This was some place completely different. There was a temple off in the background and-and people with white cloaks on marching in straight lines? And- And OH JESUS-

"There's a lot to explain," Akira started.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT THERE'S A LOT TO EXPLAIN! Why are you all dressed like that? Wierd costumes and masks and-" Taki's eyes widened as he cut himself off. A thought came to his mind. A thought he didn't like and didn't want to confront but was there anyway.

"Wait... masks... costumes... weird- oh no... no no no no no... NO! You guys-" Taki began as Makoto interrupted.

"Taki-kun... there's something you should know," Makoto said.

"NO NO NO NO NO" Taki begged as he grabbed his head in panic and frustration.

"We're the Pha-" Makoto began but Taki interrupted her.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Taki shouted but soon realized there wasn't a point in denying what was plainly in front of him... Taki lowered his arms and closed his eyes, "You guys are the Phantom Thieves, aren't you?"

"The one and only!" Futaba said.

"Yeesh," the tiny cat-like goblin creature said as it took a few bouncy steps forward, "couldn't even figure out what's been plainly in front of him all this time."

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Taki shouted as he pointed down at the unusual creature.

"That's Mona!" Haru said happily, "he's Akira's pet cat!"

"I'm not a cat..." Mona sighed.

"Wait. So that pet cat you've been taking with you everywhere is... this?" Taki asked.

"Mona and I have an agreement," Akira responded as he turned around to observe the temple, "I help him and he guides me on my missions to fight in the Metaverse. The world you currently stand in. The reason why we have these costumes on is because they manifest along with our power."

"... power?" Taki asked, "you have POWERS in this world too? What are you a magical girl!?"

Suddenly Taki was eyeing Morgana suspiciously, as though this cat monster might've had some nefarious ulterior motive.

"D-dont look at me like that!" Morgana said angrily.

"Okay. So you guys are the Phantom Thieves?" Taki asked, they all nodded in response "so... did you really change Kamoshida's heart?"

"Yep! We did it by stealing his treasure!" Ryuji said cockily.

"Stealing his... treasure?" Taki asked blankly.

"I think it'd be best if we showed you," Yusuke said as he smiled and looked over at the temple.

"Hold on guys," Ann said, "are you sure we should do this? Haru's still set to be married off."

"I know," Haru said sadly, "but... if it's to help Taki and his senpai, I don't mind us taking some time to help him."

"This place is gonna be crawling with shadows though," Ryuji said, "we sure we wanna bring him here?"

"Hold on," Makoto said as she walked up to Taki, "Taki-kun? Can I see your phone for a second?"

"Huh?" Taki was confused but he took out his phone on instinct anyway. Makoto gently plucked it and looked it over, "yep... he's got the metaverse app."

"The metawhatapp?" Taki asked blankly as Makoto handed it back to him. Taki looked down to see that his phone now had a bizarre app on it that he had never seen before. It was a red and black eye with a star in the middle of it, "what- the heck is this!?"

"Well we can't just kick him out now," Ryuji sighed, "he'll just do what Ann did and come back and get herself into trouble."

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T JUST THROW ME OUT AND TOLD ME WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING-" Ann said indignantly as Akira turned back to the group and looked them over.

"Stop fighting this instant. We'll steal 'Takumi Waeru's' heart if Haru is okay with it, and we'll bring Taki along... besides," Akira turned to Taki and smiled, "I wanna see what he can do."

"See what I can... do?" Taki asked as Akira looked to Futaba.

"Oracle. Can you pinpoint the Palace's Treasure?" Akira asked.

"It's... pretty close," Futaba said as she turned her attention back to the old style temple, "like right in there!"

"Wow! Looks like this'll be easy!" Ryuji smiled as he turned and began to move to the temple. The other Phantom Thieves followed him as they moved down the path, Taki simply stood there for a split second wondering what the heck was going to happen. Part of him thought... maybe it'd be okay if he just got out of here and left but... no. They were going to stop Takumi. They were going to sake Okudera-senpai and Taki had to see that through to the end.

Taki followed them inside where they saw the various white cloaked figures moving into what appeared to be a grand hallway. There was a stairway that lead to an upper platform that Akira was currently moving up, with the others close behind him.

"H-hey, Makoto?" Taki began as he approached her, "I still don't understand... ANY of this."

"I suppose you wouldn't," Makoto nodded, "basically. This 'temple' is a representation of Takumi's mind. It's where he keeps his distorted cognition of the world. At the center of it is a treasure. If we can steal that treasure, Takumi's palace will fall and he will have no choice but no confront his misdeeds as an honest person."

Taki scratched his head as they climbed the stairs up onto a balcony. The words Makoto were saying... they were real words he knew but they made no sense. Cognition? Treasure? Distortion? Misdeeds? What even was any of this suppose to mean? And didn't they mention something about 'Shadows' earlier?

Once the group made it up onto the balcony, Taki's eyes widened as they looked out as what appeared to be a giant, open area where hundreds of white robed figures knelt in prayer in front of what appeared to be a giant wooden stage where a glowing mass of ephemeral... stuff... floated in a large pattern. Around the stage were 4 figures, each dressed in a white and red robe with a golden mask on their bodies. Taki could only barely make out their hands, feet and head but what he saw there was definitely not human. There was simply a billowy, black substance that twisted and pulsed as though held together by pure malice.

"Everyone hide!" Morgana shouted as the group quickly ducked under the balcony's railing and peeked over it to see a couple of figures move up onto the stage. Two of those inhuman shadow-like monsters moved onto opposite ends of the wooden stage, directly in front of the glowing mass as two more moved along with them. The first figure was dressed head to toe in one of the white robes of the masses below them, while the second was clearly Takumi Waeru himself. Only very different.

Instead of his normal 'player' attire he was dressed in the gaudy and ostentatious attire of a priest or holy man. White and red robes moved over his body as he wore a gaudy golden serpent or dragon-like crown upon his brow. Furthermore his eyes were no longer the dark brown they usually were but were now an ugly shade of yellow.

"GREETINGS MY LOYAL WORSHIPPERS!" Takumi said in a boisterous voice, "today... we are here to CELEBRATE. Our latest offering to me, your holy god, who shall grant you with innumerable pleasures if you simply bow and submit yourselves! Let my glorious light wash away your mortal desires and offer you nothing but my holy offerings!"

"Thats... Takumi?" Taki said under his breath as he saw the man hold up his hands.

"It's his shadow," Makoto explained, "he's the one in control of this 'Temple'."

"Now let us welcome our LATEST OFFERING!" Takumi said darkly as the figure in the white robe next to him threw it off to reveal the voluptuous form of Miki Okudera, dressed in lacy black lingerie and with a blank, trance like look on her face.

"It is an honor to be the next sacrifice to my lord Takumi Waeru, I cannot wait to be offered to him," she said blissfully.

"S-SENPAI!?" Taki practically shouted but was fortunately grabbed by Akira and held down before he could do anything.

"Relax. It's not really her," Akira said.

"It's... not?" Taki asked.

"That's Takumi's cognition of her," Morgana stated, "it seems like he plans to sacrifice her. I can only imagine what that means..."

"Dammit," Taki hissed as he narrowed his eyes at him. It didn't matter what this 'cognition' or 'treasure' sense meant. Taki knew he had to stop this... somehow.

"Is that..." Ryuji began as he pointed to the glowing ephemeral matter behind Shadow Takumi and the cognitive Okudera.

"No doubt about it. That's his treasure," Futaba said.

"It's right out in the open!" Ryuji said.

"Yea but look at where it is," Makoto pointed out. The group looked around. The adjacent balconies, the floor, and even parts of the entry way had more of those masked shadows marching about. Looking the floor over at the sermon going on.

"It's surrounded by shadows and right out in the open... there's no way we can fight all of them at once," Yusuke said.

"Not to mention the treasure itself seems PRETTY big this time," Futaba said as she started typing on a keyboard mounted to her wrist, "I dunno how we're suppose to carry it."

The group looked down and seemed to despair for a second as Taki heard Takumi speak up once more.

"NOW MY FOLLOWERS! REJOICE! REJOICE IN YOUR SAVIOR'S LIGHT AND DANCE!" he spoke aloud as the group began to hear loud stomping. They looked down the balcony to see the various white robed individuals begin stomping their feet, moving rhythmically as they began to toss off their own robes. Revealing scantily clad women underneath each of them.

"Ugh it's worse than Kamoshida's palace," Ann said.

Taki closed his eyes, unable to see the sight below him. But that did not change the distorted and frankly garish music playing or the loud stomping with the hollow beat against the wood floor. Hollow beat... Taki's eyes opened wide and he looked to the others.

"Hey. You need to get... that thing right? That glowy thing? And that'll stop Takumi?" Taki asked.

"Pretty much," Yusuke responded.

"... can you guys take me to the basement of this place?" Taki asked.

"This place has a basement?" Futaba asked as she looked down at the keyboard on her wrist again.

"Yea. Can you hear the thud those stomps are making?" Taki said, "that means there's something hollow directly under this temple's floor."

"Hrm... it's worth investigating," Makoto nodded as the group moved from the balcony and began looking around the bottom floor. The temple itself didn't appear to be that large. Outside the main area where the 'event' was occurring along with the balcony, there seemed to only be two additional hallways in the entire area. Both of them leading to a dead-end and a window that lead out into a bizarre and turbulent red ocean.

"That's the sea," Taki said as he looked out the window of one of the dead-end hallways.

"It looks like this 'temple' is at a cliff side. Peculiar," Yusuke said as Taki blinked and began looking around. Suddenly, Taki was putting his hands up against the wall and feeling them all over.

"Huh? Taki-kun what're you doing?" Makoto asked.

"These hallways move out from the entryway but... if my spacial awareness is correct then there's a twenty foot gap between these hallways and the main temple itself. Just enough room for-" Taki paused as he suddenly looked up at a nearby torch hanging from the wall, pulled it down and suddenly a wall just 5 feet away from them disappeared, revealing a hidden staircase.

"A secret passage," Makoto said wryly.

"Let's go down," Akira said as he grabbed a torch himself and the group began to descend into a dark cavern below. The stairway itself was long and winding, with the open air to the right of them and the bizarre cognitive stone of the metaverse to the left of them. Below them was a grandiose cavern full of wooden support beams and the sound of running water.

Once they reached the bottom the group paused and hid behind a nearby rock formation as they saw various shadow guards patrolling around what appeared to be a dock of some kind. Wooden ships stood tall and mighty as they saw a group of those white-robed women being tied to the mast of one of them by a couple of those shadow-guards.

"Huh?" Ryuji said as the guards proceeded away from the ship, cut the docking rope and pushed it out down what appeared to be a blood red crimson river.

"They're sending those women out to sea?" Haru asked.

"We will enter the promised land," the white robed girls said in unison as the ship moved out past the open maw of a cavern and out into the blood-red sea just beyond... only for the ship to suddenly catch alight, with smoke and fire billowing up from below, "we will enter the promised land!" the girls said once more as the ship began to sink, disappearing beneath the water.

"What the hell!?" Ryuji gasped.

"He probably promises a lot of girls that he'll marry them or at least give them financial stability," Makoto said, "but then he cuts them off."

"So his 'sacrifices' are girls he's betrayed," Yusuke reasoned.

"That son of a bitch," Taki breathed as he looked around some more and rubbed his chin, "guys... I think I might have an idea. But... I'll need your help."

"What's the plan, man?" Ryuji asked with a tilt of his head and a swing of his shoulder.

Taki looked out over the dock and pointed to two objects he saw. A large, metal cart and a larger, more impressive looking galleon with steel plating on its wood hull, its sail bearing Takumi's name, wrapped in some kind of golden serpent.

"We need that metal cart and to also commandeer that ship," Taki said.

"The cart should be simple enough but... that ship has shadow-guards, Taki-kun. We're gonna have to fight them," Makoto said.

"I know but... trust me on this okay?" Taki said as the group proceeded to nod in agreement.

"Okay," Akira said with a nod, "don't worry... they'll never see it coming."

* * *

Two shadows patrolled the outer rim of the ship. Each of them standing across from one another, looking in opposite directions. There the two shadows stood, forever patrolling their routes as per the commands of Lord Takumi. They had no desire to sleep or eat, and their minds were simply awash in the malevolent force that animated them and gave them life. This did not however, save them from boredom. One of them looked down at the weapon they carried, a staff with a golden serpent at the end of it, and turned it in their hands for a bit. Marveling at the craftsmanship on display. Of course, this distraction meant he was completely unaware of his companion, standing on the other side of the ship, who was suddenly grabbed and pulled off the boat with a small SPLASH.

The shadow paused as he heard the noise. Its head turned and it slowly began to walk toward where his companion was... in an instant, he was beset by Akira, who jumped at him from behind and grabbed his golden mask, ripping it off with a sudden twist of his wrist to reveal the shadow's true form, a horrific skeletal figure in a black cloak on a red-steed.

"EUURAAA! INTRUDERS!" the shadow shouted but before it could even begin, Akira, Yusuke, Makoto and Haru had already drawn their guns, Haru's being the most noteworthy as it was a freaking GRENADE LAUNCHER and proceeded to lay into the shadow with as much lead and explosive force as they could muster. Once the smoke cleared the shadow lay on the ground, weakened and downed but not dear.

"Grr... dammnit," the shadow said as Akira approached it, his handgun in hand and aimed directly at the entities skull.

"You have two choices," Akira told him, "join me, or perish."

"Pfeh... tell me mortal," the bizarre skeletal monster said, "do you fear death?"

"I don't particularly care either way," Akira shrugged.

"Ugh I hate people who're indecisive! Tell me, would you be willing to give an old skeleton some change for the road? I need bus fare," the bizarre creature said.

Taki, who was standing just outside of view from this bizarre exchange, simply stared in confusion.

"Why do you need bus fare? You have a horse," Akira said.

"Oh! You're absolutely right. Ya know clarity like that reminds me... reminds me... that I'm not just a shadow! I'm a creation of the grand subconscious who moves through the oneiros! And your heart, touched by his grace, bear the gift of the Wild Card! I ART THOU, THOU ART ME-" the skeleton finished as it suddenly turned into a bright blue ball of light and flew directly into Akira's white mask.

"... uhm... what was tha-" Taki began but was interrupted by a black shadow form suddenly appearing right behind him.

"HEY! WHO'RE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN LORD TAKUMI'S-" it started but was interrupted by Akira gripping his mask, pulling it off and revealing the cloaked skeletal rider he had just fought. Now it went flying at the shadow guard, swinging its scythe out and slicing into it, severing the shadow into mist.

"Best not to think too hard about this kinda stuff," Ryuji said as he approached Taki, "I don't really get it either."

Taki's expression soured at Ryuji. Having to compare their intelligence's... wasn't something Taki was totally on board with.

"Taki-kun. Why did you want us to commandeer this ship and that cart?" Makoto asked as Taki's expression hardened and he turned around, pointing up at the support beams a bit further up the cavern.

"Those beams support the platform that... 'treasure' you're after is sitting on," Taki explained, "if you can destroy those then, the entire platform will fall down here. And if we're lucky we can put the metal cart right below it. Then all we need to do is roll it down onto this ship and sail it out into the ocean."

"I see... we can't take the treasure the normal way, so we engineer the palace's architecture to get it out of here FOR us," Makoto said wryly.

"That's a smart idea Taki-kun!" Haru said brightly, "now we can take his treasure by tomorrow!"

"Yeah! I... t-tomorrow?" Taki asked.

"We need to send a calling card to Takumi in order to get his treasure to manifest," Morgana said, "we'll only have a narrow window of his treasure manifesting for us to accomplish this too."

"This is for your Senpai man, so you better come," Ryuji said.

Taki paused as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes... a lot had happened this day. Too much maybe. But... he knew a way he could help Okudera-senpai. And his friends were able to help him... he was definitely in a better situation now than a couple hours ago that was for certain. But... this place was dangerous. The others were out there for him obviously, but these shadows and Takumi's palace... he couldn't endanger Mitsuha. He'd have to keep... all of this... a secret from her for now.

"Alright," Taki said, "we'll do this tomorrow. Just... I might not get much sleep."

"Well... just try to be on your A-game okay? You're the one who knows how we're gonna do this after all," Makoto said.

Taki nodded. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Probably need to drink several coffees and stay focused. He couldn't risk Mitsuha finding out about this place, under no circumstance. She couldn't get involved in any of this "shadow" or "persona" business, that he knew for certain. And assuming nothing went TERRIBLY wrong it should all work out... right?


	14. The Willpower to Face Yourself

Takumi Waeru awoke the next morning with a simple sigh and a meager breakfast... well, meager for him anyway. His father was out of Japan on business and he naturally had the estate to himself. But nothing there really interested him right now. What WOULD interest him, of course, would be Miki Okudera. She was resistant of him yesterday, only letting him get a look at her in the lingerie. She didn't know about the cameras, obviously, but then she didn't need to know. He considered it extra insurance in case she decided the charges were worth it compared to him... no telling what would happen to her reputation if such images appeared online after all.

Once she was resolute in her fate she'd no doubt let him enjoy her for the next couple of months. Maybe even longer? She was quite the beautiful woman... he was surprised she brushed off his initial advances so forcefully. She definitely had a fighting spirit to her, a challenge to be sure. But Takumi enjoyed a challenge... and soon, she would be singing his praises like every other woman he had his way with. Whether those praises were sincere? He didn't particularly care.

Once he was done picking out his suit for the day, he smiled as he looked himself in the mirror. He had already told Okudera when to come to his estate for that day and now all he had to do was-

"Sir?" a voice came from the entry way into his room. Takumi turned and gave a sour expression to the meek looking maid who stood there.

"What is it?" he said bitterly to her as she took a few tentative steps toward him.

"T-this was in our mail box? I think... it's for you?" the maid said nervously as she handed over a red sealed envelope. Takumi's eyes widened... there was no way. No, those weird police reports? That whole 'Phantom Thief' craze wasn't REAL was it?

Takumi grabbed the letter from her and ripped it open, reading the words aloud.

"To Takumi Waeru, the deceitful monster of Luxuria. You are a false prophet who connives and lies his way into pure women's hearts for you have no purity within your own. Your arrogance is profound and your manipulation of others lives must be stopped. As such by the end of today, we will take your twisted desires and force you to abandon your unwanted advances. Your heart will be ours. Signed: the Phantom Thieves..." as Takumi finished his hand shook. Was this real? Or was this that stupid highschooler trying to scare him into giving up on Okudera?

"Uhm-" the meek maid began but Takumi instantly shot her down. He tore the letter in half and glared at her coldly.

"Tell security to keep their damn eyes open," he warned her, "if they so much as see ANYONE not authorized on this premises. I want them out of here WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE."

"Y-yes sir," the maid quivered as she let out a quick bow and walked away.

As Takumi's eyes wandered outside the window... he could only feel a strange sense of foreboding.

For a split second, it was as if Takumi and his shadow were one. The sleazy priest grit his teeth in anger and dread as he spoke darkly.

"_ They're after me... I need to stop them..." _ it said as it vanished back into the shadows from whence it came.

* * *

This wasn't a game. There wasn't some grand AI controlling these monsters and they weren't immaterial ghosts. They were directly in Takumi's mind and they were here to see it through.

The Phantom Thieves took their first tentative steps toward the temple. As they approached, Ryuji turned to notice Taki was not looking too hot. Taki had dark bangs under his eyes and a tired, drawn expression on his face.

"What the heck man?" Ryuji asked, "did you get any sleep last night?"

"No..." Taki said. Too much had happened. Way too much. Between the Yakuza and Takumi and finding out his friends were the Phantom Thieves... there was no way he could tell Mitsuha all of this. It might make her brain implode. Not to mention that they needed his architectural know how to get this to work. If Mitsuha wound up in his body... things would be bad. Not just for his body but she'd get involved in this whole shadow thing too. There was no way he could let her get hurt for his sake. And the only way he knew for sure to prevent Mitsuha from being put into his body was to stay awake. Sleep triggered the body switching. So as long as he didn't sleep she'd be safe.

"Tachibana-kun," Ann said morosely.

"I'm fine," Taki said bitterly, "let's just do this now before-"

"Huh!?" Morgana shouted as the group suddenly stopped at the front gates. Where normally they were wide open for the various sacrifices to come in, suddenly there was a whole slew of Shadow-Guards standing at the doorway. The group had quickly ducked out of the moving group and behind a couple nearby black trees to avoid detection.

"What're those shadow guards doing there?" Makoto asked.

"They must be a reaction to Takumi's cognition changing," Morgana said, "he must be paranoid now that we sent him the calling card."

"He probably knows about the Phantom Thieves pretty well and must be expecting something to happen," Haru said.

"Guess that's just the price of fame," Ryuji responded with a crick of his neck.

"Shut up," Taki said angrily as he looked around. This was their only chance to stop Takumi. Extra guards or no he wasn't about to let Okudera-senpai have to go through that hell.

"If only there was a way we could get past the guards without them noticing," Yusuke said.

There was a pause as Akira rubbed his chin.

"... go undercover," Akira said with a smirk.

"Those cognitive people!" Makoto smiled, "they wear white robes... if we dress like them they may not notice us."

"Good idea," Taki nodded as he looked around some more. Suddenly his eyes noticed something off in the distance. Directly next to the temple was a smaller looking building. It wasn't nearly as lavishly built or designed which told Taki only one thing: it was most likely a storage space, "Aha!"

Taki ran over to it, leading the others as well. Once they approached the storage's opening, they saw a pile of white robes neatly folded out around them. Each bearing a symbol of a golden serpent on them.

"Looks like we got exactly what we need right here!" Futaba said as the group entered. No sooner did they all walk in however then a CLICK was heard and a metal cage door fell down behind them at the storage's entrance.

"I HEARD SOMETHING!" a distorted shadow's voice said.

"SHIT!" Ryuji said as he took out his giant golden club, Yusuke grabbed his sword and Makoto prepared her fists. A fight was about to break out... and Taki soon realized that this was a no-win scenario. Even if they could escape, they'd pursue them and there would be no way of setting off the trap then.

Taki blinked as he looked around. Gritting his teeth he made a split second decision.

"All of you hide!" Taki said.

"Wh-what?" Makoto asked.

"Takumi will recognize me right? If he thinks I'm the only one here- he'll ignore you all!" Taki said.

"But-" Ann began but found the words dying in her throat.

"There's no way you can fight shadows man!" Ryuji said.

"I know," Taki responded angrily, "which is why I'm the most expendable! Please just hide already!"

Akira paused and looked to Taki.

"... tell them you know where we are," Akira said, "keep yourself alive."

Taki looked to Akira and frowned, but nodded. The group quickly dispersed and hid in as many parts of the storage space as they could. Leaving Taki wide open as the cage door opened up and allowed two Shadow-Guards and Shadow Takumi himself to enter. The two guards took opposite ends of Taki while Takumi walked right in front of him.

"WELL WELL," Shadow Takumi said, "what do we have here? A little RUNT trying to get his way into my personal storage? What? Wanted more... lovely pictures of your beloved senpai?"

"SCREW YOU!" Taki said angrily, "you know damn well why I'm here!"

Shadow Takumi rolled a fist back and plunged it right into Taki's torso. Knocking the wind out of him and sending him convulsing onto the ground. His tiredness began to take hold of him... no no this was a bad idea. What was he doing? No this wasn't good.

"Dammnit," Taki said, "you... won't find the Phantom Thieves... I promise!"

"Ohhh? So they ARE here are they?" Shadow Takumi said as he looked to the two guards, "take him to my PERSONAL QUARTERS. I'd like to have a WORD with him."

"On your knees, DOG," one of the Shadow-Guards said as he threw the blunt end of his pole into Taki's back.

"ACK!" Taki shouted as he felt his consciousness fade. Slowly his eyes closed and fell into a deep slumber as the two Shadows picked him up and followed Takumi out of the storage. Once they were gone, the others quickly moved out into the open.

"Taki-kun," Haru said sorrowfully.

"We'll rescue him," Akira said, "once we take these robes and sneak in, we'll split into two teams. Me, Mona and Noire will get to Takumi's room and bust Taki out of there. Once we're on the run we'll get to the treasure. Panther, Queen, Skull and Fox will then take down the supports and make it collapse through the floor. Then we'll ride the treasure out onto the ship and make our getaway."

"Sounds like a plan!" Ryuji said.

"We can only hope Taki-kun will be safe until then..." Haru said.

The group nodded and proceeded to each grab a white robe. The mission was far from over yet.

* * *

Mitsuha slowly came too as she opened her eyes. She was... not home... where was she? Tokyo? There were buildings all around her but the sky was funny and- wait a second.

She looked down at her hands. Those were her hands. She felt her hair. That was her hair. She wasn't Taki. Yet she was in Tokyo? How was that possible? She stood up and looked around. The sky was a sickly shade of yellow and the streets and buildings were surrounded by an intoxicating fog, and the more Mitsuha looked at the city the more she felt like something was disturbingly wrong. The signs were of products like 'Shrine Maiden Sake' and 'Phantom Thief Cardigans'. The billboards said things like 'Take a trip!' 'Get away from your life' and 'Be someone else for a day!' sentiments she had come to find comforting but were now twisted in just such a way that it felt like they were almost attacking her. Mocking her for having such beliefs.

Mitsuha looked down at where she stood. She was on a metal platform overlooking the city. At the top of what appeared to be an important looking skyscraper. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her.

"WELL LOOK WHO'S FINALLY UP! SLEEPY HEAD~" the voice seemed familiar. In fact... too familiar. It was her own voice?

Mitsuha turned and was completely taken aback by the figure standing there. It was... herself! But different? Her hair was down and she wore a posh red business suit. She looked sophisticated and elegant but, also manic. Her eyes were a sickly shade of yellow and her smile had a menacing edge to it. This... this wasn't normal right? What was going on?

"Who... who are-" Mitsuha began but was interrupted by the other her.

"Who am I? Is that what you were about to ask?" the other her said. Mitsuha just nodded her head in fear.

"WHY I'M THE PERSON YOU'RE MOST AFRAID OF IN LIFE! The one person you DESPISE among all else!" the other her said.

"... what?" Mitsuha asked.

"I'M YOU!" the other her laughed, "or maybe I'm not you? Who even knows who 'you' are anymore? Aren't you also a handsome boy living in Tokyo?"

"I..." her voice began but it cut out... who was this person? She looked just like her and- and she knew about Taki?

"MITSUHA!" a voice came from behind her. Mitsuha turned and she saw her friends running up a stairway toward her.

Yu, Yosuka, Kanji, Chie, Yukiko, Rise, Naoto and- even Teddie was there! They were all wearing stylish glasses and had a look of determination on their face. Each holding weapons (save for Rise) or looking like they were ready for a battle.

"H-huh!? You guys!? Where am I? What's going on!?" Mitsuha asked.

"LISTEN MITSUHA!" Yosuke shouted, "whatever you do. You can't say 'you're not me!' okay? Don't say 'you're not me'!"

"What're you talking about Yosuke-kun!?" Mitsuha shouted as she attempted to approach them but was stopped by the other her. In a flash of black mist, it was in front of her now, taking a few powerful steps toward her, causing her to retreat back away from whatever 'it' was,

"Yes. Of course I'm not you, right? But then you don't even know who 'you' are. Mitsuha Miyamizu? Daughter of the crooked town mayor. The bizarre spit-sake girl who has to live her boring life in this BORING town of hers? Or... is that all that you are? Aren't you also Taki Tachibana? Attends Shujin Academy? Visits his favorite cafe? Gets to hang out and have all kinds of fun! With Ryuji-kun and Makoto-chan~" the Shadow Mitsuha ranted.

"S-stop it! Who are you!? What are you!?" Mitsuha shouted.

"Oh I get to have so much fun when I'm Taki-kun! I get to be someone I'm not! I get to see what the Phantom Thieves are up too! And I get to hang out with Okudera-san too!" Shadow-Mitsuha said.

"What do you want from me!?" Mitsuha shouted angrily.

"I WANT YOU TO ADMIT THAT YOU'RE AFRAID!" Shadow Mitsuha said, "afraid of me! Afraid of YOU! You hate yourself! You hate the person that you are! Because you're WEAK! You're weak and you're frail and you can't escape from your miserable life! You want an easy escape. You want to BE SOMEONE YOU'RE NOT! But you can't be. You can NEVER GET AWAY. You're you. You are yourself. And that's all you'll ever be. Just the weird, boring spit-sake girl!"

Mitsuha paused. Her mouth hung open as she tried to shake her head in objection. What this... this other her was saying... it was all too real. Too emotional. Too much like what she felt deep down. How she know so much about her? Was she really... her? Was this really what she was like deep down!?

"... Taki-kun," Shadow Mitsuha said in a wilting voice.

"Huh?" Mitsuha gasped as she suddenly saw her Shadow hunch over and start to... cry?

"Taki-kun... why can't I be strong and dependable like you? You can get love letters and have people like you... all I have are my stupid 'feminine charms'... I wish I could be like the Phantom Thieves... cool and fighting against authority. And I wish... I wish Taki-kun was here," Shadow Mitsuha said, "I wish I could see him with my own two eyes. And I wish he'd hold me in his arms and tell me it'd be alright. I wish... I wish he didn't like Okudera-senpai... then maybe he'd like me-"

"STOP!" Mitsuha shouted, "I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GETTING ALL OF THESE NAMES FROM! OR- OR WHY YOU'RE ACTING LIKE I'M THIS 'TAKI' PERSON- WHOEVER HE IS! BUT YOU- YOU-"

"MITSUHA DON'T SAY-" Yosuke shouted but Mitsuha interrupted him.

"YOU'RE NOT ME! SO DON'T GO TALKING ABOUT IT LIKE YOU ARE!" Mitsuha shouted back.

"Dammnit," was all Yosuke said as the hunched over Mitsuha's sobbing slowly turned into maniacal laughter.

"Hehehhe... AHAHAHAHA! SO I'M NOT YOU THEN?" Shadow Mitsuha shouted as her form started to convulse and change. Slowly energy burned from her body, covering her in a blue fire that consumed her body and slowly morphed her form into a giant, brooding figure. Mitsuha watched in terror as the monster that looked like her spoke its next words ominously, "THEN YOU WON'T BE AFRAID OF ME AT ALL!"

The blue fire dissipated and standing there was a shadow unlike any they had seen before. It was hunched over, its white body covered in red-stained bandages as metal poles pierced through its back and out its torso. A pair of long, white hands with long red nails clawed out, each holding a bloody knife as the figure took a step forward. On its back was a mess of stones, each one seemingly holding it down as if it were haphazardly buried under a shallow grave. A horrific and desperate sacrifice whose hair was loose and whose red ribbon hung down ominously.

"_ **I AM A SHADOW!** _ " the monster said in a distortion of Mitsuha's voice, " _ **THE TRUE SELF! YOU'LL SACRIFICE ME WILL YOU? WELL HOW ABOUT I SACRIFICE ALL OF YOU!** _"

"EVERYONE!" Yu shouted "prepare to fight!"

In a flash, Kanji and Chie were running around the monster to reach Mitsuha, who had collapsed and was simply staring at the monster with a combination of confusion and horror.

"Mitsuha!" Kanji shouted as he reached her and put both of his hands on her shoulder, "get a hold of yourself!"

Kanji's words fell on deaf ears as Mitsuha let out a pathetic gasp as leaned her head back. Falling unconscious. The strain of everything was obviously too much for her to handle at that moment.

"Dammit!" Kanji said as he picked Mitsuha up in both of his arms and backed away from the oncoming monster that was Shadow Mitsuha.

"_ **DIE DIE DIE** _!" Shadow Mitsuha shouted as its grotesque mouth began to unleash slobber everywhere, jumping at Kanji with both of its red knives swinging.

"TOMOE!" Chie shouted and her own Persona, a yellow clad warrior with a naginata, appeared in front of her and blocked the swinging knives with her pole-arm. The two entities held each other in a stalemate for a couple of seconds before Tomoe was able to throw Shadow Mitsuha off and back onto the platform.

"JIRAYA!" Yosuke shouted as his persona appeared, sending a powerful gust of wind out directly at the Shadow Mitsuha. She responded by letting out a primordial scream that dissipated the wind before it could even touch her.

"SUKUNA-HIKONA!" Naoto shouted as the tiny, winged entity that was their persona appeared and went zipping toward Mitsuha's Shadow at a lightning pace. Shadow Mitsuha responded by throwing both of its knives directly at the speeding entity. Sukuna manged to zip past both spinning blades and land a solid blow to the Shadow, causing it to reel back.

"I GOT IT!" Naoto said happily as they game themselves a small fist pump. It was short lived however as the spinning knives did not just go flying off aimlessly, but rather spun around and headed straight for where Naoto stood.

"NAOTO LOOK OUT!" Yu shouted. The Detective Prince realized their error too late however and as they threw up their arms to defend, one of the blades delivered a neat slice right into Naoto's arm. They let out a small yelp as they bent over in pain.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Kanji shouted as he ran over to a terrified looking Teddie and put Mitsuha down next to him. His attention turned back to the Shadow and now Kanji's own persona, Take-Mikazuchi, appeared behind him. The giant, black, skeletal decorated person appeared and threw its giant bolt-shaped sword down directly at the shadow.

Shadow-Mitsuha raised one of its grizzly hands up and caught the blade with its knife. Holding it back, but distracting it long enough for Yukiko to come in and unleash her own persona, Konohana Sakuya, which blasted the horrific shadow with a blazing orb of fire. Shadow Mitsuha let out a primeval wail as she went reeling back and hit the ground on her side.

"_ **SACRIFICE ME... I... I DON'T WANT TO BE THIS WAY... I WANT TO ESCAPE...** _" Shadow Mitsuha said as its body started to convulse.

"LET'S TAKE IT DOWN!" Kanji shouted as his persona once more appeared, this time launching a bolt of lightning down at the shadow. It groaned in agony but... also something else.

"Huh?" Rise said as she felt something... off. Himiko appeared behind her and placed its golden visor over her eyes. Slowly she began to look the enemy over.

"HYAAA!" Yosuke shouted as he unleashed a gale force wind with his persona directly at the shadow.

"WAATAAA!" Chie shouted as her own Persona threw a freezing orb of ice directly onto the shadow.

With each successive hit the shadow cried out more in agony but also in some kind of twisted pleasure. Suddenly Rise realized what was happening.

"EVERYONE STOP! IT'S ABSORBING OUR ATTACKS!" Rise shouted.

"HUH!?" Teddie gasped as the group realized that Rise was indeed right. The shadow was taking in each attack and building up its own! A powerful looking ball of pure light energy suddenly started to glow from within its mouth.

Yu gulped as he looked to the others and spoke, "everyone behind me! I have an idea!"

"Huh?" Yosuke gasped as Yu quickly ran to the front of the group and reached into his coat pocket, fumbling inside to search for something.

"_ **AHAHAHA... AHAHHAHAHAHA!"** _ Shadow Mitsuha cried while laughing as she finally spat out what was collecting in her mouth. A powerful attack that she launched at the group with incredible force- RIGHT as Yu found what he was looking for and proceeded to hold out a blessed mirror he bought from an antique shop just a day before.

The group screamed in fear as the attack from Shadow Mitsuha hit Yu's mirror and seemed to stop dead in its tracks for what felt like forever. After a solid 3 seconds of the blast being in and indeterminate state in front of Yu's hand, the mirror SHATTERED and the attack went FLYING back at Shadow Mitsuha with full force.

"_ **AUGH... AAUUUUUUUUUUGHHHH!** _" Shadow Mitsuha cried out as its body was completely overtaken by the force of its own attack. For a second, the stadium the group fought on was consumed by an overwhelming light and soon that light faded, revealing the horrific shadow standing there. Burned and smoking... it looked near if not outright defeated there and then.

"We did it?" Yosuke asked.

"Here," Yukiko said as she approached Naoto and began to apply bandages to the cuts in their arms.

"Thank you... I was careless," Naoto said.

"Sensei that was amazing!" Teddie shouted happily, "but... how did you know that mirror would work?"

"I didn't," was all Yu said.

There was a pause as the group looked to him. He blinked once and scratched the back of his head.

"I mean... I just kinda assumed that- hey it works in videogames so-" Yu coughed a bit but then looked back over to the Shadow of Mitsuha. They had done this enough that they knew what to expect. At any moment now the Shadow would dissipate back into its original form, then Mitsuha would wake up and after they talked to her she'd no doubt accept whatever it was saying and-

A red thread suddenly appeared around the shadow. In a second the thread wrapped around the shadow and it vanished into thin air. The investigation team paused. Their eyes were wide and their shoulders tense with fear and confusion. They began looking around... what just happened?

"Where did the shadow go?" Yukiko asked.

"It was... right there," Chie said.

"I'm not sensing it anymore..." Rise responded.

As the group continued looking around, wondering just where on earth the shadow could've gone. Mitsuha's eyes slowly began to open.

"MITSU-CHAN!" Teddie said as he happily looked down at her "YOU'RE OKA-"

Taki threw a fist right up into Teddie's soft face, sending him bounding back a bit.

"OWWWW!" Teddie said as he rubbed his nose.

"What the... I'm... Mitsuha?" Taki said as he drearily opened his eyes and suddenly began to feel up the boobs on his chest. Everyone stared at him for a brief second before Taki stood up and shook his head.

Taki's eyes stared at each of them... Yu... Yosuke... Naoto... Rise, Yukiko, Chie, The Bear, Kanji... they were all here. And wearing glasses? But where WAS here? It looked kinda like... a city... LIKE Tokyo? But there was fog. And the sky was yellow. It almost reminded him of-

"Where are we? Is this that... 'metaverse'?" Taki asked.

"She's... being weird again," Chie said nervously.

"Mitsuha, listen," Naoto said, "I dunno what kind of... games you play online or who you interact with. But you can't keep running away from your life. You have to accept-"

"SHUT UP!" Taki shouted and the group all collectively took a step back. Suddenly Taki was grabbing his head and shaking it vigorously, "no no no no no... if I'm here that means she's..."

Mitsuha was back there. In Tokyo. In the hands of that Takumi bastard. She was in his body but... DAMMNIT! She was in danger! Mitsuha was in danger now and it was his fault!

"HEY! KANJI!" Taki shouted as the punk looking guys eyes widened. Taki walked up to him and spoke forcefully, "I need you to knock me out!"

"W-what!? The hell you talkin' about!?" Kanji asked.

"I SAID! KNOCK ME OUT!" Taki shouted "hit me on the head! Drug me! Make me unconscious right now!"

"I AIN'T GONNA DO THAT!" Kanji shouted, "THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM? WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU MITSUHA!"

"I DON'T CARE WHY YOU'RE HERE OR WHERE HERE IS! MITSUHA WILL BE IN DANGER UNLESS YOU KNOCK ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Taki shouted angrily.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE EXTRA IN-DANGER IF I DO THAT TO YOU!" Kanji responded.

"Mitsuha... what's wrong with you?" Yosuke asked.

"This is pretty weird, even for you..." Rise said but stopped as she felt a strange presence take over her senses, "HUH?"

"LOOK! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! I NEED TO FALL UNCONSCIOUS RIGHT NOW OR-" Taki shouted but was interrupted by Yu putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm the hell down right now or else!" Yu warned him. Taki stared at Yu with pure rage in his eyes. Every second he was here Mitsuha was in danger-

"E-EVERYONE!" Rise shouted "THERE'S A SHADOW? IT'S... weird! It's not like one I've ever sensed before!"

"Huh? Shadow?" Taki said as he suddenly looked around. Wait... were these guys Phantom Thieves too? No. They didn't have the weird outfits. But they knew about shadows and-

"Who-... WHO THE HECK IS THAT!?" Yosuke shouted. Taki paused

…

Taki slowly turned around and what he saw confused him.

Standing there... was him. Taki Tachibana. Dressed in his Shujin Academy uniform. With his normal style and typical posture... only his eyes were a sickly shade of yellow.

* * *

Slowly Mitsuha came too. What she had just experienced... had to be a nightmare right? It had to have been. The other her? The ranting? How it talked about... Taki-kun... and the form it took after her friends arrived? It all had to have been a horrible dream, yes? Mitsuha's eyes opened... she looked down at her hands. They were Taki's hands. She felt her body... it was Taki's body. She was Taki right now... but where was Taki? It was a room. But it seemed to be distorted. Twisted and corrupt. The walls were blood red with images of girls, their eyes covered by white cloth and their hands crossed over their chest as though they were... dead?

In front of her was a bed. Large enough for multiple people... but also twisted and corrupt. Hanging above the posts were the bizarre symbols of a golden serpent. What was this? Suddenly, Mitsuha realized that there were to figures moving next to her. Both of them were shadowy figures dressed in white robes, each of them wearing a golden mask over their heads and carrying tall looking spears with golden heads at the end of them. Both stopped at her sides and proceeded to stop and turn forward towards the bed frame.

"H-huh?" Mitsuha gasped as she looked around, "what's... what's going on?"

Suddenly a man moved in front of her. Dressed in gaudy robes and wearing a long and ostentatious hat, he stared down at Mitsuha with... oh no. Those eyes. Those eerie yellow eyes that the other her had!? Why did this man have them!? Wait a second... Mitsuha stared at his face. Did she... did she know this man?

"SO! You finally came too, did you?" the man said in a threatening tone, "I suppose this is your idea of 'playing hard' is it?"

"... w-who are you?" Mitsuha asked innocently as suddenly her hair was grabbed by the yellow eyed man and pulled vigorously.

"NOW YOU'RE PLAYING STUPID EH?" the man shouted as Mitsuha let out a soft wine. Her head was thrown back as the man stared down at her, "you're going to tell me RIGHT NOW where those 'Phantom Losers' are! Or I'm going to make sure you join Miki Okudera in her grand sacrifice!"

"W-WHAT?" Mitsuha gasped. Join... Okudera-senpai? In a sacrifice? What was he talking about!?

"But there will be no 'pleasure' for YOU! There will only be SUFFERING AND HELL! Of that I can guarantee!" the man warned as Mitsuha started to breath uncontrollably. This... this also had to be a dream right? There was no way any of this was real. But... but why both as her and as Taki? And why was this one so different? Mitsuha simply stared at him with fear and confusion and suddenly the man stared back.

"Huh? Your eyes... something's different about you," the man said darkly as he lowered his arms, "you got the look of one of those scared schoolgirls who doesn't know what the fuck to say or do! Is this your 'confidence' showing?"

Mitsuha blinked as she looked over the man's face again. Her mind raced as to what was going on and all she could do was stare at him in blind terror. She couldn't help but get the sinking sensation that he was somehow... familiar to her but she had no idea where to begin. Everything was moving too fast, the world was changing too much. Suddenly the man rubbed a hand against his chin.

"You know, brat, when I saw you for the first time I thought you were just some punk ass kid who didn't know his PLACE! But now I see you're different! You're just a scared little kid. Running away from lifes problems, aren't you?" Takumi said slyly as he held a multi-ringed hand out to her.

"S-scared?" Mitsuha said. She recalled... what that other version of her said. Was it true? Was she really just running away from her life and its problems? Was she really just... afraid of herself?

"You're in MY TEMPLE NOW! Brat! And there's no place for you to run!" the man said as he drew a pointed dagger from his belt and slowly brought it up to the now terrified Mitsuha's face. She let out a small gasp.

"No... please..." she found herself saying. The man grew a twisted smile as he slowly moved it forward toward her chest... only for his action to be stopped by the sound of a door opening up.

"Huh?" The man said as he and the two golden-masked entities turned to see a pair of figures dressed in white robes standing at the entrance.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?" one of the gold masked entities said in a distorted voice.

"LORD TAKUMI COMMANDS THAT NO SACRIFICES ARE TO BE HERE!" the other one shouted as they both pointed their golden spears at the pair.

"T-takumi?" Mitsuha repeated... suddenly. Her mind remembered it. That summer she spent with that boy... she looked back over to the priestly man and suddenly her mind made the connection. That man was...

"NYAAA!" a high-pitched scream came from the ceiling as a strange cat-like creature suddenly jumped down onto Takumi's head.

"WHAT THE!? GET- GET OFF!" Takumi shouted as Mitsuha simply stared in confusion and disbelief.

"Huh!?" she said as one of the white figures suddenly produced a small gray capsule and threw it to the ground. In an instant a large cloud of smoke blew out and began to fill the entire room, causing both of the golden-masked guards and Takumi to begin looking around in panic. Mitsuha coughed a bit as suddenly a red-gloved hand reached out through the smoke, grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

"Come on!" said a male voice. She realized there were two people standing in front of her now. One of them was a boy with scraggly black hair, a dark coat and white mask while the other was a girl with a feathered cap, archaic western clothing and a black domino mask.

"HUH!?" Mitsuha shouted but she kept running. Wait... who were these two!? They seemed familiar but- why were they here? And dressed like this? What was going on!?

"NYAAA!" the cat creature shouted as it came running up alongside them, its feet spinning around into a pair of white wheels as if it were some kind of cartoon character, "WE NEED TO GET TO THE TREASURE!"

"H-HUH!? TREASURE!?" Mistuha shouted.

"Taki-kun is something the matter?" the girl in the domino-mask asked. Wait.. Mitsuha recognized the voice. And that face-

"HARU-CHAN!?" Mitsuha shouted as she almost stumbled.

"OH! WE FORGOT TO TELL YOU! DON'T USE OUR REAL NAMES!" Haru gasped as the four of them reached what appeared to be a balcony. A group of white robed people and golden-masked guards like the ones Mitsuha saw prior were all standing around at the bottom of the temple. In the dead center was... a statue? Wrapped in a white tarp and tied at its base with a rope, its form was hidden from sight yet beneath it a glittering light could be seen.

"THERE'S THE TREASURE!" the cat creature shouted as it jumped up onto the balconies railing and made a sailing leap over to the statue. Haru was quick to follow and made the jump herself, and although she wasn't as light or acrobatic as Mona, she DID have a grenade launcher which she could launch at the ground, scatter a couple of white robed people and strange guards, getting a slight boost over to the bizarre statue. Finally, the white-masked man grabbed Mitsuha's hand and looked to her with a deathly serious expression.

"Hold on," he said to her and she found herself gripping him tightly. In an instant, the man threw a rope with a grappling hook at the end up to one of the ceiling rafters and proceeded to swing across over the panicking guards and robed people. Mitsuha let out a terrified yelp as the man and her landed onto the platform the statue stood on with a loud thud.

"OW..." Mitsuha said as she gripped her chest in pain. The landing did not go as smoothly for her as it did for the other man.

"Are you okay, Taki?" the man asked.

"Who..." Mitsuha's eyes opened as she looked up at him... his mask hid details and his expression was far more confident but... was that Akira?

Haru, the cat creature and Akira looked down at Mitsuha for a split second before a scream of rage came from the balcony they had just jumped from.

"GUARDS!" the priestly figure from before, the man with the yellow eyes... Takumi... was standing there with a whole platoon of golden-masked men behind him, "SO... the Phantom Thieves really HAVE come to steal my treasure? But as you can see. You're HOPELESSLY outmatched!"

Takumi snapped his fingers and each of the guards behind him pointed their spears in their direction. Akira, Haru and the cat creature all braced themselves.

"You're outnumbered and IN THE OPEN. There's no way you can take the Statue of My First Sacrifice!" Takumi said, "I had legitimately feared you! Believed that you 'Phantom Thieves' were a threat to my little faith. And yet here you are. COMPLETELY at my mercy."

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, False Prophet," Akira said cockily, "we're exactly where we need to be."

"Eh? What're you talking about? What could you possibly-" Takumi started as Akira put his right index and middle finger up to his ear.

"Oracle," he said.

Below them, in the basement, with a large metal cart directly underneath the platform, Futaba looked to the others and spoke quickly.

"NOW!" she said.

Ryuji threw his giant metal club into the support pillar, collapsing it into splinters. Yusuke drew his katana and sliced his own wooden pillar in half cleanly. Makoto focused for a split second before delivering a powerful punch to her own wooden pillar and blasting it into splinters as well. Ann called forth the ghostly image of a finely dressed woman in dominatrix attire, holding a chain that bound multiple men with heart-shaped heads and eyes, and had it launch a ball of intense heat directly at her own pillar. Blowing it apart in mere seconds as well.

Mitsuha froze. Everything was moving too fast. Takumi, that OTHER her, Haru and Akira moving around wearing masks and... wait a second what did Takumi say?

"E-eh?" Mitsuha said "wait... Akira... Haru-chan... YOU'RE THE PHANTOM-"

Mitsuha's words were cut off by the four of them and the treasure falling in through the floor and straight down into the black cavern below. Mitsuha let out a scream as she felt her consciousness fade away once more.

* * *

The investigation team of Inaba had faced many a terrifying shadow and peculiar anxiety of their comrades while moving through their dungeons. Yosuke's revealed his desire to be a hero in spite of himself and his apathy at his lot in life, Chie's revealed her inadequacy with her feminine nature, Yukiko's revealed her escapism, Rise's revealed both her own desire to find herself and Teddie's fear of nothingness, Kanji and Naoto's were struggles with their sexuality and gender... Mitsuha's was perhaps the most bizarre.

It seemed normal at first? She obviously was pretending to be someone else in some kind of community online or somewhere. A community that had a knack for 'Phantom Thieves' which she seemed to have utmost belief in. Perhaps Mitsuha was really just a dedicated role player? But facing her shadow it seemed... peculiar. Like even IT believed whatever strange fantasy she had cooked up and her denying of that fantasy is what triggered it? And when they defeated her shadow it didn't turn back into its first form and wait for her to accept it. It simply disappeared. And when Mitsuha awoke she seemed more peculiar than usual... and now there was a boy there.

"What the... WHO THE HECK IS THAT!?" Yosuke shouted as he looked over to the other Taki.

"It's a boy?" Yukiko said.

"He's... kinda cute," Chie commented.

"Rise!" Yu looked to the idol, "has another human entered the TV world!?"

"UH... no?" Rise said as Himiko continued to manifest behind her, "I'm not sensing anyone... and this presence... it's... not like anything I've felt before."

Taki simply stood there and stared at the other him. What was... what was another HIM doing here? What WAS this place even? This didn't seem like the metaverse and yet... yet something felt strangely similar. Who WAS this other him even?

"... hey..." the other him spoke in his own voice, "why do you always hesitate?"

Taki blinked. Was it... talking to him? Did it KNOW he was... him?

"... this world is corrupt. Ambivalent of itself and the injustice that goes on within it," the other Taki said, its voice cold and apathetic, "everyone looks down on you. Don't they? They see you as weak. Weak and pathetic and most of all, complacent in this dark world of unhappy ends and selfish people who win in the end."

"... w-what're you talking about?" Taki found himself asking as suddenly the other him's hand tightened into a balled fist. His teeth grit in rage and his disturbing yellow eyes flashed.

"DOESN'T IT PISS YOU OFF? SUZUI-SAN CALLED YOU A 'ROMANTIC'! A hero! The kind of person who'd go to the ends of the earth for someone they cared about!" the other him shouted, "AND YET YOU SURRENDERED WHEN YOU SAW THOSE IMAGES OF SENPAI! YOU GAVE UP! YOU GAVE IN! YOU'RE WEAK!"

"What is this guy TALKING ABOUT!?" Yosuke shouted angrily, "WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE I'M ONLY GETTING HALF A CONVORSATION HERE!?"

The other Taki lowered his fist and suddenly grew a cold and twisted smile. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Taki himself.

"But there's a way out... form a contract with me," the other Taki said.

"H-Huh?" Naoto said. This was... not something ANY shadow had EVER said before. Was it... trying to return back to its former self? Was that former self Mitsuha? How could Mitsuha have TWO shadows!?

"Form a... contract?" Taki said as he took a step forward and suddenly the other him was directly in his face. The investigation team backed away in panic as the other Taki grabbed his wrist and smiled manically.

"YES! GIVE IN TO YOUR RAGE AT SOCIETY! FACE THOSE WHO WOULD MAKE THOSE YOU CARE FOR SUFFER! AVENGE SENPAI! AVENGE SUZUI-SAN! _ MAKE THEM PAY! _" The other Taki said as he stared directly into his eyes. Taki's breathing became labored as he felt this presence start to consume him. What it was saying... was all the dark and niggling thoughts going through his mind. All the feelings of anger and resentment he felt in one person... who was this?

"HEY! LET GO OF HER YOU CREEP!" Yosuke shouted and was about to rush in before the other Taki spoke.

"How long before SHE gets hurt next?" he said and Taki's mouth clamped shut before whispering out a worried question.

"W-who?" Taki asked as the other him simply smiled.

"The one you care for most in this world," the other him said cockily, "or... maybe you just like her for her body."

His hands suddenly reached up and groped his boobs. Taki threw a fist out and punched the other him in the face. Was that... no was that really all he thought of her? Mitsuha was just... just a girl. Just a girl he... he occasionally woke up inside. That's all she was. The other Taki staggered back before throwing his head down. Seemingly unfazed by the assault.

"Mitsuha! Do you know who this guy-" Naoto shouted at Taki. He wasn't about to take it however.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Taki shouted angrily, "I dunno what the FUCK any of this has to do with Okudera or ANYONE but all I want to do is make sure she's safe!"

Taki pointed at the other him and grit his teeth.

"AND YOU! I DUNNO WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE BUT- BUT YOU'RE NOT ME SO I DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT-" Taki shouted but stopped once he realized the other him was now... laughing. At first a soft chuckle. But soon into a wave of maniacal cackling that sent waves of fear through Taki as he observed the other him suddenly throwing his head back.

"Why is he laughing!?" Kanji shouted, "he ain't Mitsuha's shadow so saying that shouldn't do anything right?"

"No... I dunno how to explain this but-" Naoto said as they shook their head, "I think Mitsuha has TWO shadows!?"

"How is that possible!?" Rise shouted.

"SO, I'M NOT YOU HUH? PERHAPS YOU'RE JUST UNDERESTIMATING ME AS WELL? Then let me give you an EXAMPLE!" the other Taki shouted as he suddenly burst into fire. This one wasn't blue like Mitsuha's but rather a sickly red, and once the fire had dissipated a truly sickly and horrid looking creature stood there, hunched over.

Across its back was a tattered and frayed red cape that hid the horrid visage underneath. A rotting and worn body that seemed to almost be made of molding wood was there, its right arm twisted into a horrid looking sword with jagged edges, its left arm a gnarly claw like structure with arrow heads at the tips of them. Atop its head was a wide brimmed hat that was equally worn down and torn apart, revealing the face of stone underneath, broken and crumbling with black oozing out of it and red fire burning from its eyes. It was both sickly and weak looking yet somehow ferocious and ready to strike.

"_ **I... AM A TRICKSTER!** _ " it hissed in a dark and distorted voice, " _ **A RENEGADE AGAINST SOCIETY! I WILL PURGE YOU OF YOUR CORRUPTION! AND YOUR SINS!** _"

"What the hell!? This ain't no normal shadow!" Kanji shouted as his grip tightened on the folding chair he used to fight with.

"Everyone! Be careful!" Yu shouted as the monster proceeded to jump into the sky. Once it was out of sight a hail of arrows started to come down from the sky, raining down on top of them as bolts struck the earth in a random, crazed pattern.

"EVERYONE LOOK OUT!" Rise shouted as she jumped away from the hailing bolts.

Taki simply froze in panic and terror... did that... thing really come from him? What was going on?

"MITSU-CHAN! PLEASE!" Teddie said as he grabbed Taki's arm. Taki had no will to fight back as he was dragged away from the battlefield.

"YOSUKE!" Yu shouted as the brown haired boy simply nodded.

"UH- RIGHT! JIRAYA!" Yosuke shouted as his persona appeared and began to knock the bolts from the sky with a powerful wind. As he did this however, the monster came falling down from the sky above, its sword drawn and pointed directly down at Yosuke's persona. Thankfully, Yosuke was quick enough to avoid the initial strike, but not quick enough to avoid the monstrous shadow spinning its legs around and kicking Jiraya upside the head. The persona and Yosuke himself were thrown back, rolling across the stage and getting perilously close to the edge.

"YOSUKE!" Chie shouted as she ran to him. She dived down directly at him and was fortunate enough to grab his arm before he fell off the perilously high platform, Chie's teeth grit as she attempted to pull him up despite the weight, "NRGH! DAMMNIT! STOP EATING TOPSICLES!"

As Chie was about to pull up the injured Yosuke, she was beset by the charging shadow, which promptly jumped at her with incredibly speed. It may have been fast, but it was no match for the speed of Naoto's persona, which collided into him with incredible speed and sent it reeling back. The monster responded to Naoto's strike by raising its hand and charging what appeared to be a strange kind of attack. It glistened blue and when thrown from his hand at Naoto's persona it exploded and send waved of rippling energy into it. Naoto grit their teeth and staggered back as they felt their skin burn against the force of the attack.

"H-HUH!?" Rise said "that skill it's... it's not like anything I've seen before!"

"This is..." Taki began as he continued to look on, horrified at what was transpiring. That... creature was him? Or apart of him? Or born from him? And it was fighting the others? And they had Personas too? Why? What was going on?

"EUURGH MITSU-CHAN!" Teddie said, "why are all your shadows so terrible?"

"... that's not... Mitsuha's..." Taki said. Teddie blinked and looked to him with tiny, confused pupils.

"Huh?" Teddie asked.

"HOW MANY TIMES WE GOTTA PUT YOU DOWN!?" Kanji shouted as his persona appeared and threw down its giant metal lightning bolt. Instead of hitting the shadow however, it merely grabbed the metal bolt with its clawed hand, threw up its twisted sword's hand and unleashed a multi-colored attack directly at Kanji, who instantly felt some kind of mental assault that filled his head with disturbing white noise and blurred his vision.

"WHAT THE... HELL?" Kanji said as Rise continued to try and scan the monstrous Taki.

"I've never seen a shadow with these kinds of skills before... what... what's going on?" Rise asked as she suddenly saw the horrendous monster aim its jagged metal sword of an arm directly at her. It suddenly went sliding out from its elbow and went directly for Rise... only for it to be caught by the bladed spear tip of Yu's initial Persona, Izanagi.

"Let's go," Yu said as he adjusted his glasses and proceeded to have Izanagi go flying out at the monstrous Taki. Its spear slashed into the shadow's gut, tearing apart its tattered cape and hat and forcing the shadow to jump backwards.

As Taki watched his hands continued to shake. No no no... this... this was all his fault wasn't it? Asking the others to help him? That's what got him involved in that whole Phantom Thief thing. And now... now Mitsuha was there still, wasn't she? This was all...

"M-MITSU-CHAN!?" Teddie shouted as Taki ran past him and up to the monstrous shadow that was currently engaged in pitched combat against Izanagi.

"STOP!" Taki shouted "PLEASE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME!"

The shadow caught Izanagi's spear and tossed it aside, driving the persona back. It didn't seem to pay Taki much mind.

"I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE MITSUHA IS SAFE! THAT'S ALL!" Taki shouted. Suddenly the monster was upon him. But instead of attacking, it was merely kneeling down in front of him. The burning fire that was its eyes glistening through the black void of its stone mask simply stared at him.

"_ **She will continue to suffer... unless you do something...** _" the shadow said to him. Taki stared into its eyes with a myriad of emotions. Confusion, fear, anger, sadness... but more than anything else was a strange sense of dread. As though he were forgetting something important.

"IZANAGI!" Yu shouted as his initial Persona suddenly unleashed a powerful lightning attack. Striking the shadow with incredible force. It let out an unearthly wail as its body convulsed with energy. Shocking it to its very core, Taki witnessed the being exploding with energy in front of him and as if his prayers were answered, a stray bolt struck him in the chest. Taki went reeling back and down as he slowly felt his consciousness fade from him...

"MITSUHA!" Yu shouted in sudden fear of what he had done. The shadow was charred and smoking now. Slowly it bent over and collapsed, its body slowly dissipating as smoke rose from it. Teddie and Yu were quick to go to the unconscious girl's side, looking her over to make sure she was still breathing.

"What... WAS THAT THING?" Yosuke asked.

"It was a shadow," Naoto said as they walked over to the downed creature themselves, "but... what it said and did... was unlike any kind of shadow we faced before."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT WAS!" Kanji shouted angrily, "god that thing messed with my HEAD."

"But WHY?" Yosuke asked, "why did ANY of this happen!?"

"Do you think Mitsuha has multiple personalities?" Yukiko asked.

"There is no such thing as 'multiple personalities'," Naoto said, "there IS such a thing as Dissasosiative Identity Disorder. But that is something completely different. There is no way multiple people with their own memories and personalities can individually exist inside someone's head."

"MITSU-CHAN! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?" Teddie cried as he rubbed his fuzzy paws over his eyes. As he did this, the smoldering shadow that had just been defeated was suddenly surrounded by what appeared to be a red string of some kind and vanished.

"Oh WHAT NOW!?" Yosuke shouted.

As the group looked around to see where the shadow had gone, Mitsuha's eyes suddenly began to open.

"Nrgh... what?" Mitsuha said as she suddenly started to rise from her position, clutching her stomach in pain.

"MITSU-CHAN! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!?" Teddie cried once more as Mitsuha looked around.

"I'm... back here?" she said.

"Mitsuha!" Yu said to her, "what happened?"

"Yu-kun," Mitsuha said with sadness in her voice, "I'm... I'm not-"

Her words were cut off by a black mass appearing at the other end of the platform. Standing there was... the first shadow. Mitsuha's shadow. In her business attire and sickly yellow eyes as before.

"Oh hell it's back!?" Yosuke shouted in anger over having to potentially fight again. Thankfully, Mitsuha found the strength to walk forward this time.

"... no..." Mitsuha said, "no. I'm not running away anymore."

The group looked to Mitsuha as she approached her shadow and stared it in the eyes.

"All this time... I wanted to be someone I wasn't... or at least... pretend like I was someone I wasn't. I wanted to see the world... and I guess I wanted to escape in my own way," Mitsuha said.

"Mitsuha," Yukiko said with more than enough sincere empathy in her voice.

"I... I don't wanna run anymore though. I'm... I'm pretty weird huh? I guess that's just the truth... cause the truth is-" Mitsuha looked to the shadow and simply nodded with a smile, "that you are me. And... and I am you."

The shadow responded with a smile of its own, and slowly it began to levitate into the air. The group watched as the shadows horrid form changed. Its body cast aside the horrific image of a hunched over woman covered in rocks and stabbed by spears. Now it was a beautiful woman with long, black hair and a stone crown that appeared to be spires of some kind. The white robes she wore were accentuated by a large red sash that warped around her head and arms like a goddess, but perhaps the most interesting thing about this persona was its back. For on her back was the statue of what appeared to be a political figure, with its hand raised and a political sash that held the statue firmly to its back. Slowly the figure faded back into Mitsuha and she heard a single word ring out through her mind:

"_ I am thou... thou art me... I am Tokoyo. I am the strength from which you can face yourself and see the truth." _

Mitsuha fell to her knees as for the first time in what felt like ages... she felt a strange serenity take over her mind. It was as though fears and anxieties she had been feeling for years were suddenly being lifted from her head in one felled swoop.

"This is... my power?" Mitsuha asked.

"Does that mean... it's over?" Kanji asked as he looked around.

"I certainly hope so," Naoto sighed.

"Uhm..." Mitsuha began as she looked to the others there, "I can... explain?"

"We'll talk later," Yu said, "for now let's get you out of here. You're no doubt exhausted."

"... yea," Mitsuha said with a sorrow in her eyes. Her tired mind could only wander to Taki right now... was he safe? After that dream she had she wasn't sure but... she had to believe he'd be fine. No doubt though... once he found out about all of this he was going to freak.

* * *

"Taki-kun?" a voice.

"TAKI-KUN!?" another voice.

"TAKI-KUN!" it kept calling to him.

"Are you talking to... me?" Taki asked as his eyes opened and he saw Haru, Makoto and Akira standing above him. Each of them looked down and let out a collective sigh when they saw his eyes open.

"You're okay," Haru said.

"YOU GUYS-" Taki sat up and looked down at his hands. He was in his body again. And he didn't seem particularly injured either? Good... then that meant Mitsuha was-

Taki blinked as he looked around. He was on the ship. The one they had commandeered the night before. The sails were out and they were moving down the river of the cavern slowly but surely. The sound of panicking shadow-guards off in the distance as they slowly began to reach the mouth of the cavern.

"W-we're escaping?" Taki said "what about Takumi's-"

"Treasure?" Ryuji said, "it's right here!"

He held his arm out and the group saw what was undoubtedly a statue wrapped in a white tarp with a rope at the base of it.

"This is... his treasure?" Taki asked as he stood up and looked it over, "why is it covered?"

"I'm unsure," Yusuke responded as he walked up next to Taki, "although this is not... unheard of."

Once the ship was clearing the cavernous exit, Taki undid the rope at the base and proceeded to pull off the white tarp dramatically. The Phantom Thieves paused as they stared at the statue in confusion.

"It's... a girl?" Ryuji said.

Indeed it was a girl! A normal looking middle-school girl with long hair, tied up into a pair of stylish braids by what appeared to be a golden sash that radiated brightly. The girl's eyes were beautifully crafted sapphires and her body was carefully sculpted white marble.

"Does anyone here recognize her?" Haru asked. The other Phantom Thieves shook their heads.

"I've never seen her," Morgana said.

Taki simply stared at the statue. His eyes, which were already bloodshot and had dark rims from a lack of sleep and quite a few other indeterminate factors, simply stared at the statue's face. His lips twitched. His hand likewise twitched. This was... Mitsuha... the face... the hair... the... the EVERYTHING. This was Mitsuha Miyamizu. The girl he had been switching bodies with for the past couple of months.

Once the ship was free of the cavern, a shout came from above.

"WELL WELL!" Takumi's voice came as the disheveled priest suddenly landed on the opposite end of the ship, "THAT was a clever move... but your 'cleverness' won't save you NOW you costumed freaks!"

"Miki Okudera doesn't wanna have ANYTHING to do with you!" Makoto said angrily, "if you were a gentlemen you'd respect her wishes!"

"Who gives a FUCK about 'her' wishes? Or 'being a gentlemen'? There's only ONE thing in this world that can win you hearts! RAW. CHARISMA. With my skills, NO WOMAN can resist me. I can make them fall for me just by LOOKING AT THEM!" Takumi said slyly.

"You're just a CREEP!" Ryuji shouted.

"And you're a bunch of immature brats who don't know how to stay in your own lanes!" Takumi shouted, "Miki Okudera has SURRENDED TO ME. And _ **I WILL NOT LET A BUNCH OF PUNK-ASS KIDS THINK THEY CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS!** _"

Takumi jumped back, off the ship and into the water. For a second the Phantom Thieves paused. They wondered what was going on before suddenly the ship came to a halt and they all lurched forward, even Taki who instantly corrected himself once more so he could stare at the statue again. He had to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Suddenly, a long and serpentine figure arose out of the side of the ship. A sea-serpent like beast with rows of sharp teeth, a pair of sickly yellow snake eyes and gold tinted scales. Its head slightly shaped compared to the rest of his body to appear somewhat phallic. This was Takumi's true form it seemed, and this was the "god" that the women were being sacrificed to.

"Ugh it's worse than Kamoshida," Ann said in a disgusted tone.

"_ **NOW...GAZE INTO MY SIGHT! AND LET THIS WILL OVERCOME YOU!** _" the monster that was Takumi Waeru's shadow said as its eyes began to glow an unnatural brightness. The Phantom Thieves stared back... but suddenly felt their legs tremble and their bodies paralyze over the unearthly light.

"What the!?" Ryuji sad as he tried to move his arms.

"AHH! THIS ATTACK!" Futaba shouted as she saw her various scanning abilities go haywire.

"I CAN'T... MOVE..." Makoto said.

"WHAT... IS THIS!?" Haru shouted.

"GRRRK," Akira said through grit teeth.

"_ **THIS IS YOUR DOOM, PHANTOM THEIVES! EMBRACE YOUR SACRIFICE WITH GRACE!** _" Takumi said. Yes indeed each and every member of the Phantom Thieves was now paralyzed by his powerful gaze... but they were not the only people there...

"Takumi," Taki said evenly as he lowered his eyes.

"_ **HRM? WHAT? YOU'RE STILL HERE?** _" Takumi said as one of the Monstrous Snakes eyes suddenly landed on Taki, who was still looking away from him.

"... who is this?" Taki asked as he pointed up at the statue. His treasure.

"_ **OHHH. YOU'RE APPRECIATING MY WORK ARE YOU? THAT MY DEAR BOY WAS MY FIRST SACRIFICE!** _ " Takumi hissed darkly, " _ **SOME STUPID COUNTRY BITCH WHO WAS EASILY IMPRESSED. SHE HEARD I WAS FROM TOKYO AND JUST DID EVERYTHING IN HER GOSH DARN POWER TO PLEASE ME... MADE ME REALIZE HOW EASY IT WAS TO MANIPULATE WOMEN.** _"

"Taki-kun! What're you doing!?" Makoto asked, trying desperately to move her frozen body.

"That's not what I asked," Taki said to him, "I said... WHO is this?"

"_ **LIKE I GIVE A SHIT WHAT SOME DUMB COUNTRY BITCH'S NAME IS! YOU THINK I HAVE TIME TO CARE ABOUT SHIT LIKE THAT? I BARELY REMEMBER HER OUTSIDE OF HOW SIMPLE AND EASY SHE WAS FOR ME TO-** _" Takumi was cut off by Taki turning to look at him.

The shadow's vertically slit eyes narrowed as he saw Taki's expression. Threatening would not even begin to describe it. The amount of sheer contempt that Taki's eyes suddenly contained was enough to almost send the giant serpent reeling back, only its pride and arrogance kept it staring down at Taki and not looking away.

"You..." Taki said darkly, "you bastard."

Taki's fists clenched and his teeth grit. He stared Takumi down and mustered as much raw anger as he could manage into his next words.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO KNOW HER NAME!" Taki shouted. Suddenly... a familiar voice rang out in his head.

"**At last,** " Taki heard. Was that... coming from inside of him? His eyes widened as he suddenly felt the most intense headache of his life, " **you know what you must do now. Don't let anyone stop you! GO TO HELL AND BACK FOR THE ONE YOU CARE MOST FOR!**"

Taki grabbed his head as he suddenly felt something start to manifest upon his face. It was... it was a ribbon? Or a sash or a blindfold or something and it was covering his eyes.

"**I AM THOU. THOU ART ME. FEEL YOUR FURY AT THOSE WRONGED AND FIGHT AGAINST THIS CYNICAL WORLD!**" the voice continued as finally Taki felt the long, red blindfold wrap around his eyes and move out into the back of his head, spinning out into two long red sashes that gently fell against Taki's back, but were instantly jerked into motion when Taki began to pull at the blindfold, attempting to remove it from his face.

"Taki!?" Haru shouted.

"Honestly, this was only a matter of time," was all Akira said as Taki successfully ripped the red blindfold off his head and was instantly consumed by a flash of energy.

Once the energy subsided, Taki's eyes opened. He stood there now, dressed in a daring white suit with 3 frills of a cravat poking out from his neck and down to his collar. Underneath the white coat was a red vest fashioned with silver tinted buttons and below that was a dark black undershirt which matched his equally dark pants and fashionable boots. This change in attire was accompanied by the imposing figure which now stood behind Taki. A tall and slender man with an impeccable red cape, wide brimmed hat, and boots with an elongated toe. Its face was stone and it bore a resemblance to a masquerade mask of a crescent moon. Its right arm bore a long and slender sword while its left arm seemed completely bear save for a small hole where it seemed something could come out of it. Overall the persona behind Taki had the appearance of both a suave gentleman as well as a puppet or marionette. With its sleek body and rigid, blockey joints at its elbows and knees. Perhaps this represented his control over the being, or perhaps it represented a deeper connection? Something related to strings...?

Either way, the Persona and Taki took a step forward.

"_ **WHAT THE HELL!? HOW DID YOU-** _ " the serpent shouted as suddenly Taki threw up his hand, revealing a crossbow attached to his wrist. In an instant a flurry of bolts went flying out, many of them harmlessly bouncing off the serpent's scales before one of them landed squarely into its eye, " _ **AUGH!** _"

The serpent threw his head back and the other Phantom Thieves instantly felt responsiveness return to their limbs.

"Hey! We can move!" Ann said.

"EVERYONE! Let's wrap this heist up," Akira said as he looked to Taki. The newly awakened Persona user closed his eyes and nodded... he knew what he had to do now.

"Yea," Taki said as he opened his eyes and stared hatefully at Takumi, "MAKE HIM PAY! GIOVANNI!"

The serpent lowered its gaze back down at the group but was instantly beset by Taki's persona. The serpent responded by opening its mouth and unleashing a blast of fire that almost consumed the group. Taki's persona was prepared however and its cloak seemed to nullify the Fire's effects. The persona launched past the fire and threw its sword down directly into the serpents head. It let out a guttural scream as it attempted to shake the assaulting persona off.

"COME! MILADY!" Haru shouted as the flowing dress of a french noblewoman appeared behind her, holding a mask up against an invisible head. The dress opened up, revealing a multitude of cannons and guns which fired directly into the serpent's body.

"_ **YOU BRATS DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT!** _" the serpent shouted as suddenly lightning swirled around its head and it launched a mass of bolts down at the group. Ryuji toughed out the blast and grabbed his own mask, pulling it off to reveal a murderous and crooked looking pirate who stood atop a tiny ship.

"CAPTAIN KIDD!" Ryuji shouted as the pirate went out and landed a direct hit right on the serpents body. Sending it shuddering back with a low hiss.

Akira held up his red gloved hand, moved it over his face and in an instant he called upon his initial persona.

"ARSENE!" Akira shouted as the demonic rouge appeared above him, wrapped in chains and with a pair of wings against its heels, the red demon held up its own hand and SWUNG its clawed hand like a blade. Not at Takumi however! But rather at the mast of the ship they were on. In a second the mast was caved inward. Arsene then delivered it a solid kick to the back, forcing it to begin falling forward. Takumi's serpentine head tried to move out of the way, but instead of moving back he lunged forward, which only caused the mast to fall down and catch his neck, causing the massive serpent to fall under the mast and have Takumi's head hit the ship's deck with a loud thud.

"I'm ready!" Taki said as he reached to his sides and pulled out a pair of western style swords he held in each hand, "LET'S FINISH THIS!"

The Phantom Thieves jumped and launched themselves at Takumi, striking at the serpents head in quick succession before Taki swooped in, his blindfold re-appearing on his face as he delivered a powerful cut to the serpent's neck. In a flash, Taki landed on the other side of the serpent, placed his swords down in a cross pattern and spoke aloud, "arrivederci!"

The serpent burst into black mist, leaving Takumi laying there, cowering on the deck of the ship as he held his hands to his head.

"This... this can't be happening..." Takumi said, "how... you're just a bunch of-"

Taki took a solid step in front of him and pointed one of his swords down at Takumi's head. Takumi looked up and his eyes widened at the tip of the blade.

"AH!?" Takumi let out a pathetic yelp as he suddenly tried to stand but simply fell backwards onto his butt, "PL-PLEASE! D-DON'T KILL ME!"

Taki looked down at him... or at least, it might've looked like he did considering the red blindfold he wore concealed his eyes entirely.

"Leave Okudera-san alone," Taki warned, "and if you EVER try to play with a girl's heart again... I'll find you. And I'll stop you."

Takumi gulped back the bile in his throat and looked down, "I don't get it... you didn't do a thing when I took her from you. Or when I held you captive... why..."

"You betrayed someone," Taki said, "someone who put their utmost faith and hope into you and you turned it into... _ this _. I won't forgive you for doing that."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Takumi shouted, "ever since I was a kid... girls laughed at me. Called me nicknames. Said I was 'boring' or 'ugly'... all those stupid bitches didn't know how good they had it. They're... they're easy to figure out."

"You can't judge how good people have it or how complicated they are just by looking at them," Taki said, "to really know someone you gotta... walk a mile in their shoes, as they say."

Taki sheathed his two swords and shook his head down at him.

"Takumi... you have a chance to start over and make things right again. Don't waste your life on ruining other people, okay?" Taki said.

Takumi's hands shook as he slowly stood up. His image began to fade from the metaverse as his palace collapsed behind him.

"I... I understand," Takumi said, "I'll... I'll stop. I'll call off Miki-... Okudera-san's meetings. I'll leave her alone..."

And just like that, Takumi faded from the metaverse and returned to the psyche from whence he came. Once he was gone, Taki fell to his knees.

"Think I kinda went overboard there," Taki said as he let out a pained gasp.

"Let's sail out of here," Yusuke said as the group let the ship move forward and return to their world.

* * *

Taki sat on the ground. More exhausted than he'd ever felt before in his life and yet somehow... at peace. With himself and with life.

"Will that be enough?" Taki asked as he looked up at the others.

"It should," Makoto nodded with a smile.

"Oh yea! What about the treasure?" Ann asked as Taki blinked and looked down. There was something in his hand. A braided chord. Poorly made and frayed on both ends but made with sincerity.

"Huh? What's that?" Ryuji asked as Taki simply closed his eyes and pocketed it.

"It's nothing," Taki said, "just... something that created whatever that palace was."

"Oh yea," Makoto began, "Taki-kun. Who was that girl?"

"Huh?" Taki asked as he looked up at at them.

"Yea. That statue... you went BERSERK when you saw that thing," Ryuji said, "it was honestly kinda cool."

"Oh... she uh... just reminded me of someone," Taki said.

"Is it someone we know?" Haru asked.

"Huh?" Taki said as he stood up, "no no no... it's someone I uh... know online?"

"Either way we successfully stole the treasure!" Morgana said.

"... the cat can talk?" was all Taki said in response.

"He's always been able to talk!" Ann said, "it's just you didn't know cause your cognition of him was that he was just an ordinary cat! Now that that's changed, cause of your interaction with the metaverse, you can understand him!"

"I... guess that makes sense?" Taki said while folding his arms.

"Akira I'm hungry!" Futaba said, "how about we go celebrate our victory at Leblanc! Lets welcome the LATEST MEMBER OF THE PHANTOM THEIVES!"

"Well I could go for some cu-" Taki began but then his eyes widened, "wait what? Latest... member?"

"You summoned a persona," Akira said, "you have the drive to oppose society. And you willingly corroborated with us on a heist. You're a Phantom Thief now."

"... WAIT A SECOND-" Taki said as he realized that if this was true then... then oh man how was he suppose to explain ANY OF THIS to Mitsuha!?

"Come on man! You were PRETTY COOL against that Takumi creep!" Ryuji said.

"THAT WAS... just a spur of the moment thing!" Taki said indignantly, "sides what're you guys even DOING as 'The Phantom Thieves'?"

"We're currently trying to save Haru," Makoto said as Taki's eyes widened as he looked to Haru.

"Is... that true, Haru-chan?" Taki asked.

"Yes," Haru said with a twinge of sadness in her voice, "my father is having me marry a man who... well lets just say Takumi and him would've gotten along. Our hope is that we can change my father's heart before that happens."

"..." Taki blinked a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. Damn... if what Haru was saying was true then, "alright, alright... I guess I can help. Just... just promise you'll watch out for me, alright?"

"Uh... sure man? We'll always have your back," Ryuji said as Taki nodded.

"Thanks," Taki said with a weak smile.

"Although you're going to need a code name if you wanna go with us into the metaverse," Makoto explained, "we don't use our real names since the metaverse is the collective conscious of the people. Saying them out loud could cause... problems."

"Oh... I guess that makes sense," Taki said with a nod.

"Joker," Akira said as he pointed to himself and proceeded to point to the others in succession, "Skull, Panther, Queen, Mona, Oracle, Fox and Noire."

"Then uh... what about me?" Taki asked.

"How about, Ribbon?" Ann said, "cause your mask is a blindfold?"

"I was thinking, Zatoichi myself," Yusuke responded. After a moment, Taki shook his head and looked to the two.

"Those don't really sound like uh... PHANTOM THEIF names," Taki responded with a shake of his head.

"Maybe something a bit simple? And in English?" Makoto suggested.

"... I'll be... Scarlet," Taki said after a brief pause to consider.

"Sounds good to me," Akira said with a smirk and a nod.

"This is boring. LET'S GO CELEBRATE!" Futaba said.

"Alright, alright," Akira responsed as the group turned and began to walk off back to Leblanc. As they left, Taki took out his phone and... tried to think of how he could even BEGIN to explain to Mitsuha what had just happened.

* * *

When Mitsuha and Taki both woke up in their opposite bodies the next morning, they both did what they always did when this occurred and looked at their phones for whatever message they left each other. This time, for both of them, it was very long. Very... very... very long. And both of them read.

Taki, about how Yu and the others were trying to figure out who the murderer of Saki Konishi and the Announcer Lady were. And how they knew the killer was using another world in the TV's in order to accomplish this. He read up on how each of them confronted another self, a shadow, and how it antagonized them and turned into a monster. How, if one confronts this monster and accepts it, they become a persona and can be used within the TV world to fight other shadows. And how Mitsuha had done just that.

Mitsuha meanwhile read up about cognition. About people with warped cognition who created palaces in another world known as the metaverse, accessed via a smart phone app. How these people could have a change of heart if the core of their palace, their treasure, was stolen and the shadow was forced to return to their host. And how The Phantom Theives managed to do this with all of their victims... and about how Taki was now an official member.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!?" they both simultaneously shouted as they read their respective messages.

* * *

**Mitsuha's Persona**

** Name: **Tokoyo

** Arcana: ** The Lovers*

** Bio: ** The daughter of a samurai who went searching for her father after their banishment by the emperor. Unable to find him and distraught, she took the place of a girl who was meant to be sacrificed to a sea serpent. Tokoyo fought and killed the serpent and dragged a cursed statue of the Emperor out of the ocean with her, thus curing him of his illness and rescuing her father from almost certain death. Supposedly due to her actions the old city of Edo was re-named in her honor.

** Skills: **Vile Assault, Blade of Fury, Valiant Dance, Amrita, Tetra Break, Resist Physical.

**Taki's Persona**

** Name: ** Giovanni

** Arcana: ** The Lovers*

** Bio: **Don Giovanni, from the opera of the same name by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and librettist Lorenzo Da Ponte, based on The Trickster of Seville and The Stone Guest. The main character of the opera, Don Giovanni, is lecherous and capricious nobleman who steals women from other men and adds them to his conquest. He murders the father of a woman he wooed and then invites a statue of him to his banquet haughtily. The statue obliges and warns Don Giovani if he does not repent for his ways he will suffer for all eternity. Giovanni refuses to repent and is thus dragged to hell by demons for his sinful ways.

** Skills: **Cross Slash, Triple Down, Makara Break, Concentrate, Shining Arrows, Eigaon.

*In this continuity, both Ann and Rise have their arcana changed to "Unity". Mitsuha and Taki both take their place as The Lovers respectively.


	15. The Lovers

Mitsuha walked into Leblanc as she had done many times before, only now she was staring at Akira with confused intensity... was he really that bizarre red-gloved man he met inside that weird place? Taki said that him, Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, Futaba, Yusuke, Haru and... Akira's CAT were all apparently the Phantom Thieves? Mitsuha walked up into the attic to see the group sitting at the table. Akira's cat turned and began to actually, factually, talk to her.

"Ah! You're here! Wonderful!" Morgana said.

"H-holy crap. He CAN talk!?" Mitsuha said with wide eyes as she looked down at the cat.

"You... heard him talk before?" Ryuji pointed out.

"OH! I did? I just... lost... my... composure yea. Ahem..." Mitsuha coughed politely and looked to the others, "so... all of you are really the Phantom Thieves?"

"In essence, yes. Do you need us to go over the metaverse again?" Yusuke asked. Mitsuha looked down at them and nodded. Taki had... written out an explanation in his phone to the best of his ability and told her to delete it once she understood it. But she felt like she needed to hear it from all of them.

Once Mitsuha sat down and began hearing their explanations her mind wandered in a myriad of directions. First of all, knowing that these guys were the phantom thieves was both infinitely cool... but almost ruined the magic in her mind. When Mitsuha thought of the Phantom Thieves she imagined posh, aristocratic, handsome men in smartly dressed suits jumping around and being theatrical and cool. Hanging out in a grand palace and drinking fine wine while plotting their next course of action... and yet they were actually just her friends from Taki's school? None of them were particularly what she had in mind either.

But when she had to think about the metaverse and palaces and shadows well... she remembered what the others back in Inaba had to tell her. About the TV world and how it reflected human's minds. About shadows and what happened when someone entered there. Mitsuha could only really think about how these two things were connected... she had a persona now, she knew that. But apparently so did Taki. As well as everyone else here.

"And so that's how we steal hearts," Morgana explained finally, "any questions?"

"Yea uh..." Mitsuha rubbed her head, "did any of you... have to face a... another version of yourself? When you got your personas?"

"Huh?" Makoto said, "n-no. I don't... think so."

"I just heard a voice in my head and... I started to panic. Next thing I knew I got a massive headache and then a mask appeared on me. I ripped it off and then Captain Kidd appeared!" Ryuji explained.

"Do you mean 'another version of yourself' as in that voice?" Yusuke asked, nodding along with Ryuji's story.

"No! I mean like... did another you appear and start talking about your uh... deep, dark secrets or something?" Mitsuha asked.

"I met my Shadow," Futaba said, "but it just told me to remember... my mom... and what really happened to her."

"It didn't antagonize you in any way?" Mitsuha asked Futaba.

"No... if anything. I think my shadow was trying to help me?" Futaba said.

"A shadow is a representation of ones uncontrolled emotions," Morgana explained, "and a persona is when a human has the strength to control their shadow. But all of you developed your personas as a response to the injustice of the world."

"Mona-chan," Makoto began as she looked down at him, "you said that someone with a persona can never develop a palace, right? That's because their Shadow is already apart of them."

"In essence yes, most palace rulers are humans whose shadows have grown so large and twisted that even their egos can't control them anymore. That's why their cognition is so distorted," Morgana explained.

"So... did all of you HAVE shadow-selves before having personas then?" Mitsuha asked.

"Probably," Morgana nodded, "but they would've been wandering aimlessly in the metaverse. When they opposed society due to their willpower, their ego's must've reached out and summoned them. That created a Persona."

"What's with the bizarre question anyway, Taki-kun? Did you... encounter your shadow somewhere in Takumi's palace?" Makoto asked. Mitsuha blinked as she looked down.

"Then... it really was Takumi?" she said sorrowfully.

"Huh?" Ryuji responded as Mitsuha shook her head.

"Err... sorry. No. I'm just... not sure what to think is all..." Mitsuha explained as she looked around at her friends.

"Taki-kun?" Haru raised her hand, "can I ask you something? Who is this online friend of yours?"

"O-online friend?" Mitsuha asked, she recalled Taki telling her the 'story' he had planned and she blinked in acknowledgment, "right... uhm... she's just a girl. Lives far away! In a small... very small, town."

"Long distance relationship huh," Makoto said.

"N-NO! NO!" Mitsuha shook her head, "it's not like that! We just... talk mostly."

"Okay man," Ryuji said with a nod, "so how about we welcome you officially to the Phantom Theives!?"

Mitsuha stared at the group and simply nodded. Taki had already told her that they were trying to save Haru, which was enough to get Mitsuha to want to go along with them. Even though the revelation maybe wasn't... QUITE what she had in mind she at least felt a closer sense of kinship with Taki.

… it was at this point it hit Mitsuha just how BIZARRE it was that both her and Taki apparently walked into having Personas at around the same time and that these two events seemed to be happening parallel to one another. Was there something more to this?

"How about we go eat at the place I work? I can probably convince the chefs to make us a large pizza for free," Mitsuha suggested.

"AWW YEAH!" Ryuji said with a smile, "Pizza sounds good to me!"

"Is it possible to have kimchi on my part?" Yusuke asked.

"You like... kimchi on your pizza?" Makoto asked, more than slightly confused by Yusuke's unusual taste.

"Uhm... I don't think I can do that-" Mitsuha began but it was too late. The group was already talking about what they wanted on their slices. Futaba was arguing black olives, Ryuji just wanted cheese, Haru wanted pineapple!? All Mitsuha could do was sigh... sigh and wonder how well Taki was handling the investigation teams rundown.

* * *

Taki sat at the food court of Junes and looked around as everyone stared at him. Their eyes peered directly onto Taki as his own expression soured. Mitsuha had told him everything she had told them but now it was apparently HIS job to try and pick up the pieces of just what the HELL that was... it wasn't like he understood this whole "body switching" thing better than anyone else. He even deliberated on just TELLING everyone here who he REALLY was but at this point there was one real hookup.

Taki was... kind of belonging to a major criminal organization who had made major news coverage. He could leave Akira and everyone else out of the equation but that could just lead to further questions and if he slipped up then everyone back home could quite literally go to jail. This was... not an ideal situation, to say the least.

"Okay Mitsuha... can you tell us just WHO THE HELL 'Akechi' is? Or Akira? Or this... guy your shadow was talking about!?" Yosuke asked.

"I think his name was... Taku?" Yukiko said.

"Alright listen," Taki began. It seemed as though for some reason they didn't know who Akechi was. Inaba must REALLY be behind in terms of the news and popular culture if that was the case, was all Taki thought. But it did mean he could be a bit more... flexible in his lie, "Akechi, Akira and uh... Sojiro-san... are all members of an online group I roleplay with."

It was a simple lie. But an effective one. Taki coughed a bit as he looked to the group.

"The whole 'phantom thief' thing is just... apart of it. It's a guild name," Taki lied again, "I was... really into it. REALLY. Into it. Maybe to an unhealthy extent? Either way... I'm fine now. Really! This whole 'Tokyo' thing? 'Phantom Thief' thing? It's behind me now. Don't even really care anymore."

"That doesn't sound really sincere," Chie said.

"And that doesn't explain the WIERDEST part of that!" Yosuke shouted.

"According to everyone here. Every time they encountered a shadow, that Shadow Antagonized the individual until they denied that shadow," Naoto explained to Taki, "this would cause the shadow, the darkest part of their mind, to go out of control and become a monster. Then, when that monster is defeated and the person is able to face themselves and accept the shadow as part of them. The shadow becomes a Persona, and can then be used by that person within the TV world."

"That's pretty much what happened with you," Kanji explained, "then suddenly your shadow disappeared. You woke up and then that GUY was there! And he started acting like your shadow! He even transformed when you denied him!"

"... I'm... not sure about that one," Taki shook his head, "I mean... I dunno who that guy was! Or... why he acted like that."

"SPEAKING of acted," Naoto began, "the second shadow we encountered. The one of the boy. He was unlike any shadow we faced. He offered you a contract. Was telling you to oppose society, to take revenge on people. He didn't seem like he was antagonizing you either. In fact, it almost felt like he was trying to goad you into acting on some primal instinct."

"Primal instinct huh," Taki said as he looked down. It's true... when Giovanni spoke to him in the metaverse it was like all of the repressed emotions and anger he felt were finally coming out. But not in a dangerous or chaotic way? More of a... focused and strong willed way. Like he knew what he had to do and could act on his will.

"Also that shadow said weird things..." Teddie said, "like... 'I am a trickster'?"

"And it used weird attacks and... when I scanned it, it wasn't like a normal kind of shadow," Rise explained.

Taki wondered... could the personas that these guys used be different from the ones the Phantom Thieves used? In what way? And why?

"Look guys. I seriously told you all that I know," Taki said, "I'd LIKE to be of more help but... I dunno. I guess I'm just 'Weirdo-Mitsuha'?"

"Weirdo is right..." Chie said.

"But that's not important now! What IS important is that you guys tell me what the hell is up with this... TV world thing!" Taki said.

"Basically," Yu began, "at the start of the school year, an announcer by the name of Mayumi Yamano was found dead and hung up on some electric wires."

"Oh yea," Taki said with his eyes widening "I think I remember hearing people gossip about that?"

"It's all anyone talked about for a while," Yukiko said.

"After Mayumi Yamano's death. A second victim appeared in the same location. Saki Konishi," Yu explained as Yosuke sulked a bit, "around this time, I realized that I had the ability to put my body into TV screens. Which in turn lead me, Yosuke and Chie to the yellow, fog-covered world you saw before. It was there that we met Teddie."

"Wait... you CAME from that world?" Taki asked as he looked to the giant blue mascot.

"YEP! All I remember is wandering that world until I ran into Sensei and Yosuke!" Teddie said happily.

"After we met Teddie, I awakened to the power of my persona, Izanagi. From there-" Yu began to explain all of the events. How he met a Shadow of Yosuke. A shadow of Chie. A shadow of Yukiko and Kanji (who was very adamant they brush past the details of his shadow and palace for some reason). Then came Rise and Teddie's shadow. And then finally, Naoto and then Mitsuha. As Taki listened to Yu's explanation he nodded.

"I see," Taki said, "so... that kid was just a copycat killer. The guy who put the announcer and Saki into the TV is still at large."

"Which is why we need to ask you Mitsuha. Do you remember anything about the night you were kidnapped?" Naoto asked.

Taki sulked. Mitsuha had left him a very vague message about all that she remembered of that day. Taki WISHED that Mitsuha was here herself to explain what had happened but well, beggars can't be choosers.

"Sorry. All that Mi-... all that I remember is going to the door, seeing some arms come out at me and then seeing... eyes? And then I was unconscious," Taki explained. It was what Mitsuha had told him in her message to him.

"Then it's just as always," Naoto said in a discouraged tone.

"Hey," Taki said as he looked to everyone else here, "I know that a... LOT of weird stuff is going on with me. And if you don't entirely understand or even trust that I'll understand but... I wanna help find out who this killer is."

As long as there was someone like that in this town. Someone using the TV world to kill people and avoid the police, then Mitsuha wasn't safe. Nobody here was safe.

"It's nice to have you on board, Mitsuha," Yu said with a nod.

The group all looked to one another as Taki nodded in determination. He knew that Mitsuha would want to stop this killer herself. After all she-

"By the way... Mitsuha?" Naoto began as they sheepishly looked to him.

"Huh? What's up?" Taki looked to Naoto who adjusted their hat a bit.

"I want to... apologize. Your desire to become a detective was... not something I anticipated, especially given your gender. But if you are dedicated to the idea then I can help," Naoto offered.

Taki stopped as his eyes widened. Oh so... Mitsuha wanted to be a detective now, did she? Uhm... oh... oh dear. Taki recalled what he was right now and all he could do was swallow nervously.

* * *

**You... want to be a detective? Ahaha... well uh, don't try to arrest me or the others okay? Also... I'm sorry to ask Mitsuha but- did you know Takumi Waeru? I just... noticed something off in his palace was all.**

_So what if I wanna be a detective? I'm not gonna bring you or Akira or anyone into jail. You guys are fighting for justice after all! I'm hoping Akechi might understand but..._

… _Takumi-kun was a boy I met a couple summers ago. He was from Tokyo. He told me all about it. I thought he was the coolest. If that really was him or... his shadow in the palace. And he really was trying to do what he did to Okudera-senpai then... I'm sorry Taki. This is all my fault. If I knew what kind of creep he was going to be I could've done something. I gave Okudera-senpai a lot of heartache for no reason._

**None of this is your fault Mitsuha. Takumi could've had a change of heart at any time. The fact we had to force one out of him is his own fault. Mitsuha, I don't want you to ever change-**

* * *

Taki deleted the last part of the last text. He was back in his own body again but he couldn't tell Mitsuha what happened. What he saw in that palace and why his persona awakened to him. He recalled that today was the day Okudera-senpai was suppose to go to Takumi's mason. Which was probably why he was leaving the school gates today to head out to his work place... when he was stopped by Akira.

"Taki," Akira said as he moved up next to him, "going to your work place?"

"Yea," Taki nodded, "I need to make sure Okudera-senpai is okay."

"She wasn't there yesterday," Akira explained.

"Oh! We went there?" Taki asked.

"Yea. They seemed understaffed... so... I applied there part-time," Akira explained with a small twinkle in his glasses. Taki's eyes narrowed.

"You... did, did you?" Taki said as Akira moved past him down the route he took to work.

"We don't wanna be late now, do we?" Akira said as Taki begrudgingly moved up next to him. The pair walked off down to the restaurant in which Taki worked.

Once they arrived, Akira was given a uniform and a notebook and was soon waiting tables along with Taki for the entirety of the work shift. Again, Okudera-senpai didn't show up. But the work pace and customers was steady enough for Taki that he already had his hands full. Although Akira seemed to be adapting the work environment surprisingly well, taking orders and moving proficiently through the entire building with a smooth grace. Once the place was closing down however, Okudera came in through the front door.

"Well look who's here," one of the wait staff commented as Okudera looked to them.

"Hello everyone," Okudera said in an even tone as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder, "I hope everything went well today? Apologies for my absence there were... personal matters."

The wait staff said nothing. Simply looked away from her as Taki moved up to her.

"Senpai... did... did something happen?" Taki asked. Did it fail? Did Takumi not have a change of heart? Did he-

"No. Actually nothing happened," Okudera said with a shake of her head, "it's funny... he just called the whole thing off and apologized."

Taki's eyes widened. What Okudera had just said... Takumi really did have a change of heart! It worked! It actually worked! Just like Kamoshida.

"Anyway. There's something I have to be honest with all of you about," Okudera said as she looked down at the floor. Wait... was she going to-

"UH- s-senpai I don't think you need to-" Taki began but Okudera interrupted him.

"I'm the one who-" Okudera began but was interrupted herself by Akira who shouted up over them.

"GENTLEMEN!" Akira said, suddenly distracting everyone, "this is your Senpai who's returned from a leave of absence! The least you can do is welcome her back with open arms!"

The wait staff looked to Akira, then turned their heads to Okudera who simply looked confused as they all nodded and gave polite applauds to the girl. Okudera looked dejected.

"But... I don't-" she began but was interrupted by Akira approaching her.

"I think you and Taki should talk," Akira said as Okudera looked to him. She sulked a bit as her hands fell to her side. She nodded as Akira moved to finish up his cleaning with Taki.

Soon all three of them were outside the restaurant, talking to one another.

"Senpai..." Taki began, "why did you do it?"

"... so you know then?" Okudera asked as both Taki and Akira nodded, "... it all started one night. A round of bills had just come in and... well I was hungry. My pay-check wouldn't be for another 2 days so..."

"You stole from the register?" Taki asked. Okudera nodded in response.

"I'm sorry Taki-kun. I'm not much of a senpai huh?" Okudera gave a weak smile, "... when Takumi found out I realized that it was only a matter of time before the owner found out. I became... desperate. I didn't want to go with him but... I thought maybe I could get some of his money to help my aunt."

"Senpai," Taki shook his head, "that wasn't going to help anyone! What if your aunt found out you did this!?"

"I don't know," Okudera sighed as she shook her head, "I'm trying my hardest to get through college and this job on top of it all... but I just don't think I can feel good about keeping this job. Even if I stop... I betrayed everyone here."

"You can worry about that later," Akira said, "the other waitstaff, Taki, your aunt, they all need you right now. If you want to make it up to them you should wait for now. See if you can support yourself and your aunt and then make it up to everyone there. If you just come forward now and get fired that won't help anyone."

"... thank you, Kurusu-san," Okudera laughed a bit as she looked to the two of them, "Taki-kun. You have some wonderful friends..."

"... thanks, Senpai," Taki smiled at her as she simply nodded.

"Although... I can't help but wonder why Takumi suddenly decided to call it off? You don't think... those Phantom Thieves gave him a change of heart do you?" Okudera asked as Taki and Akira both rubbed the back of their head.

"Whaaat? Senpai that's impossible. You know those guys are just... a bunch of weirdo criminals!" Taki laughed.

"Hrm... I suppose," Okudera nodded as she walked up to Taki and proceeded to give him a small peck on the cheek. Taki's face flushed red as his arms raised up in shock at what had just happened, "thank you Taki-kun... for trying to be there for me."

"TH-THANKS!" Taki began but shook his head "I MEAN- YOU'RE WELCOME!"

Okudera laughed a bit to herself before turning and walking away from the two.

"... Okudera-san... that was amazing," Taki said.

"You're really getting in there," Akira responded, "and what you did in the palace was pretty impressive too."

"It wasn't really anything," Taki admitted with a smile, "I just have a good eye for this sort of thing..."

Taki paused as he looked to Akira. He had to admit... Akira really did save his butt back there. If Okudera came forward about taking the money then all that work would've been for nothing. She'd have been fired and... well who knows where she'd end up.

"Hey uh... Akira? Can I ask? Do you know... anything about the ladies?" Taki asked.

"I may know a few things," Akira admitted as his eyes wandered a bit.

"Do you uh... think you could gimme a few pointers? Okudera-senpai is... well she's AMAZING but she only sees me as a kid! Or worse," Taki muttered a bit as Akira looked to him with a peculiar expression, "ANYWAY! I'll help the Phantom Thieves however I can. And if you help me figure out... you know this whole 'romance' thing then maybe I can... get in close?"

"Alright," Akira smiled as he smiled and looked to Taki. A relationship was undoubtedly forming between them.

…

* * *

It was much later. Events had flown past Akira's fuzzy memory. The drugs... the drugs were still blurring everything. Taki? Was a Phantom Thief? And was helping them? His cold expression turned to the woman sitting across from him in the holding chamber. Sae Nijima, the sister of Makoto Nijima, and the head prosecutor of the local precinct.

"You had to have traversed a myriad of buildings and locations," Sae reasoned as she went over the information in front of her, "places filled with security. You would've needed someone with architectural experience, I assume."

Akira blinked as he looked down... flashing back to the moment he and Taki formed an agreement...

* * *

Mitsuha sat at the Samegawa Flood Plain. Gently she threw a stone into the water... explaining to Yotsuha and her grandmother what had happened was already a pain. They thought she had run away to Tokyo... of course that's what she went with. After all it was plausible and she knew the city well enough that if any questions came up she could cross check with them.

Still though that wasn't what was really on her mind. Rather it was Takumi... was he really that 'Dan Wan' guy? The guy who was bothering Okudera-senpai? According to Mona, a persons heart becomes a palace when it develops a treasure. And that treasure is something that usually symbolizes their distortions. According to Taki it was... a kumihimo. And Mitsuha could already guess where he got it and why. Did her giving him that gift REALLY distort him so much he'd go out and do that?

She was useless, both in love and in life. She even got Taki all messed up in trying to help Okudera-senpai. And everyone here probably thought she was even MORE of a bizarre weirdo than before. If only she could just tell them about Taki or the Phantom Thieves but... no way could she just hand that information over to Naoto. They might do something to get Akira and the others in trouble.

"Mitsuha?" a voice came from her left. Mitsuha turned to see Yu standing there, giving her a look of stern empathy.

"Oh! Yu-kun!" Mitsuha said as she stood up from her sitting position and nodded at him, "hi! What's up?"

"Not much. I figured we could hang out since not a lot's really happening," Yu explained, "plus I figure I should get to know a fellow teammate better."

Fellow teammate. Right. She WAS officially helping the others solve this murder mystery.

"Oh! Sure?" she nodded at him, "hrm... I guess we could go into town. I have to get some thread from Kanji-kun's store anyway."

"Sounds good," Yu smiled at her and the two were off. As they started walking into town, Yu turned to Mitsuha and began to strike up a convorsation, "so if I may pry... why exactly do you want to go live in Tokyo? Is it JUST the city you like or...?"

"Hrmmm," Mitsuha sighed, "Tokyo IS beautiful... I mean... from what I've seen of it!"

Mitsuha laughed. Best not tip off too much about the whole body switching thing.

"It's also that this town is just... really small you know? There's hardly anything to really DO here. No karaoke bars, no cafes, no theaters... I feel like I'm missing out on the world, ya know? Like there's BIG and GRAND things out there! Things I'll never see," Mitsuha said, "... then again. Falling into a TV and fighting a monstrous version of myself... not something I'd expect to happen here of all places."

"I didn't expect any of this either," Yu nodded, "I sorta see what you're saying though. This town is small... but in a way I find that endearing."

"You do?" Mitsuha asked as Yu nodded.

"All these simple folk living their simple lives, trying to eek out a living and now their peace is being disturbed by something bigger than any of them can comprehend," Yu said, "that's why I decided to find out who this murderer is. These people can't help themselves so I'm stepping in."

Mitsuha laughed at Yu, who simply looked over at her.

"Wow! You sound like one of those 'HARD BOILED' detectives!" Mitsuha giggled as she gave Yu a toothy grin.

"Hrm. Naoto said a similar thing... I guess uncle Dojima rubs off on me," Yu said as he folded his arms and nodded.

"Yu-kun, you lived in a city before you moved out here right? How do you stand this place?" Mitsuha asked sincerely.

"I know Yosuke has his fare share of problems here," Yu admitted, "but as for me personally... the quiet is kinda welcoming. A city has a lot of problems. A lot of noise. A lot of people. It's easy to get lost in the crowd. But here? It feels like everyone knows one another. Like the town is almost an extended family. And the TV world... it's like getting to see people you thought you could trust at their worst. But still overcoming it in the end. Everyone has that part of themselves Mitsuha. That element of themselves they don't want to acknowledge. Seeing you... seeing Yosuke or Chie or Yukiko confront those and grow stronger cause of it. Makes me feel like I'm actually making a difference here."

"Y-Yu-kun," Mitsuha breathed as the two walked into town.

"And as for you? There has to be some part of this town that you like," Yu said to Mitsuha as she blinked and looked down at her feet.

"... well... I guess I-" Mitsuha began as suddenly a voice interrupted the two.

"MITSUHA!" the rough voice of an older man shouted as Mitsuha suddenly looked away from where they were heading. Yu stopped and turned his attention to the approaching man. He recognized him from the occasional TV report and the gossip. It was hard to not recognize the town mayor, Mitsuha's father, after all.

"What is this I hear about you running away from home!?" the man scolded, "are you trying to cause other people trouble or something!? Word spreads fast you know!"

"... sorry I hurt your reputation," was all Mitsuha said as she looked away from him.

"Hrmph," the man huffed, "think what you want. I WAS worried..."

"You know," Yu said as he looked to the mayor, "Mitsuha has a lot going on in her life right now. You could try to be a bit more supportive."

"Who- wait," the Mayor stuttered as he looked to Yu, "you're that boy living with Detective Dojima aren't you? I dunno what kind of values the detective is putting into your head but consider minding your own business!"

The man shook his head and proceeded to walk past the two. Once he was out of sight, Yu looked to the still noticeably miffed Mitsuha.

"Sorry you had to see that," Mitsuha said, "he just... gets under my skin."

"I take it there's a lot there?" Yu asked. Mitsuha nodded.

"Yeah. You could say that..." Mitsuha hissed bitterly under her breath.

* * *

"Alright," Akira said as he and Taki both approached Okudera-san after work. She was busy vacuuming a bit of the rug as Akira went over the basic strategy to Taki, "be confident, but not domineering. Forward but not desperate. Interested but not obsessive."

"Right. Be one thing but not too much one thing!" Taki nodded as he moved from Akira and approached Okudera-san.

"S-senpai!" Taki said nervously as she looked up at him, "do you uh... wanna maybe go out and get a bite to eat?"

"Hrm? Oh, like at our normal place? Actually doesn't Kurusu-san work there?" Okudera asked as Taki blinked. Oh yea Mitsuha HAD invited her out to Leblanc a couple times right? WELL NUTS TO THAT!

"No! I was thinking... somewhere else? Like uh..." Taki paused as he tried to think of a place nearby that wouldn't tip his hand too early. If he invited her to some place explicitly romantic then she might instantly catch on and try to turn this around on him.

"Well there IS that new coffee shop that opened up just down the street... I think it's closed now though," Okudera said with a folding of her arms.

"Oh! Then how about tomorrow? I don't work then!" Taki said.

"Hrm... alright. I do an early shift tomorrow anyway. I'll see you there, Taki-kun!" Okudera said with a wink and a smile as she strut off. Once she was gone, Taki gave a small fist pump and smiled at Akira.

"I did it! I actually managed to ask her out on a date! And not in like a girl way either!" Taki said happily.

"A... girl way?" Akira asked as Taki paused and scratched his head a bit.

* * *

"Ah! Yu-kun!" Mitsuha greeted with a smile and a nod as Yu approached her after school, "I see you've been training with Chie recently."

"I haven't?" Yu said as Mitsuha's face reddened, "OH! I just... saw your shirt was all ruffled and dirty and I thought-"

"There was an incident on the soccer field," Yu said, "why did you assume I was training with Chie?"

"Well..." Mitsuha bashfully took out a book and held it up next to her. It was a collection of short stories of Sherlock Holmes, "I just realized that if I wanted to become a great detective like Naoto I'd need to do some studying. And it's REALLY COOL how the detective in this book can just like, KNOW about people by just looking them over!"

"Hah. It's not a bad start," Yu smiled, "but if you want to learn more you'll need to be more observant of what certain things mean. For instance: my shirt is dirty and assuming I was in a rough-housing activity was spot on. Your assumption that I was training with Chie was completely unfounded however. Had you paid closer attention though you would've noticed other details. Things like, my uniform having its dirt in streaks or my shins, calves and forearms being particularly dirty. Indicative of being thrown around in the dirt yes, but if I were practicing Martial Arts there would have been less dirt on my body and more bruises on my hands."

"W-wow," Mitsuha gasped, suddenly feeling fairly outmatched, "I... didn't even realize."

"It's okay. You're trying to pay attention to things and draw logical conclusions from them. That's the first step. What's important is that you also need to know what certain things mean," Yu explained as he lead Mitsuha out of the school and over to the gate.

"Okay! I'll do just that," Mitsuha said brightly as Yu smiled back at her. Once the two were standing close to one another however, a pair of girls proceeded to walk by the front gate.

"Is that... the mayors daughter?" one of them asked.

"The total tomboy? Is she with Narukami-san?" the other whispered.

"Wow. The police and the mayor, colluding huh?" the first one whispered back as the two began giggling to each other.

Mitsuha glared at them and then looked back to Yu, her sour expression showing more than anyone needed to see.

"Come on Yu. Let's go," Mitsuha said as Yu began to follow her into the city proper.

"Is that common here?" Yu asked.

"Yeah... dad's the town mayor so I'm an easy target of ridicule..." Mitsuha said bitterly as they kept walking, "It's not like it's MY fault he's the mayor or that he's dealing with those UFP guys..."

"UFP?" Yu asked with a small blink of his eyes.

"United Future Party. There's talks that dad's corrupt and colluding with them... not that I care," Mitsuha shook her head, "that's why I hate this town, and my life."

"But... you're not running away anymore?" Yu asked.

"... I don't know," Mitsuha said as she shook her head, "I'm not sure what 'not running away' entails. I feel like if I just stay here and do as I always have... it's going to eat me from the inside out again."

"Hrm... so why do you want to be a detective anyway?" Yu asked.

"Well... I just got to thinking I need to do good in this world, ya know? Help people and all that," Mitusha said bashfully.

"That's admirable," Yu smiled at her.

* * *

Taki and Okudera now sat at the table of a nearby cafe. Just a table away from them and attempting to be as unassuming as possible, Akira sat with a menu in his hands and a hand on his phone. Ready to text Taki any information he may need regarding his date.

"So uh... how's your aunt doing?" Taki asked.

"She's doing well!" Okudera smiled, "the doctors say she should be able to return home by sometime after Christmas!"

"Oh! That's great! Uhm..." Taki looked down at his phone and texted to Akira.

**HELP! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO SAY!**

_ Try complimenting her. Say something nice about her hair. _

"Okudera-senpai!" Taki began nervously "your uhm... hair! Looks... wonderful today."

"It does? I didn't get a chance to style it properly," Okudera said with a slightly confused expression.

**CRAP I DUNNO WHAT ELSE TO SAY!**

_ Taki! Don't chicken out here. You can see this through to the end. Try talking about something else. _

"... so uh... man yesterday's shift was a pain huh?" Taki said with a weak smile.

"... the boss is still looking into who stole the money isn't he?" Okudera asked, "... maybe I should just come forward."

_ NOT THAT _

"S-Senpai! Come on! We need you there! I need you there!" Taki said to her desperately as she suddenly looked up to him.

"T-taki-kun?" Okudera said as Taki looked her in the eyes for a brief moment then turned away. Countless thoughts buzzing through his head. Crap did he say too much? He said too much.

"Err... what I mean is-" Taki began as he began to desperately look around for a distraction. ANYTHING to get away from- oh thank god he saw someone familiar! "Miss Kawakami!?"

As Taki said that a familiar woman with wavy hair and a disheveled expression walked past the two then came to an abrupt stop as she looked to the two of them.

"Oh. Taki-kun?" Miss Kawakami said, "I didn't realize you were out here with-"

She turned to see Okudera and the two instantly locked eyes.

"OOHHH... Miki-chan," Kawakami said, suddenly a disdainful expression appearing on her face.

"Huh?" Taki breathed.

"Oh! Senpai is that you?" Okudera said with a laugh.

"S-senpai?" Taki repeated. Wait- Taki's teacher and Okudera knew each other?

"Taki-kun! I didn't know that Sadayo was your teacher! You should've said something," Okudera laughed.

"I uh..." Taki began but Okudera interrupted him.

"Sadayo and me went to highschool together! She was a year older than me... although I was always more popular with the boys-" Okudera laughed as Kawakami suddenly interrupted.

"HEY! You were not 'more popular'! I just... got sick a lot and happened to miss valentines day," Kawakami said bashfully.

"That's not what I remember," Okudera said cheekily, "I remember you being all depressed cause none of the boys would give you chocolates. Even after you tried SO HARD to make your own for them. Wasn't there a boy you liked too? What was his name... Toyo-san?"

"T-TOYO-SAN WAS JUST MY STUDY PARTNER REALLY!" Kawakami said nervously.

"But I recall you crying out in the courtyard when you found out he had a girlfriend-" Okudera said as Kawakami desperately interrupted her.

"T-THAT WAS SOMETHING ELSE! I PROMISE!" Kawakami laughed nervously.

"Hey! Senpai! Remember that maid cafe we made for the culture festival?" Okudera laughed.

"You had to bring that up..." Kawakami despaired.

Taki paused... the thought of Okudera-senpai in one of those frilly maid uniforms... it was almost too much for the highschool boy to bear at the moment.

"It was hilarious Taki-kun! Sadayo tried SO HARD to impress the boys with her cooking and maid skills! But I still wound up getting all of the attention," Okudera laughed as Kawakami lowered her head and continued to gain a dour expression.

"I... I see-" Taki said nervously. Things were... getting out of control. He wanted a distraction from that outburst but now it seemed like everything was falling apart.

"She even took masseuse courses from some shady course in Kamurocho! Talked about 'the hands of god' or something," Okudera said, "all so she could 'impress her future husband'-"

"HER MASSAGES ARE AMAZING YOU _**PHILLISTINE**_!" Akira shouted as he stood up from his chair and stared angrily at Okudera who was simply leaning back now. Kawakami's eyes twitched as she stared at Akira and all Taki could do was wish he could sink into his chair even deeper.

* * *

The Samegawa flood plain was particularly rainy this afternoon as two figures sat at the bench. One of them was Yotsuha, currently clutching a broken toy of some sort and holding back the tears in her eyes as Nanako sat down next to her.

"Don't cry..." Nanako said weakly as Yotsuha clutched the object in her hand. Nanako began looking around before she suddenly saw both Yu and Mitsuha walking by on a concrete road.

"BIG BRO!" Nanako shouted as she waved the two over.

"Huh? Yotsuha?" Mitsuha said as she realized her sister was crying. The two quickly jaunted over and looked down at the distraught looking Nanako.

"What happened Yostuha? Why are you..." Mitsuha walked over and saw the girl clutching what appeared to be a toy truck that was bent and broken over in half. It wasn't one of Yotsuha's toys, clearly, but then why was she so sad about it?

"A boy from school came up to Yotsuha..." Nanako began, "his name was Tadashi. He asked why Yotsuha broke his toy truck. Then he got mad and said he hated her... then he threw it down and ran away."

"I... I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING..." Yotsuha sobbed a bit as she clutched the truck more closely.

"Nanako," Yu began, "DID Yotsuha do anything?"

Nanako shook her head.

"NO! I was with her the whole day! She didn't do anything!" Nanako said with a forceful innocence that told Yu all he needed to know.

"Alright," Yu smiled down at her and looked to Mitsuha.

"Somebody's framed my sister huh," Mitsuha said as she shook her head, "alright... I guess this is my responsibility too."

"Sis..." Yotsuha cried as Mitsuha held out her hand and beckoned for the broken toy truck. Yotsuha sobbed as bit as she handed it over and Mitsuha began to look it over. The truck was unmistakably destroyed, broken right in half at the plastic molded to look like wood had broken off into tiny pieces and leaving the 'cargo' part of the toy completely demolished.

"Nanako," Yu began, "can you tell us what happened before Tadashi shouted at Yotsuha?"

"Uhm... me and Yotsuha were out in the playground," Nanako began "but then we went out into the woods to play... we were pretending to sword fight with sticks we found. But... a loud noise frightened us and we decided to head back... once we were back near the playground Tadashi was there."

"Alright," Yu nodded "thanks Nanako."

Yu walked up to Mitsuha who was looking the broken truck over.

"Hrm... this thing got utterly demolished," Mitsuha said "like someone took a bat to it? Or hit it really hard with something big."

"Take a closer look," Yu said "you might find something."

"Hrm..." Mitsuha's eyes narrowed as she examined a bent piece of plastic. It was suspiciously white while the rest of the bent plastic was its usual orange. As though the paint had been chipped away.

"... it looks like... something rubbed sandpaper on part of this?" Mitsuha said.

"That's... a possibility, but try to think what's more likely. You're saying that something rough rubbed against it right?" Yu said.

"Yea... something rough... like a rock maybe?" Mitsuha suggested. Suddenly the girl's mind flashed to an image of a big rock rolling down and smashing into a toy truck.

"Nanako-chan!" Mitsuha said as she walked over to the little girl, "can you show us where you and Yotsuha were playing?"

* * *

Soon both Mitsuha and Yu were in the forest, looking around before Mitsuha finally noticed something slightly off. A steep incline of dirt, about 3 feet high, leading down into what appeared to be a mud-puddle currently fresh from the rain. Right at the bottom was a large and sandy looking sedimentary rock that was covered in gunk. Mitsuha gave Yu her Umbrella as she grabbed the stone and turned it over. It felt rough, just as she suspected, and indeed as she turned it over there was a tiny piece of a broken and dirty orange plastic wood right underneath it.

"Looks like we have our 'murder weapon'," Mitsuha said to herself with a giggle. Yu looked to the top of the incline, unamused. As he walked up to it, he beckoned Mitsuha over.

"Look," Yu said, "the grass is disturbed all the way up. Someone must have rolled the stone up the hill and pushed it down."

"Hrm... this boy. Tadashi? Let's go ask around the preschool. Maybe someone knows something," Mitsuha suggested.

* * *

First they met with some of the students. Yu had worked as a day-care worker for a while so he was familiar with at least some of the students who attended the preschool.

"Tadashi? … I dunno," one of the little girls said.

"Tadashi once ate one of my french fries," a boy said.

"He likes Galacta Featherman!" another boy said.

"Let's... talk to a teacher okay?" Yu said as Mitsuha simply nodded nervously. Kids did not make the best witnesses at gathering intel.

When they tracked down one of the teachers, she was thankfully more than a bit helpful.

"Tadashi? Oh yes! I recall him going home in tears today... poor thing. I hope he's okay," the woman said in a passive tone. The kind where you show legitimate sympathy but not to the extent of involving yourself in other peoples lives.

"Does Tadashi have any friends?" Mitsuha asked the teacher.

"Hrm? He likes to hang out with Oda-kun. They play in the sandbox a lot," the teacher said.

"Oda-kun? Was he here today?" Mitsuha asked.

"Yes! He went into the woods with Tadashi. But I didn't see him leave... I wonder if the two got into a fight?" the teacher wondered.

Mitsuha's eyes narrowed and she rubbed her chin. Yu looked to her and nodded. They had a means and a suspect, now all they needed was a motive.

* * *

Mitsuha and Yu found the pair of boys sitting by the river. One of them was smaller and more athletic while the other was taller and a bit chubbier.

"Come on Tadashi," the chubbier boy, most likely Oda, was saying to him, "let's just go home and play some videogames or something."

Tadashi was quiet and simply hugged his legs closer to his chest. Suddenly both he and Oda looked up as they saw both Mitsuha and Yu approach the two.

"H-HEY!" Tadashi said as he suddenly stood up "YOUR SISTER BROKE MY TRUCK! MY MOM GAVE ME THAT FOR MY BIRTHDAY!"

"Y-YEAH!" Oda said, a twinge of nervousness in his voice. Yu and Mitsuha looked to each other and nodded. It was time to bring this case to light and hopefully to a close.

"Yotsuha wasn't the one who broke your toy truck, Tadashi," Mitsuha said to him.

"YOU'RE LYING! ODA TOLD ME EVERYTHING!" Tadashi shouted, "HE SAW YOTSUHA BREAK IT WITH A STICK!"

"A stick huh?" Mitsuha said as she pulled out a dirty piece of broken plastic, "I found this piece under a big rock. It wasn't a stick that broke your toy truck."

"Huh?" Tadashi asked, "it was a... rock?"

"Yea. See how it's all scratched up too?" Mitsuha asked, "that's how you know it was the rock that broke it."

"Uh... yeah! Right I remember!" Oda said nervously, "Yotsuha totally used a rock to break it! My bad..."

"That's not true either, is it Oda-kun?" Mitsuha said as she looked to him, explicitly his knees which had some bandages on them as well as his dirty clothes, "your knees got scratched up, eh Oda-kun? Was it cause you were pushing a big rock up an incline?"

"N-no..." Oda said weakly.

"Oda, what's going on?" Tadashi asked as he looked over to his friend. Oda simply looked away from him, refusing to meet the young boys eyes.

"Allow me to explain!" Mitsuha smiled, "Oda-kun! You were the one who pushed the rock up the hill and rolled it down onto Tadashi's toy truck! Weren't you?"

"..." Oda didn't respond. He just instantly bolted, running past the two as Yu lurched back and suddenly ran to grab the fleeing kid.

"HUH!?" Mitsuha gasped as Yu managed to catch up to the boy and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"LET ME GO DAMMNIT!" Oda shouted angrily as Yu gently gripped the boy tense but gently and slowly lowered himself to his eye level.

"Calm down," Yu said.

"ODA!" Tadashi shouted as he ran up to the other boy, "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"I'M SORRY TADASHI!" Oda cried as Yu held onto him, "I JUST... REMEBERED THE LANDSLIDE FROM THAT SHOW WE WATCHED AND I THOUGHT... I THOUGHT IF THE ROCK HIT YOUR TRUCK IT'D LOOK REALLY COOL! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK IT..."

"Oda... you broke my truck?" Tadashi asked, tears forming on the sides of his eyes.

"I'M SO SORRY TADASHI!" Oda cried as he continued to wrestle from Yu's grip.

"That... THAT TRUCK WAS MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT! I'D BEEN BEGGING MOM FOR IT ALL YEAR! I- I-" Tadashi began as he shook his fists violently, "I HATE YOU!"

"Tadashi!" Mitsuha said curtly as she moved down and looked the angry boy in the eyes, "you know Oda didn't mean it. And even if it was something you really wanted, well... you shouldn't say things like that to other people over this."

"BUT IT WAS-" Tadashi began but Mitsuha shook her head.

"Tadashi. Why did you invite Oda-kun to play with you in the first place?" Mitsuha asked.

"... cause playing with him is fun?" Tadashi said after a moment of trying to collect himself.

"Exactly. It's more fun playing with friends than it is by yourself with a truck, right?" Mitsuha said.

"... I guess so," Tadashi said morosely.

"That's why you shouldn't say those things. You need to keep your friends, even if they sometimes hurt you," Mitsuha said as Tadashi looked away from her and down at the earth. His childlike emotions pulling him in multiple directions.

"And Oda-kun?" Yu said, "you hurt your friend Tadashi. Not just by breaking his truck but also by lying to him. You made Yotsuha very upset as well by saying she did it."

Oda stopped struggling and simply nodded at Yu. Once tempers had cooled, Yu let go of Oda and the two boys looked to each other.

"I'm... sorry I broke your truck Tadashi," Oda said.

"And I'm... sorry I said I hated you," Tadashi responded.

"You two need to apologize to Yotsuha as well," Mitsuha warned as the two looked to her and simply nodded.

"Why did you try to say Yotsuha did it anyway?" Yu asked Oda. The chubby boy simply turned and looked up at him.

"Well... it's cause she's the mayor's daughter and makes that gross mouth-sake stuff," Oda said. Mitsuha's eyes widened.

"WHAT? Why did you- just- WHY!?" Mitsuha started angrily and Oda suddenly took a step back.

"W-WELL SIS SAYS ALL THOSE THINGS ABO-ABOUT YOU AND SH-SHE'S YOUR SISTER SO I THOUGHT IT'D BE FINE IF PEOPLE HATED HER-" Oda said, obviously scared out of his mind at the now very angry teenage girl standing there.

"SIS!? WHO!? WHO TAUGHT YOU IT WAS OKAY TO-" Mitsuha began but her shoulder was grabbed by Yu.

"Calm down," Yu said cooly, "you boys go now. Next time you see Yotsuha you apologize alright? If you don't we'll tell your parents and you'll be lucky to see another toy truck ever."

"O-okay!" Tadashi said as the two boys ran off.

"I don't believe this," Mitsuha sighed, "at first it was just me... now Yotsuha is going to be bullied too?"

"Mitsuha... you did good back there," Yu said with an empathetic look. Mitsuha returned the look with a weak smile.

"Thanks..." was all she said in response.

* * *

"I must say, Taki," Yusuke said happily as he turned the sketch book over in his hands. The lovely rendition of the Inaba Train station on full display in front of him, "your talent for landscapes is marvelous! If a bit... picturesq."

"What does that mean?" Taki asked as the two sat in Leblanc, enjoying a cup of coffee and some curry between them.

"Art is not meant to capture reality but to accentuate it. To find what makes the soul and heart of an object soar and bring it to life on paper or canvas," Yusuke explained, "just drawing an object is one thing but... to really CAPTURE that object. To bring it to life! That is the will of the artist."

"Riiight," Taki said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Still though it's quite remarkable you managed to draw this place so acutely... it almost feels like I've been there! Even though I have no clue where this place is... is it in Tokyo?" Yusuke asked and Taki paused. Better find a way out...

"Uhm... I uh- HEY! Isn't that painting the one you talked about before? Uh... Sayuri?" Taki asked as he looked over to the painting currently hanging on the wall.

"Hrm," Yusuke said as he gained a morose expression, "yes... well... actually that painting has a bit of a history to it. It's the treasure of my former master, Madarame."

Taki paused as he stared at Yusuke, "Oh yeah... your master admitted to forging paintings didn't he?"

"Yes... and he revealed something to me the day we stole his treasure," Yusuke said, "that the painting of Sayuri... was painted by my mother. It was a self portrait. Painted by her as she was dying... the expression she had was of a mother knowing she was leaving her one and only child in this world. Madarame concealed this part of the painting to give it more of an air of mystery. The one you see hanging on the wall? Is the real portrait. As it was intended to be seen by my mother."

"I see," Taki said morosely, "and you saw this painting and... decided to become a painter because of it?"

"In essence, yes," Yusuke responded.

"... that's kinda beautiful," Taki responded with a wry smile.

"My... mother's tragic death is beautiful?" Yusuke asked in an unamused tone.

"N-NO! NO! NOT THAT PART! I MEAN... just that you saw something and... you just knew on first glance that it was meant for you," Taki said.

"Ah," Yusuke smiled in agreement, "yes... I suppose in that sense it is beautiful."

* * *

"Alright everyone," Sadayo Kawakami began as she went over her lecture to the class. Taki was bore fully looking over his phone. Mitsuha was still switching with him on occasion, but from the looks of it she was mostly just being buddy-buddy with Okudera... great.

"The red string of fate is a VERY COMMON symbol of love in Japanese society," Kawakami explained as she proceeded to write out the characters on the board, "this all goes back to an ancient Chinese Deity by the name of Yue Lao, who often appeared as an old man in the moon. According to myth, Yue Lao would tie strings which connected grooms with their respective brides. This god however got transferred over to Shinto Myth where it was named Musubi no Kami."

Taki blinked as he looked up. Musubi? Had he... heard that name before?

"A red string symbolizing love is a bit unusual for the rest of the world, where strings tend to represent fate or connection in general. The western world however has a PARTICULARLY unusual symbol of love that might make those of us who live in Japan scratch out heads," Miss Kawakami explained as she looked out to the class, "Kurusu-san? Do you know what this symbol is?"

Akira perked up and paused for a second. His mind seemingly going over a couple possible ideas before he just looked down at what was clearly his phone in his desk.

"... an arrow?" Akira asked.

"Correct!" Kawakami said, "arrows are associated with the god 'Cupid' or 'Eros' as he was known to the Greeks. In modern myth, Cupid is considered a bit of a mischievous individual. He wears a blindfold to show that his arrows do not always hit their proper mark. The idea being, if you are struck by one of Cupids arrows, you will fall in love with the first person that you see."

Kawakami proceeded to draw an arrow with a little heart shape as the head on the black board.

"In a way these two symbols represent the same idea, of love appearing out of nowhere and in unexpected ways, but approach them ideologically very differently. For the red string symbolizes fate, that you were ALWAYS destined to find this person and that you being with them is etched into the very stars. For the arrow on the other hand it represents spontaneous and emotion from chaos. That powerful emotions can spawn from seemingly nothing. In fact one could argue that 'Order' and 'Chaos' are actually the main difference in these two ideas of 'true love'," Kawakami explained.

Now Taki was officially being lost by this lecture. What the hell did Order and Chaos have to do with anything?

* * *

"The cat can turn into a bus?" Taki asked as Morgana drove up to the group and opened up his side door.

"Yep! Apparently there's a strong association between cats and buses in the cognitive world," Ryuji explained.

"... so could a bear summon honey?" Taki asked.

"I... think so?" Ann said with a shrug, "hey Taki-kun can I ask you something?"

"Yea? What's up?" Taki said as he brushed his coat back a bit, the cravat of his Phantom Thief uniform blowing gently in the wind as the group was about to enter into the black dungeon of Mementos, performing a mission to change the heart of a local animal abuser.

"Your Phantom Thief mask... how do you see through it?" Ann asked.

"Yes. You are the only one of us without eyeholes in your mask," Yusuke said.

Taki rubbed the red blindfold he wore gently and gave a weak smile.

"Well uh... this'll seem weird but, when I have my blindfold on I can just see things?" Taki said, "like outlines, geometry, shadows, even objects if they have something valuable in them!"

"If they have something valuable in them?" Makoto asked.

"Yea. They just kinda glow. And shadows glow red. Really it's like I have a sixth-sense almost," Taki explained.

"Huh... you have that too?" Akira asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Taki and the others simply looked to Akira. An unspoken sense of meta-understanding overcame all of them.

* * *

The TV world was as strange, imposing and oddly sickly as Mitsuha remembered when she had fallen in here. It was a land filled with fog, a sickly shade of yellow, and bizarre shapes off in the distance which seemed to reflect some kind of nascent fear that lurked in the back of her mind. Mitsuha gulped as she looked around the fog covered she stood on. It was too thick to see much of anything really. She felt like she could barely walk a few steps without the whole place consuming her... although thankfully her fears were alleviated by a happy voice.

"MITSU-CHAN!" Teddie said as he walked up to Mitsuha and proceeded to give her a pair of stylish glasses, "I made these for you! They'll help you see through this fog!"

"Hrm?" Mitsuha plucked the glasses from Teddie's hand and placed them onto her face. In an instant the fog around her cleared up, revealing the stage around her with a pile of TV's that Mitsuha had come out of.

"Wow! This is incredible," Mitsuha said, "but... why are we here? Did someone else fall in, or?"

"This is training," Yu said simply as he slung the sword over his shoulder, "I want to see how good you are with your Persona. Until the culprit is found we won't know what we'll have to face."

"... right," Mitsuha nodded as she clutched her suzu, the wand with a golden dragon and bells on it, and held it up in front of her. As she did, a blue card suddenly began to lower in front of her until it was now spinning directly in front of her.

"I art though..." she breathed as she whacked the card with her suzu, unleashing Tokoyo right behind her. She could do it now... for some reason in this world, she could call upon her Persona whenever she wanted.

"Alright," Mitsuha smiled as she let the persona dissipate, "let's go fight shadows!"

"AROOO!" came a howl from behind her and Mitsuha almost jumped as she screamed and lurched forward. Mitsuha turned around to see a familiar fox standing there. It often hung around the Miyamizu shrine and seemed to enjoy the offerings made there in particular.

"... i-inari?" Mitsuha gasped as she saw the fox sitting there.

"Oh. You're familiar with the fox? He comes in here and helps us from time to time," Yosuke said.

"Oh. Uh... thank you for helping us?" Mitsuha said as she bowed to the fox. Suddenly, the wild animal bolted away from her, leaving the girl shocked and confused for a good second before it darted back with some manner of package, wrapped in brown wrapping paper and tied with twine, between its teeth.

"Looks like it has something," Chie said as Mitsuha simply stared down at the package, plucked it from the fox's mouth and proceeded to tear the brown packaging just a bit. A tiny frill came out and Mitsuha recognized the article of clothing near instantly.

"... Taki's gonna wanna see this," she whispered under her breath.

"Huh?" Kanji said as Mitsuha shook her head.

"N-NOTHING! COME ON LET'S GO FIGHT SHADOWS!" Mitsuha said with a smile.

* * *

"Ugh, on top of planning it, Kashiwagi's gonna be in it?" one student bemoaned as they looked at the culture festival planner. Specifically one regarding the 'Miss Inaba Beauty Pageant'.

"So that's why she agreed to plan this event..." another student said as they looked it over.

"Hey Yu!" Mitsuha said as she walked over to the boy who was currently staring at the planner himself, "did you hear about Miss Kashiwagi setting up a beauty pageant? How self absorbed can you get really? I don't even know who'd enter such a thing-"

Mitsuha stopped as Yu pointed to the blackboard. Mitsuha's name was on it.

"WHAAAAA!?" Mitsuha balked at the sign up sheet.

The students began muttering about the various students signing up, mostly about how Yukiko and Rise would be a close call. Although a few people were whispering about Mitsuha.

"Mitsuha... she's the mayors daughter right? The one who makes that spit-sake right?" one boy said.

"Yea but she's also a total tomboy at times. She's got that classic lady like charm of Yukiko and that confident bad-girl allure too! I don't think we can underestimate her..." another responded.

Mitsuha simply looked to Yu with tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

"Yu-kun... why? How is this happening!? I CAN'T... DO THIS..." she whined to him and Yu gulped. His detective intuition told him the most likely candidate was-

"Hey!" Yosuke said as he approached the two "do you two have lunch free? Chie asked us to come to the roof and she seemed kinda mad about something."

Mitsuha stared daggers at the brown haired boy.

* * *

"YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLAINATION FOR THIS!" Chie shouted at Yosuke who backed off nervously.

"F-for what?" Yosuke asked.

"THE BEAUTY PAEGENT! You wrote down our names without telling us, didn't you!?" Chie shouted accusingly.

"N-no it wasn't me! Why do you always blame me!?" Yosuke asked as Mitsuha, Yukiko and Chie approached him angrily.

"I mean-" Yosuke began again, "if you don't want to you just say no right? Like it was a joke or something!"

"We wouldn't be so pissed if we could do that!" Chie shouted, "with Kashiwagi running this event, even those entered by other people can't back out!"

"Seriously?" Yosuke said "must've been something in the fine print I overlooked-"

"SO IT WAS YOU!" Chie shouted indignantly.

"OH CRAP!" Yosuke responded upon realizing his error.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS YOSUKE!?" Mitsuha shouted.

"I mean, do you want us to take part in this pageant?" Rise asked.

"Well-I mean... yeah! I mean you guys know how popular Yukiko is here! Plus on top of that we have an idol, a detective prince," Yosuke said "what's the point of a beauty pageant where all these incredible heroines won't take part?"

"Where do me and Chie fit in then!?" Mitsuha shouted.

"YEA WHERE DO- well- EXCUSE ME FOR NOT FITTING IN!" Chie responded causing Mitsuha to give the girl an embarrassed expression.

"Hey you want them to be in it too don'tcha Kanji?" Yosuke asked as Kanji just looked to Yosuke.

"Huh? I ain't interested in that kind of stuff," Kanji said as he glanced at Naoto and suddenly looked away nervously.

"Naoto-kun! Kanji-kun says that he really wants you to be in it," Yosuke said.

"W-WHAT I DIDN'T SAY NOTHIN!" Kanji shouted.

"What about Yu? Don't you want them to be in the pageant?" Yosuke asked Yu who simply looked to the girls and spoke briefly but simply.

"Enter the pageant dammit!" Yu said, "each and every one of you is beautiful in a multifaceted manner and represents beauty in a myriad of forms. Chie's tomboyish charm, Yukiko's refined and traditional beauty, Rise's bubbly girlishness, Naoto's dignity and Mitsuha's innocence! Each of you deserves to show your beauty to the world!"

The group paused at Yu's expression of pure passion.

"I-innocence!?" Mitsuha said. She wasn't sure she could agree considering how often she had to... well... handle Taki's- **AHEM**

"You guys are just inching in on the bandwagon with Yosuke! Aren't you?" Chie shouted.

"Well so long as there are people looking forward to seeing me I might as well put on a show for them!" Rise said with a smile as Mitsuha simply held her head. Things were progressing out of control fast. She couldn't be on stage for a beauty pageant! There was no way she could actually stand up there with all those people starring!

The gang slowly began talking it over. Naoto was obviously against it. Rise was excited. Teddie obviously wanted them to do it too... then Kanji was begging Naoto to go through to "prove he was a man" or something!? Why did all this have to happen to her?

… it was at this point Mitsuha remembered there was another event going on at the school fair. A cross dressing pageant where boys had to dress up as girls... Mitsuha's lips curled into a mischievous smile. Okay... if she was going to be forced into something she didn't want then surely the boys wouldn't mind...

* * *

And so! The Culture Festival came and after managing to thoroughly throw Yosuke into despair by putting him into the cross-dressing pageant along with Yu and Kanji, Mitsuha was having a grand old time at their registered GROUP DATE CAFE...

Or she would be if anyone was showing up to it.

"C-come in for a first hand experience with group dating!" Yukiko said nervously as she looked down "this is so embarrassing... there's nobody coming by here anyway."

Chie, Yosuke and Mitsuha stood away from the front entrance where Yu and Yukiko stood.

"M-maybe we need to drum up interest?" Mitsuha suggested, "like uh... OH! What if we tried it?"

"Isn't that kinda sad?" Yosuke suggested. The thought of having to pretend to date your friends and acquaintances wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience.

"W-WELL I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE WE HAVE A CHOICE! We gotta get people here!" Mitsuha said.

"Yea but there's only five of u-" Yosuke began but was interrupted by Kanji entering.

"Hey what's up? Came to see how you guys were do- guys?" Kanji asked as he suddenly realized everyone was staring at him now.

In a minute, everyone was sitting at a table. Chie, Yukiko and Mitsuha on one side. Yu, Kanji and Yosuke on the other. Silently the group looked at each other and tried to think of something to say... a bit hard considering they were all essentially part time supernatural detective buddies.

"So... uh..." Mitsuha began nervously, "wh-which one of us do you guys like the most?"

"I can't talk about something like that here!" Yosuke shouted.

"What the hell is this anyway?" Kanji asked.

"It's a mock group date," Yosuke responded.

"Hrm... alright. I think it's important to ask... MITSUHA! Out of the three of us who would you date?" Yu asked her.

"... none of you?" was all that flew out of Mitsuha's mouth.

"Really know how to step on our hearts huh," Yosuke said bitterly as Chie stifled a laugh.

"Well I mean... I guess I'd feel most safe dating Kanji?" Mitsuha admitted.

"Hey thanks Mitsuha! I- heeey what do you mean by 'SAFE'?" Kanji asked in an accusing tone.

"I mean it's just... you'd be so manly! Nobody would try anything?" Mitsuha said.

"Don't you mean you don't think he'd be interested?" Yosuke responded.

"WATCH IT YOU!" Kanji shouted at Yosuke threateningly, "you bring that up again and I won't be held responsible!"

"... Kanji-kun is what Yosuke said about your TV world palace true-" Mitsuha began but was interrupted by Kanji standing up and flexing his muscles angrily down at Yosuke, who proceeded to stand up himself and cover his face as Kanji grabbed his shirt.

"THAT'S IT!" Kanji shouted as Yosuke panicked and proceeded to grab Kanji in an attempt to throw him off.

"Hey Senpai how's it..." Rise began but just so happened to walk in on Kanji and Yosuke about to wrestle one another. After an awkward pause of the gang looking to one another Rise simply let out a nervous laugh and slowly walked out of the class room.

"... it's official... the group date cafe is a bust," Yosuke said despairingly.

* * *

The next day, after Yu, Yosuke and Kanji had humiliated themselves by going up on stage dressed in drag (and also Teddie who was probably too convincing for his own good), the girls were now standing in a classroom as Miss Kashiwagi stood at the other end and approached them in her usual attempting to be seductive way.

"Dress yourselves up as well as you can, you little brats," Kashiwagi said in a tone that denoted both her contempt as well as her arrogance.

"What is she? The rival woman on a soap opera? Wait... is Kashiwagi serious about winning this?" Chie whispered.

It was just like that, Mitsuha entered with a bag. A confused and somewhat placid expression on her face.

"Uh... Teddie gave me this bag?" she said "it has swimsuits in it."

"HEY! We don't need those!" Chie shouted nervously.

Kashiwagi laughed in an almost villainous manner.

"I assure you," Kashiwagi said, "my mature charms will win the day! I brought my own swimsuit of course~"

"What's with that woman?" Chie breathed.

"H-hey l-lets not do this," Yukiko said nervously.

"What's that? Getting cold feet? Wise of you to back out of a fight you can't win!" Kashiwagi mused, "you call yourself an idol. But you're just a jailbait with no brains, no guts and especially no figure!"

"WHAT!?" Rise responded angrily.

"Guys..." Mitsuha began, "I think we need to stand our ground!"

The other girls looked to Mitsuha. Her own face hardened as she glared at Kashiwagi.

"We need to show that we aren't afraid to show ourselves! And we won't let this teacher bully us around either!" Mitsuha said with confidence.

"Uh... I guess so?" Yukiko said.

"Yeah... YEAH! You're right Mitsuha!" Chie said passionately, "if she's picking a fight! WE WON'T BACK DOWN! RIGHT RISE? RIGHT NAOTO!?"

"Wh-what?" Naoto said, "hold on! Don't get me involved in this! There is. No way. I'm wearing a swimsuit."

"Heh... let the children have their fun," Kashiwahi laughed as she turned and moved to the exit. Leaving the younger girls in fury as they looked to each other.

"Come on guys," Mitsuha said, "I know this might be scary... but let's go meet Kashiwagi head on and prove to her that we got just as much charm as she does!"

"YEAH!" Chie responded.

"You've really turned around on this Mitsuha," Rise said.

"I was thinking you were in your 'tomboy' phase for a moment," Yukiko responded, "but usually when you are your hair isn't braided and just tied into a ponytail. So I guess you're just that confident now huh?"

"You bet I am! I mean..." Mitsuha blinked as she looked down, "I'll admit... I'm not really sure of myself. Chie's all athletic and sporty. Yukiko's all refined and elegant. Rise is bubbly and chipper and... Naoto's pretty handsome. I dunno how I can compete to be honest."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Mitsuha!" Rise said, "I'm sure when you're on that stage, if you speak from the heart? You'll floor them!"

"Yeah. I know you'll do great," Yukiko said.

"Thanks guys," Mitsuha smiled as the group proceeded to move through the exit themselves. Leaving Mitsuha alone in the room.

Mitsuha watched them leave with a pure and innocent smile on her face... a smile which slowly twisted and distorted into a mad grin. For 'Mitsuha' certainly had a good strategy in mind for his performance. Thanks to that package that was in her room and some pointers he'd received from Akira... Taki knew JUST what to do...

* * *

"THE JUDGING CONTINUES! CAN YOU HEAR THE CROWD GO WILD!?" the goofy dressed Master of Ceremonies said into the mic as he stood on stage and let the crowd applaud.

"NOW! For our next contestant, Miss Chie Santonaka of the second year's CLASS 2! COME ON OUT, CHIE!" the MC shouted as Chie moved out.

"H-hi! I'm Chie Santonaka..." Chie said nervously as the MC held the mic up to her face.

"Tell us a little about yourself!" the MC said as Chie bashfully spoke into the mic.

"U-uhm... I'm shy and reserved-"

An image of Chie roundhouse kicking a shadow while shouting 'TAKE THAT' flashed in Yosuke's mind as he watched from the Audience.

"And my favorite food is... pudding," Chie lied as Yosuke clearly recalled her digging into a large wad of seared steak regularly.

"Thank you very much..." the MC said as he began to go through each of the girls.

The next one up was Yukiko, who simply waxed on about her family's inn and the hotsprings they offered. The next one up was Rise, who simply apologized for not being an Idol right now and asked for everyone to cheer her on! Then came Naoto who... simply seemed scared out of her mind and clearly uncomfortable with the whole affair. Once she was off, the MC continued.

"And with that... hrm? Oh wait a second! Wasn't there suppose to be a sixth contestant?" the MC asked "but they don't seem to be here!"

"Do you think Mitsuha actually got scared?" Chie whispered to Yukiko.

"I hope not... she seemed to be unsure of herse-" Yukiko began but was interrupted by a FLASH hitting the stage and a cloud of smoke engulfing all of them.

"AH! What the hell!?" Chie shouted as she began to cough.

"WHO'S THERE!?" Naoto shouted angrily as the smoke rose and suddenly a voice pierced through it.

"My my... what an interesting gathering of beautiful women here!" came Mitsuha's voice. But it was lower, more seductive and risque. Slowly the shadowy figure moved from the cloud of smoke to the front of the stage and the smoke finally dissipated, revealing Mitsuha standing center stage. Albeit in an attire wholly bizarre.

For one thing, she had a frilly cravat under a gaudy purple/red coat with a stylish pair of white gloves that complimented her gold buttons. Additionally she wore a pair of pants with long boots that had delicate laces up to their top and finally, wore a stylish black domino mask that gave her an undeniable air of mystique.

"Hello! Everyone," Taki said mischievously as he bowed to the audience, "I am here to... as they say, STEAL THE SHOW. And perhaps the hearts of the audience while I'm at it~"

The audience ooed at Mitsuha who simply posed dramatically, flipped her hair back and smirked at all of them. It may have been a pain in the butt to brain his hair like how Mitsuha did it, but if the results were this good, it was certainly paying off.

"I thought she was through with this Phantom Thief thing," Chie sighed.

"I feel like I should be arresting her right now," Naoto likewise sighed.

"No fair! If I knew costumes were allowed I would've worn something!" Rise said angrily.

"WELL NOW!" the MC said "THAT WAS CERTAINLY AN ENTRANCE! And with that I think all SIX of our uniquely beautiful contestants are ON STAGE! Now lets have our judge! Mister Teddie, ask them some questions!"

And just like that, the young boy with short blonde hair who had come from the TV world walked on stage with a Microphone in hand.

"Ahem! I am Teddie! The honorary judge of this pageant. Please keep in mind that if you anger me, you will be at a disadvantage," Teddie said evently.

Taki's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. The bear better not try anything or else he was gonna wake up with a rude case of hives. And by that of course he meant bee hives.

"Well uh, Miss Chie? Do you have a boyfriend?" Teddie asked.

"WHA- T-TEDDIE YOU KNOW I CAN'T-" Chie began nervously but Teddie stopped and looked over to Yukiko.

"Miss Yukiko, have you ever smooched someone before?" he asked.

"Huh? Where is this going?" Yukiko asked nervously.

"Miss Naoto? Where are you ticklish?" Teddie asked.

"I... beg your pardon?" Naoto responded.

"Can I stay at your house next time Rise-chan?" Teddie asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Rise asked.

"And finally! Mitsu-chan! Are you-" Teddie looked to Mitsuha then stopped as he realized that Taki was giving him death glares. Sensing his killing intent, Teddie stepped away, "uh... n-never mind."

"A-anyway! Wait till you hear this!" The MC began "for the first time we'll be featuring a Miss Inaba SWIMSUIT COMPETITION!"

The crowd gasped at Taki looked over to the MC. Damn Mitsuha wasn't going to like that... oh well. Better he did this and try to give her some sense of solidarity with the other girls than try to weasel out of this. If nothing else, people seemed to like his Phantom Thief routine! Both the guys... and the girls... oh well. Not much he could do about that.

Naoto wound up winning the pageant, oddly enough. Despite being the one person to not show up in the swimsuit competition. Perhaps the less one saw the more one could imagine the enticement of forbidden fruit? But that was a somewhat shameless thought so Taki rolled past it and proceeded to enjoy the rest of the day with the Investigation Team. Of course, he knew in the back of his mind, that somewhere in this town was a killer at large. But there was no need to be worried for now.

After all, the TV world may have been dangerous but as long as the killer kept going after people like Kanji, Yukiko or Naoto, people strong enough to face themselves and to survive that world, things would be fine.

* * *

It was a few days later, in the evening, when Mitsuha turned on the Midnight channel and saw a familiar figure on the television... it was Nanako. Yotsuha's friend from school and Yu's little cousin.

"What!?" Mtisuha shouted as she looked at the TV "No! NO IT CAN'T-"

She heard her phone go off. She answered it.

"Hello!?" Mitsuha shouted.

"Mitsuha! It's Yosuke! We're meeting Yu at the police station!" the voice came.

"The police station? Why isn't he home!? What about Nanako-chan!?" Mitsuha shouted.

"Naoto's already been to his house! … she's been taken," Yosuke said. Mitsuha's eyes widened.

She was instantly running down the stairs and putting on a raincoat. As she did a sleepy voice came from behind her.

"Sis?" Yotsuha said. She was standing there. In her pajamas and watching Mitsuha get dressed.

"Yotsuha... I'm sorry," She said without looking her in the eyes.

"Sis what's wrong?" Yotsuha asked.

"... I'll make everything right. Just don't worry. Okay?" Mitsuha looked to Yotsuha and put a hand on her shoulder. The look the two sisters shared belayed both their confusion and concern over what was happening.

"... okay... uhm... should I be worried?" Yotsuha asked.

"Just go to sleep alright? I don't want grandma to be upset," Mitsuha said as she turned and proceeded to walk out the door with her umbrella.


	16. You'll Forget Everything

Mitsuha sat in the attic of Leblanc as the group gathered around her. This was the first time she'd actually get to go into the Metaverse as a Phantom Thief! Taki had apparently gotten to explore some place called Mementos with them before but now she finally had a chance to show her stuff to the Tokyo group! Of course, sitting there as the group looked over the calling card Haru had given to her father and President Okumura's subsequent reaction was... not exactly a feeling of joy and pleasantry.

"Wait. He even figured out when we were going to do it!?" Ryuji shouted.

"This is different from normal," Yusuke pondered as he sat in his chair, leaning forward with a pensive expression, "he has some nerve. Delivering the calling card to the police himself."

"Either he's certain his heart won't be changed... or he's colluded with the police from the beginning," Makoto said.

"As strange as it is for me to say, I could see that being the case," Haru responded.

"Woa. Comments are coming in hot! Look!" Futaba said as she held up her phone.

Words like 'Take him down, Phantom Thieves!' 'I don't care what the phantom thieves do as long as they show up haha' 'just do it quick lol' were read aloud by the group.

"They're just saying whatever they want," Morgana said as he scratched behind his ear, "at this point all they care about is seeing those in power beg for forgiveness."

"Dammit this isn't a game!" Ann shouted.

"The means and the ends have been reversed. We're starting to be seen purely as Entertainment," Yusuke said.

"... I think I understand," Mitsuha despaired, "it's... the spectator syndrome. You know when a bunch of people watch a car crash and instead of helping people trapped they just gawk at it? People would rather wait for others to do something than take initiative."

"We can sit here and wine about our fame all we like," Akira said, "but let's face facts. Haru's going to be handed over to a scumbag of a man to have his way with unless we intervene. It's not like we have a multitude of options facing us."

"I believe this is for the best," Haru said "after hearing my father speak I heard no remorse in him. I... I want help him. Any way I can."

"Plus he probably has connections to the mental shutdown cases going on," Morgana said, "whether not he's the one behind them... we need to know for certain."

"Alright then. Let's go save Haru!" Mitsuha said as she stood up from her spot on the couch.

* * *

As the group manifested into the Metaverse, each of the Phantom Thieves stood at the entryway to the bizarre, science fiction world that was President Okumura's dungeon. The group began to prepare themselves, both physically and mentally, for the task that was arriving. Akira was gently playing with the knife in his hand, Ryuji was stretching his arms and shoulders, Yusuke and Makoto both seemed to be in quiet contemplation, Morgana was scoping out the area and Haru was simply controlling her breathing. This was her father they were going after, and she knew she'd have to actually come face to face with him soon.

… of course, this preparation was quickly cast aside when the Phantom Thieves noticed something odd about their latest member.

"Scarlet?" Makoto said, "where is your outfit?"

It took Mitsuha a second to hear the words and to remember that 'Scarlet' was the pseudonym Taki had taken for his Phantom Thief persona... well... NOT HIS ACTUAL PERSONA but- she shook her head. Outfit? Well everyone here DID just spontaneously get some kind of weird costume upon appearing here.

"Huh?" Mitsuha said, "outfit?"

"Yea man. Your mask was a red blindfold?" Ryuji said.

"You looked quite refined," Yusuke commented.

"Oh I did?" Mitsuha laughed a bit nervously. Why didn't she have a cool outfit like the rest of them? Was... was it cause she got her Persona another way? Mitsuha frowned.

"Regardless. Can you fight?" Akira asked. Mitsuha blinked at Akira's comment and gave a confident smile and nod.

"Yes! I believe so!" she said as she moved past the group, approached the metal doorway and let it open, revealing a masked robot-like shadow standing there. In an instant Mitsuha pulled out a suzu, a wand with multiple bells welded onto it, and called forth a blue card which she whacked with gusto, "COME! TOKOYO!"

Just like that, a white robed lady with a political statue tied to her back appeared behind Mitsuha and threw out a powerful strike, slicing into the robot shadow and causing it to dissipate into nothingness.

"Taki?" Ann said as she approached Mitsuha from the side, "what was that?"

"Huh?" Mitsuha asked with a blink as Ryuji walked up to her.

"Yea man. That wasn't Giovanni... can you change your persona like Akira?" Ryuji asked.

"Did you meet the deep voiced gremlin man in the blue room as well?" Akira asked.

"Wait what?" was all Mitsuha asked in response to the question.

* * *

"Look at this thick fog," Yosuke commented.

"Does this have something to do with all the talk about the fog lately?" Yukiko asked.

"Something's weird here," Teddie whispered, "all the commotion in town has been affecting this world too..."

"Well we need to hurry now," Yosuke said.

A lot had happened apparently. According to Mitsuha's text, Nanako had been kidnapped by the killer and wound up being put into the TV world. Taki hadn't interacted with Nanako much, but she saw Yotsuha hanging out with her on occasion and the thought of a girl that small in a place like this? It sent shivers down Taki's spine. There was no way he could let someone so young die like-

"Mitsuha when did you change!?" Chie shouted as she suddenly looked to him. Taki paused as he realized that he wasn't watching his fellow teammates through his normal eyes, but rather their outlines through his thief sense. His blindfold was on!? And that meant... he was in his Phantom Thief attire!?

"You're dressed like a Phantom Thief again," Yosuke sighed.

"I thought you said that was behind you," Naoto scolded as Taki laughed nervously.

"Well uh- what can I say? I like the fashion?" he chuckled.

"How can you see through that blindfold?" Yukiko asked.

"... sixth-sense," Taki said as a spur of the moment thing.

"Let's just go find Nanako, okay?" Rise said as the group began to walk off. Taki paused as he rubbed his chin. Something about this WAS odd... according to Mona, the Phantom Thief attire would only appear on them if they entered into the palace of someone who saw them as an intruder. They had, apparently, been wearing normal clothes in Futaba's dungeon up until her cognition went out of control and perceived them as threats.

So... what did it mean for Taki that his Phantom Thief attire appeared the moment he came into the TV world? Did... did the entire world perceive him as an intruder? But... how was that possible?

"Hey Mitsuha! You comin'!?" Kanji shouted as Taki suddenly raised his head up at the burly man.

"Oh! Yea, I'll be right there!" Taki shouted as he ran off toward Kanji.

* * *

From what the others had told Taki about the TV world and the various places they had been within, as well as his own glimpses into Mementos and Palaces in the Metaverse, Taki was prepared for any kind of horrible dungeon or hell hole... but what he didn't really expect was the glistening, heaven like view in front of him. Rainbows covered a blue sky, flowers glistened off white marble pillars and grand golden archways stood in front of them as they approached the location. Even the fog, normally ominous and bizarre had a more soft and cloud like affectation. This place looked like the western idea of heaven.

"This is Nanako-chan's?" Yukiko said.

"It's so beautiful. Like a storybook vision of heaven," Rise gasped.

"Like heaven, huh," Yosuke said darkly.

"She must Miss her mom, I take it?" Taki asked. He had overheard enough about Detective Dojima's situation from Yu.

"She has to," Yukiko said, "I mean she's only a child..."

"I'll need you all on your A-game," Yu said, "we can't let anything happen to her."

"Of course! We have to rescue Nana-chan no matter what!" Teddie said.

"We can find Namatame later and give him what's coming to him," Yosuke responded.

The group nodded and proceeded beyond the gates into the heavenly palace. It wasn't long before a shadow made its way past them and Taki instantly took to attacking it.

"ALRIGHT GUYS! I GOT THIS!" Taki smiled as he took out a pair of baseball bats and began to swing wildly into the creature of darkness.

The shadow groaned in pain as Taki struck it. Then he proceeded to grab his blindfold and begin to pull it off.

"COME! _GIOVANNI_!" Taki shouted as the puppet-like Persona suddenly appeared above him and drove an arrow of light directly down into the shadow's body, sending it reeling down to the ground in a vulnerable state. No sooner did it collapse then Taki instantly turned around, approached Yu and threw his hand up.

"... what're you doing?" Yu asked as he saw Taki approach him.

"... uh... b-baton pass?" Taki said nervously.

"We're not in a relay race Mitsuha," Kanji responded.

"And that wasn't Tokoyo you summoned! What gives!?" Chie shouted.

"..." Naoto was silent as they observed Taki. Rubbing their chin slightly as Taki seemed to simply reel back a bit.

"W-well I... I mean... multiple personas... aren't that odd are they?" Taki lied.

"Wait did you meet the breathy voiced guy with the big nose in the blue room too?" Yu asked aloud.

A silence fell over the group as the still wounded shadow slowly got back to its feet.

"What the heck are you- OH CRAP!" Yosuke said to Yu but was interrupted by a fireball being thrown in his face.

* * *

"ARGH!" the starfish like shadow shouted as Ryuji swung his giant bat into the shadow's body, knocking it to the ground. Once it was down, Ryuji turned to Mitsuha and threw his hand up his as he approached her.

"... high five?" Mitsuha said nervously as she raised her hand.

"Uh. You're suppose to finish it off?" Ryuji said as he slapped her hand and walked past her, "you know like we talked about?"

"OH RIGHT. LIKE WE... TALKED," Mitsuha said nervously as she silently cursed Taki for not mentioning whatever the hell this 'baton pass' thing even was!

"Look let's just move on now-" Makoto said as she stepped on the shadow and proceeded to dissipate it into black mist in an instant. Her words were interrupted by a shouting Ryuji.

"WOA! What's that!?" Futaba shouted as the group looked up to see a large spacecraft like object hanging in front of them, "Woaaaa... is that a UFO?"

"Launch sequence will initiate soon... once the core is active, project utopia will commence," the system announced over various speakers.

"W-what does that mean!?" Mitsuha gasped.

"Father... said he was planning to go up in the political world," Haru said despairingly.

"So even this company is just a stepping stone to him," Yusuke commented.

"If he leaves we can't learn about the mental shutdown cases!" Ryuji shouted.

The group rushed ahead to see a large, glowing orb like structure hanging precariously in front of them.

"That's the treasure!" Morgana shouted. Suddenly the group paused as red lights flashed and warning sirens echoed.

"Emergency launch sequence initiated," the voice echoed, "all personnel are immediately advised to retreat to a secure location."

Once the voice was finished, the orb began to levitate up and enter into a device connected to the ship.

"There is no time to deal with you thieves," the voice of president Okumura echoed, "I must be making my exit... you may watch in despair as this base goes down with you in it! Your destruction is imminent..."

They heard his voice laugh over the intercom as quickly a plan of action was formed.

"We need to hurry!" Makoto shouted.

"I GOT THIS!" Futaba shouted as she held up her arms and slowly her own UFO slowly appeared in front of her. A pair of tendrils came down, grabbed her and moved her into the Gothic spacecraft. It lowered down to be eye-level with all of them, "everyone jump on board!"

"... you can't be serious," Mitsuha breathed as Ryuji instantly pushed her onto Futaba's own spacecraft. In an instant the group were clinging to Futaba's persona as it flew up to crash into the much larger spacecraft.

* * *

After climbing more beanstalks than necessary, wandering through more gradually distorting pathways and heavenly arches than necessary and enduring the echoing voice of the little girl, the group were slowly but surely making their way closer to Nanako.

"Mom... where are you... dad... save me..." her soft voice echoed out.

"Senpai she's just up ahead!" Rise shouted.

The group approached a pair of giant gold doors and let out a sigh of relief through their gritted teeth.

"She's just behind these doors huh?" Taki said as he walked to the front.

"Be careful," Yu said, "we don't know what to expect. Rise? Can you sense anything?"

Rise paused and summoned Himiko once more for just a second.

"Yes... there's definitely someone else here... and they're with Nanako!" Rise gasped.

"You don't think Namatame-" Chie began.

"Let's move!" Taki shouted as he opened the doors!

They opened the door and were instantly witness to a man in a delivery uniform. Below him was Nanako, who he had in a headlock.

"BIG BRO!" Nanako shouted.

"You musn't go!" the suspicious man, Namatame, shouted to her.

"Namatame! Is that you!?" Yu shouted as he ran forward but stopped once he knew for certain Nanako was unharmed still.

"I'm... I'm going to save this girl," Namatame shouted.

"Then he did come in here," Naoto said.

"So you're the killer!" Yosuke accused.

"Let go of her!" Yukiko shouted.

"Ahaha... you... you're all the ones I saved!" Namatame said with a crooked smile, "d-don't worry though... I'll save this one too!"

"Is this guy high or something!?" Kanji said indignantly as he began to walk forward, "quit talkin' shit and let go of her!"

"D-DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Namatame shouted as Nanako let out a pathetic whine.

"Don't antagonize him Kanji-kun," Naoto said, "if we can keep him talking we might learn something."

"Namatame," Yu began as he stood his ground, "why are you doing this? What is the midnight channel?"

"To save them... people needing to be saved... appear! That's why I put them in the TV!" Namatame said.

"Hrm..." Taki whispered.

"Let her go," Yu said, "she WILL be safe if you just give her to us."

"Let's draw his attention from her," Naoto whispered before looking to Namatame, "you put people into the midnight channel? What prompted you to do this?"

"To save them! That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Namatame shouted.

"You didn't save us!" Rise said.

"Yea! Thanks to you, we all nearly died!" Kanji responded.

"No... no if I hadn't put you in here... how would you have wound up?" Namatame breathed heavily.

"What? What're you talking about?" Yukiko responded.

"I think he's saying... we wouldn't have been able to face ourselves?" Rise asked.

"Yes! You'd die! They'd have all died!" Namatame said with a delusional edge to his voice.

"Enough of this!" Yosuke shouted angrily "you kidnapped people around town and put them into the TV! Yes or no?"

"Yes... on rainy nights they... they tell me to save them..." Namatame gasped out.

"SAVE THEM!? You're killing them! Is that just the same thing to you!?" Yosuke accused.

"Murder? No... no I'm saving them! You're... YOU'RE THE ONES HERE TO MURDER. AREN'T YOU!?" Namatame shouted back. Suddenly the man became outlined in dark mist, a strange energy surrounded him as his eyes began to glow yellow, "BUT ME? I'M SAVING THEM! TAKING THEM TO AN UNKNOWABLE. UNREACHABLE PLACE FILLED WITH FOG. I'M A SAVIOR! It's... horrendous... so much death... so much misery over there... WHICH IS WHY I'M GOING TO SAVE THEM ALL! AS A RIGHTEOUS HER-"

Namatame's arms clenched harder around Nanako's neck. The little girl let out a pathetic yelp before his ranting was put to a sudden end. Taki swung in from the left and delivered a swift kick to Namatame, sending the man reeling back and causing him to drop Nanako. Thankfully, Yu was quick to rush forward and grab the small girl.

"NANAKO!?" Yu shouted as he looked down at the girl, who was fading from consciousness.

Slowly, Namatame stood up from where he had fallen down and was quickly set upon by both Taki and Chie.

"You bastard!" Chie spat out.

"You ain't getting away with this you crusty old-timer!" Taki shouted back.

"GIVE HER BACK... GIVE HER BACK... I MUST... SAVE..." Namatame breathed out before suddenly a swath of energy seemed to explode from him. His body began to twist and deform, growing larger and more horrific as slowly the group saw Namatame transform into what appeared to be a giant, deformed humanoid shadow. A white robe was draped across its dark body and a giant cog of some horrific machination spun over his head.

"What happened to him!?" Rise shouted.

"His body's merged with shadows!" Teddie responded.

"Damn... we've come this far... WE'RE NOT GIVING UP NOW!" Yosuke shouted as the figure slowly began to levitate down toward them.

"**I'M... I'M GOING TO SAVE HER... DON'T INTERFERE...**" the angelic shadow shouted as it floated above them all.

* * *

A machine moved the core into the center of the saucer as Okumura walked toward the boarding platform. No sooner did he nearly reach it then the sound of an exploding wall distract him. He turned around and saw a black UFO with green outlines come crashing down and land in front of him. Each of the Phantom Thieves jumped off and stood defiantly in front of him.

"Well well, if it isn't the greedy boss himself," Joker said, "that little device of yours is going to be added to our collection soon."

"Looks like we caught up to you, Mister CEO," Skull responded with a cocky smirk.

"I..." Okumura began as he looked around nervously. Suddenly, he fell to his knees and began pleading, "I'm sorry! I've had a change of heart! Really!"

"Father," Noire began.

"Haru... you were always so agreeable. Whether it was in school or after, you always did as I wished," Okumura said, "you've become so... admirable."

"What's gotten into him?" Queen hissed under her breath.

"Ah Haru... do you remember when you cried your eyes out after I missed your first sports day? It was then you stopped talking back to me," Okumura mused, "honestly you had me worried... but still. You stood up to me and became an independent young woman. Nothing could make a father happier than seeing that."

"You still remember something that happened so long ago?" Haru asked, "back then... you poured your heart into making delicious food. You wanted to bring joy to others. Why did you change?"

"Forgive me Haru," Okumera said, "but I would never last if my treasure was stolen... please don't do it! I'm begging you!"

"F-... father..." Haru began to walk toward him but was stopped by Mitsuha putting her hand on Haru's shoulder.

"Wait! Haru!" Mitsuha began as she lurched forward.

"Tssk," Okumera breathed out as he pressed a button under his cloak and the thieves collectively heard a sound. Mona leaped from the group in a split second as an energy field suddenly surrounded all of them.

"I knew it," Mitsuha breathed out as she glared at Okumura, "you were trying to trick Haru-chan!"

"Overcome failure at any cost. Even if it means treachery. That is our family motto," Okumura said simply as he stood up from his position and looked to the group, "that's the cold reality of it. If you hold ANY sentimentality. ANY weakness... you're given to the dogs. There is nothing earned in losing but playing fairly."

"You're not gaining anything by hurting others!" Haru shouted back.

"If others have to BE hurt for me to win then so be it!" Okumura retorted, "I will never be that pathetic man who wallowed in debt and misery again! NOW HARU, HERE IS MY ULTIMATUM!"

He pointed at her with a black gloved hand and slowly clasped it into a fist.

"HARU. I. AM YOUR FATHER," he announced darkly, "AND I WILL LEAVE THIS WORLD SOON TO ENTER INTO THE REALM OF POLITICS! LEAVE BEHIND THESE CRIMINALS AND MISCREANTS AND I WILL LET YOU COME WITH ME! Stay here and you will be incinerated along with this entire base! The choice is yours!"

"You're a sad excuse for a father!" Mitsuha shouted as Haru lowered her head and turned to her compatriots.

"Don't be stupid Haru," Okumura said as he drew a gun and waved it around a bit, "think of all you have to gain from joining me... why stay her with these useless thieves?"

Suddenly. A laugh came from above.

"Hehe... useless huh? Well maybe some of us are more useless than others... but being useless... being small... being out of the way does have its advantages," the voice trailed off.

"WHO SAID THAT!?" Okumura shouted as he pointed the gun around the room. His face suddenly looking around panicked as a rock came flying out of nowhere, struck him in the hand and sent his gun flying out across the floor. Thoroughly distracted, Okumura didn't even notice the small cat creature running up and slapping a button he had on his belt, dissipating the force field and freeing the phantom thieves in an instant.

"After all you don't go noticed when you're just a cat," Mona said sarcastically as he landed in front of the group.

"YEA MONA!" Futaba shouted as she patted him on the head.

"YOU THE CAT!" Ryuji responded as he likewise patted him on the head.

Now the group stood against Okumura, united.

"So much for negotiation... VERY WELL!" Okumura shouted as he pressed a button on his wrist. A slew of doors opened up around the facility as a group of robots in professional uniforms slowly began to climb out of the machinery, "GET THEM! WHOEVER DESTROYS THESE THEIVES WILL RECIEVE A PROMOTION AND A 15% SALARY INCREASE!"

"I MIGHT TO ," one of the robots said in elation.

* * *

"SENPAI!" Rise shouted as Yu, on his last breath, grabbed the card which held Izanagi and proceeded to call forth his first persona. His clothes were in tatters, his skin burned by a myriad of attacks. Around him were his friends. Naoto, Yosuke, Kanji, Yukiko, Chie, Teddie, even Taki. But something was wrong now... his friends were being effected by Namatame in some way. A strange satellite grew from his massive head and was... controlling his friends somehow! Each of their eyes were red and glowing, save for Taki's who was shrouded by the blindfold he always wore.

Things were getting desperate now and Yu had to take any risk he'd think could work. Which was why, drawing up the last of his reserves, Yu called forth Izanagi and let the persona's spear swing wildly at the giant shadow. Miraculously, the blade swung true and it tore into the shadow's body, sending the dark energy flying out as the being began to collapse to the earth. Once it was in its death throws, the effect it was having on the others quickly subsided and soon they all came back to their senses.

"HUH!?" Yukiko shouted as she looked down at her hands.

"YU!" Chie shouted as she rushed over to the now collapsed boy.

"Nana...ko... is she okay?" Yu asked as he looked up at Chie weakly.

"I have her!" Rise shouted as the group looked over to her. Chie helped Yu stand up to the best of her ability.

"She looks like she's in pain but... I'm not seeing her hurt anywhere?" Yukiko responded.

"This place must be bad for her," Teddie shouted, "we need to get her out of here fast!"

Rise, Yukiko and Teddie quickly carried off Nanako as Chie continued to hold Yu up. The boy was incredibly injured and looked like he'd need almost need a stay at the hospital himself. Soon, Naoto, Kanji, Yosuke and Taki were the only ones left over with the now unconscious Namatame.

"Guess we should take him, huh?" Taki said as his head wandered over to Namatame's position.

"We shouldn't leave him here," Naoto responded.

"Yea... I guess you're right," Yosuke sighed as the four of them walked over to the unconscious Namatame.

* * *

"Nanako-chan... hang in there," Yukiko breathed out as the group stood there in the TV area of Junes. Yu was holding the little girl close as he looked her over. The girls eyes were closed as her teeth continued to be grit in pain as she reached out and grabbed Yu's coat.

"What're we gonna do?" Chie asked.

"Dammit... being my age it was rough being in that place... but for someone that small," Kanji said as he grit his teeth.

Naoto closed up their flip phone and looked to the group.

"The police and paramedics will be arriving shortly," Naoto said to the group.

They uniformly nodded. Taki looked down and blinked... damn this day would just not let up...

* * *

Another wave of robots marched down upon the group as Ryuji buried his metal club into a robot's head. Yusuke sliced a robot in half with a wave of his katanna, Makoto drove down into a towering mecha via her motorcycle-persona, Milady manifested behind Haru and launched a barrage of bullets into the wave of machines. Yet no matter how many they destroyed, the waves of robots seemed to pour out endlessly.

"YES! MARCH! MARCH FOR YOUR COMPANY! MARCH FOR YOUR LEADER!" Okumura shouted as he sat upon a levitating chair, a smile of mad delight was across his face.

"THERE'S NO END TO THESE THINGS!" Makoto shouted as she jumped off Johanna and planted a foot down into another robot.

"ANYONE GOT ANY IDEAS? I'D LOVE TO HEAR THEM RIGHT NOW!" Ryuji shouted as he threw a club into another robot. Joker grit his teeth as he fired a couple bullets into one of the robot servants.

Mitsuha looked around and finally decided to speak up.

"ROBOTS! LISTEN TO ME!" she shouted through Taki's voice, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO MARCH TO YOUR DEATHS FOR THIS MAN! YOU HAVE RIGHTS! YOU HAVE OPTIONS!"

"WHAT RIGHTS DO WE HAVE?" one of the robots said as he attempted to stand up jerkily from his damaged position.

"... well you can form a union?" Mitsuha suggested.

"U...NION?" one of the robots repeated, its eyes blinking in response to the word.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM YOU INGRATES!" Okumura shouted angrily.

"No really! You can form a workers union! Then you can get into contact with other unions and they in turn can pressure other companies to no longer do business with Okumura foods unless they meet your demands!" Mitsuha shouthed.

"THAT'S AN UNDERHANDED-" Okumura began but was interrupted by Joker.

"Yes. Yes it is underhanded. Yes. Yes it is scummy. Yes! YES IT IS AN ABUSE OF POWER! The point is however, it's an abuse of power and underhanded tactics IN YOUR FAVOR! Don't let those in charge be the only people who can play dirty! Fairness is a luxury only the honorable can afford!" Joker shouted.

"RISE UP! WORKERS UNITE!" Yusuke shouted.

The robots collectively paused as they heard the Phantom Thieves speech.

"... THEY ARE. RIGHT," one of them said as he turned around, "I DEMAND EQUAL PAY."

"I DEMAND. DENTAL," another shouted.

"I WANT TO RETIRE," another responded as a few of its joints sparked.

Slowly each robot began shouting words like 'UNIONIZE' and 'GIVE US OUR RIGHTS' and 'DENTAL-PLAN'! As they all continued chanting, Okumura gripped his chair in frustration. His teeth grit hand and his pale blue skin tensed with anger as he finally lashed out.

"ENOUGH! I WILL NOT TOLERATE INSUBORDINATION! **ALL OF YOU ARE FIRED**!" he screamed in rage as he pressed a button. One of the robots exploded. Another quickly followed. Soon more and more robots collapsed into an explosion of smoke and fire, decimating not only themselves but every machine standing next to them. In a blazing, chaotic minute the entire floor was engulfed in smoking machine parts, burning plastics and charred metal. Soon every single robot was destroyed in a single, horrific display.

"It's done!" Okumura shouted as his manic expression grew more tense, "IT'S OVER! ALL OF YOU ARE GONE!"

"Yup," responded Joker as he and the other Phantom Thieves walked through the wreckage, "and now who's going to protect you?"

"Don't be stupid I... have-" Okumura's face went from twisted rage to shock to guffawed horror in a split second as Joker threw out a lighting quick red-gloved punch directly to the CEO's jaw. The man was thrown from his levitating chair and to the ground in less than a minute.

"It's over," Joker said finally as he approached the now down and out Okumura. Morgana ran off to grab the treasure.

"No... no it can't be... I can't be a... failure," Okumura said as he moved from his laying posture to a kneeling one, "I can't be..."

"Father... you're not a failure," Haru said, "you've done so much. Not just for the restaurant but for our family too!"

"Haru... don't look at me," Okumura said as turned his head away from her, "even now you have faith in me? After all I've done?"

"Of course I do," Haru said, "because I remember who you were. The man who raised me and taught me what to value in life... I want to meet that man again. Not the one in front of me."

Mitsuha looked away from the two. An unspoken thought crossing her own mind as the conflict hit a place that was maybe a bit too personal for her.

"Haru... after your mother died I... I was lost... I didn't know what to do... and looking upon your face I... I was afraid," Okumura said sorrowfully, "you reminded me of her so much and I... I wanted to escape from that poverty! To make her happy! To make YOU happy!"

"So you married her off to some creep who barely cares for her!?" Mitsuha said indignantly as she took a step forward, "you have some weird ways of showing you love your daughter!"

"... I thought I knew what was best for you Haru," Okumura said, "but... your friend is right. I was so caught up in myself I failed to consider your own feelings... I'm sorry... I'll rescind your arrangement."

"Father," Haru breathed as she looked down at him. A tiny amount of water forming at the sides of her eyes.

Slowly the palace around them began to shake and shudder.

"HUH!? WH-WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Mitsuha shouted.

"I got the treasure!" Mona shouted as he ran out with the orb.

"Then the palace is collapsing. It's best we flee now," Yusuke said.

"Father... I want to believe you don't need us to take your treasure for you to have a change of heart. I want to believe there's a goodness inside of you already... please," Haru said as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Joker grabbed Haru by the shoulder and gave her a solemn nod. The two looked to one another and began to run off, quickly followed by the other Phantom Thieves along with the treasure.

"Haru..." Okumura said as he watched the group run away. Slowly... a smile crossed his face. His daughter... his little girl. She truly had grown up. He believed she was too young, too naive to care for herself or the company... that's why he wanted her married. In case something happened to him, she would be under someone's protection. But now... now he felt a small twinge of pride and confidence in her. She was no longer the helpless little girl he raised, but a full-grown woman in her own right. Or at least on her way to becoming one... yes... all she required now was proper teaching. Proper tutelage. And she would become a great CEO in her own right!

Lost in his thoughts... Okumura didn't notice the shadowy figure that slowly rose behind him. He didn't register the figure drawing a firearm and aim it directly at his head. He didn't even feel the slightest bit of fear as he faced the future... before his shadow could return to his psyche, a single shot pierced the warning sirens and rumbling of the palace. In an instant... Okumura's shadow dissipated into nothingness.

* * *

Nanako was in the hospital now... the doctors were looking after her and, according to Yu anyway, Dojima was relieved beyond belief. Namatame was in custody within the hospital and was clearly too unhinged and exhausted to provide any sort of testimony. Despite everything... it seemed to turn out okay.

Taki sighed as he walked down main street. The sun was setting and he'd need to return home and sleep soon. All of this Persona, Phantom Thieves, Murderers, Shadows... it drove him nuts. Not just having to deal with one but MULTIPLE? He needed to calm down. A single eye opened as he spotted the gas station. He COULD go for a bite to eat... just a simple candy bar would be fine, right? Mitsuha already ate cafe junk like it was going out of style. He was allowed to indulge himself every once in a while, right?

Taki walked into the gas station, picked a candy bar off the wall, placed down a can of soda and began fishing around for his- err rather Mitsuha's wallet.

"Well! If it isn't the Mayor's daughter!" the gas station attendant said offhandedly as they moved behind the counter, "don't see you come here much."

"Yea yea... I'll take this," Taki said as he continued to pat down his skirt, looking for Mitsuha's wallet.

"... are you enjoying yourself?" the androgynous gas station attendant asked.

"Hrm?" Taki said as he found Mitsuha's wallet and slowly pulled it out of his skirt, "uh... I guess?"

"Hrm... let me rephrase... are YOU... enjoying yourself?" the gas station attendant asked as they stared down at Taki.

Taki paused. This attendant's eyes pierced into him with a knowing expression that seemed quite unnerving. A thought crossed Taki's mind as he stared back at them. Wait... did... did this person... no they couldn't know. How could anyone know?

"... like I said. I guess?" Taki said.

"... come now. There's no more reason to hide, Trickster," the attendant said as Taki almost dropped Mitsuha's wallet in confusion.

"... what did you just call me?" Taki asked.

"You really have everyone in this town fooled don't you? Mitsuha Miyamizu... the bizarre tomboy daughter of the mayor. Who likes to dress up in funny costumes and flirt with both men and ladies... but that's not who you are, are you?" the attendant said coyly, a smirk crossing their fair face.

"... y-you know about the body switching?" Taki gasped.

"Is that what it is? I just know that you're not suppose to be here. You're what they call... a Rogue Element. A bit of chaos in a greater plan. Quite fitting for a trickster. But your fun and games are at an end... this has gone on long enough, don't you think?"

A chill ran down Taki's spine. Who was this person!? What... what were they saying!? Who was this person!?

"W-what're you talking about!?" Taki demanded.

"Both of you are blind," the attendant said, "blinded by your games and by your interactions... tell me. Have you never once bothered to look at a date or think about what time it was while you were playing the part of this girl?"

Taki froze. Date? Time? What was... fog entered into Taki's mind. He... he didn't see any calendars here did he? Nor did he see any dates on his phone either. No... because his mind wouldn't let him... because he couldn't see the truth. Because he couldn't face the truth. What truth? What truth was that?

"Just as I thought. You are as lost in this world as she is. Refusing to see the truth. Refusing to accept yourself or what you are... trickster. You are but a fool. A fool whose journey is about to be cut short," the attendant continued as they stared into Taki's eyes.

"What're you saying!?" Taki shouted angrily.

"Your time here will disappear. Just as everything here will fade into shadow. Your memories. Your thoughts. Everything you've come to learn and cherish about this place will be gone... you shan't even remember this girl's name upon waking up," they said with an ominously definitive tone.

Remember... Mitsuha's name? Don't be stupid. He could never forget her name! It was Mitsuha. He had that name burned into his skull right now. He'd lived this girl's life and talked to her via messages for almost a whole year! There was no way he could just... forget!

"Who or what are you!?" Taki shouted, "if you got a death wish lady well- GUESS WHAT! The Phantom Thieves can and will take your heart!"

"How cute... it's time for you to wake up now," the attendant said with finality.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TIME FOR ME TO WAKE-"

* * *

Taki's eyes burst open. He sat up in bed immediately. His mouth hung open for a moment or two as he looked around... he was in his room in Tokyo... he was in his clothes... he was himself again.

He blinked and reached down for his phone. There was a message from Mitsuha.

_HEY! Just got done talking to Okudera! We arranged a date to the Millennium Tower! I really wanna go! But if you wind up going instead of me promise you'll enjoy yourself okay! Don't make me disappointed in you Taki-kun!_

Taki blinked... a smile crossed his face. Good... nothing had changed. Mitsuha was still here...

… he then realized what she had just said. He was GOING TO THE MILLENNIUM TOWER WITH OKUDERA!?


	17. My Final Resolve

It had been a week since Nanako had been rescued. The fog had rolled in and, sure enough, no body had been found since Namatame and her were free of the TV world. Yu walked down the foggy street of Inaba and happened upon Chie, Yukiko and Yosuke standing by a streetlight while holding a newspaper. Chie looked up at Yu excitedly.

"Hey! Yu take a look!" Chie said as she held up the newspaper to him.

"Namatame's in it," Yosuke said as Yu plucked the newspaper from Chie's hand and began reading aloud.

"Suspect Taro Namatame has regained consciousness. He has... apologized for his actions in the supposed kidnapping cases and is pleading with the police for amnesty. The police are hoping to convict Namatame based on his story. But there is a disturbing lack of hard evidence," Yu read.

"I can't believe that creep!" Yukiko said, "kidnapping me, Kanji, Rise, Naoto, Mitsuha and Nanako! And he might get away with it too!?"

Yu rubbed his chin. As though he were solemnly in thought about something.

"Uh... Yu? Is something up?" Yosuke asked.

"No. Just... thinking is all," Yu said as Kanji, Rise and Naoto approached the group.

"Oh! It's you guys," Kanji said.

"Hey Senpai! How'd you do on your test?" Rise asked.

"Well enough," Yu responded.

"We almost didn't recognize you through the fog," Naoto admitted as they looked around. The streets, the houses, even the lights and lampposts were partially obscured by the thick, yellow mist.

"Tell me about it, this stuff is thicker than pea soup," Yosuke said as he looked around, "ya know it almost looks like the fog in the... TV world..."

Yu blinked as he plucked his glasses from his coat and put them on his face. His eyes widened in shock.

"Everyone. Put on your glasses now," Yu said. The group paused as they slid their glasses on. Suddenly the fog seemed to... dissipate. Leaving little more than an ominous yellow twinge to the town.

"Woa! It IS the fog from the TV world!" Chie gasped.

"We should probably talk this over after school," Yu said.

As they stood around looking at each other. A girl approached them. She was their own age, but had short cut hair and a morose expression on her face.

"H-hey guys," Mitsuha sighed.

"WOA! Mitsuha!?" Chie shouted as she looked to the girl.

"You... got a haircut?" Yukiko asked.

"Y-yea... it's nothing really," Mitsuha said offhandedly.

"Where were you anyway?" Yosuke asked, "I don't remember seeing you anywhere yesterday!"

"I said it's nothing," Mitsuha responded with a twinge of anger in her voice.

"Okay," Yosuke said as he leaned away from her.

"She's... being weird again," Chie sighed.

"But... it's not her usual weirdness," Yukiko responded.

"Look. I'm just... thinking things over now and-" Mitsuha stopped as she realized the group were all wearing their TV world glasses, "wait... why are you all wearing your glasses?"

"We'll talk about it later. Come on, let's get to school," Yu said as the group proceeded to move off. Mitsuha shuffled her feet a bit and looked down.

* * *

Soon the group was sitting in the Junes food court, looking at various news articles and statistics as Chie read one aloud.

"Concern is being raised that the fog may contain harmful substances?" Chie said, "people have pressured the government to finding the cause. Although an investigation by local scientists is underway, there is little evidence to show where this fog originates from."

"That ain't good," Kanji responded, "I don't know how much of it to believe but... lotta people ain't walkin' around town anymore."

"I guess people are pretty scared of this fog," Rise said.

"Grandma-" Mitsuha began but stopped herself, "grandma's been cooped up a while now. She seems worried about me and Yotsuha..."

Mitsuha blinked as she stood up and walked over to a vending machine. Once she was out of ear-shot, Rise began speaking quietly to the others.

"I know what this is," Rise said.

"You know what the fog is?" Yukiko asked.

"No no Yukiko-senpai. I mean... I know what's bothering Mitsuha," Rise corrected.

"What's bothering her? Ain't she just having one of those girl moods?" Yosuke asked.

"Yosuke you dummy!" Rise whisper-shouted at him, "cutting your hair short? Looking down at your feet? Being adamant about not talking about what's bugging you? It's obvious what's wrong!"

"It... is?" Chie asked nervously.

"Mitsuha's been dumped!" Rise said.

"Dumped? Like... thrown in a dumpster?" Kanji asked.

"Kanji! How could you not understand!" Teddie said accusingly, "some boy has played with Mitsuha's heart and shattered it into two! I bet it was that nefarious Phantom Thief!"

"Will you shut up!" Yosuke responded.

"You realize I can hear you?" Mitsuha said as she approached the table again. This time her face was incredibly cross.

"OH... uh... hehe... well... what about Namatame?" Chie suggested in a half-hearted attempt at changing the subject.

"Namatame? What about him? He's in custody right now," Kanji said.

"True. But we don't know if he'll remain there," Naoto responded.

"What're you talking about!?" Kanji shouted.

"He's clearly mentally unwell. It's possible for someone like that to make a plea for insanity," Naoto said.

"They won't seriously let him go on those charges right!?" Yosuke responded as Mitsuha took a seat, "he killed that announcer lady and Saki!"

"True. But we also need to remember the method of which he murdered," Naoto explained, "it's not like the police can just prove the TV world exists."

"What if we did?" Yosuke suggested, "show the news crews and camera men we can go inside the TV!"

"That... wouldn't be a good idea," Teddie said in a worried tone.

"Huh? Why not?" Yosuke asked.

"Think Yosuke," Yu began "if everyone knew about the TV world people would get curious. They'd become more aware of it and they might start to interact with it more. Any time someone without a persona enters... their shadow appears and tries to kill them. We have a hard enough time saving all of you from your shadows, imagine trying to save the entire town."

"Arghhh... you're right... but... SHIT," Yosuke sighed as he kicked the table absently, "I hate that we can't do anything!"

"It's Namatame's fault we were all put into danger," Rise sighed, "and it's his fault Nanako's in the hospital too."

A silence came over the group as they looked down. Suddenly, Yu spoke up.

"Hey. I just remembered," Yu began, "before all this started... Nanako and I promised we'd go buy a new Kotatsu for the winter."

"Oh! That sounds wonderful!" Mitsuha gasped.

"Dude! Why didn't you say so!?" Yosuke smiled, "we just got a whole bunch in yesterday! On sale too and everything!"

"Nanako-chan would be super excited to walk home and find a new kotatsu waiting for her!" Chie said excitedly as the group stood up from the table and went to the housewares section.

* * *

"The best compliment for a Kotatsu is a heated rug," Naoto said as the group began looking over the assortment of small tables and blankets. Kanji was happily discussing oranges with Yosuke while the girls were busy on deciding what they'd bake for Nanako once she got out. The only person out of it was Mitsuha, who continued to stare down at her phone with a non-pulsed expression.

"Mitsuha?" Yu said as he walked up to her, "is something wrong?"

"Yu... am I really as crazy as people think I am?" Mitsuha asked. Yu leaned his head back a bit and she just shook her head.

"I mean... my whole... Phantom Thief and Akechi craze... they were... real, right?" Mitsuha asked.

"Mitsuha I've... honestly never heard of either of them," Yu said.

"... maybe I am just crazy then?" Mitsuha sighed, "maybe... this whole Persona thing is just messing with me? Even before all this."

Yu blinked and slowly reached out a hand to her shoulder, "Mitsuha..." he breathed. As he did so, his phone suddenly went off.

Yu paused as he picked up his phone and answered it.

"This is Yu. Who is it?" Yu asked as he heard Adachi's voice on the other side.

"Yu? This is Adachi. You're with your friends right?" Adachi's voice came in. There was a cold and panicky tone to it that instantly set Yu on edge.

"Yes?" Yu responded.

"Listen... I don't want you or anyone to panic but... Nanako's condition has taken a turn for the worse. The doctor wants you here immediately. We'll be waiting," Adachi said as he hung up.

Yu's eyes widened as he looked to the group and began to speak. The once friendly and uplifting atmosphere dissipated as the cold truth of the situation slowly hit all of them.

* * *

The hospital was quiet. Only the faint hum of various medical devices could be heard in the distance as the group stood outside of Nanako's room. They had gone inside and met with the doctor and Dojima-san just a minute before... things had indeed progressed badly. Nanako had fallen into a deep slumber and her vital signs were slowly dropping. The doctor had informed them all that something was interfering with her body but there was little they could actually find wrong with her. The group was silent now... silent as they waited and prayed to whatever god or force might've been watching over them.

Mitsuha seemed particularly distraught as she held her phone out in front of her and looked down at it... what was she suppose to tell Yotsuha? She'd already been here to talk to her friend on occasion but now... should she call? Should she say anything? Would it even matter?

The first person to break the silence was Yosuke.

"Hey. Teddie," he looked to the lithe blonde, "Teddie... can't you do something?"

Teddie just stared back with an expression both confused and distraught.

"The fog from the TV world is what's killing her right? Don't you know something that could help her!? Like a cure or- or some kind of anti-fog... THING!?" Yosuke said in desperation.

"I'm... thinking... I'm thinking really hard but I-" Teddie began but was interrupted by an angry Mitsuha.

"If he knew how to save her don't you think he'd have said something by now!?" Mitsuha hissed out. Yosuke looked down and said nothing.

"Dammit... why her!?" Kanji said, "she's just a little kid! Why her!?"

"Let's stay calm," Yu said.

"Stay calm!? STAY CALM!? How am I suppose to be calm at a time like this!?" Kanji shouted back.

"Come on guys," Chie said nervously, "I'm sure Nanako-chan will pull through."

As they talked, Adachi approached the group with a surprised expression.

"Oh. You guys are still here?" Adachi said.

"Adachi-san! How's Dojima doing?" Yosuke asked.

"His wounds opened up again. The doctors are trying to get him to calm down but... as you can imagine it's not easy," Adachi explained with a melancholic tone.

"How's the case against Namatame?" Naoto responded.

"Well... about that. We don't have a lot of evidence... but the mayor-" Adachi began but was interrupted by a nurse entering the hallway from Nanako's room.

"Narukami-san?" the nurse said as she looked to Yu, "she's calling out to you... please come with me."

Yu hurriedly moved into the room as the nurse guided him inside. The group watched in fear as they moved up to the door.

* * *

Nanako... was dead. Yu was holding her hand and making a pained expression. Dojima leaned against the wall, his face as numb as the rest of him. Kanj, Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie and Mitsuha all sniffled as tears of sadness rolled down their faces. That young girl... who had always spoken out for them... who ate their curry and omelets... a little girl who just wanted to have a family again... and she was torn away from it all by a random lunatic. Naoto had to escort Rise out of the room, the poor girl was bawling her eyes out and had to get away from the tragedy of it all.

The only person to stick out was Teddie. Teddie stood over by Nanako's body and just watched her with increasing desperation in his eyes. As though a million thoughts filled them. A million possibilities and ideas that he had no good way of answering... what was he to do? He was just a useless bear.

Slowly, Ryotaro Dojima stood up from his kneeling position and slowly walked out of the room. Yu watched him leave and he slowly, reluctantly, let go of Nanako's still warm hand to pursue him. Mitsuha watched and slowly began to trail behind him. Yosuke, Kanji, Chie and Yukiko likewise tried to trail off from the room in pursuit of him.

They exited the room and saw Dojima slowly walking off down the hallway. As they did, the doctor came out to give his meager condolences to Yu.

"We did all that we could... but we never found out what was wrong with her... we're sorry," the Doctor said.

Soon, Adachi came up from behind the group.

"Oh Jesus... did Nanako-chan really... wait... where's Dojima-san going? That's not the way to his room," Adachi said as though he was trying to process a million things at once.

"I'm not sure... wait... Adachi-" Yu turned to the man, "where is Taro Namatame right now?"

"Oh shit. He's in this hospital!" Adachi said.

"W-what!?" Rise said as she sniffled back tears, "y-you brought him here!?"

"He was ill when he was brought in! We didn't have a choice! He's under guard security but..." Adachi began as Kanji suddenly grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"COUGH IT UP! WHERE'S HIS ROOM!?" Kanji demanded.

"URK... T-TOP FLOOR! SECOND SURGICAL WARD! FURTHEST ROOM BACK!" Adachi coughed out as he was promptly dropped by Kanji and the gang proceeded to run off. The only person left behind was Teddie, who was still in Nanako's room, refusing to leave her side.

* * *

"Let go of me... I need to speak to him..." Dojima said as two police guards grabbed Dojima and held him firm.

"D-detective we can't-" one of the guards began but Dojima interrupted him.

"DON'T YOU CAN'T ME YOU BASTARD-" Dojima shouted as he suddenly hunched over, clutching a now reopening wound.

"D-DETECTIVE!" one of the guards shouted.

"THAT BASTARD... HE KILLED HER... HE KILLED HER GODDAMNIT!" Dojima shouted with tears in her eyes, "SHE WAS ALL I HAD LEFT... SHE'S THE ONLY ONE... GIVE HER BACK..."

The group slowly approached the ranting Dojima as the guards tried their best to console him.

"Detective Dojima please!" one of the guards shouted.

"Nanako..." Dojima whimpered out as he slowly fell to his knees once more.

"Dojima-san..." Yu began as he slowly held out his arm to the man he called uncle... suddenly, a voice interrupted the sorrow.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mitsuha cringed at the voice she recognized. The group turned to see the mayor, Mitsuha's father, approach the group with his arms folded. A couple more police officers were behind him.

"M-mayor Miyamizu?" one of the guards said.

"This man. Taro Namatame, was it?" he asked with a folding of his arms, "he's responsible for the murders and chaos in this town, I take it?"

"Well... supposedly, but we don't have much evidence and he's clearly-" one of the guards began but was interrupted by the clearly disgruntled politician.

"That's enough. I'm not interested in hearing long-winded extrapolations of what's been happening! My duty to this town is to keep the peace, and keep the people here happy and safe!" Mayor Miyamizu walked forward, pushing the investigation team out of the way. For a second his eyes wandered onto Mitsuha, who simply looked up at him with both fear and contempt in her eyes and he proceeded to look away. Once the mayor approached Dojima, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryotaro... I... am truly sorry for your loss," he said with perhaps the closest thing to sincerity he had in his voice since Mitsuha could remember, "which is why I'm putting an end to this right now."

Mayor Miyamizu adjusted his tie and looked to the two guards, then back to the force that had followed him in there.

"Under Mayoral decree. Taro Namatame WILL be sentenced to a maximum security facility, for the murders of both Mayumi Yamano AND Saki Konishi. AND will be escorted from this town via police transport, IMMEDIATELY."

* * *

It was a beautiful day as Taki approached Miki Okudera on the bridge!

"Hey Senpai!" Taki greeted as he walked up to her in his nicest casual clothes he had, "uhm... good to see you!"

"Taki," Okudera greeted, "you're not being pursued by your friend from school today, are you?"

Taki blinked and gained a nervous expression. So she knew about Akira then, huh? Oh well.

"No! No! Today it'll just be us! I promise!" Taki said as the two of them nodded and walked off toward the millennium tower!

* * *

"Hey there! Pretty lady!" one of the vendors outside the tower shouted as he waved Okudera over, "want some official PHANTOM THIEF merchandise? Excellent quality!"

"Ohhh!" Okudera said as she picked up a tacky looking mug with a cheaply painted render of their logo on the side of it.

"Official huh," Taki snarked a bit as he looked at the vendors other wares. T-shirts, watches, cellphone cases and all kinds of tacky objects painted red with the Phantom Thieves various logos on it were splayed out.

"Taki! How about we get this one?" Okudera asked as she pointed to a T-shirt.

"I mean, sure if you want?" Taki shrugged as Okudera picked up the T-shirt and the two proceeded on into the tower. As they went in all Taki heard were more and more rumors about the Phantom Thieves. People putting on silly capes and talking in ridiculous voices, TV shows discussing the Phantom Thieves, government officials proclaiming things like the Phan Site and the whole craze were just a publicity stunt of some company. It felt strange to Taki, seeing all these people obsessed with something he was technically apart of.

"Taki?" Okudera said as the two looked to each other.

"Hrm?" Taki responded as Okudera put a finger on her chin.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Okudera asked.

"Huh? Tell you? Uh... what did I say when I invited you out, exactly?" Taki asked.

"Well it's just... we were talking about the Phantom Thieves and then you seemed like you wanted to tell me something... then you stopped and mumbled something and then you said you'd tell me today?" Okudera said.

"..." Taki paused as he narrowed his eyes, did Mitsuha plan on telling Okudera about him being a Phantom Thief!?

"Taki... when Takumi... well... when he was extorting me," Okudera began, "and he suddenly changed his mind... that seemed an awful lot like one of those 'Change of Heart' things the Phantom Thieves do."

Taki paused as he looked her over.

"You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?" Okudera asked as Taki simply balked.

"What? No! I mean..." Taki blinked as he looked down, "I'm glad that guy stopped. But... it's not like I did anything that special."

"Hrm," Okudera hummed as she looked to the elevator, "there's an art exhibition going on one of the upper floors. It's all about the Architecture of Japan."

"Oh? Really?" Taki said with wide eyes, "let's check it out."

"You're a fan of architecture?" Okudera asked offhandedly.

"Yea. Mostly some of the older buildings and stuff," Taki explained, "you know a lot of the older temples in Japan are marvels of engineering considering how long ago some were built..."

The two of them walked into the elevator and began to look around the art exhibition. Taki's eyes went abuzz as he looked over each detailed drawing of an old temple, castle, building or other ancient marvel. On occasion he'd stop Okudera to explain to her the significance of a particular building and how it helped define the landscape of an entire city.

Occasionally Miki would just stare at Taki and look into his own impassioned eyes, a soft smile coming over her lips as eventually the two stopped their exhibition watching and eventually went to a place to eat.

"Taki?" Okudera asked as Taki began looking over the menu.

"Yes? Senpai?" he asked as he gave a small glance at her.

"... why did you fall for me?" she asked honestly. Taki lurched up and blushed at her.

"Huh!?" he gasped. What was she saying!? Fall for her!? Why was she suddenly so forward!?

"I mean... what made you decide you liked me?" Okudera asked simply.

"Well I mean..." Taki began as he looked around the tower, trying to think of the perfect thing to say. Because you're gorgeous? No no that just made him seem shallow! Because you're... older than me? No he's not gonna win her over with a freaking preference!

"Taki..." Okudera began, "you're not going to get anywhere by being dishonest to yourself or others. So please... if there's a real. Honest reason why you liked me... just say it?"

Taki paused as he stared at her. He gulped as his blush deepened. Be honest? With himself? With... who he was?

An image flashed in his mind of the other him. The him he encountered in the TV world. The him with those eerie yellow eyes... that voice... was the voice of Giovanni. His shadow. His persona. It was him... slowly he thought back to those shadows words. That shadow's appearance. What he felt and what he thought when he saw Okudera in those pictures Takumi took. Slowly... Taki's blush faded. His eyes softened and he said the first things that came to his mind.

"... senpai... I've always admired you," Taki admitted, "because you're someone... how do I put this... you're someone who could take command of a situation. You'd walk in with a smile on your face. Brimming with confidence. That smile you had... it always made me want to give it my all and better myself."

Okudera simply stared at him. Her own eyes wide as Taki's expression sank.

"I've always felt... inadequate. Weak. Like... nothing I ever did would really matter. But now maybe it's a bit different? I don't know. I feel like I can do things now I could've never done before," Taki explained, "but... when I saw what Takumi was doing to you. When I saw you weak and afraid... I was reminded of myself. I was reminded of the kind of person I didn't want to be. I wanted to be the kind of person someone could look to and think... 'I need this person'. I wanted to be someone important to somebody else."

Okudera paused as she continued to look at him. Eventually Taki gave a halfhearted smile.

"So I guess what I mean is... I've always wanted to be like you, Senpai?" Taki suggested.

Okudera paused once more. Simply staring blankly for a solid second before a smile broke her face, a guffaw left her lips and she started to laugh. Taki blinked a few times as Okudera continued to let the laughter escape her lungs. Tears welling on the sides of her eyes as she wiped them.

"... I'm sorry Taki..." she began, "I... I invited you on this to say that I had come clean to the boss."

"Huh!?" Taki shouted.

"It's okay," Okudera said, "the boss was better understanding than I thought. He isn't going to press charges but... he couldn't in good faith keep me on board. I recently got accepted at a place in Sugunami. I've already moved my aunt there and once I'm done with college I'm going to move out there myself."

"... s-SENPAI YOU CAN'T-" Taki began but Okudera smile and put her hand on his.

"Taki-kun it's alright," Okudera assured him, "none of this is your fault. If anything, you helped ME understand something about myself better."

"H-huh?" Taki began as Okudera turned and looked outside the window.

"Taki-kun... I don't think you need to worry about becoming someone strong and dependable. In fact I'd say you're halfway there already," she smiled, "and... I just know."

Taki saw Okudera close her eyes and give the sweetest, most pure, most sincere smile he had ever seen on a woman. The kind of smile that says 'yes, you do mean the world to me' as she said the simplest lines any woman could say to another man.

"I'm sure you'll make some girl out there very happy."

* * *

A swing and a miss. That's what the batter at the cage did as Taki watched the various participants swing their baseball bats aimlessly at the balls being launched at them. His own eyes glossed over as he looked down at his smart phone. What he suppose to type?

**Sorry Mitsuha I failed** ?

**Looks like Okudera's moving away** ?

**We're never gonna see her again** ?

Taki blinked as he closed his eyes and looked down... what was even the point of continuing this? He'd struck out hard. Harder than a lot of people did.

"Taki?" a soft voice came from his left. Taki blinked as he looked up. At first he wondered if maybe Haru was there. But no, it wasn't Haru it was... Mitsuha?

Taki blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light that was hitting them. As they corrected he suddenly realized the girl standing there wasn't Mitsuha. It was Suzui.

"O-OH!" Taki said as his eyes widened, "Suzui-san!?"

"I thought that was you!" Suzui said with a smile as she walked over and took a seat down next to him.

"Suzui-san what're you doing here?" Taki asked, "weren't you in... the hospital?"

"The doctor's told me my legs have mostly healed. Mom's moving me to a different school... after, you know," Suzui looked down as her eyes drooped. Obviously digging up bad memories.

"... Suzui-san," Taki said despairingly, "I'm... so sorry about everything. If I had done something sooner maybe you wouldn't-"

"It's okay Taki-kun," Suzui said, "nobody was going to do anything about Kamoshida... well... nobody but the Phantom Thieves I suppose."

Taki gave a small smile as he lowered his head down. Yes... despite how much he may not really understand this whole persona thing... he knew at the very least Kamoshida deserved all the punishment he'd get for what happened.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to all my friends," Suzui-san said, "I already said goodbye to Ann so... I'm glad I caught you here... but why do you look so sad?"

"... girl trouble? I guess?" Taki said as he shook his head.

"Hrm... that seems unlike you, Taki-kun," Suzui responded as Taki looked to her.

"Yea about that. Suzui-san?" Taki began, "you called me a... 'romantic'? Back at the start of the year?"

"Well you ARE Taki-kun. Don't you know what a romantic is?" Suzui asked.

"Someone who's all about... love and stuff?" Taki asked with a piqued eyebrow. Suzui shook her head.

"Well... I suppose it could be that. But it also has another meaning. It means someone who's an idealist. Someone who ultimately believes in the best of the world," Suzui said.

"The... best of the world?" Taki asked as Suzui stood up from the bench.

"Taki-kun... if you're having problems with girls I know what you'll do," she said, "after all. You're the kind of person who'll go to hell and back for someone you really love... so... I think you should go find this person you love, walk straight up to them and give them a letter of affection!"

"... huh?" Taki responded as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well... that's what I'd like anyway," Suzui said with a nod as she turned around, "goodbye Taki-kun. I hope to talk to you again sometime... and I'd like to meet this girl you like!"

Suzui walked off then. Leaving Taki alone to stew and consider everything that had happened.

He was quiet for a long while. Very quiet. Looking down at his phone, a hundred thoughts ran through Taki's head. Do what Suzui-san said? Yea... just run up to Miki Okudera and hand her a love letter like a high school student. I mean, he WAS a high school student but that wasn't the point. He somewhat doubted Okudera-san would continue to show interest in him after all that happened. The fact he even managed to get actual DATES out of her was probably a feat in and of itself. Not to mention... no that was the simple truth. He DID just admire her, didn't he? Admiration wasn't the same as love though. Love was something else... love was...

Taki blinked. Slowly he went over the messages. Hundreds of them.

_ Hey! Thanks for letting me spend a day in Tokyo! It was great :DDDD … _ _All thanks to my feminine charms 3_

_Can I ask... where you are right now? Are you... me?_

_ Hi! Taki-kun was it? I guess we should formally introduce ourselves? I'm Mitsuha Miyamizu. _

_ Be nice to Chie and Yukiko-san alright? _

_ And so what if I go to a cafe? You have a job! Which I technically work too! Also why do you take so many shifts!? I don't have any time to go exploring Tokyo! _

_ TAKI YOU JERK! _

_ Man Tokyo really is wild if you got people like that hanging out at your school. Think you could get me their autograph sometime? _

_ Ugh I know he's the worst, right? _

_ Why are there two confession letters for me!? _

_ Anyway, the only love letter I'll accept is a calling card from the Phantom Thieves! So there! _

_ Hey! So... thanks for the cake. _

_ I'm sorry Taki. This is all my fault. _

Taki stopped as he tapped his phone again. Closing the app, he proceeded to stand up and give a halfhearted smile."Thank you Suzui-san," Taki said to the night air as he closed his eyes.

Yes... he was going to go up to the girl he loved and tell her how he felt.

* * *

"Huh?" Taki said as he stopped just a mere 40 feet from the Train Station.

"Sorry Taki-kun," Haru said as she politely folded her arms in front of her. Behind her was an unremarkable white van. Akira, Ryuji, Ann, Futaba, Makoto and Yusuke all stood around it and looked to Taki with a non-pulsed expression.

"H-haru! I just told you I'd be gone for two days!" Taki said angrily as he approached her.

"I know... but I couldn't lie to the others," Haru admitted, "so I told them what you were planning to do and... they asked me if I could pull some strings for a vehicle that could fit us all!"

"Why!?" Taki said indignantly.

"Dude. You're going out into the COUNTRY to find some RANDOM girl you met online!?" Ryuji asked.

"I didn't- well I... I mean sorta- it's complicated," Taki said nervously.

"Have you ever met this girl face to face?" Yusuke asked.

"... not... exactly," Taki admitted.

"It's a bit suspicious then," Makoto said.

"If you give me her e-mail address I can totally figure out if they're actually one of those 40 year old predators!" Futaba said.

"Don't do that," Taki said angrily as he stomped forward.

"Listen Taki," Akira said, "I ain't gonna stand here and let one of my compatriots go out into the country just to meet someone they barely know. But! I do wanna have faith in my men. So we're going with you and we're gonna support you as much as we can! We'll be back right before Haru's father makes his public statement and then everything will be fine."

Taki sighed.

"Well you guys sure are willing to do a lot for me here," Taki said.

"Of course man. You're a Phantom Thief like the rest of us," Ryuji said.

"And we'll do all we can to make sure you meet this girl! Or my name is not Ren Amamiya!" Akira said.

"... wait-" Makoto interrupted, "I thought your name was Akira Kurusu?"

"That's what Sojiro said your name was," Futaba responded.

"Right and who here's seen my actual birth certificate?" the newly dubbed Ren asked.

A silence fell over the group as they all looked to each other and shrugged.

"Exactly," was all Ren said.

"Isn't that the name of that musical by Abra-Kadabra?" Yusuke asked offhandedly.

"Shut the hell up Inari. That's OBVIOUSLY Mario's catchphrase!" Futaba retorted.


	18. A Second Awakening

"So where exactly is this girl?" Ryuji asked as the group sat in the van. Morgana resting on Ren's lap as he sat at the front, next to Makoto who was behind the wheel.

"Where? Uh..." Taki paused as the group continued down on the country road. He should know this right? He'd been there countless times before. He'd heard the name plenty of times before too... but for some reason, as he stared out at the rolling countryside, all he could do was draw a blank.

"I... In... something," Taki mumbled out.

"Insomething. Of course," Yusuke nodded.

"You don't remember where this is!?" Makoto said indignantly as she looked behind her, "I could use SOME direction, Taki-kun."

"W-well I... I know it's in the mountains! And west of here!" Taki said.

"Insomething west of Tokyo and in the mountains," Futaba said, "that's not much of a help to any of us."

Taki rubbed his head. This was why he wanted to do this on his own.

"Look I'll know it when I see it okay? Let's just keep driving," Taki responded as the group simply shrugged and continued on their drive down into the countryside.

* * *

Soon they were driving all over the countryside. Visiting small town after small town, village after village, place after place, each following a similar routine or pattern. Taki would pull out his notebook, show some of the locations he had drawn, get a middling response from an old person or a confused shrug from a more middle-aged person. One particular old codger wound up chewing them out when they admitted they were from Tokyo.

"YOU DAMN CITY-SLICKERS!" he shouted angrily, "COMIN' INTO MY TOWN AND ACTIN' LIKE YOU CAN JUST OWN THE PLACE! Lemme guess you're with one of them Ghost Thieves aren't you!?"

"Huh so people out here HAVE heard of the Phantom Thieves," Taki responded offhandedly as Makoto tried to placate the old man.

Eventually, after visiting their third or fourth town, the group found themselves sitting at a small and out of the way diner. Haru, Yusuke, Makoto and Taki were all at one table, with Ren, Futaba, Ann and Ryuji at another. Morgana was hiding by the window, asking them to bring them some fried fish if they could.

Taki wasn't interested in fish however. In fact it seemed he was interested in nothing at this point. Nothing but looking over drawings he'd done and sighing in defeat.

"Nevermind," Taki said, "this is hopeless."

"Taki-kun," Haru sighed as Yusuke picked up a drawing.

"We've looked all over and none of these pictures seem to be of this mysterious town you know of... yet oddly. They're so detailed and intricate I can't help but feel like this is a real place," Yusuke said.

"I want to believe you Taki," Makoto responded as she likewise looked down at the pictures, "but you don't even know this place's name?"

Taki blinked as he raised his head. Name... why did names seem so important? Why did any of this seem so important? So much of it felt like it was fading from his consciousness. The only things he could recall at the moment were the outline of a girl with a ponytail and the notes on his phone.

"I don't-" Taki began but was interrupted by a voice coming at him from the side.

"Hey," the voice rang out. An aging gentleman approached the group with a cigarette in his mouth. He wore a plain white shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts. His head was as bald as a melon but his prickly, rust red mustache and sideburns gave a nice balance to his face. Of course the most noteworthy part of his appearance was the giant X shaped scar that centered itself directly on top of his nose.

"Hello sir. Can we help you?" Makoto inquired as she immediately interposed herself between the threatening looking man and the group of rambunctious teens.

"You can indulge me for a second," the man said as he took a puff of his cigarette, "name's Old Man Daidara. Least that's what people call me. Just couldn't help but notice you're looking at pictures of Inaba."

"... Inaba?" Makoto parroted with a shocked look on her face.

"Yep! That's the train station," the old man pointed, "that's the old shopping district, the shrine, heck it's all here. Use to live there some time ago. Owned a metalwork shop. Mind me askin where you got these drawings?"

Taki paused as he looked up at the man. Inaba... yes... YES THAT WAS IT! Inaba was the name of the town. Suddenly more and more memories flooded Taki's mind. Memories of Yu and Naoto and- and Chie! And Kanji! He even remembered seeing this old man! He sold them weapons they used to hunt shadows!

"Inaba... YES! Yes that's it! That's the town!" Taki smiled as he stood up and approached the now perplexed looking man, "old man! Can you tell us where it is!?"

Taki's smile and excitement made the old man pause. His mouth hung open as his expression seemed to border between confusion and anger. Slowly he plucked the cigarette from his mouth and gave Taki a hard look with his eyes, causing the boy to lean back a bit.

"Hey now. If this is some kind of joke," the metalwork owner said in a harsh tone.

"Joke?" Taki repeated. What was he talking about? Joke? Why would he joke about wanting to go to Inaba?

"Taki... don't you..." Makoto began with a strained voice, "remember?"

* * *

The town was empty... decimated... ruined buildings lining ruined streets with ruined lampposts hanging in the air. An empty and haunting quietness flew over the entire area the only thing that stood out about it was the thick, horrific looking yellow fog that covered everything and obscured it from outside viewing. A bio hazard sign had been put up along with a chain-link fence around the entire area, but that did little to deter the group who were now walking through the cold and decimated town. Paper medical masks covered their faces as each of them produced a flashlight to try and gain any amount of visibility.

"It was considered to be a bizarre and unusual act of god," Makoto said as the group slowly wandered in, "a strange, yellow fog had been setting in over the town for the past year or so... then one rainy day, the fog rolled in and... everyone vanished. The people. The animals. It was as if they had all faded into nothing and were lost forever."

"This place is... creepy," Ryuji said as he looked around.

Taki hurriedly ran as he waved his flashlight over the scene. He'd seen this place before. He'd been to this place before, countless times, he KNEW IT. He knew he'd been here! He stopped when he recognized Yu's house. He'd been here before. He walked up to the door, forced it open, and proceeded to look around.

The group steadily followed Taki as Futaba brought up her smart phone.

"According to the news. A buncha weird murders had gone on in the area that year," Futaba said as Taki began to shuffle around. Picking up furniture, objects, destroyed plates, anything to look for something he'd recognize.

"First a news reported. Mayumi Yamano," Futaba said.

"I think I recall hearing something about that," Makoto said, "she was involved in an affair."

"Yep. With the SUPPOSED 'culprit' too. The second murder was Saki Konishi. A highschool student," Futaba said as Taki suddenly saw something on an end-table. He picked it up... it was a picture of Dojima-san and Nanako. Taki's eyes narrowed at the picture.

"Third murder was a copycat case. A teacher named Kinshiro Mooroka. But according to this he was probably just murdered by a disgruntled student named Mitsuoo Kubo," Futaba continued as Taki blinked and proceeded out of the house. Soon they were on their way to the local Junes. It was likewise abandoned. Chairs and tables were overturned in the food court and items were on the floor, but other than that there was no doubting the suddenness of it all.

"Only other police reports during that time were a bunch of students going missing. Including that idol, Rise Kujikawa," Futaba said as they continued walking, "the only other major event of note was the kidnapping and death of a little girl. At the hands of the purported murderer of the first two victims. Taro Namatame."

"That son of a bitch killed a little girl!?" Ryuji shouted back.

"Supposedly. Although according to this anyway, the girl died of 'unknown' causes. The police had little actual evidence to convict Taro Namatame, but the then mayor at the time, Toshiki Miyamizu, performed affirmative action and immediately had him escorted from the town. He pleaded insanity but... ultimately, Namatame claimed he never killed Miss Yamano OR Saki Konishi," Futaba explained as the group happened upon their final resting place. The Miyamizu Shrine.

Taki ran into the building and panicked as he looked around.

"A few weeks later, after Namatame was sent away... poof! Whole town just up and disappears from this fog... Namatame committed suicide in prison soon after," Futaba said as Taki opened up the bedroom door and walked inside.

"This is it," he said, "this is the place I know it... she was here. I know it!"

"Taki-kun," Makoto said, "you're saying you've been talking to a girl from THIS place? This all happened 3 years ago..."

"Ghost romances don't end well," Yusuke warned as Futaba pressed some more buttons on the smart phone.

"But I have proof," Taki said as he pulled out his smart phone and brought up the messenger app, "I have messages! I have-" the screen began to pixelate. The messages faded as the app started to crash. Taki watched in horror and confusion as each message seemed to fade from the phone until eventually the entire app closed and sent Taki back to his unlock screen. Taki's eyes stared blankly at the phone as he reached out and tapped the app once more.

All of the messages were gone.

"... I got a list of people who disappeared?" Futaba offered as she walked forward with her own phone. Taki turned to her, his expression continued to show his utter disbelief at the situation as he grabbed it from her hand and began to read through it. Names he recognized started to show up.

_ Yosuke Hanamura _

He was gone.

_ Chie Santonaka _

She was gone.

_ Yukiko Amagi. _

_ Rise Kujikawa. _

_ Kanji Tatsumi. _

_ Ryotaro Dojima _

_ Nanako Dojima _

_ Yu Narukami _

They were all gone.

Taki kept scrolling until eventually his eyes fell onto the names he desperately did not want to see.

_ Yotsuha Miyamizu _

** _ Mitsuha Miyamizu _ **

… she was gone. She was completely gone.

* * *

The gang had left the ruined town. They left it and decided to spend the night at a motel just a 20 minute drive away. It was fortunate one was so close, all things considered.

"Maaan," Futaba wined as she walked out onto the patio with Yusuke and Ann, "why couldn't we have gotten a cool hotel? You know with an onsen?"

"The rich, relaxing waters of a hot spring WOULD do ones soul well. Especially in these trying times," Yusuke nodded.

"Uh no? I wanted a hot spring so I could get a scene where I beat up inari for being a pervert!" Futaba said.

"I am NO pervert! My interest in Tamaki-san's body was purely aesthetic!" Yusuke said, "then I learned more about her and... decided that was not for me."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not," Ann sighed.

The three of them turned around to see Ren, Haru and Taki sitting at a table in the room proper. They had actually rented out two rooms for the group, but were currently sharing one room as Makoto and Ryuji sat in the lobby downstairs.

Morgana walked up to the group at the table and proceeded to paw at their ears gently.

"You know. As interesting and weird as this is," Morgana said, "I'm not sure what the point of this was?"

"Mona-chan!" Haru scolded.

"No. He's right," Taki said as he looked up from the notes splayed out on him, "I was... being stupid. Or delusional. Or... something."

"This whole thing was just some kinda... delusion," Taki admitted, "I bet I saw Suzui-san and... heard about that town from the news at the time."

Taki picked up a random sketch and looked it over.

"I probably looked it up online and... saw a bunch of pictures... then I convinced myself there was some girl out there," Taki said to them, "I'm sorry I dragged you all out here."

"Taki," Ren said as he leaned in, "you don't seem like the kind of person to just delude yourself into believing some random girl into existence. That and... you have legitimately been acting a bit weirder lately."

"You've been jumping between being kind and energetic to being angry and sarcastic a bunch," Haru nodded, "but overall I feel this... warmness within your now, Taki-kun. Like someone you've met has been making you feel stronger."

Taki looked down with a frown on his face. The pictures laid out in front of him showing all kinds of places that were slowly fading from his mind. Had he been to these places? Was any of that real? Maybe it wasn't.

"... let's change the subject," Morgana said, "we should return to Tokyo tomorrow. We don't want to Miss president Okumura's address to the media."

"Yes," Haru nodded, "although... father's been rather sickly these past couple days. I hope all is well."

"Hrm," Ren mused as he saw the uneasy air in the room. His eyes landed onto Taki, who was still busily self absorbed in his drawings. Slowly, Ren's eyes wandered down onto Taki's wrist.

"That's a nice bracelet," Ren commented.

"Hrm?" Taki perked up and looked to Ren. He blinked and looked down at his wrist. His red bracelet was there, wrapped around his wrist as it had always been.

"It IS beautiful," Haru agreed as she held out her hand, "may I see it?"

Taki looked to Haru and simply smiled. He unwrapped the red bracelet and handed it off to her, letting it daintily fall into her hand as she looked it over.

"Wow. Is this hand-woven!?" Haru asked as Ren looked over at it as well.

"It's masterfully made," Ren agreed, "tell me Taki. Where did you get this?"

"Where did I... get that?" Taki responded with a perplexed expression. He looked to Ren and then back over to Haru... then down at the table... where DID he get that bracelet?

"Taki?" Haru asked as Taki's eyes narrowed. Suddenly he blinked and looked up as though a part inside of him just clicked.

"Oh yea... I got it from... from..." Taki's eyes widened. His mind wandered back to three years ago. The sound of a subway train slowly filled his consciousness, "from some... weird... girl..."

* * *

Taki Tachibana was a normal middle-school student. There really wasn't much more to say than that. Sure one could go on a diatribe about what his favorite TV show was, or his favorite genre of music, or how he liked his curry (a high school sketch comedy called The Time With my Friends, classic rock and mild in case you were wondering) but all of that was pretty average. He didn't excel in any classes at his school, he had no profound elements to his past outside of his parents divorce and he wasn't particularly knowledgeable in a given subject outside of a passing interest in old roman architecture.

Maybe he would practice his art skills and his studying more. But for now, he was content to just read his English cards in peace as he studied for upcoming tests. A lot weighed on Taki's mind, but the last thing on his mind at the moment were the people around him. Some folk enjoyed what you'd call 'people watching'. Taki wasn't one of those. It may have been that he though it rude to simply observe others and cast judgments or thoughts on them, or it was a simple disinterest in the lives of others. Either way, he paid little mind as his train came to a stop and he exited out onto the platform. Pocketing his cards, he simply closed his eyes and wistfully wondered what he'd have to prepare for supper tonight considering his dad would be-

"Taki?" a voice came. Huh?

Taki's eyes shot open. Standing in front of him... was a girl. A... seemingly normal, high school girl with her hair tied up. She was... cute, he supposed but who was she?

The girl smiled bashfully as she raised a hand and waved gently. Was she looking at him? Taki paused as he blinked, turned around and saw nobody waving back behind him... she... she was waving at him?

"Are you... talking to me?" Taki asked as he turned back to her.

"I mean..." the girl looked down at the ground and bashfully began to play with her hair, "it's me... you know?"

Taki blinked... was this some kind of scam? Was there a camera? Was this some kind of prank or TV show?

"Uhm..." Taki began as he looked around nervously, after a second he said the only words he could fathom at that moment, "I'm sorry but... who are you?"

The girl stooped. Her eyes widened. Her mouth hung open for a second as she looked up at him.

"You... you don't... remember?" she asked as she simply stared at him with a look of disbelief.

Taki blinked and shook his head. He'd never seen this girl before in his entire life. What on earth was she even doing here, talking to him? Taki was convinced this was all some kind of practical joke. Maybe one of the guys at school paid this random girl to pretend to be his long lost sister or something corny like that but... instead she just stared at him. She stared and her expression turned from disbelief to confusion... to anger... to... finally sadness. Water formed at the edge of her eyes as her frown deepened. She looked down at the floor and suddenly Taki's confusion just increased. Who was this girl? Even if this entire thing was a practical joke well- she was definitely a good actress!

"H-hey!" Taki said, "I didn't-"

"No. No it's fine. I'm the one who's stupid. I'm really stupid," the girl said as she shook her head and buried her sleeve into her eyes, "phantom thieves don't exist it's all a lie."

Phanta what? He barely caught what she said before she walked past him and started to head for the train.

"Huh? H-hey wait!" Taki shouted as he turned to her, "can- can you at least tell me your name?"

"My name?" she sniffled out as she was about to reach the train car. As the people around her began to drag her inside she turned and reached for the red chord she used to tie up her hair, "MY NAME IS-"

The chord flew out and Taki caught it.

"MITSUHA!" she shouted as the train doors closed behind her. It was barely audible to his ears but he did indeed hear her. As the train took off with the girl on it, Taki blinked and looked down at the chord in his hands. There it lay... an open reminder of this bizarre day... hrm... it might make a good bracelet at least.

* * *

Taki was back in the hotel. Back with Morgana. Back with Haru. Back with Ren. Back with Futaba, Yusuke and Ann as the three of them walked back inside the room. They all saw the expression on Taki's face. Distraught, mortified and grim realization all mixed on his face as he began to truly comprehend what had occurred.

"No..." Taki breathed out, "No... no no... I didn't know... I didn't know I- I couldn't... how could I possibly..."

"Taki?" Haru asked as he seemed to snap back to reality. Taki's eyes landed on each of his friends. Each of his fellow Phantom Thieves. How could he explain this? How!?

Explain who Mitsuha was. Explain that he'd been switching bodies with her. Explain... explain everything! Would that change anything? Would that bring Mitsuha back? Would that mean anything? … no... it wouldn't... he couldn't tell them about this. Not now anyway. He needed to... to be alone. To think.

"I'm sorry... I have to go," Taki said as he stood up from his sitting position and started to head for the door.

"H-HEY!" Morgana shouted "where are you going!? Come on isn't this a bit much!? Y- you must be tired Taki! Why don't you go to be-"

"Shut up Morgana," Taki spat out bitterly as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Ryuji and Makoto sat in the lobby. Makoto with a can of coffee in her hand and Ryuji with a cross expression on his growing perturbed face.

"Man... THIS FUCKING SUCKS!" Ryuji shouted.

"Language," Makoto retorted curtly.

"Sorry. Just..." Ryuji began as he gripped his knees, "you know we're the... you know ... and we can't do anything!"

Makoto looked to Ryuji and raised an eyebrow. He was normally one to jump immediately on the 'we're the phantom thieves' tirade but here he was showing a rare bit of self-control and reflection!

"I know it's hard Sakamoto-kun," Makoto said as she looked down, "but... despite how famous we are. Despite our powers. There's really only so much we can actually do."

"A whole town just up and got destroyed... I only vaguely recall hearing people talk about it," Ryuji admitted.

"It was a big thing at the time," Makoto said, "I only knew so much myself... I'm sure Futaba knew where to look cause of all the investigating that went into it."

Ryuji took out his smart phone and clicked down on the telltale metaverse app.

"Inaba," Ryuji said into the device.

"... **location unknown** ," the app responded.

"I somewhat doubt the metaverse is behind this," Makoto said, "call it a hunch but... Mona-chan didn't know anything about this town or that fog."

"Yea... just... god I wish we could do something," Ryuji said.

"According to Futaba, that politician was the murderer of that highschool girl and the announcer right?" Makoto said, "I wonder if that's really the case... maybe there was more going on in there than it would seem."

"Think we could find out?" Ryuji asked.

"How?" Makoto asked, "this isn't something you can solve by changing somebody's heart. We're Phantom Thieves, Sakamoto-kun. Not detectives... maybe we could talk to Akechi-kun-"

"You know what? I take it back," Ryuji retorted right as Taki came down into the lobby.

"Y-yo! Tachiban-" Ryuji began as Taki walked out through the entryway and into the night air. Leaving the two of them alone to ponder on whether or not their friend would be alright.

* * *

As Taki entered into the night air and wandered off into the nearby wood he closed his eyes. Mitsuha was real... she was real and she was there... those dreams... that body switching... it was all there and it happened. But... for what point now? For what reason? That weird girl... if none of this had happened. If he had never started switching bodies he wouldn't know anything about her. She'd just be some girl who died three years ago, right?

He'd be happy right now. Or at least not so completely miserable. Then why... why would the universe do something like this? Make him switch with Mitsuha? Give him a persona? Give HER a persona? All of this just to pull away and tell him that he was a fool for ever caring about her? What was the point of this? The message even!? Was there even a message!? Tears formed in Taki's eyes as he grit his teeth.

"Dammit," Taki said as he felt his hands shake. This was pointless. All of this was. All of this was a completely pointless side-plot that did nothing for anyone!

… suddenly a noise caught Taki's attention. He looked up and he saw... something he did not expect.

Sitting on a log, just 10 feet from him, was a fox that he recognized. It had a scar over its right eye and wore a red bib with hearts on it but he recognized the fox almost instantly. It was... that fox. That fox from Inaba. The one that stayed at the Miyamizu shrine.

"... it's you..." Taki breathed out as he shook his head and closed his eyes. So what if it was that fox? It's not like that meant anything.

"Indeed it is me. And you are?" he heard a voice. Taki opened his eyes once more and stared at the fox... did it just... talk?

"... hello?" Taki said in earnest confusion before the fox jumped down from the tree it was on and walked up to him.

"Yes yes, hello there," the fox said.

"Y-you can talk!?" Taki took a step back as his eyes widened.

"Is it unusual for animals to talk to you?" the fox asked.

Taki paused as he thought of Morgana instantly.

"No... no actually I suppose it's not... but... wait-" Taki began as he held out his arms, "I thought I could hear Morgana cause he's a... human or something. And my cognition... changed or-"

"Well what makes you think I'm a simple fox?" the fox asked, "or that your change in cognition doesn't effect me as well? Or maybe... I just recognize a fellow trickster when I smell one?"

Trickster. There was that word again. Taki blinked as he looked down at the fox.

"You know I'm a... trickster?" Taki asked.

"Aye. You know what the trickster is, don't you?" the fox asked as it shook its head slightly.

"Uhm... enlighten me," Taki said.

"The Trickster is the disturbing element," the fox explained, "in the forces of destiny, of fate, of order, the trickster is the one factor that can bring about change. Change for the good? Or change for the worse? That is for the historians to write."

"So you're saying I'm one of those?" Taki asked incredulously.

"Yes. Now tell me... how do you know me?" the fox asked, "there is something oddly familiar about you but I just... can't put my nose on it."

"... hah... well... you see I was... sometimes in the body of the Shrine Maiden? Mitsuha?" Taki said.

"OH!" the fox responded as it seemed to recognize Taki all of a sudden, "that's interesting! Yes... yes I do recognize that scent now. Yeeessss she did indeed smell like you on occasion. I had thought some trickster was possessing her body."

"I wasn't POSSESSING HER," Taki said indignantly, "... well... not of my own will I guess."

"Yes. Tragedy what occurred to that girl and her friends. I did so like the one with the gray hair. He did me a number of favors... sadly they didn't realize who the murderer was until it was too late," the fox said.

"Murderer? You mean... Taro Namatame?" Taki asked as he looked down at the fox.

"Is that what you think?" the fox responded as the closest thing to a 'smirk' appeared on its canine face.

"So you're saying... Namatame wasn't the killer then," Taki responded as he crossed his arms, "... GAHH! Why are you doing this!? It's not like any of this matters!"

"Doesn't it?" the fox asked.

"Of course it doesn't! All of this happened three years ago!" Taki argued back.

"What does that matter?" the fox asked, "so what if it happened three years ago? Three hundred years ago? A millennium ago or if it were to be happening right this second?"

"A lot of that matters!" Taki shouted indignantly at the fox, "I can't... go back... to that time..."

"You've done it before," the fox suggested.

"... yes... but I haven't done so for a whole week. I dunno what triggers it either... I can't just will myself to switch with her when I want," Taki explained.

"You're a trickster, boy. Your job is to go in there and add a nice, random element! Change things around. Give things a second opportunity," the fox explained, "all you need is the right way to reach out and touch her once more."

"Reach out and touch her?" Taki asked, "how am I suppose to do that?"

"Does a part of her still remain on this world?" the fox questioned.

"A part of Mitsuha? N-no... she disappeared entirely into that fog-" Taki began as he suddenly stopped himself.

No... there was still a part of her left in this world. Wasn't there? It was left... at the temple.

* * *

"Yusuke," Taki said as he approached the boy in his room. Yusuke looked up from his own pondering into Taki's eyes. He said no words for he saw Taki's look and somehow... Yusuke just knew.

"You're going off on your own aren't you?" Yusuke asked as Taki nodded, "very well... is there something you need from me?"

"... a calling card," was all Taki said.

"Hrm?" Yusuke tilted his head at Taki's words.

"I... plan on stealing somebody's heart," Taki explained with a weak smile creeping onto his face.

* * *

As Taki disappeared into the night air, Yusuke waved him off. Once he was fully out of sight, Ren and the others came up to Yusuke from behind.

"So uh... what was all that about Inari?" Futaba asked.

"He's going some place we dare not follow," Yusuke explained, "it's a man's duty."

"That's... kinda cliché," Ann said.

"Shouldn't we follow him though?" Ryuji asked.

Ren took out his smart phone and looked down at it.

"I think Yusuke's right. We should leave him alone for now... let's go sleep. If he's not back by tomorrow we'll track his phone GPS," Ren explained.

"Taki is one weird kid," Morgana said.

"Perhaps. But if we give him time... things will make sense," Yusuke responded.

As the group looked on, a bizarre fox slowly walked up to them. It had a scar over its right eye and a red bib wrapped around its neck.

"... hey look! Another Inari!" Futaba said as she pointed down at us, "got any side quests for us?"

"Futaba," Makoto began, "this fox might be domesticated given its bib. But I somewhat doubt it'll-"

"Well actually there IS a shrine just 5 miles down with a request..." the Fox began.

"... wait what-" Morgana began but the fox interrupted the cat.

"I can also provide you with my healing leaves! For a nominal fee... of course..." the fox said.

* * *

Taki walked through the night air of the forest up a pathway covered by leaves. The eerie yellow fog slowly started to move in, covering the trees and plants as the animal life mysteriously began to die. Although a few biohazard signs were placed up, no fence was done here. The fog seemed to have slowed enough at this point that although it was difficult to see, Taki could still make out the shapes that were just familiar enough to him.

Slowly he ascended the mountain side before he reached the precipice where the top fell out into the giant crater that lead to the wetland and marsh. This was Kakuriyo... the place between life and death. There, in the center, was a tree. A tree that held underneath it a rock formation that he recognized. He had been there before... as Mitsuha. Now he wandered there in his own skin, approaching it through the muck and the weather as the small remnants of the fog trailed behind him. It had not reached the center of the chasm however, much to Taki's gratitude.

Taki slid inside. There, on the ground in front of him was a familiar sight. The worn statue of a goddess and two stone platforms which held the kuchikamizake both Mitsuha and Yotsuha offered.

Taki's eyes narrowed as he knelt down and picked up the bottle Mitsuha had placed there. Slowly he undid the cap as he poured out a shot of the... well... the spit-sake into the glass. This was to save Mitsuha's life, after all, so it wasn't like she could blame him if he drank this... right?

Taki sighed as he drank back the contents of the cup. It was... strong, powerful, almost enough to make Taki gag it up but he managed to shove it down. Once he drank it he closed his eyes and thought... how... how was this suppose to happen next? Was he just... suppose to fall asleep now or-

A small laugh came from Taki's side. His eyes opened wide as slowly his head turned. Looking back at him... was an incubus. A horrific red demon with a pair of goat like antlers coming from his head and a horrific protrusion from his groin. The demon gave Taki a toothy grin as he lurched back from it, only to bump into another one who had somehow manifested right next to him. What was this? He reached up for his mask but felt nothing. Of course there was nothing this wasn't the metaverse. But then what were these demons doing here?!

Suddenly Taki felt the demons grab his shoulders. Grab his legs and arms. Black mist began to leak out from under him as Taki looked down to see a black portal slowly begin to grow out and engulf him. Taki reached up in the hopes of escaping, but instead he was grabbed by one final incubus who jumped from the portal, grabbed his neck and dragged him under. In a single, horrifying flash, Taki disappeared into the darkness below.

* * *

A crying child. That was the first thing Taki heard as he opened up his eyes. His eyes? No he had no eyes. He was the universe right now. He was a spirit. He was everything and he was nothing. He was the world. He was god. He was seeing... something...

Suddenly he heard a voice. It was of a woman, breathing heavily. There was another voice there as well. A man's voice.

"Don't worry... I'm here," the voice said. Taki saw a pair of white gloves pick up an infant from between a woman's legs... this was... birth?

The baby's umbilical chord was held up. No sooner was it held up then suddenly it and the world around it faded into darkness. The chord transformed into a single red string that quickly zipped out and moved around Taki. Suddenly he realized: he was here. He was Taki Tachibana. He didn't know where 'here' was but he recognized the string.

Quickly it darted around him, moving into a new scene where he saw... someone. Someone small. It was a child, no older than 2 or 3 years, walking on stubby legs. He looked up and saw two figures reaching out for her.

"Come on... come to daddy," the man said as the toddler stumbled forward into his lap. The woman next to him clapped.

"Yaaay! You did it!" she laughed.

The warmth of the moment passed as Taki reached out and the scene faded once more. The string quickly darted around him as he once more saw the scene of the baby being born flash before him. What did it mean?

The scene faded and was replaced by the girl again. This time she looked to be about 7 or 8 and she was kneeling next to the woman from before. The woman was holding an infant in her hands.

"Mitsuha..." the woman said, "I want you to meet your sister..."

The scene faded as the string once more zipped past Taki and entered into a different scene. This one had the man, an older lady and the two little girls from before sitting next to the lady in a hospital bed. She was hooked up to all sorts of machinery and equipment.

"Mitsuha... Yotsuha... please... be strong for me," the woman said.

"Futaba please! Don't go-" the man's voice rang out as the scene faded and the string continued to move on.

Another scene unfolded. This time of the girl again, curling up into a ball as she sat right outside an open doorway.

"YOU'RE LEAVING!?" the old woman's voice shouted.

"Take good care of them, please-" the man's voice said.

"THEY'RE YOUR DAUGHTERS! This SHRINE is your INHERITENCE!" the old woman shouted.

"THIS SHRINE WAS HERS! I CAN'T STAY HERE AND BE REMINDED OF THAT!" the mans voice shouted back. The sound of a crying infant could be heard as the girl quietly wept.

The scene faded and a new one took its place. The girl was nervously on the ground as a big, tough looking kid sat next to her.

"My skirt's... ripped," the girl said shyly.

"Seriously!? Shit hold on..." the tough looking boy said as the scene faded, quickly replaced by the girl looking down at a sewn patch of a cute forest critter, a hedgehog? On her skirt.

"Wow! Tatsumi-kun that's amazing!" the girls voice rang out.

This was... Mitsuha... this was her memories... her life...

The scene faded and the string flew past him. Once more he saw the image of the baby being born. The umbilical chord turning into a string once more as it moved past him and up to Mitsuha in middle school. She saw a pair of familiar girls talking to her.

"Hey! I don't think we've met properly! I'm Chie Santonaka!" one of the girls said.

"I'm Yukiko Amagi," the other girl said.

"It's nice to meet you two!" Mitsuha responded as the scene faded and Taki saw the string move again. This time in rapid succession.

He saw Mitsuha and Takumi walking together. Mitsuha in a yukata as she looked up at him.

"... I hope you like my kumihimo... please cherish it," her voice said as suddenly it dissipated into nothingness.

Then he saw Yosuke. Then he saw Yu. He saw Rise and Naoto... everyone was flashing before his eyes. The investigation team! The TV world! Everything he wasn't there for! Until eventually all he heard was Chie's panicked voice.

"SHADOWS ARE IN THE CITY!? MITSUHA LOOK OUT!"

Taki's eyes widened. The chaos faded and all that was there was the image of Mitsuha being born. Suddenly, a pair of scissors came down, snipped the umbilical chord at the belly button... and the red string suddenly fell to the ground. Limp, lifeless, and fully dead.

"..." Taki was quiet as he stared down at it. Was that it? All of that life. All of those people she had been with. All of those people she affected and... it was over. Just like that?

Taki's eyes wandered up as he saw something... truly bizarre in front of him. It was a giant, gilded doorway with a figure made of stone standing in the center of it. His body hung in front of it like a silent protector, holding off some unknown force directly behind it. Taki stared at the door for a good minute before his mind... slowly began to pierce what was going on.

"This is... the realm between life and death. Isn't it?" Taki asked, "... was all this fated to happen?"

Taki looked around and slowly shook his head.

"So what if it is?" he asked nobody in particular, "I'm a trickster. What does 'fate' mean for me?"

Taki held up his hand. Slowly, energy began to form in his open palm as his Phantom Thief attire appeared on his body. The power in his hand slowly twisted into the form of an arrow.

"I don't care what I'll lose... I'LL CHANGE FATE! I'LL CHANGE DESTINY!" Taki stabbed himself in the chest with the manifested arrow, and just like that, Giovanni appeared behind him. His persona stood there for a split second before a powerful blue area appeared around the two. In an instant, Giovanni began to dissipate, his essence collapsing and reforming into a new appearance as golden feathers began to fall around Taki.

Slowly, the new persona formed behind Taki as the arrow in his chest seemed to burn into his very soul. It was tall and athletic seeming, with gold tempered wings and a cracked, ceramic body with melted gold woven between the broken pieces. Sticking out of its chest was a brilliant arrow and around its glistening white head had a beautiful red sash wrapped around its entire face, obscuring it like some kind of buried dead.

Taki closed his eyes as he reached down and picked up the severed string, Mitsuha's string. Focusing all that he could, he let his newfound power overtake him.

* * *

Yotsuha Miyamizu sat down at the table and watched her grandmother. Her family had been getting a lot weirder recently. Heck the whole town had been getting a lot weirder from her recollection. She had heard something happened to Nanako and that she was in the hospital right now. She didn't know much about that but... she assumed she was fine? Perhaps she was simply thinking such to avoid having to confront something a child her age shouldn't confront.

"Grandma," Yotsuha said, "what's up with this fog?"

"... perhaps it's the god of this land testing us," her grandmother said morosely, "perhaps this is punishment?"

Yotsuhe sat back uncomfortably. She didn't like this... her grandmother seemed to be taking to this weird yellow fog badly.

"I'm... gonna go wake up sis," Yotsuha said as she stood up and began walking up the stairs. Mitsuha had been particularly weird these past couple of days.

Just yesterday she says she's "going to Tokyo" to "see a date". Like that meant anything? And a date with who? And why Tokyo? Why now!?

Then she came back and suddenly she was all upset and asking grandma to cut her hair for her? And her kumihimo was gone too! She should probably ask who she gave it too. But then she also might've just lost it. Her sister was pretty careless like that. Yotsuha couldn't help but wonder what her sister would be doing right now? Combing her hair? Touching her boobs? Both?

Yotsuha sighed as she opened the door.

"Sis it's breakfa-" Yotsuha began but paused when she saw her sister sitting there.

Mitsuha was touching her boobs yes, but she was also crying. An ugly, awful, cry that seemed to be somewhere between joy and relief? Tears streamed down her face and mucus came down her nostrils as she continued to hold her two breasts tightly.

"Yotsuha... you're alive..." 'Mitsuha' breathed out.

"... sis?" Yotsuha said with a look of complete terror and confusion.

"YOTSUHAAA-" 'Mitsuha' shouted as she crawled along the floor to reach her. Only to be stopped by a sliding wooden doorway that interposed itself in between her.

Yup... her sister had officially lost her mind.

* * *

**Taki's Advanced Persona**

** Name: ** Eros

** Arcana: ** The Lovers

** Bio: **The son of Aphrodite and Ares. Eros is a god of trickery and love, who is said to launch arrows while blindfolded and let his arrows fly wild. Those struck by his arrows fall in love with the first person they see, leading to a myriad of impassioned incidents. In some stories, he is an ancient god who came after Erebus, Nyx and Tartarus, and was a powerful light born within the darkness.

**Advanced Skill:** Reflect Light


	19. A Love Song for Everyone's Souls

**Note: To Improve your reading experience. When you see the ****[ /watch?v=BdLIQK4Fz8g ] appear, please put in in front of a youtube link in a new tab and listen as you read. Once you read the [~] symbol close the tab.**

Taki was in Mitsuha's body again. He was back here. Before the city was destroyed. Before everyone was lost forever. He needed to figure out how to save everyone... the TV world had to be behind this somehow. The murderer had to be linked to this in some way. The REAL murderer.

As he dressed himself in Mitsuha's school uniform he noted her hair was cut and that her chord was missing. Taki silently winced as he recalled why this was... if only he had known. If only he began switching with her before all of this... he shook his head. It wasn't the time for this. The 'Taki' right now was in Tokyo struggling to get through class and unaware of anything going on. He didn't even have a persona at this point. There was no point trying to get him involved.

Taki walked down the stairs to see that Yotsuha had left already. It only made sense. Taki had gotten... a bit emotional upon realizing that he had successfully made it back here. No doubt Yotsuha thought her sister had gone even more crazy than before. He'd just have to roll with it for now and hope Mitsuha understood later. He looked outside to see the thick yellow fog continue to envelope the town. Taki's eyes narrowed as he frowned.

"There's still time," he said to himself. He didn't notice Mitsuha's grandmother walk into the kitchen and notice him, her own eyes widening somewhat as she saw him standing there.

"Oh... it's you," her grandmother said, "the trickster."

Taki froze as he looked to Mitsuha's grandmother. She could tell? Was she the only one who could tell? No there was someone else right? Someone he could only vaguely remember... but that wasn't important right now.

"Grandma? You knew?" Taki asked. Mitsuha's grandmother nodded.

"Call it old woman's intuition. Call it familial bonds. I could sense you weren't really my granddaughter. At first I was concerned. But she would return to me regularly so I assumed, whatever was plaguing her, she didn't mind too much," her grandmother nodded as she sat down at the table, "the Miyamizu family has always been the attention for the supernatural. The gods of these lands have always been drawn to our family and we in turn have always stood to enforce this family."

Her grandmother sighed as she took a sip of tea.

"Mitsuha's mother, for example, was killed when the god of death descended from the moon and sought to end the world. It was only through the miracle and sacrifice of a Messiah that the rest of us lived," her grandmother explained.

Taki just stared at her for a long moment then slowly shook his head. He wasn't about to deny that, but whatever that was seemed irrelevant to the very real events going on right now.

"Grandma listen," Taki began, "I know I'm... a trickster. But I'm here for a reason! The murderer of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi? ISN'T TARO NAMATAME! Whoever they are, they're related to the TV world! And if they keep getting away with this, they're going to make everyone in the town disappear into the fog!"

Now it was time for Mitsuha's grandmother to be surprised. Her eyes widened as Taki spoke to her and explained everything that happened. The TV world, Personas, Mitsuha's friends, the murderer... he even hinted he might not be from this exact timeframe.

"That's... all quite a story. But... how do you plan on convincing your friends that Namatame didn't murder the announcer lady and Konishi-san?" Mitsuha's grandmother asked.

Taki paused, his eyes stared at her for a second before looking down at the floor.

"I don't know," was all he said.

* * *

As Taki ran down the streets he noted the fog made it near impossible to see. He had already put on the glasses Teddie had given to Mitsuha however, he knew enough about the TV world that he could at least do this. He started to hear the gang up ahead.

"Woa! It IS the fog from the TV world!" Chie gasped.

"We should probably talk this over after school," Yu said.

Taki turned a corner and rushed up to the group.

"GUYS!" Taki shouted as he saw them.

"MITSUHA!? Your hair!" Rise gasped as she saw them approach.

"Never mind that!" Taki responded as he tried to catch his breath, "LISTEN... Taro Namatame... isn't the killer!"

The gang's eyes widened a bit as they saw Taki stand there determinedly.

"Excuse me?" Yosuke asked.

"That's... a pretty sudden thing to spring on us right here and now Mitsuha," Kanji replied.

"Where did this come from?" Naoto inquired.

"Listen I... I can't explain everything right now," Taki began, "but you have to trust me on this. Namatame may have kidnapped us and put us into the TV world, but I don't think he murdered Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi!"

"We freaking heard him SAY he put them into the TV!" Yosuke responded.

"He said he put US into the TV! He never mentioned Mayumi Yamano or Saki Konishi!" Taki said, "listen I can explain EVERYTHING once we find them but for now we need to-"

Yu walked up to Taki and put a hand on his shoulder, "Alright Mitsuha. Calm down. We'll go to Junes after school and hold a meeting. You can explain what you figured out there."

Taki looked up into Yu's eyes and nodded. They both shared a silent agreement as the group proceeded on to school.

* * *

The group was sitting at the Junes food court reading news articles. The only difference now was, Taki had managed to find older articles regarding Mayumi Yamano's death as well as Saki Konishi's.

"Lotta articles about this fog," Chie said, "saying it may contain harmful substances?"

"It's the TV world," Taki responded, "it's gotta be. Unless we figure out how the murderer and it are connected we won't save Inaba."

"Woa woa woa!" Yosuke began, "Mitsuha I know you're a weirdo but this is too much! First you disappear for a day, come back with your HAIR CUT and now you're claiming that Namatame, that crazy guy who was ranting about saving people while throwing them into the TV world, ISN'T the killer?"

"Mitsu-chan is pretty scary right now," Teddie admitted as he sat down.

"Yea Mitsuha, ya ain't makin' any sense!" Kanji responded, "is this related to that online phantom thief thing?"

Taki blinked. Right. The 'Phantom Thieves' didn't exist yet. They wouldn't exist for another three or so years. Of course they'd find all of that bizarre. He needed to try and think of a way to show them that Namatame might not be the killer...

"Miyamizu-san," Naoto began, "I respect your determination in this regard. But the simple matter is that all the facts point to Taro Namatame being the killer. He undoubtedly had the means to kidnap all of us. He undoubtedly kidnapped Nanako-chan and took her into the TV world and he was undoubtedly mentally unwell."

"You gotta admit," Rise sighed, "his cognition of events was pretty messed up. He thought killing people was 'saving' them."

Taki blinked. A word that Rise said struck a chord with him.

"Cognition," Taki repeated, "Rise... that's it!"

Taki stood up and smiled at the group.

"Something didn't make sense in what he said to us!" Taki responded.

"By all means then," Yu said, "tell us."

"Okay. Think about it. Even if somebody's cognition of reality is messed up, it'd still operate under its own internal logic. He didn't call us sacrifices. He didn't call us tributes. He said 'you're the ones I saved'. To all of us. And we're all alive."

"I see," Naoto responded with a nod, "why would he consider 'saving' people killing them if he thinks he saved us?"

"Then he said, 'if I didn't put you in here. How would you have wound up'," Taki responded.

"Didn't he mean facing our shadows?" Rise responded.

"No no no... no think about it," Taki shook his head, "the timeline of events doesn't make a lot of sense if we imagine Taro Namatame as the killer."

Taki took a pen out from his school uniform and drew an X over a portrait of Mayumi Yamano on the table in front of them.

"First. He puts Mayumi Yamano into the TV. She dies. Let's say this happens on accident, we don't know. Either way: he would've known putting someone into the TV kills them," Taki explained as he proceeded to draw an X over Saki Konishi's portrait, causing a small wince from Yosuke, "so he does the same thing to Saki Konishi. Puts her into the TV. She dies."

Taki plugged up the pen then and proceeded to point it directly at Yukiko.

"Then. He kidnaps Yukiko and puts her into the TV. But she doesn't die. Note that he doesn't attempt to put her into the TV again. He moves onto Kanji next. Then Rise. Then Naoto, then... me... then finally, Nanako," Taki explained as he pointed to each person as they were brought up, only pausing briefly to remember to refer to himself instead of Mitsuha, "why then does he say, 'you're the ones I saved'?"

"Maybe he thinks putting people into the TV is a test?" Yosuke asked, "that only people who can come out of it are worth to survive?"

"Then why didn't he call us 'survivors' or 'champions' or 'worthy'?" Taki asked.

"I think Mitsuha makes a good point," Yu said, "we never got to talk to Namatame fully. We should speak to him if we can."

Yosuke crossed his arms and sighed, "alright fine. But if anything goes wrong-"

"Relax Yosuke," Taki responded, "nothing will go wron-"

Suddenly. Yu's phone rang as he picked it up. His eyes widened as he looked to the group.

"Guys... it's- it's Nanako-" Yu began.

Taki's arms fell to his side. Oh crap he forgot about this.

* * *

Taki knew that Nanako had died in the hospital. It was apart of the report that Futaba had told him. He just didn't realize it would happen today of all days. Still, standing here in silence over Nanako's worsening condition only made him more tense. Dammit he had to save everyone here and Nanako was the first victim. Suddenly, Yosuke spoke up.

"Hey. Teddie," he looked to the lithe blonde, "Teddie... can't you do something?"

Teddie stared back with an expression both confused and distraught.

"The fog from the TV world is what's killing her right? Don't you know something that could help her!? Like a cure or- or some kind of anti-fog... THING!?" Yosuke said in desperation.

"I'm... thinking... I'm thinking really hard but I... I can't do anything, I'm just a useless bear!" Teddie shouted in his distraught voice. Taki moved up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He may not have liked the bear... thing... guy but he had to try and settle this.

"Ignore Yosuke, okay Teddie? I'm sure you're trying your hardest... I'm sure if you could, you'd give your life for Nanako-chan," Taki said reassuringly.

"... give my life for her," Teddie repeated somberly as he looked down.

"Dammit... why her!?" Kanji said, "she's just a little kid! Why her!?"

"Let's stay calm," Yu said.

"Stay calm!? STAY CALM!? How am I suppose to be calm at a time like this!?" Kanji shouted back.

"Come on guys," Chie said nervously, "I'm sure Nanako-chan will pull through."

As they talked, Adachi approached the group with a surprised expression.

"Oh. You guys are still here?" Adachi said.

"Adachi-san! How's Dojima doing?" Yosuke asked.

"His wounds opened up again. The doctors are trying to get him to calm down but... as you can imagine it's not easy," Adachi explained with a melancholic tone.

"How's the case against Namatame?" Naoto responded.

"Well... about that. We don't have a lot of evidence... but the mayor-" Adachi began but was interrupted by a nurse entering the hallway from Nanako's room.

"Narukami-san?" the nurse said as she looked to Yu, "she's calling out to you... please come with me."

Yu hurriedly moved into the room as the nurse guided him inside. The group watched in fear as they moved up to the door. The only person to not move was Taki, who approached Adachi and spoke to him.

"What were you about to say with the mayor?" Taki asked as Adachi looked to him.

"Oh. Well you are his daughter so I guess you should know," Adachi said, "he's been pulling his hair out over these incidents all year. And this fog and people's concerns? He's pretty on edge. Re-election's coming up you know."

Taki rubbed his chin. He had almost forgotten that the mayor was Mitsuha's father and their relationship was hardly... amicable.

"He's been listening to that Shido guy too. So from the sounds of it, he's gonna step in and put Namatame away himself, evidence be damned," Adachi explained as Taki's eyes widened. No. NO!

If that happened then Namatame couldn't tell them what he knew about the TV world! He'd be gone and they'd have no way of knowing who the real killer was! Dammit! Taki rubbed his head and grit his teeth, trying desperately to think of a way out of this. As he did, Dojima and a nurse walked past the two and entered into Nanako's room. The terrible news was about to be delivered.

* * *

It was a few minutes later and Dojima was slowly walking away from the room, his mind lost in fugue as everyone else saw him move away. Everyone else was crying or coping with the tragedy of it all as best as they could. Taki meanwhile simply watched them all with mounting stress growing on his face. It wasn't as though he didn't care for Nanako, he was as distraught as the rest, but he knew unless he did something NOW that they would all die. The doctor came out to give his meager condolences to Yu.

"We did all that we could... but we never found out what was wrong with her... we're sorry," the Doctor said.

Soon, Adachi came up from behind the group once more.

"Oh Jesus... did Nanako-chan really... wait... where's Dojima-san going? That's not the way to his room," Adachi said as though he was trying to process a million things at once.

"I'm not sure... wait... Adachi-" Yu turned to the man, "where is Taro Namatame right now?"

"Oh shit. He's in this hospital!" Adachi said.

"W-what!?" Rise said as she sniffled back tears, "y-you brought him here!?"

Taki's eyes widened. If he was here then- DAMMNIT THEY STILL HAD A CHANCE TO FIGURE THIS OUT!

"He was ill when he was brought in! We didn't have a choice! He's under guard security but..." Adachi began as Kanji suddenly grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"COUGH IT UP! WHERE'S HIS ROOM!?" Kanji demanded.

"Please!" Taki responded.

"URK... T-TOP FLOOR! SECOND SURGICAL WARD! FURTHEST ROOM BACK!" Adachi coughed out as he was promptly dropped by Kanji and the gang proceeded to run off. The only person not to follow was Teddie... who remained by Nanako's side.

* * *

The little girl lay there. Her body still. The warmth slowly fading as Teddie stood next to her with a look of both confusion and despair on his face.

"You know... I never really thought about my name before all of this," Teddie said to the body, "... why I called myself Teddie. I mean... it just seemed natural to me. Of course that was my name. What else could it be?"

Teddie lowered his head.

"But then I started to wonder where that name came from... and now I'm not so sure... a teddie bear is suppose to protect their child from bad things, right?" Teddie asked as he slowly moved his hand over Nanako's own hand, "but I couldn't even do that... not for Nana-chan... not for anyone... I... I don't know what I can do but this..."

Slowly, Teddie's body began to glow as lights began to fade in and out around him.

"This body... isn't real, is it?" Teddie asked as suddenly his form slowly began to dissipate from reality, "I'm sorry Nana-chan... I hope you're happy... wherever you are-"

And just like that, the small blonde boy seemed to vanish into thin air. Leaving behind only the faintest of lights which slowly fell onto Nanako's body.

Once Teddie was completely gone, a nurse somberly moved into the hospital and began to look things over before the body could be moved... suddenly. A small blip appeared on the monitor.

Huh?" the nurse looked up.

* * *

"Let go of me... I need to speak to him..." Dojima said as two police guards grabbed Dojima and held him firm.

"D-detective we can't-" one of the guards began but Dojima interrupted him.

"DON'T YOU CAN'T ME YOU BASTARD-" Dojima shouted as he suddenly hunched over, clutching a now reopening wound.

"D-DETECTIVE!" one of the guards shouted.

"THAT BASTARD... HE KILLED HER... HE KILLED HER GODDAMNIT!" Dojima shouted with tears in her eyes, "SHE WAS ALL I HAD LEFT... SHE'S THE ONLY ONE... GIVE HER BACK..."

The group slowly approached the ranting Dojima as the guards tried their best to console him. Taki took to the lead next to Yu.

"Detective Dojima please!" one of the guards shouted.

"Nanako..." Dojima whimpered out as he slowly fell to his knees once more.

"Dojima-san..." Yu began as he slowly held out his arm to the man he called uncle... suddenly, a voice interrupted the sorrow.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mitsuha cringed at the voice she recognized. The group turned to see the mayor, Mitsuha's father, approach the group with his arms folded. A couple more police officers were behind him.

"M-mayor Miyamizu?" one of the guards said.

"This man. Taro Namatame, was it?" he asked with a folding of his arms, "he's responsible for the murders and chaos in this town, I take it?"

"Well... supposedly, but we don't have much evidence and he's clearly-" one of the guards began but was interrupted by the clearly disgruntled politician.

"That's enough. I'm not interested in hearing long-winded extrapolations of what's been happening! My duty to this town is to keep the peace, and keep the people here happy and safe!" Mayor Miyamizu walked forward, pushing the investigation team out of the way. For a second his eyes wandered onto Taki, who looked at him with an expression that made the mayor pause for a second before shacking his head and moving to Dojima. Once the mayor approached the detective, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryotaro... I... am truly sorry for your loss," he said with perhaps the closest thing to sincerity he had in his voice since Mitsuha could remember, "which is why I'm putting an end to this right now."

Mayor Miyamizu adjusted his tie and looked to the two guards, then back to the force that had followed him in there.

"Under Mayoral decree. Taro Namatame WILL be sentenced to a maximum security facility, for the murders of both Mayumi Yamano AND Saki Konishi. AND will be escorted from this town via police transport, IMMEDIATELY."

"WHAT!?" Taki shouted as the group simply looked to each other in resignation. Having no real reason to buy that Namatame wasn't the killer quite yet.

Soon Mayor Miyamizu turned and began walking away from the group, heading back to the front foray as the guards slowly began to move into Namatame's room. Taki began to follow him.

"HEY! Mitsuha!" Chie shouted back.

"Dammit what's with her!? Why is she so adamant about this!?" Yosuke shouted.

Yu rubbed his chin Ryotaro was slowly helped to his feet. As he continued to sob uncontrollably a nurse quickly ran back to the remaining group.

"D-DOJIMA-SAN!?" the nurse shouted "it's your daughter! She's... she's come back around!"

"W-what?" Dojima said as he looked to the nurse, tears streaming down his face as the gang simply looked on in shock.

* * *

As the mayor walked to the front doorway, Taki ran up to him.

"HEY!" Taki shouted. The mayor stopped and turned around.

"Mitsuha. I don't know what this is about but-" he started but Taki interrupted him.

"This is about Taro Namatame! He's not the murderer!" Taki stated.

"I'm- sorry WHAT?" the mayor began.

"He's... involved in this thing, somehow, but he's not the one who killed the announcer or Saki Konishi! You have to believe me-" Taki began.

"Believe your inane rantings!? Why!? What is this? Some kind of bid for attention!?" the mayor asked.

"Look. Let me and my friends speak to Taro Namatame. Just give us thirty minutes and we can-" Taki began but was interrupted once again.

"Don't be insane! That man is a danger to society and I'm not about to let ANYONE. Let alone MY OWN DAUGHTER speak to him! Honestly Mitsuha you've been defiant before but THIS is ridiculous. I should call for a doctor. See if you're well-" the mayor began looking around but now it was time for Taki to interrupt him.

Taki grabbed the man by his collar, dragged him down and gave him a glare that succinctly communicated his anger at the man.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU SHITTY ADULT! This town you apparently love so much is going to be destroyed unless the real killer is found! It's not Namatame! I know this! The real killer is SOMEWHERE OUT THERE and you're going to get rid of the ONLY GOOD LEAD WE HAVE!" Taki shouted into his face. The mayors expression started out enraged... but slowly shifted to confusion... then finally fear as slowly something dawned on him.

"... you... you aren't Mitsuha," he breathed out. Taki let go of his collar and slowly backed away.

"Who... who are you?" the mayor asked in a worried tone as Taki continued to back away from him... he knew. Of course he knew. He was her father. Just like her grandmother somehow... they could just tell.

* * *

It was a minute later as Taki was walking back down the hospital corridors when she ran back into the others, who were leaving Nanako's room.

"Mitsuha! You won't believe it," Chie said happily.

"Nanako-chan came around! She's alive!" Rise responded.

Taki froze as he looked up at the group. A hollow smile moved onto his face.

"She... she is?" Taki said, "that's... good I guess."

"What's up?" Yosuke asked, "aren't you at least a bit happy Nanako-chan's alive!?"

"OF COURSE I AM!" Taki shouted back angrily, "but... fat lotta good that does. The Mayor's gonna escort Namatame out of here soon. I couldn't get him to give us an audience with him either."

"You're still going on about that!?" Yosuke asked.

"Yosuke. I think Mitsuha might have at least a point," Naoto responded, "there are still things about Namatame that don't make sense and NEED clarification. If the Mayor is denying us the opportunity to at least speak with him then that still leaves many questions unanswered."

Yosuke crossed his arms and looked away. He looked more distraught than angry however, Nanako's survival apparently catching him off-guard.

"So... you couldn't get the mayor on our side?" Chie asked.

"That's odd considering you're his daughter. You think he'd at least listen to you," Yukiko said.

"Yea... his daughter..." Taki said bitterly, unable to confront the fact he wasn't... he- "... he would listen to her. Yes."

"Mitsuha?" Chie asked as suddenly Taki's eyes widened. He needed to find Mitsuha. She needed to be here. But where would she be?

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened. Her hand twitched. Her legs shuffled. She was... in heavy clothing. And somewhere underground?

Suddenly Mitsuha's eyes burst open as she slowly began to stand up from where she was laying. She was in... the shrine? The Musubi one her grandmother took her to? She hadn't been here for... well she wanted to say years but she knew Taki had been here- wait- Taki!?

She blinked as she looked down at her body. It was Taki's body. She had switched places again!?

She stood up and looked around. Slowly she exited from the cavern and made her way out into the swamp of the surrounding fields.

* * *

Taki started to run from the group as he began to exit the town on foot.

"MISTUHA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Chie shouted out as Taki simply kept moving.

"JUST KEEP NAMATAME HERE FOR AS LONG AS YOU CAN OKAY!?" Taki shouted back as he moved off into the fog-covered forests. He had to reach the precipice. The mountain where the shrine was. If they really did switch then Mitsuha would be there, right?

* * *

Eventually she mad her way to the uppermost ridge. What she saw... horrified her. Inaba was covered, enveloped even in a thick blanket of fog. Biohazard signs were up around the are and slowly Mitsuha fell to her knees... she remembered everything now. Nanako died. Shadows were in the city. The fog kept getting thicker and thicker and the others- the others had died. She had died.

Mitsuha slowly rubbed her body close. They were dead. Her grandmother. Yotsuha. Narukami-kun. Chie. Yukiko... even Kanji-kun. They were all dead. And so was she. But now she was here? As Taki? What did it all mean?

"Why?" she asked as she slowly buried her head into her arms, "why did this happen?"

Mitsuha sat there. Gently sobbing to herself for what felt like an eternity as she slowly lost any clue as to where to proceed. How could this have happened? This place, her town, this place that was so boring and sedentary and nondescript. Suddenly a hotbed for murders, strange monsters and everything! Had she really gone insane!? She remembered meeting Taki and he didn't know her and-and now here she was! In his body again but... but was it a lie? Was it all just some bizarre hallucination?

She went to Tokyo. There were no talks of Phantom Thieves. Nobody discussing their adventures. People like Kamoshida and Kaneshiro and Madarame weren't even brought up! Was it all really just a delusion? Then why was Inaba destroyed!? What was going on!?

She almost thought she heard her own voice on the wind. A voice screaming her own name. She heard it again. Her own voice screaming her own name. She really had lost it. How could she yell her own-

Her head stood up. No. No if she was in Taki's body then maybe who she was hearing was-

"TAKI!?" she shouted as she looked around.

* * *

"MITSUHA!" Taki shouted as he climbed to the top of the mountain. His knees scraped, his arms cut, his legs buckling under the stress as he began looking around. He didn't know why. Maybe it was his body calling back for his soul, maybe it was some ephemeral connection the two just had but either way he could tell that Mitsuha was close by. She was in the future in his body, yes but he knew she was there.

He just... needed to think of a way to contact her. Slowly he began rushing forward. Running for a solid minute before he felt the sensation pass and move behind him. Taki stopped and turned around... the feeling was still there... she was there. She was there but... but also not. He had to tell her to return to her body and speak to her father but-...

Taki looked down at the earth. There was nothing he could do. Was there? Who on earth could possibly help him at a moment like this.

[ _/watch?v=BdLIQK4Fz8g_ ]

… suddenly. A blue butterfly gently flapped into his field of vision. Taki froze as the butterfly gently floated above him.

* * *

Mitsuha watched as another butterfly moved past her and gently floated next to the first butterfly that had moved in front of her. She watched as another, then another appeared. Over time, more and more butterflies started to flutter past her and make their way toward each other. Each one stopping in mid air and landing on what appeared to be some kind of invisible object.

* * *

Soon there was nothing but an entire wall of blue butterflies, glowing and flapping in front of Taki as they seemed to simply dissipate into the ether. Leaving behind a... glowing blue door?

Slowly, Taki moved his arm up to reach for it.

* * *

Mitsuha moved her arm up to touch the strange blue doorway.

* * *

In an instant, Taki found himself walking through a blue tinted room. Fog poured in around him as he approached what appeared to be a chamber of some sort with a hole in it. He blinked as he saw a figure moving out of the fog toward him.

Taki... was in his own body again. He could tell instantly. His legs moved with the weight and size he was most accustomed to, and he could tell instantly that the figure moving to approach him was smaller than him but... somehow instantly recognizable.

A haunting aria played as Taki simply stared at the approaching figure. He smiled to himself.

"Mitsuha," he greeted as he closed his eyes.

Mitsuha stood just a couple feet away from him. Her own eyes widened as her mouth hung open. This was Taki... he was here and he recognized her. He was real and she could talk to him and- and-

"Taki..." she gasped as she ran up and put her hands on him. She looked him over and simply smiled as earnestly as she ever did as tears streamed down her face, "it's really you..."

"When we switched bodies," he explained, "I was actually 3 years into the future. So when you... met me, I didn't recognize you."

"This is incredible," Mitsuha said as she looked him over, "but... how did you switch with me back there?"

"I uh... I drank your Kuchikamizake-" Taki began and she suddenly lurched back.

"YOU WHAT!? YOU- YOU PERVERT! THAT STUFF HAD MY SPIT IN IT!" she shouted.

"I-I'm sorry! It was to save your life!" he responded nervously.

"That's... true I guess but- WHAT ABOUT WHEN YOU TOUCHED MY BOOBS!?" she accused.

"I... I got no defense for that. They were just there and... I'm sorry-" he bent over and clapped his hands in front of him.

"What else did you do!?" she shouted.

"H-huh?" Taki asked.

"YOU KNOW! Being in a girl's body! I'm sure you were curious... what it was like-" she began.

"What what was like?" Taki interrupted.

"Well you know how... the other... one works when-" Mitsuha continued before she just grabbed her head and shook her head violently, "N-NEVERMIND! FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!"

There was an awkward pause between the two as they just stared at each other. A small laugh escaped Taki's mouth. Mitsuha followed suit. Soon both were laughing heartily over what they had just said. A combination at the relief of meeting one another as well as their shared experiences gave them an opportunity to be reminded that this person was the same one they'd shared notes with and experienced through months of living each others lives.

Soon however. Their laughter ceased as Taki's expression grew hard.

"Mitsuha," he began, "Taro Namatame isn't the killer. I know this. You saw Inaba get swallowed right?"

"Yes... I think you're right Taki-kun. No... I know you're right," she responded.

"Namatame's the only lead you have right now. You need to speak with him but your father is about to have him escorted from Inaba!" Taki responded.

"D-dad?" Mitsuha responded as she looked down and rubbed her elbow a bit, "... you're saying I need to confront him. Right?"

"... Mitsuha... you don't need a Persona or magic powers to change somebody's heart," Taki said to her, "if your father is a good man deep down. I think you can reach that."

"... okay Taki-kun," Mitsuha said as she smiled at him, "I'll change my father's heart."

Taki smiled at her and reached into his coat. Slowly he pulled out a black envelope and handed it to her. She took it from him and opened it.

"AH! My Kumihimo!" she responded as she took it out of the envelope and proceeded to tie it over her head like a hairband. Pocketing the black envelope into her school uniform promptly.

"It was a good luck charm for a few years! I kept it with me," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," she responded with a grateful expression as the two looked to each other.

"Mitsuha there's something else... someone... someone or something said I'd forget your name," he explained as he lowered his head down and closed his eyes, "so I just want you to know that-" [~]

Taki opened his eyes and the aria was gone. The blue room had disappeared. He was alone now. On the mountain top. In his own body once more. The envelope was gone. The Kumihimo was gone. Everything he had to remember her by was... gone...

"No..." Taki's eyes widened, "NO! NO! Please! I wanted her to know- to know that I..."

Taki fell to his knees.

"To know that I... to know... to know her name... what was it?" he looked down at the earth and slowly began to lean over. His arms reached out and gripped the earth.

"Dammnit... please... I don't want to forget EVERYTHING..." he said, "just let me remember her name. That's it."

"Please..." Taki whined into the night air as the uncaring night slowly passed on. Perpetually hanging the world in an unending state between salvation and damnation.


	20. To Catch a Murderer

"Please... please I didn't... I didn't..." Namatame breathed as he was slowly escorted out of the hospital. Several armed police trailed him as Mayor Miyamizu walked with the group to a transport van.

"Take him away from here! You hear me!?" the mayor shouted as the investigation group approached him.

"Uhm... Mayor Miyamizu?" Rise started as she approached him.

"Hrm? Oh... you're that idol, right? And you're all-" he stopped as he turned to acknowledge Rise and the others.

"Do you really think it's fair to do this to Namatame?" Rise asked.

"There is no due process here," Naoto said, "you're simply looking to alleviate people's worries by pinpointing the most convenient scapegoat!"

"That's enough!" he scolded, "I'm not about to listen to a bunch of CHILDREN on what I should be doing as the electoral representative of this town! Did SHE put you up to this?"

A silence fell over the group as Yu spoke up.

"This isn't right. You know this," Yu said as the mayor silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"What is this? Some kind of after school investigation club!? Shouldn't you children be looking into things more your own caliber? Like who stole the class pet or something!?" he shouted indignantly.

"Stop treating us like we're stupid just cause we're younger than you!" Kanji shouted back.

"Watch your TONGUE! Brat. Otherwise you'll-" the mayor began but was interrupted by a voice reaching up over all of them.

"That's enough!" Mitsuha's voice rang out as the group stopped. They saw her approach the group. Her body was bruised, nicked and covered in dirt and muck. Her chord had somehow returned to her head and she looked to the mayor with a stare of cold determination.

"You! What're you-" the mayor began as he looked to her then stopped as his eyes blinked, "... M-Mitsuha?"

He couldn't deny it now. This was definitely her. The feeling he got before. The strange alienation he felt from... that thing walking around in his daughter's skin was gone. Standing there was most certainly his daughter but... not as he remembered her. There was something different about her, but undeniably her.

"... dad," Mitsuha began, "let us speak with Taro Namatame."

"... what is this? Even you are-" the mayor began but was interrupted.

"I'M TIRED OF YOU BEING ASHAMED OF ME!" Mitsuha shouted as the rest of the investigation team suddenly took a step back. Suddenly an uneasy awkwardness fell over the group as they realized some dirty laundry was being aired.

"A-ashamed!? I'm not-" the mayor began but was interrupted by the girl once more.

"Of course you are! You always tell me to walk more upright! Or tuck in my shirt! Or fix my skirt length or something! And then you go back to work on your damn campaign like I don't even exist!" Mitsuha shouted at him, "and you have the gall to act like you 'still care about me'!?"

"I-I DO CARE ABOUT YOU!" he shouted back.

"When was the last time you visited me at school!? Or the shrine!? Or bothered to come to one of my rituals!? None of that matters at all to you, does it!?" Mitsuha shouted. The mayor fell deathly quiet as she dared to speak up again, "it's all cause you're just ashamed of me! Ashamed to have the gross spit-sake shrine maiden girl as a daughter! You think it's bad public image and you're just trying to correct a mistake you made long ago!"

THAT set the mayor off.

"HOW DARE YOU... THAT WAS NO MISTAKE! I LOVED FUTABA WITH ALL OF MY HEART! THE ONLY MISTAKE WAS THAT I LET MYSELF LOVE HER TOO MUCH I COULDN'T STAND TO KNOW SHE GAVE HER LIFE TO SAVE YOU!" he shouted.

A silence fell over both the investigation team and Mitsuha. She looked down at the ground.

"... so you do hate me?" she said.

"..." the mayor grit his teeth, removed his glasses and rubbed his now moist eyes, "Mitsuha... I... it's all so hard to explain."

"Then you better START!" she shouted at him, "what do you MEAN she 'sacrificed herself' to save me?"

"... it was... hard to describe but... when she fell ill I could sense that... that somehow it felt she was saving you from some terrible fate... it was as if she were accepting death. In your place," the mayor explained, "I knew because I knew her. I know all about this... strange paranormal stuff. Ever since I was in high school."

"So that's why you hate me? Cause I took away your precious wife? You'd really hate your own daughter for that reason?" Mitsuha asked.

"... yes... and cause of that. I hated myself for just as long... I hate that I resented you, Mitsuha. You were my daughter and all I could feel was pain when I looked at you," the mayor explained, "it drove me mad. I... I couldn't talk to you as a father. Not without feeling uncontrollable, irrational hatred at EVERYTHING."

"So that it, then?" Mitsuha asked as she looked up at him, "I'm just an object of scorn for your own damn loss? Is that all?"

"... Mitsuha... why are you speaking to me like this? You're making me feel things I haven't felt for years," he said with noticeable sorrow in his voice.

"I'm speaking to you like this so you'll understand. However hard it is for me to confront you, however much it's tearing my own soul apart, I NEED you to reach in and become the better person," Mitsuha said, "please. LET US SPEAK TO TARO NAMATAME! He's somehow related to not only the murders but the fog and I think even our personas-"

Mitsuha stopped as the Investigation team suddenly threw up their hands and tried to cut her off. Just as they did and she stopped herself however, the mayor paused.

"... h-huh? P-personas?" he asked.

"UH..." Mitsuha began nervously as she suddenly seemed to back away from him. Suddenly the Mayor seemed much more contemplative. A police officer approached him.

"Sir? Namatame's in the van. We're ready to move off," the officer said.

The mayor slowly turned to him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"... I want you and the men to go secure the perimeter of the hospital," the mayor ordered.

"... sir?" the officer began.

"We don't know if he has allies waiting to jump us upon his escort out. A... vengeful family member, maybe an accomplice of some sort, a co-worker who was in on it," the mayor explained.

"S-sir that doesn't seem very-" the officer began but was cut off.

"I SAID! Take your men and go search the perimeter before we move out! Alright!?" the mayor commanded.

"Y-YES! OKAY!" the officer nodded before running off.

"... d-dad?" Mitsuha asked as the man's face softened significantly.

"... you have thirty minutes. Ask him as much as you need," he said with a shake of his head, "but... that's it. Alright?"

"... dad," Mitsuha let out a soft sigh as the mayor turned and walked away from the group.

"Woa... that was intense," Yosuke commented once he was out of earshot.

"Sorry for eavesdropping but... daaamn girl. I didn't know you had that kinda baggage," Chie admitted.

"That guy pisses me off but... I guess it worked out in the end huh?" Kanji said.

"Let's not waste any time. We have to speak to Namatame, now," Naoto said.

* * *

Soon the group was inside the van. Namatame sat there. His wrists in handcuffs and his face frozen in confusion and terror as he looked around.

"Y-you," Namatame said as he saw the group approach him.

"Taro Namatame? We... would like to ask you some questions," Naoto said.

"... that little girl... is she... is she really dead?" Namatame breathed out.

"She was for a second," Yu responded, "but she recovered. She's okay. For now..."

"... thank god," Namatame's eyes grew less horrified as he looked away from them, "that place... that was no paradise. It was... horrible."

"Yer damn right it was," Kanji responded.

"Namatame. Can you please tell us... who was the first person you put into the TV?" Naoto asked.

Namatame stopped... and pointed at Yukiko.

"H-Huh!? Me!?" Yukiko responded.

"Yes... you were the first person I believed I could save," Namatame admitted.

"I don't follow... how did you think putting Yukiko into a TV would SAVE her?" Chie asked.

"More importantly. Does this mean you deny that you killed Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi?" Naoto asked.

"What? No... no I would never kill Mayumi. Not in a million years," Namatame said, "she was... she was everything to me. After my marriage with Misuzu went sour she... it was like she understood me. Then our affair went public and I lost my position. My job... I was forced to return home and take up the family business."

Namatame shook his head as he looked down at the floor, "I fell into despair. There was no way Mayumi could love me now... then one day. Something happened-"

* * *

** _ _ _ _I was wallowing in my own misery like usual. Up at night. Watching TV. Just wasting my life away as my parents called it... when suddenly._ _ _ _ **

Namatame sat in a dark room, chugging back a can of beer when suddenly the TV in front of him began to glow brightly. An outline of a woman appeared on it surrounded by yellow.

** _ _ _It was Mayumi... I was certain it was her! I was confused and entranced and... in my drunken mind I reached out to touch her and-_ _ _ **

The tipsy Namatame reached out to touch the TV screen, only for his hand to disappear into it as though it was made of water. Immediately he jumped back and fell over in shock.

** _ _ _It was the most bizarre thing. My hand it... it went into the TV! At first I thought I'd had one too many drinks and... I decided to go to bed... only next night._ _ _ **

The tipsy Namatame once again sat there watching TV late at night. Only now he saw the TV glow once more and the image was much more disturbing.

** _ _ _I saw Mayumi again. But this time it looked like she was... scared. Terrified even! She was in pain and running from something. I... I had to reach out to her again and-_ _ _ **

Namatame put his entire arm into the TV this time, screaming in panic and distress as he pulled it out and looked down at it in fear and confusion.

** _ _ _I knew then that it wasn't just some drunken nightmare... I really could put my body through a television screen. It made no sense to me. Was I blessed? Was I cursed? Was it unique to this TV? I went throughout the house and tried each one and sure enough- I was able to put my hand into each and every one._ _ _ **

** _ _ _I wasn't sure what to think at the time... then the next day I was met with the worst news of my life._ _ _ **

Namatame looked on in horror as he saw the news reports go live of Mayumi Yamano, hanging from the telephone wires, dead as a door nail.

** _ _ _Mayumi was dead. Murdered. I didn't know how. Or why. But... I thought back to what I had seen last night and the night before. I wondered if that had something to do with it!?_ _ _ **

** _ _ _So later that evening... I once again sat myself down in front of the TV and waited for something to happen. And sure enough..._ _ _ **

Namatame's eyes widened as he saw the picture shift to that of a young girl surrounded by yellow.

** _ _ _It was a young girl this time. A high school girl. I thought I recognized her around town. Being... well acquainted with the liquor-store owners however I soon recognized her as their daughter. Saki Konishi!_ _ _ **

** _ _ _I remembered what happened to Mayumi and I panicked! I... I approached her-_ _ _ **

"PLEASE YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!" Namatame shouted at Saki as the girl just raised her arms and backed away from him in disgust.

"Get away from me," she sighed witheringly.

"You don't understand! I saw you on the TV! I think something HORRIBLE might happen to you unless you-" he began but was cut off.

"A-ARE YOU THREATENING ME!?" the girl shouted.

"No! NO I'm not I swear!" Namatame responded as she quickly turned tail and ran.

"GET AWAY! I'LL CALL THE COPS ON YOU!" she shouted back.

** _ _ _I considered that... perhaps she was right. I was just going crazy. Maybe it was... the combination of everything? Mayumi's death? My loss of position? My failing marriage? It was all just... breaking my fragile mind... but then that night. That night I SAW IT._ _ _ **

Taro Namatame began shouting at his TV as he grabbed the sides of it. On it was the girl from before, Saki Konishi, in pain and clutching herself.

** _ _ _It was her! Saki Konishi! She was in pain and... and running! Just like Mayumi! And sure enough the next day she was dead too! Now I knew for CERTAIN that something was going on and I had to think of something!_ _ _ **

** _ _ _Which was when I saw you..._ _ _ **

Namatame stared at the screen. An outline of Yukiko appeared on it as his hands trembled.

"No... no no no NOT AGAIN... not this poor girl... not her too!" Namatame shouted as he grabbed his head.

** _ _ _I'm... I'm not sure what happened next but... I recall hearing a voice tell me that there was some place safe I could put them-_ _ _ **

* * *

_"_You heard a voice?" Mitsuha interrupted as Namatame broke from his story to look to the group.

"... yes. I don't remember much about it. I just know it... it felt like it was speaking directly too me! Perhaps it was just my inner thoughts but... the point was: I thought for certain if I put her into the TV she would be safe," Namatame explained, "AND SHE WAS! All of them were! Every student who appeared on the Television... after I put them in there and let the rains pass. They'd come back! Alive and well! I... I thought I was saving them!"

"But you weren't," Naoto explained, "you were in fact, imperiling all of us with your actions."

"When you go into the TV world, your shadow appears and reveals to you all of your negative aspects," Yosuke explained, "if you deny this shadow. It becomes a monster and tries to kill you."

"That's how Mayumi and Saki probably died," Chie explained, "they went into the TV and confronted their shadow and were devoured by it."

"I see that now," Namatame nodded, "that world... is full of monsters. It's all so horrible. To think... I was sending ALL OF YOU to such a place... and calling myself a savior at that... I'm appalled."

"You did what you thought was right," Yu said, "but if you had approached us afterward we could've told you the truth."

"I... I know," Namatame admitted, "but I didn't know what to think I... I was worried that if you confronted me you might try and stop me. I know that I... I essentially forced a lot of you in there. But I was SO CONVINCED I was saving you all that... that I couldn't risk exposing myself and potentially being stopped and imprisoned. If I was gone, who would protect you from the real killer?"

"But now you just caused all of us problems! And you almost killed Nanako-chan!" Rise shouted as Namatame simply lowered his head back down.

"I know... I know I failed now. I know I was horribly mistaken... I won't ask for forgiveness or pardon. I've wronged all of you. Endangered your lives and... touted myself as a savior on top of that... I deserve to be sent for jail for what I've done," Namatame said.

"Wait! Hold on," Mitsuha began, "you answered a LOT of questions but we still don't know who killed Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi!"

Namatame simply looked up at the group.

"... I'm afraid I don't know that either... if I did I would tell you all right now but... I'm afraid I'm as lost as all of you in that regard," he admitted.

"NO!" Mitsuha shouted, "we came this far! We did THIS MUCH! And you're just leaving us with this... NOTHING bit of information!?"

"I-... I'm sorry," Namatame said as tears welled in his eyes, "please I told you all that I can. That's all I know."

"YOU HAVE TO KNOW SOMETHING-" Mitsuha shouted as Yu put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mitsuha. Calm down," he said as the group suddenly heard one of the officer's voices.

"Alright! Area secured! Mayor says we should get back on it now," one of them shouted.

"We should leave," Yu said as the rest solemnly nodded.

As they began to walk out, Namatame shouted after them.

"PLEASE!" he shouted, "FIND OUT WHO KILLED MAYUMI! I BEG YOU! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN!"

* * *

As the team watched the van drive off they all came to understand the reality of the situation. The lead they had been tracking, following for almost a year now? Might as well call operation rubrum clupea.

"Looks like he's gone," Yosuke sighed.

"Think we can trust him?" Chie asked.

"Namatame's story correlates perfectly with our own experiences," Naoto explained, "also given his position and his willingness to accept imprisonment, he has little reason to lie about anything. With this in mind... I have no choice but to assume his testimony as fact."

Kanji threw his hand out and smacked a lamp post with a loud CLANG.

"DAMMNIT! That puts us back to square ONE! We don't know who the killer is!" Kanji shouted.

"Guys... it's getting late," Rise said, "let's... let's just go home okay? We can talk more about this tomorrow."

"Rise's right," Yu said, "we'll discuss how to proceed tomorrow."

"Hrm... wonder where Teddie went," Yosuke said as he looked around.

"He probably got lost somewhere in the hospital and wandered back home?" Chie suggested.

"I'm sure he'll be particularly relieved to hear about Nanako-chan," Yukiko said.

"Nanako-chan? What about her!? Is she-" Mitsuha began but was interrupted by Yosuke.

"She came around! She's alive now! But... Doctor's still monitoring her," he responded.

"Oh... thank god," Mitsuha smiled.

"Actually Mitsuha we should thank you," Chie said, "if you didn't come in and tell us to question Namatame then we might've still thought this case was over."

"It was fortuitous you apparently dawned upon Namatame not being the killer," Naoto agreed, "if I may ask. What drew you to that conclusion?"

Mitsuha paused as she looked to the group.

"... what... drew me?" she asked.

"Yea. You just... ran off a few hours ago then came back looking like that and started ranting at your dad and stuff," Yosuke said.

"Did... something happen in the woods or something?" Kanji asked.

"... what... what did I do?" Mitsuha asked as a hollow smile suddenly appeared on her face. Her eyes began to tear up.

"Woa! Mitsuha!?" Chie shouted.

"I don't remember... why don't I remember? I don't remember what I did but I know I did something. I met somebody. Somebody important but I don't remember- I DON'T REMEMBER-" Mitsuha suddenly shouted as she collapsed to her knees and began to openly bawl.

"I DON'T REMEMBER THEIR NAME... OR THEIR FACE OR- OR ANYTHING. WHY!?" she shouted.

"Ooookaaay," Yosuke said.

"Uhm... I think one of us should help her back home," Rise said.

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!?" Mitsuha shouted, "WHY DON'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING!?"

* * *

It was much later in the night as Mitsuha leaned over the now sleeping Yotsuha. A wash of relief was over her as she knew that she wouldn't have to tell her little sister about Nanako's death... but things still weren't resolved yet. There was still a murderer out there.

Mitsuha stood up and moved from Yotsuha's room into the kitchen where her grandmother sat. She turned to acknowledge Mitsuha with wide eyes.

"Ah... you're yourself again," she commented. Mitsuha didn't understand the comment, but she was use to her grandmother saying weird things so she decided to simply approach her and kneel down.

"Grandma... I spoke to... to dad today," she explained. Her grandmother's face soured.

"I see. What did you talk about?" she asked.

"... grandma... did mom... really sacrifice herself for me and Yotsuha?" Mitsuha questioned.

"... Mitsuha... it's hard to describe but... do you remember two winters ago? When you and Yotsuha fell ill during the night?" she asked. Mitsuha blinked and shook her head.

"Uh... no?" Mitsuha responded.

"Hrm... perhaps I should explain," her grandmother sighed as she beckoned Mitsuha to sit next to her, "the Miyamizu family has always been connected to the supernatural. It is all part of Musubi."

"Not this Musubi thing again," Mitsuha sighed.

"Musubi is a powerful god. It moves through all things. Connects us. Binds us together through invisible bonds. Have you heard that the wings of a butterfly, although very small, can create great winds through simple changes. In a sense, that is Musubi," her grandmother explained.

Butterfly huh? Why did that seem familiar to Mitsuha?

"It is the same principle. Events and people who're far and away, even they can effect us in profound ways that we may never fully understand. Your mother understood this 8 years ago. When something horrible fell upon this earth. A harbinger of the end. It was far and distant, but she could tell it would mean the end of all things... and she could sense that her precious daughters... would not live once it was reformed," her grandmother explained.

"I... don't understand. There was an evil god that tried to end the world?" Mitsuha asked.

"And it would have done so. Had a martyr not given his life to save us," her grandmother explained, "your mother and I were strong in our spirituality. We could hold off from being consumed by despair. You and Yotsuha however... you are still very young. And she could not bear to lose you... so she opted to meet her end in both of your place. And return to the sea of souls from which all life invariably begins and ends."

"Wait... grandma... you said this... 'thing' appeared 8 years ago? When mom died. But then you said me and Yotsuha got sick two years ago-" Mitsuha began as her grandmother put up her hand.

"Time is irrelevant when it comes to Musubi. Space is irrelevant too. Connections are what is important. Your mother accepted death then so she could save you later. I'm unsure why. Perhaps she knew it had to be accepted then or else it'd be too late, or perhaps she wanted to spare you the pain of having to grow older with her only to lose her so suddenly," her grandmother explained, "... perhaps my daughter was a bit of a fool herself."

"... so dad really did resent me and Yotsuha?" she asked solemnly.

"That man... to this day he infuriates me. Did I ever tell you how he happened upon this shrine? He came here one day, explaining how he was studying demons or something ridiculous like that," her grandmother explained.

"Demons?" Mitsuha asked as she raised an eyebrow, "where DID dad come from, exactly?"

"I believe he said he grew up in a town called Mikage-cho?" she shrugged, "either way. I'm done talking about that man. You should get some rest, dear."

"... alright. Thanks Grandma," Mitsuha nodded as she stood up and went to bed.

* * *

The next day had come and the investigation team once more found themselves sitting at the food court in Junes. The atmosphere was much more somber this time as both Mitsuha and Rise had gone out to find Teddie, hoping he was somewhere in the TV world.

"That stupid bear," Yosuke sighed, "where could he have run off to?"

"He was pretty upset when Nanko-chan almost died. Do you think he got scared and ran away?" Yukiko asked.

"Run away where? It's not like he's an ACTUAL bear and can just go out into the forest," Chie said as Mitsuha and Rise walked back.

"I tried searching for him," Rise said, "but I couldn't sense ANYTHING. It's like he's totally vanished."

"That stupid bear," Yosuke sighed.

"We'll have to worry about Teddie later," Yu said, "right now we have a murderer to find."

"We need to find out who killed Mayumi Yamano," Naoto agreed, "no doubt her murder is linked with Saki Konishi. And possibly even Namatame and the TV world itself."

"But... that murder happened all the way back at the start of the year," Mitsuha said, "there can't be that much of a trail left. Can there?"

"We'll just have to ask around," Yu said, "see what people can remember of that time."

The group nodded and began going off in their different ways. Splitting up across town, each of them went to speak to various people about Mayumi Yamano.

"Ehh? That announcer lady?" one old person said to Chie.

"I heard she was embroiled in a scandal..." one person said to Rise.

"Paparazzi were all around town for a while!" a shogi player said to a disgruntled Yosuke.

"Pretty huge scandal is all I'll say," a janitor said to Kanji.

"I feel sorry for her. Having to deal with all those reporters," Mitsuha heard.

"Hrm... heard she enjoyed ramen every now and then!" a man said to Yu.

* * *

The gang now sat in the ramen shop. Long had Yu come here to practice the ultimate beef bowl challenge. But now there was no beef in his bowl, only the sorrow of gradually approaching failure.

"We asked all around town, gathered as much as we could and still don't know ANYTHING," Chie sighed.

"I mean. Could we really have expected someone to know something valuable at this point?" Yukiko asked.

"Times like this... you just gotta fill your stomach and hope for the best," Kanji said as he took a spattering of noodles into his mouth.

"We're missing something," Yu said under his breath, "I KNOW IT... I just... need to think..."

"... I'm gonna go out and get some fresh air," Mitsuha sighed as she walked out of the ramen bar and into the night air. She looked up through the yellow fog as snowflakes gently fell onto the ground around her.

"Hey," Yosuke said as he moved out next to her, "mind if I join you?"

"Help yourself," Mitsuha sighed, "talking to these people made me realize... this year went by so fast."

"Huh? Really? I mean I guess but... a lot happened," Yosuke said.

"Did a lot happen?" Mitsuha asked, "it all feels so... fractured to me."

"You don't have the right to talk about that. You were always going on about Phantom Thieves this! And Phantom Thieves that!" Yosuke shouted at her.

"... Phantom What?" Mitsuha asked as she turned to him.

"... huh? Y-you know. Phantom Thieves. It was all you talked about for a while," Yosuke said. Mitsuha shook he head.

"I don't... remember," she admitted.

"Whaaat? Oh come on! Is everything about you just an enigma?" Yosuke asked as Yu and Naoto proceeded outside.

"Needed to clear my head," Yu admitted.

"... this case has certainly put us at our wits end," Naoto agreed.

"Mayumi Yamano and Saki-senpai," Yosuke sighed, "maybe they had something in common?"

"Saki Konishi was the first one to see Miss Yamano's body," Naoto said.

"I wish I could remember more myself," Mitsuha admitted, "but so much of this year feels like a blur to me. Like something I should remember but don't."

"You really don't remember ANYTHING about those Phantom Thief guys?" Yosuke asked, "at least tell me you remember Saki-senpai's death!"

"... yes. I do remember that. I was there when the principle announced she had died," Mitsuha said.

"What about Mayumi Yamano's death?" Yu asked, "remember? It was the day we met."

"... I'm sorry Narukami-kun, I don't remember that at all," Mitsuha admitted, "I must've heard about Miss Yamano's death later. But I don't remember where? All I DO remember was Yukiko complaining about her staying at the Amagi Inn."

"Oh right," Naoto said, "Miss Yamano did stay there."

"Yea," Mitsuha began, "I remember Yukiko talking about how they had to keep turning away paparazzi and reporters. The only people who could meet with Miss Yamano were the police."

** _ _ _ _The police_ _ _ _ **

** _ _ _The police_ _ _ **

** _ _ _The police_ _ _ **

** _ _ _The police_ _ _ **

The words echoed in Yu's mind as he slowly thought back to everything that had transpired that year. Multiple voices rang in his mind and one in particular kept coming up.

** _ _"_I hear the police thinking that Yukiko Amagi girl might be the culprit!"__ _ **

** _ _"_It's mighty suspicious that Tatsumi boy just up and vanished! Wonder what his deal is."__ _ **

** _ _"_This suspect is under police arrest! No worry!"__ _ **

** _ _"_That Mitsuo Kubo kid's looking like a prime candidate for this murder investigation!"__ _ **

** _ _"_Hey look! One of the prime suspects is a delivery person! Taro Namatame!"__ _ **

** _ _"_Don't worry kids! The Inaba Police Department is ON DUTY!"__ _ **

** _ _"_Man why do I gotta keep doing Dojima-san's office work?"__ _ **

Yu froze for a solid second before letting out only two words, "... that's it."

"... hrm? Narukami-kun?" Mitsuha asked.

* * *

The hospital was quiet except for the sound of footsteps. Yu, Naoto, Yosuke, Kanji, Rise, Yukiko, Chie and Mitsuha all walked toward the main foray, where Dojima sat in a wheelchair adjacent to his partner, Adachi.

"And that's all the info I have on the home office," Adachi said as Dojima nodded.

"Thank you Adachi- hrm?" Dojima turned his head at the approaching kids, "oh it's you?"

"Ah! You guys wanna talk to Dojima-san, right?" Adachi said, "I'll get outta your way-"

"ACTUALLY! Adachi?" Yu started as he crossed his arms, "we came here to ask YOU some questions."

"Huh? Me?" Adachi asked as he gave the group a confused expression, "uh... sure okay."

"Adachi-san," Yu started, "Mayumi Yamano was under police protection when she came to Inaba. Correct?"

"Uh... yea? I mean there were all those paparazzi harassing her. It was kind of a pain just keeping them off her back honestly-" Adachi began but Yu interrupted.

"Hrm. Did you meet with Miss Yamano at ALL during her tenure in the Amagi Inn?" Yu asked.

"W-well-" Adachi began but this time Dojima interrupted.

"Yes. He was her primary guard, I figured he could handle it," Dojima said.

"And yet she wound up dead. Supposedly at the hands of Taro Namatame," Yu reasoned, "Adachi do you have an explanation for this?"

"Explanation? I- wait you're not suspecting me of something, are you!?" Adachi's eyes widened as he backed off. Dojima's own eyes widened as he looked to his nephew. Yu simply noded his head.

"I'm just asking questions Adachi-san. Nothing more. Nothing less. Now can you tell me if you and Miss Yamano had any discussions during your tenure as her bodyguard?" Yu asked.

"Discussions? Well sure. We talked about things," Adachi said, regaining his composure lightning fast, "just... random stuff. The weather. Local stuff. She grew up here so-"

"Did you discuss her involvement in the affair at all?" Yu asked.

"Huh? W-well yea. I mean it's kinda hard not to since it was the talk of the town!" Adachi said, his voice faltering slightly at Yu's inquiry.

"So you did in fact- speak with Miss Yamano regularly?" Naoto asked as the proceeded to jot something down on their smart phone.

"Yyyyea- hey what is this!?" Adachi shouted suddenly sounding fairly indignant, "are you... interrogating me!?"

"Next question," Yu began, "the murder of Miss Yamano had the police department in a tizzy with no leads. Therefore you obviously kept in contact with the person who discovered the body. Saki Konishi. Did you speak with Konishi-san regularly?"

Adachi's eye twitched slightly at the question but he quickly regained his composure.

"Of course I did. I'm a police officer! I had to get as much information out of the murder that she knew! Plus Namatame had approached her so she obviously needed our protection-" Adachi continued as Yu interrupted.

"So two women under police protection die mysteriously. And we're suppose to believe a random delivery person was able to reach them and murder them through mysterious means. Isn't it a bit suspicious that you happened to be in contact with BOTH victims, both under your protection, and yet they still died?" Yu asked, his eyes narrowing at Adachi who's lips twitched as he took a step back.

"Yu! What are you talking about!?" Dojima shouted.

"Right? This is ridiculous!" Adachi shouted, "I mean we KNOW Namatame is the killer! We know he threw them both into the TV so lets-"

Adachi froze as Dojima turned his head at him and gave a confused expression.

"Threw them into the... TV? What? Adachi what're you talking about?" Dojima asked.

"Yes Adachi," Yu said as he crossed his arms in front of him, "what ARE you talking about?"

Adachi bit his lip. His eyes darted around looking for exits as he slowly hunched over.

"Uh... I gotta... if you'll excuse me!" he shouted as he turned tail and ran away.

"A-Adachi!?" Dojima shouted.

"AFTER HIM!" Yu shouted as he began to give pursuit.

"ADACHI!? WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Dojima shouted as he leaned forward. He fell out of his wheelchair and hit the cold linoleum floor, "ADACHI!"

Soon the gang were running into a medical ward. They swore they saw Adachi come into the room but as they searched they found no trace of him.

"Where is he!?" Yosuke shouted.

"I ain't seein' him," Kanji responded.

"You don't think he could just up and disappear, do you?" Yukiko asked as Mitsuha's eyes fell onto a nearby TV.

"... no... actually I think that's exactly what happened," Mitsuha said as she approached the TV.

"He went into the TV world!?" Chie shouted.

"He must've realized we were onto him and fled," Naoto said, "it's possible Adachi has the same gift Namatame did."

"What do we do?" Rise asked.

"It's getting late," Yu responded as he pulled out his smart phone and checked the time, "we can't pursue him through here. We don't know where we'll end up. Let's go in through the TV in Junes tomorrow and see if we can track him down."

The group nodded and proceeded to walk off back to their homes. Tomorrow would be a hard day.

* * *

Yu's eyes slowly opened as he looked up from where he sat. He was in this place again. The mysterious Limo from before. But instead of the strange gremlin like man, Igor, and the beautiful blonde attendant Margaret, there was... Teddie.

"Sensei," Teddie said as he looked up at him, his cartoon mascot eyes positioned into a look of sorrow, "is that you?"

"Teddie?" Yu asked, "Teddie where... where are you?"

"I'm not sure," Teddie said, "I'm not sure where I am. Why I'm here. Or why you're here for that matter. But... I am sure of something."

Teddie somberly looked down.

"Sensei... I want to tell you a story. Is that okay?" Teddie asked as Yu simply nodded.

"... this is a story about another world. A world shaped by thoughts. Memories. The minds of people. Their hopes and aspirations. Their dreams... it was filled with shadows. Creatures who wandered that world, formed from uncontrolled and dangerous minds without an ego to guide or control them... there was one shadow out of them. No different from any other shadow really. This shadow one time heard something it had never heard before."

Teddie looked up at Yu.

"It was a little girl crying. That little girl was really sad. Because her mommy didn't pick her up from school. And her daddy told her that mommy wouldn't be coming home anymore. And every night that girl waited and hoped her mommy would come home... and she didn't. So she cried one night and asked if God could give her a friend."

"The shadow heard this little girl's wish... and for the first time. That shadow felt sadness. It was crying cause that little girl was crying too... that shadow developed human emotions. But it was still just a shadow. It... it wanted humans to like it. It wanted to be friendly. But more than anything... it just wanted that little girl to have a big, fuzzy, bear friend. Who could protect her and give her hugs. A big warm... Teddie Bear," he said finally.

"Wait-" Yu interrupted, "Teddie you're saying you're-"

"That's right Sensei. I'm just a shadow. A shadow who awakened to his emotions but... still just a normal shadow. I'm not anything special," Teddie admitted, "which is why I can't stay in your world any longer... Shadows don't belong there."

"Teddie no-" Yu began, "you can't-"

"Don't try and stop me, Sensei... there's no point now. I know that I don't belong with you and the others anymore. I'm doomed to simply return to that place... return to that world... and just turn back into a normal shadow. I guess it was fun while it lasted but... I'm going to miss you Sensei," Teddie said as he rubbed his paws into his eyes, "and also Sensei? When you go to heaven... tell Nanako-chan I'm sorry."

"... Nanako- Teddie no. You don't understand-" Yu said as he held up his arms, "Nanako's alive! She's turned around and came back!"

"... she..." Teddie's arms lowered as a smile crossed his velveteen face, "she did?"

"You saved her Teddie," Yu said, "you saved her life... you were her big Teddie Bear after all."

"I was?" Teddie said as his paws once more rubbed his eyes, this time joy filled his voice.

"Teddie... listen to me," Yu said, "I don't know much about shadows. What I do know... is that now you know what you are. Even if that answer is nothing... that only says what you are now. Not what you can become."

"Not what I can become?" Teddie repeated.

"Teddie... I saw everyone face themselves and grow stronger because of it. Even you. Just because you don't have any grand answer to who you are, doesn't mean you can't make something great of yourself," Yu explained as he reached out to the bear mascot, "please... come back to us, Teddie. We need you now more than ever."

"... sensei..." Teddie said as he looked up at him, "no matter how hard I think. There's only so much a bear of very little brain can understand. But I do understand one thing... I'm glad I met you, sensei."

The two shared a smile with one another as they felt their bond deepen.

* * *

"Hrrrmmmm..." Rise hummed as her persona, Himiko, placed a golden visor onto her eyes and allowed her to scan out from the central hub, "I can't seem to sense him anywhere?"

"What!?" Yosuke shouted, "is he even here then!?"

"Yes! Or at least... there's definitely somebody in here," Rise said, "but as for where they are? I have no clue."

"Well if he's in here we gotta think of SOMETHING!" Kanji shouted as the rest of the group approached Rise.

"Maybe we need to know more about Adachi?" Mitsuha asked.

"We already know all we need to know! If he's here and he ran when we started asking about the murders then he's our man!" Yosuke responded.

"... I wish Teddie was here," Yukiko sighed.

"He had a way of lightening the mood," Chie responded.

"You're telling me," Yosuke said.

Yu blinked a few times through his glasses and looked out into the fog. Suddenly, the group heard the small pitter patter of tiny footsteps approach them.

"Wait... now I'm sensing-" Rise began as suddenly, the round bear mascot exited from the fog and approached the group.

"TEDDIE!" Mitsuha shouted as she ran up and gave the bear a hug.

"Mitsu-chan~ It's so nice to see you again," Teddie said elatedly as the group approached him.

"YOU DUMMY!? WHERE WERE YOU!?" Rise shouted.

"We were worried sick man! We thought you'd ran off and gotten lost or something!" Kanji shouted.

"I did... well for a while anyway. There's something I need to tell you all," Teddie said as the group slowly moved in around him.

Teddie began to explain what he remembered of his origin. His past as a shadow, how he awakened to emotions, how he took the form of a bear to be appealing to people, how he went wandering only to run into Yu, Yosuke and Chie...

"So you see... I was always just a shadow," Teddie admits.

"Yea. We kinda guessed that," Yosuke responded.

"HUH!?" Teddie responded to Yosuke's simply answer.

"I mean it was the one that made the most sense?" Yosuke shrugged.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! I BEAR MY HEART AND SOUL TO ALL OF YOU AND YOU JUST TELL ME YOU THOUGHT I WAS THAT ANYWAY!? No normal person could just assume such a pretty bear could be a shadow!" Teddie shouted back.

"So... I'm sorry what's the problem exactly?" Kanji asked as Teddie lurched back a bit.

"It's true you may have started out as a normal shadow," Naoto said, "but now you have the power of a Persona. I suppose it makes sense. A human controlling their shadow through their ego, or a shadow awakening to their own ego, both result in the controlling of such power."

"I... I don't understand-" Teddie started but this time, Mitsuha interrupted him.

"What we mean is, it doesn't matter that you're a shadow, Teddie," she explained, "you're trying to figure out who you want to become and you laugh and cry just like all of us. You're no different from anyone here."

"Y-you mean..." Teddie started as he sniffled a bit, "I really am a human?"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you," Yosuke said.

"You guys..." Teddie sniffled as he fell to his knees and let out a gross sob.

"Teddie... it doesn't matter what you are. You'll always have a place with us," Mitsuha assured him as she gently petted the bear.

"Thank you all... so much," Teddie sobbed out as he instantly bound up and seemed to recover in mere moments, "now then! What're you all doing here anyway?"

"Oh right. You don't know," Yosuke said, "we think we found the murderer."

"Huh!? You did!?" Teddie shouted as his cartoon pupils dilated.

"It's Adachi," Yu said.

"Adachi!? That total wimp!?" Teddie said as he rubbed his head, "HE'S the killer!?"

"When we started asking questions he got nervous and ran away. And we're pretty sure he fled into this world," Yu explained, "only problem is... we don't know where he ran to."

"I can sense him here," Rise said, "but I don't know where he is..."

"Teddie," Mitsuha began, "do you think you can smell him?"

"I'm not sure," Teddie admitted, "I haven't used this nose of mine in a long time..."

The bear moved out and started looking around the fog, his tiny button nose sniffing slightly as his arms swayed out.

"... wait a second-" Teddie began, "I think... I think I got something!"

"H-Huh!?" Yosuke shouted, "seriously!?"

"Yea... I think I know where this is too!" Teddie said energetically as he began running off into the fog.

The group pursued and eventually followed the bear all the way to a place that started to look more and more familiar to Yu, Yosuke and Chie.

"I know this place!" Chie shouted as they approached a doorway.

"Yea. This is where we wound up the first time we came here!" Yosuke said.

"I recognized this place cause it's got Yosuke's scent ALL OVER IT!" Teddie shouted as Chie stifled a laugh and Yosuke suddenly threw his arms out.

"D-DON'T TELL THEM THAT!" Yosuke shouted.

"Huh?" Yukiko asked, "what do you mean by that Teddie?"

"He means nothing!" Yosuke shouted, looking over to Teddie indignantly, "look are you ABSOLUTELY SURE he's here!?"

"Well Yosuke, your scent IS kinda overpowering this place but-" Teddie began as Rise thankfully interposed before Yosuke could begin throttling the bear.

"Teddie's right. I sense someone close by," Rise stated.

"Then let's hurry," Yu said as the group opened the door and entered into a very creepy room indeed. It was a small apartment building with pictures of Mayumi Yamano's face scribbled out all over the walls. A chair sat in the middle with a noose hanging down from it. But perhaps more important than all of that was the figure who stood at the other end of it.

"Stupid fucking brats," Adachi hissed as he looked scornfully at the wall, "fucking Dojima just HAD to be there too... no doubt he's gonna start pressing me if I go back."

"ADACHI!" Yu shouted as the group approached him.

Slowly the man turned to face them. His expression was leagues different than normal however. Where once a goofy, dimwitted affectation marked a nebbish posture, now his hunch seemed menacing and his expression was one of bored contempt. A smirk crossed Adachi's coy face as he saw the group approach.

"Well well. If it ain't the motherfucking SAVIORS OF INABA!" he said mockingly.

"Tohru Adachi," Naoto began, "you murdered Miss Mayumi Yamano, by putting her into the TV. Then, with knowledge of the consequences of such actions, you proceeded to do the same with Saki Konishi. Didn't you?"

"Nahhh you're thinking of someone else," Adachi sighed sarcastically, "of course it was me you dumb asses! Took you the better part of a YEAR to figure that out?"

"You MURDERED Saki-senpai!?" Yosuke accused.

"Yea! And that stupid bitch announcer too!" Adachi laughed, "congratulations team! You got your man! GOLD STAR! ALL AROUND!"

"Why?" Yu demanded, "what made you do this!?"

"Why? Easy," Adachi began, "because this town FUCKING SUCKS!"

* * *

** ____I joined the force for ONE REASON... to get a GUN! When you're a police officer you have power! You have authority! You can use that to your advantage! Of course I had to kiss a few asses to get in, but so what!?_ _ _ _ **

Tohru Adachi looked down at his assigned handgun and smiled. Gently gripping the handle with his thumb, he toyed with the weapon in his hands a bit.

** _ _ _Demeaning yourself for a buncha stuff shirts ain't NO PROBLEM when the promise of power is on the line... course THEN the precinct got the bright idea that since I was still a rookie I should go to some nice cozy backwater town. Let some senior officers show me the ropes in a 'stress free' environment._ _ _ **

Tohru Adachi shook hands with Detective Dojima, a bored expression plastered on his face.

** _ _ _Course when they said stress free they meant boring as all hell. Seriously what is there to DO in this bumfuck town!? Watch the trees? Catch crickets? All the ladies in this town were either over 90, married or too fugly to even be worth considering. What this town called a 'night life' was a gaudy little pub run by an old toad of a hag!_ _ _ **

Adachi sat at the ramen shop, looking into bowl with a continually bored expression.

** _ _ _I thought I was gonna go crazy! Then one day something happened that I didn't expect..._ _ _ **

Adachi sat in his office, tapping his pen onto the piles of papers in front of him as his eyes wandered onto the small TV in front of him. A fly landed on it and let out a small buzzing noise. Adachi crinkled his nose and tried to swat the thing. It flew off but when his hand connected with the TV it didn't bounce off it with a clink but rather moved into it as though the screen were water.

Adachi's eyes widened and he stood up from his chair. Curiously he looked around the room and then back to the TV. He leaned down and put his hand into it once more.

** _ _ _It was the weirdest thing. My hand could just go into a TV! I didn't understand how or why. First I thought maybe I HAD gone insane? But then a small case of serendipity happened. Taro Namatame got saddled with an affair case, and suddenly this backwater little shithole was getting some excitement around here!_ _ _ **

Adachi stood outside the police van next to Dojima. He watched as Mayumi Yamano was escorted to the front of Amagi in, various paparazzi and reporters moving around and trying to take pictures of her as she moved her hood up over her face.

** _ _ _It was THEN I saw her. Mayumi Yamano... she was a pretty fun lookin' gal. I could see why Namatame would go for her. I thought maybe I'd finally get some good tail in this bumfuck place._ _ _ **

"Hello? Ma'm?" Adachi asked as he knocked on the door of Mayumi Yamano's room. It opened and the sporty announcer lady answered.

"Can I help you?" she asked dismissively.

"Name's Tohru Adachi!" he greeted, "just wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm with the Inaba Police."

"I'm fine," she responded curtly as she attempted to close the door but was stopped when Adachi forced his way inside.

"Now hold on," he said as he stepped in, "we're suppose to make sure nobody gets in. Just gonna make sure nothing's hidden here."

"I'm entitled to my privacy!" she argued back.

"Of course! Of course... ya know I hear you use to live here? Must suck having to come back here after making it big in the city," he mused.

"I'd rather not talk about that," Mayumi said as she moved in and walked up to the man.

"This place is pretty boring, don't you think?" Adachi asked as he looked around, "not a whole lot to do here."

"Frankly, Adachi-san, I could DO with some peace and quiet," she retorted, "now if you could please leave."

"You know... lot of people are talkin' about you and Namatame," Adachi said as his eyes narrowed sleazily at her, "you must enjoy men with power."

"Are you... coming onto me?" Mayumi asked.

** _ _ _I figured a girl like her could appreciate having a boy-toy in the police department! I'd finally get some well deserved affection, and she'd get all the favors she could want. 'Course the bitch was too stupid to accept my offer._ _ _ **

Adachi reached his hand out and rested it on her shoulder.

Mayumi swatted the hand away and glared at him.

Adachi's teeth grit as his eyes narrowed at her.

** _ _ _I didn't like that. Fact it made me QUITE MAD..._ _ _ **

Adachi reached out with both arms and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"UGH... L-LET GO OF ME!" she shouted as Adachi kept trying to force her down. The two struggled until eventually they were right in front of the rooms big screen television. Mayumi fell down and once her body hit the TV she began to fall into it. Adachi's arms likewise went through and in a panic he let go.

"AAAAAA-" Mayumi let out a pathetic scream as she fell into the TV entirely. Adachi stood there for a split second. His eyes wide and his mouth hanging open in shock.

"S-she fell in... SHE FELL IN!" he laughed cockily, "I CAN'T FUCKIN' BELIEVE IT!"

Adachi threw his head forward and looked into the TV. There he saw a yellow world covered in fog.

"STAY IN THERE FOREVER YOU STUPID BITCH!" he shouted out as he pulled his head back in.

** _ _ _I didn't know what'd happen to her. But when the rains came and her body was found? I was surprised as the rest of the department. Although it took a bit for me to hide my pure elation. Here there was! A murder in this bumfuck little town! And they had NO WAY of proving that I did this!_ _ _ **

Adachi sat in the interrogation room, his arms folded and his bored expression returned as he observed Saki Konishi sitting across from him.

** _ _ _Then there was the liquor store owner's girl. She had seen the body and the police were determined to get as much information outta her as possible. She came to us cause she wanted protection from Namatame who'd apparently been stalking her. But... I know how girls are. Especially high school girls! And she was just BARELY short of legal..._ _ _ **

"What's the meaning of this?" Saki asked as she stood up from her chair, "I thought you just wanted more questions?"

"We do... but you know... if you really want protection from this Namatame guy-" Adachi stood up and approached her, "I could be a great asset to keeping you safe... ya know as long as you're... willing to use your own assets."

Saki Konishi slapped him.

"THIS IS NO JOKE YOU FUCKING-" she shouted but was interrupted by a now very mad Adachi.

"Bad move, bitch," he whispered as he grabbed her shoulder and hair.

"AUGH! LET- GO-" she shouted as Adachi grit his teeth and twisted his mouth into a horrific smile.

"TELL ME, BITCH. YOU EVER WANTED TO BE ON TV!?" he shouted.

"WHAT!?" she responded in an attempt to scream.

"THEN LEMME BE YOUR ONE WAY TICKET!" he laughed as he started to push her into the TV in the interrogation room. First her head, then her shoulders, then her torso and finally her kicking legs which flayed helplessly as she disappeared into it.

** _ _ _And just like that! She was gone. And she wound up just like that announcer bitch! Good riddance too!_ _ _ **

Adachi sat at his desk, typing away as Dojima approached him.

"Adachi. Did you happen to see where the Konishi girl went?" Dojima asked.

"Huh? Oh... I escorted her from the building some hours ago. Why?" Adachi asked.

"Her parents called and said she hasn't come home yet. Nobody here saw her leave either so I was wondering if you knew something," Dojima responded.

"Uhh... no sir. Don't know anything," Adachi said as Dojima raised an eyebrow at him and proceeded to move on.

** _ _ _I knew Dojima was smarter than his 'hic town cop' presentation let on. I was already pushing my luck with that high school girl. If he got any more suspicious of me he might start monitoring me more closely. Then the whole thing would be over! Couldn't have that... so I needed to think._ _ _ **

** _ _ _How could I put people into the TV without drawing suspicion to myself? The answer came to me when once again a bit of serendipity fell into my lap._ _ _ **

Adachi picked up the ringing phone line next to him and answered it promptly and energetically.

"Inaba Police Department! Do you have an emergency?" he asked.

"HELLO?" Namatame's voice rang out on the other end, "YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING... I... I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE IT BUT I'M RECEIVING MESSAGES ABOUT THE VICTIMS OF THE KILLER!"

"..." Adachi paused as he positioned the phone to his mouth more closely, "alright sir. Calm down and explain the situation to me."

"A few nights ago... I saw Mayumi on the TV... then the night after she was on it again and- and she was in pain! I reached out to touch her and- any MY HAND WENT INTO THE TV!" Namatame shouted.

"... hmmmmm..." Adachi mused as a smile crept onto his lips.

** _ _ _It was Namatame! And he had the exact same power as me! I couldn't believe it!_ _ _ **

** _ _ _He started going off about how he SAW the victims on the TV. Saying how he knew they would die and that now he was seeing this girl in a kimono on there and that she would be the next victim!_ _ _ **

"PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER! She can't die like the rest of them!" Namatame pleaded.

"... geee Namatame," Adachi said, "that's a pretty tall story you expect us to believe. I'm afraid we can't do much about this."

"YOU HAVE TO!" Namatame shouted, "someone has to save her!"

"Hrm... yes I suppose someone does. But oh if only there was... some place you could put her where she'd be safe," Adachi responded with a coy smile.

"Some... place where she'd be safe?" he asked.

"Yea. Think about it. Would you know such a place?" Adachi asked.

"... some place... where she'd be safe..." Namatame breathed.

"You can save her. I know you can! Go do it!" Adachi whispered as he hung up.

** _ _ _It was the perfect crime! Namatame would put the next person into the TV. They'd die, and then he'd take the fall for all three! 'Course as it turns out, that bitch DIDN'T die... didn't understand why or how at the time. But since more people kept appearing on TV, Namatame kept kidnapping them and putting them in! I realized that whoever the hell was ACTUALLY saving these people, you brats, was creating the perfect cycle!_ _ _ **

** _ _ _Namatame thought he was saving people by putting them in. You kids were going in and fighting these shadow things to ACTUALLY save them. Both of you thought you were doing what's right and in so doing it'd go on forever!_ _ _ **

** _ _ _'Course that Mitsuo Kubo kid came in and almost ruined everything. But I handled him pretty well._ _ _ **

"YEA! I DID IT!" Mitsuo Kubo shouted as he sat at the table, "I killed him. And that announcer lady. And that girl! I killed all of them! I'm the one you're looking for!"

Adachi gave an unamused frown at Kubo.

"You're gonna be famous cause of this, kid," Adachi said.

"R-really?" Kubo responded as he looked up with the faintest of smiles.

"Yup. Think you might even be on TV right now. Go take a look!" Adachi pointed to the TV and stood up as Kubo himself stood up and began to turn the TV on.

"Hey where's the power button on this TV? And what channel too-" Kubo began as suddenly the lights went out, "Huh? What happened to the lights? Hello? Is anyone there-"

** _ _ _Course then HE got rescued from the TV and I was afraid this whole thing had ended. Thankfully that dumbass Namatame had developed a savior complex! He kept throwing people into the TV! When he finally got caught I thought that'd be the end of this but looks like the Mayor's little PRINCESS got her way with that stuff-shirt!_ _ _ **

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Yosuke shouted, "SAKI-SENPAI IS DEAD CAUSE OF YOU!"

"Oh wow? She's DEAD? I never realized! I'm sooo broken up about that-" Adachi began sarcastically as he suddenly drew his handgun and pointed it at the group, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! You think if I gave a shit about ANY of this I'd be here right now?"

"Adachi," Yu began, "when Nanako died... didn't you feel anything? Didn't you once think to come clean on this?"

"When did this become the 'change Adachi's heart hour'? How many times do I gotta hammer this into you stupid kids THICK SKULLS?" Adachi shouted as he lowered his gun and gave each of them a mad grin, "I don't give a shit about ANYONE. Not that stupid Announcer Bitch. Not that stupid High school Slut. Not Dojima or his little brat. Not ANYONE. All I wanted is to fill my life with simple indulgences! And if a couple people need to die to let that happen then so be it!"

"You're a monster!" Rise accused.

"And you're a buncha dumbass kids going waaaay over your heads," Adachi smiled as Kanji suddenly rushed forward and attempted to punch him.

In a flash, Adachi was gone. And the wall furthest from them suddenly opened up into a disturbing red portal.

"So you wanna fight me huh?" Adachi's voice rang throughout the room, "fine... come and get me."

"It looks like he's daring us," Rise said.

"That bastard," Yosuke hissed.

"There's no way he's getting away with this!" Chie shouted.

"We'll find him! And we'll stop him!" Yukiko agreed.

"We've come this far!" Kanji said, "I ain't about to give up now!"

"Adachi is the killer," Naoto said, "we know this now. Now all we have to do is find him and put him down."

"..." Mitsuha looked down and a sorrowful expression crossed her face. Yu noticed it and proceeded to nod.

"Let's go," he said, "we know where he is. We've done enough for today. Starting tomorrow we'll venture in here and stop him for good."

"YEA!" Chie fist pumped.

* * *

As they left the Junes electric department, Yu approached Mitsuha.

"Mitsuha?" he asked as he noted the somber looking girl.

"Yu... I'm... I'm sorry," she sighed.

"Why?" Yu asked.

"It's just... hearing everything that Adachi-san said... about this town. About being bored. About wanting more it... it all felt like something I felt," she admitted.

"Hrm... it's a common want," Yu admitted, "both Yosuke and Yukiko felt the same way. Don't feel guilty about it though. Adachi did a lot more than just try to make his life more interesting."

"I know... but still. It makes me feel weird and disgusting that I could empathize with a killer like him," she explained.

"That's fine," Yu said, "what's important now is that you steel yourself for what's about to happen. We don't know what kind of powers Adachi has or what his relation to the TV world and this fog are."

"You... think they're related?" Mitsuha asked.

"I mean... do you think they are?" Yu questioned with a shrug. With a pause, Mitsuha rubbed her chin and nodded.

"Yea... I do. I'm not sure how, but I guess we'll find out," Mitsuha nodded.


	21. Reach out to the Truth

Tohru Adachi stood on the brink of a terrifying precipice over which an endless void of yellow fog stood. The mans placid expression bore witness to his utter apathy at the world around him. Adachi knew little of this world, but the more he wandered the wasteland the more he started to realize that the environments forming around him were representative of his own thoughts regarding Inaba. The city roads were crumbling, the lamp posts were bent, mailboxes were tipped over and the buildings were utterly ruined. It was as if Inaba itself was becoming desolate by his own will... Adachi recalled smiling a bit as he saw the desolation.

He always did hate this town. And watching it crumble and burn around him... well how could he not feel a sense of joy at all these visions around him. Occasionally one of those bizarre black things would scurry by him. Some would pay him attention for a second then promptly move away, others seemed to follow his subconscious will to some extent. Adachi couldn't help but wonder, did these things fear him? Or did they consider him one of them? It wasn't like he particularly cared either way though.

"ADACHI!" Mitsuha's voice cut through the fog as the police officer let out an exasperated sigh. He turned and saw a weary group of teenagers approach him through the fog. He recognized the voice of the Miyamizu girl, the mayor's daughter. The two faced bitch who couldn't decide who she wanted to be. But leading them was Dojima's nephew Yu Narukami, who caught Adachi's full and undivided attention. He had often spoken with Yu and had dinner with him and Nanako. But his expression was hard now, hard and unfeeling. Adachi could tell Yu wasn't about to forgive or forget any of this, but then even if he was it wasn't like he particularly cared.

"Well well," Adachi greeted, "if it ain't the After School Mystery Solving Gang. Finally found me, eh?"

"We'll pursue you to hell and back if we have to!" Yosuke shouted.

"Cute," Adachi responded with a resigned sigh, "you kids make me laugh you know?"

"What're you talking about!?" Chie shouted, "don't underestimate us just cause we're younger than you!"

"That ain't it," Adachi said, "well okay that's partially it. The other part is how tone-deaf you all are."

"Tone deaf!? What the hell does music have to do with this!?" Kanji shouted.

"This whole town is full of people who're only interested in the latest gossip and what their own neighbor is doing," Adachi explained, "there's no self reflection anywhere."

Gingerly Adachi pulled out his handgun and waved it at Yosuke, "they pretend that they're heroes in some grand adventure or story."

The boy's face hardened as his attention turned to Chie.

"Or that they're good friends to mask their own resentment and inadequacy," he smiled as Chie's fists clenched and he turned to Yukiko.

"Or they try to escape from their mandated lot in life, begging for some nobody to take them away," he continued as Yukiko's eyes sank.

"They let their fragile notions of 'strength' and 'masculinity' control their self image and get caught up in what society thinks of them," he said as Kanji grit his teeth.

"Or they become self-absorbed and lost in some notion of a 'real them' who was never there to begin with," he said as Rise pouted.

"They hide things about themselves to mask as someone 'worthy'," he continued as Naoto lowered their hat to cover their eyes.

"Or they just like to pretend they're something or someone they're not," Adachi finished as Mitsuha blinked and looked down. For some reason she felt ashamed yet not wholly understanding why.

"Or they wind up like that deluded fool Namatame. Or that idiot Dojima who couldn't even tell his own damn partner was the killer," Adachi said as he loaded his revolver with a flick of his wrist and proceeded to point it at Yu.

"BUT YOU! … You're different," he said to the boy, "you came to this town and had hope for this sorry lot. You actually seemed to give a damn and understood yourself just fine. And for the life of me I can't figure you out... why? Did you just fall in love with the pastoral countryside? Get the feeling to retire?"

"Living in a small town can be hard," Yu admitted, "it can sometimes feel like big, important things are going on and are passing you by. It can feel like your youth is wasted. It can be... consuming to be along with ones thoughts when there's little else you can focus on... I understand how you felt Adachi. Many of us did."

Yu closed his eyes and nodded, "the difference... we didn't seek escape from this by murdering people and turning it into some perverse game where we further instigated the endangerment of innocent people to fuel some mocking notion of a fun pastime. You did."

"Hah," Adachi laughed as shadows suddenly began to come crawling out of the town around him.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Mitsuha shouted.

"THE SHADOWS... TH-THEY'RE LISTENING TO HIM!?" Teddie's eyes widened as Adachi's wicked smirk deepened into a twisted grin.

"Yea. They seem to hate this place about as much as I do. Maybe they see me as the same as them? I dunno... either way I'm fully prepared to let them deal with you for now. Taa-taa!" Adachi waved as he proceeded to turn and walk off the side, falling into the fog below.

"THAT BASTARD!" Yosuke shouted as Yu held out his arm and looked to the group.

"Everyone! We need to be on our toes!" Yu shouted as he looked at the slowly amassing group of shadows, "we'll split up."

"HUH!? SPLIT UP!?" Kanji shouted.

"It's me he wants," Yu said, "he sicking these shadows on us to distract and separate us. If I confront him by myself he'll expose himself."

"You can't fight him on your own!" Mitsuha responded.

"Everyone," Yu said as he turned to acknowledge the rest of the group, "I want you all to know that... all of you make me incredibly proud and happy. Happy that I came to this town. And proud that I can call all of you friends and comrades."

"Y-Yu-" Yosuke began as he instantly turned and headed for the cliff face.

"SENSEI!" Teddie shouted.

"YU!" Chie shouted soon after as the gray hair boy proceeded to fall from the cliff face and down into the ravine below.

* * *

Yu fell for what felt like minutes before he began to see the encroaching floor. The fog of the TV world had turned from its sickly yellow to a more menacing red. Just before Yu hit the bottom, Izanagi manifested above him, grabbed him and slowed his descent enough that Yu could hit the bottom with little more than a scratch.

A whistle sounded as Yu's head perked up. He turned his attention behind him and there he saw Adachi. Sitting on an outcropping of rock and grinning at Yu like a madman.

"So... you got one of those magic demon things inside of you too huh?" Adachi said cockily.

Yu raised an eyebrow. He suspected Adachi was a persona user, in fact it was the only thing that really made sense. If he was in this TV world for so long with all these shadows...

"Adachi. Stop this now," Yu said to him, "there's nowhere left for you to run. If you come back now we can-"

"Run? Who said I was running?" Adachi laughed, "I came here cause I realized. This place? This world? It wants exactly what I want."

"... it wants to destroy Inaba," Yu said with wide eyes.

"Bingo," Adachi smiled, "I dunno why exactly but I can feel it. It and me got quite a bit in common... and once it's decimated that damn place and everyone in it, I can just move on! Maybe lay low for a couple years? Hang out in Osaka for a while."

"I see," Yu said as he drew his sword and summoned Izanagi once more, "at first I thought I could reach you... appeal to your better self. Now I see that was stupid of me... you're just a monster. No different from any of these other shadows."

"FINALLY! YOU GET IT!" Adachi laughed as a figure suddenly appeared over him. Yu's eyes widened as he recognized Adachi's own persona. It was Izanagi. But unlike Yu's persona it was black, covered in red veins and tainted by some malevolent force. It's body shook and convulsed unnaturally as Adachi walked toward Yu and pulled out his gun, "now let's get this over with so I can finally be rid of this stupid town."

The first one to lash out was Yu, whose persona went swinging at Adachi with its pole-arm. Adachi's own persona responded in kind, catching Izanagi's attack and unleashing a wave of dark tinted lightning that struck the ground around the two combatants. Yu ducked out of the way of a stray bolt, which Adachi took the opportunity to aim his gun out at Yu and fire a bullet at him. Whizzing fast, it cut into Yu's shoulder enough to draw blood.

The high school student rolled downward and attempted to throw himself out at Adachi once more. Adachi's own Izanagi however was quick and able to throw its own spear down at Yu, who had to swing up to block the descending Persona's attack.

"Really kid?" Adachi asked as he aimed his gun once more, "you ever heard the phrase 'never bring a knife to a gun fight'?"

Yu responded by spinning around, throwing his sword out at Adachi like a javelin and cutting his hand open in one felled attack. Adachi dropped his gun, let it go sliding across the floor and proceeded to grip his hand in pain.

"GRK! DAMN BRAT!" Adachi shouted as Yu was immediately upon him. The once one-sided fight suddenly took on a much more up close and personal battle as Yu swung his fist out at Adachi's face. Adachi responded by knocking the hand away and attempting to grapple with the young student. Sending out his tainted Izanagi to unleash a flurry of slashes down at the boy.

Yu responded with his own Izanagi coming out and swiping at Adachi's. Their pole arms clashed for a second as Adachi responded with an open-palm slam directly into Yu's face. The highschool boy reeled down onto the ground.

"STAY DOWN!" Adachi shouted as he turned and began running for his gun. Yu got onto his haunches and instantly dove for a pile of rubble. Right as Adachi grabbed the gun and aimed it out in the mist. There the murderer paused as his eyes slowly began to survey the surrounding area. Yu had vanished from sight.

"Tch... hiding from me now, huh?" Adachi asked as Yu slowly began creeping around the concrete cover, "you know I'm really sorreeeey~ I totally regret killing those two women nooow. You can coome ooouuut..."

There was a pause as Adachi kept his aim steady.

"Not gonna work huh? Obviously..." Adachi sighed. Suddenly: his tainted Izanagi appeared above him and began swinging wildly into the area, destroying concrete pillars and signs that lay around, "you can hide from me all you want asshole! But your little friends out there ain't gonna last long against those shadows I sent after them!"

Adachi smiled as he kept observing the scene closely.

"And the longer you wait the longer they're gonna suffer... oh I can picture it now. That asshole kid whose dad runs that Junes? I bet he's gonna die first. That bitch with the haircut and her friend whose family runs the inn? Bet one of them's already bit the dust. And the other's pretty broken up about that... the textiles kid? Bet he's not gonna last long. Or that stupid detective prince," Adachi mused as he began walking through the rubble. Keeping his eyes open for any movement from Yu.

"You just left them back there huh. All so you could face me? Well can't say I blame ya. They're a pretty worthless group," Adachi said as he kept walking, "and the only difference between you and me is that you were stupid enough to rely on them."

"Guess again," Yu said as Adachi instantly turned to see Yu standing just a couple feet away from him. For a brief moment Adachi swore he saw a winged figure with a skull and a trumpet above Yu for just a second. It faded quickly as Adachi simply smirked and shook his head, blaming it as some kind of trick of the mind, he simply fired his gun. Yu tried to lean back but the bullet this time struck home and hit him in the leg, causing him to kneel down as blood began to pour out from the open wound.

"What? Are you telling me your friends are gonna magically appear and give you the strength to beat me?" Adachi mocked.

Yu smiled at him suddenly. His cool demeanor breaking into a cocky grin.

"Adachi. I'm not one to believe in trite things like the Power of Friendship. Unless there's definitive evidence of something... I don't accept it as truth," Yu said simply, "which is fortunate for me. Cause I know for a fact that YES..."

A host of cards manifested around Yu's head. He reached up and grabbed one.

"My friends DO give me power," he said as a figure slowly appeared above him. This was not Izanagi however. This was a swordsman dressed in red, holding a katana in his off hand, "and that's the one thing I have over you. YOSHITSUNE!"

Yu's new persona went flying out at incredible speed. Adachi grit his teeth in shock over the revelation of Yu's power and proceeded to summon his tainted Izanagi to stop it. The new Persona however was too fast and merciless for even him however, and soon Adachi was being bombarded by a flurry of sword slashes that began to drive him and his corrupt persona back.

Slowly the crumbling concrete and sign posts of the area began to collapse as the coalescence of power began to overtake the arena. In less than a minute, the entire area was blasted by a combination of physical prowess and dark lightning, causing everything to collapse in on itself. Yu and Adachi were both buried under a pile of rubble.

As the dust of the collapsing rubble cleared, a group slowly began to rush through it and the fog to reach the location.

"YU!" Chie shouted. Carrying a tired Yukiko who had given it her all battling shadows.

"Senpai!" Rise shouted as she summoned Kanzeon to try and locate him, "SENPAI PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Dammnit!" Kanji shouted as he leaned down and grabbed as his own injured side.

"SENSEI!" Teddie pleaded as they looked around.

Suddenly, a pile of rubble seemed to come out as a familiar gray haired boy began to rise from the rubble. His uniform ripped, torn and burned from the destruction but otherwise in one piece. He smiled as he gave a thumbs up to his approaching friends.

"YU!" Mitsuha shouted as the group ran toward him. Quickly followed by the others. Each exhaling in relief as they approached Yu and began giving small tears of joy at his apparent survival. Tears and feelings that were quickly cut short when another pile of rubble fell up and Adachi, injured and broken, suddenly began to rise from his position.

"DAMMNIT..." Adachi said, "Dammit I'm... I'm not gonna lose to a bunch of kids!"

"It's over Adachi," Yu said as he turned to the man, "give up now! You can't beat us combined!"

Adachi grit his teeth as he began to look around the room desperately. Each of Yu's friends stared him down menacingly, each ready to react to any move he could've made... this was it huh? He was going to get arrested. He was gonna be dragged to Dojima. He was gonna have to admit to all of his crimes. He was... oh god he was gonna be stuck in prison for the rest of his life. His whole life he was gonna be behind bars! Unable to so much as take a piss without having to answer to some guard. His breathing got short.

"There's nothing you can do! Give up!" Naoto commanded.

"Nothing I can do huh?" Adachi said under his breath, "... how about THIS!?"

Adachi moved his gun up from his side and placed the barrel directly to his head.

"ADACHI!" Yu shouted as he immediately dived at him. Just before Adachi could pull the trigger, Yu managed to swing his sword out and knock the gun away, causing the bullet to fly off into the yellow sky. Adachi fell back then, hitting the ground with a thud as Yu immediately tried to correct his posture.

"Damn," Kanji breathed.

"The guy's nuts, desperate or both," Yosuke affirmed.

Mitsuha could only nod in agreement before a strange voice was heard. An unnatural voice unlike anything the gang had listened to before.

" **I see... you humans do indeed do fascinating things,** " the voice said. It was low, resonating and unnatural. It sounded both familiar and wholly alien... and it took them all a second to realize it was coming from Adachi.

The murderer suddenly began to float. His body rising from the ground and slowly ascending into the sky as his eyes now looked down at them. But they were not Adachi's normal eyes. These eyes were blacker than the darkest ebony, with blue outlines standing in for irises and a pupil smacked into the center. As though some mad architect had chiseled sapphire into the black orbs. Adachi's expression, normally mad and cocky was now neutral and unnaturally hollow, with no expression showing on his face. Yu began to back away from the now floating murderer, his sword still drawn, over to his friends who all looked up at Adachi with a combination of horror, confusion and intrigue.

" **How interesting...** " Adachi said in the unnatural voice... no... it was not Adachi saying it. That much was obvious to all of them. Whatever this was, it was speaking through Adachi. Using his body like a puppet.

"W-who are you?" Yosuke managed to breath out.

" **I am he who gives Humanity what it truly desires. I am the one who rules over and guides you all down the path of your deepest emotions,** " the false Adachi said as he looked down at them, " **I am Ameno Sagiri.** "

"W-what's going on?" Yosuke asked.

"A good question," Naoto nodded, "let's... see if we can reason with it. Ameno Sagiri? Why are you inside Tohru Adachi? And what do you mean by you give humanity what it desires?"

" **This human relinquished its life... although it did not die. In that instant I knew it's soul had surrendered to inevitability. And so I sought to take charge myself... this individual, you call 'Tohru Adachi' has been observed by me for some time now... for he was an instrument in my arrival,** " the entity said as Adachi's face continued to stare down at them.

"A-Adachi brought you here?" Kanji breathed.

" **He saw what I see... that humans are ultimately creatures born of willful ignorance,** " it said.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Yukiko asked, "willful ignorance?"

" **My initial belief... was that humans deny themselves. And in so doing become blind to the world around them. Seeing only what they wish to see. Believing only what they wish to believe. Their flaws, their vices, their emotions, they hide them behind false layers of civility and show. And when exposed... they will reject those emotions. And chose to be consumed by them rather than continue on,** " the entity, Ameno Sagiri explained as it continued to hold aloft Adachi's body.

Slowly the group saw a dark form appear around Adachi. Consuming the murderer as a giant orb of black metal slowly lowered down in front of them. Multicolored tubes and jets of expelled yellow mist jettisoned from the black orb. The final and most noteworthy feature of the creature was its giant, yellow, unblinking eye which stared down at all of them.

" **Humans... desire to become shadows... nothing more... nothing less,** " the entity spoke as it suddenly launched a beam of energy out. Striking Yu and sending the boy hurtling back.

"YU!" Yosuke shouted, "DAMMNIT! COME SUSANOO!"

Yosuke's final persona, a figure with fiery hair and a bladed ring around its body came out and began swinging at the giant black orb. Its blade bouncing effortlessly off its body.

" **Living their lives in boring drudgery... they seek to escape from the world and in so doing themselves,** " Ameno Sagiri said as Chie's own persona, Suzuka, appeared and began to dig its double-bladed lance into its body.

" **Become lost in the world around them... accept oblivion... accept nothingness...** " Ameno Sagiri said as Yukiko pulled out her fan and called for Amaterasu to launch a ball of fire at him. Its fire dissipating off its body like it was nothing.

" **No human can deny their true feelings,** " Ameno Sagiri said as Kanji's Persona, Rokuten, and Naoto's persona, Yamato-Takeru both appeared and attempted to swing wildly into the giant ball of black apathy.

"Sensei..." Teddie whined as he and Rise both ran to the injured Yu, who was busy trying to get to his feet as Mitsuha looked on in confusion and horror. Slowly, the girl gulped down the bile in her throat and turned to it.

"You're wrong!" she shouted as the giant eye of Ameno Sagiri looked down at Mitsuha. She might've felt afraid but... it was funny. After confronting her father this giant black ball almost seemed tame in comparison, "all of us... all of us faced ourselves! And accepted who and what we were! And sure... not all of us liked what we saw!"

Mitsuha closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"I... I don't even really remember what my shadow was like too much but... but I know it made me think about things... things I didn't want to. Emotions I couldn't confront! Emotions that hurt me and made me hate who I was! But I didn't run away! None of us did!" Mitsuha shouted at the monster.

"She's right!" Yukiko responded, "we all confronted our shadows and accepted them! That's why we have personas!"

"YEA! OUR PERSONAS ARE PROOF ENOUGH YOU'RE FULL OF IT!" Chie shouted in reaction to Yukiko and Mitsuha's words.

" **You have all attained the power of a persona? Through confronting and accepting yourselves? … interesting...** " Ameno Sagiri said as its eye slowly moved over each of them, " **perhaps my initial observations were mistaken then... I shall have to put this to the test.** "

"T-Test?" Mitsuha asked as her eyes opened and looked up at it.

" **Defeat me in battle... and for now you will prove that humanity has not lost its will,** " Ameno Sagiri said finally as its eye focused on Mitsuha and it launched a powerful beam of energy at her.

Mitsuha screamed but was saved by Kanji, diving down and pushing her out of the way.

"BE CAREFUL DAMMNIT!" Kanji shouted down at Mitsuha, who simply looked up at him and tried to get to her feet.

"EVERYONE!" Yu shouted as he finally found the strength to keep fighting, "THIS IS IT! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT!"

"Sensei... I won't lose!" Teddie said, "I was lost! But now I'm found! And I won't be lost again! KAMUI!"

Teddie called forth his own Persona and launched it directly at the menacing force! Striking just above its massive eye and causing it to rumble just a bit as the others began to move in together.

Yosuke's persona, Susanoo, instantly moved out and launched a flurry of wind down at the giant eye, who responded by launching a tremendous gust of wind itself that countered Yosuke's own attack. Yosuke girt his teeth at the counter and remembered his confrontation with Yu... how he couldn't help but feel resentment at Yu for simply existing... and how he still forgave him.

"SUSANOO! DON'T GIVE UP!" Yosuke shouted as the Persona swung its ringed blade at Sagiri, cutting across its black body which made it unleash more yellow mist into the air.

"SUZUKA!" Chie shouted as her persona went out, slashing into Ameno's body as his eye looked down at Chie and fired a giant laser at her. Chie held up her arms but was quickly caught by someone moving in to protect her. Once the dust cleared, Chie stood in awe-struck at Yukiko, whose clothed were now singed from the blast as she had dived in to shield Yukiko from the attack.

"Sorry Chie," Yukiko said weakly as she grit her teeth and wobbled a bit, the sporty girl quickly embraced her friend in a hug, "guess I just... wanted you to know you could rely on me?"

"Y-yukiko," Chie breathed as tears formed at the sides of her eyes.

"I CAN'T LET YOU DESTROY THE TOWN!" Kanji said as he threw his chair out at the black orb and watched it bounce off its body, "DAMMNIT THIS AIN'T GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH BEING A MAN!"

Rokuten appeared and slammed its giant sword down, cracking of bits of the yellow mist exhaust valves across the black orb's body.

"IF I DIE HERE... IF THE TOWN'S DESTROYED... WHO'S GONNA MAKE STUFFED ANIMALS FOR THOSE DAMN KIDS!?" Kanji shouted as tears formed at the sides of his eyes.

Naoto began unloading their gun into the monster, their bullets ricocheting off as they silently cursed under their breath.

"All my life I'm trying to prove I'm an adult," Naoto said under their breath, "ALL MY LIFE I'VE HAD TO PROVE MYSELF... YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STOP ME HERE!"

Their persona, Yamato Takeru, zipped out from them and began to buzz around Ameno Sagiri, destroying bits of its body as the giant entity's body began to twist and turn. As it did so, energy suddenly exploded out from the black orb, sending the investigation team flying back as their clothes and bodies began being worn down from the monster's attack.

"OH NO!" Rise screamed, "EVERYONE..."

"Rise! Get back!" Mitsuha screamed as her own persona, Tokoyo, appeared and attempted to guard Rise but was just as easily subsumed by the blast of energy.

"EVERYONE! DON'T GIVE UP!" Rise shouted as Kanzeon suddenly appeared and in an instant, a shield suddenly appeared over everyone and took the brunt of the assault, protecting everyone from Sagiri's blast.

"R-Rise?" Yosuke gasped as he looked to the girl. Rise looked down at her hands, apparently just as surprised by the display of power as the rest of them.

"EVERYONE! LET'S FINISH THIS!" Yu shouted as he called for Izanagi one final time and sent the entity flailing at Ameno Sagiri. The black orb aimed its eye directly at Izanagi and charged up a particularly devastating attack which was then halted directly in its tracks as Izanagi slammed the tip of its sword directly into Ameno's eye. Causing the entity to stop dead in its tracks as its eye and body slowly started to crack.

" **I see... humans are indeed fascinating creatures... you will all get to live for just a while longer...** " Ameno Sagiri said as its body began to crumble.

The group stared at the giant god-like entity. Their minds racing as to the meaning of its words. It was Mitsuha who spoke up finally.

"What do you mean... a little while longer?" she asked.

" **... as long as she rules this land... humans destiny remains in her... hands...** " the entity said its final words as its body finally broke apart. The yellow mist spewing forth from its body dissipated, as the entire area seemed to be blown away by the magnitude of its body and essence crumbling into dust.

And there, in the middle of where the once horrific monster and entity stood... was Tohru Adachi. Laying on the ground. His eyes closed but a look of pain and anguish on his face. The beaten and battered group of friends slowly approached him. Each of them looking down at his splayed body. Once they were around him, Adachi's eyes opened.

"... so now what?" Adachi asked in a very tired voice, "... you gonna leave me here? Let the shadows have their way with me?"

"... no," Yu responded, "shadows... aren't people. Not entirely anyway. What you did was a human evil. And thus you must be tried as a human."

"... I see," Adachi said as he laid his head back, "so that's it then?"

"Not quite," Yu said as he approached the man and knelt down in front of him, "I'm not gonna let you go home yet. Not until you say it."

"... say it?" Adachi parroted as he gently raised his head up at Yu, "say what?"

Yu simply stared at him. Adachi's eyes widened. His mouth hung open for a second.

"Oh no... no no no... no way. No," Adachi hissed. Mitsuha looked to the others and they all shrugged.

"Say it!" Yu commanded as he pulled out his sword and aimed it precariously in a spot between Adachi's legs. The murderer instantly closed his legs up and tensed them up.

"ALRIGHT FINE! FINE! …." Adachi paused as he looked up at the boy, sighed and threw his head back, "... and I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you damn kids and your, stupid bear."

"You mean you HANDSOME bear and your attractive friends!" Teddie retorted indignantly, "riiiight?"

"JUST TAKE ME AWAY, PLEASE?" Adachi begged as held up his hands. Naoto instantly walked over and cuffed him.

* * *

"TONIGHT! The case of the Power-line Murders comes to what appears to be a definitive close," the news broadcaster said as he adjusted his papers gingerly, "the current suspect. Former officer of the Inaba police, Tohru Adachi, came forward and admitted to the police that he murdered Miss Mayumi Yamano, as well as the high school student Saki Konishi."

A picture of Adachi appeared next to the broadcaster, a bored expression on the killer's face as he held a prisoner identification card in front of him.

"Adachi, who had been a member of the police for well over a year since his admission of the crimes, came forward to the Inaba Police department and admitted to the crime. Stating that 'he was bored' and 'he was just pissed off at them'," the reporter continued, "although he has not yet explained how he murdered the victims. His knowledge and access to the victims as well as their times of deaths can indeed be corroborated by forensic investigators. Putting him far ahead of the previously assumed killers, Mitsuo Kubo and Taro Namatame, as the true culprit of these horrible acts."

The broadcaster looked up into the camera as a video played next to him, this time of a podium in front of an official looking building.

"We reached out to the Mayor of Inaba, Toshiki Miyamizu, to provide comment on these recent events. The following was filmed live in front of the Mayoral Office," the broadcaster said as the video suddenly took up the entire screen, and Mayor Miyamizu approached the podium. Coughing slightly as he spoke into the microphone in front of him.

"I will be taking questions now," he said through a series of camera flashes.

"Mayor Miyamizu! You claimed in an official press release that Taro Namatame was indisputably the killer of both initial victims!" a voice came from off-camera, "do you still hold to that statement?"

"... I believe that Taro Namatame had some relation to these murders. And I still believe that," he said with moral certainty, "and I believed that letting him go free would be a threat to our community."

"Do you still believe he was responsible for the deaths of Yamano-san and Konishi-san?" the voice said.

"... no... no I do not think that, not anymore," the mayor said with a nod, "but I do not believe my actions were without merit. For as a society we must consider the collective over the-"

The Mayor's speech was cut short by the volume being unceremoniously lowered down to a plain mute.

"Yea keep saying that shit, love to see how next election's going to go," Dojima said as he laid back and looked over to Yu who was sitting next to him on the couch. Nanako was back home, free from the hospital and once more doing as fine as she was before. Although currently she was sleeping on Yu's lap, her head resting gently against his own thigh.

"Language Uncle Dojima," Yu said as he gestured down at the sleeping girl.

"Sorry," Dojima said, "you know... I'm glad this whole thing is over but... still... Adachi? The killer?"

He shook his head, his eyes narrowing down at the ground as his face frowned.

"It happened so long ago but... none of it feels real," he sighed, "I let that man into my house... I drank with him. Talked to him constantly. Hardly even thought about him half the time. Hell he was here with Nanako for gods sake..."

He looked down at the sleeping girl and slowly reached out to pet her head gently.

"I really messed up, huh?" Dojima said.

"No," Yu shook his head, "he had me fooled for just as long Uncle. Don't beat yourself up over it. What's important is that we look to the future now, instead of regretting the past."

"... yeah," Dojima smiled as he looked down at Nanako, "back when I though I lost her I... I didn't know what to do... it feels like a miracle ya know? That you were here."

Dojima looked up into Yu's eyes and the two shared an emotion. An emotion that could only be described as a father being proud of his flesh and blood and a son unprepared for such kindness.

"Thank you, Yu... for everything," Dojima said with a warm grin.

"Don't mention it," was all Yu replied with as he gave Dojima a reassuring smile himself.

"... Yu," Dojima began as his face shifted from warm and inviting to serious, "I understand that... you and... that Shirogane kid and... all your friends from school... you were involved in the case weren't you?"

Yu simply blinked as he looked at him.

"I'm not gonna scold you or anything," Dojima assured, "it all turned out for the best in the end and... you seemed to know what you were doing. But that's the problem here. That's what I don't understand. How were you able to figure out it was Adachi?"

Dojima stared at Yu for a second before continuing.

"The entire police force searched and searched for as much evidence as we could find and we got NOTHING. We still don't even know HOW he killed them... so how did you finger him?" Dojima asked.

"... uncle," Yu began, "... are you aware of Carl Jung?"

"... umh... bless you?" Dojima responded.

"Carl Jung. Philosopher. He theorized that the mind was compromised of three parts. One of these parts is the shadow... the part of your mind that holds your darkest emotions. The part of your mind that dictates your most basic emotions and biases and desires, without any reason or thought behind them. Now... imagine if there was a world where the shadow of somebody's mind could manifest. And this shado-" Yu was about to continue but Dojima simply raised his hands.

"You know what? I think I'd prefer being in the dark on this one okay?" Dojima responded as he threw his hands up and then proceeded to slam them down onto his lap.

"Mmmm-" Nanako whined as Yu looked down at the sleeping girl, "big bro... don't go..."

Dojima's face straightened, "she must be thinking about tomorrow and how it's your last day here."

"Yeah," Yu nodded, a solemn expression appearing on his own face, "I'm gonna miss all of you."

"... you should say goodbye to everyone," Dojima said, "you know... for their sake."

Yu looked to Dojima and simply nodded. Tomorrow would be his last day in Inaba. He'd need to make it one to remember...

* * *

Mitsuha awoke the next day groggily. Her mind vacant as she felt a strange feeling of emptiness fill her mind. It was not sadness which filled her thoughts, but rather a sense of her forgetting something. Since Adachi had been brought in the rest of the school year just seemed to fly past! Hanging out with Yu and the others, playing in the snow with Nanako, going skiing up in the mountains. It was fun! All of it was a pleasant experience and yet... somehow hollow. As though someone else should've been there... but there was nobody else, right? Nobody ever talked about there being somebody else.

"Mitsuha! Your boyfriend is here!" Yotsuha shouted.

"Huh?" Mitsuha raised her eyebrow up as she quickly hurried into more casual clothes and proceeded to the entryway where she was greeted by Yu.

"OH!" her eyes widened upon seeing him, "Narukami-kun! I almost forgot! Today is..."

She stopped herself. Yu was going home tomorrow. Wasn't he?

"Just thought I'd say goodbye properly," Yu smiled at her.

"And he's not my boyfriend," Mitsuha shot Yotsuha a glare as her little sister simply shrugged and went back to watching the television.

"So... you spoke to your dad at all since that day?" Yu asked as Mitsuha shook her head at him, beckoning him up into her bedroom to discuss things in private.

"Kind of... he's been... trying to make amends since Adachi's arrest," Mitsuha explained as the two went into her room, "I dunno what to think of it honestly. I can barely stand to look at him but..."

Yu nodded as his gaze went down onto the floor.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," he answered with a calm voice, "I have hope for you, Mitsuha."

The shrine maiden laughed a bit as she looked at him and smiled.

"Honestly this whole year feels like such a blur to me," she said simply, "like half of it I can barely remember."

"You were behaving pretty strangely for a lot of it," Yu nodded, "in fact... the day we met you almost felt like a different person from now."

"Really?" Mistuha responded as she scratched her chin gently, "I mean... I guess I am different now than I was back then. But then I hear Chie and Yukiko tell me I got caught up in this 'online' thing and Phantom Thieves?"

"You apparently had a pen-pal for a while," Yu said, "and... well when we encountered your Shadow... bizarre things started to happen. There was someone else. And his shadow appeared."

"I dunno anything about that," Mitsuha shrugged, "but... I do know that this year was weird. I got freaking LOVE LETTERS for the first time in my life!"

"Love letters?" Yu tilted his head.

Mitsuha nodded as she moved over to the desk in her room, picked up a letter and began to read aloud the page described.

"Dear Miyamizu-san. I'm sorry I never paid too much attention to you before. But just yesterday I saw you perform in Gym and there was something really cool and manly about you. You seemed like the kind of person I could rely on. Will you please go out with me?" she read aloud, "I mean... manly? Dependable? When did I become Chie?"

Yu smirked, "you did have a bit of a phase."

"Did I?" she blinked as she picked up the next letter, "dear Mitsuha. I'm sorry for being so shy. But just recently I saw you walk out if the classroom and smile at all of us, telling us to do our best and I was instantly love struck. I know we're both girls, but I feel love is without gender or-"

Mitsuha shook her head and rubbed her hair.

"Aaaa I shouldn't be mocking people like this!" she said, her voice clearly conveying the guilt she felt in reading such personal feelings to Yu, "but I seriously don't know what these people were talking about! Manly? Dependable? I just..."

"It's okay," Yu said with a smile as he looked around her room, "as long as you're not dying we'll be- hrm?"

Yu paused as he saw a familiar school uniform laying on the floor, folded up neatly into the corner. It was Mitsuha's old winter uniform from school. Only it was clearly ripped and scuffed in multiple parts.

"Is this your school uniform?" Yu asked as he pointed down at it.

"Yea... the fight against Ameno Sagiri really did a number on it," Mitsuha admitted, "so once I got home I took it off and... asked Grandma to help get me a new one."

"You didn't throw it out?" Yu asked as he turned to her, Mitsuha shrugged.

"I guess I wanted to keep some reminder of that fight. Even if it wasn't a very pleasant experience," she admitted, "but looking back... yea maybe you're right."

She reached down, picked it up and unfurled the old, ratty uniform. As she did so, a black envelope fell from the uniform and hit the floor.

"What the...?" Mitsuha's eyebrow raised.

"Another love letter?" Yu asked as Mitsuha bent over and picked it up.

"Maybe?" she shrugged as she looked it over. Just as she was about to open it up however- Yu's phone rang.

"Hello?" Yu said as he picked it up. He paused for a second and then nodded, "it's Yosuke. He wants we should meet up at the Junes Food court. For old times sake."

Mitsuha stared at Yu for a second and then nodded.

"Alright," she nodded as she slipped the black envelope back into her clothes and proceeded to follow Yu outside the house, to Junes.

* * *

And so, the investigation team of Inaba sat down at the table in the Junes Food Court and delightfully reminisced on the events of the past year. About the struggles of the TV world, the revelation of Adachi, the climatic battles, the shadows, and everything fun and enjoyable in between.

"I really had fun in this world," Teddie sighed wistfully.

"Dude your whole existence has been about fun," Yosuke responded, "but man... not all of it was fun and games but this year was something. I've never felt so fulfilled in my entire life."

"It felt like we've been working at this forever," Chie agreed, "but at the same time... it feels like it all went so fast. We're never going to gather here again. Talk about the murders and tear our hair out trying to solve mysteries."

"Kinda sucks that all our hard work's gonna go unnoticed," Kanji said, "we almost died saving this town and nobody knows."

"It's not like we can just go telling people," Yukiko responded, "there's so much to explain to people and not a lot of ways to do it... I mean- it all started for me when Chie told me about the Midnight Channel."

"Come to think of it... I think I heard it from her too," Yosuke responded, "how did you learn about it Chie?"

"I guess it was just a rumor I picked up?" Chie shrugged, "I dunno I just remember a bunch of girls talking about it."

Yu paused for a second as he rubbed his chin, speaking aloud soon after, "that is one thing about this whole mystery that still bothers me."

"Huh?" Kanji said as he looked to Yu, "what're you talking about?"

"What caused the instigation of this whole thing?" Yu asked, "the event which allowed the murders to take place."

"Dude we already know that," Yosuke said, "Adachi killed-"

"That's not the point," Yu shook his head at Yosuke, "I mean... what let Adachi do this?"

"OH!" Mitsuha said in response to Yu's words, "you mean... how both Namatame and Adachi could just move their body into the TV world!?"

"And myself too," Yu pointed out.

"OH YEA!" Chie shouted in surprise, "I almost forgot! You could totally put your hand into the TV even before you had a persona!"

"What? Then Senpai and the other two could do it for some reason?" Rise asked.

"Then there's gotta be some reason you wound up with that power," Kanji responded, "do you remember anything Senpai?"

"Hrrrmmm," Yu rubbed his chin and reached into his coat, "actually... before I left this morning. Nanako gave me a letter."

"Th-this isn't another warning, is it?" Mitsuha asked.

Yu pulled out an envelope and looked down at it.

"I wanted to wait till you were all here before I read it... it's from Adachi," Yu explained.

"What!? He sent you a letter from jail!?" Mitsuha shouted.

"What could he hope to accomplish from there!?" Yukiko asked.

"I'm not sure," Yu said as he gingerly opened the envelope and began to read the contents aloud, "I'm sure you're surprised to get this letter out of the blue. I'm writing this to you because there's something I need to tell you. Ever since I made it out alive, there are some things I understand now. It's true that my game's over. And as you all said, I'm to be tried here fair and square. As a human. But as long as I'm stuck in the clink I can't clean up after myself. So I'll give you some information regarding this case... I remembered about where I first heard the phrase 'Midnight Channel'. It was before I even got to the station proper. And I was surprised when I noticed a similar store in Namatame's reports. I don't remember who told me... but I do know one thing, we both only got our power after shortly coming to Inaba. So it has to be related to that somehow."

"Man that's creepy," Mitsuha said, "you even kinda sound like Adachi."

"Th-thanks," Yu said nervously as he coughed, "anyway there's more... when I'm here, I think about Dojima-san and Nanako-chan and you a lot. Though my time with you didn't seem like much fun before... it's strange. I oddly feel nostalgic about it. So thanks. In an odd way, you made my time in that town more bearable. But lemme say this... you're a dumbass. Whatever you do next is up to you! Doubt I'll ever see you again but hey. Who knows what the future holds? Stay healthy... Tohru Adachi."

"So Adachi got his powers shortly after coming to Inaba," Chie said.

"As did Namatame," Naoto nodded, "is there a commonality here?"

"Well... what do you usually do when you come into town?" Yukiko asked.

"Hell if I know. Head home? Head out shopping?" Kanji shrugged.

"I'll admit... all of this does seem to fit together too neatly," Yosuke said, "like... the midnight channel rumors. The serial killings. The TV world and our personas... it all kinda feels like... I dunno it seems too coincidental for it all to just be ya know? There's gotta be someone or something behind it all."

"Sounding kinda tin-foiley there Yosuke," Mitsuha responded, "but... I think I see what you're saying. At the very least we should follow up and figure out how Yu, Namatame and Adachi got their powers."

* * *

Yu exited from the velvet room. His discussions with the long-nosed man and Margaret were... insightful but little more. They confirmed to him that no doubt someone or something was behind this entire event. But Yu still had nary an idea as to what that could be. Solemnly he walked down the main street of Inaba, the rain pelting against his clothes and body as he tried to recall what his first day here was like... he arrived at the train station... he met Dojima and Nanako... and then... he went home? No wait there was something else in there.

"Hey there!" the gas station attendant shouted over to Yu as he walked past, "might wanna get outta the rain soon! Don't wanna catch cold!"

"Thanks-" Yu began as he stopped... they went to the gas station... Dojima and Nanako and him all stopped at the gas station before going home... and he met that attendant.

"... uhm-" Yu turned to the attendant and looked them over, "... this place-"

"Hrm?" the attendant tilted their head, "you looking for a job kid? Sorry we aren't hiring right now."

"No. I... I want to ask... do you know of any people by the name of Taro Namatame and Tohru Adachi?" Yu asked as his eyebrow quirked at the attendant.

"Hrm? Weren't they involved in that serial murder case? Real tragedy that. Good thing it's over though!" the attendant nodded.

"Did you... meet either of them by chance?" Yu asked.

The attendant paused. Their eyes obscured by their hat as they stared at Yu.

"... that's an odd question to ask. But I suppose I probably met them sometime yea. I've been in this town for a while afterall," the attendant nodded, "but it's not like I knew them personally or anything."

The attendant paused once more and simply looked at Yu, their eyes still hidden by their hat.

"Kid. If you're done can you leave me alone now?" the attendant asked.

"... did you do something to them?" Yu asked.

"Huh?" the attendant's head tilted.

"Did you... do something to them?" Yu asked once more, his eyes hardening as he stared at the attendant.

"... ahhh... well I do think I recall now... that yes. I did meet them both when they first came to town. But that's all I did... give them a friendly greeting. What about it?" the attendant said with a smile peeking out from under their obscuring hat.

"You touched me when we met. When I first came to this town. I was sick that night. You DID something to me! Didn't you!?" Yu demanded as he stared at the attendant, "and you did the same thing to them too! Didn't you?"

There was another pause. The attendant's eyes remain obscured by the hat for a couple minutes before slowly their head tilted back, their now deep red eyes stared down at Yu as their smile deepened.

"Ahahahaha... at last... you've finally come to the truth," they said.

"Who are you!?" Yu demanded.

"You really are a troublesome mortal," the attendant said as their head turned back up and they stared at Yu, "you defeated both Sagiri I placed within Namatame and Adachi. You even befriended the daughter of that troublesome shrine maiden family. And let her awaken to her power. How bothersome."

"You mean... Mitsuha?" Yu asked as his eyebrow raised.

"Their family worships a goddess who long abandoned this land... now it is wholly my dominion," the attendant said, "of course... that one rogue element was concerning. But I dealt with him. His presence has faded from all of your minds."

"You caused ALL OF THIS," Yu said angrily, "I dunno what your motivation was. But it's your fault Adachi got the perfect murder weapon! Why give me this power!?"

"Your potential," the attendant answered simply, "you had the gift. I could sense it in you. And it's thanks to you that your little cavalcade of friends were drawn to this world and wound up with their powers. To be honest however, I never expected you to make it all the way to me... it's quite interesting. I didn't expect this at all."

"Why do any of this!?" Yu demanded.

"To see what would occur," the attendant answered simply, "give a couple random people the proper stimulation and they'll easily effect a small and insignificant place like this... although I will admit. My stimulation was perhaps too much. It was enough to envelope this town in fog and then lift it... but you persisted even beyond your assigned role. Why?"

"... because I must know the truth," is all Yu said.

"Why search for such a pointless truth after all has come and gone? Are you mortals really that greedy?" the attendant asked, "I suppose now is the time to abandon pleasantries."

Slowly the attendant levitated into the sky, their normal work attire fading and replaced with an elegant white cloth.

"I am Izanami," the figure said, "Ameno Sagiri was merely an aspect of myself. One I birthed long ago. You defeated both Sagiri and now here you stand. Face to face with me."

"Grk," Yu grunted as he looked up at the floating goddess, his fists clenched.

"If you wish to face me now then SO BE IT. I will be waiting for you... come find me," the goddess beckoned as it slowly faded from reality.

Once her form had dissipated. Yu knelt there, on the ground, and grit his teeth as he saw a group of familiar figures running over to him, Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie and Mitsuha.

"YU! Wha-what happened!?" Chie shouted.

"Did that woman just... disappear?" Yukiko asked.

"D-don't tell me the GAS STATION ATTENDANT is..." Mitsuha began but Yu simply interrupted all of them.

"Everyone... we have one last job to do," he said.

* * *

Soon the investigation team was wandering into a part of the TV world they had never seen before. The sky around them was a tempered blue with no sun or clouds, and the pathway before them was a winding crimson road of destroyed bricks and archways. This was the domain of the gas station attendant... no... the goddess known as Izanami. It still felt surreal to Mitsuha, that they would have to fight a literal goddess now. Yet here they all were, running up to the floating individual as she hovered over a pool of water.

"Ah. Welcome mortals to my domain," Izanami greeted, "I take it you've all come to settle things with me?"

"Did you make the midnight channel!?" Yu demanded as they approached the levitating figure.

"Humans desire but two things... to expose their true selves, and to see the true selves of others," Izanami stated, "that was the intent of the midnight channel. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"I see," Naoto nodded, "people desired to know more about those who appeared on TV. And so the midnight channel showed those deep emotions and revealed them."

"Correct. Humans fear their true selves, and can only understand themselves by comparing them to others. Humans desire to fit in with society. Yet they can only know a finite number of people. As such the fear that their true selves will find rejection constantly hangs in the balance... that is anxiety. That is fear and desperation. That is what drives people to kill and to surrender themselves rather than face the truth," Izanami explained, "all I did was merely show humanity that. Force them to see themselves for who they truly were."

"Man kind doesn't need a goddess like you!" Yu shouted, "we'll put an end to you right here!"

"Will you now? Let us see then," Izanami said as her form gradually shifted. From the normal looking gas-station attendant wrapped in white cloth, to a woman bound and gagged within a straight-jacket. Her upper torso dangling over white coverings as her long hair-like tendrils fell from her head, "I am a goddess... let us finish this."

"ALRIGHT!" Yosuke shouted as his persona appeared and launched its ring-blade directly at the goddess, it struck her and she recoiled back.

"PERSONA!" Mitsuha shouted as Tokoyo appeared over her, swinging her blade out and slicing against Izanami's form.

"YEA! LET'S DO THIS!" Chie shouted as both her and Yukiko's persona appeared and launched a barrage of ice and fire attacks which collided with the goddess's body.

Soon the fight was well underway, with each persona user unleashing a flurry of attacks at Izanami. Each one striking true. Yu watched on curiously as Izanami seemed to simply float there. Letting each attack hit her with nary a thought.

"Rise! Are we hurting it!?" Yu shouted as he looked over to the idol.

"Mmm... just a second Senpai... uh... n-no!? None of our attacks are working!" Rise said as she paused to examine Izanami for just a second.

"What the hell!?" Kanji shouted as hid body was suddenly pelted by a tendril from Izanami's hair, sending him flying back.

" **Ha ha ha...** " Izanami said in its true voice, " **Did you honestly believe you could even hope to touch me?** "

"I DON'T GET IT!" Yosuke shouted as a ball of light came crashing down at his feet, forcing him to jump away and call down his persona to carry him off to safety, "why aren't our attacks effecting her!?"

"M-Maybe she's just that strong!?" Chie said nervously.

"Or... maybe we're just fighting an illusion?" Yukiko pondered.

The words made Yu pause. An illusion? Was that all Izanami was? Was the entity standing before him simply something made to distract him?

Slowly, Yu reached into his pocket and pulled out an item he had received just that day from the mysterious dweller of the velvet room. Glowing in his hands, the crystal seemed to shine with a bizarre and brilliant light.

"Y-Yu what on earth is-" Mitsuha began but already the crystal exploded into a brilliant light that caused her to gasp and for the other investigation team members to recoil as their vision blurred... suddenly, Izanami's voice ringed out once more.

" **So... you dare look upon my form then? You truly are asking for death...** " her voice was still as melodic as always, but now there was something far more sinister to its tone. The utter contempt the voice carried was soon made clear as the light of Yu's crystal faded, and Izanami's true form was revealed to all of them.

Underneath the white clothes, underneath the wrappings and designs was a horrific sight indeed. A rotting, red corpse with decaying flesh hanging from its still vein covered bones. Maggots and bugs could be seen eating away at the still bleeding flesh, as a group of giant skeletal hands slowly grew out from Izanami's skeletal torso, which lowered into a horrific inky blackness that made up her 'legs'. Her black hair still clung to her head, but her head was not human but rather some manner of decayed monstrous skull with overly large fangs. The figure stood ominously over all of them, the blood red claws reaching out and grasping at air as though it were the death-throes of a dying maiden.

"That's... Izanami?" Yosuke gasped out as his legs shook. He took a step back. His first thought were to run, or hide, or do SOMETHING ELSE than confront this horrific entity. There was no telling what awful mark it would leave on his soul.

"Ah... I-" Yukiko began as she put a hand to her mouth and attempted to hold back her retching. Before such a noise could come however, Yukiko screamed. Black hands slowly reached out from under her feet and began to drag her down.

"YUKIKO!" Chie shouted as she ran to her friend and attempted to pull her out.

" **You have dared to face me with your pathetic mortal eyes... now suffer a thousand curses,** " Izanami said as Yukiko was slowly dragged under, Chie soon following as the hands quickly grasped at her and likewise pulled her under.

"YUKIKO SENPAI! CHIE SENPAI!" Rise shouted as she tried to pinpoint their location, but found nothing.

"W-what the hell!?" Kanji shouted as suddenly he felt himself be pulled down by a group of black hands.

"NO! IT CAN'T- END LIKE THIS-" Naoto screamed as they were quickly dragged under as well.

"KANJI! NAOTO!" Yu shouted as he looked down and saw a blackness slowly form at his feet.

"SENSEI LOOK OUT!" Teddie shouted as he pushed Yu out of the way, only for himself to be grabbed shortly after.

"TEDDIE!" Yu shouted as he stood up to reach for him, but was shocked to see Yosuke being dragged down just a few feet away.

"YU! DO SOMETHING-" were Yosuke's final words before being dragged down under the earth.

Mitsuha's pupils dilated as she looked around... everyone was disappearing... Kanji... Chie... Yukiko... Teddie... even-

Mitsuha shuddered as she felt the black arms reach out and grab onto her legs. Her teeth grit as she felt herself slowly be dragged down. The last thing Mitsuha saw before darkness overtook her was Yu, standing in mortified disbelief as hands slowly reached up for him as well. The last thing Mitsuha heard before silence fell over the darkness was Izanami's distorted voice.

" **Accept your fate, goddess.** "

* * *

Slowly... Mitsuha's vision returned to her. Her eyes gradually opened as she soon began to realize that she was not home and in bed. The sensation of waking up in a strange place... it wasn't foreign to her but she didn't know why that was the case. All around her was a pale blue fog that obscured her vision for more than a few feet. Slowly, Mitsuha propped her arms up and tried to stand, tried to get on her feet but she could only stumble. Her body felt weak, her senses felt dulled, her mind felt bleak and emotionless... was she dead? Was this what death felt like?

Her mind gradually recollected the events of the past day. She remembered talking to Yu... finding out about the real mastermind... finding Izanami... seeing everyone get consumed by the darkness... and Yu-

Mitsuha's eyes widened as her head looked up. She saw someone laying in front of her... it was Yu. His form lay on the ground, his back to the sky and his eyes closed in silence. Was he...

"YU!" Mitsuha shouted as she tried to stand again, but simply stumbled. She crawled along the ground before finally reaching him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yu... wake up," Mitsuha begged, "wake up please! You... you can't give in yet!"

She paused as Yu simply lay there, unresponsive to her words. Mitsuha's teeth grit in frustration as she tried to shake him.

"COME ON! WAKE UP DAMMNIT!" she shouted, "THIS ISN'T THE END! I KNOW IT ISN'T! YOU'VE ALWAYS KEPT GOING EVEN WHEN THINGS SEEMED HOPELESS! YOU'RE NOT GONE YET YU!"

She moved forward a bit and attempted to shake him, but found herself simply falling over and hitting the seemingly endless floor right next to him... this place was suffocating. Her body continued to feel weak. Her mind continued to fade from consciousness.

"Dammit," she sighed as she once more tried to get onto her side, "DAMMNIT IS THIS REALLY HOW IT ENDS!? JUST LIKE THAT!?"

She slammed her hand into the fog-ridden ground, just enough for a familiar black envelope to jostle free from from her uniform and fall right next to her hand. Mitsuha paused... she remembered that black envelope... it was in her uniform. The one she had fought Adachi and Ameno Sagiri in... but she had no idea how it got there or even what it was. It was somewhat particular too... who would send her a black envelope?

Mitsuha paused as she reached down, picked it up and slowly began to open it. The inside was a rich crimson red, brilliant enough that she almost didn't notice the small card that was lined up against the side of it. Gingerly she reached her finger into the envelope and pulled out a truly bizarre red card. On it was a symbol she... she swore she had seen somewhere before but for the life of her she had no idea where. It was a red top hat with a pair of brilliant white glasses underneath. The words 'Take Your Heart' were written underneath it in plain, simple English.

… was this a love letter? She turned it over and began to read the other side quietly to herself.

" _ Dear Lady Mitsuha Miyamizu, the bizarre spit-sake girl of Inaba. You are a shrill, easily impressed and naive person who is amazed by the world and the people in it. You are emotional and forthright, always speaking your mind even when it's not wanted. Yet despite this, your intentions and heart are both pure and constantly seeking for the truth. Your reality may seem distorted, your memories may fade, but you must know this: _

_ No matter where you are. No matter how far apart we may be. No matter if years, or continents, or gods or demons of heaven and hell stand between us, I solemnly swear to you and only you... that I will find you. And I will steal your heart. _

_ -Scarlet of the Phantom Thieves_"

… a small drop of salt laden water fell onto the card. Slowly followed by another. Mitsuha's hands shook as tears welled in her eyes and a smile she didn't understand came across her face. What kind of love letter was this? It insulted her in the first part. Then it said her reality was distorted? Her memories faded? And the line about finding her no matter time or distances made no sense! And was kinda creepy to boot! And who or what even were these Phantom Thieves!?

And yet... yet all Mitsuha could feel was an overwhelming sense of joy and hope. Joy that someone out there loved and understood her... someone who she didn't even know... what else could she do in such a case but cry her heart out and let a long, low sob as she hunched over and hugged the card closely to her chest.

… suddenly. She felt a familiar sensation. Tokoyo summoned itself from her body- but something was new. This feeling... these emotions... it awakened something new inside her, and Tokoyo was reacting to them. Mitsuha looked up and balking through the now drying tears, saw Tokoyo take on a new form. No longer was she a black haired girl in a white robe with a statue tied to her back. Now... she was a beautiful, androgynous entity. Her black hair turning into elegant scarlet red locks and her body wrapped within a red and white wedding kimono, her head not the head of a human but rather that of a full moon, with a face just barely visible through the craters and marks on it. Finally, while her body was not tied to a statue, it was rather coming out of a blossoming sakura tree.

The name of this new Persona, this new entity inside of her, rung out into Mitsuha's mind.

"Musubi-No-Kami," she breathed as the persona suddenly launched forth its hair, each strand of long scarlet tinted hair becoming a string which seemed to reach out into the void and begin pulling people together. Mitsuha watched on in amazement as slowly, ghostly manifestations began to appear in front of Yu.

The first to manifest was a beautiful woman in striking blue attire.

"What are you doing? Get up," the woman commanded, "you are not someone allowed to fall here... you must know-"

The woman looked up, staring into Mitsuha's eyes directly, "the true nature of bonds. Things that tie you together. Things that connect you through space and time... let me show you."

Slowly, the woman faded out and more began to fade in. The first was Dojima-san.

"You taught me what a family truly is... I was worried I couldn't be a father to Nanako when you showed up, but looking back. However many times I just wanted to give up... I never will. As long as I have you two there with me... I guess fathers are stupid that way huh?" the old officer said.

The next to appear were Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko. Each of them giving words of encouragement.

"You helped me change, made me appreciate what I had," Yosuke said.

"Please... don't die... you can still get up!" Chie shouted.

"You're our last hope, Yu..." Yukiko said.

Kanji, Naoto and the Fox appeared soon after that.

"Yo Senpai... I wanna say be a man and stand up but... dammit this ain't about being a man! This is about doing what you need to do! Don't give up on me!" Kanji shouted.

"You helped me find peace with myself... and my body," Naoto said, "so please don't die."

The fox uttered a weak yelp.

Soon people from school were starting to appear! Daisuke and Ko, Ai and Naoki, Yumi and Ayane! Even from people from town were starting to appear! That sketchy nurse from the hospital!? That old woman who hung out by the river!? That young boy she went to a birthday party for!? An older lady!? Teddie and- even Adachi!? All of them appearing and telling Yu to stand up!?

Were these... people Yu had made bonds with? People who he knew and were close to!? Was this... something her Persona could do!?

Her grandmother's words echoed in her mind-

Musubi is connection. Musubi is ties.

The last person to appear was Nanako.

"Big bro... I know it's hard for you... I know you're tired... but so was I and... and I got up when I heard Mister Teddie's voice so... please... do the same thing for me!" Nanako begged as she reached down and touched Yu's head.

In a flash, the figures started to disappear as Mitsuha's persona faded as well. Slowly... Yu opened his eyes.

"Mitsuha?" Yu said as he looked up at her.

"YU!?" Mitsuha shouted as she looked down at him. Suddenly she paused as she saw a familiar form float up from Yu. It was Izanagi, his initial persona. Floating there, it looked down at her before it too slowly began to transform in front of her eyes. Finally, it too morphed from its usual gray and black form to a more imposing and dramatic white and gold form. Its spear turning into an impressive dual-bladed sword.

Mitsuha watched as Yu slowly began to stand, his new Persona disappearing into a card which floated down in front of him.

"Mitsuha," Yu said, "let's finish this..."

Mitsuha stared at Yu for a second, before her gaze steeled itself and she nodded at him.

* * *

In an instant, a rush of red threads came flying out and lashed into Izanami's decaying body. Striking her square in the chest and sending her reeling back.

"**WHAT!?** " Izanami's voice roared as Mitsuha stood there, back in the battle, with her wand out and a her breath steady but noticeable, "**IM... POSSIBLE... HOW CAN ONE HUMAN HOLD SO MANY BONDS!?** "

Mitsuha was about to respond before she saw Yu approaching her from behind.

"Mitsuha," Yu said as he slowly raised his hand... did he want her to high-five him?

… suddenly, she instinctively knew what she had to do.

Mitsuha slapped his hand, passing the baton off to him and smiling.

"Finish this, Narukami-kun," Mitsuha said as Yu grabbed his glasses, threw them from his face dramatically and called forth his newfound strength.

Izanagi-no-Okami levitated over Yu's body, held aloft its double-bladed pole arm, slowly spun it around and finally unleashed a beam of pure light upon the horrific deity, blasting away Izanami's bleeding, maggot-covered flesh with a triumphant light.

Once the light faded, all that was left of Izanami was a now fading, gray corpse. Its body disappearing into a crimson light as it slowly began to fade. The rest of the gang restored from the same imprisonment that had taken Yu and Mitsuha, stood together once more.

"**How... how could I be the one to disappear?** " Izanami asked, "**instead of endless struggle, endless anxiety, isn't it better to shut ones self off? Let one be lost in the endless fog of seclusion?** "

"HOW MANY TIMES WE GOTTA SAY THIS!?" Kanji shouted, "WE DON'T NEED ANY DAMN GODS DECIDING HOW TO LIVE OUR OWN DAMN LIVES!"

"Yea! Don't think you know us just cause you're all high and mighty!" Chie retorted.

" **I suppose I have to congratulate you,** " Izanami relented, " **enough power to slay me... I truly have underestimated the potential of humans... very well... you have lifted the fog of this world. And your own. Now... you must see where it takes you. Salvation... or imprisonment... the choice is now in humanity's hands...** "

And with that final noise, Izanami leaned back and disappeared. Its body fading from existence.

"WE DID IT!" Kanji shouted in exhilaration.

"Thank goodness," Rise sighed, "it's all over... it's all finally over..."

Mitsuha nodded as she too looked to Yu and smiled. Her face became more neutral once more as her hand reached down and touched the card she had once more tucked away in her shirt... she had to thank her mysterious benefactor. This 'Scarlet' and whoever their Phantom Thief associates were... they helped save her life.

* * *

"GOODBYE YU!" Mitsuha waved as she and her friends all stood at the Inaba train station, waving Yu off as his train began to leave.

"SENPAI! PROMISE YOU'LL COME BACK!" Rise shouted with tears forming on the sides of her face.

"SENSEI!" Teddie shouted as he too waved him away.

"DAMMNIT THIS AIN'T GOODBYE!" Kanji shouted, he too having tears well in his eyes.

"T-tatsumi-kun are you crying?" Naoto asked bashfully as they hide their eyes with their hat.

"DAMMNIT THESE ARE MAN'S TEARS YA HEAR ME!?" Kanji shouted.

"K-kanji you dork," Mitsuha laughed as the group collectively continued to wave goodbye their old friend.

"Goodbye big bro," Nanako said as she too sniffled a bit, watching the train go away from them.

Just outside the train station, two older men watched. Mayor Miyamizu and Ryotaro Dojima.

"There a reason you came to see my nephew off, Mayor?" Dojima asked as he turned to the man.

"Hrm... I guess I was just curious is all," Mayor Miyamizu began, "I've... been trying to reconcile with my daughter after all these years."

"Don't wanna have too many regrets," Dojima nodded, "it's good you want to make amends anyway."

The mayor sighed, "this whole year's felt like a train wreck... my re-election's in jeopardy. The Media's calling me 'the mayor who let a murderer walk under my nose'... it's a goddamn circus at city hall."

"My advice, Mayor? Re-evaluate your relationship with that Masayoshi Shido," Dojima said, "guy's probably nothing but trouble."

"... maybe," the mayor sighed, "Ryotaro... I wanted to ask... how do you do it?"

"Hrm?" Dojima looked to the mayor.

"I knew Chisato as well and... even I can tell her daughter takes after her. How do you look at Nanako and not be reminded every day of the... the pain," Mayor Miyamizu said with sorrow in his eyes.

"Who says I'm not reminded of the pain?" Dojima asked as his own eyes narrowed and a frown formed on his face, "I see Chisato in Nanako all the time... and sometimes it does hurt... but... I keep thinking to myself the same thing."

Dojima took out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to the mayor, he accepted, "and what's that?"

"If she were here right now... what would she want me to do?" Dojima asked, "... and every time I think that I know... deep in my heart. She wouldn't want me to find out who killed her or why she died... she'd just want me to raise Nanako. To make sure she grows into a good person."

"..." Mayor Miyamizu frowned, "... she loved this place you know. Futaba."

"Hrm?" Dojima looked to the mayor.

"Futaba loved this town. Loved it with all her heart. She... she wanted this place and its people to be happy... to be at peace with one another... I thought... I thought if I became the mayor... I could maybe make this town great," he looked up, "build it stronger, tighter, more unified and greater than ever... and now look. One little spree of killings and I crumble."

"That's hardly a 'little thing' for a place like this," Dojima said, "look don't get too upset about this. I already took responsibility for Adachi."

"Hrmph, you're not the one who sent an ultimately innocent man to jail and told the media he was definitely the killer," the Mayor said.

There was another pause as the two old men simply looked out, slowly smoking away at their cigarettes as the teenagers off to the side coped with their friend's parting.

"... Detective Dojima?" Mayor Miyamizu began.

"Hrm?" Ryotaro looked to him.

"In highschool-" the mayor started but paused for a second before continuing, unsure how to progress with his line of thought, "did you... ever play a game called 'Persona'?"

"Huh?" Dojima raised an eyebrow, "uh... sounds familiar but I can't recall."

"You and some friends stand in a room... you say persona... and you try to summon a demon," the mayor said, "ever tried it?"

"Can't say that I did," Dojima shook his head, "but what's THIS about? I know you were a folklorist before moving here Miyamizu but... why are you interested in dumb high school rumors?"

"I'm just... thinking of old times is all," Toshiki Miyamizu said as he stared off into the distance. His mind wandering back to an incident many years ago...


	22. Revelations

"So with this in mind," the bizarre and creepy looking student said as he adjusted his glasses carefully, "I think we can definitely state that Bigfoot is in control of the American Government."

Toshiki sat across from Tsutomu and sighed. His relationship with the unusual 'Devil Boy' was a complicated one to say the least. Toshiki had always had a passing interest in occult, and as such wound up being drawn to the library and Tsutomu by those nebulous reasons. It might've also had something to do with the fact Tsutomu didn't have too many people to talk to about his passions. He was not the kind of boy to exercise much.

"You know Tsutomu," Toshiki said adjusting his own but considerably thinner rimmed glasses, "I spoke to Useugi-san just a few hours ago. He mentioned an interesting game to me..."

Toshiki himself was a fairly average high school boy. Not as ridiculously thin and nonathletic as Tsutomu but not as hard a jock as some of the other kids in his class either. He attended St. Hermelin Highschool and practiced his studied in peace, keeping mostly to himself and the small connection of friends he had. There was Masao, the resident class clown who enjoyed getting the goad of Kei, who was himself an heir to the prestigious Nanjo group. Then there was Hidehiko, Eriko, Yuka and Yukino. He mostly knew them on a name-only basis but occasionally talked to them after class. Still though, it was probably telling that by fate or by curse, he was the apparent best and only friend of Tsutomu, who himself had little interaction with anyone due to his... less than welcoming personality.

"PFEH!" Tsutomu dismissed, "did he tell you about that 'Persona' game again!?"

"Well... I thought it sounded interesting-" was all Toshiki said as Tsutomu shook his head and waved his finger.

"Listen Toshiki. Hidehiko-san doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. Demons, ghosts, 'persona'? All that's a load of crap!" Tsutomu said dismissively, "it's all just a bunch of superstitious hogwash meant to appeal to the dumbest teenagers imaginable."

"That so, huh," Toshiki sighed as he shook his head and frowned slightly, "you know... he also mentioned something about going to see Maki after school. Would you be-"

"I have FAR TOO MANY THINGS TO BE STUDYING TO TRIFLE WITH SICK LITTLE GIRLS!" Tsutomu said, "besides what if she's like... contagious or something?"

Toshiki sighed and grimaced hard. He figured that'd be Tsutomu's response. The man was, if nothing, very... how would you say it? Elitist about his occult knowledge. It wasn't just pertinent that he knew the seedy truth to reality, it was that he was THE ONLY ONE who knew the truth and anyone presenting him with a rumor or idea he wasn't immediately aware of or had done no studying on was obviously wrong.

"Now listen. Some people think Bigfoot and the mysterious 'Yeti' of the Himalayas are actually of the same species, but what if I told you they were both the same individual?" Tsutomu suggested with a keen smirk on his face.

"Tsutomu-" Toshiki began but stopped as a strange feeling suddenly came over him. And he knew it was strange because Tsutomu actually ceased his own monologue to react to the odd sensation himself. The two of them looked around the room as a strange electrical energy began to appear around the pair. Both of them paused as suddenly the energy reached a climax and the hairs on their neck all collectively stood on end.

"What... was that?" Tsutomu asked and all Toshiki could do was stand up and run outside the library to the nearest window.

The two students watched as a strange cloud-like substance slowly rose on the horizon. Surrounding the town in a mysterious haze. As it did so, strange noises began to fill the streets outside. Alarms sounded as Toshiki watched the streets of the city start to fill with screams of horror and dread.

"OH GOD IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED!" Tsutomu shouted as he suddenly fell to his knees and huddled under the window, "the Americans have decided to finish what they started! They've unleashed their new super weapon onto the world!"

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!" Toshiki shouted as he bent down and grabbed Tsutomu by the scruff of his clothing. No sooner did he do so then a group of students quickly began running past them.

"What's going on!?" Toshiki shouted at the group.

"The principle is calling for a lock down!" a girl shouted, "there's... there's something outside! Something horrible!"

Toshiki's face froze in absolute horror. His hands shook and his eyes darted around. Now was not the time to panic... he had to help the others.

* * *

A hand slowly moved down onto a book and turned a page solemnly. The words written upon the thin loose leaf paper were legible, but only just. Years of ware had made the pencil scribbles faded and runny, but thankfully enough was still there to be read.

_ I don't really recall much about the day my life changed. Ironic that. The entire town of Mikage-cho was almost destroyed in the incident. But so few news stations or people really discussed the incident... it feels like only I and a handful of others really remember what went on that day. _

_ The town was surrounded by a wall of fog. The streets were suddenly filled with roaming packs of monsters. Demons of the mind that only later would I understand were called 'Shadows'. I remember running with the other students to the gates and closing them off. As callous as it might have seemed, we couldn't risk giving anyone shelter for fear they could be one of those monsters in disguise. _

_ My parents lived outside of town... I had little reason to fear for their lives, though that was a small blessing in hindsight. Honestly at the time I was just terrified for my own life... I thought maybe this was it. This was the apocalypse and I was going to die here. _

_ I had to try and make sense of what was going on... thankfully I found my answers. Although they didn't make me feel much better. _

* * *

"What!?" Toshiki leaned back as the school nurse stood next to the bed that currently held Maki's mother, Setsuko. Another boy was there, a quiet and serious student with a pierced ear that Toshiki had never really bothered to learn the name of.

"Yes," Setsuko said, "Kandori... the president of the Saeki Electronics and Biological Energy Corporation... he... he hired myself and several other scientists to build a machine that... in his own words: could alter reality."

"That's insane!" Toshiki shouted as he leaned in and put his hands on her bed frame, "why would you agree to something like that!?"

Setsuko blinked and sorrowfully looked down at the white sheets over her body, "it was... for Maki," she said.

"M-Maki?" Toshiki asked as the nurse sighed.

"So lemme get this straight," the school nurse said, "you were hoping Kandori's machine could somehow cure Maki of her illness?"

Setsuko nodded and took off her glasses, rubbing her teary eyes.

"Maki... she's always been sick... always locked away in her room and unable to go outside and play like other children... I always hated that she had to live that way," she said sorrowfully, "so when Kandori told me of the capabilities of such a machine I... I felt like maybe it was an answer? If nothing else, being on his payroll could help with our mounting hospital bills."

"That doesn't explain what's happened to the city!" Toshiki shouted.

"Kandori's insane!" Setsuko responded, "he- he wanted to use the machine to become a GOD or something! I didn't realize until too late just how dangerous the Deva System was... and by the time I realized I had to stop him... he'd already sent his personal men out to silence me."

Once Setsuko was done talking, the boy with the pierced ear turned and headed out the doorway. Toshiki saw him leaving and, not totally understanding why, wound up following him all the way to the end of the hallway where the connection between the main building and the gymnasium lay.

"H-hey! Where are you going!?" Toshiki asked the boy.

"Gonna go stop this Kandori guy," the boy said.

"WHAT!? Are you crazy!?" Toshiki shouted.

"Whole world's crazy from the looks of it," the boy shrugged, "sides I got this cool 'Persona' thing so looks like I'm probably the most qualified to stop him with the police gone."

"P-persona?" Toshiki asked as the boy with the pierced ear turned and looked to him.

Toshiki watched in confusion, horror, and amazement as a creature seemed to manifest right above the boy. It was a blue and muscular creature, with a head that folded out into a myriad of spikes as its arms swung out, revealing clawed hands. It stood above the boy for a moment before slowly fading back into him.

"Pretty neat huh?" the boy asked, "I got it after playing that game with the others... I think that weird mask guy gave it to me."

"W-weird mask guy?" Toshiki asked but shook his head, "WAIT! You're saying you have SUPER POWERS now!? And you're going to use them to stop Kandori!?"

"That's the plan," was all the boy said with a shrug, "you wanna come with?"

"... I uh..." Toshiki looked down at the earth and frowned, "I don't think I should I... I don't think I'd be anything more than a burden."

"Suit yourself," the boy nodded as he turned and exited from the school door. Leaving Toshiki alone to simply wonder about all of this.

"Hey Toshiki!" a familiar girl said as she wandered past him and waved her hand happily as she exited outside.

"H-hey Maki-" Toshiki began as he waved to the girl without paying attention, but stopped once he realized just who he was waving to. A girl who was supposedly gone and disappeared from the hospital, "H-HUH!?"

* * *

The hand turned the page once more and writing once again faded and blurry filled the pages.

_ For two days we held out inside that school. For two days it felt like the world was falling apart. Demons hurried out among the streets, fear and paranoia set in... and yet no sooner did it all occur then it all seemed to fade from existence. Kandori was found dead, SEBEC was dissolved and the corporation was eaten up by the Nanjo and recently formed Kirijo group. The demons disappeared from reality and it seemed like everyone just... began to forget about everything. Like it was some kind of bad dream. _

_ I myself thought that for a while too. I graduated from St. Hermelin with honors and I like many people my age came to face the terrifying prospect of adulthood... however. Perhaps it was the vague memories of those days still wandering my brain. Perhaps it was the fact that, no matter what I could not forget what I had seen that day or what I heard... I felt compelled to try and understand it better. And so... I went into the fields of folklore and historical preservation. Of course, this was just a cover for my ultimate goal: to better understand what I had seen that day. _

_ Becoming a folklorist was probably the most natural way for me to being pursuing what I had seen back there. Of course, much of what I studied was conveniently 'lost'. The Daeva System I had heard about had been stricken from any official record, and all information regarding SEBEC and its operations fell into the hands of a branch of the Nanjo group who became the Kirijo Group. I attempted to speak with Kirijo group members... but I was met with harsh resistance. _

_ Not entirely giving up, I decided to throw my hat in with a government-sponsored research team that seemed to 'fit' my profile. I didn't realize how much this single decision would change my life... when I wound up in the care of a researcher named Wakaba Isshiki._

The hand turned the page again and saw more words.

_ She was... an eccentric woman to say the least. A pioneer in a field she called 'Cognative Psience'. Yes... with a Psi. Miss Isshiki believed that the human mind could on some level effect reality. She hypothesized that, the mentalscape of all sapient life could be measured and analyzed, and that human beings cognition of reality was, on some level, indistinguishable from reality itself. Obviously most 'true' academic fields considered her a quack but... after what I had gone through I wasn't so sure myself. _

_ And so I wound up studying under her... her research would eventually take us to-_

* * *

"Inaba," Wakaba Isshiki said as she looked down at the map in front of her, "that's our destination."

As the van drove along, its wheels bumping and jostling against the dirt road, the head of a slightly older Toshiki raised up over the car seat and he looked down at the map Wakaba was holding.

"H-huh?" Toshiki said as a particularly harsh bump caused his head to fling up and strike the ceiling, forcing him to fall back into his seat as he rubbed it gently, "Isshiki-san, that's WAY out in the boonies!"

"Yep! And it's also where we're going!" Wakaba said, "that town's got all kinds of weird history going on! You're a folklorist, Toshiki! Try to make the best of it."

Toshiki sighed. It wasn't like there'd even be a decent library there for him to study at.

"Not that I'm doubting you Wakaba-chan," her driver, an older gentleman with a sleazy look to him, said as he peered out the window, "but it does suck we're gonna be out in the country for the next couple months. All the ladies out here are old crones and disgruntled housewives."

"Sakura-chan," Wakaba said teasingly, "I better see you keeping your hands to yourself on this job. If you don't, you're taking the train to Tokyo back on your own and on your yen."

Toshiki frowned. These two obviously had a past, so being here in this van... well it was hard to not feel a bit like the third wheel in all of this. Although he somewhat doubted the relationship between these two were romantic. Frankly, just from the limited exposure he had to Isshiki-san it seemed impossible for any one man to tie her down.

"Fine fine," the sleazy gentleman, Sakura-san, said as the van drove into town and stopped at the nearest gas station. The trio exited and Wakaba instantly began chatting up with a local, the slightly androgynous gas-station attendant.

"Hi! Welcome to Inaba," the gas station attendant greeted, "just fill 'her up?"

"Yep!" Wakaba nodded at the attendant and approached her, "so tell me a bit about this place! Anything happen here recently?"

"Nah, town's pretty quiet all things considered," the attendant said as Wakaba continued their convorsation.

Toshiki and Sakura stepped out of the van then, Sakura adjusting his hat gingerly as he peered around the locale.

"Tch... get a load of this place," the sleazy gentleman said, "surprised we didn't see anyone ride into town on a horse or something."

"This isn't the Meiji Era," Toshiki scolded the man gently, "we're just in the countryside. I'm sure you can at least find a place to drink."

"God I hope so," Sakura sighed as he pulled out a small canteen and took a sip of bourbon, "otherwise this town's gonna be the death of me."

No sooner did he say this then a group of fresh-faced highschool girls came up from the side. Walking past the gas station, each of them waved in greeting graciously. One of them being a cute looking brown-haired girl who gave the two men a coy smile before trotting off with her friends.

"But..." Sakura began, "I suppose there are other ways I can indulge."

Toshiki shot Sakura a dark look. Did he forget the warning Wakaba gave her no more than an hour ago?

"OY! SAKURA-CHAN!" Wakaba shouted as she approached the two men, "keep your freaking pants on for a second. We're going to go see a festival tomorrow!"

"Huh? A festival?" Sakura asked as he looked over to Wakaba.

"YEP! Spoke to that gas station attendant. He tells me that the local shrine does a ritual every year! They make kuchikamizake!" the woman said with a nod, "haven't ever gotten to see that kinda ritual!"

"Erhm... kuchikamizake?" Toshiki began as he blinked at Wakaba, "uhm... isn't that-"

"It's homemade sake," Wakaba responded.

"Ah. Sounds potent," Sakura said with a smile, "love to try some while we're here."

"U-uhm-" Toshiki began but was interrupted by Wakaba placing a hand on his shoulder, "yep! Which is why we should go see the ritual tomorrow! Then we can attend the after party at the shrine!"

"Great. Van's all charged up? Where we sleeping?" Sakura asked.

"The Amagi Inn," Wakaba said, "it's the most notable feature here."

"An Inn huh?" Sakura said with a coy smile, "guess we'll all be sharing a room then?"

"Ahahaha-" Wakaba laughed gently as she walked up to Sakura-san and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "you're so cute, Sakura-chan~"

* * *

It was later that night and both Toshiki and Sakura (whose given name he had learned was Sojiro after more than a passing interaction) lay next to each other in a futon. They both had to pool their money together to buy their own room, as Wakaba had set up her own room via funds they'd gotten from the government.

"Middle of nowhere-" Sojiro began "- no booze, no women... and I gotta share a bed with poin-dexter."

"I DON'T LIKE IT ANY MORE THAN YOU!" Toshiki said bitterly as he turned and drew more of his own blanket over him, "frankly, I just want this whole thing to be over with as soon as possible at this point!"

"Why'd you even go with Wakaba anyway?" Sojiro asked him curiously.

"She, picked ME for this," Toshiki explained, "apparently she heard I was a folklorist and I was new so she instantly roped me into one of her expeditions. I should've realized something was up when nobody else would want to interact with her."

"Pfeh, so you're one of those pencil pushers huh?" Sojiro said under his breath as Toshiki angrily turned his head over to him.

"What's your relationship with her anyway? Is she promising you something for favors?" Toshiki accused. It was a subtle accusation, but one Sojiro could pick up on pretty easily.

"Hah. I wish," he sighed, "that woman's free as a bird. No man or god can hold her down as far as I'm concerned. She and I go waaaay back."

"Hrm. So that's why you stick around huh?" Toshiki asked.

"Pretty much. What about you?" Sojiro asked as he looked over to Toshiki, "if you don't like this, you're free to leave."

"Mmm..." Toshiki mumbled, "I get the feeling... despite our differences. Isshiki-san and I might be the only people on the same wavelength."

"You believe her 'cognitive psience' research?" Sojiro asked incredulously.

"Maybe? I at least think there's merit," he admitted, "people's minds... can affect the world. I've seen it. Or something like it anyway."

Sojiro just stared down at him, his eyebrow raised ever so slightly as Toshiki simply blinked and shook his head.

"Look whatever," Toshiki said, "believe me or don't. Let's just get some sleep."

"... fine, fine," Sojiro sighed as he likewise turned over and the two men, facing away from each other, slowly drifted off...

* * *

The ritual was about to begin, the two of them were now standing in the observers area of the performance hall right outside the local shrine. Toshiki watched, his arms crossed as Wakaba stood next to him, digging into a giant beef bowl to-go that seemed too much to eat.

"Issihki-san," Toshiki began, "I didn't really ask cause... I assumed you had a clue what you were doing. But why are we here exactly?"

Wakaba took a large bite of beef, swallowed it in one gulp and looked to Toshiki with a dirty smile.

"We're here to learn about the Fire of Mayugorou!" Wakaba said, "it's an old disaster that befell the town and made it loose a lot of its old histories and traditions! Apparently, the shrine maidens who live here are the only people who keep the ancient traditions alive!"

"Huh," Toshiki said as Sojiro approached the two, a familiar chestnut brown-haired girl by his side.

"Hello!" the girl said happily, "I heard you're all new to town? And from the government no less!"

"Sakura-chaaaan," Wakaba said indignantly, "how much did you tell her?"

"N-not too much," Sojiro said with a smirk as he adjusted his hat enough to hide his eyes from Wakaba, "everyone! This is Chisato. She agreed to be a tour guide for us! Help us get to know this place a bit better."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Chisato bowed and smiled at all of them.

"Ah... same," Toshiki responded with a polite bow. Wakaba politely bowed as well, but said nothing as she put another large collection of beef into her mouth. She chewed for a second then swallowed suddenly as she pointed up at the stage.

"LOOK! It's starting!" Wakaba said as the group watched a young woman slowly walk onto the stage. She was a beautiful woman, dressed in a slight amount of makeup and wearing an ornate white and red shrine-maiden attire with a golden headdress. As she moved out she produced a hand-held wand like instrument with bells attached to it, and began to gracefully dance in front of the crowd of people. Wakaba observed the dance intently, her eyes glued to the performance with a bizarre intensity that felt bordering on obsession. Sojiro alternatively seemed bored, scratching his clean-shaven chin gently as the performance continued. Occasionally his vision would fall onto Chisato, who just seemed happy for an as of yet indiscernible reason. Toshiki meanwhile felt an odd sense of fascination and curiosity seeing the dance take place. The rhythmic movements... did they tell a story? Communicate some kind of grand display to the heavens? Was the girl who danced meant to fufil some role? Considering where they were and what was going on, he almost feared she was some kind of sacrifice to some archaic blood ritual.

Thankfully, her dance and the gentle music playing ended without any escalation. She proceeded to kneel down onto a pillow and take out a box of freshly cooked rice.

"What's she doing?" Sojiro whispered to Chisato, who promptly shushed him.

"Shhhh! She's making Kuchikamizake," Chisato responded in a hushed tone as Sojiro looked back up at the kneeling woman... and witnessed her place a small wooden capsule to her face, where she proceeded to spittle out a gooey white substance into it.

Sojiro put a hand to his mouth, partially in surprise and partially in disgust.

"Kuchikamizake," Toshiki explained to him via whispering, "it's sake made from rice that's been chewed, spat up and allowed to ferment."

"Jeeze," Sojiro responded.

"SHHH!" Wakaba glared at the two, causing them to instantly shut up as she looked back up a the unfolding ritual.

* * *

It was a while later, after the ritual had subsided and now there was a banquet the shrine was putting on. An older woman moved about the gathering of middle-aged men, serving them drinks as the younger woman, the one who had performed on stage and who had made the disgusting spit-sake, went about giving her own drinks. Eventually, she happened upon the table the group were sitting at, being beckoned over by Chisato.

"HEY! FUTABA!" Chisato waved to her. The shrine-maiden approached them with a gentle smile.

"Hi Chisato," the woman said, "can I get you or your friends a drink?"

"No but you can help me with my work!" Wakaba said as she looked up at her, "name's Wakaba Isshiki. Futaba was it? Nice name. Can I use it for one of my projects?"

"U-uhhhh-" the woman, Futaba, began as she backed away.

"UHM! I'm sorry!" Toshiki began, "for... Isshiki-san's abruptness! Really!"

The sudden apology caused Futaba to shake her head and look to Toshiki.

"Oh. No it's fine. It's just... we don't usually get people from out of town attending a shrine banquet," Futaba explained.

"Ah. Yea. Where are my manners," Wakaba nodded, "these are my companions. Toshiki-san and Sakura-san. We're here to learn more about the fire of Mayugorou!"

"You'll have to talk to my mother about that!" Futaba laughed, "she can recite the story of the fire from memory."

"How about you arrange for Isshiki-san to meet with Hitoha after the banquet?" Chisato suggested, "she loves telling that story so no doubt she'd enjoy talking it over with her!"

"Really? Could you do that?" Wakaba asked.

"It shouldn't be much of a problem yea," Futaba nodded.

"You know Chisato," Sojiro said, "I was hoping to see more of this town... plus I'm... not REALLY involved with this research team here-"

"I can show you the shopping district! Not much is gonna be open at this hour, but the river is beautiful this time of day!" Chisato offered.

"Well," Sojiro began with a coy smile, "if you insist~"

Toshiki shook his head in silence. At least things were going well for some people who came on this trip...

* * *

Wakaba entered into a private room with the older woman, Hitoha, sitting in front of an archaic thread-weaving device as she began to make some manner of braided chord.

"My daughter told me you wish to speak with me?" Hitoha asked.

"Yup! Name's Wakaba Isshiki," Wakaba greeted with a happy smile, "I'm with the department of Cognitive Psience!"

"I'm... afraid I don't understand," Hitoha shook her head as she looked up to the woman.

"I'm just here to do research on this place," Wakaba explained, "specifically with this Mayugorou Fire!"

"Ah... well it's simple really," Hitoha said as she looked back down at the braided chord she was making, "years ago. A straw sandal maker named Mayugorou Yamazaki was cooking a pot of rice. The fool left a straw sandal too close to the fire and this caused his house to catch ablaze. Due to a combination of factors, wind, the time of night, the construction of this city, the entire town was set ablaze!"

"A fire! Dramatic and destructive," Wakaba said under her breath.

"Indeed... even the town's shrine was destroyed in that fire. Burning not only the original building that once stood here, but also all the old records we kept of our traditions," Hitoha explained, "thus, our old traditions are lost to us now. We perform them and we follow them. But for what reason or significance? We can never truly know."

"When did this fire happen?" Wakaba asked.

"Two hundred years ago," Hitoha answered, "my grandmother was alive when it occurred. Though sadly, her own parents were killed in the blaze. Such a tragedy. Not only for her, but had they survived they may have at least passed on the knowledge and stories of our history orally. But with that fire, Inaba changed according to my grandmother."

"It... changed?" Wakaba asked curiously.

"... if you stay here," Hitoha began, "and sleep until the rain comes... after the rain, in rolls a thick, impenetrable, yellow fog."

There was a pause. Wakaba rubbed her chin and looked down at the floor, silently pondering on the meaning of the words.

"The fog hangs in the air... and it's suffocating. It causes stress and anxiety in the people of this town. It almost feels as though a curse is on us," Hitoha explained, "but according to my grandmother, when she was a child, before the Fire of Mayugorou, this town never had fog like that."

"So you're saying that... people lost their history, and in so doing, their cognition of the town changed?" Wakaba asked.

"I'm not sure what 'cognition' means," Hitoha admitted, "but since that fire, yes, this town indeed changed for the worse. We maintain our traditions in the hope that... perhaps some day, things will get better. That the old god will return to this land."

"Hrm? God?" Wakaba asked with a perked eyebrow, "what do you mean by that?"

"... one story remained, albeit fragmented and vague," Hitoha explained, "a story my grandmother remembered and passed onto my mother, who passed it onto me... it is the story of Musubi."

Wakaba watched as the woman went back to her braiding, weaving each thread delicately as she slowly constructed a chord of scarlet red coloration.

"Musubi... is connections, it is bonds, it is things that link one another together. It is connections, it is people, it is those who we interact with and learn more about. When this land was watched over by Musubi, people were able to meet one another without fear or suspicion. Their bonds were strong, and their connections were vast. They were close to one another... but then-" Hitoha began but was interrupted by Wakaba leaning in.

"BUT THEN!?" Wakaba shouted. Hitoha raised a hand and gave her a stern look.

"Patience... anyway... but then, Musubi was taken by a trickster god," Hitoha explained, "the actual story of this trickster is shrouded in myth of course. Some say this trickster kidnapped Musubi against their will. Others say Musubi went to pursue this trickster for some reason. Some say the trickster was a murderer and a thief who stole the bodies of others for their goals, others say he was a warrior against a tyrannical despot. All of that aside, Musubi left this land and not long after, the fire consumed it and all of our history was lost to us."

"I see... interesting," Wakaba nodded as she began writing something down in a notebook she had on hand.

"I must say, it's rare for outsiders to show any interest in our town," Hitoha said callously, "let alone my own ramblings... why draws you to this place?"

"I'm a researcher," Wakaba explained, "I've made theories about... well it's hard to describe but... sometimes people subconsciously perceive things differently and this effects their personality. On a micro scale, a single individual might developed warped perceptions of others. They might see other people are objects or slaves or tools to be used and develop pathological disorders because of it. All of it metaphorical of course! But still enough that it can happen. I'm looking into ways to potentially treat such warped cognition-"

Hitoha simply stared at the woman for a long while and took a sip of green tea... she got the feeling she wasn't the only person here who had a lot to say.

* * *

Sojiro Sakura walked down the pathway of Inaba, the cute brown haired girl following him in step each second as the two talked to each other.

"Ever thought of visiting Tokyo?" Sojiro asked with a smirk as he looked over the girl.

"Maybe as a day trip?" Chisato shrugged, "I dunno. Tokyo seems pretty intimidating."

"Mmmmm it can be," Sojiro nodded, "but don't worry. I can easily-"

"HEY!" a voice interrupted the two as both Sojiro and Chisato came to a direct halt. Standing behind them was a boy, a high school student from the looks of his age, with a dark jacket on and a pissed-off expression. Sojiro adjusted his hat gently. Great, he could already see where this was heading.

"Oh. Ryotaro-kun," Chisato said with a surprised tone in her voice, "what're you doing here?"

"W-WH-WHAT'M I DOING- I'M OUT LOOKING FOR YOU!" the boy shouted as he approached the two.

"I didn't see you at the Shrine though? Don't tell me-" Chisato began "WERE YOU GETTING INTO A FIGHT WITH THOSE PUNKS AGAIN!?"

The normally cute and peppy girl suddenly gained a perturbed expression as she leaned in and glared at the boy, who could only back off and rub the back of his head.

"No! NO NO NO! NO! Really! I was-" he paused for a second and shook his head "THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! WHO'S THIS!?"

"Sojiro Sakura," he greeted with a smirk, "your uh... friend has been gracious enough to show me around town while I'm here on business."

"You did what!? Chisato you- you don't even know this guy!" the boy, Ryotaro was his name? Loudly objected as he leaned into her.

"Yea? That doesn't mean I can't show him around town! I'm being a gracious host!" she argued back.

The boy made a face caught somewhere between wanting to object and not quite finding any words to object. Sojiro put a hand to his head to try and think of the best way to defuse the situation...

"Chisato-san. I'm a bit hungry... do you know any places open at this hour?" Sojiro asked.

"There's Aiya! They serve Chinese food!" Chisato responded happily.

"Great! Mind going there? I'll catch up," Sojiro said as Chisato simply looked to the two and nodded.

"Well alright..." she said with a small hint of nervousness in her voice as she walked off. Once she was gone, Ryotaro instantly looked to Sojiro.

"LISTEN YOU-" the boy said "I dunno what you did or say to Chisato but I know what you city folk are like!"

"Easy there spitfire," Sojiro said, "the lady's just showing me around town. I ain't interested in younger girls anyway."

"AINT INTERESTED!?" Ryotaro shouted "look- like I said! I know all about you Big City Folk! You come here and you show of all the knowledge and stuff you know to the girls here and hope to impress them! Chisato's..."

There was a pause as Ryotaro looked down at the ground.

"Chisato's not the most savvy girl in school... SO YOU BETTER NOT TRY ANYTHING!" Ryotaro shouted at him as Sojiro simply sighed and shook his head.

"Kid you got it all wrong," Sojiro responded... though in truth he was kinda correct. Sojiro did indeed prefer older women, women with a mature and guiding cadence. But then if the highschooler Chisato opened up and made an offer to him well... he can't say he wouldn't take the opportunity.

"She already has somebody perving on her at school!" Ryotaro shouted, "I'm not gonna let you start creeping on her on top of that!"

"Hrm? There's somebody going after her at school?" Sojiro asked.

"Well... I mean- it's hard to explain but I-" Ryotaro stopped as he viciously tried to find the words to respond with...

"HEY! YOU TWO WANNA COME GET DINNER OR WHAT!?" Chisato shouted over at them from a couple blocks away.

"Dammnit!" Ryotaro huffed under his breath as he suddenly ran off.

"HUH!? RYOTARO-KUN!" Chisato shouted as Sojiro watched him run off.

"Strange kid," Sojiro whispered as he turned around and walked up to Chisato.

"Sorry about him," Chisato said, "come on... let's go eat."

* * *

Soon the two were sitting in the Chinese restaurant, enjoying a pair of ramen bowls.

"Again, I wanna apologize for Ryotaro-kun," Chisato said, "he's got this dumb little crush on me."

"Ahh so you caught that too?" Sojiro smiled at her.

"Yea. I don't really see him that way though," Chisato shook her head, "he's trying to do that cliche 'I'll protect you Chisato-chan' thing and it's totally embarrassing for someone his age."

"Kid's a bit big for his britches," Sojiro nodded, "how long have you two known each other?"

"Hrm... probably since Jr Highschool. Though he only really took an interest in me at the start of the year," Chisato admitted.

"So... you haven't said anything to him?" Sojiro asked simply. Chisato went quiet, looking down at the steaming bowl of Ramen with a sigh and a shake of her head.

"I... I dunno... he's not a bad guy or anything but..." Chisato looked up, "I know the kinda guy I wanna marry!"

"And that is?" Sojiro asked simply.

"A cool and collected badass! But with a heart of gold! Ya know, one of those brooding police detectives with a tragic past? But they have something that keeps them sane like a pet dog they care for or a kid!" Chisato said happily, "Ryotaro-kun... he just ain't that."

"Hrm... that I'll agree with," Sojiro responded as the two began to consume their ramen. After a couple bites, Sojiro looked to the girl with a concerned expression, "by the way... sorry to pry into your personal life but... anything been happening to you? At your school I mean."

Chisato paused as she considered the oddly abrupt question.

"Hrm... not that I can recall... I mean, I talked with Wari-san on the bleachers yesterday after I misplaced my gym shorts-" Chisato began but was interrupted by a suddenly leaning in Sojiro.

"Misplaced?" he inquired.

"Yea. I left my gym locker open on accident yesterday and I guess my shorts must've fallen out. Dunno what happened to them," Chisato said as she shook her head.

Sojiro made a disgruntled hum as he looked down into his ramen, "did you mention this to Ryotaro-san by chance?"

"Hrm? Yea just earlier today, why?" Chisato asked with a curious expression.

"Tch. I see," Sojiro grumbled.

* * *

Down by the riverside, two boys walked down. One of them tall, lanky and with glasses thicker than a submarine's porthole. The other was short, pudgy and covered in acne that both belied his eating habits as well as his immaturity. A regular odd-duo of sorts who simply walked down and began talking to each other.

"So... you got the goods I hear?" the short one asked as the taller one nodded.

"Oh yea... snuck into the girl's locker room RIGHT after Gym... the freaking door was OPEN!" he smiled as he pulled out a pair of tight, black gym shorts.

"D-dude... are those really-" the short one began as the tall one nodded and smirked.

"Yup! They were just hanging outta Chisato-chan's locker!" the tall one said cockily.

"Dude! Chisato-chan!? She's soooo cuuuute," the shorter one said in an elated tone.

"Yea! I hit the freaking jackpot or what?" the tall one said back with a snicker, "h-hey... I bet we could make a fortune if we offered 100 yen a smell!"

"What!? Man. Who'd pay to smell someone's dirty gym shorts! I mean... even if they are Chisato-chan's," the short one responded.

"Shaddap ya mook! That's what I'm saying!" the guy said, "there's bound to be plenty of curious people at the school! We just gotta be subtle about it."

"Okay... but even if we do that, what if Chisato-chan finds out?" the short one questioned.

"Chisato-chan's all sweet and pure and stuff," the tall one assured him "if we tell her it was all an honest misunderstanding and give 'em back I'm sure it'll be fine! Then we just gotta wait for her to make an oopsie like that again and-"

"HEY!" a voice interrupted the two as they both saw a boy roughly their own age approach them.

"Oh! Dojima-san!?" the tall one said as the shorter of the two suddenly lurched away from him.

"H-HEY RYOTARO! We weren't-" the short one began, but Ryotaro wasn't having any of it.

"I heard enough dammit!" Ryotaro responded, "so it was you two!? You're gonna regret this!"

"Woa now," the tall one began, "calm down Ryotaro. Let's not be hasty here..."

"Y-yea. I mean... you like Chisato-chan right?" the short one said, "aren't you curious what her shorts smell-"

Dojima instantly responded by grabbing the short one by the scruff of his school uniform.

"KEEP TALKING AND I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET BEING BORN! NOW HAND THOSE OVER!" Dojima shouted as he began to throttle the shorter one.

"H-HEY!" the short one shouted as he attempted to fight back.

"YOU PIECE OF-" the tall one interrupted as he ran in and tried to tackle him. As a fight broke out between the three, the fought-over piece of fabric was suddenly flung from the tussle-

* * *

As Sojiro and Chisato walked out of Aiya, the two sighed as they looked up into the settling night air.

"Thanks for the lovely evening," Sojiro said with a smirk as Chisato smiled and nodded up at him.

"It was my pleasure! Sakura-chan~" she said with a grin. Sojiro shook his head.

"Only Isshiki-san gets to call me that," Sojiro said dismissively.

"Sorry! I just thought it was cute," Chisato admitted as her eyes wandered out over the town. She paused as she saw two figures running down the street. One a tall and lanky student with glasses, the other a shorter and pudgier student with acne.

"Oh! Takahiro-kun! Yamada-kun! What's going on?" Chisato said as she looked to the two. Both of the students froze and their eyes widened as they saw Chisato. Their postures both stiffened as their stilted voices responded to her in kind.

"O-OH! Chisato-chan!" the tall one, Takahiro, said nervously.

"Hey Chisato! Uh... how's it going?" the shorter one, Yamada, responded in an equally nervous voice. The two instantly began to straighten out their slightly ruffed up uniforms.

"Hrm? Did something happen? It looks like you both got into a fight," Chisato said in a worried tone.

"Uh... yeah... uh... it was Dojima-san actually!" Takahiro said.

"WHAT!?" Chisato shouted with wide eyes.

"Yea! He uh... came at us! Down at the floodplain! Just started fighting with us!" Yamada shouted.

"I don't believe this!" Chisato shouted angrily, her hands placed firmly on her hips, "how could he do something like that!?"

"Yea uh... I think I heard him talking about taking your gym shorts too?" Takahiro said with a slight studded in his voice. At this point, Chisato's eyes widened and her posture slumped.

"W-what?" she breathed in a despairing tone, "no... Ryotaro-kun... would do that?"

"Y-YEA! It was really-" Yamada began but was promptly interrupted by a disgruntled, older gentleman.

"Oh that's enough!" Sojiro scolded, "honestly you two are the WORST liars I've ever heard!"

"H-HUH!?" Takahiro shouted in response, "h-hey who's this guy!?"

"This is... Sakura-san," Chisato said, her voice much more even and tempered now, "he's from Tokyo."

"I'm with the government, on research into the local area," Sojiro explained and suddenly the two boys faces paled instantly.

"Uh... w-wait... y-you're a- a- … a spook?" Yamada breathed in terror.

Sojiro simply smirked at the two boys. A gesture which conveyed all that it needed too: both his skill at noticing social ques as well as his authority over not only most of the adults in the town, but certainly a pair of snot-nosed punks like them.

"Uh- well-" Takahiro started but was promptly interrupted by Sojiro once more.

"Look. Why don't both of you just come clean now? In front of the lady," Sojiro said.

Both Takahiro and Yamada paused as they looked to Sojiro. His confident posture and glaring eyes kept track on them as they turned to Chisato... and both promptly fell to their knees and into a begging position.

"WE'RE SORRY!" they both said in unison.

"H-HUH!?" Chisato shouted.

"We took your gym shorts from your locker!" Yamada shouted but quickly covered himself, "well- Takahiro did!"

"IT-IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Your locker was open! They were... on the floor and I thought I could just-" Takahiro continued before Yamada interrupted him again.

"Then we went to the river and talked and- and Ryotaro-san heard us!" Yamada said.

"YEA! And then he freaked out and told us to hand it over and he got into a fight!" Takahiro shouted.

"Then your gym shorts went flying out and landed in the river! And then he... kinda went in after them-" Yamada trailed off at the last point.

"HE JUMPED IN THE RIVER!?" Chisato shouted.

"W-we ran away immediately after," Takahiro said with transparent shame in his voice.

"Last we saw he was... being swept downstream-" Yamada began and Chisato was instantly looking around the town.

"I-I GOTTA GO! RYOTARO-KUN MIGHT BE HURT! OR WORSE!" Chisato shouted.

"Right. I'll try to find a search party!" Sojiro said as he looked down at the two quivering boys, "you two! Redeem yourselves and help Chisato find Ryotaro!"

"R-right-" Takahiro said as they both nervously nodded.

Soon the four of them were running off into the night air, Chisato in particular running with an extreme amount of vigor as she instantly darted for the floodplain.

* * *

Futaba walked through the aging house with a slight melancholic sigh. Her mother was speaking with the lady from Tokyo about the town's history. It wasn't like she disliked the town's history of course, she loved this town and everyone in it, but she knew her mother had a penchant for rambling and she'd already heard the story of Mayugorou countless times before. She would leave her mother to her devices for now. And the other gentleman had apparently gone into town with Chisato. Part of Futaba was afraid for the girl, that Sojiro person seemed a bit sketchy, but that Isshiki lady had assured her that he was on a tight leash, so best to just trust her on that for now. That of course left one person unaccounted for, the third gentleman to travel with the group. A man whom she saw directly outside her Shrine's front entrance, standing at the top of a hill that lead down into the city proper. Toshiki was his name, right? Well... it would be rude to not at least strike up a conversation with him at least once.

"Hello," Futaba said as she approached him from behind, prompting Toshiki to turn around and acknowledge her.

"Ah. Miyamizu-san, was it?" Toshiki greeted.

"Woa now. Look at mister Tokyo! Being all respectful and stuff," she smiled at him.

"Hah," Toshiki returned the smile and shook his head, "honestly I'm not much of a 'Tokyo' person. I've only lived there for maybe a year at most? I grew up in a town called Mikage-cho."

"Hrm?" Futaba's expression turned from a simple indifference to a clear shock and curiosity, "didn't that place suffer a horrible natural disaster a few years ago?"

Toshiki paused as he face darkened. What on earth was he suppose to say now? Tell her what he saw there? What he could only vaguely recall happening? The fog? The demons? The monsters and his friends who seemed to have some kind of... summoning power?

"Uhm... yea," was all he could say bashfully.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Futaba responded quickly as she composed herself, "it was probably rude of me to drag up such horrible memories."

"It's fine," Toshiki responded with a shake of his head, "honestly, that event helped shape who I am. It's thanks to that I got interested in folklore."

"Ohhh?" Futaba asked with a sudden interest, "you like folklore eh? That's neat! I happen to know a bit about this place myself."

Toshiki paused as he looked her over, a random thought entered into his mind as he gently scratched the back of his head.

"So uh... do you know why you make kuchikamizake?" Toshiki asked, "I-I-MEAN! If you're okay mentioning that to- an outsider like me!"

Futaba made a small giggle as she looked to him.

"It's fine. Really," she assured the flustered man, "it all has to do with leaving a part of ourselves in this world. When we take in food and spit it out, it's part of us. And when we leave it for Musubi, it becomes part of them. Then Musubi connects us with others and through others we form strong bonds and relationships."

Futaba looked to Toshiki and then back out into the town at large.

"It's weird... I make it a habit to get to know as many people in town as I can. I talk to people. Go out and listen to them. I try to understand people's darkest thoughts and feelings, help them see the good in themselves... and even then I feel like there's just so many people I'll never know," Futaba sighed wistfully.

"Well that only makes sense," Toshiki responded, "you can't know everyone."

"That's true I guess," Futaba smiled, "still... it's weird. Sometimes I wonder how it's even possible for people to fall in love."

"Fall in... love?" Toshiki asked with a sudden confused expression crossing his face.

"Yea. I mean think about it, in this town alone there could be only several thousand people. And of those people, there could only be a couple hundred who're say, not in a committed relationship. Or in my general age. Or who're even men! That may not sound too bad, a couple hundred is a couple hundred. But even so you're asking me to compare and contrast a limitless number of personalities, outlooks on life, opinions, pastimes, beliefs... it's really a miracle sometimes that two people can find each other and have enough common ground that... settling feels right and natural," Futaba finished the last part of her dialogue with a mournful stare down at the town.

Toshiki stared at the woman for a second. His own thoughts swirling in his head... it was true he supposed. There were so many humans out there. Not just in Japan but in the whole of the world. And to think that two people could... happen to be compatible enough that they could form a meaningful relationship. It kind of was a miracle in and of itself.

"... I wonder if it's fate... or if it's maybe just random chance," Futaba mused before suddenly shaking her head, "OH JEEZE! I'm really sorry for rambling!"

"It's fine," Toshiki assured her with a nod, "this country air gives you a lot to think about... it's nice. This town is nice."

Futaba returned the smile to him and the two knowingly shared a moment. Before it was interrupted by a man running up the steps.

"HEY! YOU TWO!" it was Sojiro! Shouting at both of them.

"Hrm? Sakura-san?" Toshiki turned down at him.

"A boy fell into the river! Chisato's gone to find him!" Sojiro shouted, "do you know where the police station is!?

"What!?" Futaba's eyes widened as she suddenly began looking around, "damn it's late! Come on!"

"Uh-right!" Toshiki nodded as Futaba rushed off back into the shrine.

* * *

"DOJIMA-SAAAN!" Chisato shouted as she ran down the riverbank. Takahiro and Yamada had run off on the other side, leaving Chisato to simply scour the banks by herself.

"DOJIMA-SAAAN!" she shouted again, a sudden sense of dread filled her, the thought that a boy would do something as stupid as brave a flowing river for some gym shorts... what if something happened to him? What if he died? He'd have to explain everything to his parents... his older sister. God she was scary. She'd be most upset of all if that happened! God what was she suppose to do!?

"RYOTARO-KUN!" she shouted one last time, as loud as she could. Once she was done shouting she heard a small rustling of motion behind her.

Chisato turned around to see a soaking wet boy her own age standing there. Drenched in water, his hair flattened down and covering his eyes, his telltale school uniform ripped and dripping from every angle. His hands were patted down on his knees and he laboriously breathed while wobbly stepping forward. In his right hand, clutched there were a pair of women's gym shorts.

"Chi...sato..." he breathed out as the girl just stared at him, "sorry... I found... out who... who..."

He coughed a bit, shaking the excess water off him for a second before standing back up and looking at her.

"Found... who took your shorts... I... I didn't-" he looked down at the shorts and then up at her, obviously trying to explain himself before she suddenly marched up to him and slapped the boy across the face.

"YOU STUPID-" she began, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"H-huh?" Ryotaro asked as he looked to her, "w-what's wrong Chisato?"

"YOU FREAKING RISKED YOUR LIFE!?" she shouted, "FOR WHAT!? MY STUPID GYM SHORTS!?"

Ryotaro made a pained expression as he looked down at the shorts in his hand.

"Th-they're yours-" he began but was interrupted again.

"I DON'T CARE WHOSE THEY ARE! YOUR LIFE ISN'T MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY STUPID PANTS!" she shouted as she grabbed them from him and threw them to the ground.

Ryotaro paused as he tried to think of what to say next. A mess of words filled his mind. Explanations, reasons, justifications for why he did what he did. What would his sister say? 'Their theft was a disgrace to your honor'? God no what a corny line that was... god why did his sister need to be so overly dramatic. Suddenly Ryotaro stopped as Chisato's anger slowly dissolved... she was crying now. Her eyes were watering as her arms shook and her head sulked.

"I was... I was really worried about you dammit," was all she could mutter out between quiet sobs.

Ryotaro's face grew more pained. No... this was no time for making excuses. There was only one thing for him to do. What any real man would do.

"I'm sorry," Ryotaro said honestly, "I'm really sorry Chisato-chan... I won't do anything risky anymore. Okay?"

All Chisato wanted was for him... for everyone she knew, to be safe and happy. That was just how she was, wasn't she?

Unknown to the two, a pair of figures were watching them just a couple meters away. Standing on top of the floodplain and looking down at the pair who stood just right by the riverside. Both Ryotaro and Wakaba stood in quiet observation at the two.

"Tch, stupid kid," Sojiro commented with an adjustment of his hat, "thinking dumb stunts like this impress girls."

"Awww come on Sakura-chan," Wakaba said, "don't be like that. Remember when you tried to impress me by doing embarrassing stuff?"

"D-don't be stupid," Sojiro responded to her, "I never did anything that dumb to impress you!"

"Riiiight," Wakaba rolled her eyes, "either way. Good thing you saw that kid up against the rocks. Plus you told him where his little sweetheart would be."

"Hrmph," Sojiro huffed, "I ain't interested in naive little country girls like her. I prefer me women with... experience."

"Right, of course," Wakaba said with a sarcastic smirk.

The two of them watched the burgeoning couple under the moonlight. A somber emotion filling them as slowly the starry night sky turned their gaze homeward.

* * *

The hand turned the page of the book and continued to read.

_"I found love in Inaba... in two places. In the town itself, its people and its location and its old traditions... and in Futaba. She was calm, refined, introspective but with a life and and a desire to help others I found quite admirable. Futaba simply wanted Inaba to grow... to blossom. To become a more fulfilling village. My growing annoyance at the system and at the people around me compounded with my love for this town and its local shrine-maiden... eventually blossomed into an epiphany. While Isshiki-san and Sakura-san would move on back to Tokyo... I would stay here._

_ I trained at the shine for the next couple years of my life. Practicing the arts and the rituals with Futaba. Learning the town's own folklore and history. Becoming acquainted with the people and their traditions. Soon my memories of Mikage-cho disappeared from my mind altogether as all I could think of... was my new family. Futaba, her mother Hitoha and our new child yet to be born. _

_ I don't know what to expect in the next coming years... but I have fully dedicated myself to Futaba's wish. Her desire, to see Inaba grow and prosper and its people to become a stronger, more unified community. I suppose maybe it was fate that brought us together. Or maybe it was just random chance. Either way, I will face my future with Futaba fully and happily!" _

The hand rested on the paper. Turning the pages as more and more entries came out. Sad entries. Angry entries. Very simple and to the point entries. Entries about his decision to leave the shrine. Entries about his decision to enter politics once more. Entries about his simple plans for Inaba... and his dealings with the United Future Party.

Finally the hand turned to the last page before the entries turned blank. The last entry written aloud.

_"There's something rotten in the heart of this country. Something bizarre and strange. I'm going to find out what. I'm not sure how but I think it's related to Isshiki-san's old research._

_ Should something happen to me... to my darling daughters, Mitsuha and Yotsuha. I am profoundly sorry. I was... not the father you needed growing up. I was selfish and callous. I'm sorry. I can only hope you'll accept this meager apology. _

_ With whatever love you'll accept, Toshiki Miyamizu." _

The hand moved away from the page, reached for a nearby smart phone and pressed its on button. The smart phone turned on and a voice-recording app was selected. The hand grabbed the phone, pressed down on the recording button and moved it to the face of a pretty young woman with slightly grown out black hair.

"... Adler's log. Date: October 5th ... it's been two years since that day," the woman said as she picked up a small newspaper article. Her mind flashing back to that day.

"The day my father died... he was one of the first victims of what the media and the press would inevitably call... Mental Shutdown," the woman's mind flashed back to the sight of her father. Leaning over on a desk, his eyes rolled back into his skull as blood poured from them and his mouth. The thought... it still sent shivers down her spine.

"I remember his funeral well... grandma was quiet but wasn't particularly broken up. She never liked him... I don't blame her. My sister was sad. Everyone in town attended... tried to comfort me. It was little help though... it all felt so wrong. So awful," the girl continued as she looked down at the clipping describing the death of Mayor Toshiki Miyamizu.

"It felt like I was finally getting to understand my father... that we were maybe starting to make amends after a life of emotional distance and disdain," the woman said, "and just when it felt like maybe I could feel right calling him dad again... he died. He died for apparently no reason. No meaning. Just... gone without even a word."

The woman leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling, "I suppose if I was a simple girl. If I didn't know any better. I would've accepted his death as a tragedy and try to move on... but something bugged me. The mental shutdown cases had no precedent in any medical field. Doctors had no explanation for it. Some assume it's caused by stress... but I knew better in one respect. I knew that people could be killed in ways that defied science or reason. That murderers could use means that didn't subscribe to our world. I saw that first hand back in Inaba, with the infamous 'power line murders'."

"... the TV world," the girl said into her phone, "was used to murder two people. And endanger many more. Including myself. I was nearly a victim of it... and now I fear my father may have been a victim of something nearly the same. I investigated the TV world with the assistance of a known resident... he informed me that nobody had used it. Furthermore, my father was not in town at the time of his death. He was on a business trip to Tokyo, and several witnesses saw him suffering from his mental shutdown in front of their own eyes. I can only assume then that whatever killed him was mostly unrelated to the TV world."

"... I apologized to my grandmother," the woman said with a sour expression as she stood up, put the phone gently against her ear as she reached down for a spool of red thread, "I gave my near and dear friends a kumihimo as a gift each. Then, once I graduated from high school, I left for Tokyo and didn't look back. I dreamed of moving out here since middle-school, it's just sad that I had to do so under such circumstances. Not to bask in the towers of Tokyo or to enjoy the vast people and culture here... but to find out who killed my father and how."

The girl looked down at the spool of red thread in her hand and grimaced.

"My grandmother told me... musubi is connections. Musubi is others. Musubi is time and space. Folding in and over one another," she continued as she began to tie the red string around thumb-tacks on a board, "musubi binds and connects us... even now, so far away from them, I know my friends are out there and thinking of me... I dunno exactly how but I can feel it. I know that everyone is connected in many different ways. I just need to find out how my father connects into this. All of this may sound like conjecture but... I do have one other reason to believe foul play was involved."

The girl continued to speak as she picked up a paper ad. Calling for the United Future Party, lead by one Masayoshi Shido.

"Masayoshi Shido," the girl said darkly, "my father worked with his party. Formed connections with him... in his last days I remember him being nervous. Anxious even about himself. His last diary entry confirmed to me what I had feared... that he had stumbled upon something. Something the party and Shido were conducting and he had to be silenced. Shido was a guest at my father's funeral... and I remember distinctly... during the sermon. When the prayers were being said... I could see Shido smiling with his head lowered."

The girl pinned the political ad to the board and looked over the rest.

"That's why I moved to Tokyo. I have to know the truth. What did my father uncover about the United Future Party? What was Masayoshi Shido planning? What would make my father a target? Why did he have to die?" the girl asked aloud as she closed her eyes, "I knew that if I kept... my true name... people would get suspicious. They'd know my relation to my father too quickly and I could become a target. So to keep out of the public light and to avoid myself or any of my friends becoming targets... I've taken the name Adler. From a book a friend and mentor of mine gave me."

The girl looked over the board for a second. Her voice continued although she herself was no longer talking.

_Moving to Tokyo wasn't easy mind. Finding a job... well that was the trickiest part really_

The girl's mind trailed off as suddenly her phone began to ring. The girl answered it to see it was her workplace calling. Most likely asking her to come in for today...

* * *

"Hello! Welcome to Tokyo Destinyland!" the girl greeted with a smile and a wave as she stood in the park. A flowing pink dress adorned her body as a graceful tiara was on her head.

"WOW! It's Sleeping Beauty!" one of the little girls gasped as they approached the girl, the self-named Adler, in her flowing dress and work-smile.

"C-CAN YOU SIGN MY DESTINY BOOK!?" another kid asked as he held up the book. Adler already had a pen in hand and began writing in the park-approved handwriting she had diligently been taught to write in.

"Of course! And who is this out to?" she asked simply with a gleeful smile.

As more children gathered around the working princess of the park, the memories of her recording filled her mind.

_ Being a Destiny Princess is not easy. But it pays good and thanks to an in I had in the idol industry they were willing to look the other way on my pseudonym. I suppose it's ironic that my initial assertion is coming true. I am in essence now, a Detective Princess... _

Adler, still in costume, walked down a hallway to a plain looking door that lead to an underground passage and the break room where she could take a load off. No doubt she'd have to participate in the parade later today as well.

As she sat down in the break room and took out her phone. Her face soured as she once more glimpsed a familiar website.

_ My fathers death, the conspiracy around Masayoshi Shido, the research he did in his youth... all of it has lead to dead ends. Even my own friends seem to have trouble really understanding my logic or motivations. If it was just these things that drove me to understand what's going on I might've given up and gone home already. But there's one disturbing element to all of this... one I've been drawn to since I first heard about them. _

_ The Phantom Thieves. They appeared in a small newspaper clipping at the start of the year. A threatening note sent to a Gym Teacher. Who later admitted to committing several atrocities against his students. From there, things spiraled. A painter named Madarame admitted to fraud. A gangster named Kaneshiro turned himself in to authorities. A hacker group named Mejed threatened them but was turned over and their supposed members had their information leaked online. Finally they've begun targeting the President of Okumura foods. Each of their targets had one thing in common. They were undeniably wicked individuals who abused their privilege and power, but suddenly and out of nowhere seemed to have a change of heart. _

_ Furthermore... their callings cards. The trademark of their little organization? I had one myself. Delivered to me. It was on my person in a time of great need and... for some reason its message has always made me feel all kinds of emotions. Sadness, but sadness for what? Happiness, but for who? A desire to see someone, but nobody I know. I think these emotions are tied to the Phantom Thieves but I have no idea how or why... and also there's the fact that their change of heart powers... _

_ Using what little panache I could, I was able to at least speak with the gym teacher, Suguru Kamoshida. He seemed to be incredibly remorseful for his actions, telling me that he saw his students as 'slaves' and himself as a 'king'. It was a bit enlightening... but when he described what had happened it was apparently like... he suffered a terrible headache and heatstroke. His mind was lost for an interim of time... and then he suddenly realized everything horrible he had done. _

_ I couldn't help but wonder, could this 'change of heart' be related to the mental shutdowns? Could the Phantom Thieves also be killing people? But why? Why kill my father but spare someone like Kamoshida!? Or maybe they're different? Maybe whoever or whatever killed my father is unrelated to the Phantom Thieves? But could they still be related in some way? If so, how!? Is it something like the TV world? _

Adler blinked and looked down at the Phan Site. It was full of messages telling the Phantom Thieves to... change the hearts of people they didn't like. Ex-Boyfriends, mothers in law, bring back their dogs or make them pass tests. Interspersed between telling them to change Okumura's heart or to even make him suffer. Even just watching these people make random comments on the internet... part of her couldn't help but wonder what they thought of all this. Whoever 'they' were.

_ Why is it whenever I read up or see images of these mysterious thieves... my heart feels heavy with emotions I don't understand... _

* * *

Taki stood on top of the mountain. The sun slowly rose over the horizon to the right of him. His face emotionless and bleak. His posture was slouched and unresponsive. He simply sat there... confused and blank. He didn't notice the sound of someone coming up from behind him. He didn't notice Futaba Sakura standing right there, or her turning around and shouting at the others.

"HEY! I FOUND HIM! HE'S OVER HERE!" she shouted as the rest of the ground slowly began to run up to him.

"HEY! TACHIBANA!" Ryuji shouted.

Taki blinked... his... his friends were here. They came to find him?

"Y... you guys?" Taki asked with a blink, "where... how..."

"We tracked your Phone's GPS," Ryuji admitted.

"I tracked his phone's GPS," Futaba said indignantly.

"We also met a talking fox!" Yusuke responded with a smile.

"It was... weird," Morgana said nervously.

"Talking... fox," Taki blinked and shook his head. That sounded familiar but... no nothing like that happened.

"So... what's up man? Why'd you come all the way up here?" Ryuji asked.

"Huh? I... I came up here?" Taki asked.

"Hrm," Makoto breathed as she rubbed her chin, "I recall you mentioning you wanted to meet someone... then... I think we got lost. We stopped at a hotel for the night. Then you wandered off to here."

"Feels like I'm forgetting something," Futaba admitted.

"Yes, like there's parts missing," Ren acknowledged with a nod.

"... hrm," Taki mused as he stood up, "I don't remember much either... and... I wanted to meet someone?"

"That's what I recall," Ann said, "do you... remember who it is at all?"

"..." Taki simply looked to his friends, gave a weak smile and simply stared down at the ground, "sorry... I ain't got a clue."

The group stared at their friend as the small town of Inaba was revealed in the suns light. Unharmed, bright, and with nary a cloud in sight.


	23. Once Upon a Dream

"Wohoo Destiny Land!" Ryuji shouted happily as he sat at the table, a novelty headgear resembling some cute cartoon mascot adorned his head.

The group at the table, enjoying their meal in solidarity over their victory in rescuing Haru! Each of them digging into their novelty pancakes and other cafe fair food with a grand display. Ren ate his meal in a calm fevor, observing each of his teammates carefully but casually. Morgana was only given the occasional scrap, but he was happy to just have a chair dedicated to himself. Ryuji was of course gorging himself like a monster, only rivaled by Futaba who likewise dug into her food viciously. Ann ate more politely but very steadily, being one of the first to dig in and continuing at a steady clip even after Ryuji had ceased his devouring. Makoto ate little in comparison to the rest and was quite polite in her table manners, often times stopping to tell Ryuji or Futaba to chew more before swallowing. Yusuke meanwhile had begun eating his food, but halfway through had suddenly began cutting his pancake in various shapes then began arranging them in random orders, it was unclear if he was necessarily playing with his food or if he had found some grand artistic statement to be made in the fleeting moments between being drenched in syrup and being devoured. The only two people who didn't participate in the all-inclusive meal were Haru and Taki. Haru stood back and watched her new friends sit and eat, enjoying their spectacle and waiting on baited breath for her father's recently announced address to the public.

Taki meanwhile... just seemed lost in his own mind. He hadn't touched his food at all and just seemed entirely absorbed in himself.

"Taki-kun?" Haru asked as she looked to him while the others ate. Her face belayed a concerned fear that could only be held by someone truly worried for a friend.

"Sorry Haru-chan," Taki responded with a sincere smile to her, "this is your celebration. And here I am making it about me."

Haru shook her head.

"This isn't about me anymore than it is about Ren-san or Futaba-chan or yes even you!" Haru assured him, "I'm sorry we couldn't find whoever it was you were looking for."

"It's okay," Taki responded, "I mean, if I couldn't remember them they couldn't have been that important right?"

"I'll admit it's a bit bizarre," Yusuke said, "you apparently had been in contact with someone for close to a year, got invested enough to find them, and then just forgot about them?"

"I'm sorry guys," Taki said with a shake of his head, "even you mentioning I was in contact with this person feels... odd to me."

A pause fell over the group. They weren't ones to think Taki particularly odd. A bit eccentric at times, but compared to Futaba or especially Yusuke he seemed rather down to earth.

"I'm gonna go walk around the park for a while," Taki said as he stood up, "maybe clear my thoughts or something."

"Alright... just come back before President Okumura's address! We should all be here to see it!" Ryuji said with a grin.

Taki nodded, turned around and proceeded to walk out into the park proper...

* * *

"Thanks for giving me this extra shift," Adler said to her boss, a frumpy looking older woman who was the general manager of the princesses of the park, "any extra-cash goes a long way!"

"Eh don't mention it," she said as the two walked down one of the pathways right outside the castle, "whole park's been rented out for the night by a private party anyway so we really just need you to greet them and maybe take a picture if they ask for it."

"Private party?" Adler said with a discouraged voice, "don't tell me it's a bunch of drunk old men."

That seemed to be the most logical case for anyone with enough money to be able to rent out the entire park... however the next response the Detective Princess did NOT expect.

"Nah. It's just a buncha high school students. One of them's got deep pockets though! She asked me to keep things on the hush-hush. Officially it's her 'birthday'," Adler's manager responded.

"That's... odd," Adler responded with a confused look on her face.

"Yea I didn't ask questions, figured it wasn't much my business. Had the money anyway," her boss shrugged, "anyway I'll leave you to it!"

Adler nodded as her boss walked away to return to the underground space where cast members hung out. Once she was out of sight, Adler immediately began walking towards the front of the park in her sleeping beauty dress. The chance to work an extra shift for extra pay was too much for her to pass up, but she didn't really like that it had to be this day. Today was the day President Okumura was going to make an address regarding his company's corruption.

Considering he was a known target of the Phantom Thieves and even reported having a calling card sent to him from the police, there was little doubt in Mitsuha's mind that he had a change of heart like the other targets. She wanted to see this change of heart like the others... but silently all she could do was muddle in her own thoughts. It felt as though no matter how much she looked the Phantom Thieves were directly out of her-

Adler paused as she saw a boy standing at one of the connecting bridges in Fantastical Land. His head was sulking as he looked down at the water. He was dressed in the attire of a school uniform... he must've been one of the guests to the park. By himself huh? Adler blinked as she coughed politely and instantly went into her cast-member voice.

"Hello! Welcome to Destiny Land!" she greeted as she gently closed her eyes, curtsied and bowed her head.

Taki blinked as he looked over his shoulder for a second. He didn't catch the girl's face in the darkness and her posture but from her attire he could easily tell she was one of the park's princesses.

"Hey Snow White," Taki said dismissively as he turned and looked back down at the water.

"Aurora! Actually," Adler corrected.

"Huh?" Taki said without looking over at her.

"You know? From Sleeping Beauty," she explained.

"Oh," Taki responded with a simple expression as he continued to tap the bridge handhold.

"So... are you having a good time at the most magical place in the world?" Adler asked happily.

"I guess," Taki shrugged dismissively.

"Hrmph," Adler responded with a small pout, "you don't seem very happy despite where you are!"

"You can cut it with the cast member thing," Taki sighed, "I ain't a kid you know..."

Adler blinked and made a face of confusion and partial anger. That was rather rude! She turned her back to him and huffed a bit before she heard him speak once more.

"Sorry," he said "... I have a lot on my mind now is all."

"... you're not the only one," Adler sighed.

"... you know..." Taki began, "I haven't seen that movie in years."

"Hrm?" Adler looked over her shoulder for a brief second.

"Sleeping Beauty. Hardly remember anything that happens in it," he admitted with a smile, still looking down at the water.

Adler turned away from him and blinked. She supposed that made sense... not a lot of boys still watched movies like that in their adolescence.

"I like it... even to this day," she admitted, "I can't explain it but... there's something romantic about it, ya know?"

"Romantic?" Taki's eyes blinked.

"Yea. I mean... it doesn't make a lot of sense you know? The couple meet and... they just fall in love! Like, who does that?" she asked, still looking away from him, "but... the song she sang I thought made sense to me as a kid."

"... what song?" Taki asked.

Adler paused as a smile crept across her face. Slowly she began to sing a small melody from her childhood.

"I knooow yoouu~ I walked with you ooonce upooon a dreeaaam~" she sung. Her voice was not perfect. She didn't sing with a beautiful cadence of an idol or pop diva or opera singer. But... there was a simplistic charm to the basic performance.

"I knooow yoouuu~ That look in your eyes, is soooo familiar a gleam~" she continued. Slowly Taki's attention turned toward the girl. Her back turned to him, her hands up to her chest as she continued singing.

"And I knooow iiitt's truuue that visions are seldoom all they seeem~" she continued again. Taki's foot stepped forward as he suddenly saw himself reaching out to the girl.

"But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do~ You'll love me at once..." the girl paused. Emotions she hadn't felt in a long time suddenly welled inside of her. This song... ever since that day this song did something to her and especially now... for some reason she felt it.

"The waay..." her voice broke a bit as a couple tears rolled down her eyes, "you did once... upon... a... dream..."

She sniffled a bit as Taki once more took a step toward her. He didn't know why but... he felt a strange feeling in his chest that felt familiar but a million miles away. But what was he doing and why? He didn't know this girl. She was just a park employee and here he was approaching her and raising his arm out so he could-

"HEY!" Ryuji's voice broke the now somber moment. Taki's head instantly looked over at Ryuji, who was waving him down, "COME ON MAN! IT'S HAPPENING!"

Taki paused. He looked to Ryuji. Then he looked over to the girl who was still quietly crying to herself... no... no there was nothing for him to do. He didn't know this girl. He knew he didn't know her. He was just being... god he was just being a creep wasn't he? Taki turned from the girl and began walking back over to rendezvous with his friends.

Once he was gone, Adler managed to compose herself to turn around and realize he wasn't there anymore. A frown crossed her face as she stopped. Oh right... the address... that would be happening soon wouldn't it? She needed to get her smart phone.

* * *

Taki returned to the group just as the rest were busy observing the press conference on their smart phones.

"Thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to arrive here," Taki could hear President Okumura say. It was funny, he didn't recall much about the man. He apparently fought him in his palace but he had no recollection of doing so.

"Today I'd like to elaborate upon the whole truth of my company's labor situation," the man said as various cameras and microphones were hung in front of him.

Taki went and heard President Okumura give various explanations to his strict labor policies. As well as his lax sanitation and stringent policies. All of it typical corruption of business stuff... until one journalist got an important question in.

"We heard several of your competitors resigned due to mysterious illness. Is there something more to that?" the journalist asked.

"Yes," Okumura said, "about that... I have something critical information to announce today."

* * *

Adler stood behind some bushes as she brought the smart phone closer to her face. Critical information? She wondered... it was no secret that President Okumura was gunning for political office. Could he have been related to Shido in some way?

"I..." Okumura began but stopped. He grabbed his chest. His eyes darkened. He seemed to convulse for a second as he let out a pained cry. Suddenly he collapsed forward, his body knocking over a few microphones as... something poured out from his face. It was too dark to really make out.

"Okumura-san?" a voice began.

Slowly the main raised his head up. His eyes were rolled up into his skill and blood dripped from his mouth and eyes. The cameras shook as people began to scramble and screams were heard across the room. The camera cut out to a cutesy image of a dog in a field as text played over the video.

Adler dropped her phone to the ground. She fell to her knees. Her body began to shake as she covered her mouth... that man... president Okumura... he looked just like her father did. The exact same almost. He... he had a mental shutdown. Just like her father, President Okumura had a mental shutdown and was most likely dead or would be soon.

… he was also a target of the Phantom Thieves. Then were they really behind this?

* * *

"No! That's impossible!" Morgana shouted as he looked up at the phone.

"We did everything the same," Ren breathed, "this shouldn't have happened."

"What the hell?" Taki breathed, "I thought you guys said if we just took the treasure-"

"We did!" Morgana shouted "you saw what happened with Takumi right?"

Taki grit his teeth. There was no doubt about that part. Takumi let Okudera-senpai go and didn't suffer a mental shutdown. But then why...

"As long as the shadow isn't killed, the person won't suffer a mental shutdown correct?" Makoto asked.

"Yes! That's how it should be!" Morgana said.

"Ah... this is..." Futaba dropped her phone to the ground and sat down in her chair, bringing her knees up to her chest, "the same... it... it's the same thing that happened to my mom."

"So this is the moment of mental shutdown," Yusuke said under his breath.

"DAMMNIT!" Ryuji shouted "what the hell's going on?"

Haru had been quiet. Her phone was up to her ear as the other sat around in a panic. Suddenly, her soft voice broke the silence.

"Uhm... I have to go. I'll talk to the staff. Feel free to take your time," she said as she began to run off.

"HARU!" Ann shouted after her, but she was gone.

"This... isn't our fault, is it?" Taki asked.

"I'd like to think so," Yusuke sighed.

"Some welcoming party huh," Ann replied with a despondent frown on her face.

* * *

It was some time after her shift. Adler had asked to be excused early. She was allowed. Apparently the party that rented out the place had left early as well. All Adler could do was walk down the busy lanes of Tokyo and try to think to herself what it all meant. The Phantom Thieves, the mental shutdowns, her father, Shido... how were they connected?

Her phone buzzed. Adler blinked as she picked it up. There was a familiar number calling her.

"Hello Adler," the deep and androgynous voice on the other side said, "I think we should talk."

"... Naoto-kun," Adler smiled, "I'd love to. At the usual spot?"

* * *

It was half an hour later when Adler approached Naoto Shirogane outside the bar Crossroads in Shinjuku. The former detective Prince had grown a bit since their last interaction more than a year ago. Their concealing suit and hat was gone, leaving the detective in a more plain shirt and pants with a suit over it. There was really no other way of saying it, Naoto appeared to be a bit more comfortable in their own skin.

"Naoto-kun!" Adler greeted with a smile as she approached her and gave the girl a tight hug, to which her friend responded in kind.

"Hello Adler," Naoto greeted. Shirogane-san was always good about keeping up her pseudonym in public, "I assume you saw the broadcast?"

Adler blinked and nodded at her. Naoto sighed and moved into crossroads, with her friend following closely behind. Once the two were comfortably sitting at a table in a private booth, they began to relax.

"So how's Hanamura-san?" Adler asked.

"Fine. According to Santonaka-san and Amagi-san, he's been trying online dating. Not to much effect sadly," Naoto said with a smile and a shrug, "Tatsumi-san is doing well enough for himself. He's being commissioned by a toy company to make prints of 'Cute Manly Animal Friends'."

Adler stifled a laugh, "really? That SOUNDS like Kanji... what about Teddie?"

"He is as he's always been. Constantly curious. Constantly misunderstanding things. Perhaps a bit too invested in the lives of others for his own good. He's always wanted to visit you at work you know," Naoto said to her.

"He knows it's dangerous," Adler sighed, "I know Rise-chan is busy with work... I don't suppose you've heard from Narukami-san at all?"

Naoto blinked and her eyes lowered as she stared at the table.

"Narukami-san... I don't know where he's gone. According to Dojima-san he's been out with his parents for the past couple years. He's occasionally sent a letter and a picture of himself. But the man is an enigma even to this day," the detective sighed.

"Well... I guess that gets formalities out of the way," Adler said, "so what about you Shirogane-san? Has Akechi-san eclipsed you in popularity finally?"

"Let's not talk about him," Naoto sighed, "I didn't even like the moniker 'Detective Prince'. It was a name the media gave me. Besides, I have more important things to do than appear on some TV show and answer questions about what hair products I use."

"You mean, the subway accidents?" Adler asked as Naoto nodded.

"It doesn't make a lot of sense. Even if the driver of a subway WERE to suffer a mental shutdown, there are multiple safety contingencies and systems in place to prevent an accident like that from occurring. All override attempts during the incident failed. All systems that would monitor speed and regulation thereof likewise suffered a breakdown. The only conclusion I could draw is that someone did a MASSIVE sabotage of the entire railway structure," Naoto said.

"The government takes massive pride in the railways," Adler nodded in agreement, "if someone were to cause an accident like this. It would cause a massive dissatisfaction with the current establishment."

"Then you're suspecting Masayoshi Shido and the United Future Party again?" Naoto asked.

"Out of all these tragedies and incidents, they're the only ones who're coming away from this looking clean. That's immediately suspicious," Adler said.

"I'll agree that Shido and his party are far from trustworthy from what I've seen... but all of that is conjecture," Naoto said, "we can't pin anyone on a crime like this when we have so little evidence."

Adler reached into the pocket of her own coat and pulled out a small USB flash drive, "speaking of... did you bring your work laptop?"

Naoto nodded and brought out a small computer that folded open in front of them. She slid Adler's USB flash drive into it and began to read the loads of word documents inside. What was inside shocked Naoto. Word documents containing hundreds of reports describing the high-brass of the United Future Party and also where funds from the organization were going. From the looks of it, it was mostly shell companies and various covers of underground operations. It described all kinds of individuals and their involvement with Shido as well as their relation to the United Future Party.

"Mitsu-... Adler," Naoto corrected as she read the names involved, "this is incredible! You really have come a long way as a detective."

"Thanks Shirogane-san," Adler smiled as she nodded at her, "there's a few people of interest here. A politician named Ooe showed open support for Shido while simultaneously having ties with the former minister of transport."

"Ooe," Naoto repeated as she looked at the name, "please continue, Adler."

"A few more individuals have come to light regarding funds to the UFP. Both artwork sold by Madarame and illicit funds gathered by Kaneshiro were given to them under the table," Adler explained, "those names sound familiar?"

"Those were two primary targets of the Phantom Theives," Naoto nodded as she looked to Adler, "... Adler. There is something I think is worth discussing regarding them."

Adler blinked at Naoto and looked down at the computer screen, "things haven't changed Shirogane-san... I don't remember talking about the Phantom Thieves back home at all."

"But you did!" Naoto scolded, "I distinctly recall you mentioning them BY NAME. And also mentioning how they targeted Kamoshida! I thought you were just crazy or delusional at the time... but this year those very events happened!"

Adler blinked and shook her head. That entire year back home.. the year she got her Persona. The year she met Yu and the others and helped take down Adachi. So much of it was still a blur to her. A mish-mash of things she remembered vividly and things she had no clue about. She recalled waking up in the TV world and encountering her shadow. She remembered her shadow talking about things... about people... she remembered being furious at it and denying it. She remembered it transforming and her feinting, and she recalled waking up and finally confronting it. But there were blank spots. And from what Naoto had said, they were very peculiar. Apparently there was someone else in there? A boy? Who turned out to be a shadow himself? She even denied this boy and it turned into a monster they had to fight?

But she had no recollection of such a thing. And why would the shadow of a completely different person appear in her TV world?

"Anyway," Adler continued, "let's focus on what's important. It seems Shido has more connections. I think the president of a certain TV station is colluding with the UFP. As is an IT company. My reasoning for this is simple. In my fathers notes, he talked about a woman named Wakaba Isshiki. Apparently she had a bunch of government funded scientific reports on 'Cognitive Psience'. Oddly these disappeared after her apparent suicide caused by maternal stress."

"Maternal Stress?" Naoto asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yea. Apparently raising a child to the ripe old age of 14 is just so stressful that one day you decide to jump in the middle of traffic," Adler responded sarcastically. A noticeable doubt crossed the two's face.

"You're insinuating that she was 'removed'? Like your father?" Naoto asked darkly.

"It'd make sense," Adler sighed, "it might also make sense why it happened to President Okumura."

"You mean, the change of heart?" Naoto asked, "do you think he was going to expose Shido and the United Future Party on TV?"

"It's possible... but then... the public seems to think the Phantom Thieves are responsible for his mental shutdown," Adler said as she took out her smart phone. Various comments were being posted on the Phan-site. Mostly ones talking about how he got what he deserved, mixed with general horror at the display, "which... doesn't make sense. They targeted Kaneshiro and Madarame. Two individuals who gave money to United Future Party and ended their funding. Why the sudden turn?"

"Hrm... if the Phantom Thieves are using a means similar to the TV world to change hearts, then perhaps something went wrong with Okumura? Maybe there was an accident?" Naoto asked.

"Maybe," Adler sighed, "or... maybe there's a second party? The Phantom Thieves might not be the only one with that ability."

"Again. That's only conjecture," Naoto said, "we can only act on what we know for certain... and in that respect we should focus on what we can solve for right now."

Adler nodded as she looked up at Naoto with a determined expression.

"You're right... there's one associate of the UFP that I don't quite know too much about yet," Adler admitted, "an individual called 'The Cleaner'."

"... I think I know who they are," Naoto admitted sheepishly.

"Y-YOU DO!?" Adler leaned in.

"Ever since I came to Tokyo I wound up being charged to the 'Organized Crime division'... it was there I was suddenly met with the inner workings of the Tojo Clan," Naoto explained, "they're the premier 'chivalrous organization' of the Tokyo area. Their current acting Chairman, Daigo Dojima, was hospitalized after a bomb went off in their headquarters at the start of the year."

"Dojima?" Adler repeated in a nervous tone.

"Unrelated I assure you," Naoto closed her eyes and smiled knowingly, "but there's no doubt the Tojo Clan suffered an attack on them. And if my investigation is correct, I think those responsible may be related to the Chao pho. The Thai Mafia."

"What? Why would Thai Mafia be in Japan!?" Adler questioned as she leaned in.

"I don't know... however. I've been made aware that the Tojo Clan has a former member of theirs investigating the issue within Kamurocho... their infamous 4 th Chairman. Kazuma Kiryu, the Dragon of Dojima," Naoto explained.

"D-dragon of Dojima? Wait- an EX Chairman!?" Adler leaned back as her eyes widened at one particular word in that description, "INFAMOUS!?"

"Kiryu-san is known for two things. His... unusually stoic demeanor as well as his unparalleled fighting skills. He's not the kind of person you want to get on his bad side," Naoto explained as her face made a pained expression, "anyway... the point is that I think this 'Cleaner' is related to the incident regarding the Tojo Clan. I intend to find out soon enough."

"... don't tell me you're going to speak with this Kiryu guy," Adler said despondently.

"I have little other choice," Naoto said, "he's the one closest to these events and thus would know more about it than anyone else. He's also not one known to keep an entourage so despite everything, approaching him should be simple enough."

"... I'll go with you," Adler said as she looked up at her friend.

"Mit-Adler you can't!" Naoto scolded, "this isn't some dumb game! There isn't even a tv world or shadows involved so our powers as Persona users mean nothing!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Adler responded curtly, "I knew this would be dangerous the moment I understood who killed my father. But I'm not walking away from this... I need to know why he had to die."

"... Alright," Naoto sighed as she shook her head. No sooner did their conversation finish then the bar's owner, a tall and portly woman by the name of Lala-chan approached the duo and smiled warmly.

"Ahhh Shirogane-san! Good to see ya!" Lala-chan greeted happily, "the usual I take it?"

"No. I should probably just have water, thanks," Naoto told the older woman with a knowing smile, "by the way. Where is that boy who works here?"

"Ohhh Kurusu-san?" Lala-chan asked, "he's out right now. Still in high school ya know."

"You employ a high school student?" Adler asked with a tilt of her head.

"As long as he don't drink nothin' it's all legal I assure you," Lala-chan smiled as she took a drag of her cigarette, "now what'll the little princess have?"

"Just a cola," Adler said as Lala-chan walked off to leave the two to continue their conversation.

"Hrm... I wished to get that boy's opinion on a few things," Naoto sighed, "he's been quite the astute listener. Of course, I've always been hush-hush about my actual work."

"I don't think I've had the pleasure to meet him," Adler said as she shook her head at Naoto.

"It's weird," Naoto said with a blink and a long gaze at the lights, "I've only spoken to him on rare occasion. But the times I have I... I almost feel like I'm talking to Narukami-san."

* * *

"Well then, we will now begin today's panel. Our guest of honor is Goro Akechi," Makoto said as she stood on stage to the right of one Goro Akechi, the recently dubbed revival of the 'Detective Prince'. The collective class of Shujin academy had gathered in the hall and carefully observed the two.

"I feel kind of bad considering how many people have gathered," Akechi said in his overly polite voice, "I'm sure you'd all be happier to have a singer or a mascot appear, wouldn't you say?"

The audience laughed as Ren and the others stood in the balcony above the gymnasium. Ryuji observed the detective prince with his typical angry expression. Ann simply watched him carefully while Yusuke disdainfully looked down at him. Taki meanwhile seemed more interested in Ren at the moment.

"He talks of how the Phantom Thieves are dangerous, yet he says they haven't committed any murders," Yusuke breathed, "either he has an idea who the true culprit is. Or he has uncovered the identity of the Phantom Thieves."

"Ren," Taki whispered to the boy, "what do you think of him?"

"... I don't like Tea," was all Ren said to Taki.

"What?" Taki looked to Ren with a raised eyebrow as the boy returned a non-pulsed gaze.

"I don't like Tea. Heck I can't stand the stuff. Much more prefer coffee. I'd always have a cup of coffee with a friend," Ren said to him plainly, "but if I didn't trust someone or, thought they were gonna back stab me? I'd prefer to have a cup of tea with them. That way they couldn't slip anything to me. I wouldn't drink it."

"As much as you're allowed to say-" Makoto continued, "would you tell us how far along your investigation is on them?"

"Getting right to the point I see," Akechi responded, "well if it's as much as I'm allowed to say, then everything on TV and the internet is all of it. We don't have any leads yet, and the methods behind their crimes is still unclear."

"I see," Makoto said, "even with this countries power. Arresting them is proving to be difficult, is that the case?"

"I wouldn't phrase it that way, but, well, something like that," Akechi responded.

"Thank you for answering that question," Makoto said, "by the way... it seems you've denied a correlation between the Phantom Thieves and the mental shutdown cases. Why the sudden change? Up until now haven't you upheld your stance that the Phantom Thieves are dangerous? How are you so positive?"

"Are you a little to comfortable interrogating people?" Akechi asked, "why it's as if you're a prosecutor."

The audience laughed as Makoto simply closed her eyes and took the joke for what it was. Accepting the reference to her sister, knowing full well that both she and Akechi had collaborated on occasion.

"Ah, excuse me. This is something I've personally been interested in so I couldn't help it," Makoto responded simply, "but won't you tell us? What reason would you claim they were innocent when before you said they were dangerous vigilantes?"

"Everyone whose heart they changed had been criminals. Including Okumura," Akechi explained, "why then was he the only one killed?"

"Why indeed?" Makoto nodded.

"I admit. I couldn't deduce an answer," Akechi explained, "that's why I believe the case should be thought of as though a different party was responsible. And if, and this is all hypothetical mind you, if the Phantom Thieves are the ones I know of. I can't possibly imagine they would kill anyone."

Suddenly the room broke into murmuring as the air tensed.

"Y-your comment just now," Makoto began, "does this mean the police have identified the Phantom Thieves?"

"Oh no. The police haven't gotten that far yet," Akechi said, "but I have my own conclusions about the identities of the Phantom Thieves."

"He's gotta be bluffing," Ryuji said angrily.

"Pipe down," Ann retorted.

"It's a lie right?" Haru asked from the audience.

"But if it's the truth-" Futaba began.

"You're not going to ask me who they are?" Akechi asked Makoto.

"It may have repercussions on the investigation," Makto responded with a dark look at Akechi, "are you sure you can share that with us?"

"It's only my personal conjecture, so announcing it here wouldn't pose a problem," Akechi said, "however there is the problem that everyone present may hear the truth before the media or the police."

"The truth?" Ann asked.

"What's he saying?" Futaba whispered.

"If you're so certain, then very well," Makoto responded, "I'd like to ask you Goro Akechi. Who do you think the Phantom Thieves are?"

"That idiot," Ryuji said.

"There's no way he has evidence," Yusuke whispered.

Taki looked to Ren, who merely observed the situation with a careful eye.

"They're people you know quite well, the identity of the Phantom Thieves are-" Akechi began but was interrupted by his ringing smart phone, which he promptly answered, "apologies! That's mine. I can't turn my phone off due to my job. Would you mind if we took a 10 minute intermission?"

"I'm sorry everyone," Makoto said, "but we'll be taking a break. We'll resume in 10 minutes."

"Please don't troll me online for this interruption," Akechi laughed sheepishly as he walked off the stage behind Makoto, outside the range of the microphone, "is there a room I may use?"

"There's the PE faculty office," Makoto offered.

"Good. Would you mind coming? OH! And your friends from yesterday as well. There's something I'd like to discuss with all of you," Akechi said to her.

"Did you set this up?" Makoto asked as she frowned at the handsome boy.

"We only have 10 minutes," Akechi smiled at her.

* * *

It was a minute later when everyone was gathered in the PE faculty office with Akechi. The Detective Prince stood on one end of the building while the others watched him carefully.

"What's this about?" Makoto asked.

Akechi immediately produced several pictures of the group disappearing into thin air, directly outside of Okumura's office building.

"No," Haru breathed in disbelief.

"T-that's gotta be shopped!" Ryuji said nervously.

"I have video evidence too. Come now," Akechi said to the group, "let's stop feigning ignorance shall we? I know you can go to that other world."

"Other world huh," Ren responded carefully.

"Well you'd know more than me... I know you can go there and when you do, you change appearance, yes?" Akechi asked, "it's because of those mysterious powers. That, Persona, was it? I found out about that world about a month ago. A mysterious app was on my phone without my knowledge."

Akechi produced his smart phone and displayed a familiar app to all of them.

"So he has it now," Taki breathed.

"When the app activated on its own, the scenery around me suddenly changed. Quite frankly, I couldn't believe it!" Akechi said, "but from the looks of these photos. You all seem quite use to it."

"You've been going on for a while now, but cut the delusional-" Ryuji began but was interrupted by Akechi.

"All of you have been acting as Phantom Thieves in the metaverse, I can say so because I have the same power as you," Akechi stated simply.

"Alright. You got us," Ren nodded.

"So you admit it then?" Akechi asked the boy, "I'll admit. I was curious about you since the time of the Madarame case. But to think it'd end up like this."

"We didn't kill anyone!" Haru stated.

"I believe that as well," Akechi nodded.

"How can you be so sure?" Makoto asked.

"Because I saw the real killer," Akechi said.

"What!?" Taki shouted.

"Who was it!?" Ann demanded.

"I couldn't identify his face. He had a mask on you know," Akechi explained, "actually when I took these photos I entered into that world too. That was when I saw someone else moving about, besides all of you. He shot at me the moment he noticed me."

"That's who killed President Okumura?" Yusuke asked.

"Most likely. If nothing else, he almost killed me," Akechi said, "I remember those thoughts well... 'I can't die here. I need to know the truth'. When those thoughts overcame me... I awakened to that power as well. A fortunate accident."

"You have a persona too?" Morgana said in a shocked voice.

"D-Did that cat just talk!?" Akechi asked.

Ren's eyebrow raised.

"Morgana. Our teammate who taught us about the metaverse," Ann explained.

"This is unbelievable... but it is true you know things I don't," Akechi said in acknowledgment, "say, Morgana was it? Were you the one who instructed them on how to change people's hearts? I experienced that world too, but I still haven't solved that mystery yet."

"We go into the metaverse, we call it their palace, and we steal the source of their corrupt desires. We call those 'treasures'. Once a treasure is stolen, they have a change of heart," Morgana explained.

"Ah... well there's no way anyone could figure out such an MO," Akechi said with a noticeable hint of despair in his voice.

"Back to the point-" Ryuji began, "we're in this mess cause of that guy right?"

"Although I don't understand your method, all you do is simply reform people," Akechi said, "someone else is behind the murder. However the police have decided the Phantom Thieves are behind it. They'll arrest you at this rate."

"Th-they're going to charge me with my own father's murder?" Haru said despairingly.

"I can't overlook such a grave mistake. Which is why I want us to strike a deal," Akechi said.

"A deal?" Futaba asked.

"I would like you to investigate with me on discovering the truth," Akechi said.

"And if we decline?" Yusuke inquired.

"Then I'd have to inform the police about all of you, along with that video I mentioned" Akechi explained.

"Sounds like a pretty bum deal," Taki said indignantly.

"Say what you will," Akechi said, "but I will not tolerate a murderer running free and rampant. You've heard Sae-san is spearheading the investigation of the Phantom Thieves, correct? They're less interested in uncovering the truth than they are in silencing the Phantom Thieves and ending the commotion. Those men are putting a great deal of pressure on Sae-san. I can confirm her patience is wearing thin."

"How do they plan on proving it? There's no evidence," Yusuke said.

"Even if there's no objective explanation to the method, it's over once causality is established. Sae-san can't make rational judgments right now. If she were desperate enough, she might even make up a confession," Akechi explained.

"Make it... up?" Makoto asked.

"So they're just gonna arrest us!?" Ryuji shouted.

"We didn't kill anyone though!" Ann followed soon after Ryuji.

"As much as I hate to say it, those are the facts right now," Akechi said.

"So... you want us to help you then?" Makoto asked.

"Yes. In return, I'll turn a blind eye to what you've done," Akechi responded, "all I ask is that after this... you'll disband the Phantom Thieves. Do I make myself clear?"

Ren stared at Akechi for a second. His eyes kept on the detective prince for a hard moment before finally, his eyes closed and a kind smile crossed Ren's face.

"Alright Akechi. It sounds good to me," Ren gave a polite thumbs-up in Akechi's direction as Taki observed the boy approach the handsome detective prince. For a second, Taki was worried Ren was giving in to the boy's demands, but the next words out of Ren's mouth gave Taki legitimate pause.

"Let's talk over a cup of tea, alright?"


	24. Kiwami

Entering into Kamurocho from shinjuku proper wasn't a radical change of scenery. The city and the people who milled about in the street looked the same as they did in any other part of Tokyo, but it was the small details that caught the attention of Adler once they were inside the city section. How suddenly the businesses changed from reputable seeming establishments into pachislots, loan companies and host/hostess clubs. How the people on the street went from couples, old ladies walking their dogs and white-collar workers out getting a bite to eat between the grind to drunks, hunched over teenagers glaring at anyone who looked at them funny and shady looking men who hung out near alleyways taking long drags of cigarettes. Bums and homeless people were much bawdier all of a sudden and were directly asking people for change, although they always seemed to know who to avoid.

Adler uncomfortably adjusted herself as she passed a rather crude looking man eyeing her.

"Oy! Sweet cheeks you want a job? We could use a girl like you!" she heard someone say. Silently she prayed whoever was saying that wasn't saying it to her. Thankfully Naoto was by her side and telling any passing harassers that neither were particularly interested.

"I hate this place," Adler whispered.

"Don't worry," Naoto responded, "we'll find Kiryu-san in no time... he shouldn't be too hard to find all things considered."

"Does he stand out in a crowd?" Adler asked as she looked over to her friend. Naoto paused and looked out into a nearby crowd.

"See for yourself," she gestured and Adler's eyes instantly wandered to the tall figure walking out of a nearby club Sega. He was an imposing and burly looking man with a tiny amount of stubble on his face. Wearing a beige suit with a red undershirt, he appeared about as intimidating as Adler expected. The girl gulped as Naoto nodded and took the lead, walking over to the massive individual.

"Excuse me," Naoto began as the tall figure turned his head to the two. He paused as he saw the approaching women, his eyes on both of them plainly as he stood there, stoic and silent.

"Are you... Kazama Kiryu? Former member of the Dojima family?" Naoto asked.

"... yes," Kiryu responded simply as he turned to the two, "and you are?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," Naoto said with a polite bow, Adler slowly mirroring her every action, "I am Naoto Shirogane. This is my associate, Adler. We're investigating the subway accident and would like to ask you a few questions regarding it."

"Hrm," Kiryu mused as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "this is somewhat dangerous for kids your age. I'd recommend staying out of this."

"With all due respect," Naoto said curtly, "we're both 'adults' and would like to be treated as such."

"... sorry," Kiryu shook his head, apparently ashamed for having misinterpreted their ages, "I only know a few things myself... let's find a quieter place to discuss this."

* * *

Soon the three of them were sitting at a host club. The lights flashed and the music blared some generic dance beat as women were seated around the place by handsome men. It was perhaps a good idea to come here, considering Naoto, Adler and Kiryu looked like they could've been regular patrons. Naoto was cool and collected as always, but Adler was still unusually tense around the man. There was no doubt he was a very imposing man with a lot of strength behind him. As she observed him carefully, Naoto leaned in to speak.

"Please, Kiryu-san... tell us all that you know," Naoto asked.

"Hrm... I only know so much," Kiryu admitted, "the Dojima family was attacked earlier in the year. When the subway accidents occurred. I was drawn out by an old acquaintance being in danger. As well as a certain individual who apparently had a vendetta against me specifically."

"You're saying you were targeted?" Naoto asked.

"Yes. I knew I couldn't remain where I was until whoever had this grudge against me specifically was dealt with. So I returned here in the hopes I'd find out more," Kiryu explained.

"If I had to take a wild guess," Naoto began, "the person targeting you was related to these... incidents?"

"Yes," Kiryu nodded, "he calls himself 'The Cleaner'. He's a strange figure. Does random jobs for criminal groups for money. Doesn't even seem to align himself with any clan. I think he might somehow be related to the Chao Pho."

"Why would the Thai Mafia be working in Tokyo of all places?" Adler asked, "it doesn't make a lot of sense."

"I spoke to one," Kiryu admitted, "he explained that he was a refugee. Hoping to flee to Japan with his wife and child... the Cleaner, or whoever he's working with, got fake ID's for a lot of them. They seem to just want to escape their country for whatever reason."

"... you don't know who he's working with?" Adler responded.

"No," Kiryu shook his head, "I've been trying to find out for some time now."

"..." Adler looked to him and blinked. Slowly she nodded and looked up at the imposing figure, "I think I might have some answers for you, Kiryu-san."

No sooner did she say those words then the sound of a pair of doors being kicked in came throughout the entire host club. Sounds of panicking hosts and patrons came around as Kiryu and Naoto instantly stood up, Adler shuddering behind the detective slightly as soon their table was accosted by a group of what appeared to be five or six looking thugs. Each of them dressed menacingly and looking more than ready for a brawl. Although it was the figure at the front who looked particularly noteworthy. A stylish blue shirt with a dark gray/black jacket over top. His hair was slicked back and he wore a pair of fanciful mirror shades over his eyes, which failed completely to his his smug expression beneath it.

"Yo... Kiryu..." the man at the front greeted.

Kiryu stared hard at the man, a frown forming on his face as his brow creased.

"You're him, aren't you?" Kiryu asked the man at the front, "The Cleaner?"

"... finally meet, face to face," he said cockily as he approached Kiryu, the two men both standing at approximately the same height, "the infamous Dragon of Dojima... Kazama Kiryu... you're somewhat of a legend in these parts."

Kiryu's eyes narrowed at the man. His frown deepened as the Cleaner's head shook vigorously.

"And here I see you talkin' to a pair of girls at a host club? Pfeh... you certainly live up to your reputation of being eccentric," The Cleaner said as he turned his attention away from the group and the group of men around him all unanimously drew knifes and short swords from their suits.

"Let's see if you live up to your other reputations," he said before he began to walk away.

"WAIT!" Adler shouted as the Cleaner reached the other side of the group of thugs, "what's your connection to Masayoshi Shido!?"

"... oh?" the Cleaner stopped as his head turned to regard Adler for a split second, "... live long enough and you might just find out, little girl."

With that, The Cleaner waltzed away from the group as they were immediately beset by the group of armed thugs. Naoto reached for their gun, but paused as Kiryu instantly threw up his hand.

"Stay back. I'll handle this," was all Kiryu said as he instantly rushed into the group with an open palm. Catching one of the armed thugs directly on the chin and driving him to the ground in one smooth motion.

Adler and Naoto both stood in marked amazement as Kiryu proceeded to single-highhandedly fight off each and every one of "The Cleaner's" goons. Catching their knives with his open palms and responding with chairs, lamps and bottles directly to their faces. It was clear that Kiryu had little compulsions for 'fairness' in combat, but that clearly meant little to his opponents as well. This wasn't just a test of guile or trickery, even in that regards the man was clearly superior to each of them.

By the time the last of the men was thrown behind the bar stool, causing the people to panic and duck away from the flying body, all Adler could do was thank god in heaven that he was apparently on their side.

Of course, no sooner were all of the men down for the count than Naoto was already sighing to herself and taking out their smart phone in a disgruntled shrug.

"Naoto-" Adler began but was interrupted by the angry detective.

"I need to report this to the precinct... otherwise no doubt someone's gonna ask what the hell I'm doing not reporting a violent crime-" Naoto began but stopped once the two saw Kiryu reaching down to grab one of the men by the scruff of his collar.

"Oy," Kiryu said to the barely conscious man, "what's the point of this? Attacking me here?"

The man let out an unintelligible noise from his throat. Kiryu simply huffed as he tossed the man down and proceeded to the doorway.

"W-wait!" Naoto shouted as she lowered her phone and raised her arm out at the man.

"Sorry," Kiryu responded as he looked over his shoulder to the two detectives, "but this is Tojo Clan business. I shouldn't have involved you at all."

He turned and was about to head out, before Adler blinked and looked over to Naoto.

"I'll follow him," Adler said to her friend.

"Mi... Adler don't-" Naoto began but was stopped.

"I'll be fine," she assured her with a smile, "besides... you have a reputation to uphold. I'm just some girl with a hobby."

"..." Naoto grit her teeth in response to her friends words, but slowly nodded in response, "okay... but call me if ANYTHING happens."

Adler looked to her friend and nodded with a smile. Soon she was turning around and running back out, once more to follow Kiryu out into the streets where she caught up with him in a matter of minutes.

"UHM- EXCUSE ME!" Adler shouted as she once more stopped Kiryu.

"Ah... I told you-" Kiryu started but Adler managed to compose herself in front of the man.

"Kiryu-san? I'm sorry. But I can't walk away from this... even if what you're saying is true and this is dangerous. I have a personal stake in all of this," Adler explained to him.

"... A personal stake?" Kiryu asked as he looked down at her, "miss... I don't mind if you enjoy eating meat but-"

"NO! STAKE! S-T-A-K-E! There's a personal reason I'm investigating this!" Adler responded.

"Oh," Kiryu replied while rubbing the back of his head, "sorry... uhm... why are you doing this, then?"

"..." Adler paused as she adjusted her clothes for a second and proceeded to look up at him, "... it all started with my father-"

* * *

As the people of Shinjuku milled about in the night air, a figure moved through the crowd with a solemn expression on his face. Ren Amamiya waltzed through the crowed with a non-pulsed look, gently walking toward the center of the street when suddenly his eyes caught someone familiar moving through the group.

"OH!" a soft yet noteworthy voice spoke as he approached out from the group, Goro Akechi stood there, witnessing Ren with a somewhat surprised expression, "fancy meeting you here!"

"Akechi," Ren responded evenly as he nodded at the man.

"I don't suppose you're in the middle of anything important?" Akechi asked, "I would like to talk to you about Sae-san for a moment?"

Ren blinked and nodded his head, "should we run this by the others?"

"We will in due time," Akechi nodded, "but for now I think it best that I run it by you, just so we're on the same page."

"Alright... how about we talk over a movie then?" Ren suggested.

"Ah! Good idea," Akechi nodded as the two looked to the nearby movie theater. A multi-billion dollar crossover superhero spectacular just happened to be playing in about 15 minutes!

Soon both Ren and Akechi were taking their seats. Observing carefully as the movie played out. The plot was as disposable as it was with all of these movies. Lots of intrigue, lots of heroes, lots of villains doing nefarious things. The black haired British actor walked onto the set as he saw the red clad villain spawn from flame appear in front of him.

"Hello bastard spawn of Odin," the red figure said.

"Mephisto," the actor responded.

As Ren and Akechi watched the scene unfold the detective prince turned to the bespectacled thief.

"I think we should wait until the day of the investigation to send Sae-san her calling card," Akechi stated.

"Ah? What's your reasoning?" Ren asked.

"Simple really. If Sae-san has a change of heart beforehand then the police might just shuffle her off or replace her. If she has a change of heart the day of the investigation however? Things change abruptly and it might destroy the investigation entirely," Akechi explained. Ren nodded his head.

"Sounds reasonable," Ren replied, "Akechi-san... do you mind me asking you a somewhat personal question?"

"Hrm?" Akechi looked to Ren curiously and tilted his head, "well that would depend on what level of 'personal' we're talking about..."

"I just want to know, why are you a detective?" Ren asked simply. Akechi blinked and rubbed his chin in response to Ren's words.

"I suppose that's a worthwhile question... I guess I decided after hearing about Naoto Shirogane?" Akechi posited.

"Shirogane?" Ren responded.

"Her family are a famous line of detectives. She herself worked quite hard to stand out in her field despite being a woman, who rarely take up such a profession," Akechi explained, "I myself came from a... less than stellar background as you might recall."

Ren nodded and kept his vision level on Akechi, who simply leaned back and sighed as he watched the movie continue to play in front of him.

"I propose an alliance," the black haired actor said to the red figure doused in fire, "we are both cut from the same divine cloth. Surely our combined wits can prove to be beneficial for us both!"

"What do you propose?" the red figure asked as Ren spoke up over the move once more.

"So she inspired you?" Ren asked.

"Somewhat... I admired that people could learn to respect someone like her," Akechi stated, "that you can crawl up from absolutely nothing and make something of yourself."

"Have you enjoyed it?" Ren asked him simply. Akechi turned to him.

"Have I enjoyed what?" Akechi asked.

"Being a Phantom Thief," Ren whispered and Akechi blinked.

"Well... it certainly has been a change from the usual," he agreed.

"But?" Ren asked.

"But I have my own morals and obligations to follow. My own sense of... justice, I guess you could call it," he explained and Ren simply nodded.

"What will you do once this is over?" Ren asked, "you could hang out with me some times. Ryuji doesn't like you, but I'm sure it'll just take some time."

"That's quite the nice offer," Akechi laughed to himself as he looked over to Ren, "and yourself? Once your final heist is over... what will you do?"

Ren shrugged.

"I dunno... I'll see what happens when I get there? Live life free and easy, as they say," Ren responded.

"That's just like you," Akechi sighed.

"So then we have a deal?" the black haired actor asked the red man on the screen.

"Foolish Loki... foolish," the red man responded, "you call yourself a trickster. But you are quite out of your league... for I am he who tempted all of humanity to sin. I am the thorn in God's side and to assume you're intentions are hidden from me is quite laughable... oh Norse god of Trickery. No man or god can outwit the devil."

* * *

Adler and Kiryu now sat on a park bench. Kiryu staring down at Adler, who simply rested her hands on her lap gently.

"... and that's my story," Adler stated. Kiryu nodded in response.

"Hrm... so you came here to figure out who killed your father?" Kiryu asked.

"Yes," Adler said, "Dad... dad and I didn't have a good relationship. But... I know he didn't deserve to die. And I know that Masayoshi Shido is the one behind it. And that 'The Cleaner' is working with him."

"Hrm," Kiryu said as he rubbed his chin, "... I'm going to meet with someone soon."

"You are?" Adler asked.

"Yes... it's someone who reached out to me specifically," Kiryu explained, "someone who apparently knows what 'The Cleaner' is up to."

"S-seriously!?" Adler shouted as she stood up in shock, "please! Kiryu-san! Let me speak with this person. I have to figure out what Masayoshi Shido is up to!"

"... alright," Kiryu nodded.

In what felt like an instant, the two were traveling via subway train to another part of the city. A sprawling and secluded alleyway met them as the two entered. A figure stood at one end of the darkened place, looking over at the two shyly. They wore a long coat over their body, it combined with the darkness obscured much of them, but Adler could tell just on a casual glance that the figure was female.

"... are you... Kazama Kiryu?" a distinctly woman's voice asked.

"Yes," Kiryu responded with a nod.

"Who's the girl?" the woman's voice replied.

"I'm... Adler," she responded, "I'm working with Kiryu-san for the time being. Is that... a problem?"

"... no," the figure shook their head as they slowly moved from the shadows. Adler's eyes widened as she was met with an incredibly beautiful woman.

"My name is Miki Okudera," she greeted the two of them, "it's nice to meet you both."

"Likewise," Kiryu said, "what do you know about the Cleaner?"

"... he has a vendetta against you specifically, Kiryu-san," Okudera said.

"What?" Kiryu asked as his eyes narrowed.

"That's why he helped the Chao Pho bomb the Dojima Family Headquarters. To lure you back here," she said.

"Uhm... Okudera-san?" Adler began "can you explain to us how you're related to The Cleaner? I mean... just so we're aware."

"... hrm, I suppose I do owe you that much at least," the woman nodded as she looked to the two, "follow me. I know a place we can speak in private."

Soon, Miki Okudera lead Kiryu and Adler to a small and secluded bench in a small urban park. Only leafless trees and brown grass colored the area. Once the two were settled, Okudera began to speak to the two.

"... my aunt raised me ever since I was little... she also always had health problems. During Highschool, I was always working part-time jobs to help take care of her," Okudera explained, "but it was rarely enough... so I occasionally delved into... other opportunities."

"You... were a hostess?" Adler asked with a look of empathy.

"Something like that," Okudera smiled, "I liked to befriend men with deep pockets. Ask for loans and... help pay off Auntie's debts. Some of them wouldn't believe me obviously but... I could work my way around most of them."

"Must've been hard for you," Kiryu said.

"It was tricky. But I could handle myself. I got a job in Tokyo. Waiting tables at a fancy Italian place... the pay was fine but... while on vacation I... seized upon an opportunity I shouldn't have," Okudera said as her face became sullen, "I wound up meeting a man named Masayoshi Shido."

Adler's expression instantly hardened as her attention focused squarely on the woman.

"It was out in the country... I thought he was amazing. Bold, rich, a politician and a popular one at that. He showed an interest in me and I figured, if I played my cards right, I could secure a future for me and auntie..." Okudera explained as she looked away from the two of them, "but things escalated."

"W-what happened!?" Adler asked, "please! Tell us!"

"One night after we got done drinking he... he got a bit aggressive. I... I panicked," Okudera explained, "I started calling for help."

Kiryu blinked as his eyes narrowed at the woman.

"Shido he... he started shouting at me... telling me to shut up and talking about how he was going to sail this country into a prosperous age... he was drunk off his mind but... he started talking about how he was like, The Captain of this country. And calling it his 'ship'," Okudera explained. Adler's eyebrows creased as she looked down at the wood table. She quickly reached into her bag, pulled out a notebook, stuck her USB into the port and began to type.

"Continue! Please!" Adler said as Okudera just stared at the girl with wide eyes.

"Uhm... anyway..." she looked between the two, "I got more scared... when suddenly. I heard a voice and... someone was there. I... couldn't really make them out too well in the dark but I think it was a high school student?"

"A highschool student?" Adler repeated as she looked up from her typing.

"Yes... he... I don't remember quite what happened. But he got in between me and Shido. He stopped him but... but Shido injured himself in the fight. He... he then told me to lie to the police," Okudera explained.

"What?" Adler repeated she stared at the girl.

"And I... I did. I lied to them about the incident... and that boy... was dragged off by the police for a crime he didn't commit," Okudera admitted as she closed her eyes, "you two must think I'm pretty pathetic, huh?"

"... it sounds like you were scared," Kiryu responded.

"Okudera-san," Adler began as she started typing some more, "what happened after that?"

"... on our drive home... Shido said nothing. Made no more advances on me. He moved on and pretended like I didn't exist. In some ways I was grateful... but it was a false sense of security. Shido... he's meticulous in his self-image. He'll do anything to avoid a bad public image. Which was where his 'Cleaner' came in," Okudera explained, "soon after I went to the Hospital to visit my aunt... the Nurse told me that a family member had come to visit her and... we had no family to speak of. It was the Cleaner. He was in my aunt's room. Making small talk with her. She was nervous... terrified... she didn't know him and neither did I. I asked him who he was and he just told me... 'If you know what's best... you'll keep quiet'."

Adler bit her lip in fear as she kept typing.

"Uhm... Adler-" Okudera began but she was interrupted.

"I'm not typing anything about you," Adler promised, "I'm looking into Shido myself."

"... alright," Okudera nodded, "but as I was saying. From that point on. The Cleaner made it a point to keep tabs on me. Reminding me that if I said anything about this incident to the press or media... he'd probably kill me and my auntie."

"I'm sorry you had to endure something like that," Kiryu responded, "but why come and tell me about this now?"

"... because... because I'm more afraid what he'll do if he gets his way," Okudera stated.

"What?" Kiryu's eyes widened.

"... The Cleaner's real name... is Taiyou Sawamura," Okudera stated. Kiryu blinked and narrowed his eyes.

"Sawamura... no," he shook his head.

"Is something the matter, Kiryu-san?" Adler asked.

"No... I'm just... thinking is all," Kiryu responded as his mind seemed to muddle over an incomprehensible number of details.

"He worked with Shido on the disabling of the subway's safety regulations," Okudera explained.

"That same subway accident supposedly had a conductor who was behaving strangely before the accident occurred," Adler pondered for a second as she kept typing.

"Shido orchestrated the accident to give his party good publicity," Okudera said, "but Taiyou had his own plans. He... he hopes to cause more accidents all over Tokyo. Disabling the safety regulations of the city and causing several accidents. Then pinning the blame on the Tojo Clan."

"What?" Kiryu blinked as he rubbed his chin, "he plans on framing the entire Tojo-clan for this?"

"I don't know why," Okudera said, "but... he's not doing this because of Shido. I think it's personal. He mentioned the '4th Chairman' specifically in a conversation I overheard."

Kiryu's eyes narrowed. The 4th Chairman of the Tojo Clan... there was no denying that he was explicitly going after him with this.

"I don't know where he'll strike next," Okudera said, "but... I didn't know who else I could tell about this."

"... this is serious," Adler sighed, "thank you, Okudera-san."

The girl's hand reached out and touched hers, gently.

"This must have been hard for you... especially to tell us, after all you've been through," Adler said to her. The woman gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you, Adler? You know it's funny... you kind of remind me of someone," she said sheepishly to the girl.

"I do?" Adler asked with a tilt of her head.

"A kohai I had at my old place of employment... he never really got to know the 'real me'... I can only imagine how disappointed he'd be," Okudera said.

"I need to go tell Daigo-san this," Kiryu said as he stood up from his seat, "this concerns the entire Tojo-clan..."

As the man walked away from the two and moved to a pay-phone, Adler proceeded to put her own notebook away and remove the USB flash drive from it.

"Adler?" Okudera began, "you... seemed to get interested when I mentioned Shido... why?"

"... Shido... I think he had a hand in my father's death," Adler explained, "I want to expose him. For the fraud that he is."

"Y-you shouldn't-" Okudera began, "he's... he's too powerful. There are too many men on his side. Willing to manipulate the truth. Hide the facts. Even kill in his name. You'd be in danger! You'd-"

"I know it's dangerous," Adler responded, "and I know that what I'm doing might get me killed... but well... every time I worry I might be in over my head- I think of them."

"Them?" Okudera asked as Adler looked up and smiled at her.

"The Phantom Thieves. They're probably risking their lives to stop the greedy and the corrupt too. I look at them and I feel like... I can stand up for myself," Adler explained simply.

"... hah," Okudera laughed, "you really do sound like him... you sure do put a lot of faith in these Phantom Thieves. Where does that come from?"

"... I dunno," Adler admitted sadly, "I just... feel like I can depend on them is all."

The two women smiled at one another as Kiryu walked back to them.

"I need to go and speak with a contact I have in Kamurocho. Can I trust you two to go home?" Kiryu asked. Adler and Okudera both looked up at the man and nodded. It was probably for the best she head home now, she did have work in the morning...

* * *

As Adler walked onto the subway car she sighed as she took a seat on the nearest bench she could. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to concentrate on what was ahead. She didn't get much information... but it was a start. At the very least she could understand Shido a bit better. He thought of Japan like a ship? And he as the captain? The thought was interesting to Adler. It reminded her of her interview with Kamoshida and how he viewed the school as a castle. Perhaps there was some relation? But even if there was she had no way to investigate it... if only she could find Shido and speak to him. But no doubt the man kept a plethora of body-guards and she'd be thrown out or worse if she went and asked the wrong questions. She needed to-

She needed... to stop and ask why the train car she was on was suspiciously empty. By the time she registered something was wrong it was too late. The train was already speeding off and the door to the car behind her opened up to reveal a pair of tough looking thugs followed by a familiar figure... the Cleaner. Adler stood up and immediately reached for her phone.

"Now now-" the Cleaner began as he pulled out an intimidating looking handgun. Adler froze... she just barely managed to reach her pocket and she knew if she did anything rash now... he probably wouldn't hesitate.

"Calm down girlie. I ain't interested in hurtin' women," the Cleaner said with a brash smile, "although 'The Boss' DID inform me about you."

Adler grit her teeth. Then Shido knew she was looking into him.

"Why are you working for Shido?" was all Adler asked.

"The phone, first," the Cleaner said as he walked over to Adler, grabbed her arm as she instinctively grabbed her phone and watched helplessly as he pulled her arm out of her pocket. Her phone in hand, she watched one of his goons rip it from her fingers.

Adler narrowed her eyes and starred daggers at the man as he simply smiled at her. His hand now reached into her bag and pulled out a familiar USB stick. Adler's eyes widened as she gulped back the bile in her throat. That USB had all the documents and evidence she had been collecting on Shido...

"Interesting little collection you got here," The Cleaner said, "now to answer your question... I think you got me all wrong. I don't really care all that much about Masayoshi Shido."

"You don't?" Adler asked as she looked to him.

"Nah," he shook his head as he gently played with the USB stick in his free hand, "honestly his whole plans for power. Prestige, running this country, I don't give a damn about any of that... all I want is for the Tojo Clan to be destroyed."

"Then why-" Adler began but was interrupted by him.

"Because he was a good in. Of course I always kept myself an arms length away from him... and it ain't like I don't have my own dirt on the guy," he said with a smirk.

Adler blinked as she saw him reach into his coat and pull out a small folder, containing a couple sheets of paper.

"See these? These could be yours ya know," The Cleaner offered with a smile.

Adler stared at the folder, then back to the Cleaner.

"What are they?" she asked.

"A list of crimes Shido's committed. Both inadvertently AND by his own hand... things like his many mistresses... people who opposed him who wound up conveniently dead, even list the money he's been embezzling from dirty operations," The Cleaner explained, "course doubt any of it would stick... but if brought to the public it MIGHT hurt his reputation enough to change things."

"... why are you offering me this?" was all Adler asked, "didn't he tell you to silence me?"

"He did," the Cleaner shrugged, "but he doesn't think you too much a problem. You ain't like those weird guys sending calling cards and being all sneaky. Kill one bitch that looks like you, maim her face a bit, send her body into the river with your clothes on and that'll be enough for him. Then you can keep on doing your job... and I'd get a new accomplice."

"... how many people do you plan on killing?" Adler asked as she stared hard at him.

"As many as it takes," The Cleaner said, "to see the Tojo Clan demolished and every single damn Yakuza in this city running for the hills."

Adler grit her teeth at the man. There was no telling what he would ask her to do if she accepted the offer. Plus his immediate plan already involved killing someone innocent. She may as well be just as bad as Shido himself if she accepted such a compromise.

"... I refuse," she said as she stood her ground against him.

"Pfeh," The Cleaner huffed as he threw Adler's USB stick to the floor and kicked it away. She looked down and reached for it- only to be sucker punched across the face by The Cleaner's right hook. In an instant, Adler was collapsing to the floor with a bruise over her cheek.

* * *

"KIRYU-SAN!" Kiryu heard as he stopped and turned to see the woman, Miki Okudera, running at him. A look of dread was on her face as she stopped in front of him to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I... I saw Taiyou!" Okudera said, "he... he was down in the subway car and he and a bunch of his men went on the same train Adler did! I think he might be going after her!"

"What!?" Kiryu's eyes narrowed as he looked around, "do you know what train?"

"Uhm... I think it was... Number 12 heading for Central Station," Okudera said.

"Got it," Kiryu nodded as he suddenly ran away from the woman.

It took him about 5 minutes for him to see a nearby bridge where he knew the subway would be coming out. Gripping the railing, he looked out below him and saw the tip of the subway come speeding out. He didn't have much time and only one shot at this-

* * *

A group of rough looking thugs all stood around in a train car. Each one sharing a smoke as they stood around waiting for their boss's business to be done. The final plan was about to go underway and he had instructed for them to all be ready-

Suddenly a loud THUD came from the roof of the car and they all looked up.

"What the..." one of them breathed in confusion. They didn't even notice the hulking figure come swinging in from the side, kick the glass off the subway train and plant the heel of their shoe directly into the back of their head.

The rest of the men all froze in confusion and terror as they saw the sharply dressed man stand up from his now fallen position. His beige suit and red undershirt along with his spiky black hair clearly denoted him as the legendary 4 th Chairman himself.

"Alright," Kiryu said with his fists clenched, "WHERE'S TAIYOU!?"

* * *

It was about 3 fights, 5 faces planted into moving subway walls, 2 people whacked by subway poles ripped out of their position and about 10 other individuals viciously pummeled by a pair of Dragon-Like fists before Kiryu reached the Cleaner. There he saw Adler, her face bruised and her hands tied by what appeared to be a zip tie, sitting on a chair as she blearily looked over to him.

"Kiryu...san..." Adler let out as the Cleaner finally stood up from his own seat and finally came face to face with him.

"So it looks like you came to me after all," the Cleaner said.

"... Taiyou Sawamura," Kiryu said as his eyes narrowed, "is that really your name?"

"... yes," the Cleaner said as he took off his sunglasses, revealing a scarred right eye that appeared to be clouded over and blind, "you knew someone with that family name... didn't you."

Kiryu shook his head, "it can't be... Yumi never mentioned-"

"Yumi never talked about me to anyone... I told her not to... her older brother... being a damn punk like me," Taiyou said with his eyes closed, "I told her to forget about me."

Kiryu stared thoughtfully at the man. An unspoken word of understanding came between them as Taiyou began to speak.

"When Kazama-san murdered our parents... he set us up in an orphanage he owned. As if that somehow made anything right. I despised that man... despised him and the entire damn Clan that took our parents from us... I vowed I would get me and Yumi out of that hellhole. I vowed I would make things right for the both of us... but I knew taking her with me would just put her in more danger. So for a brief second, I trusted that bastard Kazama would at least uphold his word to keep us safe," Taiyou explained.

"... it was misguided though. Wasn't it? I went out and started doing odd jobs for anyone who would pay. First for fishing vessels. Then for any criminal group that wanted something dirty done. Didn't matter if they were two bit thugs, Chinese Mafia or what. For a while I wound up stranded in Thailand. That's how I got my connections to the Chao Pho," Taiyou took a step away from Kiryu and turned to the still bound Adler.

"It took me... 20 goddamn years. But I did it... I found my fortune. I got enough money for me to support Yumi... to get her out of the thumb of the Tojo Clan... but when I came back... I found out the truth," Taiyou clenched his fist, "she died... she died defending you. Didn't she? Kiryu?"

"... No..." Kiryu shook his head, "Yumi was killed by-"

"SHUT UP!" Taiyou shouted as he drew his gun and pointed it at Kiryu, "DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN OVER WHATEVER YOUR FUCKING EXCUSE IS!? YUMI... YUMI WAS THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD... SHE WAS THE ONLY PERSON LEFT AND THE DAMN TOJO CLAN TOOK HER FROM ME! Kazama-san made us orphans... and then the rest of you made me the only person alone in this world."

"Taiyou... there's someone else," Kiryu said.

"What?" Taiyou laughed "the FUCK are you talkin' about?"

"Yumi has a daughter," Kiryu said simply, "her name is Haruka."

Taiyou froze. His face contorting into a look of surprise... then confusion.

"Yumi... has a daughter?" he asked.

"She's your niece," Kiryu said, "when Yumi died... she asked me to look after Haruka. That's why I left the Tojo Clan."

Taiyou stared at Kiryu for a second and then slowly lowered his gun. Looking at the floor, a million thoughts ran through his head.

"Taiyou... I don't want to tell Haruka that I hurt her one and only uncle..." Kiryu said.

"... heh heh..." Taiyou laughed, "then let me guess Kiryu-san... you've been raising... Haruka. Haven't you?"

"... yes," Kiryu nodded.

"Hehehe... haven't you gotten it yet?" Taiyou looked up at Kiryu and continued to point his gun at him, "you're an orphan of that bastard Kazama too. Aren't you? You should've known this would go down... but you did it anyway... you became a fucking Chairman. You've been involved in this goddamn business for how long? You even came crawling back here once you heard they were in danger!"

"Taiyou-" Kiryu began but was interrupted by him.

"SHUT UP!" he finally said as he reached into his pants and pulled out a smart phone. Kiryu watched him tap a number with his thumb and put it to his ear.

"Oy... this is Sawamura... turn off the locks. Set the train's speed to its max," he commanded.

"WHAT!?" Kiryu shouted as he suddenly lurched forward. The train began to speed out of control down the line.

"There's no escape from this Kiryu," Taiyou said, "once the train reaches central station it'll careen out of control... and the blame will fall squarely on the Tojo-clan."

"What!? That's... oh god," Adler said in disbelief. This man was seriously going to kill them all.

"Taiyou! Give me that phone!" Kiryu commanded, "you can still stop this!"

"Pft... you want this so bad?" Taiyou asked cockily as he pocketed his smart phone, reached for his shirt and proceeded to pull off his coat in one smooth motion. Revealing the blazing tattoo of a setting sun on his back to Kiryu, "THEN COME AND TAKE IT!"

Kiryu, not one to be shown up by the flare for the dramatics, responded by grabbing his coat and taking IT off in one smooth motion. Revealing his signature dragon tattooed directly onto his back. Letting out a primal yell, Kiryu instantly launched into a charge against Taiyou.

Their fists met each others faces head on as Taiyou and Kiryu were both sent reeling back. In an instant however, Taiyou recovered and proceeded to throw his foot out at Kiryu, catching him at the neck and sending him spinning out into the wall of the subway car. Kiryu himself however was quick to recover as well and proceeded to respond by launching a fist directly into Taiyou's chest, sending him reeling backwards.

As Adler watched the two monsters fight, her hands slowly began to try and wiggled out of the zip-tie bindings. Quickly she moved her legs out from under her arms and began to bite down on the plastic tie. This was a life or death situation, she knew, and it wasn't the time to sit idly by and wait for rescue. As Adler began to chew through her restraints, Taiyou tackled Kiryu and sent the two falling forward, crashing through one of the subway car doors and into another empty car. The two stood back up and Kiryu instantly grabbed Taiyou, throwing his head down at a nearby seat and causing blood to come spurting out of his nose.

Gradually Adler chewed at the tie until she felt it give way just a bit. Her eyes widened and she tossed her hands down at the arm-railing, successfully breaking the restraint and freeing her hands once more. She had to reach the front console. She had to try and stop the train.

"KIRYU!" Taiyou shouted angrily as he gripped one of the subway poles. His muscles rippled as he pulled out the solid metal pole in one solid motion. Suddenly he began swinging it out at Kiryu, striking his chest and arms in a fast, rhythmic motion. Kiryu let out a few pained grunts as the metal bar cracked at his bones. His absurdly tough body however took the punishment as he finally reached out, grabbed the pole and tried to force it from Taiyou's hands. For a brief moment the two men angrily wrestled with one another, each trying to take control of the metal pole until finally, Kiryu managed to sucker punch Taiyou in the chest and slam the metal pole against his face.

Kiryu tossed the metal pole behind him and now the two were raising their fists and just straight out launching into each other. Taiyou masterfully kicking into Kiryu with rapid strikes to his legs and waist, Kiryu simply grit his teeth and responded in kind, punching mercilessly into Taiyou's chest and face.

As the two fought, Adler eventually made her way to the front of the subway car. The automated pilot was engaged and every single conceivable warning light was going off.

"Dammit," Adler hissed as she looked over the controls desperately.

Kiryu and Taiyou's fight finally came to a head as Taiyou desperately flew one last punch out at him.

"DIE FOURTH CHAIRMAN!" he commanded. Kiryu met his attack in kind, reaching his own open palm out and just narrowly avoiding Taiyou's fist. Kiryu's open palm grabbed Taiyou's head and in one smooth motion, he flung Taiyou to the ground and slammed the back of his head into the subway's floor. Taiyou's body fell limp as his arms and legs splayed out.

"... Haruka..." Kiryu breathed, his beaten and battered body still sweating from the endurance of the battle, "I'm sorry..."

"KIRYU-SAAAN!" Kiryu heard as his head perked up. He saw Adler just a car away, in the drivers seat, her hand gripped onto the breaks and pulling it back as hard as she could.

Kiryu breathed as he reached into Taiyou's pocket, pulled out his smart phone and proceeded to dial the last number called.

"Oh. Hello. Sawamura-san?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Taiyou is down!" Kiryu shouted "stop the train this instant! Put on the emergency breaks!"

"... ahhh... so Sawamura-san's fallen has he? Well that's a shame then," the voice said, "sadly. Kiryu-san I have no intention of stopping this runaway train you're on."

"What!?" Kiryu asked as he stood up. Moving over to Adler who simply gripped the acceleration lever in futility.

"Kiryu-san. You must be aware that we plan to take control of this country," the voice on the other end said. Kiryu's eyes narrowed and his teeth grit.

"We knew that Sawamura-san was acting entirely in his own self-interest. It just so happened that self interest aligned with our own! Once this train crashes... the people will realize that crime and the underbellies of Tokyo have grown too out of control. They'll demand someone step in and bring order to this CHAOS... and that is where we will be," the voice continued.

"...you're one of Masayoshi Shido's men. Aren't you?" Kiryu asked.

"Hrmph... so you're aware are you? Well no matter... I've already disabled all safety regulations and am now manually controlling the car you're on. In little under 20 minutes you and everyone on that train will be casualties in-" the voice continued but was stopped abrubtly.

"HEY! What the-" Kiryu heard the man speak before muffled sounds of footsteps and various noises filled the phone. There was a pause. And then another voice came through.

"You didn't really think I was dead did you? KIRYU-CHAN~" the voice echoed in Kiryu's mind. He could only balk for a split second.

"Majima!?" Kiryu shouted.

* * *

Majima smiled as a bunch of Shimano's men and Iwai all stood within the central control room. The black suited man sat in a chair with a pair of tough looking Yakuza grabbing his shoulder.

"Your little friend Iwai managed to find me after that fishing boat blew up!" Majima said happily.

"It was purely chance," Iwai sighed as he distinctly recalled fishing out at Tokyo Harbor with Kaoru, only to find a familiar eye-patched individual grabbing onto his fishing line.

"Anyway Kiryu-chan. I couldn't help but wander around. Get some dirt on where you were. Just HAPPENED to uncover this little conspiracy you were dealing with and the plan to blame the Tojo-clan for an act of terrorism. Nothing big. Anyway noticed this guy was mentioning you so-" Majima happily smiled as he played with the knife in his hand. Suddenly he stopped as he heard Kiryu's voice.

"Hrm? Oh? You're careening out of control and going to crash? Hrrrmmm..." Majima's eye closed and then suddenly shot open. The knife was now squarely at the throat of the man sitting in the chair.

"HEY! ASSHOLE! HOW DO I STOP THAT TRAIN!" Majima threatened as his eye stared down at the now terrified man.

* * *

A warning light came on at the central station as the people now cautiously began to back away. The accident earlier in the year was still fresh in their minds and as they saw the train go speeding in screams of panic could audibly be heard. Fortunately however the train didn't crash. Didn't collide with any other train. It simply sped on into the stop and slowly came to a screeching halt right as it left the station. Narrowly missing the platform and the people standing there.

It wasn't too long of course until the police showed up. Cars began to drive up as both Kiryu and Adler exited the front car wearily, into the back cars.

"Adler!" Naoto shouted as she ran over to the pair moving into the train to greet them, "are... are you hurt?"

"A bit worn down," Adler responded as she rubbed her still bruised cheek, "but other than that. I'm fine."

Naoto sighed in relief.

"Next time... I'm going with you no matter what," she assured her friend. The two smiled at one another as Kiryu looked to see two familiar faces approaching him from outside the train.

"KIRYU-CHAAAN~" Majima waved as both he and Iwai walked over to the two.

"Goro Majima? The Mad Dog of Shimano?" Naoto asked as her eyes wandered to the strange man.

"Yea? What of it?" Majima asked threateningly as he stared at Naoto.

"I had... heard you were acquaintances with the infamous 4 th Chairman but... I didn't realize it was that deep," Naoto admitted.

"Ohhh Kiryu-chan and I go WAAAY back!" Majima smiled as Iwai simply let out a small sigh and looked around the train.

"Really though. That was a close one," Naoto sighed, "the police have already apprehended those thought responsible. But it looks like there's a lot of political red-tape going around.

"Political... oh right!" Adler began, "I should-"

Adler stopped as her eyes widened. She looked over to Kiryu.

"KIRYU-SAN LOOK OUT!" she pointed as Kiryu turned around to see Taiyou now standing on the other side of the train. His handgun now back in his hand.

"DIE... KIRYU!" he shouted as he aimed the gun and pulled the trigger!

The gun fired right as Kiryu rushed him and delivered one final punch directly to his jaw. Sending him falling back down and Kiryu breathing heavily over his once more unconscious body.

"... Taiyou... Yumi wouldn't have wanted this..." he said to himself morosely as he thought back to bad memories.

The sound of the gunshot instantly caused Iwai's head to perk up. Silently he pocketed something as his head turned back around to what was going on.

"What happened?" Iwai asked.

"Some fucker too big for his britches. Thinks he can beat Kiryu-chan~ in a fight," Majima laughed a bit to himself.

Naoto paused as her eyes wandered from the now downed Taiyou to Adler. The girl simply stood there in frozen confusion. Slowly, Adler's eye looked down to her leg whee she saw a blistering hole through her pants and a deepening dark pool form around the open gunshot wound.

"Ahhh..." Adler gasped as she fell over.

"MITSUHA!" Naoto shouted in fear and terror as she instantly ran to her friends side.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Iwai shouted, "NOW!"

* * *

Soon Kiryu, Majima and Iwai were in the waiting room of the hospital. Watching as Naoto went in to see if Adler would recover. The group sighed and collectively shook their heads as they pondered on what had just transpired.

"That girl came here to find out who murdered her father," Kiryu said, "and undoubtedly it was Masayoshi Shido. She'd been writing a bunch of information on him."

"Hrm. Some political prick going around doing this shit?" Majima asked "he's crossed a fucking line."

"Ain't like there's much to do," Iwai shrugged, "man's head of the United Future Party. They're a shoe-in for the election. Even if you were able to kill Shido he'd just die a martyr and his party would get even more traction."

"Ohhh I don't have death in mind for that asshole," Majima laughed as he pulled out his smart phone and began typing.

"Majima what're you doing?" Kiryu asked.

"We'll just get The Phantom Thieves to change that bastard's heart!" Majima laughed.

"... Phantom Thieves huh," Iwai pondered as he reached into his coat pocket and produced a USB stick.

"... Iwai? Is there something the matter?" Kiryu asked.

"Yea. You know something WE don't?" Majima responded threateningly.

"... maybe," Iwai said as he adjusted his hat, "would you say this USB belongs to that girl?"

"... I think so," Kiryu nodded.

"Then would you mind lying and telling her you don't know where it is? I think I know someone who could make good use of this," Iwai explained.

Kiryu blinked and sighed. Majima sneered.

"Oy. If you're holding out on us-" Majima began, but was interrupted by Iwai.

"Customer confidentiality applies," Iwai said.

* * *

"And now we return to our continued report," the TV began as Adler and Naoto both observed it. Adler was in a hospital gown and sat in a wheelchair, observing the television closely as Naoto stood next to her with a more placid expression on her face.

"This morning. The police have announced they detained a suspect. Who may in fact be the leader, of the Phantom Thieves group," it continued as both of them watched the TV with hard eyes.

"Naoto-" Adler began as she looked up at her.

"My hands are tied," Naoto interrupted, "I'm... sorry Adler. I was too busy wrapped up in the incident that this whole thing slipped under my nose... I wasn't involved in the investigation either. So I had no authority to intervene."

"The currently incarcerated suspect is a high school student," the TV continued.

"... I don't believe it," Adler said simply.

"It's not that hard to believe. After all we-" Naoto began but was interrupted by Adler.

"No. I mean I don't believe he's captured. I don't know why but..." Adler stopped as the TV broadcast continued.

"The young man being held, according to our sources, has just committed suicide," the announced continued, "further members are expected to be pursued and found soon enou-"

Adler blinked as she looked down. A strange sense of... sadness filled her. Sadness? Why? Why was she tearing up all of a sudden.

"... Adler I'm sorry," Naoto sighed.

"I don't want to believe it," Adler said, "I've tried so hard to scrounge and gather... and find out all I could about Shido..."

She gripped her hospital gown tightly.

"And now even the Phantom Thieves are gone? What's left?" she sighed.

"... there is one thing-" Naoto said as she pulled out a group of files.

"Those-" Adler began as Naoto handed them to her.

"It's the dirt that Taiyou Sawamura collected on Shido. It was 'insurance' as he called it," Naoto explained, "there's a lot in there... sadly bringing any of this to Shido is going to be tough."

Adler opened the files and began to peer through them. A list of people were in there. People Shido had considered enemies. But also women he had considered mistresses. Miki Okudera was in there as well.. Adler sighed as she closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened them back up and kept paging through each one.

"Guy sure did sleep around with a lot of women," Adler sighed.

"Man was a pig," Naoto nodded in response.

Suddenly, Adler stopped on one profile of a woman. She blinked a few times before raising it up to her face.

"Wait... this woman-" Adler began as she observed her face and read the name internally.

"... huh?" Naoto leaned in and raised an eyebrow at it.

"... this is-" Adler began as her eyes widened and she internally cut herself off. Suddenly... she had a new lead


	25. Rivers in a Desert

Taki stood at the table in his work uniform. His eyes glued onto the screen in front of him as the news continued. The leader of the Phantom Thieves... committed suicide? He blinked as he looked down at the table, a wash-rag in his hand and a bottle of solution in the other. His eyes narrowed down as a million thoughts went through his head.

"Hey. Taki," a voice said as Taki looked up to see another waiter at the restaurant looking at him with a disgruntled expression, "what the hell's up with you?"

"N-nothing," Taki responded as he looked back down at the table and kept scrubbing.

"Listening to the TV?" the fellow waiter asked, "I heard about that Phantom Thief getting caught. Good riddance if you ask me... guys like that just cause trouble."

Taki blinked as he looked up at him and... simply smiled.

"Yea. You're probably right. Wasn't really a fan of those guys anyway," he responded with a nod.

The waiter raised an eyebrow at Taki and simply turned away from him. As he did, Taki looked back to the TV and coyly smiled.

Things had gone exactly as they planned.

* * *

Adler stood outside the recording studio as the talk show was finishing up. Silently she waited for the show to end and for the guests to leave the back entrance. It took a lot of finagling for her to get back here. Luckily, Kujikawa-san had good connections still and was willing to get her a pass inside. Right to where she needed to be. All she had to do now was wait for the object of her new lead to come by-

"AH!" Adler shouted as she saw the boy exit the stage, "Akechi-kun!?"

She rushed up to the boy as he paused to regard her. The Detective Prince's pleasant expression met Adlers as the two finally met eye to eye.

"Ah! Hello there," Akechi said, "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting. Who are you?"

"I'm... Adler," she said simply as she adjusted her hair, there was no doubt that this was THE Goro Akechi of TV fame, "I'm a detective myself."

"OH! A fan then?" Akechi asked as he laughed, "I... certainly hope you didn't pass security just to talk to me? That would be very brash."

"No... I mean, I did wish to talk to you Akechi-kun, about... things," she explained simply.

Akechi paused as he looked her over. The girl had a simple, almost country bumpkin like attire to her despite her confident posture. And her right leg also seemed to be wrapped in a bandage? From some sort of wound? Hrm...

"Well. I suppose I should keep on good relations with my fans," Akechi nodded as Adler's expression brightened.

"Great! Let's talk. Somewhere... more private. Okay?" Adler suggested as Akechi simply nodded.

"Very well. Let's make it a date!" he said.

* * *

The air-soft shop was quiet that evening as Iwai sat in his chair. A newspaper was in his hand and he gently turned the page to the business section. He sighed and shook his head as the door to his shop opened and his eyes wandered to the hooded figure walking inside.

"Well, well, well," Iwai commented, "should I hire a priest? I think ghosts are coming into my store..."

The hooded figure simply stood there in silence. It said nothing as Iwai huffed.

"Alright. You want the mods? I got them," Iwai said as he laid a brown paper bag on the desk. The hooded figure reached out and grabbed the bag, leaving a pile of yen on the table. As the hooded figure turned, Iwai spoke.

"Hold a second... not to pry too much but- your next target wouldn't happen to be of the politician flavor, would it?" Iwai breathed as he laid the newspaper out in front of him and tapped the front page, Shido's visage clearly visible on it.

The hooded figure paused and slowly turned back over to Iwai. He pulled out a small USB thumb-drive and put it down on the desk in front of him.

"Take this," he offered, "some data collected by a detective named 'Adler'. You can thank her for what's on here."

The hooded figure paused as he reached down, plucked the USB thumb drive up into his hand and walked out of the store with it. Iwai simply smiled as he watched the figure leave... and lurched back when Goro Majima suddenly stood up from the trash-can in the room.

"GAH!" Iwai shouted as Majima crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hrm... so the Phantom Thief leader's just some high school kid eh? Pfeh. Figures. Teenage rebellion and all that," Majima sighed as he reminisced on his past.

Iwai simply sat there and stared blankly at Majima. Only one thought escaped his lips.

"How long have you been in there!?" he shouted.

"Three days," Majima responded, "... do you got any food?"

* * *

Adler and Akechi were soon sitting at a cafe in the heart of downtown Tokyo. It was a cute place. Wooden struts hung over them as a pair of tiny, hairy dogs wearing sweaters sat a few chairs over. It was the kind of place Adler would've loved visiting just a few years ago, but now she had more important things on her mind. Sitting across from her was Akechi, who like her had ordered a plate of pancakes that they were both gently cutting into.

"Ah! This place is a favorite of mine," Akechi admitted, "but- don't tell anyone I said that. I don't want people to be bothering me too much at this place."

"It's very nice," Adler responded simply, "Akechi-kun... I saw your interview back in the studio. Uhm... what you said then. About the Phantom Thieves?"

"Yes? What about them?" Akechi asked nonchalantly.

"You started out saying the Phantom Thieves were just 'dangerous vigilantes'... then, for a while it seemed as though you almost sympathized with them? But during the interview your position changed again to what it was initially," Adler explained, "you even stated that you'd capture the remaining ones, no matter what..."

"I meant it too," Akechi said, "simply put. I did what I felt was necessary in order to get in close to them."

"So... you met with the Phantom Thieves did you?" Adler asked.

"I'm afraid that's strictly confidential of the police," Akechi responded with a smile as Adler nodded.

"Right," she corrected, "... Akechi-kun... do you really HATE the Phantom Thieves?"

"Hrm. That's an odd question," Akechi responded, "and such hard language too."

"I mean... yes. I know they act outside of the law. And I know that the culture around them might be... problematic in some respects," Adler folded her arms and nodded, "but... surely you have to see what good they did!"

Adler looked up at the non-pulsed Akechi and held up her hand in a gesturing posture.

"Take their first target. Suguru Kamoshida. He sexually assaulted a girl under him! She attempted suicide! And it's doubtful any of this would've been stopped or come to light if the Phantom Thieves hadn't intervened!" Adler stated.

"Hrm. Yes... the Kamoshida incident was certainly a dark and sordid tale for Shujin Academy," Akechi nodded, "but surely other means could have been taken. It's doubtful Kamoshida's acts could've continued as they did without someone in a higher position noticing and forcing him to stop."

"Even if it meant more students had to suffer?" Adler questioned as Akechi's expression turned sullen.

"A regrettable truth of our society... honestly if I was aware of what was going on I would've done all that I could to have ceased it through legal matters," Akechi said.

"Alright," Adler nodded, accepting his answer simply, "then what about the next targets? Madarame and Kaneshiro? Two criminals. One of whom was a respected artist who admitted to abusing and exploiting his own students."

"Again, regrettable. But in the grand scheme of things, to what extent did these acts accomplish?" Akechi asked, "art forgery has not ceased because of Madarame's confession. And Kaneshiro was one of many men just like him. Their actions may have been brought to light by intervention of the Phantom Thieves but... in the long run I feel these displays may have been nothing more than a ploy at winning public adoration."

"Alright," Adler closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Furthermore you're missing the obvious fact that they caused a Mental Shutdown in Kunikazu Okumura," Akechi pointed out, "even if their prior actions were mostly justified, that action was not."

"About that," Adler said as she opened her eyes, "I've been going over the timeline of events in my head and... some things seem off to me about the whole affair."

"Hrm? Such as?" Akechi asked as Adler blinked and looked down.

"A few years ago. People begin suffering from 'mental shutdown' cases. A few of these I only speculate to be true cases, such as the death of Wakaba Isshiki, where the official cause is parental stress. But either way, mental shutdown cases are effecting bits and pieces of Tokyo for a few years. Eventually culminating in a subway accident that sweeps the city by storm. Not long after this, Suguru Kamoshida admits to his acts and the first signs of the Phantom Thieves are seen."

Akechi stared at Adler as she continued on. Occasionally looking down at his watch as Adler continued to speak to him.

"This is also the first case of a 'change of heart'. After that we have Madarame. Then Kaneshiro. Medjed is stopped. Then finally, Okumura suffers a mental shutdown after supposedly having a change of heart himself... yet oddly. None of the previous individuals suffered a mental shutdown. Only Okumura. If we follow this timeline of events, this means that the Phantom Thieves, whoever they are, caused mental shut downs across Japan, then changed the heart of a few individuals, then suddenly went back to causing mental shut downs. Why? Why not cause a mental shutdown in Kamoshida? If they had no problems with causing mental shut downs then why only change his heart?" Adler asked.

"Perhaps they simply failed to properly dispose of the individuals in between their actions?" Akechi reasoned.

"Maybe. But why go public all of a sudden with Kamoshida? None of the other victims received calling cards and there was no word of the Phantom Thieves before this. Why work completely in secret causing mental shutdowns, then suddenly begin changing hearts and revealing yourself through calling cards and websites, then suddenly start causing mental shut downs again while going public?" Adler asked, "this timeline of events doesn't make a lot of sense... unless. Perhaps two individuals worked through similar methods. One the Phantom Thieves, the other a second party who causes Mental Shutdowns. If the second party wanted to say, frame the Phantom Thieves for murder? They could've caused a mental shutdown after the Phantom Thieves changed their heart."

Akechi paused as he looked to Adler. Suddenly he closed his eyes and simply shook his head.

"That's quite the imagination you have there! Still though, that's a lot to assume, don't you think?" Akechi asked, "as detectives I'm sure you're aware we must be rational. And only act on what information we have. We have no evidence of this supposed 'second party' you speak of. But we do know how The Phantom Thieves operate. So I think from that logic it would be safest to assume only what we can see."

"Perhaps you're right Akechi-kun," Adler nodded, "we should act on ration. But ration without morals is simple tyranny."

"I understand that," Akechi responded, "that is why I vowed to follow my own sense of justice until the very end."

"And that means you have to capture and stop every Phantom Thief?" Adler asked.

"In essence. Yes," Akechi said as he smiled and went back to eating his pancakes, "oh I must say. These ARE delicious."

"... alright... Akechi-kun," Adler said after a pause and a deep inhale, "do you mind if we change subjects?"

* * *

A hand picked up a tiny USB flash drive. Gently it plugged it into her PC as a document appeared on the screen.

"Woa..." the woman's voice echoed out, "all this stuff is on Shido!"

"Is there anything in here we can use?" another feminine voice chimed in.

"Hrm... lots of stuff about his party and its relations and members..." the first voice continued.

"H-Hey!" a more masculine voice came down, "what's that? Near the bottom!?"

The screen scrolled down to the text put in.

"He... sees himself as a captain... and the country as a ship?" a third feminine voice asked.

There was a pause.

"Masayoshi Shido," the second feminine voice said, "ship".

"... Location confirmed," a computerized voice intoned.

"Well thank you Miss, 'Adler'," another masculine voice said.

* * *

"Not at all! Although there's not much of a secret to my hygiene or fashion. I just follow trends and I-" Akechi began but was interrupted by Adler shaking her head.

"Actually I had a different topic in mind... politics," Adler said. Akechi's expression froze as he took a bite of his meal.

"Hrm? Politics? I... don't really have much of an opinion I'm afraid," Akechi explained, "so I'm afraid you won't get much of an answer from me."

"Really?" Adler said, "you know... The United Future party seems to be leading in the popularity polls. It looks like they're a shoe-in to win this election."

"Hrm... really," Akechi said in a disinterested tone as he went back to eating his food.

"Their leader? Masayoshi Shido? He's the head of the party. And people seem to like him a lot too," Adler said, "it seems almost certain he's going to be head of the entire country by years end."

"You don't say," Akechi said abruptly as he continued to eat.

"Akechi-kun, none of this interests you?" Adler asked.

"Of course not," Akechi shook his head, "I have no stake in politics or politicians. They pass laws certainly, but I don't interest myself in the exact words and definitions of legality like my superiors at the prosecution office."

"So... you have no opinions on Masayoshi Shido? Or his party?" Adler asked.

"Not particularly," Akechi said plainly as he cut into his food some more.

"Well that's unusual," Adler said as she brought out a paper folder.

"Hrm?" Akechi perked up as Adler opened the folder, "why do you say that?"

"Because he's your biological father, isn't he?" Adler asked.

The cafe suddenly grew silent. The background sounds of the radio playing a catchy pop song with the people laughing and talking became muted. The bright sunny glow of the midday sun seemed to alter the lighting of the place from a bright and sunny date spot to a harsh and imposing glare that covered everything. Akechi froze as his eyes stared at Adler... for a second his expression remained still before suddenly his hands delicately put the knife and fork back down onto the plate. Before this time Akechi only looked at Adler when speaking to her. Even then, his eyes would often go through Adler. They would focus on something in the background or an object on her person or something she was doing. Now however? Akechi was staring directly into her eyes... his expression turned from warm and bright to a cold and detached glare that he kept on her.

"... according to this," Adler began as she looked down at the file, "your mother had an affair with Shido... he left her soon after you were born and then she committed suicide when you were very young. That must've been horrible for you. Wasn't it?"

Akechi said nothing. Simply staring at the woman now with an impassive stare as though he were waiting for her to slip up and say something too much.

"You had to know this, Akechi... you're telling me The Detective Prince himself wouldn't want to at least know why his mother would take her own life?" Adler asked as she looked up at him. Akechi stared at her. His expression unflinching. His hands down on the table and his posture straight and ready.

"... you know that Masayoshi Shido is a monster. Don't you Akechi? You know that he's a liar and a conniver and a backstabber. You KNOW that he'll be willing to do ANYTHING to attain power and that INCLUDES killing people who would get in his way," Adler said. Akechi simply stared at her as the girl leaned in and sighed.

"... do you want me to let you in on something, Akechi-kun? Adler isn't my real name. My real name... is Mitsuha Miyamizu... my father. Was Toshiki Miyamizu... a victim of the mental shut down cases... and also a man who was associated with Masayoshi Shido... I know this will sound crazy," Mitsuha said as she leaned in and began speaking to him, "but I KNOW that HE'S the one behind the Mental Shutdown cases! All of the victims of Mental Shutdowns have only benefited him in some way! Even now he's leveraging the public opinion AGAINST the Phantom Thieves in favor of his party! Even Okumura's death benefited him in some way. He's the only one who's come away from all of these tragedies and events clean and perfect and I can TELL that it's manufactured."

Akechi continued to stare at her distantly. The only words that escaped his mouth were: "So what are you getting at?"

Mitsuha returned Akechi's stare. This time her own passion began to show through. Her own desire to see the truth. It burned inside of her and she deeply inhaled as she spoke her words with an invisible conviction.

"You said you had your own sense of justice, Akechi-kun? Well so do I... I know for a fact that my father was killed by that man in some way. I don't know how he did it. But I can TELL he's behind it and I am GOING to find out WHY my father had to die and make sure that person understands the pain and the crimes they've committed! THAT is MY Justice," Mistuha said darkly as she stared at Akechi.

The two simply sat at opposite ends of the table as they looked to each other. Mitsuha's eyes flashed as she stared into Akechi's cold and dispassionate gaze. After what felt like an eternity, their quiet confrontation broke when Akechi closed his eyes and... chuckled heartily.

"I have to say! You're a very passionate person," Akechi responded simply as his expression returned to his normal warm smile.

Mitsuha's own expression broke as she found herself taken aback by Akechi's sudden shift. The boy simply looked down and gave a weak smile.

"Yes it is true that my mother took her own life... but I have grown up a stronger person despite everything," Akechi explained, "and even if Masayoshi Shido is my father as you say... I have no means with which to work against him or really any reason to. I'm sorry to hear what happened to your own father, but I believe there is no connection between his death and the information you've provided."

Mitsuha simply stared at Akechi. The girl's eyes blinked for a second. She tried to muster up something to say. Tried to say something she thought would change his mind but... after this she had to wonder what arguing the point was. She recalled a time where... she might have found Akechi handsome. Even dashing and roguish but now... now for some reason all she could feel was pity?

"That's it huh?" was all Mitsuha said as she rested her hands onto the table and stood up, "the great Detective Prince's sense of justice is lying to a bunch of vigilantes and appearing on talk shows?"

Akechi said nothing. Simply looking up at her with his typical smile and expression on his face.

"... you know... I see now that you're a very sad and hollow person on the inside, Akechi-kun," Mitsuha said morosely as she turned her back on him, "I hope you enjoy your pancakes."

And with that she left him alone.

* * *

Now Akechi stood in the bathroom. His hands pooled a mass of cold water that he splashed onto his face. That was too close. Too, too close... he almost lost it back there. How did she know? How did she find out about all of that? Her guess about the mental shut downs was accurate, but clearly just a guess with no foundation. But then she brought up his mother... he was careless. He never assumed some hick country girl could figure something like that out. She almost managed to provoke him. ALMOST made him lose his entire visage right in that public place.

Akechi paused as he let the cold water chill his breath and bare skin. He thanked the gods that this place was mostly devoid of people. Nobody could see him like this. He had to correct himself. Had to make himself presentable.

Slowly he corrected his posture and looked into the mirror. Without thinking his hands immediately began to adjust his suit. He had to make his tie straight. Began to adjust his hair... finally his eyes met his own. It was rare for Akechi to truly look at himself in the mirror. So many times, Akechi had the sensation of him just being a walking pair of hands. His own reflection a stranger to him. The image he saw a form perfectly molded to be presentable to everyone around him... but now for some reason all he could think of was that girl's words.

'The great Detective Prince's sense of justice'. Those words rang out to him in particular. His eyes once again wandered to his reflection and now... now Akechi could feel that indeed the figure looking back at him was truly himself.

In a sudden motion his fist went flying out and crashed into the mirror. Cracking it right down the center and creating a large broken dent where his fist landed. Akechi grit his teeth in rage as his brow furrowed.

"What the fuck does she know about justice," Akechi breathed bitterly to himself. So what if her stupid fucking father was dead? So what if he was the one who pulled the fucking trigger? Was she blessed by the gods? Was she given the means to stop the truly wicked? No. Only he had that gift. Only he was deserving of that gift. Shido was the bastard that did this to him. He drove his mother to suicide. Forced him to go from home to home, forced him to crawl and scratch to where he was. Akechi bit back the bitterness in his throat.

People don't care about who you are on the inside. He knew this simple truth. People only care about how you present yourself. How you look and act and appear to a casual, every day audience. That's why he smiled. That's why he always dressed sharply and acted kind and trusting. That's why he worked with the police. That's why he became the charming detective prince. That's why he threw his hand in with that man who he hated more than anything else in this world. He would see him rise to glory and fame and then DESTROY EVERYTHING AND WATCH HIM CRY AND SOB AND DESPERATELY PICK UP THE PIECES WHILE HE LAUGHED. Masayoshi Shido's empire would FALL and it would be entirely by his own doing!

Akechi laughed to himself. So what if that dumb bitch knew who he was? He'd kill her just like he killed her dumb father and everyone else he forced a mental shutdown on. He'd just have to find her shadow and destroy it. 'Enjoy your pancakes'? How about you enjoy the fucking bullet between your-

… Akechi paused. Pancakes... why did that word suddenly stick out to him? … yes... the last time he had pancakes was back after his visit to the TV studio. That was around the time he met them too wasn't it? But why pancakes? Why was that suddenly something that bothered him?

…

_ I wanna... pancake... place..._

… Yes... yes her heard a voice talking about pancakes back then. Didn't he? He even mentioned so to those... guys... the Phantom Thieves...

_ This guy has a persona!?_

That cat... that cat had the same voice... it was the one that talked about the Pancakes. But... if he mentioned the pancakes and they heard then-

… did they know? Did... did they know he'd been to the metaverse before even meeting them?

… he recalled Sae Nijima showing him the phone before leaving him to do his deed.

Akechi's eyes widened as his arms fell to his side.

"Son of a BITCH-" he breathed before running out the door. He'd been tricked.

* * *

They knew Shido's Palace now. The team stood within the confines of the incredibly large cruise ship. They knew their objective: get 6 recommendations from 6 of Shido's closest confidants and they'd finally be able to reach his treasure room. The entire palace was a sign of Shido's twisted psyche, a boat full of rich and opulent indulging in vices as the entire world lay in desolation on the outside.

Already they had taken the letter from Ooe, the Noble, the TV president and finally, the VIP room. Each of them confronting the men who, in some way, had ruined their lives. It was only upon reaching another section of the overly-large cruise ship that the team came to a screeching halt.

"Alright," Makoto said as she turned to the group and placed a hand on her hip, "our next target is 'The Builder'. He has a letter of recommendation we need. Our only problem is-"

Makoto looked out across the restaurant to see the cognitive image of a man sitting at a table, drinking from a cup of sake as a pair of women sat at his sides.

"According to the reports 'Adler' gave us, he only trusts two people. Shido himself and his best friend, Hakashima Retsu," Makoto said.

"Good thing we know that," Ryuji responded as he crossed his arms, "but still... if this guy only trusts that other guy what're we suppose to do to get his letter of recommendation?"

"That's just his cognitive image," Ann reasoned, "so maybe we can just fool him into getting a letter from The Builder?"

"..." Taki paused as he rubbed his chin and then finally lowered his hands to his side, "let me try something..."

"Taki-kun?" Haru asked as Taki smiled to all of them.

"Don't worry," Taki assured, "I have a plan... I hope..."

Taki approached the cognitive man, who looked up at him with a simple stare.

"Yea? Whadd'ya want?" the cognitive man asked Taki.

"Hello Sir? I hear you're good friends with 'The Builder'? I'm looking to become an architect myself so- could you tell me where he is?" Taki asked.

"Eh? Oh you mean Kashi-kun? Ahhh I dunno about any of that shit. We just go out drinking' every couple days... fact- he's probably gonna be here in a couple minutes!" the man laughed.

"S-Seriously!?" Taki shouted, "H-hey. You wouldn't mind getting a letter of recommendation from him, would you?"

"What? Why the hell would I want that?" the cognitive man asked, "wait a minute... I hear there's been some suspicious folks going around-"

Taki froze. Shit... shit if this person- even if he wasn't real and just a cognition of a real guy- if he suddenly got suspicious and told The Builder what was up then he could run away and hide. They'd never find him. Everything they did up until now- Ren faking his own death, infiltration of Shido's palace, all the other letters they collected- it'd be for nothing!

"You're not one of them are you?" the cognitive man asked and Taki panicked... he had to think of something. Had to act. Had to-

Suddenly he felt his persona swell inside him. Out of reflex Taki reached out and grabbed the cognitive person. The next thing he knew- there was a flash of light.

The other thieves watched as Taki and the cognition disappeared in a flash of light. When it had faded, it looked as though Taki had... disappeared?

"T-Taki-kun!?" Ann shouted as the group looked around to see where he had gone.

"Taki!?" Makoto shouted as suddenly the cognitive person began walking over to the group.

"H-hey back off pal! Or I'll-" Ryuji began but was interrupted when the cognition suddenly spoke.

"Ryuji relax. It's me man," the cognition spoke.

"... TAKI!?" Ryuji shouted as the group collectively stared at the man.

"Yea. I dunno how but I got this feeling like... I dunno. I could take this guys body?" Taki spoke. He still sounded like the man and clearly had his appearance, but in his posture and tone of voice it was clearly Taki that was speaking.

"How long could you do this!?" Ann shouted.

"Uh... I dunno. To be honest I was kinda surprised I could at all," Taki admitted.

"I've never seen this kind of power before," Morgana said, "but... considering your clothes can be altered by your awakened power and the fact the man himself was just a cognition- this kind of power wouldn't be impossible?"

"Alright Taki! Master of disguise!" Ann shouted.

"No time to celebrate. Look-" Makoto pointed as a figure moved into the Restaurant. They could tell from the images in the USB file 'Adler' provided that was none other than The Builder. A mogul of a construction company who was under Shido's thumb.

The Builder looked around before his eyes landed squarely on Taki.

"Ah. Retsu-san," the builder said as he approached Taki, "good to see you again!"

Taki paused as he looked to the man before speaking, "Ah... Kashi-kun! Good to see you too!"

"I told you not to call me that in public," he scolded before the two went to go sit at a table.

"So, how's the wife and kids?" the builder asked as Taki simply stood still.

"Oh you know... usual," Taki said.

"Hrm. Something wrong?" The Builder asked, "you're usually one to talk my ear off about how much a pain in the ass your wife is."

"Ah. Sorry," Taki responded as he rubbed the back of his head, "there is a bit on my mind yea... say Kashi-san? Would you be a bro and give me a letter of recommendation to meet Shido?"

"Hrm? Well I guess sure. Just don't say anything to him unless I'm there, alright?" the builder said as he pulled out a letter and handed it off to Taki.

"Alright! Thanks!" Taki responded. Before he could move away however, the Builder kept talking.

"I mean it too. Shido's not one to tolerate stupidity, considering how much I've had to lie through my teeth for him," the builder responded.

"Huh? Lie through your teeth?" Taki asked.

"Yea you know. Tell a bunch random small towns that our party plans to, 'Reinvent and support our rural communities' and stuff. Most of them don't even know that our construction projects cut a lot of corners," the Builder said.

"Wait... cut corners?" Taki responded incredulously.

"Yea you know? So we don't gotta spend so much on an old retirement home or a renovation of an inn or some country bumkin's house," the Builder said.

"Y-you can't cut corners on a place like that!" Taki shouted indignantly through the man's face.

"What're you talkin' about? We do it all the time. Who gives a shit if the infrastructure of some shitty town 4 hours out in the mountains falls apart? Not like anyone's gonna go there anytime soon-" the man began as Taki suddenly stood up and slammed his hand on the table.

"Who cares about your companies bottom line!? People live in those places! They call those places home! They deserve to think the place they live is beautiful!" Taki argued as the Builder suddenly grew tense.

"The fuck's gotten into you Retsu? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet cause of that mayor we offed?" the Builder asked.

"... mayor?" Taki's eyes blinked.

"Yea. That mayor we wanted in on but grew too suspicious of Shido? That asshole got what was coming to him. Heard he was a pretty shitty father-" the Builder began but was interrupted by the Cognitive disguise around Taki suddenly falling apart. Taki's swords were drawn and were immediately up against the man's throat.

"W-WHAT THE!? YOU'RE NOT RETSU!" the Builder shouted.

"You're right. And this is what you get-" Taki said as he slashed down into the Builder's body, causing him to convulse as black mist poured out from him.

In an instant the Builder transformed from his human appearance into a many armed demon. The beast let out a tremendous roar as Taki responded by grabbing his blindfold, throwing it off and calling forth the winged image of Eros to appear behind him.

"MAKE HIM PAY, EROS!" Taki shouted as the persona summoned forth an arrow of light and shot it directly into the demon, striking through it viciously and causing its body to dissipate into noxious clouds and vapor.

"Woa..." Ann and the others walked up to Taki.

"What was that about?" Makoto asked.

"You got really mad when he talked about offing a mayor?" Ryuji commented.

"... yea, sorry," Taki said as he shook his head, "let's uh... let's keep moving. Okay? We gotta stop Shido."

* * *

Soon they were in the boiler room. They had collected the final letter of recommendation. Finally they could confront Shido. The group began their exit from the ship... but it was Ren who was the first to pause. Once he did the group came to a stop. A voice suddenly came from on high.

"Well well... that was certainly an impressive hat-trick you pulled off," the voice was light and breathy but also with a more aggressive edge to it. The group instantly recognized who it was.

Slowly, Akechi moved from the shadow of the platform above them and jumped down.

"Long time no see," Akechi greeted.

"You!" Ryuji shouted.

"What're you doing here, Akechi!?" Taki shouted.

"I missed you Akechi," Ren snarked, "missed you like a bullet to the head."

The irony in his voice was not lost on the supposed Detective Prince.

"I must admit I'm impressed. You managed to deceive me for this long? I underestimated all of you," Akechi said, "but you in particular, Amamiya-san."

Ren paused as he let Akechi speak.

"I'll admit when I first saw you there was something fascinating about you... you were a criminal. Yet even when society itself was turning on you, you did what you thought was right... under different circumstances we could've been rivals. Perhaps even friends," Akechi said.

"There's little difference between those," Ren said, "and it's hardly not an option anymore... I mean you did kill all those people and Haru's father. So it might be tricky in that regards but-"

Akechi broke into a hearty laugh. Perhaps the first time any of them had heard Akechi give a legitimate laugh in reaction to someone.

"Amazing!" Akechi laughed, "EVEN NOW you think redemption is an option for me? You think you can just worm your way into my ear and make up for everything I've done? Your heart is free, Ren... free of judgment and rage. You're not even here because of what Shido did to you, are you? You're here because you know he needs to be stopped."

Ren paused. He didn't respond to Akechi's words. He didn't need to. That was all that needed to be said.

"That's so like you, Ren... always free... to be honest I'm envious. I wish we could've met under better circumstances," Akechi stated.

"Akechi!" Taki shouted, "why are you helping Shido!? Can't you see what he's doing!? How can you like this guy!?"

"... like him?" Akechi asked, "ohhh... I HATE that man. I hate him with EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING."

The Phantom Thieves paused. They watched as Akechi's mouth curled into a twisted smile. His hands moved out as his fingers spread into a clasping position.

"I did ALL OF THIS to make him face TRUE AND UTTER RUIN. I presented myself as the ultimate right-hand. A charming detective prince on the inside of the police! Beloved by the masses and secretly giving him all the information he could want. And using my persona- my gift- I would kill any man who stood in his path. Only making his trust for me grow... then, when he was finally at the top. When he finally stood as the ruler of this country. I'd reveal my true colors... I'd make him suffer in more ways than he could imagine. I'd make him regret bringing me into this world and abandoning me. I'd make him regret leaving my mother. I'D MAKE HIM REGRET ALL OF IT!" Akechi spat out indignantly.

"Shido is your-" Yusuke began but was interrupted.

"My father? Yes... my mother wound up with a good for nothing man. And when he left her she took her own life... THAT'S WHEN I DECIDED... I WOULD BUILD THAT MAN UP, ONLY TO SEE HIM FALL FARTHER THAN HE'S EVER FALLEN IN HIS LIFE!" Akechi said as his face grew more and more maniacal, "AND I WON'T LET A BUNCH OF RANDOM TEENAGERS RUIN ALL OF THIS FOR ME!"

The group paused as an aura suddenly appeared around Akechi. Slowly, shadow guards began to move out from the walls. Each of them becoming entwined with a mysterious red glow that covered their bodies.

"What the-" Ryuji began.

"This must be his power-" Makoto said, "he's stronger than we realized!"

"Indeed... for I have a unique power-" Akechi said, "the ability to drive the hearts of men and shadow alike berserk! LET ME SHOW YOU!"

And just like that, a figure appeared above Akechi. But unlike the heroic and noble appearing Robin Hood, this one was different. Dark and sinister, a sword floating before its hand as two wicked horns stuck on top of its head. Once this persona manifested, the shadows erupted into their demonic forms and suddenly gained a dark and corrupt appearance.

"SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO THOSE SHADOWS!" Futaba shouted.

"Awww hell-" Ryuji said as the demonic shadows jumped against the team.

"ANAT!" Makoto shouted as her Persona, a blue and glowing mechanical being appeared behind her and launched a glowing blue orb of nuclear energy into a nearby Cerberus. The entity blazed through the attack and headbutted Makoto's persona, knocking her back as more shadows began to encroach on the group.

"SAITEN-TAISEI!" Ryuji shouted as the monkey king manifested behind him and launched its massive pole down at a berserking hanuman. The opposing monkey responded by powering through the strike and spinning down onto Ryuji directly, forcing the man to block the oncoming attack with his club.

"KAMU SUSANOO!" Yusuke shouted as his own persona manifested and threw its sword down at a Berserking Cu Chulainn, the entity was struck soundly, but seemed to disregard the hit to instead ram its spear down at Yusuke, who just barely managed to jump out of the way of the initial attack only to be struck by a careening shoulder-tackle.

A berserk Forneus meanwhile thrashed madly as Haru delivered a staggering strike to its back with her giant axe. "PLEASE STAY DOWN!" she begged as the beings tail whipped out and knocked the hat clean off her head. "Very well then- ASTARTE!" she shouted as her persona manifested and began to launch a barrage of bullets down into the shadow.

"ZORRO!" Morgana shouted as his persona appeared and proceeded to almost be stomped by a berserk King Frost. The massive shadow trying to move down on him as his red eyes glowed deeply and it spoke a menacing "HEE HOO HEEE".

"HECATE!" Ann shouted as the persona launched a ball of intense heat at a berserk Oberon, who simply moaned in agony as it charged at Ann, still swinging its sword madly despite its smoldering.

Taki meanwhile was dealing with a group of berserk Baphomet. Thankfully, Eros seemed more than adept at handling the job. Problem was, they kept coming and Taki soon realized he was doing all that he could just to keep them at bay. His head looked over to see Ren dealing with the only opponent who could match him: Akechi himself.

Akechi threw his laser sword down at Ren, who caught it with his knife and steadily held it back as the two finally squared off, eye to eye.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" Akechi asked in a menacing voice as Ren managed to break off the attack and jump away from Akechi's next attack, "HOW CLOSE I WAS TO VICTORY!?"

Ren steadied himself but ducked back as Akechi threw the laser sword into the wall right where Ren's head was.

"ALL THIS TIME I WAS PLANNING... ALL OF THESE YEARS OF COWTOWING TO THAT MAN! I WAS GOING TO SEE HIM RUINED!" Akechi said as Ren kicked Akechi's hand and made him toss his sword away. Akechi grit his teeth as he looked down at his disarmed hand.

"IT WAS ALL SO CLOSE... SO VERY MUCH IN MY REACH... THEN YOU HAD TO DESTROY IT ALL. YOU DESTROYED THE PALACES OF HIS MEN. MADE ME APPEAR A FOOL. THREATENED HIM AND MADE HIM ON-GUARD... AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE AWAY MY VENGENCE! THE ONE THING THAT'S KEPT ME GOING ALL THESE YEARS! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THIS FROM ME!" Akechi finished his rant as his attire began to shift. From his fancy white guard uniform and red plague-doctor mask to a more sinister black attire. His true form began to manifest as a figure moved out from him. Black and white and striped all over, the figure manifested a red hot sword out from its body and held it aloft.

"COME! **LOKI** !" Akechi shouted as his true persona manifested.

"I was wondering when he'd show up- LOOKOUT!" Futaba interrupted herself to shout at Ren who was now beset by the new Akechi. Brandishing a serrated sword, the group watched as the man launched himself at Ren and began unleashing a furious assault onto Ren, desperately trying to fend off the berserk shadows to assist their leader.

Ren's current persona, an armored warrior known as Siegfried appeared and stopped the onslaught for a split second before Loki swung down and dug the burning hot blade into the opposing Persona's shoulder. Ren felt the pain strike his own body as his teeth grit and he tried to fight them off.

"WELL AMAMIYA-SAN!?" Akechi shouted like a mad-man, "IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF JUSTICE!? CAUSE IT'S PRETTY PATHETIC WHERE I'M STANDING!"

Ren spit the bile out of his mouth and looked around for a second. In a flash he pointed his gun out at a valve, shot it dead-on and suddenly unleashed a pile of steam into the boiler room. The shadows and the other Phantom Thieves all backed off as Akechi looked around.

"HIDING FROM ME!?" he shouted, "DON'T THINK I-"

"Akechi," Ren's voice sounded from the thick fog, "do you want to know what I think if your Justice?"

Akechi steeled himself. His grip on his own sword tightened as he began to take a few careful steps forward in an attempt to follow Ren's voice.

"I don't know what goes on in your mind, Goro. You don't have a palace so obviously I wouldn't. But just from everything you've said and everything I've seen I think I can figure you out pretty succinctly," Ren responded.

"You know nothing of me," Akechi hissed as he kept looking. Ren's voice changed location.

"No? Then let me begin. You worked for Shido. Your father. Even though you knew his palace quite well. You knew exactly where to find us. Because you knew where we'd go and which people in this palace we'd hit. You've explored this place quite thoroughly haven't you?" Ren asked as Akechi's eyes narrowed.

"Goro... why wait on your revenge? You have no compulsions about killing. This is pretty firmly established. And Shido caused you so much suffering... so much pain that I'd be almost ashamed to say I have my own grudge against him. One that yours significantly dwarfs mine... I dare not say I deserve vengeance more than you," Ren continued as Akechi saw a figure move out from the steam. Loki manifested immediately and swung its red hot sword down, only to strike another pipe of the boiler room and unleash more steam into it.

"So why wait? Why do ALL OF THIS? Earn his trust. Build his empire up for him. Make him think you're his right-hand man... and then betray him. You sure have done a lot for this man that you hate... so let's cut the bullshit-" Ren's voice finally ceased echoing as the leader of the Phantom Thieves exited from the steam and stood just a few feet away from Akechi. But rather than engage or fight him... Ren simply clasped his hands together and put on a weltering 'woe is me' expression.

"Daddy... why don't you love me?" Ren said mockingly.

"SHUT UP-" Akechi said through gritted teeth.

"WHY DON'T YOU ACKNOWLEDGE ME DADDY? I DO SO MUCH FOR YOU! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY!" Ren shouted as his expression turned from mocking to suddenly a much more serious expression, "Why did you leave me and mom!? Why do you treat me like a pawn even when I work for you? Why do you act so coldly to me even when I do everything you say? Why is NOTHING I DO GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? WHY DAD!? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACKNOWLEDGE ME!? WHY AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH!? FOR YOU, FOR MOM, FOR ANYONE!?"

Akechi stared at Ren. His rage seemingly subsided for just a brief second as he felt an honest blow to his heart. Everything Ren had just said... it was right... all of it was right...

"... is that it?" Ren asked. Suddenly the rage began to return. Any sense of admiration he might've still felt toward Ren had faded. Now he just felt pure indignation at the boy in front of him. How dare he look down on him. How dare ANYONE look down on him. HOW DARE ANYONE UNDERESTIMATE HIM!

"PERSOOONAAA-" Akechi shouted as Loki manifested above him and the two jumped at Ren. Their fury and power caused the steam to flash away from the room in one glorious strike as they went flying at Ren.

Removing the steam however revealed one thing: Haru and Astarte were right behind Ren and all of Astarte's canons were aimed at Akechi.

"... ravage him-" was all Ren said as a barrage of bullets fired into Akechi, knocking both him and Loki back enough that Anat could move in and deliver a powerful punch to his gut. Akechi flew back, right into the waiting Yusuke and Ryuji, whose two personas immediately rubbed their respective weapons together and slammed down on Akechi, sending him and Loki careening into the floor. As Akechi bounced up a bit from his position, his arms instinctively reached out and he aimed his silenced pistol at Ren, only for Hecate's two chained beasts to lash out and knock the gun from his hand.

"GAH!" Akechi let out as he saw the final strike coming for him. It was Taki, having Eros aim a giant arrow of light directly at him. The arrow shot true and in a flash it instantly plunged itself into Akechi's shoulder, embedding itself and causing Akechi's arm to become numb from pain. The black masked persona user fell to the ground as the team gathered together.

"No... NO... WHY!?" Akechi said as he grabbed the arrow of light embedded into him and tried to remove it, "WHY AM I SO WEAK!?"

"It took seven of us to take you down," Taki said through labored breath, "you call that weak?"

"You're plenty strong Goro-kun," Haru said, "but that doesn't mean anything."

"You tried to take us all down," Makoto said, "and we were united in stopping you. That's all there is to it."

"Akechi," Ren said as he approached him, "this doesn't have to end here..."

"What?" Akechi asked as he looked up at Ren.

"You may have thrown your hat in with Shido... but you recognize he needs to at least pay for his crimes. Help us," Ren offered, "help us stop Shido. That's the least you can do."

"What!?" Ryuji shouted, "Man are you nuts!? He tried to kill us! Tried to kill YOU! HE'S A TRAITOR!"

"He is," Ren agreed, "but he's also a Phantom Thief. Even if he did betray us... you at least deserve a second chance."

Haru paused as she looked down at him, "Akechi... I won't forgive you for killing my father. But if you help us stop Shido. You'll have at least started to redeem yourself."

"..." Futaba stared down at the man for a second, "... did you do that to my mom as well?"

Akechi grit his teeth as he looked down. The situation was tense to say the least. Ren was obviously trying to get something out of Akechi. Why he thought the man deserved mercy, Taki wasn't sure, but he-

Taki stopped. Something was wrong. He heard the cocking of a pistol.

"JOKER GET DOWN!" Taki shouted as he grabbed Ren and threw him back. The other Phantom Thieves ducked away as a bullet came whizzing out of the darkness and almost got Ren right between the eyes. The group paused as they looked up and saw... another Goro Akechi. Moving out of the shadows and up next to his injured counterpart.

"A-ANOTHER AKECHI!?" Ryuji shouted.

"That must be Shido's Cognition of him!" Morgana responded.

"Shido's... cognition of me?" Akechi asked as he looked up at the other him.

"You haven't seen this?" Ren asked as he quirked an eyebrow at the two.

"It's a good thing I arrived," the cognitive Akechi said evenly, "so that I may deal with all potential threats to Shido-sama."

"What?" Makoto asked.

"Also. I heard your plans, myself," the cognitive Akechi said as he looked down at his real self, "and that would be very unwise of you to attempt to destroy Shido-sama's plans for dominion. Fortunately, he was quite aware you might try a stunt like this. That is why I exist."

"... you exist..." Akechi began. Ren interrupted him.

"NOW YOU SEE AKECHI!? This was a fools errand!" Ren shouted, "Shido never admired you! Or felt ANYTHING toward you. AND HE NEVER WILL. You were just a tool and a puppet! ALL THE TIME! Even his cognition of you is just some blank THING he controls."

Akechi stared at his cognitive self for a few second. Biting his lip until blood drew, he began to breath heavily as he attempted to heave himself up.

"There is however a way to redeem yourself in Shido-sama's eyes," the Cognitive Akechi said, "come with me and you will escape. Then you can capture the Phantom Thieves for good once they leave this palace."

"W-WHAT!?" Makoto shouted. The plan was foolproof. If Akechi fled... they'd exit the metaverse and all Goro would have to do is point the police at them again and there'd be no protecting them. They couldn't steal Shido's heart without sending a calling card either so they'd have to leave!

"DAMMNIT!" Ryuji shouted.

"Shido-sama is waiting for you to complete your task-" the Cognitive Akechi said as he held out his hand to him, "redemption is right at hand."

"... redemption," Akechi said as he finally managed to get onto his feet once more, the arrow of light fully dissipated, "yes... it's time for me to do something I should've done long ago..."

Akechi clutched his serrated sword tightly, heaved it back and THREW IT FORWARD.

The sword whizzed past Ann, Makoto, Haru, Yusuke, Ryuji, Makoto and Taki and finally came to a halt as it landed directly into Ren...

's side. The button that was right next to Ren's head. In an instant an emergency wall flew up and closed, separating the Phantom Thieves from Akechi. They wondered what was going on for a brief second before they suddenly heard Akechi's voice through the steel wall.

"I'M SORRY!" he shouted.

"I'M SORRY OKUMURA-SAN FOR YOUR FATHER... I'M SORRY ISSHIKI-SAN FOR YOUR MOTHER... THIS ISN'T ENOUGH TO MAKE AMENDS BUT GET AWAY!" Akechi shouted.

"AKECHI WHAT'RE YOU-" Ann shouted but the Detective Prince stopped her.

"YOU WERE RIGHT. SHIDO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT POWER... I WAS A FOOL AND A FRAUD... I CAN'T EVEN REDEEM MYSELF PROPERLY! PLEASE... REN... YOU HAVE TO CHANGE SHIDO'S HEART! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN! LIVE UP TO YOUR REPUTATION AS THE PHANTOM THEI-"

His voice was cut off as the sound of gunfire sounded from behind the metal wall. A shot sounded. Another shot followed. Two more came and suddenly there was silence.

Futaba paused as she looked down at her sensors.

"... I'm not sensing him anymore," Futaba said.

"... Akechi," Ann responded as the group stood in blank silence. Many were confused. No doubt the man had caused them all unbelievable amounts of grief... and yet here he was, sacrificing himself to make sure they could escape. Committing himself to a group who, just moments ago, he was trying to destroy. Ren looked away and sighed with a twinge of sadness.

Taki simply stood silently... his head looked over at the serrated sword embedded into the wall.

* * *

The wooden training dummy stood still. Its rigid body holding still before a solid and powerful kick was delivered straight to its head. Knocking the dummy's head off in an instant and sending it flying across the room. A couple police officers watched in piqued interest as they saw their superior walk over to them and smile graciously.

"And that's how you do a proper dragon kick!" Officer Satonaka said. The others nodded fascination as they all collectively began to take notes on the girl officer's form. She had taken off the top of her uniform to reveal a stark white sleeveless top, still drenched in sweat from a hard days work.

"Now remember-" the female officer began, "martial arts aren't necessarily for fighting as much as they are to teach you discipline and self-control. All things that're helpful for an officer to remember. You're not a warrior or a soldier, you're a peace keeper!"

As she continued to dictate to them, another officer entered into the training room and approached the training officer.

"Uhm. Officer Satonaka? You have a private call on line 4. It's a Miss, Adler?" the policeman said.

"Oh!" the training officer's eyes widened as she looked over to the others, "ok everyone, 20 minute break. I'll be right back."

The group nodded as Officer Satonaka moved out of the training area, down the hallway and into a small cubicle where she picked up a phone and hit a button.

"Hey girl!" Chie said as she heard Adler's voice come from the other side.

* * *

"Hi Chie," Adler said solemnly as she took a seat in her small apartment and sighed as she stretched her shoulders out.

"So uh... Naoto texted me and said you were in the Hospital?" Chie asked on the other end.

"It's a long story," Adler admitted, "has anyone told Teddie about it yet?"

"No. He's worried enough about you and if he found out you got shot he might do something crazy and dumb," Chie said, "but he did get a weird feeling some days ago that you were in trouble."

"Weird feeling?" Adler asked.

"Yea... and I didn't wanna worry you but, I think we all did?" Chie responded, "it was weird. Just a few days ago I suddenly got this feeling of dread like something happened to you. Then Yosuke texted me, told me that him and Kanji both tried to call Naoto at the same time and that's how they learned about that. I was on duty at the time and Yukiko was busy too but- apparently she got the same feeling?"

Adler blinked and looked down. Her friends knew about her getting injured? Part of her wondered if that was just strange serendipity but then...

"That's bizarre... look Chie, I'm sorry if I worried any of you guys. But I'm okay now, really-" Adler continued before she was cut off by her police friend.

"Are you still going after that politician guy?" Chie asked.

"... yea," Adler sighed, reminding herself of her conversation with Akechi. Along with the news of the Phantom Thieves apparent deaths. More and more it felt like her leads were drying up and being destroyed.

"Well... be careful alright? I wanna help you however I can but-" Chie began but was interrupted by Adler.

"No. Absolutely not. Shido is ruthless and there's no telling who he'd target to get people off him. The only reason Naoto is helping me is cause she's good at keeping her own head low and we only meet on occasion anyway," Adler said, "please I... I don't want any of you to be in danger cause of me."

"Alright girl," Chie sighed, "just... be more careful alright?"

"Thanks... you hear anything from Narukami-san?" Adler asked.

"No. That guy... I dunno where the heck he is or what he's doing but it's pissing me off!" Chie said, "it's been years now and all I've gotten from him are a few postcards from Hawaii!"

Adler stifled a laugh. She knew Narukami-san had parents that traveled a lot but just thinking of him wearing one of those goofy flower shirts with a lei was hilarious to her for some reason.

"Alright... hey Chie? Thanks for talking to me," Adler said, "it feels like it's been almost no time since that year we stopped Adachi. And yet it also feels like that was a million years ago."

"I know what you mean," Chie responded, "hey speaking of... uh those Phantom Thief guys-"

"It's fine," Adler said quickly, looking for another topic to think about, she could only find one, "hey can you jog my memory on something?"

"Sure!" Chie said happily, "on what?"

"The midnight channel. What was that rumor anyway?" Adler asked, "you know. The first one."

"Hrm? Midnight Channel Rumor? Dang that brings me back..." Chie sighed "if I recall right... OH YEA! At midnight a mysterious channel appears on the TV and you see a person on the screen... and that person is your soul mate."

"That was it?" Adler asked, "wow... that just seems weird to me now."

"Right? Kinda amazing what highschoolers will actually believe," Chie said.

The two continued their conversation for another couple minutes before the officer had to cut it off. Once it was over, Adler simply sighed as she looked over to her TV. Her eyes wandered to the nearby clock. It read 11:58.

"... soul mate," Adler sighed as her mind wandered back to simpler times. How strange and foreign it all felt to her even now. She wished... she wished she could remember more of that year but so much of it felt like a blur to her.

She smiled as she bent over to turn on the TV. Once she did, the silhouetted figure of a man wearing a blindfold appeared on the screen in front of her.

"This is a message to Masayoshi Shido-" the figure said.

"HAH!?" Adler's eyes widened as her mouth dropped. Who was- what was- what on earth-

Adler ran to the window of her apartment and opened it to reveal the silhouetted figures of multiple people. Each of them standing against a black backdrop.

"He is a liar and a deceiver," another voice continued, "creating public scandals and accidents which he then solves to win your admiration."

"He and his party aim merely to control you and lead this country to run," another, more feminine voice said.

"And so this is our final and ultimate calling card," another voice said as the screen fizzled out and moved to a telltale red and white symbol with a top hat, "Masayoshi Shido... before the night is done. We will take your heart. Make you confess your crimes and see your reign end."

Adler watched the unfolding chaos of the inner city with wide eyes. The Phantom Thieves... were alive. And now they were targeting Shido himself.

* * *

The police of Tokyo were running in quick, chaotic motions. Calls were being made. "WHERE IS THAT SIGNAL COMING FROM!?" "TRACE IT!" "HOW DID THEY HACK INTO ALL OF THEM!?"

And in the middle of the chaos stood the old former Detective Prince. Naoto looked up at the TV screen and simply closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well I'll be damned," she said.

* * *

The TV's in Junes played as a brown haired figure along with a bear mascot watched in quiet observation. Yosuke's eyes narrowed as the report came in, Teddie meanwhile just rubbed his paws over his eyes.

"Mitsu-chan... she's going to have her heart stolen, isn't she?" Teddie asked.

"Quiet," Yosuke said as he kept looking.

* * *

Kanji meanwhile simply stared down hard at the image on the tablet in front of him. He paused the screen as his eyes narrowed down at the small creature clearly visible with the silhouetted Phantom Thieves. It... it looked like some kinda of plush toy?

"... wonder if it's furry," Kanji said to himself.

* * *

Rise sat in the recording studio as the producers watched the screens tentatively.

"Is there a way we can capitalize on this?" one of them asked.

"They're going after politicians now. We can't just start producing music about them!" another responded.

Rise meanwhile simply looked at the screen blankly. A silent thought ran through her mind.

* * *

The Amagi Inn meanwhile was bustling with activity as two kids ran around the hallway. One of them wearing a poorly made paper mask.

"STEAL YOUR HEART!" he shouted to the other kid who made a whining "STOP IT!"

A door slid open as Yukiko walked out, adjusting her phone in her hand as she talked to the person on the other end.

"Yes Chie I see it... huh?" she stopped as she looked over the broadcast of what was happening in Tokyo.

"... well the one in the middle looks kinda cute," Yukiko admitted, "... yes I can't see their face."

There was a pause as she looked down.

"Look don't be jealous. We agreed to not argue on the phone about this kind of stuff okay?" Yukiko assured her friend.

* * *

New York city bustled with activity as the English broadcast came on.

"_Tokyo Meanwhile has been bustling with activity, the mysterious 'Phantom Thieves' have made a record precedent of appearing on live television, openly accusing a politician, Masayoshi Shido, of unlawful conduct. It's unclear if this organization is acting alone or-_" the broadcast continued as a grey haired boy sat at the counter of a bar and watched the screen with diligence.

* * *

The offices of Masayoshi Shido himself were probably the most chaotic they had been in quite some time. The man sat at his desk and grit his teeth in rage as he typed at his phone.

"DAMMNIT WHERE IS AKECHI!?" Shido shouted. The boy had gone quiet for days now and had apparently failed him spectacularly. Despite that, Shido felt a small feeling of subconscious dread... tha Phantom Thieves were targeting him now.

"S-sir?" a man approached him, "I'm sorry we have no clue where Goro-san is. Police are trying to trace the signal but-"

"It's fine," Shido said finally as he turned off his phone. The imposing man stood, faced the window and scowled deeply.

"Sh-shido sir?" the man gasped as the senator frowned deeply at the city below him.

"... let them come," Shido said.

* * *

Shido's visage morphed. From his vantage point he was still inside his office, looking out at the streets of Tokyo. But inside his palace he was standing at his desk attentively. His treasure, the golden steering wheel he'd use to control this country, hung over his imposing figure. No longer was Shido wearing his flashy suit, but rather a military uniform with an imposing mask and helmet on his head. This was Shido's Shadow, augmented with his research on cognitive pscience and with experimental drugs developed by his lead scientists. He stood firmly with his eyes closed... until he could sense their presence.

"So you've come at last," the shadow Shido said as his eyes opened. A step sounded in front of him as the leader of the Phantom Thieves approached. A young man in a black long-coat and wearing a white mask with crimson red gloves on his body. Behind him were a cavalcade of equally young individuals, each wearing a mask and a uniform denoting their rebellious nature... as well as a bizarre cat creature.

"Masayoshi Shido," Joker said, "you're quite the popular figure. Graduated while majoring in political studies and psychology. Served as a cabinet member for 3 years. Formed your own party, the United Future Party, and then proceeded to kill and use the research of an innocent woman for your own selfish political machinations."

"And you're this enigmatic leader of 'The Phantom Thieves' I take it?" Shido responded, "what have you done with my invisible gun?"

"Ah," Joker nodded, "you mean Akechi? He's accepted partial responsibility for his crimes and left us with a dying message. That message being... 'Fuck you dad'."

"Dad?" Shido repeated with a quirked eyebrow, "I see... he did always remind me of that woman for some reason. I suppose that only makes sense... but I must say. Despite how much of a thorn you are in my side. I'm somewhat happy to finally meet the Leader of this little 'group' face to face. However futile it might be."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken on two accounts. I assure this is not at all futile. Our objective is your treasure and we WILL take it. And secondly... this isn't the first time we've met-" Joker said as he reached up and pulled off his mask, revealing the face of a young boy, "remember me, you bastard?"

"..." Shido's eyes narrowed at Ren's face, "you... wait a second. You're that boy? The one who thought he was a hero getting in my way? HAH!"

Shido smiled as he saw Ren's face in full.

"Is that all?" Shido asked, "the whole reason you did this? You formed this little group and changed the hearts of my men all because I gave you a criminal record? Well fine. Consider it ended."

"Huh?" Makoto asked as her eyes widened.

"Yes. I'll end your criminal sentence right here," Shido assured Ren, "I have more than enough connections than to clear the charges of some kid. You can go home now. Back to your family and friends and return to a normal life."

The group looked to Ren, still mask less, as he simply stared at Shido.

"You know," Ren said, "I would accept that offer... half a year ago. I remember the day it happened. When the police took me in and wrote up I violently assaulted a woman AND you. My parents..."

Ren shook his head and looked down.

"They were horrified. I tried to explain what happened to them. Dad believed me. Mom? She just cried... how was I suppose to get a job like this? When word reached the school back home I knew I couldn't go there. Teachers refused to talk to me. Other students avoided me... you know it's funny- just a month prior I actually had a girl confess to me? She was cute too... course then she ran away from me and wouldn't even let me explain myself... at that time... all I wanted was to just... have things go back to normal."

Shido quirked an eyebrow as the mask less boy kept talking.

"Dad was an accountant he helped Boss with his taxes and expenses- didn't understand why till I realized Oracle probably factored into it somehow. Anyway, dad asked him for a favor and he agreed to take me in. My name at the time was Ren Amamiya. But dad suggested I change my name- you know just to avoid any potential discussions. Mom's maiden name was Kurusu and well I just really liked Devilman so... that's how that happened," Ren explained as he gingerly played with the mask in his gloved hands.

"But even then- after moving to Tokyo and in with Sojiro people just... kept looking at me like I was a criminal and talking about it... and then I met Skull. And Scarlet. And Panther. And perhaps most important: I met Kamoshida. And when I looked into his eyes- I saw the same damn look that YOU were giving me back then. A look that said, 'people are things I can just use for my own gratification'. People like Kamoshida and you, Shido? You've rigged the system. You've made it so no law enforcement can touch you. People won't touch you. You've amassed so much wealth and power and influence that actions? Have NO CONSEQUENCE for you... of course you do this shit. You had your men traumatize Wakaba Isshiki's only daughter. You laundered money from criminals who got their money from freaking teenagers and kids trafficking drugs for them. You don't care who has to suffer and die because when actions lack consequences- well it makes people like you. Self-entitled man children who entirely lack any sort of empathy," Ren's monologue continued.

"What ARE you getting at?" Shido asked.

"I'm getting to it-" Ren held up a hand, "The point is... I would've accepted that offer. But now? I know better. I know you have no intention of upholding that offer on your end. And I know that even if you did how many more kids JUST LIKE ME would you step on in order to accomplish your goal? My name was Ren... then it was Akira... but now I think I've settled on what I want my ACTUAL name to be."

"And that is?" Shido asked in a bored tone.

"My name-" Ren moved the mask over his face one more, "is Joker. And I'm a fucking consequence."

"FINE!" Shido shouted as he slammed his hand onto his desk and looked over each and every one of them, "you act like I need CONSEQUENCES for my actions? You brats don't even know who or what you're dealing with! I'm the only thing that's keeping this country together! And only under ME can the people be lead to a future AWAY from ruin! The people of Japan need a strong leader. A TRUE LEADER! SOMEONE WHO CAN SOLVE THEIR PROBLEMS AND DILLEMAS! AND I WON'T LET A BUNCH OF STUPID FUCKING KIDS STOP ME!"

As Shido finished, the seats of the diet building were suddenly filled. Same-faced politicians, professional men in glasses all stood and applauded him as he raised his hands.

"What the-" Ryuji said as he looked around.

"Where did they come from!?" Makoto asked as the curtain behind Shido, the red white and gold coloration of a Daruma Doll shifted. The left eye became filled in with black, and just like that the platform they stood on began to raise as the ceiling of the diet building began to rise into the now opening ceiling. The crimson sky revealed itself as each and every applauding politician suddenly morphed into a black shadow.

Each one began to crawl along the ground and eventually reach underneath Shido. Slowly the mass of black shadows began to merge into a cognitive monster. A giant golden lion, made up of a couple hundred golden statues of humans merged in such a way that they formed the basic shape. All with Shido riding on top.

"THIS IS THE WILL OF THE PEOPLE!" Shido shouted, "their unwavering support allows me to ride them into battle and to victory!"

"Let's knock this guy down a peg!" Ryuji shouted as he summoned his persona, the cloud-riding monkey king flew out and launched its massive pole arm out at it. Rather than being struck however, the pole was absorbed by the golden statue, leaving Ryuji's persona open wide enough for the lion to jump up and pounce on him. Ryuji was thrown to the ground.

"HECATE!" Ann summoned her Persona and a ball of fire landed squarely on the Lion's face. Throwing its head back ever so slightly.

"This thing's body-" Makoto said as her eyes widened, "it's designed to catch weapons and throw them back!?"

"Wish I knew that sooner-" Ryuji grumbled as he tried to stand up.

"ASTARTE!" Haru shouted as she launched a blast of multicolored energy. The Lion leaped back, dodging the attack and hitting the wall behind it. As it leaped back out, a pair of golden wings sprouted from its back. It took to the sky and proceeded to dive-bomb down at Haru, the girl panicked and swung her axe up, catching it in the jaws of the now flying monster and being carried up into the sky.

"HARU!" Taki shouted as he summoned Eros and immediately jumped onto the lion's tail. Quickly followed by Yusuke. The two looked to each other for a brief second, Yusuke nodded at Taki and they both jumped up onto the creature's side.

Eros summoned forth an arrow of light and struck the giant monster's wing, while Kamu Susanoo swung its own mighty blade down at the other wing. Unlike the rest of the Lion's body, these wings seemed to be unable to catch and reflect attacks, which caused the Lion to jostle in its flight and send Haru flying down.

"AAAAA-" Haru shouted as she fell- but was promptly caught by Joker who held her for a brief second- then proceeded to drop the blushing girl to the ground and summoned his own persona. An armored humanoid by the name of Siegfried.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP MESSING WITH THIS?" Shido shouted as the flying Lion landed and roared, "MY SIMPLE DREAM OF UNITING THIS COUNTRY IN COMPLETE HAPPINESS?"

"Really Shido? Come now-" Joker's persona launched a sword down and managed to blow off a chunk of the Lion's body with a blast of light, "this was never about anyone but yourself and you know it."

The golden statues suddenly shifted around once more. Shido disappeared as the golden mass transformed into the shape of a pyramid. Cannons at each end opened up and began firing balls of explosive power at each of the Phantom Thieves. Morgana jumped out of the way of the onslaught as Haru, Ryuji, Yusuke and Taki all took cover against the attacks.

"WOA BOY!" Futaba shouted as she likewise was almost shot down by the cannonfire.

"Queen!" Joker shouted as he ran over to her.

"What is it?" Makoto asked as she kept her guard up.

"Get me to the top of that thing!" Joker pointed and she nodded.

Anat appeared behind Makoto but proceeded to transform back into its motorcycle appearance, similar to her initial persona. The two jumped onto it and proceeded to take off across the battlefield once more, dodging canon-fire and swerving around exploding plumes of smoke. Eventually Makoto launched her persona upward and both her and Joker landed on the outside of the pyramid, driving up it to reach the spiky crown at the top. The motorcycle swerved as bits of the golden statues began to move, bumping and knocking the motorcycle off-kilter as Makoto reached the ¾ mark upwards. Suddenly a host of them reached out right in front of the persona, forcing it to transform into Anat once more. The persona grabbed Joker and with Makoto's will, THREW him upward and toward the Crown of the Pyramid. As Joker went flying, he reached for his Mask and switched over once more to an angelic figure. The figure threw out its own swords and launched directly at the top. Knocking off some of its spikes, he proceeded to throw down a bolt of lightning that struck the top of the pyramid and began to make it crumble.

Soon the golden pyramid began to collapse, falling to the ground and sending bits and pieces of golden statues flying everywhere. The fire and dust of the onslaught subsided as both Makoto and Joker landed safely and watched as the rest of the team began to group around them.

The group watched as the pile of debris suddenly began to move. The figure of Shido came up from the rubble, covered in dirt but looking otherwise uninjured, he stomped over the now decimated remains of the ship he had just finished piloting.

"USELESS-" he spat, "WASTE OF MONEY. Why must every single man I employ be so UTTERLY INCOMPETENT that they CAN'T KILL A GROUP OF STINKING TEENAGERS?"

"Give it up Shido," Joker said, "you're finished. There's eight of us. One of you."

Shido paused as he looked over the group. His face completely neutral as he stared at each of them.

"Oh come on man! What're you gonna do? Beg for forgiveness?" Ryuji asked.

"Hrm," Shido mused, "well... all things considered I suppose all I can do is... give up-"

Shido raised both of his arms... and then proceeded to flex. In one solid motion his entire shirt ripped off. Revealing himself to have a rippling body of articulate musculature underneath. The physique of a body builder or Adonis, coupled with the loaded springs of a training harness. His body emanated an intense psychokinetic power as he reached up, pulled off his mask and proceeded to crush the metal helm in one smooth motion of his hand.

"Or deal with you all MYSELF," he said cockily as his mouth grew into a twisted smirk.

The group simply stared in wide-eyed disbelief... did... did that actually just happen?

"Oh you have got to be shitting me-" Joker began and was immediately punched in the face by the overly muscular senator.

Joker went flying about 100 feet back and proceeded to skid across the ground. Being knocked flat unconscious by the force of the attack.

"JOKER!" Futaba shouted as Makoto immediately began the counter attack.

The woman's akkido trained fists launched into Shido's stomach in rapid succession, each one landing but each one doing nary a scratch. It was like each time her fist connected it was like hitting solid steel. Eventually the girls flurry stopped and she looked up to see Shido sneering down at her. Makoto's eyes widened as she began to truly grasp the scope of what they were fighting.

"SAITEN TAISEI!" Ryuji shouted as the monkey king unloaded a bolt of lightning down at the man. Shido grit his teeth in rage as he held up his muscular hands and took the brunt of the lightning damage. In rage he grabbed Makoto by the head, tossing he like a rag-doll directly into Ryuji and his Persona as the two went flying away.

The next person up was Yusuke, whose persona swung his sword down at Shido quickly and precisely. Not precisely enough however, as Shido caught the blade with his index and middle finger and proceeded to deliver a powerful right hook to Yusuke's cheek. The artist stumbled back from the power of the blow but was still standing. As Shido drew his hand back, he paused as the head of a whip wrapped around his wrist. Ann pulled him back and summoned Hecate, who launched a ball of flame directly into Shido's face.

Yusuke paused as Shido's head was engulfed in flames for what seemed like a victorious moment. Only for the flames to subside and reveal that despite being slightly singed, the senator was completely unharmed. He smirked as his wrist tightened and he tossed Ann over his head, then threw the weight of his entire body down onto Yusuke.

The artist lay on the ground, unconscious and twitching ever so slightly as Shido raised his body up to slam down on him again. Except this time his head was struck by a rock from a telltale slingshot.

"HAH! COME AND GET ME YOU BIG OAF!" Morgana taunted as Shido turned his face toward the cat creature. Lowering himself down ever so slightly, he proceeded to leap halfway across the battle arena and throw a fist out at Morgana. The cat was crafty however, and proceeded to jump away from the fist, spinning around and attempting to come at Shido from behind. Shido however seemed quite adept at following his movements and responded by twisting his own legs around, catching Morgana by the head and kicking the cat into the ground, causing a cloud of dust to stir up from the spot of the impact.

As Shido stood up from the attack, he heard a sound and instantly reached out to grab the grenade that had been launched at him. It exploded in his hands, although as the dust settled he was entirely unharmed and simply smirked at the figure standing in front of him. Haru, in her petite frame and outfit seemed hardly a threat to the man who had already casually wiped many of these Phantom Thieves out. What he didn't expect however was the power behind Haru's swing. Enough power to legitimately give him pause and put his guard up as the girl's axe swings began to bury themselves into the man's arms. Shido's brow furrowed as he saw Haru's grin go from one of simple determination to one of almost mad glee as she kept slamming her axe down onto his arms.

The girl's strength was a shock to Shido, but not one he couldn't deal with. Once Haru left herself inevitably open he immediately responded with a slight shift of his massive body and an open-palm shove into Haru's face, causing her to go flying back.

"Come on-" Taki shouted as he rushed over to Ryuji and Makoto. Both of whom were just now starting to recover from the attack.

"Dammit what's with this guy?" Ryuji asked.

"His cognition-" they heard Futaba's voice as her ufo floated over them, "He thinks he's invincible! Plus he's obviously read my mom's notes. I dunno how we can stop him here."

"Come on! WE GOTTA BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING!" Ryuji shouted.

"... dammit-" Makoto sighed as Joker threw his feet up and proceeded to jump back onto his feet, shaking his head but otherwise still standing, "we just gotta keep going!"

Joker rushed at Shido, his knife out and immediately began to slash at the man's side. It bounced off harmlessly and Shido responded by attempting to deliver a powerful strike to Joker's face. Joker wasn't about to be caught again by such an attack, and this jumped over Shido's head and attempted to slam his knife down onto his head. Shido twisted his head up in response and proceeded to catch Joker's knife in his teeth... in a single motion he broke the blade into shards. Joker's eyes widened in shock as he fell back.

"... oh fuck-" Ryuji said as Makoto shouted.

"WE NEED TO HOLD HIM DOWN! EVERYONE RUSH HIM!" she said as Anat began to charge directly into Shido and the two immediately started to struggle.

"This isn't working-" Futaba despaired, "the only thing that could stop him... would be some kinda weapon made to counter his cognition-"

Taki put a hand to his ear and then turned to see his friends rushing down Shido. A thought entered into his mind but in the chaos of battle he knew he had to prioritize making sure his friends survived.

"KAMU SUSANOO!" Yusuke shouted as his persona slammed into Shido and attempted to hold him down as well.

"SAITEN TAISEI!" Ryuji shouted as the monkey king likewise slammed into Shido and attempted to grapple him.

"ASTARTE!" Haru said as the skull opened its mouth wide, revealing a canon and shooting a beam of energy directly into Shido's back.

"HECATE!" Ann commanded as her Persona launched its chained monsters at Shido, grabbing both of his arms.

"ZORRO!" Morgana shouted as his persona appeared and likewise grabbed Shido.

"EROS!" Taki shouted as his winged Persona flew down next to him and the two began to slash into Shido's chest.

"PERSONA!" Joker shouted as Siegfried one more appeared and began to grapple with Shido.

For a brief moment it seemed like they had him pinned down and able to just wail on him... until his bonds broke and his body exploded into a mass of energy that tossed each and every one of them down and away like mere insects. Each of them either hitting the ground and rolling in pain or being slammed against a nearby wall and likewise falling unconscious.

Shido now stood in the center. His body a rippling red in color and his sickly yellow eyes flashing more and more dangerously.

"ARE WE DONE YET?" Shido shouted, "I GROW BORED OF THIS POINTLESS DISTRACTION!"

He took a step forward and saw Taki start to stand up. His two swords planted themselves into the floor as he tried to compose himself.

"What? Still got some fight in you?" Shido asked, "boy you don't know how many people I've crushed just to get where I am-"

Taki threw a pathetic swing out at Shido and the man immediately responded by grabbing the boy's head and holding him up off the ground.

"If I have to make an example of you and EVERY SINGLE MAN WHO CROSSES ME, all for my perfect country, then so be it..." Shido hissed as his hand tightened on Taki's head ever so slightly.

Taki dropped both of his swords to the ground and Shido smiled. Finally... some submission in these stupid brats-

His glee was replaced by confusion as he saw Taki reach for something behind him. It was... a red serrated sword. Shido didn't know why but- just looking at the blade he could feel spite and rage- specifically at him- melded directly into it.

"JOKER!" Taki shouted as he threw the sword out, over Shido's shoulder and across the battlefield, where Joker immediately looked up, reached out and caught the serrated sword of Goro Akechi with a free hand.

"RAGH-" Shido shouted in anger as he threw Taki away and immediately turned his attention to the now fully armed Joker.

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" Joker shouted as the two combatants immediately squared off. Shido threw his arm out at Joker but was immediately dodged as the serrated blade suddenly dug into Shido's shoulder. Shido's cognitive shadow felt pain- a new sensation for him- as he suddenly took a step back and realized that sword, that sword that was created by Akechi's twisted power and psychotic brain, had the power to wound him.

Suddenly the once one-sided fight suddenly took on a whole new dimension. Shido's fists swinging out into Joker, who kept dodging his attacks skillfully and returning them with a strike from the red sword. Each time its blade met his skin he drew blood, each cut lingered, each cut he felt pain. For once, Shido's mind suddenly felt panic. It felt the fear of the fight going on and more of this pain being given to him. Each fist throw was no longer a calculated swing meant to end the encounter as quickly as possible, each strike was now an act of desperation to swat a wasp who knew exactly where to sting.

Joker saw his opportunity and likewise responded to it with abandon. It may have been Akechi's own bizarre will affecting him, but each of his swings likewise felt ravenous and strong. Each hit gave Joker a sense of progression in the fight he had yet to truly feel before now.

Shido's teeth grit as rage took over his face. No. NO! HE WOULD NOT LOSE HERE. NOT NOW. NOT WHEN HE WAS SO CLOSE TO SUCCESS!

"I'LL FINISH YOU!" Shido shouted as he balled both of his hands into fists and proceeded to slam them together. His strike was calculated and it paid off! Both fists slammed into the sides of Akechi's blade, shattering it and causing it to break off.

Shido's mad grin returned. He'd done it! He had broken that horrible weapon that was harming his perfect visage so! Now he could-

His expression turned once more into shock and this time to dread. The part of the blade that remained attached to the hilt. The jagged red knife-sized stump that remained was twirled in Joker's hand delicately as he suddenly threw it out and stabbed it directly into Shido's abdomen. Shido groaned in pain as he looked down and saw blood begin to spurt out from the wound in his chest. Pain which only increased as Joker now began to push through. Shido felt his legs begin to slide as his entire body was now being pushed back by Joker's supernatural force.

"PERSONA!" Joker shouted as a mechanical angel appeared behind him, the Metatron and him both pushing Shido back across the platform, eventually slamming his entire body into the rubble that remained of his former mount. In one powerful explosion the rubble and Shido both disappeared into a cloud of dust and smoke as a decisive blow was delivered.

The group watched as the dust began to settle. Shido still stood... facing down Joker, who simply looked up at him with a neutral face.

"Damn brat..." Shido said as he clutched his chest, blood pouring from it as well as the myriad of cuts across his arms and head now, "you think this is it?"

Shido took a step forward, "this means... nothing... I swore... I'd... lead this country... I SWORE IT... I..."

Shido raised his fist once more at Joker... and then paused... a tiny spurt of blood came from the side of his neck... and then he collapsed over. Hitting the floor with a loud THUD. Joker watched him land and his hands twitch... he tossed aside Akechi's sword. It had done its part.

"... no... dammit..." Shido sighed as he realized he was incapable of standing back up.

Morgana instantly ran over to the golden steering wheel and grabbed it.

"How... could I lose?" Shido asked, "to a bunch of... stupid kids?"

* * *

"DAMMNIT THEY'RE DOING SOMETHING!" Shido shouted as sweat formed at his brow, "I CAN FEEL IT... THEY'RE IN MY HEAD..."

The men around Shido each looked to each other. Unsure what to do considering their boss's position. None of them understood this 'cognitive psyence' stuff better than him anyway.

"... bring me the drug-" Shido said as he lowered his hands.

"What?" one of the men shouted.

"B-But sir! That drug is still experimental! It- it could do irreparable damage to your cognitive-" a more scientific member of the party began before he was interrupted.

"I KNOW THAT YOU IDIOT! I DESIGNED IT MYSELF NOW BRING IT TO ME!" Shido shouted as the men all backed off and one immediately ran to the safe in the room, typed in the number and opened it. Quickly he pulled out a case and handed the orange bottle off to Shido.

The senator began to unscrew the lid as sweat continued to form at his brow.

* * *

"Shido..." Joker began as he looked down at him, "I lived out in the country for a few years and... well there's a lot different between city life and country life. More people. Less space. More things to do. Less time to do them in. But there's one lesson I think every human on earth. From the lowest dirt farmer, planting crops in his soil, to a politician looking to seed his country with the future he hopes to give it, must learn."

Shido looked up at Joker and simply stared at him.

"... and what's that?" Shido asked.

"You reap what you sew," Joker shrugged.

"... is that it? Hah," Shido actually laughed. Such an obvious bit of wisdom but... somehow oddly profound when put into those words.

"Come on guys," Taki sighed as they all grouped together. Each of their uniforms were torn and damaged. Each clearly showing scars of how intense the fight was... but each still standing strong despite that.

"Let's go home," Yusuke agreed as the group all turned around and began to leave the room... before suddenly seeing Shido's shadow dissipate into nothingness.

"Huh?" Makoto's eyes widened.

"What just happened?" Haru asked.

Suddenly, the group felt the ship begin to capsize and sink.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Ryuji shouted.

"It can't be-" Futaba said as she looked at her data screens, "SHIDO'S DESTROYING HIS OWN PALACE!?"

"That bastard is gonna try to take us down with him-" Taki said through grit teeth as the group turned and began to run...

* * *

Outside the parliament building, each of the Phantom Thieves collapsed to the ground... all except one.

"R-RYUJI!?" Ann shouted as she stood up.

"Where is he!?" Makoto asked as she likewise stood up.

The last thing they remembered. Ryuji had done an intense run to the lever in order to get them a life-boat to escape on. The ship blew up with him still on it...

"He was still on the ship the last time I... saw him," Haru despaired.

"WE GOTTA GO BACK!" Futaba shouted.

"That's... impossible," Morgana said, "the palace is destroyed. There's no way TO go back."

"Hahaha..." Yusuke darkly laughed to himself before muttering out, "this isn't funny at all."

"HE-He can't be dead-" Ann began, "he-" she sniffled back as tears formed at the sides of her eyes "HE CAN'T BE-"

Ann collapsed to her knees as Futaba bent over to try and console her.

"... so this is the treasure-" Ren said very quietly as he bent over to pick it up.

"It's... a legislator's pin-" Makoto began as she too was having a hard time keeping it together.

"... dammit Ryuji-" Taki said as he slammed his hands on the nearby bars, "WHY!? You... you fuckin' idiot..."

The group solemnly closed their eyes and fought back tears as they remembered what had happened. That boy... he wasn't the brightest bulb but he always met hardships with a smile and a laugh. He was good at heart and just wanted to look out for his mother. His mother... Christ they were going to have to tell her that her son wasn't coming home, weren't they? He wasn't just some random person they all knew either. He was a founding member of the Phantom Thieves. Right there with Ren and Morgana and Ann in taking down Kamoshida. Always bringing a loyal earnestness with him.

"I can't believe... he's actually gone..." Ann cried as Futaba likewise sat down next to her.

Yusuke was quiet as Ren, Makoto and Taki likewise closed their eyes to fight back the tears.

"I never... never got to tell him that I always thought he was kind of cute-" Ann sniffled between quiet sobs.

"Who's cute?" Ryuji asked as he walked up to the group. They all stared at him with wide eyes, "and... whoa what's with the waterworks?"


	26. Wake Up Get Up Get Out There

A figure sat at a table. His hand reached out and slowly... a ball of energy formed within his palm.

"This is all I can do," he breathed lightly in a soft voice, "I see... this is indeed our last hope. Isn't it? I suppose... I leave this in your hands."

The ball of energy slowly began to morph in and out of various forms. As the hand beneath it surged with energy, he spoke gently into it.

"This... is your message... remember this well..." the figure gently let go of the energy as it began to morph into the image of a beast of some kind. Small ant lithe, its eyes began to glow an unnatural yellow.

"... you are human-" he began.

* * *

Morgana's head shot up. His eyes wide and his posture rigid now as the cat slowly stood up. He looked over to the now slightly awake Ren, who had just barely managed to acknowledge he was there.

"What's wrong now, Morgana?" Ren asked in a tired voice.

"N-nothing," Morgana said, "it's just... I had a funny dream is all. I'm... worried about things."

Ren blinked as he threw his head back onto the pillow.

"If this is gonna result in you running away again I swear-" Ren started before Morgana walked up to him.

"You guys still haven't forgiven me for that?" Morgana asked.

"I mean you literally have been helping us fight Shadows since we met you. I still don't know where the hell you got this 'useless' thing from," Ren sighed.

"... Ren," Morgana began, "... Ren the truth is... I... I'm worried."

"Yea... it feels like despite everything, Shido's party isn't losing steam," Ren nodded.

"That yes. But... it's more than that," Morgana continued, "Ren the truth is... the reason I... I thought I was a human is cause of a voice I heard."

"... a voice?" Ren asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yea. A voice that said... 'You are human'... I mean... how else could you interpret that?" Morgana asked. Despite the fact he was definitely just a normal cat right now, Ren could almost picture the nervous smile on his face.

"Seems fairly definitive," Ren nodded.

"Right. But... I... I'm remembering more now and... I think those words might've meant something else," Morgana explained.

"What else could they mean?" Ren asked.

"Ren," Morgana began, "... can I ask you something?"

"Yea?" Ren asked.

"... when you get a message on your phone. And you read that message. And you understand what it means fully. And... it's done everything it needed to do. What do you do with it?" Morgana asked.

"... delete it?" Ren shrugged.

Morgana looked away from Ren and narrowed his eyes, "haha... yeah... I guess that's all you do."

Ren blinked. The small twinge of sadness in Morgana's voice was unmistakable.

"Morgana what's-" Ren started but the cat turned back to him, his confident posture returning.

"It's nothing. Come on. The election's tomorrow," Morgana said as he nestled his head back beside his legs.

Ren simply stared down at the cat and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a deciding factor for a lot of them.

* * *

Work was thankfully pretty understanding of her 'accident'. She guaranteed to make it up to them once the summer/tourist season came around but her leave of stay was accepted. Sadly, being guaranteed her employment was still stable was little consolation to the girl right now. Sitting in her apartment, she watched the TV intently as results of the election were being reported. Unsurprisingly, Shido's party won in a landslide victory... but apparently he had fallen comatose until recently. Adler couldn't help but wonder as she watched the TV if perhaps... something would happen.

"My election was the result of every citizens aid," Shido said on the television, "your support... warms my heart."

Adler raised an eyebrow. Something felt... off with his response.

"That is why..." Shido began, "I cannot forgive myself."

Adler blinked as her expression perked up. Was he-

"It's because of me... that the President of Okumura foods is dead," Shido admitted. The two men at his side suddenly lurched back in a panic, "and I also manipulated the media into pinning the blame on the Phantom Thieves. That's not all-"

Soon men were running at Shido, trying to force the microphone from his hand, "I HAD MANY MEN KILLED! MANY INNOCENT AND KIND PEOPLE- ALL IN THE NAME OF ATTAINING POLITICAL POWER! PLEASE! I AM NOT WORTHY TO LEAD YOU! NOT AS A PEOPLE OR AS A NATIO-"

Shido was finally tackled down after the struggle and the camera cut out to the sign of a broadcast error.

It... it happened. Adler blinked and took a deep inhale. Shido... Shido confessed to his crimes. Her father's death... was avenged now.

Slowly she looked over to the picture on the table next to her. It was an old picture. Her mom... her dad... grandma and Yotsuha. And her, right there with them. She smiled as she reached out and touched it gently.

"Dad... mom..." Adler breathed, "are you happy now?"

* * *

"I'm afraid things aren't going as we had hoped," Sae Nijima said as she sat down at the chair in Leblanc.

"What do you mean, Sis?" Makoto asked as the group stood up from their seated position and looked to the prosecutor. It had been a few weeks since Shido admitted his crimes. Ren had returned to school and it appeared that things were finally about to be settled... however there was clearly something wrong. Taki could feel it just in the air. The way people talked and reacted to Shido's words. It was like they didn't even care that he murdered his way to the top. The people were still more than willing to put their faith in that man.

"It would appear that more than a few people don't want Shido in prison," Sae explained, "people in power."

"... dammnit," Sojiro said as he finished polishing a freshly empties cup of coffee, "I was afraid of this. Even if Shido comes clean on everything his party is going to cover for him."

"Then what do we do?" Haru asked.

"If there was enough of a public outcry-" Sae began, "then the government would have no choice but to call for a re-election. But... there is no public outcry."

"This whole thing is fishy," Taki said through grit teeth, "Shido... the guy won in a landslide. People admired him. Young, old, country bumpkins and dumb city-slickers alike. I'm not some kinda political scientist but... isn't his popularity strange? Am-am I crazy?"

"No. You're right Tachibana-san," Sae agreed with a nod of her head, "the extent to which the population is willing to support Shido. Even in the face of his literal admission of crime is... bizarre."

"M-maybe this isn't so bad?" Ann asked, "I mean. Shido's heart's changed right? Even if he does lead the country now-"

"At this point I doubt he's anything more than a puppet," Sojiro responded, "the UFP are just going to use him as a figure head at this point to continue what they'd always been planning."

"Dammnit!" Ryuji shouted as he slammed his hand onto the table, "WE CAME THIS FAR! GOT THIS CLOSE! And we're failing cause everyone's a bunch of idiots!?"

The group silently sulked as they contemplated what to do next. The person to chime in... was Morgana.

"I think... I think I might have an answer," Morgana said.

"Mona-chan?" Haru said as she looked to the cat.

"There's something I haven't been telling all of you," Morgana said, "Mementos... it's not just the cognition of the general population... it's a palace."

There was a pause as the group looked to the cat.

"Wait-" Makoto said, "if Mementos is a palace then-"

"Yes. It has a treasure," Morgana said, "and if we take that treasure... then we can trigger a change of heart in every human effected by it."

"Woah," Ryuji said as he grabbed his head, "that's... insane..."

"Are you sure that's possible, Mona-chan?" Haru asked.

"It's our only option," Morgana responded with a more serious expression, "we have to go deep into Mementos. Deeper than we've ever gone. Once we reach the center, we can take the treasure and escape."

"It sounds as though we have a plan," Yusuke said as he crossed his arms.

"Right. We'll head out tomorrow!" Futaba said.

"Are you all... talking to the cat?" Sojiro asked.

"Yeaaaa hard to explain," Taki said with a nervous smile.

* * *

As Sojiro finished cleaning the last of his coffee mugs he turned to the counter. There he saw two figures. Futaba, who was resting her head on her arms and sleeping soundly, and Taki who was sitting next to her with a dissonant expression.

"Ah. You're still here?" Sojiro asked as he approached Taki, "you look like hell."

"Yea... sorry Boss," Taki said as he looked up at him, "I'm just thinking about things..."

"What's on your mind?" Sojiro asked. The cafe was closed now and it sounded like Ren and the others would be doing something big tomorrow, so he figured he may as well hear the kid out.

"... I dunno... I feel like... like something big happened this year. Something other than this whole Phantom Thief nonsense, but I can't remember what that is," Taki explained, "the others say I became obsessed with finding this person for a while and then... suddenly forgot they even existed."

"... this person wouldn't happen to be a REAL person would it?" Sojiro asked.

"What the- YES!" Taki shouted as Futaba rustled a bit next to him.

"Sorry, sorry... some of the stuff Futaba buys online," Sojiro sighed, "anyway. Sounds to me like you had a simple case of teenage infatuation."

"Infatuation?" Taki repeated.

"Yep. Happens all the time. Heck happened to me plenty of times. You're young, you're impulsive, for the first time it feels like the world is opening up to you and everything you do now will define yourself going forward. Not that I blame you for thinking that, this education system and everything... but hell if my younger self knew I'd be here? A nobody running a cafe and looking after a middle-schooler? I dunno what I'd think," Sojiro responded.

"Uhm-" Taki began as he was starting to lose the point.

"Right, right. The point I'm trying to make is: kid you have a whole life time ahead of you. A lifetime of decisions to make. Of people to meet. Don't convince yourself that your first is your one and only," Sojiro explained. Taki blinked... he HAD had a romantic fling with Okudera-senpai at work. Was that what was bugging him? Maybe... no it was something else.

"I guess that's good advice," Taki nodded, "but... I dunno it feels like I never even got a chance to make it work?"

"Hrm?" Sojiro raised an eyebrow at Taki, who proceeded to look down at the counter and then back up at him.

"I dunno... have you ever just... realized something special passed you by? And things beyond your control made you miss it entirely? And even if... even if it was just stupid emotions in your head you at least wanted to be able to experience it for a little while longer," Taki explained.

"Jeeze kid are you reading some fluffy romance novels in your spare time? I'll be honest it wouldn't surprise me. When you first came here you seemed a bit... effeminate to me," Sojiro said.

"... I was?" Taki raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yea. You were SO AMAZED by this being a real cafe and you asking Ren and me all these questions about Tokyo. You almost acted like some awestruck country girl," Sojiro said.

"... that doesn't sound anything like me," Taki responded. He'd lived in Tokyo his whole life. He knew well enough what a cafe was and had been to them more than a few times. He had no reason to be impressed by any of this.

"Your attitude fluctuated a lot," Sojiro said, "but you mellowed out a lot since then."

Taki blinked as he looked down at the counter one last time.

"Sojiro... do you believe in true love?" Taki asked. It was a stupid question, he knew, but at this point it was the only other thing on his mind.

"Nope," Sojiro responded as Taki's eyes widened. Well that was a blunt response.

"Jeeze," Taki said.

"Let me clarify," Sojiro began, "I don't believe that two people can magically be destined for one another and live a happily ever after story. And I think believing in something like that can be dangerous. Life's... life's full of things we don't fully understand. I think what's more important is what two people can do together more than whether or not they're meant for each other."

"... what people can do together, huh," Taki responded.

"Wha?" Futaba began as her eyes opened, "is it morning already?"

"No no... let's get you to bed," Sojiro said as he came around the corner and grabbed Futaba by the shoulder. Taki stood up from his seat and followed... tomorrow they were going to the heart of Mementos.

* * *

The very center of Mementos was unlike anything Taki or the rest of the Phantom Thieves had ever seen before. Mementos started out as a creepy enough place, with its winding roads patrolled by shadows and increasingly macabre structures strewn about. Perhaps the most disturbing element however were the subways. A never ending cascade of trains with the cognition or potentially shadows of people boarding them, riding them into a dark tunnel with no sign of where they were heading.

Morgana had warned prior to this that they should avoid going on those trains if they could help it. They had no clue where they were going and they all appeared to be heading in one direction. Meaning if they boarded any of those trains it would be one-way. But now, upon reaching the dark heart of Mementos they could begin to see where those subway trains were going. They would reach a dark cavern where, upon exiting, the people would mindlessly wander down a pathway, through a series of gates with shadows dressed in police uniform. Slowly each of the people would wander into a prison cell and simply stand there. Mindlessly waiting as more and more entered into their holding chambers.

From a higher vantage point, Joker and the other Phantom Thieves looked down.

"They're... going into a prison cell?" Ryuji whispered.

"Are they criminals?" Haru asked.

"They can't all be," Makoto responded, "something's up. Why are all of these people just letting themselves be imprisoned?"

As a shadow guard walked by. The group landed and proceeded to move forward. Following the bizarre hallway and observing the cognitive people carefully.

"Alright everyone," Makoto said, "be on your guard. We have no clue what we could run into here. A shadow. A powerful entity-"

"KAMOSHIDA!?" Ryuji practically shouted.

"Yes exa-" Makoto began but stopped when she realized what Ryuji had just said.

Sure enough, the group saw their most hated gym teacher. Sitting alone in a cell. His hands between his splayed legs and his head lowered in shame.

"Oh?" Kamoshida said as he raised his head at the group, "it's you..."

"What the hell are YOU doing here!?" Taki shouted.

"I deserve to be here, don't I? After all that I did," Kamoshida responded sullenly. The group couldn't object to this, but were quickly distracted by Yusuke.

"Everyone look!" the artist shouted as he pointed to more cells. Inside they saw familiar faces. Yusuke's old master, Madarame. The gangster and criminal Kaneshiro. The lecherous man Takumi. And at the very end was Masayoshi Shido himself. Sulking in a corner with a contemplative expression.

"Shido!" Joker said, "what're you doing here!?"

"I'm here like everyone else," Shido answered honestly, "letting my crimes weigh on me and thinking about what I will do for the rest of my life."

"... what're you and the UFP planning?" Ren demanded.

"Hrm? You think the UFP is up to this?" Shido asked, "oh... oh no. No... it's far beyond even our control now."

"What're you talking about!?" Ann demanded.

"We planned to use Wakaba Isshiki's research to help us control the masses," Shido admitted, "in our arrogance... we thought we could control what we were making. Little did we realize that it was in control all along."

"What was? What were you 'making'!?" Joker demanded.

"A blind and obedient mass... a country of willing prisoners... who will obey the commands of that which is above them without question. A world of pure order and efficiency. It was my hope that I would stand at the top of this world," Shido said, "but... it was thanks to all of you that we learned our lessons."

"Learned your... lessons?" Makoto asked.

"Why bother taking action? It'll just hurt everyone around you," Kamoshida said.

"We should just... give up and accept our place in life," Madarame said with a nod.

"Why should we struggle and bite and harm others when our god can decide our fates for us?" Kaneshiro said.

"It's too hard for us to deal with all of this guilt," Takumi said, "so we've opted to live our lives as prisoners as penitence for our crimes."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT WE WERE TRYING TO TEACH YOU!" Taki shouted, "yes we changed your hearts! But so that you could realize what you did was wrong! So that you could change and learn to become better people! Make amends for what you did! Not just give up because you realize you 'made an oopsie'!"

"I see," Yusuke nodded, "rather than accept your crimes and learn from them. You've instead chosen to wallow in your own despair and sadness."

"Say what you will," Shido responded, "but what has happened cannot be undone. In our hopes of creating a willful and obedient mass. We made the ultimate treasure. The Holy Grail."

"... does anyone have a coconut?" Yusuke asked.

"Ni, Inari, Ni," was all Futaba said in response.

"So wait," Ann began, "you're saying that you, and the UFP. Got together and made a treasure that would make the masses obedient to you and your party? But us stopping you now means nobody is in control?"

"Of course not," Shido said, "the Holy Grail has been in control since the beginning. It's only now however that I realize this... I suppose it's only right that I be undone by my own ambition. Wouldn't you say?"

Joker blinked as he turned and looked out at the center of the prison. He watched as the cells began to collect more and more people, eventually spiraling out into a base far below where they stood.

"That's where the Grail is?" Joker asked. Shido nodded.

"It's time we settled this," Makoto said, "let's stop it!"

As the group spoke, Morgan looked around. The cat creature's face contorted into an expression of dread, careful consideration and ultimately, stark realization. Everyone in the prison spoke about how nice and comforting it was. How it was so blissful that none of them had to think anymore. How lovely it was to be imprisoned. None of these people had futures did they? At least none worth living. Heck... it would be almost a lie to call any of these people 'humans' at this point. Was that really what this place was? A place where humans lost their humanity?

* * *

As the group approached the massive black edifice, they stared in gawking awe at the strange object. It was almost a mechanical device in design, but shaped as a massive goblet. Coming out from its top were red vines which shot out and connected to the prison at large. The people of Tokyo stood in complete silence and obedience as the object stood there menacingly.

"The hell?" Ryuji breathed.

"Are these all prison cells? There's... too many to count," Yusuke commented.

"And that thing in the middle-" Futaba pointed out.

"Is it the 'Holy Grail'?" Ann asked.

"It has to be," Taki said, "meaning this is it. The heart of Mementos."

"How are we suppose to steal that thing?" Haru asked.

"We just gotta make it disappear, right?" Ryuji smiled as his Persona began to manifest behind him, "if we can't steal it. WE'LL JUST HAVE TO DESTROY IT!"

"That should work," Morgana said with a nod.

"Once it's gone, all of Mementos will be gone," Ann said.

"ALRIGHT! SAITEN TAISEI!" Ryuji shouted as the Monkey King threw out its massive pole, struck the psychic manifestation of the people of Tokyo and-

Watched as it bounced effortlessly off the metal object's body. Once it did, the form began to make an eerie glow and the sounds of people crying out began to sound around them.

"STOP!" one voice cried out as more and more voices shouted.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" another cried.

"DO NOT TAKE AWAY OUR GOD!" another voice shouted.

"Okay..." Ryuji said as his eyes widened, "wasn't expecting that."

"COME ON! Let's destroy this thing already!" Taki said as Eros appeared behind him, launching an arrow of light down at the object. Bits of it began to smoke as the other Phantom Thieves began to launch their own attacks against it. As they did however- the voices begging and pleading them to stop only seemed to intensify. And as they did-

A light started to come down from the prison cells. Making their way to the enormous machine, the Phantom Thieves watched as the device seemed to repair itself faster than they could damage it.

"What the hell!?" Ryuji shouted.

"It's not working!" Yusuke said.

"This... this can't be-" Makoto said, "the people are giving it their strength?"

The group paused and contemplated their options for a second. Before a voice suddenly rang out.

"**Foolish... very foolish,**" the Divine Voice spoke as the group paused.

"Who said that?" Yusuke asked.

"It... it can't be it's- the voice of the Grail?" Taki said.

"**You are human. Yet you deny the will of humanity itself,**" the voice said, "**I am he who is pursued by all. The greatest treasure of humanity. The desire with which all people have in their heart. I am Subservience to God. I am penitence. I am faith. I am... the Holy Grail.**"

"... I get it," Taki said, "you're the one imprisoning everyone!"

"**Imprisonment would infer they are unwilling. No... I am a granter of dreams and wishes. Humanity wishes only to surrender their cognition, be chained to their minds, and neglect the world around them. The shared heart of the masses has become a prison of indolence. Do you not hear their desire for a world without thought, or free will?**"

The group paused as they heard the people. Crying out, reaching out through their bars and offering the treasure their hopes and desires.

"They're worshiping that thing," Ryuji hissed.

"**Man kind will perish within the prison of their own mind... but do not grief... for you shall go far quicker than them-**" the machine spoke as its body began to glow. Suddenly, beams of light were shot forth from its body. The group jumped away and thus the battle continued.

Their attacks came from all sides. Wind from Morgana's Mercurius, Fire from Ann's Hecate, Psychokinesis from Haru's Astarte, Ice from Yusuke's Kamu Susanoo, Even Lightning from Ryuji's Saiten Taisei. Yet with each attack and each beam of light the machine shot at them, the people cried out more. Begging for it to remain and with each prayer from them, it began to heal.

And with each heal, the thieves saw its color slowly shift. From the onyx black it was when first seeing it, to a more tarnished yellow, to finally a brilliant golden glow.

"DAMMNIT! IT'S NOT WORKING!" Taki shouted.

"**Does your ignorance know no bounds?**" the voice echoed, "**this is the will of humanity... the will of the people. Who themselves have fallen into Sloth. This shine proved their devotion. And as long as they pray to me... I shall never perish.**"

"This can't be-" Taki said indignantly, "do people really just want to be guided their whole lives by the Holy Grail!?"

"Don't let it confuse you," Ren said as he gathered his team together, "it's also the cause of this whole thing."

"You call these things human!?" Morgana shouted, "I... I may not know what being human means entirely. BUT I KNOW FOR A FACT IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS! Humans have always had the ability to think and decide for themselves! I KNOW THAT... know that-"

Morgana paused. The cat's face contorted into a pained expression as he gripped his head and made a pained groan.

"Mona-chan!?" Haru began as the group looked down at Morgana.

"**This farce has gone on for too long. It is time I cease this pointlessness. And begin my encroachment into reality itself! BEGIN THE FUSION OF WORLDS!**" the voice of the Grail began as the group suddenly felt the floor beneath them move up.

The group paused as they began to feel their bodies thrust up into the air. A bright light consumed all of them... Morgana's mind wandered as he saw the world fade around him...

* * *

Slowly... their eyes opened. Slowly they began to see a figure sitting in front of them. Their eyes adjusted to the dim light of the world as they saw the figure fully... it was a man... a strange man. With a long nose, pointed ears and a twisted smile.

"Ahhh... you are awake," the man said to them, their voice was soft and light, a bit of a contrast to the rest of their appearance, "I am glad to see you here."

They blinked... and they tilted their head. They didn't know much right now... but they knew one thing. That this entity had... made them?

"Hello master," they said simply.

"Your being here is important to the world," the strange man said, "I am afraid that a force whose power rivals even my own has taken root in my prior domain. He seeks to cast judgment on humanity. But he is a callous and arrogant creature. Already he has stacked the deck in his favor. Manipulating the outcome to suit his ends."

"I see," they said as they looked down at their body. They were small... lithe and bestial in appearance. It took them a second to realize for certain but now they knew: they were a cat?

"Is something the matter?" the man asked.

"No master, I'm just thinking is all," the cat said.

"Very well... your name shall be, Morgana," the figure said as he lowered his hands, "now I must prepare you for what lies ahead. It will be a difficult task, but I have the utmost faith in you."

Morgana. Yes. That was their name now. They nodded as they jumped onto the man's desk instinctively.

"What exactly must I do?" Morgana asked the long-nosed man, who simply nodded at him.

"You must serve as a messenger. Both to those who would fight to save humanity, as well as humanity itself," the long nosed man said, "the entity who imprisoned me here... it is his ultimate goal to see humanity consumed by its own sloth. To see reality imprisoned and for the world to be bound by their surrendered cognition."

"Master? What is cognition?" Morgana asked as the long nosed man simply nodded.

"Let me tell you..." was all he said.

* * *

Time meant little to Morgana and his master. The space in which they sat seemed to have little relevance on reality or when they were. And their discussion lasted well into what mortal minds could only fathom.

"So these treasures are keys to the human's shadow," Morgana said, "they warp and empower the shadow. The dark and untamed mind of the person and turn them into a monster."

"Correct," the long nosed man said, "keep in mind. They are still born from human thoughts. But are a representation of all that human's intangible wishes."

"Humans are fascinating," Morgana said, "but they seem kind of dark as well."

"Many humans are. But there are also those who do good by way of themselves and others," the long nosed man said, "I've met more than a few humans who've formed powerful bonds with people. And used those to save the world."

The long nosed man held out his hand. Visions formed in the center of them. Visions of human media mostly. Movies of daring swashbuckling rogues! Men of mystery and action who wore daring masks and sailed on ships, swinging around rapiers and fighting off cruel viziers and counts. All the while saving beautiful damsels. Of course, many other films and media were shown to Morgana. But for some reason he found those shots to be the most fascinating.

"Humans come in all manner of shapes, sizes and forms," the long nosed man spoke, "some are motivated by their past. Others are influenced by their society. But no matter what: each and every human ultimately made the choice to be what they are. For good and for ill."

"What do you mean by that, master?" Morgana asked.

"All humans have free will. All humans can decide to turn from their path in life and become something else. Even the darkest, most corrupt heart, can learn and change if given the opportunity. That is why you were made. This is the message you must remember: You are human. You can decide. You can change and make your own choices. That is what is most important," the long nosed man explained.

"... humans are incredible," Morgana said with amazement in his voice. The two once more began to go over their mission.

* * *

Their discussion went on longer. And with each passing moment of indeterminate length, the long-nosed man further explained Morgana's mission. They were tasked with sending the message of freedom, the true message of humanity, to the ones who could stand to oppose the monster who had taken root in the 'room of the combined hearts'? Whatever that was.

Morgana happily leaped from his master's desk and landed on the ground. Happily he trotted over to the center.

"MASTER! I can't wait to go out there and see REAL humans! And get to really learn about them!" Morgana said excitedly.

"It will do good for you to learn more about them, yes," the long nosed man said.

"I can learn what makes humans love... what makes them want and what they eat! I can learn all about them!" Morgana turned to his master and shook his head happily, "I can learn so much! And when this is all over, who knows what else I could find out!?"

The long nosed man paused. His eyes closed and his head shook.

"... I am afraid that is one thing I failed to mention properly," the long nosed man spoke.

"... huh?" Morgana asked as his ears perked up.

"You see... my messenger. I created you from the substance of this warped cognition. You have my influence yes... but once this threat has been dealt with. Once he is destroyed... you will have no more purpose," the long nosed man said.

"... no more purpose? What does that mean?" he asked.

"... you will no longer be able to exist in either reality or cognition. You will fade," the long nosed man said, "fade from existence."

There was a pause. Morgana simply stared at the long nosed man.

"I'm... I'm going to fade from existence!? What- what does that mean!?" Morgana shouted.

"I'm afraid it means what I said it means... you cannot persist in a world where the warped cognition of the masses no longer exists," the long nosed man said, "I wished to tell you this sooner. But-"

"BUT WHAT!? HOW WOULD THAT MAKE THIS BETTER!?" Morgana shouted, suddenly very indignant over this, "I... I don't want to just disappear! I can't just die!"

"... I am sorry. But you must understand. Your role as the messenger far supersedes-" the long nosed man began but was interrupted.

"There has to be something I can do! Please!" Morgana shouted, "I'm more than just a messenger aren't I!?"

"... I am sorry," the long nosed man said, "but you are not human. You do not belong in that world."

"I'm... not human-" Morgana began, "but- but I could be! Couldn't I!? I COULD LEARN! I-I COULD EVEN BE ONE DEEP DOWN!"

"... that is difficult for me to say," the long nosed man said.

"If I was human I could survive... I can be human. I AM HUMAN! I KNOW IT!" Morgana finally shouted. Suddenly, a voice echoed from deep within him.

"**Yes. Embrace your humanity,**" the voice said as Morgana's eyes widened. The cat's body began to shudder. The black parts of his body began to morph and shift.

"What? What is going on!?" the long nosed man asked as he saw Morgana's body begin to shift and change wildly.

"**Show this fool your true message! SHOW THEM ALL YOUR REAL MESSAGE MAKE THEM UNDERSTAND YOU ARE NOT SOME MERE TOOL!**" the voice echoed for Morgana once more as the cat's form altered to that of a strange creature. Not wholly human in appearance, but also not the cat he once was. He now stood as some weird hybrid of the two. Behind him was a massive and hulking figure. Dressed in black and waving a sword around, the long nosed man watched as the new Morgana stared at him, his eyes a burning yellow instead of the mellow blue they were before.

"You do not know what you do," the long nosed man said to Morgana, "if you wish to save the humanity you love so dearly. You WILL need to free them from the bonds of their treasure."

"SHUT UP! Don't act like you know ANYTHING about me! I'm not just some messenger who'll disappear! I'M... I'M GOING TO BE HUMAN! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Morgana shouted as he and Zorro both collectively jumped away and began to fly into the sky, forcing themselves through the barrier that they were able to pass through due to their nature.

The long nosed man watched them flee... then sighed and looked down.

"Hrm... I suppose I can only have faith now... perhaps not all is lost yet?" he mused.

* * *

The figure appeared in the depths of Mementos. Its body small and ragged from its journey. Its mind jumbled from the emotions and the power surging within him...

"I'm... human..." the figure, Morgana, said as it turned and looked up, "I'm... human... I am... I know I am..."

* * *

"Is... everyone okay?" Ann asked as the group stood up from where they were. They were in Tokyo again. They were in their normal clothes and seemed to be standing right where they had entered.

"Of course we are-" Ryuji grumbled through the pain.

"We're back outside?" Taki asked.

Morgana opened their eyes... their vision... their memories... slowly returning.

"We... we must have..." Morgana began as he stood up, "we must have been driven out of Mementos by the Holy Grail!"

"Did we lose?" Makoto asked despairingly.

"It would appear so," Ren said in a discouraged tone.

The group stood silent for a second. Wondering what to do next... until suddenly, it began to rain.

* * *

"I don't understand!" Adler shouted as she walked down the streets in front of her, her phone was out and her expression bitterly railed against what she saw on it. People were dismissing Shido's actions. People were willingly letting the future party just win and take this country! Goddammit he was exposed! The truth was out!

She clutched her phone tightly and then stopped... truth... what good did truth do if nobody was willing to act on it? Nobody was doing anything despite everything she tried! Despite everything the Phantom Thieves had done!

She watched the Phan-Site one more time... their popularity ratings were nonexistent now. So many of their actions were buried in the past now. Adler grit her teeth and wondered... maybe... maybe she was still just being delusional again? People acted like she knew about these thieves but... did she really? They seemed so distant now... like a fad or a silly rumor almost.

Adler lowered her phone and looked up at the rain. The rain... it reminded her of home... she was a fool to come out here, wasn't she? A fool to believe in any of this.

"... maybe I should just accept this, huh?" Adler... no... Mitsuha pondered as her eyes seemed to gloss over. The rain washing away her thoughts and feelings as reality seemed to shift around her.

* * *

The group balked as a towering pillar of bone shot out from the ground. The sky grew red as water tinted like blood fell from the sky and horrific skeletal structures began to grow out form Tokyo. A true vision of hell soon followed as the streets became filled with horrible spikes. Deathly looking bones and other terrible structures. Yet perhaps the oddest thing about it was... nobody seemed to react to it. It was as if nothing had changed despite reality clearly falling apart around them.

"Great weather," a college age student said, "wanna go for a drive?"

"It's about tomorrow's preliminary meeting-" a businessman said.

"Heeey new smart phone announced!" another guy said.

But it was these next two lines that caught their attention the most.

"Hey, whatever happened to those Phantom Thieves?" one voice asked.

"Oh man that brings back memories," another said.

"Can you believe people really thought they existed?" another laughed.

"Why isn't anyone reacting to this!?" Yusuke asked.

"It must be because they don't perceive it as strange," Makoto responded.

Just as Taki wondered if things could possibly get any worse... Futaba immediately keeled over and hit the dirt.

"Uuuuhh... I don't feel too good-" Futaba moaned as Ann immediately moved to her side.

"Here! Give me your hand-" Ann began but her own legs began to quiver and she likewise fell to the ground soon.

"Ann!" Taki shouted as he took a step forward then paused... a horrific feeling came over him as he looked down at his hand... Taki's hand was starting to disappear.

"AH... MY- MY HAND!" Ryuji shouted as Taki looked up. His friends were all clutching their bodies and falling over now, their physical forms seemingly fading into nothingness.

"What the-" Taki began as his eyes widened.

"Is this-" Makoto started as she looked down at her own disappearing legs, "the Holy Grail's doing?"

"**Stubborn**** and foolish to the bitter end,**" the voice echoed out. The group looked up and they heard the entities ominous voice echo overhead.

"You bastard..." Ryuji said as his legs began to fade from reality.

"**Your reality and mementos have merged into one... and in so doing, the public's cognition of you has disappeared entirely. Those who are not perceived by reality, will fade from reality,**" the voice continued as Futaba finally started to disappear from the world completely.

"Ren... I'm-" before her words could finish she was gone.

"FUTABA! No... not... like this-" Ann said as she too disappeared.

Ryuji and Yusuke both soon followed, fading from existence simultaneously.

"No... no-" Makoto began as she too disappeared from reality.

"Everyone... Futaba... Yusuke... Ryuji... Ann... Makoto... I don't want you all to go-" Haru began but it was quite clearly too late for her, and she also faded.

"DAMMNIT-" Taki began as he took a step forward, but found he had no strength to continue and hit the floor himself.

"Ren... I'm sorry-" Morgana began as his cat body likewise began to fade close to the boy.

"This isn't your fault," Ren began but was stopped.

"No! NO IT IS... this is all my faul-" Morgana began but stopped as he too faded from reality. Quickly followed by Ren.

Taki looked up from where he lay. His body weak and fading. For just a split second... he thought he saw a figure walking down the street across from him. A girl. For just a split second Taki's entire body and thoughts froze. He swore he recognized her... and then he vanished.

* * *

Ren's eyes opened. He... he was in his cell again. In this room. This room he had visited oh so often. He was back here?

Ren stood up from his bed, turned to the long nosed figure at the desk and the two child-like attendents at the sides of his cage.

"It would seem in the end, your rehabilitation was a failure. Quite unfortunate," the long-nosed man said.

"What happened?" Ren demanded as he stood up from his cell and moved to the bars.

"YOU INCOMPETENT PRISONER!" Caroline scolded as she whacked the bars.

"Our assistance was all for naught," Justine said despairingly.

"Humans are more apathetic, and more foolish than I had previously believed," the long nosed man continued, "the world will soon see its ruin."

"What are you talking about? Ruin? What does any of this mean?" Ren finally demanded.

"You have simply lost the game. As a trickster, you were meant to bring about change... but it would seem that is too much for you," the long nosed man posited, "and in accordance with the rules. The defeated must be executed. Your life... is forfeit."

Ren's eyes widened. But perhaps more interestingly, Caroline and Justine appeared just as surprised.

"I sentence you to be EXECUTED," the long nosed man said.

"Executed?" Caroline breathed.

"Gods decree is absolute, GUARDS... bring about a swift death to this prisoner," the long nosed man said.

Both Caroline and Justine looked to Ren. Complicated emotions running through them.

"Are we... really going to execute him?" Justine asked.

"IT-IT'S HIS FAULT! He was just an incompetent prisoner!" Caroline argued.

Ren paused as his teeth grit in response... slowly the boy came to a realization. If he was still alive. Still here... then maybe.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"Huh?" Justine asked.

"WHERE ARE MY COMRADES? YOU KNOW MORE THAN YOU'RE LETTING ON, DON'T YOU!?" Ren asked as he threw his body up against the cell. Suddenly, the cell door seemed to glow and sputter, breaking apart into tiny pieces as Ren's phantom thief attire suddenly manifested on him.

"YOU DARE USE YOUR POWER HERE!?" Caroline scolded.

"... something's not right," Justine said.

Caroline's hands shook in rage as she threw her hand out. Some manner of power manifested from her and Ren just narrowly dodged a ray of fire that came down from the ceiling.

"This power-" Justine commented.

"What is the matter?" the long nosed man said, "can you not simply execute one Prisoner!?"

Caroline proceeded to capture Ren under her boot. Stomping down on his chest and forcing the Phantom Thief leader to the ground.

"Caroline. Wait-" Justine started.

"What!?" the other girl shouted back.

"You know this is wrong. Don't you?" Justine asked, "that all of this feels... like a mistake."

"For people who talk about games," Ren began, "you sure have a bad idea of what games are."

"SHUT UP," Caroline shouted down at Ren, "What are you even talking about!?"

"You tell me there's a game but don't explain what the win condition is? I mean... there's gotta be something bad behind all this, right?" Ren asked as Caroline paused.

"Something... bad? Behind all of this?" she repeated.

"Follow your orders!" The long nosed man demanded, "or do you DARE to defy your master!? EYEGORE!"

There was a pause.

Justine and Caroline both turned to the long nosed man.

"It's... Ee-gore," Caroline responded.

"What?" the lone nosed man looked up at the response.

"Our master's name. It's... pronounced Ee-gore," Justine responded.

"Then why is it spelled with an I!? IT SHOULD BE SPELLED WITH A Y!" the long nosed man shouted.

The trio simply stared at the figure for what felt like a solid minute before he finally shook his head and stood up.

"Hah... it would seem I've made a grave error," the long nosed man said.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Caroline shouted.

"I... I think I understand now," Justine said as she looked to the long nosed man, "we... we were at one point one. But you... you split us asunder, didn't you!?"

"Aha... clever of you to figure out," the long nosed man said.

Caroline was off Ren at this point, allowing the man to stand up.

"So that's it," Caroline said, "we thought ourselves wardens... but we were prisoners as much as he was."

"It would seem as though we've all been fooled," Justine said.

"You bastard! You tore us into two halves!?" Caroline shouted, "how are we suppose to return to our true form!? We can't just fuse together again!"

Ren looked down at the two and spoke, "what about that magic guillotine you use to fuse shadows together all the time?"

"SHUT UP INNMATE!" Caroline retorted... then proceeded to look to Justine, "Justine. Let's use that magic guillotine to fuse together."

"That is a wise idea," Justine nodded with a smile.

* * *

In what felt like an instant, the blades of the two guillotines came crashing down. Both wardens dissipated into a radiant blue energy, then suddenly collided together with each other and formed the body of another young woman. Her hair was decorated with a beautiful hairband and her attire was no longer of a warden, but of a youthful attendant in a long dress.

"My name is Lavenza," the girl said to Ren.

"... that voice," Ren responded with a quiet rubbing of his chin, "you're-"

"Yes... before I was torn into those twin girls, I sought help," Lavenza explained, "that is why I reached out to you... because I believed you could make it here."

"Glad somebody has faith in me," Ren said.

"And to you-" Lavenza turned to the long nosed man, "your disguise will work no longer!"

"Hahaha... this game is far from over," the long nosed man said as suddenly his body took on a dark hue. Ominously he began to float in front of both of them, "whether this world falls to ruin, or it is rebuilt again and again, I care not. For it is all the same to me."

"Be careful," Lavenza warned.

"Alright. WHO ARE YOU REALLY?" Ren demanded as he pointed to the figure.

"In some sense, I am the Holy Grail which you fought," the false Igor said as he floated ominously, "but perhaps more accurately. I am the god which oversees and grants desires to man. It was my hope that seeing a villain fall by the hand of a trickster, a thief, would spur them into changing their own hearts. But as you saw... that was a failure."

Ren paused as he looked up at the entity in front of him. His eyes narrowed.

"But to be frank, Human. I think it may be worth re-evaluating your place in this world. You reached the Holy Grail and you also saw through my true form," the false igor said, "that is not something some lowly thief can do. You truly are a fascinating individual... observing you a while longer may prove amusing! I shall grant you an opportunity to make a deal with me!"

"Deal?" Ren asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"It is simple... I shall return reality to its former state. One filled with distorted mortals. Furthermore... I shall return the Phantom Thieves to prominence! They shall live in fame! And the world will escape Ruin... what say you?" the entity asked.

Ren paused. He blinked and looked up at the figure.

"So you're saying... the city will be returned to normal... but people will still be unable to think for themselves?" Ren asked.

"Precisely," the entity said.

Ren blinked and held his head low.

"... if that's the case then-" Ren began.

"What are you doing!?" Lavenza asked before Ren looked up at the entity once more.

"Something to correct the world..." Ren said... as he proceeded to pull out his handgun and fire a single bullet up at the entity. Striking it between the eyes and throwing its head back... only for it to lean forward once more.

"Foolish... very foolish..." the entity said.

"You're the one who made humanity this way," Ren said, "your little 'game' is rigged in your favor! And you expect me to keep playing along while you invent the rules? Piss off. This isn't a 'game' if you have no chance at losing."

"Hrm... very well... I have no use for you anyway," the entity said as finally he faded from the room.

No sooner did he disappear then a blue light appear behind Ren and Lavenza. The pair turned to see... Igor. Sitting at his desk, his head hung low and his eyes closed.

"Master!?" Lavenza shouted as she ran to his side. Slowly the long nosed man opened his eyes and began to look around.

"Mmmnnahh... oh my... it would seem I have returned. Very good," the long nosed man said, his voice much softer and lighter than before, "and you child! I welcome you. To the Velvet Room... I am Igor. And this is my assistant, Lavenza."

"He is the rightful master of this Velvet room," Lavenza said.

"Okay... can you two explain a few things for me?" Ren began as he looked the pair over.

* * *

Taki sat inside a cell... it was small and enclosed. His body was hunched up against a wall and he exhaled deeply. His eyes closed... was that all a dream? Did any of that actually happen?

"Taki," he heard a voice. His head looked up... Joker was standing at his cell.

"Ren?" Taki asked as he looked up at him.

"Taki we need to go," Ren said, "we need to stop the Holy Grail."

"... haha... really?" Taki said as he looked down, "man I don't understand any of this... why are you in your Phantom Thief clothes and I'm not? … do I no longer have a Persona?"

Ren was silent as he looked down at Taki.

"I barely even remember the day I got my Persona... we were in Takumi's palace and... and I don't know. I just felt so angry about something... Ren I'm sorry," Taki said.

"Sorry about what?" Ren asked.

"About everything. About how I lead all of you out into the country on a wild goose chase. About how I don't remember any of it... what was it even about?" Taki asked.

"A girl," Ren said, "you saw the face of a girl in Takumi's palace... and you wanted to find someone you'd been talking to for a while..."

"Ah? Really... haha... I don't even remember her," Taki laughed "... I must be fucking crazy. Believing in some girl who never even existed."

"... I don't think you're crazy," Ren said, "and I think whoever this girl is? I think she's out there. And might be waiting to run into you."

"... you think I'm..." Taki started as he looked up at Ren, "... you think she's real?"

"I do... I know you well enough Taki. I don't think you're the kind of person to just make somebody up. And... I've seen you grow and change as the year went on. And I could tell somebody was making you stronger in your resolve... you don't want to let them down, do you?" Ren asked.

Taki paused as he looked down... and then inhaled deeply and stood up.

"No... I won't let them down... never again," Taki said as his Phantom Thief uniform manifested on him. Appearing over his regular clothes in a flash of light.

"Good to have you back, Scarlet," Joker said with a coy smile.

The door to the cage vanished and Scarlet walked outside. Once he was outside he paused however.

"... hrm? That's odd," Scarlet said as he looked around.

"What is?" Joker asked.

"This atmosphere... it... it feels like I've been here before?" Scarlet pondered aloud.

* * *

Soon they were all standing in front of the desk Igor sat at. The group were simply caught staring balk-eyed at both Igor and Lavenza. All of their Phantom Thief attires had returned, and each one seemed both confused and amazed with their situation.

"Where is this place?" Yusuke asked.

"And who're they?" Makoto continued with the questions.

"I am Igor," the long nosed man said, "and I take it you are these 'Phantom Thieves' who seek to win the hearts of the people?"

"I am Lavenza. A resident of this room... my master has been imprisoned for a long time, and has only just now began to regain his strength," Lavenza said.

"Yes. But it would seem as though, despite everything, my messenger has done well," Igor commented.

"Messenger?" Ann asked.

"Enough chit-chat! Where's Morgana!?" Futaba demanded.

"I'm here," a weak voice came from behind the group. They all turned to see their familiar cat friend walk up to them.

"You were here the whole time!?" Ryuji demanded.

"There's... something I have to say," Morgana said as he moved past the group and walked up to the desk, "... master? I'm... sorry."

"No," Igor responded as he shook his head, "no... I am sorry. It was presumptuous of me to place such a heavy burden on an entity as young as you are. Many beings like you have hundreds if not thousands of years to grow and experience. Yet I made you to carry the burden of saving humanity on your own. In that sense, I am in error."

"Master!? Wait- Mona-chan you're-" Haru started but Morgana interrupted her.

"Yes... I was made here. By my master. Igor. When the entity took this room, imprisoned my master and split Lavenza in two... master created me," Morgana said.

"That entity, seeks to bring everlasting peace to the world. By filling it only with humans who sacrifice their free will to live as eternal prisoners," Lavenza explained, "that is the ruin of man kind."

"Uhm-wait-holdon," Ryuji said, "so- the long nosed guy. Made Morgana? And you? And this room? And there's an evil entity- and free will-"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" Lavenza scolded.

"Okay hold on. So the Holy Grail ISN'T a treasure?" Makoto asked.

"No. The Holy Grail is something of a God," Lavenza explained, "it became what it was because people wished to be ruled over by it. But it saw to gauge the masses true desires by creating two tricksters. The first was Goro Akechi, whose power to distort the masses would've caused the world to end and be remade. The second was your leader, Ren. If he won, then the human world would remain as is."

"But the entity knew this was a lie," Morgana said, "it knew that humanity would not deny its ruin. As my master said to me long ago, it stacked the deck in its favor."

"I believed in humanity," Igor said, "I believed they could cast off this entity's influence... yet he had no intention of losing. He trained your leader. Gave him power and skill. Taught him to fuse and create new personas. All for the sake of casting him into despair when the masses would turn against him."

"There is still hope however," Lavenza said, "now that the entity has been exposed, he is forced to manifest in reality. You can face him. And if you win... you can reclaim the world as it was."

"Alright," Ren said, "this is it guys... last mission."

"You know," Taki said, "when I realized we were going to take down the freaking would-be prime minister, I thought 'there's no way to go up from here'. Turns out killing a god is one way."

The group nodded and began to walk off. As they did however... Morgana paused and turned to Igor once the others were out of ear shot.

"Master?" Morgana said.

"You still do not wish to disappear? I understand," Igor said.

"... I don't," Morgana shook his head, "but... I've come to learn a lot about humanity since then. I... I think humans are fascinating creatures. So much so that the more I learned. The more I was convincing myself I had to be one... but now that I remember... I just don't want them to disappear."

"My creation," Igor shook his head, "in many ways... you are already human. Perhaps more than you realize."

Morgana paused and smiled at Igor... then proceeded to run off to face their greatest challenge yet.

* * *

"Oy... Kiryu-chan..." Majima said as he exited out of the alleyway he and Kiryu had gotten done their conversation in. Looking up, they could see that something was distinctly wrong with Tokyo, "does uh... something seem wrong to you?"

"... a bit," Kiryu said. It was an understatement of course. The towering bones and structures along with the horrifying temple in the center of the city... it was quite clear a lot was wrong.

"This is..." Majima's eyes narrowed. And then stopped once they heard a voice.

"LOOK! UP THERE!" someone shouted.

"IT'S A BIRD?"

"NO IT'S A PLANE!"

It was in fact, a winged entity with a sword drawn. However its wings were broken now and both Kiryu and Majima watched it fall into a nearby building, where it dissipated into black mist.

"... wait what-" Kiryu began but Majima interrupted once he saw a group climbing a pathway over Tokyo.

"IT'S THE PHANTOM THIEVES!" Majima shouted gleefully.

Indeed, as Kiryu and Majima looked up, they saw a group of extravagantly dressed teenagers running up a pathway of bone and earth toward the Hellish edifice in the center of the city.

"Come on! Let's get a better look!" Majima said as he turned to Kiryu and the two began to climb up the fire-escape of a nearby building.

* * *

"Wh-what's going on!?" one of the people shouted.

"Th-the city!? What's happened to it!?" another shouted.

"Where are the police!?" another person demanded.

As Mitsuha wandered through the crowd, her glossed over eyes simply stared forward. Ignoring the sounds of panicking people... ignoring the occasional person who just vanished into nothing. It was as if whatever spell compelled her simply kept her walking forward blankly. Unaware that as she wandered forward that the world was collapsing around her.

* * *

"What is this!?" Naoto shouted as they looked around the city and the panicking people.

"That person just disappeared!" someone shouted.

"EVERYONE STAY CALM!" Naoto shouted as they looked up at the tower off in the distance. Their mind raced. Should they call the others? What good would that do? Was this even related to the TV world? Were they safe? Her phone had no signal, she couldn't even get in contact with Mitsuha.

"Dammnit," Naoto sighed as they ran forward, moving across the street and avoiding the now paralyzed cars and panicking people... until eventually they came to a complete stop at an alleyway. Their eyes widened as they turned and looked down it...

A black gloved hand fell out of the alleyway and landed on Naoto's shoe. They looked down at the person unconscious in front of them and blinked... this was most unexpected.

* * *

"**How foolish,**" the Holy Grail said as the group finally approached it, "**I control and regulate this world. I grant the people their will to shirk their responsibilities onto others. Yet you defy me even now? What will become of you 'Phantom Thieves' once I am gone?**"

"People will go on and live their lives how they want," Morgana said to it, "that's what it means to be human."

"**You chose to deny even their love for you? How stupid,**" the grail said as it began to launch beams of light down at them. The group jumped out of the way and immediately began facing the strange object once more. But like last time, their attacks seemed to be repaired faster than they could hit it.

"We can't damage this thing!" Futaba said, "if only there was a way we could sever it from the prisoners!"

Once she said this, Taki stopped and put a hand to his ear.

"Uh... what about those red veins coming out of its top? What if we cut those?" he asked.

"... WOW how did I miss those?" Futaba despaired.

"KAMU SUSANOO!" Yusuke responded as he sent out his Persona and sliced a chunk of the red veins coming out from the Grail's top.

"**WHAT!?**" the Grail responded.

"OKAY! EVERYONE FOCUS ON THOSE RED VEIN THINGS!" Futaba shouted.

"HYA!" Haru shouted as she drove her axe into a chunk of the red veins.

Morgana spun up and began to sever more with his cutlass.

As more and more pieces of the red veins fell, Joker called forth Seth, a dragon-like persona which proceeded to open its mouth and fire a powerful beam of energy right into the golden object. After a moment of the monumental powers clashing, a massive explosion sounded that sent pieces of the grail falling off, its voice growing silent as it and the two giant golden hands next to it stood there in ominous resolve.

"Did we do it!?" Ryuji shouted.

They stood in wrapped awe for a split second... before suddenly. The holy grail opened. Its wings spread. Its gears formed out and the entire palace they stood in began to crumble around them. The group watched in wrapped awe and terror as the Holy Grail transformed into a towering machine, its body made of silver and gold and installed with divine symbology. A halo of wings stood atop it, but perhaps more than just its new appearance, what was truly intimidating was its size. The entity towered over them, larger than any building.

"**I am the administer of humanity's collective unconscious. The God of Control. Yaldabaoth,**" the figure spoke as it hovered above them all ominously.

"This is crazy! That thing is huge!" Futaba shouted.

"It was big when it was just the Grail! Now it's insane!" Ann replied.

"**It is by the will of God that humanity be tested in its resolve. And now that that resolve has been proven to be forfeit, it is by its will that I will purge them,**" Yaldaboath said.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? This is just a rigged game you started!" Ryuji shouted back.

"**The indolent thoughts of man kind will only drive society backwards, if left to their own devices, they will only destroy themselves. Rehabilitation is impossible under these circumstances,**" Yaldabaoth continued.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Makoto shouted.

"**Free will... is the root of all man kinds sins and evils... decision making is a luxury they cannot perform... I will take that from them. If you stand in my path, you shall face nothing short of swift and decisive divine punishment,**" Yaldabaoth said as a myriad of giant mechanical arms began to spawn from its body. Swords, tomes, guns, bells and all manner of arcane devices moved up around him, each representing a sin.

"This is fucking nuts," Taki sighed.

"Can we seriously beat something like this?" Yusuke asked.

"This is the best possible outcome!" Morgana shouted.

"COME AGAIN!?" Taki shouted.

"Come on guys! What better possible target could there be for Phantom Thieves than an arrogant god!?" Morgana shouted.

"It's still kinda of giant," Makoto pointed out.

"Then we just gotta take it down, one piece at a time," Ren said as he pointed his comrades directly at the god, "LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

As Mitsuha walked down the street the sounds people screaming didn't phase her. The sounds of people calling out for help and others crying that their friends and loved ones were vanishing didn't seem to register with her. Her mind felt awash in hopelessness... what was the point of thinking right now? Why bother acting when nothing she did meant anything? Why bother worrying about anything she or her friends did. Her father was dead. Her mother was gone. Her family was falling apart. She was alone now in a city she only just recently came to understand... it all seemed pointless to her.

"L-LOOK UP THERE!" a voice next to her sounded. It was a simple command but one Mitsuha could understand over the emotion and panic of the crowd. Her blank eyes started up at the TV screens of Tokyo... and she saw figures. Figures in strange costumes fighting against some kind of... giant machine

**"** **THE WILL OF HUMANITY HAS SPOKEN!**" Yaldabaoth shouted as the giant arm carrying the gun shoot at Ryuji.

"SEITEN TAISEI!" Ryuji shouted as his Persona threw its staff down into the exit hole of the gun and unleashed a blast of electrical energy, pausing it long enough for Yusuke to come falling down with his own Persona out, slicing into the gun with a vigorous slice that severed the automaton's wrist from the gun.

"**YET YOU FOOLISHLY STAND AGAINST ME AND RESIST**" Yaldabaoth dismayed as he swung his giant sword out and slammed it down on both Ryuji and Yusuke, sending them both falling to a platform below.

"HECATE!" Ann shouted as Morgana landed next to her.

"MERCURIUS!" Morgana replied as their combined personas launched a combination of wind and fire. Creating a vortex which began to consume the metal sword, burning it red hot and causing the arm to begin to crack and bend over the tempering of its joints.

"**HUMANITY DESIRES RUIN**" the next arm, a strange tome-like device held out and proceeded to launch a blast of nuclear energy between Ann and Morgana, sending the two flying back and down onto another pair of platforms.

"ANAT!" Makoto shouted as her Persona came flying down and delivered a solid kick to the tome, causing the arm to creak ever so slightly as Haru suddenly came in behind Makoto and summoned Astarte.

"GET HIM ASTARTE!" Haru shouted as her persona launched a powerful projectile that struck the tome-bearing arm on the side, breaking it in half and causing the tome to go falling from its body.

Finally, the Bell was attacked by Joker, who called forth a powerful Persona with the appearance of a Samurai.

"YOSHITSUNE!" Joker shouted as the persona's sword swung into the bell and proceeded to cut it to pieces.

"**This has gone on long enough...**" the giant metal angel said as it turned to Joker and called forth a destructive amount of holy energy. Joker's eyes widened as he realized that, as he was falling, he was directly in the path of the attack.

* * *

Mitsuha watched the unfolding battle with blank eyes. The boy in the white mask? He was about to be struck down by the figure of God wasn't he? Her mouth hung open only slightly... she then heard a voice.

"JOKER LOOK OUT!" and another boy jumped in and pushed the boy out of the way. He was a boy with short brown hair and a red blindfold wrapped around his face. As he pushed the other boy out of the way- he was instantly overtaken by the overwhelming blast of energy-

Mitsuha's eyes instantly blinked and she snapped out of it- that boy- he was- HE WAS- OH GOD WAS HE DEAD!?

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted as she grabbed her head.

* * *

"SCARLET!" Ann shouted as the beam struck Taki dead on and sent the boy falling down to the earth. His clothes in tatters and his blindfold damaged, but his body still managing to hold on despite everything.

"NO NO NO-" Futaba shouted, "it's not good enough!"

"**My control shall not be denied,**" Yaldabaoth said as his energy once more began to be charged from his central body, "**my power over this world is ABSOLUTE.**"

Once more a blast of energy erupted from within him and overtook all of them. Their entire arena was consumed in a brilliant white light that soon faded. Leaving only their bodies smoking and smoldering upon the platforms which they stood.

"... dammnit," Ryuji moaned as he slowly tried to stand up, "is he really... this strong?"

"... no..." they heard as Taki grabbed both of his swords and planted them in the earth, "he's not strong... he's just a damn... cheater..."

"Taki!?" Makoto said as the boy tried desperately to pull himself up with his two swords.

"You call yourself a god? You're just a... fucking piece of shit adult like every other one we've fought and beat!" Taki spat at it, "thinking you know what's best for everyone! Striking down anyone who disagrees with you!? Thinking people will just stand back and take it!?"

"**SILENCE MORTAL!**" Yaldabaoth said as a bolt of power came from the sky and struck Taki once more.

"DRAGH!" Taki shouted as his legs quivered but he somehow stayed standing.

"TAKI!" Yusuke shouted.

"**Have you not seen that the world has abandoned you? Mocked you? Forsaken you for striking at a GOD?**" Yaldabaoth shouted.

* * *

Mitsuha stood in the center of Tokyo Square. Surrounded by people looking up at the screens, showcasing the battle against the giant metallic figure and the Phantom Thieves. The boy from before... the one with the blindfold, he was standing up to it?

"That's cause you lied to them! Blinded them to the truth of your 'ruin'! You never played fair in this little game of yours! Not even once! You can kill us. Destroy us... but there'll always be people who'll stand up for what's right. There'll always be people willing to make the choice to defy fate or destiny OR GOD! You just need to give them the chance to stand up and SPEAK!" the boy said.

Mitsuha stood in wrapped wonder. This boy? He was familiar to her... very familiar. Did she know him? No... how could she know him? He was some kind of criminal and yet-... yet his voice was intimately familiar to her.

"The Phantom Thieves?" a girl said.

"They haven't given up yet," another said.

"C-can they even do anything about this?" someone asked.

"No... no there's no way-" another voice chimed in.

Mitsuha simply stood there... watching the boy speak. Trying to find the words to say but... but so confused by everything all she could do was simply stare and wonder. It was another voice. A voice right next to her of a young man, most likely in high school still, who spoke up.

"TAKE IT DOWN PHANTOM THEIVES!" Mishima shouted. Everyone stopped and stared at him. The boy looked back at the group of staring onlookers and finally he closed his eyes.

"DAMMNIT WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE!? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS STAND AROUND AND DO NOTHING WHEN THIS STUFF HAPPENS!?" Mishima shouted, "FOR ONCE! SOMEBODY JUST DO SOMETHING!"

Mitsuha stared at the boy... her eyes blinked and then... she smiled and nodded.

"He's right!" she shouted as she likewise looked to the group, "that... that 'god' they're fighting thinks we support it! BUT LET'S PROVE IT WRONG! COME ON EVERYONE!"

Mitusha turned back around to the giant screen and threw up her fist in rebellion.

"PHANTOM THEIVES!" she shouted, "I'VE ALWAYS BELIEVED IN YOU! I... I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"

There was a pause... and someone else from the group shouted.

"YEAH! PHANTOM THEIVES!"

"PHANTOM THIEVES!"

"GO PHANTOM THEIVES!"

"PHAN-TOM-THEIVES!" the chant started. Quickly followed by a repeat of the phrase.

"PHAN-TOM-THEIVES! PHAN-TOM-THIEVES! PHAN-TOM-THEIVES!"

* * *

In New York city a gray haired figure looked down at his phone. Messages were being sent by the thousands. Heaping praise and encouragement onto the Phantom Thieves. The gray haired boy simply smiled and adjusted his phone as he put it back into his pocket. It was time for him to return home soon, he thought as he wandered to a nearby limousine.

* * *

"I'm not sure I get the hype," Yosuke said as he looked around the Junes department store to see people chanting at the TV screen, a scene of Tokyo as a hellscape splayed out in front of him as the people cheered on... including one blue mascot bear.

"PHAN-TOM-THEIVES! PHAN-TOM-THEIVES!" Teddie shouted.

"I thought you HATED the Phantom Thieves for stealing Mitsuha's heart!" Yosuke accused.

"I can't help but get caught up in the moment!" Teddie responded.

* * *

"WOOHOO! GO PHANTOM THEIVES!" Yukiko clapped as she watched the TV at the Inn.

* * *

"YEA! KICK THEIR BUTTS!" Chie shouted at the TV as she grabbed a nearby officer and got him into a headlock.

* * *

"Damn," Kanji said as he watched the TV and got a clear view of the tiny cat creature that followed them, "... it's cute..."

* * *

Finally, Naoto stopped as she moved the comatose body into her car and looked up. The people were cheering their names. The detective prince blinked and sighed. She supposed they could handle this.

* * *

"COME ON YOU BLOODY ASSHOLES!" Majima shouted, "YOU BETTER KILL THAT FUCKING THING!"

Kiryu stood next to the man and watched as he pulled out a knife.

"IF YOU DIE TO THAT THING I'M GONNA CRAWL DOWN INTO HELL AND KILL YOU MYSELF!" he threatened.

Kiryu meanwhile simply blinked and looked up... then nodded and gave a determined thumbs up in their direction.

* * *

Back at ground zero, Mishima and Mitsuha both stood next to one another and lead the cheer. Bringing the people on board as they continued shouting out to help the Phantom Thieves. As they did, tears began to stream down Mitsuha's face until finally, she let out a call to the air.

"S-SCARLET!" she shouted, recalling the name on the letter she received long ago, "I- I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Mishima paused and simply stared at the now crying girl. A look of confusion and exasperation on his face as he saw the girl cry her heart out.

* * *

Finally... the group stood up. Joker's mask disappeared into nothingness as Arsene appeared behind him. A chain appeared next to Joker, who grabbed it and then tossed it out in front of him rigorously. As he threw it out, the chain broke... and Arsene disappeared into a flash of light.

"... uh-" Ryuji began as they saw the massive figure of Yaldabaoth float toward them.

"**It would seem you have failed to attain this power. No matter how many prayers of the foolish masses come together, you will-**" and just like that... Yaldabaoth found himself utterly speechless.

For right behind the group... the world seemed to... crack? Then the crack grew. Then it grew out some more until finally-

It broke open and all of hell came forth. Quite literally, a portal behind the Phantom Thieves opened up as demons, creatures of chaos and discord, all began to fly out and move around the open airspace. Shadows of incubi, lilliths and all manner of infernal creatures filled the skies as they were followed by an entity whose size matched even Yaldabaoth's. It was black and bore the wings of a bat, upon its head were a pair of horns that curved inward and a halo of darkness hung over its head. Upon its royal seeming chest, a red sash was tied around it.

The Phantom Thieves all looked to the newly appeared creature in shock and awe.

"What... is that?" Yusuke asked.

"It's incredible," Futaba said, "I've... never sensed anything so strong in my life."

"I'm glad you like it," Ren said with a smile.

"Wait... you don't mean that's-" Taki began as he looked to Ren.

"It's a persona!?" Makoto balked.

"**Do you think this changes anything!?**" Yaldabaoth shouted as once more he launched a blast of power at them... and found that it left nary a scratch on any of them, "**I... Impossible...**".

"I see," Morgana smiled, "so to stop God from getting too uppity we need to bring a demon into the equation? Makes sense to me..."

Yaldabaoth paused as he continued to float in front of them... and then... he spoke.

"**I see... so this is the power of man kind's collective will? Fascinating... truly fascinating... it would seem I was the ultimate fool here. All this time... it was my hope simply to guide humans. In my belief they could not think for themselves... now I see that their will can trump even my power. Perhaps... this is the lesson in humility I sorely needed? Very well... tricksters... phantom thieves... you have shown me the power which you ultimately-**"

And like that, Joker cut him off by drawing his gun. Causing the massive demonic entity behind him to do the same with its own gun.

"YOU TALK TO MUCH!" Joker shouted as both he and Satanael fired their guns.

In an instant, a bullet of immense strength went flying through Yaldabaoth's head... and the mechanized angel fell silent as it began to fall into the clouds below.

* * *

In a minute, the group was standing back in Tokyo. Red tinted water came up to their waists. Horrifying bone structures still stood and the world still seemed corrupted... yet standing here now. The gang could see that the people were now completely frozen in time. And slowly... everything began to glow and fall apart.

"W-what's going on!?" Makoto asked.

"The whole world..." Morgana began, "is a product of cognition. Not just the metaverse. There are truths. But there are also things you can change. Just as you can change yourselves... so can you change the world around you."

The group stopped as they looked down at Morgana. Who was now glowing brightly.

"M-MONA-CHAN!?" Haru shouted as the group ran over to him.

"It's okay," Morgana said, "I... I knew this would happen. All along. Master warned me this would occur once the metaverse faded."

"What!? What would happen!?" Makoto asked.

"... that I would fade from existence," Morgan answered simply, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

"What do you mean you didn't say anything!?" Ryuji shouted, "I MEAN YEA! THAT'S THE POINT! WHY!?"

"I didn't want any of you to hesitate or second guess yourselves," Morgana said, "it's... better this way. I served my purpose... and I got to learn as much about humanity as I wanted."

"Y-you can't just fade though... what about-" Yusuke began.

"There's no stopping this now," Morgana said as he shook his head, "I... I got to save humanity. The humanity that I came to love... that's all that matters."

"Mona-chan," Haru said with tears in her eyes "isn't- isn't there something we can do!?"

"... I'm sorry," Morgana said, "I'll... I'll miss all of you."

Ren bent down and looked at the cat... slowly... he reached out and patted him on the head.

"You were a good cat," Ren said, "... and thanks... for making sure I always got enough sleep."

And with that, the cat slowly floated into the sky and began to fade into a brilliant ball of light.

"Remember... reality is what you make of it," Morgana said, "no matter what may lay ahead... you have the power to decide. The power to make things work. That is why the world is full of limitless possibilities."

And just like that, Morgana disappeared and Tokyo began to shift back to its normal self.

* * *

Mitsuha blinked as her eyes opened. Tears still forming at the rims of her eyes as powerful emotions still swelled within her. Her hand fell to her chest as she looked around. She was... back in Tokyo? Wait had she left? What was that? What had happened? Was that all just a delusion?

"So what about Shido?" she heard and her ears instantly perked up.

"What ABOUT Shido? Did you hear what that guy did!?" came the response.

"Yea. No way his party's gonna get anywhere once they dig up all the shit he's done," another voice chimed in.

"Still who's in charge of the country now?" another voice asked.

"... ahhh hell I dunno," an older gentleman said, "we'll think of something... maybe we should take a more active role in our local politicians?"

"They say that's the best way to immediate change," another voice chimed in.

Mitsuha blinked... and rubbed her eyes... strange... weren't people willfully ignoring Shido's entire confession just a few minutes ago? Or... maybe that was all just a lie as well? Hah... maybe she WAS going crazy.

Still though, she made a sigh of relief. At the very least, it seemed as though her father could finally rest easy.

The girl nodded her still damp eyes and walked along the bridge to the right of her as snow began to fall. Her face smiling down at the ground as she made her way to the center... she passed a boy. His red scarf blowing in the breeze behind him as though it were a bit of fabric hanging off his head. Mitsuha froze and her eyes widened... that boy was that-

She turned and saw a host of people walking behind her. The boy partially obscured by the crowd. So many thoughts ran through her head... should... should she go talk to him? Should she call him over? What was even his name? She didn't even see his face really! What was she even thinking!? Mitsuha shook her head, turned around and began to walk away.

… Taki paused and looked back over his shoulder. He swore he saw somebody for just a second... but came to a halt and shook his head as he kept walking. More important things were on his mind now as he walked away from the girl that meant everything to him.


	27. The Lion and the Ants

The lobby of the Hiruma corporation's ground floor was bustling with activity as per normal. The corporation was one of the leading pharmaceutical corporations in Japan and it, like many other companies across Tokyo, were having their fare shake at financial shakeups. The prime-minister himself admitting to countless breaking of voter laws, a mass public outcry for him and his party to be outed from office. These were turbulent times for Japan and the business side of things were just doing all that they could to keep up with the market shares.

The receptionist at the lobby gingerly typed at the computer screen. Doing her best to arrange the schedules of the various investor meetings that would be taking place over the next couple weeks. Silently the woman almost wished Shido HADN'T resigned from his position, least then her workload wouldn't be so hectic... silently she shoved the selfish thought from her head as she heard the lobby's front door open. Her head looked up to see a man walk in through the revolving door. To describe him simply he was... normal. He seemed not old enough to be past his prime, but not young enough to be new at whatever his chosen profession was. His hair was neatly cut and stark black in coloration and his face was a symmetrical non-expression of complete passiveness. His suit from the neck down was a basic black and neatly cut business suit, and his posture was straight and narrow. He walked forward with a basic and even step and he approached the receptionist's desk with his continued expression of unenthusiastic.

"Hello," the receptionist said with as much forced enthusiasm as she could muster, "your name and business?"

"I'm Tetsuta Morobaki," the man responded evenly, "I'm here to see Tsuma-san."

"Ah... uhm... the elevator is just down there-" the receptionist pointed and the man simply nodded and walked past her. The woman observed the man, Tetsuta she recalled, walking down the isle toward the elevator and without skipping a beat, press the button, wait for the elevator to open by standing completely still and once the door opened, proceeded to move inside without missing a beat in his step.

The woman gulped as she looked away once the elevators closed. She didn't know why but she couldn't help but shake the feeling she had just dealt with a very suspicious person.

* * *

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" a voice sounded as Tetsuta walked through the doorway, looked over and saw one man in a business suit grabbing another man by the scruff of his own neck. Around the two were a group of about 4 other gentlemen, each of them sitting at a group of small couched gathered around a metal coffee table, recently shattered glass and spilled coffee covered the otherwise pristine white floor.

"Mister Chairman," one of the men said as the grabbing man turned his head toward Tetsuta. The man relinquished his grip and as he stood up it was clear to see just how nonthreatening he really was. Short and stalky, barely standing over 4 feet tall and with a head so bald you could catch the glare of the florescent lights off it. About the only thing that was giving this man any sort of dignity was his title.

"It's about time you got here!" the man shouted indignantly as he pulled a white cloth from his coat and began to wipe the sweat down from his brow, "what the HELL happened!? I WANT ANSWERS DAMMNIT!"

Tetsuta looked down at the man, his eyes examining him for a brief second. Then his eyes slowly began to look up, the other men at the table were scrambling to clean up the destroyed mugs and spilled coffee. Rubbing the floor and the table down with paper towels and picking up the broken shards gingerly to place them in a plastic waste bin. The speed and clear panic the two men showed was enough to indicate their deference to the man in front of them.

"... it is hard to give anything simple," Tetsuta said.

"THEN GIVE ME THE COMPLICATED VERSION!" the short man shouted as he continued to rub down his head, "I DON'T CARE!"

"... very well," Tetsuta said as he blinked and looked up at the two of them, "to begin: Masayoshi Shido failed. That much is clear. But you are no doubt curious as to the whys and hows?"

"We already know the whys and hows," another man said, standing up from his position near the end of the back couch. He was a sharply dressed man. His eyes obscured by his glasses and his equally well kept hair.

"Seong Kim, I presume?" Tetsuta asked as the man simply nodded.

"Yes. And you are Shido's little... experiment? I take it?" the man responded.

Tetsuta stared at Seong for a second before moving over to the couch and taking a seat himself. The short man following him closely and keeping his rage filled eyes on the man.

"Masayoshi Shido... as you are all aware. He delved into the study of cognitive psience. Officially little more than the crackpot theories of some crazy woman who died when she got herself pregnant and couldn't bare the stress of being a single parent. But in reality, the foundation of a new and brighter Japan," Tetsuta explained.

"We're quite aware of this yes," Seong responded, "now what do you have to say about these 'Phantom Thieves'?"

"... for right now, very little," Tetsuta stated.

"What!?" the chairman shouted, "they're the reason we're in this fucking mess!"

"On the contrary," Tetsuta responded, "we actually owe them quite a bit. True... they tore down the careful structures Shido had built up. But they also managed to clean up the mess Shido had made."

"M-mess?" the chairman asked.

"Shido had lost control of his plan, long before these 'Phantom Thieves' intervened," Tetstuta explained, "altering the cognition of millions. Creating a society where people blindly and willfully follow whoever is in power, by virtue of faith alone... he inadvertently wound up creating a Class 5 Psycho-Cognitive entity. In other words. A God."

"Uhm-" one of the men sitting at the table said, "isn't that... a bit ridiculous?"

"Yes it is," Seong nodded, "it's also completely factual."

The group looked to the foreigner for a second before he picked up a mug of coffee and took a hardy sip.

"Oh I'm sorry. Please go on, I'm merely musing to myself," Seong said as Tetsuta nodded.

"Shido believed this 'God' to be a mere object that he could use. Little did he realize that it had a will of its own and it inadvertently began to manipulate events to bring about Shido's downfall," Tetsuta explained.

"Hold on- are you saying that something of Shido's own creation made those Phantom Thieves!?" the chairman demanded.

"That is my assessment yes," Tetsuta said, "I cannot confirm exactly why and how. My assumption? It desired to remove Shido as an element to drive the public to desperation. Thus they would cling to it more."

"Cling to it?" the Chairman repeated incredulously.

"It is important to think of Gods as less, divine entities worth worshiping, and more as... a parasite that infects millions with its thoughts," Tetsuta stated with no emotion, but a sense of grave finality in his words, "this God in particular, only desired to control and subjugate humanity. In a sense, it was merely performing its initial purpose, but far outside the intention of Shido's goals."

"So... okay... you're saying that Shido made a god... and this god turned against him and made the Phantom Thieves... and then the Phantom Thieves destroyed this God?" one of the men at the table asked incredulously.

"That is my assessment yes," Tetsuta nodded.

"Man creates God," Seong began, "God creates the Devil. The Devil kills God. And man kind is once more free to inherit the earth."

"So as you see, Shido failed in a very particular manner," Tetsuta said as he looked around the group of ever increasingly anxious individuals, "and wound up sewing the seeds of his own failure. He has nobody to blame for his fall from grace but himself."

"That SON OF A BITCH!" the chairman shouted as he slammed his hands on the table, causing several of the men to recoil in fear, "promised us a seat next to him. Promised us wealth and fame and recognition. And then the fucker goes down and is gonna be bringing us with him!"

"… yes. On face-value it would seem as though Shido's pride and arrogance has been all of our downfalls," Tetsuta nodded, "although that is a rather rash thought."

The group paused and observed the plain looking man. Seong leaned forward and stared at him.

"Oh?" was all Seong said as Tetsuta looked around the group.

"Shido's fault was not in his methodology or means but rather his scale. His hope was to bring millions under his control through the manipulation of cognition. This was his inevitable undoing," Tetsuta said as he leaned back and folded his arms over his chest, "now imagine if we implemented his powers over cognition. But instead of applying it to millions, we apply it to only a very small and select few."

"I see," Seong said with a smile, "so instead of creating a cognitive power strong enough to control millions, one which we'd have no means of controlling ourselves, we create multiple smaller means of manipulating cognition. Controlling specific individuals that in turn will help us control a majority."

"Kim-san is mostly correct," Tetsuta nodded, "my proposition is, instead of metaphorically slamming the world into our control with a hammer. We perform… 'cognitive surgery' as it were."

The chairman huffed as he shook his head.

"You can do whatever you want. I want no part of this," he said, "as long as those 'Phantom Thieves' are out there, there's no telling what messing with Cognition will mean for us."

"Ah yes," Seong sighed, "the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Sadly the one X-factor in all of this even to this day. Unpredictable and dangerous."

"D-didn't their leader come forward? We know who he is, right?" one of the men at the table asked meekly.

"Sadly, we don't know to what extent he was working with others. And we have good reason to believe he was implementing a pseudonym in his file for us anyway. The government has attempted to track him and his friends but as you can imagine they are… wily. Additionally, the boy in question was freed due to overwhelming public support for his discharge. If he were to mysteriously die well… we may as well paint a giant target on all of our backs once people want to know answers," Seong explained.

"Then our hands are tied," the chairman grumbled, "we can't hurt them and if we so much as make a move into Shido's plans again they'll stop us assuredly."

"What is your plan, Seong?" Tetsuta asked as the group looked to him.

"Plan? That's mighty presumptuous of you. What makes you think I have a plan?" Seong asked with a shrug.

"You were one of the supporters of this meeting," Tetsuta answered, "you explicitly asked for me to arrive and assist with my collective knowledge on the Metaverse. You wouldn't assist in staging this entire thing only to shrug and waste our time and money."

Seong paused and stared at the plain man for a second… and then he smiled.

"Right you are. Alright then. Let me show you all footage I recovered from a security institute for the criminally charged, just a few weeks ago-" Seong pulled a small remote from his pocket and the group watched as an LED screen slowly lowered from the ceiling and began to play camera footage in front of them.

What they saw confused them. It was a man with black hair dressed in an orange jumpsuit. He had a bored, annoyed looking on his face as he sat with a slouched posture.

"Isn't that-" one of the men started before Tetsuta interrupted him.

"Toru Adachi. The power-line murderer of Inaba," he confirmed.

"Alright," a voice on the screen began, "we heard an interesting conversation between you and an inmate. Would you mind repeating that for us?"

"Really?" Adachi asked with a shake of his head, "you're seriously gonna believe a stupid fucking story like that?"

"Please. Humor us," the voice continued.

"… alright fine… I killed Mayumi Yamano and the high school bitch by throwing them into the TV," Adachi said.

"When you say… throw them in-" the voice interrupted.

"I mean. My hand can go into a TV. Don't bother testing that here by the way, it only works in that bumfuck town. Believe me, I tried," Adachi stated.

"Hrm. Interesting. Now… why would this kill Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi? And then put their bodies on the telephone wires?" the voice asked.

"Cause there's another world in there," Adachi said with an exasperated sigh, "some… yellow foggy place. People go in there, and they meet some evil version of themselves. And then they die."

"Hrm… our intel tells us that the 'Detective Prince' Naoto Shirogane was the one who fingered you as the culprit. Do you deny this?" the voice asked.

"Pffft… I mean she was there I guess," Adachi rolled his eyes, "but nah it was somebody else who found out I killed them."

"Can you give us names?" the voice continued.

"Pfft… the hell would I do that for?" Adachi asked.

"We can lighten your sentence extensively for this information," the voice continued, "if you agree to tell us what we want to know… and promise to do us a favor."

Adachi blinked as he stared forward with a bored expression.

"Ya know I'll admit… if there's one place more boring than that bumfuck town it's here… fine fine. I'll tell you whatever you want," Adachi said.

The screen turned off and Seong looked to the group.

"What Adachi-san revealed to us that day was QUITE insightful… apparently: a few high school students stopped him. They entered into that 'other world' and attained the power to control their 'evil half'. Transforming it into a source of power known as… a 'Persona'," Seong explained.

"Interesting," Tetsuta responded, "my own analysis indicated that the Phantom Thieves possessed a similar power."

"Indeed? Well then this makes my plan all the better," Seong said with a smile, "before I elaborate further. I think I should share a story. One that my father told me long ago."

The group watched as Seong walked about to a nearby water cooler and began to pour himself out a cool drink into a paper cup.

"There was once a lion. Powerful, majestic, the most feared and respected creature in ALL the land. No other predator dared stand against it for no other was as fierce or as strong as he… and yet one day. The lion awoke in the middle of the night. His cave was infested with an army of red ants you see. And while the mighty lions paw struck the earth with a mighty blow, the ants were small and could crawl through the cracks in the floor and between his fingers and onto his belly. And they bit the lion. Again and again and again in places he could not reach with his maw or his paw and soon the beast was forced to flee his very home!"

Seong took a gulp of water before continuing.

"Distraught, the lion wandered. And as he did he happened upon an army of black ants! The lion, remembering his past encounter, was at first fearful of them. But then a thought struck the lion… he knelt down and spoke to the ants: saying 'I know of a place you may call home! A place RICH in food and space, where you may live and feed your young and serve your queen in warmth and safety'. The black ants were quite eager for such a place. And so followed the lion back to his home… where the black ants saw the red ants had taken hold."

Seong turned to the group and slowly walked back to them.

"It was a great battle between these two armies. The black ants desperate for a new place to live, while the red ants were still weary from their battle with the lion. Their forces clashed and soon both armies began to dwindle. Until eventually, only a few courageous soldiers remained… and were easily squished by the lion's aggressive paw."

"Your story is a bit on the nose," Tetsuta said, "but it is worth consideration."

"So wait-" the Chairman began, "you're saying… that those kids who stopped the Inaba serial killer-"

"Are detectives," Seong said, "or at the very least. Throw their hats in with a very noteworthy one. If spurned to follow their sense of righteousness, then it would be easy to see how they could come into conflict with our own little… problem."

"Heh," the chairman finally smiled, "I see… yeah I like it. Get two of those groups to kill each other then come in and finish the job. I like it a lot..."

"Then we are in agreement then? Tetsuta?" Seong asked as he looked to the completely plain looking man.

"I have no objections. The means to instigate hostilities can already be derived from our combined knowledge," Tetsuta responded.

"Oh? What do you know?" Seong asked inquisitively.

"The Metaverse has not completely disappeared," Tetsuta responded, "after some digging. I've found an… aberrant version of it. Using Shido's notes, I believe I've derived the source of it as well. A target you may be familiar with?"

The plain looking man proceeded to produce a file from within his coat and hand it over to Seong, who put down the cup of water onto the table and plucked the file from Tetsuta's hands gingerly. He opened it up and slowly his eyes scanned the papers in front of him, a smile began to cross Seong's face as he kept reading.

"Oh yes… yes this will do quite nicely," Seong nodded.

"Uhm-" one of the people at the coffee table raised his hand, "I-If it's alright can I ask? This plan seems pretty… foolproof. But uhm… what if… these two groups were to see through our plan and proceed to team up in order to stop us?"

The thought resonated with the group for a split second before Seong shook his head.

"Undoubtedly will not happen," Seong said, "I have done my research and I have concluded that these two groups are diametrically opposed in just such a way that spurning them into action against one another can be easily done. We even have the perfect… subject, for us to spark this conflict."

Seong closed the file and nodded assuredly.

"Besides… it's not like these groups or their members have any connection to one another," he said with a grin.

* * *

_This is the story… of a Lady and a Trickster. _

_ The story goes that one time, there was a woman whose beauty was unparalleled. So radiant was her form, so flawless was her face, so delicate and smooth was her hair and her fingers, that her beauty was envied by all women and desired by all men. She lived a simple and sedentary life, kept away from the world by those who's be driven mad by her beauty. But as chance would have it, the Emperor himself happened upon the woman one day while out hunting. Driven by her beauty and grace, he immediately pleaded to live with him at his palace in Kyoto. However, the Emperor had a wife, and her husbands clear unfaithfulness drove the woman into a mad jealousy herself. So much so: she challenged the moon. _

_"Moon!" she said, "do you not oversee marriage? Am I not destined to be with my husband, the emperor? Is heaven so incompetent as to deny me my simple fate!?"_

_ The Moon recognized the emperor's wife's claim. But the woman's beauty was simply too great. So great in fact that the Emperor would not take his eyes off her. _

_ And so, The Moon entrusted a Trickster to intervene. _

_"You shall lead this woman into the forest to collect fish from a local stream. I shall send a beast to take her and restore balance to the heavens," the Moon said to the Trickster._

_ The trickster came down from the moon and began to lead the woman out from the Emperor's palace. Before she left however, the Emperor's most trusted priest gave her an arrow of exorcism, to assist in her warding off evil spirits. The woman accepted the arrow and head off to collect fish, the trickster following closely behind to lead the beast to her. _

_ Once the woman was alone, a horrible demon with the head of a bo ar and the body of an ogre came out of the woods. She attempted to grab the arrow so that she could defend herself from the evil creature, but the trickster took the form of a fish and grabbed the arrow, diving back into the river before she could use it. She was taken by the Boar Demon then, to be ravaged and devoured like many a maiden across the land. Yet something unexpected occurred. _

_ The trickster, while in the form of the fish, had the arrow's head pierce his lip when he grabbed it. While the arrow harmed him it dispelled heavens eyes from him and for a second he saw the earthly realm as was, and he glimpsed the woman's beauty and became immediately infatuated by her. _

_ The trickster, now driven by the woman's beauty, went to the demons horrid castle and demanded the demon release he, for he was a god and threatened the boar demon with innumerable punishments if he harmed her. The boar demon was not so easily dissuaded however, he likewise saw the woman as a beautiful trophy that he coveted and so he challenged the Trickster's threat. _

_ For one, he knew that if word reached heaven that a god such as himself fell for a mortal woman, he would be punished. So he told the trickster that if she looked upon hi s true form and saw that a God had fallen for her, the next time she prayed Heaven would know of his treachery and he would be forbade from returning to the mortal realms forever . The trickster understood this but told the Boar if he did not give her the chance to free herself, he would kill him. _

_ The boar demon told the woman then that if she performed three tasks she would be set free. The first of these tasks was to comb through the demon's stores of rice and pluck every stone or pebble that was mixed in with the rice by sunrise. The woman despaired at the task, but was assisted when the trickster took the form of an army of ants and began to separate the stones from the rice for her. The task was complete and the Boar Demon, unaware of the trickster's involvement, begrudgingly gave the woman her next task. _

_ This next task was even more complicated however. For she had to pluck the feathers off a vermilion bird, enough to make a fan of them. Such a task she knew was impossible and the woman weighed her options, return to the boar demon or end her tortured life. She chose to cast herself from the nearest cliff-face and accept death with open arms. However the trickster was not one to let this happen and took the form of a great wind that carried the woman to the safety of a nearby beach. While she was unconscious from her attempted suicide, the trickster hatched a plan to get her the bird's feathers. _

_ The trickster gathered a plethora of burdock seeds, wrapped them in a loose bundle of leaves and threads and then waited for the fabled bird to fly overhead. Once the trickster saw the mythic bird, he launched the bundle into the sky where the spiky seeds flung out and covered the vermilion bird's wings. The bird swiftly perched and began to pluck the seeds from his wings with its elegant beak, as it did so, various feathers fell from its wings and landed among the roots below. The trickster gathered the feathers and quickly ran back to the woman, placing them into her still resting hand. _

_ When the woman awoke to find she was not only alive but had seemingly accomplished her task, she returned to the boar demon to confront his growing rage once more. A rage that he channeled into his final challenge. _

_ She was to go into the underworld, where she would have to bring the Boar Demon some of the food of the underworld. A perilous journey which she undertakes, knowing full well that either way death awaited her arrival. Upon entering Yomi, the woman's lantern fell from her hand and its light was snuffed out. Yet in the darkness she heard a voice, and felt her hand grasped gently by someone who told her to not be afraid. _

_ The voice further warned her that whatever she should do, she should not bring light. She accepted this warning and proceeded to be lead deep into Yomi, where she eventually happened upon the food of the underworld and the hearth of Izanami. The voice told her to keep moving and once more to not bring light to bear. However the woman was too driven by her curiosity, too fascinated by the stranger. As she was guided out of Yomi she light her lantern once more and saw the face of a young man who was a god. In their moment of seeing each other, she knew that he was the one helping her through all of her trials. But no sooner did she see him then the Trickster was whisked away from the mortal realm, to never be seen by her again. _

_ The woman escaped Yomi with the food of the dead. And when she gave it to the Boar Demon, he was forced to uphold his bargain and allow her freedom from his arrangement. _

_ Later that night, the moon came to the woman and told her that since she had broken the arrangement placed upon her, she was now free to choose her husband. The woman told the moon she desired no husband, simply to know the name of the trickster who had saved her so often. The moon told her if she wished to know the name, she would have to sit under a sakura tree and pray every night uninterrupted for 30 years. _

_ And she did so. Becoming a match-maker , she became famous across the lands for her ability. Many strong and long-lasting marriages were sanctioned under her blessings and many couples and nobles sought her out for her blessings. Perhaps the moon had looked down on her that night and gave her a blessing itself. But despite this, she remained steadfast in her prayer. Calm and observant even in the coldest and deadest of winters she knelt and prayed. _

_ Until finally… thirty years after her encounter with the moon. One night she heard the name of a trickster on the wind. Her eyes opened and she vanished. Disappearing into the night as quickly as the moon did behind a veil of clouds. To this day, nobody is certain where the woman went or what the trickster's name was… but I liked to believe, at least in some small corner of my memories, that the two were reunited in heaven. And they lived happily ever after. _

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you…."

"… Happy Biiirthday tooo yoooouuu-"

"HAPPY BIIIRTHDAAAAY MIIIITSUHAAAA~" their collective voices chimed in. She sat opposite to them, a small cake laid out in front of her with a couple of candles lit atop it. Mitsuha smiled as she listened to her friends sing to her. Their warm wishes touched the girl's heart as she closed her eyes and let out a soft laugh.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOO YOOOOU!" they finished as Mitsuha inhaled and proceeded to blow out the candles in one strong breath.

The group clapped. There was Yosuke and Teddie, both of whom were showing their age in different ways. Yosuke's hair was a bit shorter, a bit more well trimmed and a bit more combed back. He almost looked somewhat respectable, despite everything. Teddie meanwhile had actually grown his hair out a bit longer, but other than that his wide blue eyes and innocent expression communicated all that Mitsuha needed to know: Teddie hadn't changed a bit. Chie was in her casual attire and Yukiko was now wearing a more fashionable bob cut. Rise had let her hair grown out into a wavy pattern and was dressed as ostentatiously pastel as you could guess. Perhaps the most notably changed one was Kanji, who had dyed his hair back to black and now wore a pair of fresh spectacles. The man looked practically distinguished compared to his old punk-ghetto look. And of course there was Naoto, who was comfortably adjusting their shirt a bit as Mitsuha looked to a pair of familiar faces who were now quite unfamiliar.

Yotsuha had combed her hair down into a wavy shoulder-length style, while Nanako was now sporting a ponytail to compliment her longer hair. The two were now entering into their last years of primary school and would soon be going to middle school.

"Happy birthday sis, I guess," Yotsuha muttered.

"Yotsuha!" Nanako scolded her friend, "come on! Be nice!"

"It's okay Nanako-chan," Mitsuha said with a wave of her hand, "like I told you two, I have trouble supporting myself alone here. I can't just invite Yotsuha to live with me."

"Well can you at least come back home sometime then!?" Yotsuha shouted, "it's getting hard taking care of grandma you know."

"Sorry Yotsuha," Mitsuha nodded, she sometimes forgot that in her quest to find out who killed their dad, she had really left family behind, "things have just… been going outta control for me for a bit."

"Well you can plan visiting back home later! For now, let's celebrate!" Kanji said energetically.

"This is incredible guys!" Mitsuha laughed, "you ALL came here for my birthday?"

"Well," Yosuke began, "we figured not all of us had the pleasure of seeing Tokyo. And this was as good an excuse as any to come by! We asked Naoto-kun to help arrange a visit and they set us up at a good hotel and everything!"

"Remember that you DO still need to pay on the deposit, yes?" Naoto said in a disgruntled voice.

"I know- I know-" Yosuke began but was interrupted by Teddie.

"Mitsu-chan! How could you come to such a giant place!? I've never seen so many people in my life! All these people… all these towers… it's overwhelming!" Teddie said.

"It's not that bad!" Yosuke scolded, "you just gotta pay attention!"

"Right, says the guy who got us LOST 10 minutes after arriving here!" Chie retorted.

"That's- not- urggh-" Yosuke bean as Rise took control of the conversation.

"Thankfully I was able to come by with Naoto-kun and show them all where the Hotel we're staying at is! You should come by Mitsuha! It's actually right close to Destiny Land!" Rise said.

"Uhhh… I don't really wanna think about that place right now," Mitsuha sighed.

"OH YEA!" Nanako shouted "you're a Destiny Princess aren't you? Does that mean you can get us in for free!?"

"Nanako-chan! She'd get fired if she tried that!" Yosuke said. Mitsuha laughed and shook her head.

"It's okay. I doubt I could get ALL of you in for free but- if I spin it right I could get Nanako and Yotsuha in for a day," Mitsuha said.

"REALLY?" Nanako asked.

"Nanako do you really-" Yotsuha began but stopped once Nanako turned to her.

"Come on Yotsuha! Let's visit Destiny World while we're here! We could even see Destiny World Sea!" Nanako said happily. Yotsuha paused and blushed a bit as she lowered her head.

"O-okay fine," she sighed, unable to counter her friends simple joy.

"ME TOO!" Teddie shouted, "I wanna see Mitsu-chan as a beautiful princess!"

Mitsuha sighed and shook her head. Oh well, she supposed, if it was for Nanako-chan she might as well…

"Oh yea. Nanako-chan? Is Dojima-san okay with you being here?" she asked.

"Dad said it was okay," Nanako said, "as long as I stayed close to the others he said."

"He wasn't too pleased with the idea of letting Nanako go out to Tokyo by herself. But when we explained we'd look after her, it was fine," Yosuke explained.

"Hrm," Mitsuha nodded as she looked down for a second, then back up at the others.

"I don't suppose any of you have heard from Narukami-san?" she asked as the group collectively sighed.

"We all texted him," Rise said, "but didn't get any response."

"He's been pretty quiet all things considered," Kanji nodded.

"I wish we knew what he was doing… but… guy likes to keep to himself," Yosuke sighed.

"I thought Sensei would be here honestly… after sensing Mitsu-chan was in danger anyway I almost ran here myself!" Teddie said.

"Hrm? Danger?" Mitsuha asked.

"Remember the uh… incident?" Naoto asked, "when that happened. Everyone texted me to see if you were okay."

"I just got a weird feeling all of a sudden, that something terrible had happened," Yukiko said as she touched the black braided chord wrapped around her neck.

"Yea," Chie nodded as she shuffled her feet awkwardly, "for some reason I even looked down at the chord you made for me."

"You still have all of those?" Mitsuha blinked.

"What do you MEAN 'you still have all those?' OF COURSE WE DO!" Yosuke retorted as he pulled out his wallet, a yellow braided chord hung off a small chain wrapped around it, "I think of it as a good luck charm, ya know?"

"It's really cute, Mitsuha," Rise said as she showed her own pink chord, wrapped around a keychain she had.

"I KEEP MINE ALWAYS ON ME!" Teddie said as he pointed up, "errr… well I tied it around my furry ear anyway."

"That chord reminds us of you," Kanji explained as he showed off the wavy blue tinted chord he had wrapped around his belt, "and with it… we're always connected to you."

"You guys," Mitsuha sighed at her friends cheesy sentimentality. As they sat however, a knock came from the door.

"Huh?" Chie said, "you expecting someone?"

"Hrm… maybe," Mitsuha nodded as she stood up and walked toward the door, "Sayaka? Is that you?"

As she opened the door however- it was clear that it was not somebody named Sayaka. Rather it was a man. A man dressed in a dark gray suit, neatly tied up and wearing a fashionable hat over his head.

Mitsuha backed away as the group collectively stood up and watched as the new figure slowly reached up, took off his hat and revealed a familiar face with gray hair.

"Sorry I'm late," Yu said with a nervous smile.

"BIG BRO!" Nanako shouted with absolute glee as she rushed over to the man and gave him pause.

"Whoa? Who's this girl?" Yu asked with a chuckle as he bent down.

"Come on! You remember me right?" Nanako shouted.

"Of course I do Nanako," Yu smiled as the gang were quick to approach him.

"YU!? WHAT THE- WHY-" Yosuke began.

"Why the sudden entrance?" Naoto asked.

"Well I got all your messages," Yu said, "and I figured I could tell you all I'd be there… but then I realized that I knew where you all would be and- it'd be more entertaining this way."

"SENPAI!" Rise shouted "YOU JERK! YOU ACTUALLY HAD US UPSET!"

"Rise we're not in high school anymore," Yu said to her, "you can just call me Yu."

"I KNOW THAT! YOU DUMMY!" Rise retorted.

"THAT AIN'T THE POINT YU!" Kanji shouted as he paused, took off his glasses and put his forearm over his eyes, "that's just… a low blow man!"

"Awww Yu. You made Kanji cry!" Chie teased.

"SHUT UP!" Kanji retorted.

"Yu… this is incredible!" Mitsuha laughed as Yu looked to her, proceeding to pull a small box out from his coat and handing it over to her.

"Happy Birthday, Mitsuha," Yu said as she opened up the box to find… a black and yellow chord. Like the ones she had made only… different.

"Yu did you… make this?" she asked.

"I wish," he laughed, "there was a place in New York that made them on commission. I figured it'd be something you'd like."

"Hey," Yotsuha started, "this is cool and all. But isn't it also a bit cramped in here with all of us?"

"Yotsuha kinda has a point," Mitsuha nodded, "maybe we should move the celebration somewhere else?"

"OH! How about that cafe down the street!?" Chie offered, "it's past lunchtime too so it shouldn't be too busy!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Yosuke nodded as the group turned and began to move out of the house. Once all but Yu and Mitsuha were gone… the two looked to each other.

"Mitsuha… there's some things I wanna ask you," Yu began.

"… yeah, okay Yu," Mitsuha nodded as she moved the black and yellow chord into her pocket and looked to him. She could already guess what they were going to discuss.

* * *

"So how much do you know about what happened?" Mitsuha asked as both her and Yu sat at the table of the cafe gingerly. Yu had already went and talked to Nanako, telling her all about what he'd been up to and how he contacted uncle Dojima before coming here. The others were clearly hoping to talk to him, but right now they were just happy to talk and be among each other in Tokyo. Now Nanako and Yotsuha were together with Kanji and Teddie, while the others were at a larger table. Now Mitsuha and Yu could speak privately to each other.

"Only what Naoto told me," Yu explained, "she's meticulous in her details if nothing else. I'm… sorry about your father."

"It's okay Yu. I wouldn't have asked you to come all the way to Inaba just for me," Mitsuha sighed.

"Still though… you put yourself in a lot of risk," Yu said.

"… It wasn't unnecessary," Mitsuha said, "Shido… Shido had to be stopped. And I thought… I thought if nobody had the courage to stand to him. Then at least I-"

"I'm not saying what you did was bad or wasn't understandable," Yu corrected himself, "I'm saying you made a lot of us worry… even me."

"Even… you?" Mitsuha blinked as the gray haired boy nodded at her. There was a pause as the two looked down.

"So… about those Phantom Thieves-" Yu began.

"I don't know," was all Mitsuha said as she shook her head, "I know everyone says that I talked about a group like them back in Inaba all those years ago. I know people tell me I went up on stage in a costume. That I was obsessed with them back then and that I was some kind of Phantom Thief fiend but… but I swear Yu. I don't remember any of that."

"Hrm," Yu rubbed his chin, "and when they fought Shido and made him confess to his crimes?"

"… I guess that was just serendipity?" Mitsuha shrugged.

"It all seems very convenient is the only thing," Yu admitted.

"Yeah… I wish I had answers but I don't," Mitsuha nodded, "heck I don't even know if that group was really real ya know? Even now all of their actions seem like… hearsay almost. Like some rumor taken too far."

As the two continued to sit in silence, listening to the ramblings of their friends as talking went on, Yu slowly leaned in and put his hands onto the table.

"So… subject change then. What's been new for you recently?" Yu asked.

"Not much," Mitsuha said with a smile, "I've been working at Destiny Land. Honing my skills as a detective. Not… too many clients unfortunately. But Naoto-kun has been supportive if nothing else."

The woman picked up a cup of coffee from the table, took a delicate sip and then proceeded to sigh.

"Outside of that just life… Tokyo's an amazing place but… living here? It's weird… I kinda get homesick sometimes. Never thought I'd say that about Inaba," she laughed.

"Why don't you come back?" Yu asked honestly as Mitsuha looked up at him, "I mean… you came here to avenge your father, right? What more can you do here?"

Mitsuha stared at Yu for a solid second… and then blinked… and then sighed.

"You're right? I probably should move back someday. Grandma's only getting older. And Yotsuha's starting to have to take care of her. That can't be easy… but..." Mitsuha paused and shook her head, "but… I can't shake this feeling. Like there's still something here for me."

"What's here for you?" Yu asked.

"… I'll tell you something Narukami-san. Something I haven't told anyone else… some days… I wake up crying. My eyes watering, my mouth open and gaping… my thoughts reaching out and grasping at something… ephemeral. Something not real but feels like it should be," Mitsuha explained.

"You're dreaming?" Yu asked.

"… dreaming of someone. Someone I don't know," Mitsuha said, "someone I haven't met. Someone… someone I think I SHOULD know… I… I dream of them. Holding me in their arms. Telling me they won't let go. I ask what their name is and then…"

Mitsuha threw her head back and sighed.

"I wake up," she said simply.

"… hrm…" Yu nodded, "you think there's some boy in this city for you?"

"Crazy right?" Mitsuha responded, "I sound like some love-struck fool huh?"

"Hrm," Yu smirked as he closed his eyes, "Mitsuha you-"

As Yu was about to continue- the girl's phone suddenly beeped. Mitsuha pulled out her phone, looked down at it and proceeded to press a few buttons.

"What's that?" Yu asked.

"Hrm? Oh it's Sayaka. She's telling me about tomorrow's ceremony," Mitsuha said as she paused for a second, "oh yea you wouldn't know, would you? Sayaka's a girl I met soon after coming to Tokyo."

"She… lived here?" Yu asked as Mitsuha shook her head.

"Nope! She actually lived out in the country for most of her life. Then her town got destroyed by a flood," Mitsuha explained.

"That's horrible," Yu responded.

"Yea. But she was new to the big city like me! And we were both formerly country girls so… we kinda hit it off? I never told her about the whole 'Detective Princess' thing obviously," Mitsuha explained as she took a cup of coffee and sipped again, "anyway. Tomorrow she's getting married."

"What?" Yu said with wide eyes, "well tell her congratulations!"

"I will, I will," Mitsuha nodded at Yu, "I won't be here much tomorrow cause of it but-"

"Oh so THAT'S why you said we couldn't hang out tomorrow?" Yosuke said as he approached the two.

"Yosuke?" Mitsuha blinked.

"Come on! We may not know this girl but we don't mind attending a nice little marriage ceremony!" Yosuke said with a smirk.

"What!? Marriage!?" Teddie shouted as he ran over, "SENSEI!? YOU DIDN'T… POP THE QUESTION TO MITSU-CHAN DID YOU!?"

"What!? N-no! No! GOD NO!" Mitsuha shouted as Yu simply smiled and shook his head.

"Calm down Teddie. Learn to read the situation a little," Yu said in response to the shadow turned man.

"So wait, what's going on?" Chie asked as she walked up to the two, quickly followed by Yukiko, Kanji and Rise.

"Mitsuha's friend is getting married tomorrow," Yosuke said, "and I think we should sit in on the ceremony!"

"Oooh! That sounds lovely!" Chie said happily.

"I haven't been to a wedding since… since well, EVER!" Yukiko smiled down.

"I'll probably have to cover up a bit," Rise said, "if a fan were to see me within 50 feet of a wedding chapel the tabloids would be all 'IS RISETTE PLANNING TO TAKE THE DIVE AND RETIRE?' which my managers would have to approve."

"A wedding? Like… with real dresses and stuff? Woa," Kanji said.

"You guys!" Mitsuha scolded, "Sayaka doesn't even know any of you! She asked ME to come!"

"And you will come! Along with some friends! Come oooon Mitsuhaaa!" Yosuke said with a smile, "what's the worst that could happen!?"

"Okay… okay alright. But- I'm going to meet with her before the ceremony. I'm lending her my kumihimo," Mitsuha explained as she gestured to the red chord still tied to her head.

"Lending it? Why?" Kanji asked, "so she can tie the knot?"

"What're you an old man?" Yosuke asked as he recognized the horrible pun.

"Actually Kanji," Yukiko began, "I believe it's tradition for a Bride to bring something new, something old, something borrowed, and something blue to a western wedding ceremony."

"Oohhh! I've heard about that!" Chie responded.

"Yep! And my kumihimo is going to be the 'something borrowed' basically!" Mitsuha said happily.

"Well more the merrier they say!" Kanji smiled, "let's do it!"

* * *

By the time the next day had rolled around, Mitsuha had already taken her friends to the western style chapel where the wedding between Sayaka and Tesshi was being held. Her friends had taken precautions to dress less casually, with each of them in suits and conservative clothing. Her friends however were still outside the church at the moment, as Mitsuha herself was busily helping Sayaka into her wedding attire, while Mitsuha herself was happily in her brides maid dress.

"Hey, Mitsuha?" the short girl, Sayaka, said as she looked over her shoulder, flipping up her veil at Mitsuha.

"Yes Sayaka?" Mitsuha asked as she proceeded to zip up the right of the dress.

"This dress doesn't make me look puffy does it?" Sayaka asked. Mitsuha laughed.

"I honestly don't even know what that means," she said earnestly.

"You know! I just… wanted to lose some weight before the big day was all," Sayaka admitted with a small blush as Mitsuha finished up on her friend.

"You look beautiful, Sayaka," Mitsuha assured the girl as she reached up, pulled the kumihimo off her head and gently handed it over to the girl, who tied it into a bow on her light pink wedding dress. Sayaka nodded and smiled at Mitsuha.

"Oh yea. HOW many friends did you say were inviting themselves?" she asked angrily.

"… like… seven?" Mitsuha shrugged apologetically.

"Mitsuhaaaaa," Sayaka sighed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't even know they'd ALL be visiting here for my birthday!" Mitsuha said.

"Well I hope they don't pig out at the reception or anything… are they a bunch of weirdos?" Sayaka asked.

Mitsuha blinked and looked away. Well… not ALL of them were…

"Uh… a few are pretty normal," Mitsuha responded.

"Mitsuhaaa," Sayaka responded, "if they get Tesshi on one of his rants about the cosmic multiverse again-"

Mitsuha laughed. For several reasons. She knew Tesshi was the kind of guy to totally buy into conspiracies. Heck the two of them bonding over the Phantom Thieves was one of the reasons she got acquainted with the two of them. The other was of course, being perhaps a bit more in the know about the supernatural than he was and having fun with not saying anything.

"They're not like that," Mitsuha laughed.

"Hrm," Sayaka huffed before pausing, "oh! The rings!"

She looked over to the table and Mitsuha paused as she saw the pair of old silver rings on the table to the left of them.

"Wow," Mitsuha said, "they're beautiful."

"They're pretty old," Sayaka nodded, "Tesshi says they're from an old sunken wreck said to be 'cursed' or something. That man..."

"Pffft you two," Mitsuha laughed, "you're not even married yet and you're already talking about him like an old couple."

"Mrmmm," Sayaka shook her head as she picked up the rings and proceeded to walk off, "you better go get your friends! The ceremonies starting right away!"

"Alright!" Mitsuha nodded as she turned and began to head out.

* * *

Once she was outside, she saw the group hanging out next to the church.

"Yo!" Yosuke greeted as Mitsuha approached the group. Yu ending a small chit-chat with Rise as the two were finished catching up on their travels.

"Alright guys. Sayaka's inside now… where's Yotsuha and Nanako-chan?" Mitsuha asked as she looked around.

"They're inside already," Yukiko said, "they went in first cause Nanako wanted to sit near the front."

"Hah," Mitsuha laughed as the group looked to each other, nodded and proceeded to walk inside. As they made their way into the church foyer there was a small hallway the group would have to cross in order to get into the greater church proper. To the right of this hallway was a small room where a modern TV hung on the wall. As the team casually crossed this room, they might have noticed the tv sputtering and changing images a few times… but they were simply too focused on the grand ceremony ahead to really care.

* * *

As the group entered into the central chapel, they slowly huddled off to the right side of the church, where 'friends of the bride' sat. The team decided to hang near the back, since officially they were more like 'friends of a friend'. Mitsuha had already moved to the back, where she was standing behind the approaching bride. Yu had already taken a moment to confirm that Nanako and Yotsuha were where they said they'd be, and now all the group had to do was sit back and watch the joyous occasion unfold.

They saw Mitsuha walk behind Sayaka, up to the groom, the nervous looking boy named Tesshi. They saw the bride, Sayaka, walk up in front of him and pause. They saw Mitsuha stand beside her. And then they saw the pastor raise his hands and begin to speak…

"Love… love is a magical thing," the pastor began, "it brings us together… binds us… unites us in holy matrimony. It can move mountains and gods-"

The pastor continued his speech. Cheesy sentiments about love and affection that, in the context of a western style wedding were more than welcome. Yu blinked for a second as he saw the bride and groom both standing unusually still as the pastor continued his speech. An absent thought wandered into his head as he looked around but decided to ignore it.

"And in so doing-" the pastor finished, "do we come together… formerly strangers. Now these two clans are a family. Together stronger than when they were apart… the rings?"

Sayaka paused for a second as she moved her bouquet from one hand to another, and held aloft the pair of rings Mitsuha had seen her pick up just moments before.

"Good," the pastor nodded, "should anyone here, for any reason, believe these two should not be wed-"

"Dude," Yosuke whispered to Yu as he heard the line coming along, "imagine if someone actually stood up and shouted 'I OBJECT' or some cheesy nonsense like that."

"You watch too many movies," Yu shook his head at his old friend.

"LET THEM SPEAK NOW… or forever… hold their pea-" the pastor was about to finish before the sound of shattering glass filled the church.

The group paused as the stained glass window at the front of the church SHATTERED. Its pieces flying out and causing an audible gasp from the crowd as a figure jumped out from the light outside. Its black long-coat fluttering in the wind as its arms and legs spread out, the figure did a flip forward as it suddenly landed with a hard thud, right between the now terrified and confused bride and groom.

Glass continued to fall as the figure stood up. His hair was stark black which matched his equally dark long coat and dark gray inner jacket. The only colors that shot out to those observing were his deep red gloves and his stark white mask. His expression was plain and neutral as he began to rise, bits of glass continuing to hit the floor as Mitsuha, Sayaka, Tesshi and the Pastor continued to reel back. It all seemed to happen so slowly but it was little less than a few seconds.

In one, single, simplistic motion, the figure stood up and allowed his face to contort into a cocky grin.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" the masked man said to nobody in particular as he suddenly whipped a handgun out of his long coat, turned around suddenly, aimed it directly at the Pastor's head and fired.

A scream was let out in the church as people began to panic.


End file.
